Camino a la Felicidad
by Alana-mb
Summary: La vida de Anastasia y los Grey continua. Esta es la continuación de Aprendiendo a vivir sin Ti, si usted no ha leído esa historia por favor léala primero antes de empezar esta Los Personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a E.L. James
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

 _¡No me lo puedo creer! mi padre ha sacado el cinturón y me ha pegado! … nunca pensé que lo haría… intenté explicarle pero las palabras no salían de mi boca con facilidad._

 _¡Él solo ve defectos en mí!, ¡y no soy quien para negarlo! he sido una desafortunada equivocación en su vida, yo nunca llené las expectativas que tenia de mí._

 _¡En ese momento él solo me miró con cara de decepción!, ¡Esa mirada que solo me dedica a mí! No supe cómo defenderme ante mi castigo, el maldito Benson me tenía arto, yo simplemente hice lo que hago mejor. Tirarlo al suelo y partirle la cara hasta que me quedé sin fuerzas._

 _No me importaba si el me devolvía o no los golpes, no me importaba si sus amigos lo defendían pateándome por todo mi cuerpo, como no me importa si el mundo está en mi contra… ¡No me importa nada!_

 _¡Pero mi padre se ha enterado!, me ha llevado a mi habitación y azotó mis nalgas con el cinturón… El dolor que me hacía sentir, no era nada comparado con el hecho de que él era quien me lo infringía, falto a su promesa, él me prometió que nunca me haría daño… ¡Lo odio! ¡No dejaré que sepa que me ha dolido!... ¡no le daré el gusto! … no veo la hora de salir de aquí… tal vez mas tarde pueda irme al sótano y robarle una de sus preciadas botellas de Bourbon antes de irme, así podre mitigar el dolor que estoy sintiendo, este dolor que abraza todo mi cuerpo y no es por los golpes…_

 _Todo se nubla a mí alrededor, empiezo a girar como en un torbellino… mi cabeza da vueltas, escucho que me hablan a lo lejos, pero ya no puedo ni quiero saber de nada ni de nadie, quiero estar así, ¡solo! ¡Siempre he estado solo! Incluso cuando esa mujer estaba conmigo y me escondía para que el hombre malo no me viera… Siento como mi mente abandona mi cuerpo, se siente bien estar así… ¡Ya no siento dolor!..._

 _Mi padre esta con un ojo puesto en mi a cada momento. ¡Cuánto deseo que me ignore como lo hacía antes! no para de mirar lo que hago o dejo de hacer, yo simplemente lo ignoro y me adentro en mis pensamientos… me gustaría estar en un lugar donde ya no pudiese sentir nada… Yo solo soy un estorbo para mi familia, no entiendo porque quieren seguir haciéndose daño, lo mejor es que me vaya y que nunca más sepan de mí…_

 _¡Elliot y mi padre, han confabulado en mi contra!, no hay momento en el que no me dejen en paz, ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO?! … Han esperado la partida de mi madre y han orquestado un plan para hacer pasarme por loco y llevarme a una institución, le he oído decir al doctor… pero no se los voy a permitir… esta noche cuando todos duerman me iré y nunca sabrán de mí. De seguro que serán más felices si yo no estoy, así que se los haré fácil… estoy cansado de escuchar pelear a mi padre por mi comportamiento y de ver llorar a mamá cada vez que me doy la vuelta. ¡Sé que es por mí, me duele ver lo que le hago! Ella no debería llorar por mí, ¡Yo no valgo nada! De tres niños yo soy el único que jamás pudo ser lo que ellos querían, aunque lo intenté._

 _Mi hermana, siempre tan linda, apacible y agraciada, es la consentida de mis padres, siempre obtiene lo que quiere de ellos, ¡ella es tan dulce y perfecta!, le quiero mucho, en cierta forma creo que ella es la única que en realidad me quiere en este lugar._

 _Elliot… es todo un encantador, el orgullo de mi padre, y el conquistador de chicas por excelencia en el instituto, acaba de ser aceptado en una universidad de prestigio y nadie deja de hablar de eso, mi padre lo celebra a cada instante, le ha regado un coche precioso el año pasado y sus amigos no dejan de hacerle la corte para que los lleve de fiesta. ¡Odio a Elliot! Antes cuando éramos niños, jugábamos juntos y corríamos, él me ganaba algunas veces, pero estábamos juntos, ahora simplemente me ignora, soy un estorbo para él como para los demás… Elliot, siempre el perfecto, el casanova, el orgullo de mi padre… ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser como Elliot?!_

 _Todo se vuelve a nublar a mí alrededor…_

 _Él se acerca a mí, lleva sus botas grandes con la hebilla brillante, el lleva el cinturón en la mano. Intenta encontrarme. Yo me escondo en el armario, cierro los ojos y me tapo los oídos con mis manos… Se agacha y sonríe. Huele mal. A cigarrillos y alcohol. «Aquí estás, mierdecilla.»_

 _Una serie de imágenes llegan arremolinadas a mi mente, una mujer de ojos azules llorando…_

" _ **Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea"**_

 _Y un hombre, ese hombre oculto en las nebulosas de mi mente…_

—" _Hijo, tranquilízate, esto es por tu bien"… —Se acerca a mí con un cigarrillo y lo apaga en mi pecho. —"Tranquilízate, todo va estar bien"… —Se escuchan unos Gritos estrepitosos por todo el lugar._

—Angel, ¡Angel! —despierto rápidamente para ver a Meg,

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué ha pasado?—Me apresuro a decir en cuanto me despierto.

—Creo que tuviste otra pesadilla. —Comenta. —será mejor que te traiga un vaso con agua para que te calmes, esos sueños siempre te dejan agitado.

Veo a Megan y me pregunto: ¿Qué ha pasado con mi vida? esta niña no se ve una chica mala, por el contrario, es la mar de dulce y servicial, muy trabajadora para su corta edad. Ella y Lucy son mi única familia, creo que Lucy tiene casi mi misma edad, pero ella no me ha querido contar lo que ha sido de mi vida, me dice que mejor no pensar en eso y que rehaga a un nuevo Angel, ahora que estamos en esta ciudad.

En cierta forma sé que tiene razón, esas pesadillas que tanto me atormentan, deben de ser vestigios de mi pasado… un pasado que no sé si quiera recordar del todo.

¡No!... ellas me han protegido todo este tiempo, desde mi accidente, ellas dicen que sufrí una grave herida en la cabeza y por eso no recuerdo nada de mi vida. Aún estoy en rehabilitación por mi pierna. Lucy y Meg, no han dejado que me aleje mucho de la cabaña y mucho menos sin que ninguna de ellas me acompañe… ¡Es extraño, pero me siento protegido por estas dos chicas! Sé que emprendimos un viaje hacia una vida mejor, eso es lo que me han dicho ellas. En Irlanda solo había pobreza y necesidades… vinimos a este país a tomar lo que él nos podía dar y en este poco tiempo nos ha ido muy bien.

A veces creo que Lucy tiene razón, ¡será mejor dejar atrás el pasado y encarar esta nueva vida!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **(Junio 2011 - Primera parte)**

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Desde que era una niña me esforcé para salir siempre adelante. Vivíamos en Westport –Irlanda, mi madre y yo. ¡A mi padre nunca le conocí como tal! una noche se fue de casa para nunca más volver, aun no se sus razones, solo sé que nos dejó a mi madre y a mi solas y desamparadas, y a mi madre con un bebé en camino.

Cuando cumplí los 14 años mi madre comenzó a enfermar, tocia sin parar, y le costaba respirar, los médicos le dijeron que tenía algo llamado lupus o algo por el estilo… yo no lo supe hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Lo cierto es que la enfermedad la fue consumiendo lentamente y ya no podía ir a trabajar. Nuestros recursos se agotaban lentamente, tuve que salirme de la escuela para ponerme a trabajar.

Por ser menor de edad no se me permitía trabajar, así que no podía conseguir un empleo decente, tuve que suplicar al dueño de una tienda cerca de mi casa para que me dejara trabajar aseando. Éste lo permitió siempre y cuando no me entrometiera en sus asuntos; yo, accedí, puesto que no sabía de lo que hablaba y que estaba muy animada por la oportunidad, ya que de alguna manera debíamos mantenernos mi madre, mi hermana y yo.

Mi hermana Megan era una niña muy dulce e ingenua, le gustaba mucho salir de paseo y aprender cosas desde pequeña, en vez de ser mi madre quien cuidase de ella la situación fue todo lo contrario, ella era mi mano derecha nuestra pequeña familia y ayudaba en lo que podía con la enfermedad de nuestra madre. El estado de Irlanda mandaba unas míseras libras al mes, pero que nos han servido escasamente para mantenernos. A Meg le encantaban los libros, sobre todo los romances de novela, era una niña muy soñadora… pero a decir verdad a mí también me gustaban, era el único escape que teníamos a esa vida miserable. Después de comprar alimentos y las medicinas de mamá, siempre procuraba que me quedaran unos centavos, los que usaba para comprar esas revistas de segunda mano que tanto nos gustaban.

Una tarde de sábado, después de llegar del mercado, vi a una ambulancia que parada frente a nuestro edificio, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y corrí rápidamente hacia la casa para saber lo que pasaba. Cuando entré, vi a mi madre tirada en el piso, un paramédico la levantaba para subirla a la camilla, se veía blanca como un papel… cuando toque su mano la sentía fría. Meg no paraba de llorar, ella había visto toda la escena.

— ¡Estábamos hablando mi madre! ¡No tenemos más familiares! —Me dice Meg. —Vi un reportaje de varias personas que se reencontraron después de mucho tiempo, ella me dijo que nosotras no teníamos a nadie en el mundo, solo la una a la otra. —Me explico llorando.

—Tranquila Meggy, ¡No pasa, nada! ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y mamá estará de regreso pronto! —Le digo para consolarla, aunque por dentro estaba tan asustada como ella.

Tuve que dejarla en casa mientras yo me iba en la ambulancia con los paramédicos, solo tenía 16 años, pero era alta y parecía de 18, lo que me facilitó la vida para que no hicieran preguntas si estábamos solas o no, eso podía significar que al ser menor de edad nos enviarían lejos una de la otra, y con mi madre enferma no teníamos ninguna posibilidad de estar juntas.

Mi madre le había dicho una gran verdad a Meg. Solo nos teníamos las unas a las otras, no podíamos separarnos. Fue allí cuando me enteré que mi mamá estaba muy enferma y que tenía poco tiempo de vida, no había nada que hacer más que mitigar su dolor, su cáncer se expandía a otras partes de su cuerpo. Ese día llore como loca, grite hasta más no poder al subir a la azotea del hospital, la vida se había ensañado con nosotras de una manera muy cruel. ¡No entendida por qué esto tenía que pasarnos!

Una semana después, mamá fue dada de alta con medicamentos para mitigar el dolor, era muy costoso mantenerla hospitalizada y no podíamos darnos ese lujo. Necesitábamos dinero para sus medicamentos, pero el odioso tacaño dueño de la tienda donde trabajaba hacía ya dos años se negaba en darme un aumento, así que me aproveche que mi altura me hacía parecer mayor y usé el viejo maquillaje de mi madre, el que hacía años ya no usaba para conseguirme otro empleo, fue así como conseguí que me contrataran en un bar cerca del parque industrial de Westport, era un trabajo como mesera, y en realidad logré aprender muchas cosas del manejo de un negocio en ese lugar. Allí estuve trabajando más de un año por las noches, mientras que en las mañana trabajaba en la tienda.

Meg tenía 12 años y yo 17 cuando mamá murió. Había resistido durante mucho tiempo con el dolor, pero ella ya no podía más, la pobre hizo lo que pudo para ocultarnos sus malestares y trataba de no quejarse, pero yo sabía que estaba sufriendo y mucho. Megan nunca supo la verdad hasta el final, ella pensaba que los medicamentos eran para curarla, que pronto se aliviaría y estaría siempre con nosotras. ¡Mi madre y yo acordamos que eso fuera así! Yo perdí mi infancia por el abandono de mi padre y la enfermedad de mi madre, pero no había necesidad de arrastrar a esa vida a mi pobre hermanita, ella no tenía la culpa de nada… ninguna de nosotras la teníamos, pero si estaba en mi alcance, procuraría mantenerla a salvo.

La noche en que mi madre murió hablo conmigo, ella estaba recostada en el sofá esperándome que llegara del trabajo, tenía algo que decirme tan importante como la vida misma.

— ¡Lucy! —Me dijo agonizante con las fuerzas que le quedaban. —Busca en mi cuarto, el cajón debajo del ropero. ¡Apresúrate! — Dijo, haciendo señas a su habitación para que me diera prisa.

Enseguida fui a buscar lo que me pedía, entre a la habitación y veo que Meg aun duerme en la pequeña cama al lado de la de mi madre, me acerco al ropero y busco lo que mi madre pide, se trataba de una pequeña caja de cartón, con decoraciones a los lados, me apresuro a llevarla a donde ella está, se la entrego y saca de ellas algunas cartas, algunas dirigidas a mi padre, en agradecimiento por salvarle la vida en la Guerra de Kuwait, otras se referían a una dirección escrita en caso de necesitar ayuda.

Era una dirección en otro país, en Estados Unidos para ser precisos, yo aún no entendía la conexión que mi madre quería hacerme entender.

— ¡Las casualidades de la vida existen, Lucy! Tu padre ayudó a un Marine que se encontraba en apuros en la guerra de Kuwait, lo llevó a la base militar norteamericana más cercana y se quedó junto con él. Cual fue la sorpresa semanas después al hablar habían descubierto que estaban emparentados. —Dice mi madre pero continúa al ver mi cara de asombro. —Él mandó esas cartas de agradecimiento, diciéndole a tu padre que si algún día él necesitaba de su ayuda las puertas de su casa estarían abiertas para él y su familia… Lucy, tú y Meg son su familia… debes prometerme que buscaras la manera de irte de Irlanda con tu hermana y buscaras a tu tío, lo último que supe es que tienes una prima, las especificaciones están en los sobres. —Me dice mi madre. —También hay algo de dinero en esta caja, úsalo para viajar con tu hermana, después que yo muera, quedaran desprotegidas y querrán separarlas… Sabes que tu hermana es muy ingenua, ¡No sobrevivirá sin ti!

—Pero Mamá, ¡no tengo ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer sin ti! —Le digo llorando.

— ¡Lucia O'Brien!, ¡Eres más que una niña fuerte, ya eres toda una mujer! Creo que ya te di suficiente tiempo para que te repongas a mi perdida, desde antes de saber lo de mi enfermedad, sabias que tenías que cuidar de tu hermana… ¡júrame que lo harás! ¡Cuidaras de Meg!

Yo asiento con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Deberás empacar las cosas que necesiten tu hermana y tu antes de irse, luego de que muera, vendrán a buscarlas, de seguro el casero estará más que dispuesto de entregarlas, ya que casi no pagamos nada en este lugar. ¡Deberás prepararte, Lucia!

Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente.

— ¡Que Dios te bendiga mi amor! dile a tu hermana que también la amo, pero ya no puedo estar con ustedes. ¡Cuídense mucho! Y poco a poco se va quedando dormida. Yo lloro inconsolablemente porque aunque no pudo darme lo que necesitaba ella hizo lo mejor que podía, era mi madre y la amaba por ello.

Me sereno para hacer lo que ella me pidió. Despierto a Meg para decirle que debemos empacar lo más deprisa posible, sin decirle que mi madre ha muerto, ella lo hace lo mejor que puede e intenta empacar algo para mamá cuando la detengo.

¡Meg, mamá se ha ido! —Le digo con pesar y lágrimas en mis ojos.

—No es cierto, ¡está dormida! —Me dice y enseguida va a despertarla, pero mamá no responde. Ella empieza a llorar inconsolablemente y yo junto con ella, pero se lo prometí… le prometí que debemos irnos y eso es lo que deberemos hacer.

— ¡Meg! Hay que empacar lo antes posible, solo lo que podamos cargar y las cosas de valor que podamos vender. —Le digo, pero ella no me presta atención. — ¡MEGAN O'BRIAN! ¡Si no nos vamos de aquí pronto, nos separaran y tal vez no volvamos a vernos! —Ella asiente lentamente al entender mis palabras y se mueve lo más veloz posible para recoger nuestras cosas.

Yo meto las cartas y el dinero que nos dejó mi madre en un bolso escondido entre la ropa y Meg hace lo mismo con el alhajero de mamá en otro bolso junto con algo de su ropa.

— ¡Escucha bien, Meg! vamos a tener que llamar a los paramédicos para que se lleven a mamá. Escondamos los bolsos en el armario mientras tanto.

Así lo hicimos, llamamos a la ambulancia para que nos ayudaran con nuestra madre, los paramédicos ya sabían que había muerto y se la llevaron directamente a la morgue, le suplique al casero que no los delatara con servicios sociales hasta el funeral de nuestra madre. Era lo único que quería. Este accedió de mala gana, pero la renta se vencía en unos días y ya estaba pagada, él me daba ese tiempo para averiguar qué hacer con mi vida.

Y así pasó, el estado se encargó de enterrar a nuestra madre tres días después que murió, ese día yo debía ir a trabajar a la tienda después del sepelio. La idea era pedirle al dueño que me pagase lo que me debía y esa misma noche irnos de Westport, pero el dueño tenía otras ideas, sabia de nuestra situación y de que mi madre acababa de fallecer.

Estaba limpiando los baños que se encontraban detrás de la gasolinera para luego ir a los pasillos de la tienda, cuando el dueño se acerca a mí por detrás y me tomo por las caderas siseándome suavemente al oído.

— ¡¿Quieres más dinero?! ... ¡Pues entonces dame lo que quiero! … ¡Te quiero a ti! —Me dice

Intenté quitármelo de encima pero no lo logre, grité pero nadie me oía. El había cerrado la puerta de la tienda y por la fuerza me llevo hacia adentro, me tomo por los brazos, besando mi cuello, traté de apartarlo pero él golpeó mi mejilla y me desgarró la franela que llevaba, cuando tomarme a la fuerza, logre darle una patada en las pelotas y vi una botella de licor en la mesa, la tome y le se la partí con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza, él quedo desmayado al instante y corrí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que regrese y busque las llaves que se encontraban en el mostrador cerca de la caja registradora que estaba abierta.

Las tomé, no sin antes pensar en los últimos tres años de mi vida en este lugar, me siendo mal pagada y usada por esta mierda asquerosa, que solo estaba esperando el mejor momento para abusar de mí, pensaba en lo harta que estaba de esta vida, trabajando incansablemente para ganar algunas monedas, ese imbécil nunca quiso pagarme como merecía por ser menor de edad.

Así que tomé una decisión, abrí la caja registradora y saque de ella todo el dinero que allí había, que no era poco, eso nos alcanzaría para irnos a Dublín hoy mismo, luego podría ver la manera de irnos a América .

Así, lo hicimos, salí de la tienda lo más rápido que pude hacia el apartamento, ahí me esperaba Meg, con los bolsos listos para partir hacia una nueva vida… con la bendición de nuestra madre.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **(Junio 2011 – Segunda parte)**

Tomé a Meg y los bolsos y salimos rápidamente del edificio, en la entrada pudimos ver al casero, que se nos acercaba, de seguro ya estaba vencido nuestro plazo.

—No es necesario que diga nada, ya nos vamos, todo lo que quede de valor en el apartamento, puede quedárselo —Le digo, a pesar que sé que solo quedan unos viejos trastos,.

Desde el primer momento Meg y yo intentamos empeñar varias cosas para tener más dinero, la meta era irnos a América y encontrar a mi tío.

—Será mejor que se apresuren —Me dice. — ya llame a servicios sociales.

Aun no acababa de decir eso cuando salimos apresuradas del lugar, pude ver al voltear la esquina que entraban al edificio varias personas uniformadas, seguramente buscándonos para llevarnos a algún albergue, o detenerme por haber robado la tienda donde trabajé.

— ¡Sin mirar atrás! — Le digo a Megan— Aquí ya no hay nada que nos pertenezca y nada que añorar.

Tal vez un día pueda volver por las cenizas de mi madre, ¡es lo único que quiero de este lugar! Pero por lo pronto, debo cumplir la promesa que le hice. Llegamos a la parada de autobuses y compro dos boletos para Dublín y algo de comer en la tienda, estoy muy nerviosa, se que si nos atrapan nunca más volveré a ver a mi hermanita y de seguro estaré en prisión por ladrona, pero mi subconsciente me dice que era lo mínimo que me merecía, había trabajado como esclava durante 3 años en ese lugar por un mísero pago que ni siquiera alcanzaba para nada. Aparte está el hecho de que el malnacido intentó abusar de mí, aprovechándose de mi necesidad y de la muerte de mi madre. ¡NO!... debo seguir mi propio consejo, no debo mirar atrás y confiar en Dios que todo nos salga bien.

Nos embarcamos a Dublín en el autobús sin contratiempos, aunque Meg se notaba muy nerviosa al ver que un guardia de seguridad subía, yo trate de estar segura de mi misma y con mirada que denotaba mi tranquilidad, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo del miedo. El guardia salió sin problemas de la unidad y enseguida el autobús arrancó Rumbo a nuestra nueva vida.

Dublín era una ciudad, mucho más movida que Westport, ¡no por nada era la capital de Irlanda! Me sentí perdida desde el primer momento en que llegamos, pero siempre tratando de mantener mi aparente seguridad delante de mi hermana, ahora era yo la que dirigía nuestra pequeña familia, aunque si lo pienso bien… siempre fui yo.

Caminamos sin rumbo inicialmente, quería encontrar un lugar donde dormir por lo menos esa noche para comprar dos pasajes de avión a América. Pero no conseguimos nada, solo un pequeño callejón donde mucha gente se arremolinaba y juntaba cerca de una cubeta de basura a la que usaban de hoguera, hacía mucho frio esa noche.

Deje que Meg se calentara un poco y luego nos fuimos a un rincón vacío para dormir un poco mientras amanecía, cuidé el sueño de mi hermana mientras resguardaba nuestras únicas posesiones, no confiaba en ninguna de esas personas, la vida me había enseñado a no confiar… confié en el dueño de la tienda y quiso abusar de mí, confié en el casero y casi nos agarra a seguridad social por su culpa, confié en mi padre y nos abandonó… confié en mi madre y ella murió dejando a mi hermanita a mi cargo, ¡y yo no sabía que hacer!

A la mañana siguiente caminamos para conseguir algo de comer, compramos un par de Sándwiches y empezamos a caminar, cuando Meg ve una pequeña tienda en una de las esquinas, se trataba de una librería, era pequeña, a Meg siempre le gusto leer, creo que ese es su escape a la realidad.

— ¡Vamos a entrar! —le digo, ella ha pasado por mucho últimamente, pienso que tal vez si le compro un pequeño libro de bolsillo pueda mitigar un poco todo lo que hemos pasado.

En el mostrador, se encontraba una mujer mayor, se veía una persona gentil aunque yo había aprendido a desconfiar de todo tipo de gente, pero Meg no. Ella tomó un libro del estante de las ofertas y me lo dio para que le diera el visto bueno, lo hice, se trataba de un libro de los ángeles que se atraviesan en el camino de las personas, u algo así decía la parte trasera del libro. Sin vacilar se lo entrega a la señora para pagar

La señora ve el libro y ve a mi hermanita y a mí con mucho recelo, enseguida me alarmo he intento pagar.

— ¿Cuánto es? —Me apresuro a decirle.

—¡Son tres Euros!— Me responde con amabilidad y con una cara sonriente.

— ¿Es bueno este libro? —Pregunta mi hermana

— ¡Oh sí! De hecho en el aprendes a identificar a tus ángeles guardianes —Le dice a mi hermanita como si ella estuviera en una escuela. —A veces necesitamos dejar que otros cuiden de nosotros, porque nosotros no somos capaces de hacerlo por nosotros mismos.

— ¿Usted identificó alguna vez a un Angel? —Le pregunta una Megan curiosa.

— ¡Claro que sí!, mi esposo era todo un ángel para mí. El cuido de mi durante todos estos años y me hizo muy feliz tenerlo en mi vida. —Nos dice con un tono de tristeza en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunta Meg, y no sé ¡¿De dónde salió tan parlanchina?!

— Él murió hace un par de años, pero me dejo muchos recuerdos hermosos, a veces los ángeles nos ayudan en la vida y cuando ya cumplen su cometido se van como vinieron, de improvisto. —Nos dice la señora en tono de añoranza.

Meg observa un cartel que está al lado de la caja registradora solicitando un ayudante para la librería.

— ¿Está vacante ese empleo? — Le dice enseñando el cartel.

—Sí, pero creo que ambas non muy jóvenes como para trabajar sin el permiso de sus padres. — nos dice. En ese momento me lleno de algo muy parecido a la rabia.

—He trabajado desde que tenía 14 años señora, Solía trabajar para una tienda limpiando los pasillos y lavando los baños todos los santos días, y también trabajaba en un bar donde también hacia el aseo y después me enseñaron a llevar la caja registradora y a hacer algunos tragos. —Le digo con suficiencia, estoy harta que la gente crea que porque soy menor de edad no puedo o no debo valerme por mi misma.

La señora me mira ceñuda de los pies a la cabeza, al igual que a Meg.

— ¿Dónde están sus padres? —Me pregunta.

— Murieron. —Le digo secamente.

— Estamos yendo rumbo a América a ver a mi tío, mi madre le dijo que lo hiciéramos. —Dice una indiscreta Meg.

— ¡Ya veo! ¿Y saben exactamente en qué parte de América vive ese tío de ustedes? — Me pregunta.

No había caído en cuenta en ese detalle, mi madre nos había embarcado en un camino sin fin, Estado unidos en muy grande, no sé qué camino debemos tomar, pero están las cartas, de seguro que allí podre saberlo, aún no he tenido tiempo de leerlas. Ya señora me mira con determinación.

— ¡Bien! El empleo es tuyo, aunque te digo que no te podré pagar mucho, pero arriba de la tienda esta mi casa con un pequeño cuarto donde seguro podrán dormir ambas, y les garantizo las comidas. —Nos dice. —Desde luego, sólo será hasta que puedan partir a América a buscar a su tío… ¿Qué les parece?

Me parece… demasiado bueno para ser verdad, acá debía de haber algún tipo de trampa, no confiaba en que alguien diera algo por nada y esta señora no era la excepción. Pague el libro y cuando estoy tomándolo a punto de salir de la tienda Meg responde con una seguridad que nunca le había oído jamás

— ¡Aceptamos! —Le dice a la señora.

Me quede estupefacta ante la seguridad en la voz de mi hermanita. La señora sonríe, sale del mostrador y nos tiende la mano.

—Mi nombre es Susan McMilan, y soy la dueña de esta pequeña tienda… y ustedes.

—Yo soy Megan O' Brian y ella mi hermana Lucia —responde mi hermana, yo aún no puedo hablar de la impresión que Meg me ha dado, ¡jamás la había oído hablar ni actuar así!

—Bueno que dicen si por lo pronto, suben a su habitación y se ponen descansan un poco, hay panecillos en la mesa del comedor, pueden tomarlos. Después hablaremos de las condiciones del empleo. — dice la señora Susan

Meg parece que se hubiera ganado la lotería, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo el camino a la habitación que nos daba la señora. Resultaba ser que no era tan pequeña, en comparación a los cuartos de nuestro departamento, y estaba limpio y sereno, se veía muy calmado. Tenía una cama Matrimonial en medio con una mesita de noche.

—Esta será su habitación. —Afirma Susan. — Pónganse cómodas, más tarde vendré a verlas y sale para ir abajo a atender la librería.

Al quedarnos solas, miro a Meg muy insistentemente, estoy enojada con ella como nunca lo he estado

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Meg?

Que no lo vez, estoy tomando la oportunidad, ella es nuestro ángel guardián, ella nos ayudará. —Me dice señalando el libro que le acabo de comprar.

Resultó que Susan era una mujer muy dulce y apacible, yo me encargaba del que hacer de la tienda y de la casa con la ayuda de mi hermana. Incluso inscribió a Megan en una escuela mientras yo hacia los preparativos para nuestro viaje a América, que no era nada fácil. El pasaje para América no era nada barato y necesitabas documentos como el pasaporte, ser mayor de edad o tener el permiso de nuestros padres… En fin, por donde lo viéramos estábamos jodidas, yo apenas tenía 17 años y Meg sólo 12, no teníamos documentos, a no ser nuestras partidas de nacimiento que mi madre se encargó de colocar en la caja junto con las cartas y el dinero antes de morir… ¡no sabía que mi madre fuera tan organizada!

Lo cierto era que tanto Meg como yo estábamos varadas en Dublín, hasta que encontrase la manera de irnos a América sin contratiempo, y por lo que auguraban las señales, eso no iba a hacer en un futuro cercano.

Megan tenía razón, Susan era nuestro ángel… en todo momento siempre estuvo atenta con nosotras, nos trataba como a sus nietas y yo llegué a quererla como tal, esa fue la información que puso en la escuela de Megan para poder inscribirla, que era nuestra abuela y que estaba encargaba de nosotras, también me obligó a seguir estudiando por las noches, mientras que le ayudaba en el día con la limpieza de la casa y de la tienda, en fin llegamos a hacer una familia e realidad y aunque aún ahorraba para poder cumplir la promesa de mi madre, poco a poco iba olvidando el anhelo para partir hacia el nuevo destino que representaba el otro continente.

Me gradué en la escuela a distancia en tiempo record, todo Gracias a Susan, quien pasaba toda la mañana conmigo estudiando y leyendo cuando no había mucho que hacer, en realdad siendo una librería no tenía otra alternativa, o estudiaba…. O estudiaba, en ese aspecto Susan era muy estricta. A veces pienso que si mi madre no hubiese estado tan enferme, ella sería como Susan, en cambio Meg piensa que nuestra madre la puso en nuestro camino para cuidarnos por ella. Es algo que leyó en ese estúpido libro que le regale al entrar a este lugar y que conserva como un tesoro, hasta lo encuadernó de una manera muy bonita, parece un pequeño diario, fue algo que le enseñaron en la escuela.

Así fue como los años pasaron, 6 años viviendo una vida tranquila en Dublín, conseguí un préstamo universitario y logré estudiar administración, a Meg quien amaba los libros, decidió estudiar literatura, Susan estaba encantaba por eso, pero cada día se veía más decaída, a pesar que con nosotras aparentaba ser alegre y vivaz. Sin embargo, ya esto me había pasado una vez, aquella vez que lloré de rabia por la inminente muerte de mi madre, y ya no quería seguir perdiendo a más personas en mi vida.

Un día mientras atendía el mostrador cuando veo a Susan desfallecerse entre mis ojos, salgo corriendo a ayudarla para que no se caiga y la ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas que puso para la lectura de libros de Meg.

— ¿Estas bien, Susy? —Le pregunto, le tenía mucho cariño a esta viejita, tanto que no soportaba la idea de que nos dejara algún día, tal y como hizo mi madre.

— No es nada mi niña. —Me responde. —Es solo que mi Greg, ya está empezando a llamarme… ¡No llores! —Dice al ver mis lágrimas. —Eres una mujer fuerte Lucy, le doy gracias a Dios de que pude ver crecer a estas niñas tan maravillosas, tú y tu hermana, me dieron el ultimo soplo de vida que necesitaba, y ahora me toca partir. — Yo niego con la cabeza, esto no puede estar pasando, ¡No otra vez!

— ¡No estoy diciendo que sea hoy Lucy! —Me dice. —Pero será pronto, soy una anciana y he vivido lo suficiente, ustedes han sido mi única familia desde que mi Greg murió. Él fue mi ángel sanador, y estoy segura de que yo fui la de ustedes.

—Pero… no puedes irte, ¡Te necesitamos! —Le digo.

— ¡Lucy, yo solo soy tu ángel de paso! Necesitaban estar preparadas para seguir con su camino, ahora eres adulta, con una carrera en la mano, Megan también lo es y puede seguir con sus estudios a donde vayan.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nos estas echando? —Le pregunto indignada

— ¡Nooo, cariño! —Me dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla. —Pero si deseo que continúen su camino, el camino que tu madre trazo para ustedes, deben ir a América y buscar a tu tío, aquí no hay nada para ustedes.

La miro atónita, no creo lo que me está diciendo.

—Voy a vender la librería, y me iré a un lugar de ancianos que se encuentra a las afueras de Dublín… ya fui a verlo, es muy bonito y muy tranquilo… allí pasaré mis últimos días… Te daré una parte de lo que me den por la tienda, para ambas, para que puedan irse a América sin contratiempos. Sé que tienes algunos euros guardados para eso. —Yo asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? —Le pregunto.

— ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Yo estaré bien! Pronto mi Greg vendrá a buscarme, lo siento en mi cuerpo, solo no quisiera dejarlas desprotegidas, por lo menos las dejaré sabiendo que fueron a encontrarse con su tío. — Me dice. —Deberás preparar todo para el viaje Lucy.

Esa noche me fui a un parque que se encontraba algo retirado de la tienda, y llore, grite, despotrique contra el mundo, no entendía porque el destino se volvía a ensañar con nosotras, descargue mi ira pateando un árbol del parque, y cuando me calme volví a la que hace 6 años he llamado casa, y que otra vez se me estaba arrebatando, volveríamos a salir huyendo por los caminos del destino.

Regresé a casa, ya más serena y volví a hacer lo que hice hace 6 años, planificar un plan para sobrevivir junto con mi hermanita, al fin y al cabo mi madre tenía razón, solo somos ella y yo y Susan estaba muy clara en ello, debía volver a buscar la manera de irnos a buscar a mi tío.

Los días pasaron y rápidamente pude obtener lo que antes, siendo menor de edad no pude, nuestros pasaportes, la peor parte de todo esto fue decírselo a Meg, ella se sentía igual que yo, o aun peor. Ella adoraba a Susan y siendo tan frágil e inocente le pegaba el que debiéramos partir sin ella.

Pero, esta vez se hizo muy fácil irnos, en ningún momento se pusieron trabas, incluso logramos conseguir un vuelo económico hasta Washington y logre que alguien nos dirigiera a Vancouver o a Portland de dónde venían los sellos de las estampillas.

Nos dimos cuenta que hace 6 años no dejábamos nada en Westport, mi madre ya se había ido y ella estaba en mi corazón y en el de Meg. Pero esta vez, dejábamos un pedazo en Dublín, uno que se quedaba con Susan y en todo lo que nos enseñó y ayudo todo este tiempo.

El momento de la despedida fue muy descargadora para las tres, no encontraba la manera de agradecerle a esta perfecta desconocida todo lo que había hecho por nosotras, me enseñó a confiar nuevamente, y me dio más armas para valerme por mi misma, para luchar por lo que quería, en cierta forma y aunque no quería admitirlo, Susan tenía razón, Debíamos embarcarnos a América y seguir nuestro camino, Dublín solo fue una parada.

Antes de embarcarnos mi sexto sentido hizo que me pusiera alerta, llevaba en mi bolso los ahorros que me sobraron para nuestro viaje, era lo que usaríamos mientras encontraba un trabajo. Así que decido llevar a Meg al baño.

— ¡Necesito que guardes esto por mí, en un lugar seguro! —Le digo, pasándole una faja de dinero que tenía en mi bolso, un total de seis mil dólares, que Susan me ayudo a cambiar. Guardo lo indispensable en mi bolso y el resto se lo doy a Meg, ella siempre guarda las cosas importantes en un lugar inesperado.

Todo parecía que iba a estar bien de momento, pero no sé por qué un pequeño escalofrío entraba por mi espalda, no sospechaba de nadie que pudiera hacernos daño, hasta que nuevamente los azares del destino se entrelazaron, convirtiendo nuevamente nuestras vidas en un caos en el que nunca debimos estar involucradas, o mejor dicho, ¡nunca debí involucrar a mi hermanita en todo esto!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **(Junio 2011 – Tercera parte)**

Nos embarcamos en el avión con el corazón partido en dos, buscando un nuevo camino y dejando el cariño de la que siembre querré como si fuese mi abuela. Tomé la mano de Meg cuando nos montamos en el avión… ninguna de las dos nos habíamos montado en un avión, Jamás.

Duramos algo más de quince horas montadas en el avión, fue un viaje realmente agotador para ambas, antes de irnos, pude conseguir mediante la agencia de viajes donde compré los boletos que alguien nos guiara hacia un pequeño hotel para descansar y luego en carretera hasta Vancouver, debíamos ahorrar lo más posible, no sabía cuánto tardaríamos en encontrar a mi tío.

Durante el viaje iba pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado estos últimos años, en lo que había sido nuestra vida, estoy segura que cambiaría radicalmente al pisar suelo americano, pero, ¿todo seria para bien? Una espina de mal presagio rondada por mi mente, decidí dejarle de lado, ya que sabía que era mi tendencia a desconfiar de todos, algo en lo que Susan me enseño una gran lección. Me preguntaba: ¿Cómo sería mi tío? ¿Qué edad tendría mi prima? ¿Cómo sería su familia?...

¿Sería una de esas niñas a la que sus padres complacían en todo?... Siempre envidié a la gente que podía darle de todo a sus hijos, niños que con el tiempo se convertían en vanidosos, los cuales pensaban que el mundo estaba a sus pies. Muchas personas en mi vida fueron así y el primero de todos fue mi padre, a quien no le importábamos un mísero centavo, primero marchó para la milicia irlandesa y cuando regresó, solo se quedó unas pocas semanas, el tiempo suficiente para dejar a mi madre embarazada de Meg e irse igual que como vino.

Pienso también en el pasado, en las veces que tuve que trabajar por unas míseras monedas en la tienda del cretino baboso, por aquel entonces había vendido mi alma al diablo por tener la oportunidad de una nueva vida, una donde todo pudiese ser más tranquilo, donde no haya que suplicar para que te paguen por un trabajo bien hecho.

De hecho, ¡sí! ¡Creo que vendí mi alma al diablo!

El peor error de mi vida, fue haber contratado a esa maldita agencia de viajes para que hiciera las gestiones… Esperándonos a la salida del aeropuerto había un hombre que aparentaba ser de buena procedencia por cómo estaba vestido, llevaba un cartel con nuestros nombres escritos en él. Entendimos que era la persona que venía a buscarnos para llevarnos al hotel y luego a la estación para viajar rumbo a Vancouver.

En el primer instante me dio mala espina, aún no podía diferenciar a la gente por sus intenciones, pero en ese momento debíamos irnos con él, estábamos en un país totalmente desconocido para nosotras, lo único que nos salvaba era que hablábamos y entendíamos el mismo idioma, aunque Meg y yo también hablábamos en irlandés, ¡todos en Irlanda, también hablábamos en ingles!

Mike Harris, así se llamaba nuestro guía, era el que nos llevaría a un hotel, para luego trasladarnos a la parada de autobuses para comprar boletos para Vancouver. Nos subió en su camioneta junto con nuestras cosas, algo no se veía bien en todo esto y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pude ver que Meg también lo estaba, pero siendo la mayor yo tenía que hacerme la fuerte por las dos.

Condujo una gran cantidad de kilómetros hasta que nos encontramos frente a una casa en el medio de la nada, la casa se veía abandonada, pomo si en décadas hubiese sido habitada.

— ¡Bájense! — Dijo autoritariamente, como si nosotras fuéramos algo de él.

— Un momento, primero nos vas a decir donde estamos. ¡Este no fue el lugar por el que se te pago para llevarnos! — le digo con aire de suficiencia, en el fondo estoy asustada, pero no quiero que este hombre vea mi miedo.

— ¡Son una estúpidas ilusas! ¿De verdad se tragaron el cuento que venían a Estados Unidos de turistas por un bajo precio y que de paso tenían chofer incluido? —Se burla de nosotras. — ¡NOOO! ¡Ustedes vinieron a este país y no precisamente a turistear, niñas tontas! Esto es una transacción de negocios… vivir en Norteamérica tiene su precio, y ustedes lo van a tener que pagar… —Nos dice con mucha seguridad, sacando un arma. —Ahora señoritas, no me gusta maltratar a la mercancía, pero si no se bajan ahora mismo voy a tener que hacerlo.

Pude ver que Meg estaba tan blanca como un papel, y creo que yo estaba igual, hicimos lo que nos pidió, bajamos del vehículo y nos encaminamos a la casa, ahí nos esperaba una señora se veía mayor y con mucho sobrepeso, estaba esperándonos a la entrada de la casa.

— ¡Con que por fin llegó la mercancía! —Le dice a Mike, el conductor. — ¡Habrá que examinarlas para ver si son de buena calidad! —Se acerca a nosotras observándonos de arriba abajo, yo la miro de manera desafiante, ¡no quiero que sepa que le tengo miedo!

— ¡Átala! —Le dice a Mike refiriéndose a mí y este me empuja y me lleva a una habitación cerca donde se encuentran unas cadenas que me pone inmediatamente a punto de pistola. —Empezaremos con la más joven, vamos niña... Te prometo que no te dolerá… solo queremos saber que tan buena eres. — dice refiriéndose a Meg.

— ¡NOOOO! ¡NO LA TOQUES MALDITA DESGRACIADA!, ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA! ¡SUELTALAAA! —Grito. —Pero, ninguno de nuestros captores nos hicieron caso, veo como la mujer lleva a Meg y la obliga a desvestirse y acostarse en la camilla.

— ¡No me haga daño por favor! —Le dice Meg llorando y yo pido lo mismo, la mujer toma una jeringa de la mesita cerca de la camilla y sin miramientos se la clava a Meg en su hombro.

— ¡NOOO! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ! —Vuelvo a gritar, de repente Mike se acerca a mí.

— ¡Ya estoy cansada de tus gritos, maldita perra! —y me da un bofetón tan fuerte que mi cabeza choca contra el muro y pierdo el sentido de inmediato.

Cuando despierto puedo ver que soy yo la que se encuentra atada en la camilla, veo que estoy desnuda, solo con una bata de hospital como la que esa mujer hizo que Meg se pusiera…. ¡Meg!... ¿Dónde está Meg?

— ¿Meg? … MEGAN…—trato de gritar, pero siento que mi cabezas da vueltas, de seguro que por el golpe que ese hombre me dio. — MEGAN…—Sigo gritando.

De repente entra la señora a la habitación.

—Tu hermana aun duerme, creo que me pase un poco con la dosis de Rohypnol, sin embargo el efecto en ti ha pasado muy rápido.

— ¿Qué le ha hecho? Le juro que si la lastimó….

— ¿Lastimarla?... ¿A la gallina de los huevos de oro? … ¡NOOO!, no las lastimaremos. —Me dice. —Son jóvenes… son bonitas y… ¡son vírgenes! — dice estos riéndose entre dientes. — ¡Nos hemos ganado la lotería! ¡Pagaran mucho dinero por ustedes! Las vírgenes a su edad, son un espécimen raro en este país, de seguro que pagaran 500.000,00 Dólares por cada una, tal vez más por tu hermana porque es más joven, ¡el mercado de las vírgenes es muy escaso pero es muy bien pagado! —Dice esto muy emocionada, pensando en lo que hará con nosotras. —Por lo pronto, tu no me ocasionaras problemas, y vuelve a la mesita donde saco la jeringa para Meg y hace lo mismo conmigo, sin piedad la clava en mi hombro, y yo estando atada no pude resistirme.

Despierto nuevamente y me encuentro en una jaula gigante, encadenada a la pata de una cama de concreto, el lugar se encuentra oscuro, casi no veo nada más a no ser sombras. No sé dónde estoy, y solo puedo pensar en mi pequeña hermana.

— ¡Meg! —Digo con la esperanza de que pueda oírme.

— ¡Lucy! —la escucho decirme, veo más claramente que al lado de la jaula donde me encuentro está ella, también se encuentra encadenada.

Nos separan solo unas rejas e intento acercarme a ella, pero las cadenas no me lo permiten, solo puedo tocar sus manos extendidas con la punta de mis dedos, lloro desconsoladamente, ¿cómo pude meternos en este enredo? ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto le pasara a Meg? Falté a la promesa que le hice a mi madre, y a la que le hice a Susan de tener un destino mejor. Seriamos vendidas seguramente para ser objeto sexuales de los hombres y en estos momentos estaban jugando para ver quien pagaba más alto por nuestra virginidad. Sé que una vez que se haga la venta, seremos separadas y nunca más volveremos a vernos. Ese pensamiento me deprime enormemente y no paro de llorar, ya no puedo seguir haciéndome la fuerte, ya no tengo el suficiente valor para eso, mi madre me había dicho antes de morir que yo era toda una mujer, ¡pero era mentira!, siempre fui una niña escudándose en su máscara de mujer valiente, para que nadie la lastimara, y que nadie lastimara a su hermanita. Pero ahora ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, había fracasado estrepitosamente en mi tarea de conseguir una nueva vida para mi hermana y para mí.

— ¿Me perdonas? ¿Me perdonas, Meg? —suplico a mi hermana por su perdón.

— ¡No fue tu culpa, Lucy! — Me responde llorando.

Lloro, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siguiera cuando supe que mi madre moriría, o cuando Susan me dijo que tenía que partir, lloro porque he faltado a la promesa de mi madre, no he sido capaz de proteger a Megan, lloro por que no puedo hacer nada más y Meg lo hace conmigo... y así pasamos mucho tiempo hasta quedarnos dormidas en el piso de nuestras prisiones.

Así pasamos lo que creo que fueron días… Mike, llevaba lo que se suponía era nuestra comida, un engrudo asqueroso, que teníamos que comer si no queríamos morirnos de hambre.

Un día mientras entró Mike con la vieja obesa y otra persona. Una mujer… Puede verla con mis ojos entrecerrados, se veía una mujer muy elegante…

— ¡Entonces esta hecho! — Dice la mujer. — ¡Llevaras a estas niñas al lugar que te indique!... asegúrate que hagan la trasferencia… ¡Necesito el dinero!

— ¡No se preocupe, Madame! — Le dice la vieja bruja. — Todo se hará como usted ordena.

— No es necesario decirte que llevas una carga muy valiosa… todos sacaremos una buena tajada de ellas! — Dice la mujer acercándose a las jaulas. — ¡Son jóvenes…y bonitas! Serán una buena transacción si aprenden el juego… —Y sale de la allí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mike se queda en nuestra prisión y emboza una sonrisa mientras me hago la dormida.

— ¿Adivinen qué? — Nos dice contento. — ¡Se les cumplirá su sueño! No iremos a Vancouver, pero iremos a Portland que está muy cerca. ¡Ya tenemos compradores para ustedes! —Nos dice.

Abre las jaulas y nos abre los candados que nos atan a las camas, sacándonos a rastras de ellas, veo que nos encontrábamos en un sótano. Subimos hacia la casa y la luz del día nos pega de repente. Mike nos lleva a una habitación, desierta, donde veo a la mujer obesa con una manguera en la mano. En cuanto estamos solas ella abre la manguera y lanza un chorro fuerte de agua helada sobre nosotras.

— ¡Deben estar limpias para cuando lleguen! — nos dice. — ¡Ningún hombre se querrá acostar con una mujer que huela mal, aunque sea virgen! —Afirma.

Nos da jabón y champú para que nos lavemos con delicadeza, yo ya no puedo luchar más, me siento débil, seguramente por la poca alimentación que hemos recibido estos días. Luego nos permite secarnos y vestimos, elige uno de los vestidos que llevábamos en nuestras maletas. Y una vez que estábamos listas la mujer le dice a Mike que ya podrá llevarnos.

— ¿Puedo llevar mi morral? —le dice Meg a la mujer obesa muy inocentemente. —Por favor, solo llevo un diario, un libro que me dio mi madre antes de partir y una caja con las cartas de mi padre, me gustaría llevármelo… ¿puedo? — Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no sabía porque, así que le seguí el juego.

— ¡Si prometes que no pondrás resistencia te lo daré! aparte ya revise tus porquerías sus pasaportes ya los tiene Mike. — le da a Meg el morral con sus cosas y nos obliga a movernos hacia afuera donde estaba la camioneta.

Una vez que estamos atadas en la camioneta escucho una discusión, entre nuestros captores.

— ¡Tienes el maletín para entrar en la subasta! ¡Recuerda que debes pedir medio millón por cada una, como mínimo! … Seremos Ricos ¡Mike!... Madame también estará muy contenta. ¡Nunca más voy a tener que vivir en esta pocilga! nos podemos ir de aquí en cuanto regreses.

— ¡No te preocupes mamá! Tendrás la vida que te mereces. — Le dice Mike.

¡Mamá!, ¡Esa vieja es la madre de este hijo de puta! Estoy impactada por el comentario pero puedo ver que Meg tiene algo en mente, y pienso seguirle el juego... Ahora estamos más cercas que en la sucia jaula, ella se acerca a mí y me abraza muy fuertemente aun encadenadas. Mike arranca a lo que será nuestro destino.

Estábamos todos en silencio cuando de repente Mike lo rompe.

—Estamos pasando por la zona de Silver Lake cerca del monte Saint Helens, por aquí nadie nos encontrara, la zona se encuentra cerrada, como ustedes pueden ver. — Nos dice— Sé que no conocen nada de Estados Unidos, y tal vez esa sea la única oportunidad que tengan de ver algo de el país, creo que estarán muy ocupadas atendiendo a la clientela para salir de sus habitaciones. — Lo indica riéndose de nosotras.

— ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de puta! —Le digo en un arranque de ira. Él frena de inmediato en medio de ese paraje y se voltea a verme.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Me dice.

— ¡Digo que eres un maldito hijo de puta!, y de una puta muy mala a decir verdad, ella dijo que nadie se acostaría con nosotras si estábamos mugrientas, pero dudo que alguien quiera algo con ella limpia o sucia… da asco el solo verle. —Ya no tengo nada que perder así que me juego mi última carta "La Humillación"

Mike baja de la camioneta y abre la puerta trasera.

— ¡Baja!, vas a ver quién es la zorra, tal vez ya no consiga dinero por tu virginidad pero lo puedo conseguir si te vendo por partes… ¡también hay un negocio muy bueno en el mercado de órganos! … ¡baja y verás quien es la perra!

Hala mis cadenas, obligándome a salir de la camioneta, pero en ese momento se escucha un ruido estrepitoso que lo hace salir de sus pensamientos para saber lo que ha pasado, podemos ver que un helicóptero ha aterrizado de emergencia cerca del lago, unos minutos más tarde vemos a una mujer y un hombre salir del aparato alejándose de él, la mujer corría, de segura para pedir ayuda pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió mirar a donde nosotros estábamos, y la verdad estábamos escondidos en un camino de matorrales cerca del lago, nunca hubiera dado con nosotros.

Mike se acercó a ver al hombre que se encontraba desmayado cerca del helicóptero, revisó su documentación y parecía que se había sacado la lotería en ese momento. Lo cargó y lo llevo a la camioneta, obligándome a ayudarlo, Meg que se encontraba allí veía al hombre y enseguida busco la manera de limpiar su herida con algunas bufandas que llevaba en su morral.

— ¡Este hombre es rico! ¡Vale una fortuna! —Asegura Mike con la billetera del hombre en sus manos, se dirige nuevamente al helicóptero, de seguro para saber cómo aprovecharse de la situación de este pobre hombre. Pero cuando está entrando en el aparato, este estalla como si fuera una bomba de tiempo.

Meg sale como puede de la camioneta pero todavía está atada a ella, pero yo me acababa de dar cuenta que el Maldito de Mike me había soltado, seguramente para violarme en algún lugar lejos de Meg, pero aún estamos atadas, busco en la guantera de la camioneta y veo nuestros documentos, y otros que no identifico, cuando los reviso veo que son documentos falsos que dicen que somos ciudadanas norteamericanas, hasta tenían nuestros nombres el él.

Busco rápidamente las llaves de los candados, pero no las encuentro, el malnacido de Mike debió habérselas llevado.

—Y ahora que hacemos —Me pregunta Meg muy asustada. El hombre que se encuentra tirado en la camioneta, comienza a despertar.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunta aturdido. —Ninguna de nosotras sabemos qué hacer con él. — ¡Ana! — dice, para volverse a desmayar, llevaba una gran herida en su cabeza y se podía ver que una de sus piernas estaba rota.

Anocheció lentamente y el fuego de la explosión fue menguando con el día. Decido salir a buscar las llaves para mi liberación y la de mi hermana, cuando me acerco al aparato, casi me dan ganas de vomitar, veo el cuerpo de mi captor… totalmente quemado, esta irreconocible a mis ojos, casi le tengo lastima, pero al recordar todos estos días que hemos pasado y lo que él y su madre nos han querido hacer, solo puedo sentir un gran alivio.

Valientemente reviso sus ropas para ver si en alguno de sus bolsillos están las llaves, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando encuentro un manojo de llaves tiradas en el suelo, ¡Son las llaves de la camioneta! También encuentro una más pequeña, la uso en la atadura de mis cadenas y funciona… nuevamente soy libre.

Dejo las cadenas en el piso y antes de correr, para liberar a mi hermana me volteo hacia al cuerpo de Mike y con todo el sentimiento de mi cuerpo le escupo encima.

— ¡ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO! —Le digo y salgo corriendo de allí rumbo a la camioneta.

Enseguida libero a Meg, y enciendo la camioneta, no soy buena conduciendo pero si aprendí en un curso de manejo que Susan me obligo a hacer para que tuviera mi carnet de conducir como identificación y conduzco sin rumbo fijo.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —Digo en voz alta. —Ni siquiera tenemos dinero.

—Si tenemos — Dice Meg y saca del bolso lo que parece ser su diario, ella lo abre y puedo ver los seis mil dólares que le di antes de montarnos en el avión, estaban escondidos— ¡Sabia que de alguna forma lo sacarías de sus casillas!… —Me dice, resulta ser que ese no era un diario, sino una cajita de seguridad que le enseñaron a hacer en la escuela, hasta yo creía que era un libro que ella misma había empastado, estoy asombrada por la astucia de mi hermanita. La veo y sonrío abiertamente, acabamos de pasar por una horrible, una que por azares del destino salimos bien libradas.

— ¿Qué haremos con él? —Le pregunto a Megan. Que en estos momentos ha dejado de ser mi hermanita pequeña a la que tenía que proteger para ser mi compañera, mi mejor amiga.

—Lo llevaremos con nosotras, necesita ayuda, estaba sangrando mucho por la cabeza. —Me dice mi hermana.

— ¿Pero no lo conocemos? ¿Qué tal si resulta que es como Mike o peor? —Le digo asustada.

— Él es nuestro ángel, Lucy. —Me dice. —El bajo del cielo y nos ayudó en el momento que lo necesitamos, ahora no toca hacer lo mismo por él. —Dice mi hermana vehementemente, ese libro de los ángeles al que tanto atesora le ha afectado mucho, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que en cierta forma tiene razón, el parece ser un ángel, ¡hasta luce como uno!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **POV Lucy**

 **(Junio 2011 – Cuarta y última parte)**

Nos dirigimos sin rumbo fijo por la noche, este hombre ha estado delirando en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y Meg lo está tratando de ayudar como puede, estoy como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando ubicar un camino que nos lleve a nuestro destino.

Para mi sorpresa encontramos la autopista que dice Interestatal 5 vía Portland. Y me empalmo en ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, de hecho no solo mi vida, si no la de Megan y la de este hombre, que mirando por el retrovisor se está poniendo mal.

— ¡Parece que ha empezado a tener fiebre, Lucy!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — pregunta Meg.

— ¡Ana!— delira el hombre y repite una y otra vez.

— ¿Quién será esa Ana que tanto menciona? —Pregunto intrigada a Meg.

— ¡Ha de ser su novia o esposa! —Dice Meg. Siento cosquilleos en el estómago ante esa declaración.

—Lo dejaremos en el hospital más cercano, allí se encargaran de él y luego nos iremos a seguir nuestro rumbo. —Le digo a Meg.

— ¿Lo vamos a dejar abandonado? —Me pregunta Meg incrédula.

— ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer? —Le pregunto. — Tú y yo no lo conocemos. ¡Este hombre debe tener familia!... de seguro la tal Ana lo debe de andar buscando. —Le digo vehemente. — ¡Y ya tenemos suficientes problemas, Meg! ¡El tipo que nos quiso vender está muerto! Y andamos con alguien al que no conocemos y que por lo que se ve, está muriendo… ¡lo más que podemos hacer es dejarlo para que lo atiendan y salir de allí!

Meg no me dirige la palabra en un largo trecho del camino.

— ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Susan nos dejaba a nuestra suerte? —pregunta… me quedo pensando en eso… Ella tiene razón, no hubiésemos llegado lejos, ni siquiera hubiésemos salido de Dublín y mucho menos ser unas chicas con una educación y cariño que Susan nos brindó, tal vez estaríamos separadas… Meg, hubiese ido a una institución como niña huérfana y yo de seguro hubiese ido a la cárcel, por haber robado aquella tienda.

— ¡Esto es un golpe bajo, Meg!, sabes que no es lo mismo, nosotras solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, pero este hombre de seguro que tiene una familia. ¡¿No escuchaste a Mike?! ¡Es un hombre rico! Nosotras no tenemos los recursos…

Llegamos a Portland, es una ciudad muy tranquila, en cierto modo se parece un poco a Dublín, me detengo en una gasolinera para cargar combustible y Meg se baja a la tienda de víveres, es una tienda muy parecida a la que yo trabaje, lo que me da muy malos recuerdos.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Meg! —Le digo, pero ella solo se voltea y me da una sonrisa, hemos tenido que pasar por mucho en todos estos días, estuvimos a punto de ser vendidas al mejor postor para ser violadas y luego usadas como prostitutas, estuvimos enjauladas durante días comiendo algo asqueroso que todavía no puedo decir que era y aun así, mi hermanita guarda esa sonrisa angelical, esa expresión por la que mi madre me hizo prometer que la cuidaría, ¡Ella es mi pequeña niña, mi hermanita! Aunque hoy me demostró que también es una mujer, tal vez mucho más fuerte que yo… me alegra mucho que aun pueda conservar su hermosa sonrisa.

Regresa minutos después con un par de bolsas en sus manos.

—He comprado algunas cosas que nos podrían servir. —Me dice. — compre algunos emparedados para comer y unos refrescos… ¡Por Dios… muero de hambre! — Y a decir verdad, yo también, tomo uno de los emparedados y destapo uno de los refrescos saliendo rápidamente de la gasolinera. —También he comprado algunas cosas de primeros auxilios.

Saca de la otra bolsa, un frasco con alcohol, gasas, algodón otros frascos y alguna que otra pastilla.

— ¿Para qué es eso? — Le pregunto.

— ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! Voy a curarlo lo mejor que puedo, en la escuela me enseñaron primeros auxilios, así que se los voy a dar a este pobre hombre, que sin saberlo nos ha ayudado mucho, cambiando su suerte con la del malnacido de Mike.

Pues en cierta forma tiene razón, este hombre cambio su suerte por la de Mike, pero ahora que lo pienso… esta camioneta pertenece a él, de seguro su madre tendrá algún recurso para encontrarnos, ¡si sabía cómo vendernos, de seguro sabe cómo localizarnos!

— ¡Meg, deberemos deshacernos de la camioneta lo antes posible! —Le digo. — ¡Si no lo hacemos lo más probable seria que esa vieja gorda nos encuentre buscando a su querido hijo!

Puedo ver que Meg palidece mientras atiende al hombre.

—Tienes razón, pero primero deberíamos detenernos para que lo atiendan. — Me dice. —Su pierna no se ve muy bien, creo que está rota, ¡yo no sé cómo curar eso! A menos dejó de sangrar su cabeza. —Me dice intentando darle un poco del agua al hombre.

Nos encontramos cerca de un hospital a la salida de Portland llamado OHSU y entramos por emergencia, nos ayudan a llevarlo a una camilla para que puedan examinarlo.

— ¿Alguna de ustedes puede entrar para darme los datos del paciente? —Dice uno de los enfermeros, y justo cuando voy a decir que no, Meg responde.

—Por supuesto, yo iré. ¿Lucy, Puedes estacionar la camioneta por favor? —Me quedo pasmada mirándola, ¡Algo me dice que mi hermanita no se va ceñir al plan que tenía pensado!

Estaciono, cerca del hospital, con un nudo en la garganta al pensar que podríamos ser descubiertas y detenidas por ayudar a este hombre, en el fondo sé lo que siente Megan pero me muero del miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Justo cuando me estaciono reviso nuevamente nuestros documentos y todo lo que hay en le guantera de la camioneta, resulta ser que no solo estaban nuestros papeles, sino que además de otras cosas, había dinero en efectivo metido en un maletín… mucho dinero, más que los seis mil que le di a Meg a guardar.

Dejo el maletín y el pequeño bolso de Meg de donde estaba y los guardo junto con todos los documentos y cosas que hay allí, ¡Eso de seguro nos va a servir! me dirijo a la sala de emergencias donde esta Meg, ella está esperando sentada información del hombre,

— Los médicos no han dicho nada aún —Me informa nada más al verme.

— ¿Por qué no te ceñiste al plan, Meg? Íbamos a dejarlo aquí he irnos. —Le digo en voz baja para que solo ella escuche. —Tenemos más problemas de los que crees, encontré en la guantera algunos documentos, aparte de nuestros pasaportes reales y casi todo es falso, no solo eso, también había dinero allí y un par de teléfonos, ahora estoy muy convencida que irán tras nosotras si no tomamos precauciones.

Meg, me mira asustada por lo que le acabo de decir pero veo que intenta hacer caso omiso. ¡Me desespera que haga eso!

Unas horas después sale un médico para indicar el estado del hombre.

— ¿Familiares de Angel O'Brian? —Me quedo viendo impetuosamente a Meg.

— ¡Somos nosotras! — Responde Megan instantáneamente. ¿De donde habrá sacado ese nombre? —Es nuestro primo. —Le indica ella al doctor.

— El paciente tuvo que ser operado de la pierna, se encontraba rota y en muy mala posición para entablillar, por lo pronto lo tendremos en observación, respecto a la herida en su cabeza en algo más complejo. —Nos dice el doctor. —Tuvo una conmoción a causa de ese golpe y es probable que allá repercusiones, pero eso solo podrá saberse cuando recobre la conciencia. Por lo pronto he de decirle, que podrá recuperarse de su pierna, pero me temo que será un largo recorrido para que pueda volver a caminar normalmente, el hueso deberá soldar totalmente y para eso necesita mucho reposo y luego rehabilitación.

— ¿Y cuándo será dado de alta? —Pregunta Meg.

— Como le dije, señorita, debemos esperar a que recobre la conciencia. Una vez que lo haga podemos hacernos de una mejor idea de su estado. —Nos repite el doctor. —pero lo de su pierna, serán al menos unos tres meses de reposo en cama y otros tres o cuatros en rehabilitación cuando menos, tendrá un largo camino por recorrer, no le será nada fácil. —Nos dice el médico. —no he tenido nunca que ver una lesión como esa, pero normalmente son muy dolorosas, en el caso de Angel, el hueso está totalmente desprendido, hubo que soldarlo y fijarlos, tiene una férula externa que tendrá que llevar por un buen tiempo, y deben velar por que no mueva la pierna.

—Pero doctor, no somos de aquí exactamente, estamos a punto de llegar a Vancouver cuando todo esto le pasó al pobre de Angel. —Dice Meg casi llorándole al doctor.

—Pues Vancouver no queda lejos, si gustan podremos referirlo a un hospital allí una vez que sea dado de alta, o podrán llevarlo a su casa, ¡siempre y cuando ustedes me prometan que mantendrá el debido reposo!, si no hay inconvenientes, y si despierta pronto, creo que en un par de días o tres, deberá de ser dado de alta. — Nos dice.

— ¡Tendrá lo que necesite doctor! — Afirma Meg, y yo asiento junto con ella, todo lo que ha pasado con este hombre me apena mucho. A pesar de que nosotras mismas acabamos de pasar nuestro propio infierno.

— Podrán estar con él en unos momentos, en cuanto lo pasemos a una habitación. — Nos dice el médico y se retira.

— ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer con un hombre que esta invalido, Meg?... ¿Me lo puedes decir? ¡Si nosotras mismas no sabemos qué haremos con nuestras vidas! —Le digo recriminándole a mi hermana.

— ¡He pensado en lo que me has dicho y tengo un plan! —Me dice ante mi expresión de incredibilidad — No te preocupes por Angel, prometo que yo seré quien se encargue de él. —Me dice.

—Tenemos suficientes problemas, eso incluyendo con que estamos de ilegales en este país. —Le digo lo más quedamente posible, aunque mi paciencia se está reventando lentamente. — ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer? Y a todas estas, ¿Por qué le diste ese nombre?

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Él es un ángel, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando me preguntaron su nombre… y pues le di nuestro apellido por que no se me salía otro en el momento. —Me responde— En cuanto a lo que vamos a hacer… ¡Dijiste que había dinero en la guantera de la camioneta!, ¡mucho dinero! —Yo asiento con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¡Pues bien, vamos a usar eso a nuestro favor otra vez! — Me dice.

— ¿Otra vez? — le pregunto intrigada.

— ¡No creas que no sé qué robaste la tienda donde trabajabas! ¡Y esa fue una de las razones por las cuales nos fuimos huyendo a Dublín! —Me recrimina.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No se lo había dicho a nadie.

—No fue el casero que llamo a servicios sociales, tu jefe lo llamó para decirle que lo que habías hecho. al parecer te tenía muy bien vigilada, escuche al casero decirlo, es por eso que yo ya estaba lista en la puerta cuando llegaste esa tarde.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias? — Le pregunto.

— Siempre has creído que por ser tu hermanita pequeña era una chica frágil e ingenua a la que tienes que proteger y puede ser que eso sea cierto. Pero Lucy, ¡no soy estúpida! Creo que puedo valerme por mi misma y creo que te lo he demostrado. He dejado que tú tomes algunas decisiones porque sé que en cierta forma debes sentirte en el control de la situación, y has tenido razón en muchas cosas. — Me dice mi Megan con una voz firme, una que nunca la había oído usar. — Ahora que estamos en América, deberemos tomar la decisión juntas, Lucy.

— ¡Pues no vi que me consultaras cuando prácticamente te hiciste cargo de la condición de ese hombre! — Le recrimino.

— ¡Es porque sabía que no me dejarías alternativa! Este hombre debe ser tratado, como te dije le debemos mucho, y mi manera de pagarle será cuidando de él.

— ¿Y dónde lo vamos a tener? ¡No tenemos un lugar a donde ir!

— ¡Es ahí donde entra ese dinero! —Me dice. —Debemos conseguir alquilar una casa pequeña, una donde podamos vivir los tres, tenemos mucho dinero, pero de seguro una pequeña casa nos servirá. —Me dice, me quedo pensando en su proposición.

—La idea no está del todo mal, pero aun debemos atar algunos cabos para que la gorda de mierda no nos encuentre.— Le digo a Megan.

— ¡Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar donde vivir!, ya después podremos deshacernos de la camioneta en cuanto nos hayamos instalado, Lucy. Solo debemos buscar de rentar algo rápido. —Me dice.

—Tendremos que usar nuestros documentos falsos que "amablemente" Mike nos hizo con nuestros nombres en él. —Le digo.

—Lo vez hermana, no es tan mala la idea, de todas formas si no hacemos nada podrían descubrirnos, por lo menos que todo este sufrimiento que hemos pasado valga de algo. Establezcámonos y luego podremos cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a nuestra madre.

No creo que la promesa que le hice a mamá sea lo más apremiante en este momento, lo cierto es que ya estamos embarcadas en este destino, nos guste o no. Teníamos que buscar la manera de sacar provecho de nuestra situación.

— ¡Esta bien Meg! pero... ¿Qué será de este hombre cuando despierte? ¡De seguro tumbara tu numerito y nos delatará!… Pero descuida, buscare un lugar en Vancouver en donde quedarnos mientras el hombre se recupera. —Le digo, estoy reacia a llamarlo por el nombre que mi hermana le dio. — ¡Luego volveremos a ser nosotras dos! —Le digo sonriendo.

—No, Lucy. —Me responde. — ¡Seremos nosotros tres! ¡Cuando despierte… yo hablare con él!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **PVO Megan.**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Angel esta con nosotras… y me ha parecido una eternidad, todo se ha movido tan rápido y a la vez tan lento en este tiempo…

Cuando Ángel recupero la conciencia un día después de su operación de la pierna, estaba muy confundido, no sabía quién era, ni como se llamaba, ni nada, declaró ante el doctor que no se acordaba de nosotras… ¡claro! , ¡¿Cómo se va a acordar de eso?! ¡Si no nos conocíamos! Pero Lucy aprovechó esa oportunidad, y le dijo lo que yo había dicho en la recepción del hospital para que pudieran atenderlo, que éramos primos y que él venía de buscarnos desde el aeropuerto. El buen Angel se tragó el cuento completo, aunque no creo que haya tenido otra opción, no se acordaba de nada y estaba demasiado confundido como para refutarnos nada ni a Lucy ni a mí.

Una semana después salió del hospital, iban a ser solo tres días pero hubo que operarle de nuevo la pierna… dentro de su confusión le daban unas pesadillas horribles, de tal magnitud que se zarandeaba violentamente en la cama, ocasionándole la caída que hizo que perdiera a primera operación. Pobre Angel… no la ha llevado nada fácil, esta tan exhorto en si mismo tratando de recordar su pasado que se le está haciendo difícil su recuperación. Por lo que he podido apreciar, su vida no ha sido color de rosas, incluso creo que ha sido como sacada de una película de terror, por cómo se pone cuando le dan esas pesadillas, ¡tiene marcas de quemaduras en su piel!, me dió dolor el solo verlas, las tiene por toda su espalda y en el pecho.

Lucy también las vio, ella cree que no vi cuando salía de la habitación para llorar sin ser vista. Mi hermana cree que debe mostrarme su lado duro, ser fuerte para mí, pero yo no creo ser una chica tan frágil como para no enfrentarme a ciertas cosas, ella cree que no sé cómo ve a Angel. Lo mira de una manera que nunca la había visto mirar a nadie, en parte ternura y otras cariño, aunque quiera ocultármelo. No puedo culparla, Angel parece tallado por el mismo Miguel Ángel, si no fuera por sus cicatrices, seria todo un Dios… ¡Ja!, me rio solo de pensarlo, ¡pero es la verdad! ¡Soy una chica y tengo ojos!... no dudo que nadie, ni siquiera las enfermeras no se hayan dado cuenta de la belleza física de este hombre.

Aunque en realidad yo no lo veo de ese modo, soy la que de las dos ha estado mucho más tiempo con él, como le prometí a Lucy y a mí misma, lo he estado cuidando y velando por que se recupere pronto. Él ha hecho mucho por nosotras aun sin saberlo, nos ha dado un incentivo para seguir con nuestro camino, aunque no dudo que la divina providencia tuvo mucho que ver… ¡Tal vez mamá, desde donde quiera que esté nos ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo!

Miro a mi alrededor… no puedo creer que todo nos haya salido tan bien, a pesar del tortuoso camino que recorrimos para estar aquí. El miedo que pasamos mi hermana y yo estando a merced de ese hombre y su madre, aún recuerdo el encierro en aquella asquerosa jaula, y a Lucy tras las rejas suplicando mi perdón, cuando yo sabía que no había sido su culpa… no puedo dormir con esos recuerdos y al ver a Angel me siento tal y como él. Lucy también lo hace, la he visto despertando rápidamente y tocándose el pecho, como si su corazón se fuese a salir.

Es la misma sensación que Angel siente todas las noches al dormir, y yo también, por eso siento que en cierta forma estamos unidos aunque por razones diferentes.

Lucy y yo vivimos bajo la constante agonía de ser encontradas por la mujer que era la madre de Mike y que nos retuvo, cada vez que Lucy o yo le damos vueltas a la cabeza de cómo hacer para que nunca nos encuentre.

El día en que llevamos a Ángel al hospital, mi hermana rentó una habitación en un pequeño motel cercano. Allí esperamos a calmarnos para tener la mente más fresca y pensar lo que deberíamos de hacer, revisamos el maletín y vimos que había más de quinientos mil dólares… Era mucho dinero, y aunque sabíamos que muchas chicas tuvieron que pagar el precio por tenerlo en este momento, esta sería nuestra solución para salir definitivamente de aquí.

Al otro día Lucy se dirigió a Vancouver mientras yo iba al hospital a encargarme de Ángel. Lucy puso el grito en el cielo, pero era lo menos que haría por él, yo sabía mucho de enfermería, prácticamente me encargaba de mi madre enferma en casa, mientras que Lucy trabajaba en la tienda, y después recibí clases de enfermería en la escuela que Susan me hizo tomar. Eso y que las enfermeras han sido todas muy atentas en enseñarme, me han servido para encargarme de él... Angel no era lo que diríamos un paciente modelo, odiaba estar así, odiaba no recordar y los dolores de su pierna eran horribles y casi insoportables, varias veces los doctores tuvieron que sedarlo para que descansara, pero me preocupaba lo que pasaría cuando estuviéramos solo los tres.

Lucy, consiguió una pequeña casa multifamiliar, algo retirada de la ciudad, pero no tanto, podíamos ir y venir cuando quisiéramos, era algo muy conveniente para nosotras, ya que Angel debería de ir continuamente a su rehabilitación cuando el doctor diera la orden. En cuanto a la camioneta decidimos deshacernos de ella, Lucy compro un coche modesto de segunda mano, pero no se veía viejo, a decir verdad se veía muy eficiente y espacioso.

Ella condujo la camioneta de Mike, mientras me dejó conducir el nuevo coche, condujimos lo más apartado del camino, de repente Lucy llega a un despeñadero y me da unos guantes de cuero.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hace con esto? — Le pregunto.

— ¡Ya lo veras! —Me contesta mientras ella misma se coloca unos guantes similares a los míos. — ¡Vas a tener que ayudarme a empujar!

Saca un bidón de gasolina de la camioneta y lo rocía por todo su interior, luego saca de un bolso, los teléfonos celulares que estaban dentro de la camioneta y los mete en su interior, pone el vehículo en drive y enciende una pequeña antorcha que saca también del bolso.

— ¡Una vez que ponga esto en la camioneta me ayudaras a empujar! Ella se ira por el despeñadero y la antorcha se moverá prendiendo la camioneta por dentro… ¡Debemos ser muy rápidas por que de seguro va a estallar! —Me dice Lucy.

— ¡Pensé que no te gustaban la televisión y mucho menos las películas de suspenso! — Le digo a mi hermana. En forma recriminatoria. Asustada del plan que ha orquestado.

— ¡No me gustan!, pero el programa favorito de la mañana de Susan era MacGyver, veía esa cosa con ella todo el tiempo y anoche recordé uno de esos episodios y lo estuve pensando bien y me pareció buena idea... ¡descabellada, pero buena!

Miro atónita a mi hermana, sabía que era muy osada y muchas veces ese carácter de hacerse la fuerte le ha traído algunos problemas, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Como me dice, ella coloca la antorcha de gas dentro de la camioneta encendida, enciende el motor y lentamente la ayudo a mover la camioneta hasta el despeñadero. Vemos cómo se va dando vueltas mientras sale fuego de su interior hasta que por fin explota.

Cuando vemos que la camioneta esta carbonizada ella toma la bolsa y nos montamos de nuevo en el coche.

— ¡Ahora si empezaremos de nuevo, Meg! Esperaremos a que al hombre le den de alta en el hospital y nos iremos a Vancouver. — Me dice mientras conduce. —Tienes razón, debemos mantenerlo con nosotras, por lo menos hasta que se recupere. No me gusta la idea, pero es mejor que la gente sepa que tenemos a un hombre que vele por nosotras, aunque sea todo una simple pantalla. — Yo asiento con la cabeza.

— ¡Así será más difícil que se metan con nosotras! — Le digo.

— Así es Meg, quien nos busque buscarán a dos chicas que están solas y no acompañadas de un pariente, pero solo será hasta que tu Angel este recuperado, aunque por lo que pude ver, ¡tal vez no sea tan mala idea que nunca se entere de quien es! — Me dice ella algo pensativa.

— ¿Qué estas tramando, Lucy? —Le pregunto, aunque ya creo saber lo que sucede.

— ¿Te gusta éste Angel, Meg? —Me dice.

— Le tengo mucho cariño, a simple vista se ve que es un hombre muy dulce. — Le respondo. — ¡Aunque tiene un carácter bastante atravesado! — Me rio.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! … ¡Te pregunto que si te gusta como hombre!

— ¡Creo… que no!... ¡NO! Yo más bien lo veo como un hermano mayor o como un familiar, aunque en realidad es un hombre muy guapo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es un hombre muy hermoso. —Me dice y se queda pensativa por unos largos minutos. — ¡No soy una experta, pero tal vez pueda lograr que se enamore de mí! —Me dice.

— ¿Te gusta Angel, Lucy? —Le devuelvo la pregunta a mi hermana, jamás había oído decir a mi hermana o tan siquiera insinuado que le gustaba un chico, ella es una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos café claro, siempre veía que despertaba las miradas de los chicos que entraban en la librería, pero ella hacia caso omiso a todos ellos. Incluso yo creo que ella jamás se dio cuenta de eso. — ¡No sería justo si él tiene una familia que lo busca, Lucy! —Le digo, no quiero que se dé falsas expectativas con respecto a Angel, puede ser que lo estén buscando y que tenga mujer… novia, incluso hijos, y rompa el corazón de mi hermana.

— ¿Ya viste esas marcas? ¿Has oídos eras horrendas pesadillas?, a ese hombre lo maltrataban demasiado, no creo que lo estén buscando para algo bueno. —Me dice mi hermana

— ¡Mike dijo que era rico! —Le digo.

— En lo que a mí respecta, si tuviera todo el oro del mundo y tuviera que pasar por el infierno que de seguro ese hombre pasó, no valdría la pena regresar a lo mismo.

— ¡Pero es su vida, Lucy! No somos quien para decidir por él, si es cierto que fui yo la que insistió en que debía quedarse con nosotras, pero es que está mal herido y debe recuperarse, en mi mente él es nuestro salvador y le debemos por lo menos eso. — Le digo a mi hermana a ver si entra en razón. — Pero de allí a quitarle la posibilidad de saber quién es en realidad… creo que hay mucha diferencia. ¿Qué hay de la tal Ana que tanto mencionaba cuando lo encontramos?

— ¡No creo que haya mucha diferencia! Hasta ahora no habías abierto la boca para contradecir la gran mentira que tú inventaste, Meg. A pesar que sabias que yo estaba en total desacuerdo… pero las cosas han cambiado, ya nos deshicimos de esa maldita camioneta y encontramos un lugar donde vivir en Vancouver. —Me dice. —En cuanto a la mujer que dices, pues no lo he escuchado mencionarla de nuevo, tal vez fue solo un pasatiempo en su vida, o no significó mucho. ¡Lo cierto es que él ya no la recuerda! Con el dinero que tenemos de seguro podremos tratar de localizar al tío… si es que aun quieres que haga eso.

— ¿Por qué no habría de quererlo? Es la única familia que nos queda… —Le digo a Lucy.

—Debido a que creo que no lo necesitamos, con este dinero, podremos subsistir por mucho tiempo. Incluso montar un pequeño negocio si queremos. — Me dice.

Lucy se ve más relajada que en todas estas semanas, en realidad no la había visto tan contenta y animada en mucho tiempo… creo que ¿Nunca? Así que la dejo estar, en cierta forma ella tiene razón, la vida de Ángel no debió ser color de rosas y si sacada de un cuento de ultratumba.

Ese día cuando llegamos al hospital nos enteramos de que Ángel estaba siendo intervenido nuevamente, había caído de la cama del hospital y el hueso se había movido, haciendo que perdiera la operación anterior… ¡Me sentí tan culpable de haberlo dejado solo! de seguro yo hubiese impedido que todo esto pasara. En ese momento, mientras esperábamos a que Angel saliera de la operación me quedé pensando que Lucy tiene razón. ¡Ya nos hemos embarcamos en esta mentira y ahora teníamos que llevarla hasta las últimas consecuencias!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **POV Angel**

 _¡No entiendo qué demonios hacen manteniéndome aquí encerrado! ¡Mi padre, cerró la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro para que no pudiera salir!... ¡Maldición! ¡Iba a escaparme! ¡Mi bolso no está aquí!, papá encontró la botella de aguardiente que estaba metida entre mis cosas. Me confrontó… decomiso el dinero que llevaba ahorrando por mucho tiempo… ¡Yo quería un coche!... ¡Uno tan bonito como el de Elliot!… Pero, no entiendo… ¿Por qué no me han regañado ni castigado por eso? … Ya estoy harto de estar aquí, todos me miran como si yo fuese una bomba a punto de estallar. Estoy harto de ver a mi madre llorando todo el tiempo… ¡Ella no me quiere! Por alguna razón pensaba que si lo hacía, ella es muy dulce y atenta conmigo, pero en realidad no soy nada de ella… En el fondo tiene razón ¡¿Quién iba a querer a un monstruo como yo?!_

 _Pero no la entiendo, no entiendo a ninguno… ¡Porque diablos no me dejan en paz! Me duele ver lo que les causo, ¡no quiero ser más una carga para ellos!, no soporto seguir más tiempo así… Odio ver lo que les provoco._

 _Escuche a mamá hablando con la abuela, había escuchado antes todo lo que le decía, pero nunca de ella… ¡Como quisiera que dejara de sentir el peso de la carga que soy! ¡Ella no me quiere! Simplemente lo dice por ser su obligación. Yo hago como que le creo, aunque sé que no es así. En el fondo soy yo quien la necesita, pero escucharla hablar así me ha abierto los ojos._

 _¡Estoy cansado!... corro sin detenerme… corro sin rumbo fijo, escucho una voz detrás de mí. ¡Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz!… ¡escapar y que nadie sepa nada de mí!… todo gira a mi alrededor, me siento ligero, en un sueño del que no quiero despertar… ¡nunca más!_

 _Todo se arremolina y se nubla a mí alrededor ¡No! ¡No quiero ir allí! ¡No otra vez! …_

 _Él me lleva a una habitación y me tira al suelo de un empujón y me hago daño en las rodillas._

— _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mocoso de mierda? —Me dice — No quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara el resto de la noche, ¿lo entiendes? —No le contesto y me da una bofetada. —O te quemo, pequeño capullo. — ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me gusta que me queme! Duele._

— _¿Lo pillas, retrasado? — Me golpea en la frente con su dedo señalándome, sé que quiere que llore. Pero es difícil. No consigo hacer el sonido. Me da un puñetazo…_

 _Huele mal. Huele a cerveza y está fumando un cigarrillo acercándose a mí…_

 _Nooooo…._

— ¡Maldición!

Me despierto de esta terrible pesadilla, desde que desperté en ese hospital, todos los malditos días he estado teniéndolas, son sueños tan confusos que aturden mi mente desde entonces… Me duele la pierna y mi cabeza no deja de latir… Según el médico tuve una contusión severa en mi cabeza que ocasionó la perdida de mi memoria, pero dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para recuperarme y hasta ahora no veo ninguna mejoría en mí.

Trato de calmarme lentamente intentando respirar lo menos ajetreado que puedo, hace unas cuantas semanas fui dado de alta en el hospital, aunque mi pierna duele como el demonio cada vez que tan siquiera me muevo, si no fuera por Meg, el doctor me hubiera atado a la cama después que me caí y perdí la primera operación. Desde entonces, Meg me ha dado calmantes para el dolor prescritos por el médico, ¡Pero no sirven para una mierda!

Me han dicho que debo mantenerme en calma. Pero... ¡¿Cómo diablos puedo tener calma si estos sueños me acosan a cada instante?!

Me miro al espejo para ver si me reconozco, si puedo recordar quien soy, pero no he logrado nada. Me he dejado crecer una barba que ya es bastante espesa ahora. Mi cabello esta revuelto y algo desordenado y aunque creo que no se ve mal, también está muy largo… Me gusta así, creo que parezco un tipo normal, nada fuera de lo común. Pero aun siento que necesito explicaciones de lo que fue mi vida antes del accidente. ¡Es tan frustrante no saber de mí mismo! Las chicas no han podido ayudarme mucho en eso. Solo saben lo que me han contado puestos que ellas vivían en Europa y no conocieron jamás a mis padres.

No consigo recordar mucho de mis sueños, solo unos hermosos ojos azules que me miran anhelantes de algo y dolor… mucho dolor, uno que es casi indescriptible, se trata de situaciones escondidas en mi mente que tratan de aflorar, pero solo consiguen hacerme daño. Solo eso puedo recordar, creo que es acerca de mi familia, de mis padres… es lo único que creo saber.

Meg y Lucy, han estado muy atentas conmigo estas semanas, sobretodo Meg, ella es una buena chica, se ha encargado de mi como si yo fuera su paciente, ¡y créanme! ¡Esa niña es una santa!, ¡Hay veces en que ni yo mismo me soporto! Aunque a veces puede tener una mano dura cuando quiere.

Lucy, también es una buena chica, pero se escuda en ese aire de irreverencia y arrogancia que me hace pensar que conocí alguien así, ella es una chica valiente a la que le ha tocado una mano muy dura del destino, y por eso ellas están en América.

Según me contaron, ellas son unas primas que tenía en Irlanda. Al morir mis padres me quedé solo y ellas acababan e perder a su madre, por lo que decidieron emprender un nuevo rumbo a este continente. Las esperaba en el aeropuerto e íbamos a vivir juntos mientras ellas emprendían su nuevo rumbo y yo estaba más que dispuesto a recibirlas ya que eran la única familia que me quedaba. No tenía nada que perder. Los tres íbamos a empezar desde cero en Vancouver.

¿Qué por qué Vancouver? Pues resulta que el padre de Lucy y Meg, tenía un primo cerca de esa localidad o por lo menos eso pensaban, la madre de las chicas, había tenido algunas buenas inversiones y habían ahorrado por años para mandar a sus hijas con mi familia y/o con su tío, ya que se encontraba muy enferma. Lucy me dijo que ellas habían traído mucho dinero y que querían invertirlo en un negocio para así establecerse en el país y se suponía que yo las iba a ayudar… pero pasó este maldito accidente.

Lucy me dijo que yo las esperaba en el aeropuerto para emprender nuestro camino hacia aquí, tal y como estaba planeado, ellas habían rentado esta casa donde vivimos ahora, algo retirada de la ciudad, pero no mucho. En el camino nos comenzó a llover y en el camino, sin querer el coche patinó por el pavimento ocasionando el accidente donde terminé con la contusión en mí la cabeza, y la fractura de mi pierna derecha. ¡Gracias a Dios a las chicas no les pasó nada grave! Solo unos cuantos raspones y magulladuras que vi cuando me sacaron del hospital.

¡Tengo que estar al menos **"CUATRO MESES"** en esta maldita silla de ruedas! No puedo moverme por ningún motivo, incluso Meg o Lucy me ayudan para ir al baño y asearme. ¡Esto es algo vergonzoso, humillante y ya no lo soporto más! ¡El dolor de la pierna es insoportable!, el doctor ha recetado sedantes más fuertes... pobre Meg… ¡Creo que no sabe qué hacer conmigo!

¡Han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos aquí! Lucy, está buscando un local pequeño en donde montar su negocio, se ha comprado un computador y lo tiene en casa, desde allí busca las ofertas de locales y ha encontrado una que cree que será el indicado.

— ¿De qué quieres montar tu negocio? —Le pregunto intrigado y por hacer conversación, creo conocer muy bien a Meg, pero Lucy es muy arisca y siempre se oculta tras esa mascara que se ha autoimpuesto de autosuficiencia y de que todo lo puede.

— ¡Planeo montar un bar! —Me dice. —Hace muchos años en Irlanda, trabajé en uno y más o menos sé el manejo que se requiere para mantenerlo a flote.

Una voz en mi interior se ríe de lo que acabo de escuchar — _Esta niña no tiene ni idea de lo que es un negocio_. — Me dice la voz.

— ¡No creo que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Lucy! no es lo mismo haber sido empleado de un Bar que ser el dueño y administrarlo.

— ¡No veo cual es la diferencia! — Me dice y se yergue para hacerme saber que no debo meterme en sus asuntos, así que empieza a poner su pose de autosuficiente.

— En primer lugar un empleado no tiene nada que perder, solo hace su trabajo y es recompensado por eso, un dueño y administrador muchas veces tiene que sacrificar sus ganancias para cumplir sus obligaciones y muchas veces no queda nada para él. —Le digo — Él es el que debe ser astuto pues mientras el empleado, solo está allí porque le pagan, el administrador debe velar no solo porque el cliente sea muy bien atendido, lo que garantiza una vuelta al local, si no que también que los empleados no estén abusando de la confianza que mucha veces este le otorga.

Lucy me mira con la boca abierta. Y luego de unos momentos logra articular alguna palabra.

— ¡Tienes razón, Angel! —Me dice… nunca me había llamado con mi nombre, aunque en realidad, a mí mismo me suena raro y poco familiar. Ella nunca lo ha hecho si puede evitarlo. —Y lo más desconcertante es que sé todas esas cosas, yo estudié administración en la universidad de Dublín, es solo que nunca había aplicado mis conocimientos como tú me has hecho ver.

—Sería bueno que estudiaras muy bien la situación antes de invertir en un negocio del que sabes medianamente algo, podrías perderlo todo si no actúas con propiedad, también necesitarías algunos permisos sanitarios y licencia para vender alcohol en un establecimiento, creo que no te será nada fácil llevar tu pequeño negocio a cabo. —Le digo.

¡¿De dónde ha salido toda esa explicación?! —Me pregunto. ¿Yo sabía de negocios y de manejo de los mismos?

— ¿Entonces que me recomiendas? —Me pregunta Lucy.

— ¡No lo sé en realidad!, debe ser algo que te guste hacer, si no será abandonado en poco tiempo y perderás todo el esfuerzo y el dinero que su madre les dejó. —Le digo. Veo como Meg y Lucy se tensan y se hablan con la mirada, es una mirada de miedo ¡¿Quizás?!

—Te gustaba hacer panques y pastelitos para el desayuno, Susan nos enseñó a hacerlos. —Le dice Meg a Lucy. — ¡Tal vez podemos montar un negocio de pasteles para desayunar!

— ¿Quién es Susan? — Les pregunto y veo que vuelven a hablarse con la mirada.

—Era una amiga de mi madre, ella nos acogió en su casa por un tiempo, hasta que encontramos la manera de salir e Irlanda sin contratiempos. —Me dice Lucy rápidamente, Meg se le queda viendo unos instantes y asiente en cuanto ve que la estoy mirando. — ¡La idea de los pasteles no esta tan mal! El local se encuentra ubicado muy cerca del campus de la universidad, tal vez pueda conseguir algunos empleados de medio tiempo que nos ayuden para pagar sus gastos universitarios.

—Esa podría ser una muy buena idea— Les digo. —También pueden servir algunas bebidas y almuerzos, para ello deberán buscarse a alguien que en verdad sepa cocinar. —Les señalo. —No es que menosprecie su comida, pero no creo que sea lo más indicado para un local. —Trato de decirlo más delicadamente que puedo aunque sé que soy una mierda con la sutileza y como era de esperar las chicas se ven ofendidas.

— ¿No te gusta mi comida, Angel? —Me dice Lucy y veo a Meg intentando taparse la cara con las manos para que no a vea reírse de su hermana.

— ¡No está mal! — ¡Pero si tuviera que pagarla me lo pensaría dos veces! Pienso. —Es solo que no creo que sería una buena idea que te encargaras de la administración y de la cocina al mismo tiempo. —Le digo y creo que esta vez sí logre el pequeño toque de sutileza.

Meg no puede más y empieza a reír a carcajadas, al verla la sigo ante una malhumorada Lucy, aunque después ella también emboza una pequeña sonrisa. Yo tengo que parar de reír, casi de inmediato ya que hacerlo hace que el dolor de mi pierna se intensifique.

— ¡Vamos Angel, tienes que descansar! —Me dice Meg al ver mi gesto de dolor.

— ¡NO! no quiero volver a dormir, ¡Esos malditos sueños llegan a mi mente cada vez que me duermo! —Les digo.

—Hablaré con el doctor para ver si puede ajustar la dosis del sedante. — Me dice Meg tratando de convencerme.

— ¡Ese sedante no hace una mierda, Megan! ¡Creo que ese jodido doctor me tiene así para poder verte cada cierto tiempo y comerte con la mirada! —Le digo. Ella es una niña muy dulce. Casi podría decir que inocente. Sospecho que el maldito medico quiere aprovecharse de ella, pero no voy a permitir que la lastime.

— ¿Es eso cierto Megan O 'Brian? — Le pregunta Lucy a su hermana y por su tono de voz me temo que acabo de meter en problemas a la chica.

— Son solo imaginaciones de Angel, Lucy. ¡Robert y yo solo somos buenos amigos!

— ¿Robert? ¿No pensé que ya lo tuteabas? — Le digo incrédulo

—He pasado mucho tiempo con el hablando sobre tu estado, él y una de las enfermeras fueron las que me explicaron como tenía que hacer para mantenerte en casa y aplicarte las inyecciones. — Se defiende. — ¡No veo nada de malo en que seamos amigos!

La miro con suspicacia y creo que Lucy tiene la misma mirada que yo. ¡¿Esto es lo que creo que es una familia?! Meg es tan ingenua y dulce… a veces siento como si ella fuera mi pequeña hermanita, que por supuesto, es lo mismo que siente Lucy, una necesidad inmensa de protegerla.

—Dejen de decir boberías, Angel aunque no quieras debes descansar. — Me dice. —Te ayudare a meterte en la cama y te pondré el sedante.

—Sí, Ángel. ve a descansar. — Me dice una Lucy en plan humilde. — Pensaré en todo lo que me has dicho, y estudiaré todas las posibilidades. —Yo asiento con la cabeza, y alzo mis manos al cielo en señal de que me considero derrotado ante estas dos chicas, y mientras Meg mueve la silla de ruedas de retroceso hasta mi habitación, Lucy se me queda mirando fijamente mientras Meg hace que me aleje.

—Gracias, Angel… ¡por todo! —Me dice Lucy suspirando.

— ¡De Nada! —Le respondo.

Aunque no entiendo porque lo dice, en realidad yo solo le he dado mi opinión, tampoco es que la haya ayudado mucho en lo que quiere hacer, y mucho menos en este estado, ¡Donde no soy más que un paralitico!

Meg parece saber lo que estoy pensando, porque en lo que me ayuda a subir a la cama y me pone el maldito sedante para el dolor me dice.

—Esto no será para siempre, Ángel. Vas a sanar, ¡Es solo que tienes que tener más paciencia!

¡Paciencia… paciencia! ¡HASTA CUANDO! Ya no quiero está en este mundo de sombras, con esos sueños horrendos, me gustaría saber que ha pasado, ¿Por qué de estos sueños? Intento quedarme dormido rogando porque solo sueñe con una cosa… ¡Aquellos hermosos ojos azules!...


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **POV Lucy**

Los sueños de Ángel son cada vez más intensos, igual que los míos, aunque yo he intentado despejar mi mente pensando en otras cosas, pero Ángel, no tiene mucho que hacer postrado en esa silla de ruedas, cuando no está en ella, se queda en la cama descansando la pierna. Su vida se ha visto truncada por ese accidente, he llegado a conócelo un poco en todo este tiempo, aunque no recuerda nada de su pasado se ve que es un hombre de carácter fuerte, pero muy educado, aunque no he querido encariñarme con él debo admitir que me atrae, parece ser un hombre muy enigmático. ¿Cómo puede ser que un hombre tan guapo como este haya tenido una vida de pesadilla?

Cuando llegamos a este lugar, solo pensaba en una cosa, deshacerme de él, iba a dejarlo en el hospital, tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor, pero Meg no quiso que lo hiciera, y ahora estamos aquí, en Vancouver donde mi madre quería, con un montón de dinero que no nos pertenece, y con una espada de Damocles en puerta, ¡En cualquier momento esa mujer puede descubrir que su hijo está muerto y que nosotras escapamos con su dinero!

No he querido darle mucha importancia delante de Meg, aunque creo que puede ver mi miedo, he tratado de ser lo más fuerte que puedo por mi hermana pero a veces siento que ya no puedo más y que voy a desmoronarme en pedazos, y precisamente ahora que pensaba que no nos podría pasar nada peor… ¡Pasa!

Logre comunicarme con Dublín la semana pasada, al hogar de ancianos donde Susan se internó cuando nos fuimos… Susan no ha estado nada bien, ha está desvariando día con día según me cuenta la enfermera, ella ha dejado un sobre con especificaciones a mi nombre, ya no le queda mucho tiempo, su salud ha desmejorado radicalmente desde que nos fuimos, y ahora que lo pienso… ella sabía lo que le estaba pasando por eso se apuró en que nos fuéramos, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que nos ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

Hablé con ella, se alegró mucho de oírme, y le dije que Meg y yo estamos bien, le conté lo del negocio que estoy intentando emprender y que Meg estaba muy tranquila en este lugar aunque estaba tratando de encontrar su camino, le conté que había conocido a un doctor que probablemente le atraía, aunque ella no lo admitiese. Ella estaba muy feliz al escucharme, y yo también… extraño a esa anciana. Mucho.

— ¿Ya encontraron a su tío Lucy? —Me pregunta.

—Aun no. —Le respondo. —el estado de Washington es muy grande, Susan. Pero de seguro encontrare una manera de localizarlo. —Le digo.

— ¡Tienes que encontrarlo, Lucy! —Deben moverse en eso, eres inteligente, de seguro se te ocurrirá la manera de encontrarlo, revisa las cartas. —me dice Vehementemente.

—Lo haré Susan no te preocupes, así no lo encontremos, quiero que sepas que estamos bien, no queremos que te inquietes por nosotras.

— ¡Lucy O ´Brian!, ¡te conozco muy bien mi niña! —Me regaña. — ¡Quiero que encuentres a tu tío! Es la única familia que tienen y estoy segura de que él sabrá velar por ustedes.

— ¡Está bien Susan, tratare de ubicar a mi tío! — Le digo.

Me despido de ella prometiéndole que la próxima vez llamaría con Megan a mi lado.

Susan ha sido un pilar para mí en los últimos años, ella y Meg, es la abuela que nunca tuvimos y en muchos casos fue nuestra madre. No tengo como pagarte todo lo que ella hizo por nosotras, me obligó a estudiar y sacar una carrera, también lo hizo con Megan, aunque a ella no le dio tiempo de terminarla. Me dio trabajo y nos dio techo y comida, cuando nadie daba un centavo por nosotras.

Suspiro, al pensar que pronto ya no estará con nosotras, ni siquiera para poder hacerle una simple llamada telefónica, es triste pensar que nuestros seres queridos se marchan sin poder evitarlo, así pasó con mi madre y ahora Susan.

Me he escudado tanto en mostrarme fuerte, que hay veces en que no puedo más, y últimamente he estado a punto de flaquear delante de Meg y Ángel, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, ahora que estamos tan cerca de estar al fin, viviendo en paz y sin zozobra alguna.

Ángel tenía razón, me precipite al alquilar este local tan pronto, era muy económico y veía que se encontraba en buena zona, cerca del campus de la universidad. Pensé en verdad que podría dar marcha yo sola a este negocio, pero me es imposible. Ara comenzar he alquilado este espacio con una renta con un depósito y seis meses de renta pagado, cuando vengo a ver el local mi corazón se desmorona por completo.

Al entrar a local veo que está totalmente vacío y hay que hacer muchas reparaciones para que esto pueda funcionar como debería, de pronto me invade el miedo. ¡Miedo de volver a estar en la calle con mi hermanita a mi lado! ¡Miedo de que nos secuestren y nos vendan como putas a mejor postor! ¡Miedo de estar sola!

Me tiro de rodillas al piso y comienzo a llorar desaforadamente, sé que estoy sola, así que me doy el tiempo para desahogarme lo más que puedo antes de ver la manera nuevamente de salirme del atolladero donde yo otra vez me he metido.

— ¡Disculpe! — Escucho una voz que me dice detrás de mí, me levanto rápidamente y seco mis lágrimas.

— Estamos cerrados señor, apenas acabo de abrir el local. —Le digo al hombre que tengo en frente.

— ¡Disculpe! Solo pasaba por aquí y me atacó la curiosidad, este local lleva muchos años sin funcionar, me pareció extraño ver la puerta abierta.

—Puedo entender por qué estaba cerrado. —Le comento. — ¡Me han embaucado como a una niña de pecho! Me prometieron un local espacioso y bonito, en el que yo pudiera montar mi negocio, me pareció muy buena idea que fuese cerca de la universidad, no esperaba que fuera un basurero. — Le digo señalando hacia el polvo, las paredes, el piso de madera dañado, en fin todo.

El hombre observa lentamente el lugar, y luego ve hacia afuera, hacia donde está la universidad.

—No me parece un mal lugar, es solo que necesita un poco de cariño y dinero.

—El dinero que usé para alquilar esta pocilga. — contesto.

Es cierto que tengo algo más de dinero, pero no me atrevo a seguir invirtiendo si estar segura de mis pasos, si hubiera escuchado a Ángel desde el principio esto no me estaría pasando.

—Mira lo que necesitas es a alguien que te repare las grietas y te revise las cañerías del local, ha estado mucho tiempo cerrado y probablemente tenga algún que otro contratiempo por falta de mantenimiento, creo que después de eso y una buena barrida podrás disponer del espacio. ¡Tal vez no es tan malo como aparenta! — Me dice. —En fin, ¿Qué es lo que piensas montar en este lugar?

Por alguna razón inexplicable este hombre me genera mucha simpatía, aunque ahora sé que debo tener mucho cuidado con esas ayudas desinteresadas.

— ¡Mi familia y yo pensamos montar un pequeño lugar para desayunos y meriendas! — Le digo.

— ¿Algo así como un cafetín? —Me pregunta sonriente.

— ¡Sí, Algo así! —Le respondo seria, no me gusta que se rían de mí y mucho menos en mi cara.

—Bueno pues creo que necesitaras algunas mesas y muebles, conozco a alguien que puede hacerlos para ti. Tal ver le darían un toque diferente a otros cafés.

Lo miro y después al local.

—Eso me parece que es una buena idea. —Le digo.

—A mí también me parece buena idea lo del café en este lugar, cuando comencé la carrera era un centro de fotocopiado, pero con las impresoras multifuncionales de algunos de los estudiantes pues les bajó mucho la venta y tuvieron que cerrar. —Me explica. —En cambio todos tomamos café y desayunamos y merendamos… Me parece una buena idea señorita…

—Lucia, mi nombre es Lucia O 'Brian. —Le digo de la manera más formal que puedo.

—Es un placer señorita O 'Brian, mi nombre es José, José Rodríguez. —Me dice de la misma manera formar que yo utilicé antes y me extiende la mano.

Al tomar su mano ambos nos reímos, creo que ninguno de los dos habíamos sido tan formales con otra persona nunca.

Saca su celular y una libreta de su mochila junto con una pluma.

—El fin de semana iré a estaré con mi padre, estaré con el señor que puede hacerte los muebles para el local, si gustas. Te anotare su teléfono aquí. —Me dice haciendo las anotaciones. —También anotaré mi número telefónico por si se te ofrece alguna cosa. Sé que es difícil ser el nuevo del lugar, tal vez te agradaría tener a un amigo, uno que sepa cómo se maneja el campus y al que no le moleste hacerte propaganda gratuita. —Me sonríe.

—Muchas Gracias José Rodríguez, lo llamaré. —Le digo señalando la hoja de papel con el teléfono que me acaba de dar.

—Un placer para mí, Señorita O 'Brian. —Me dice marchándose, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa.

Cuando cierra la puerta suspiro… puede ser que todavía funcione esto, de todas formas le preguntaré a Ángel, si lo hubiese escuchado desde el principio y si no hubiese sido tan testaruda y precipitada no me estaría pasando esto. De ahora en adelante me iré más despacio en mis decisiones.

Miro lentamente el papel que José me acaba de entregar, no lo puedo creer… de verdad no lo creo… ¡Lo miro una y otra vez!

Salgo del local, lo cierro y salgo corriendo de allí rumbo a casa para hablar con Meg. Debo decirle lo que ha pasado y debemos tomar una decisión, creo que he aprendido mi lección, esta vez la decisión debemos hacerlo juntas.

 **POV Megan**

Ángel está en sus días como yo le digo, él estaba muerto de la risa la primera vez que oyó eso, según él lo hago sonar como si tuviera su periodo, pero prácticamente es eso… esta insoportable, creo que ni el mismo se aguanta, en verdad odia estar en esa silla de ruedas.

Robert me ha dicho que debe tener mucha paciencia, esas lesiones no son nada fáciles y a eso súmele que perdió la primera operación por caerse de la cama en una medida desesperada de él, sé que esta aturdido, que el no recordar su pasado lo está volviendo loco, y a decir verdad me está volviendo loca a mí también. Robert me ha dicho que le puedo subir la dosis al sedante y estoy tentada a hacerlo, pero no creo que sea del todo beneficioso para Ángel, estar dopado las veinticuatro horas del día.

Hemos comenzado a hacer los ejercicios que Robert ha indicado, subir y bajar la pierna mientras esta en cama, mover los dedos de sus pies… debe hacer eso por lo menos unas seis veces al día para que la sangre circule por su pierna y vuelva a tener movilidad.

En un par de semanas tendrá que comenzar la rehabilitación si todo sale bien, primero deberá hacerle otra placa para ver cómo va su pierna. Robert dice que es probable que necesite una tercera operación, pero que la rehabilitación ayudara a que sus músculos y tendones vuelvan a la normalidad y tal vez no sea tan necesario. Yo espero en Dios que así sea, no creo soportar a un Ángel malhumorado seis meses más en cama.

Lo veo en la silla de ruedas frente a la laptop de Lucy.

— ¿Qué haces, Ángel? —Le pregunto, aunque la verdad no importa mucho si permanece tranquilo y sin quejarse aunque sea por unos momentos.

— Reviso la base de datos de la milicia, ahí debe de haber algo que pueda llevarnos a tu tío. —Me dice.

— ¡Creo que Lucy no tiene mucho interés en encontrarlo ahora! —Le digo a Ángel con pesar.

— ¿Y por qué no querría saber de su tío? Es la única familia que tienen. —Me dice eso muy concentrado en el computador.

Sé que algo se trae entre manos, porque su mirada es similar a la de Lucy cuando tiene un propósito que llevar a cabo.

— ¡Ángel, tú también eres de nuestra familia! —Le digo.

—Ustedes necesitan a alguien que la represente y respalde, ¡ya han tenido suficiente en esta vida como para que también tengan que vérselas con un lisiado malhumorado!

Me da pesar oírlo decir eso de sí mismo, si es cierto que ha sido insoportable muchas veces, pero es un buen hombre, puedo verlo en su rostro, nadie con ese rostro podría ser malvado. Por eso el nombre que le di al llegar al hospital "Ángel", aunque al verlo dormido en el cuarto de hospital me llego a mi mente aquel libro de Thomas Hardy, uno de sus personajes: Ángel Clare.

—Sé que no quieres oír esto, pero tienes que tener paci…

—PACIENCIAAA… ¡YA LO SE! —me dice terminando mis palabras. — ¡Estoy harto de tener paciencia, Meg! Mis pesadillas son cada vez peores y confusas, por alguna razón siento que debo llegar a aun lugar, que alguien me espera. Pero cuando trato de recordar las imágenes en mi mente solo hacen que me duela la pierna cada vez más. —Me dice, y sé que se siente impotente. Me siento mal por no decirle la verdad desde un principio, pero también nosotras estábamos en peligro. Ángel fue la perfecta excusa para que nadie sospechara, nuestro acento es muy irlandés, a leguas se sabe que no somos de este país.

Pero Ángel, desde el primer momento supe que él era nuestro salvador, nuestro Ángel, Lucy se ríe de mí por amar el libro que me regalo cuando llegamos a la tienda de Susan, pero sé que ese libro nos ha traído suerte a ambas y estoy segura que este Ángel también nos la traerá.

Me acerco a él para ver lo que hace en la computadora, y veo que sobre la mesa están las cartas que mi tío escribió a mi padre.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Le pregunto.

— De tu vieja mochila, perdóname por esculcar tus cosas pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer y esto ha sido una distracción para mí.

— ¡Estas perdonado! —Le digo, en verdad me alegra que encuentre algo que hacer, que no sea quejarse.

—Según leí en las cartas, tu padre y tu tío se conocieron en la guerra del Golfo de Kuwait, eso fue en 1990, trato de encontrar a los oficiales americanos que sirvieron en esa guerra, esta página tiene una lista de personas que sirvieron al país, solo trato de ubicar el nombre de tu tío en estas listas.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Le pregunto. —Me refiero a saber ubicar a alguien por esta cosa.

—No lo sé, simplemente lo sé. —Me responde, taciturno.

— ¡Ángel, que vas a recuperar la memoria!… simplemente es cuestión de tiempo, al igual que con tu pierna, no puedes forzar esas cosas.

Ángel solo suspira.

—Ya lo sé Meg, pero he tomado una decisión, en cuanto encuentren a su tío y yo esté seguro de que estarán bien con él, yo ya no seré una carga para ustedes. —Me dice y yo me quedo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer, si ni siquiera sabes que ha sido de tu pasado? — Le pregunto —Ni siquiera puedes pararte de esa silla sin hacerte daño.

—No lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá. —Me dice apesadumbrado.

Sé que en algún momento tenemos que dejarlo ir y si no recupera la memoria para entonces habrá que decirle la verdad.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Me dice de inmediato mirando la pantalla del computador.

— ¿Dónde?— pregunto sin comprender. Hay un montón de fotos e imágenes regadas por todo el monitor que van de la una a la otra.

Ángel mueve el cursor hacia una de las fotos, y ahí está el nombre de mi tío junto con otros dos sujetos, creo reconocer a uno de ellos, de las fotos que mi madre conservaba. Busco mi vieja mochila y en mi abro mi cajita, sacando las fotos de mi madre, vuelvo con Ángel que me ayuda a buscar entre las fotos…

— ¿Este es tu padre Meg? —Me pregunta Ángel y yo asiento. —Pues, ¡aquí esta! En esta foto junto con tu tío.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados, ¡Es una foto de papá! Nunca lo conocí, mi madre y Lucy nunca hablaban de él y nunca frente de mí. Mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos, creo que es añoranza de un padre al que nunca conocí.

Al lado de mi padre hay otro sujeto, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

— ¡Este es tu tío Megan! — Dice Ángel.

En efecto debajo de la foto hay un pie de página con los nombre de los soldados. También estaba el nombre de mi padre, aunque se puede ver que llevaba el uniforme de Irlanda.

Mi emoción es tanta que empiezo a brincar por toda la sala, con un Ángel riéndose de mi niñada. Yo tenía razón, este Ángel nos da mucha suerte y en un arrebato de alegría le doy muchos besos en su cara. Él me aparta inmediatamente como en un acto reflejo.

—Lo lamento, yo… lo hice sin pensar. —Le digo apenada, aunque no creo haber hecho nada malo.

—No te preocupes, es solo que no sé qué pasó. — Me dice.

De pronto de abre la puerta de la casa y es Lucy.

—Meg, tengo que decirte algo. —Me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Nosotros también tenemos algo que decirte Lucy.

De la emoción ambas lo decimos nuestras noticias a la vez

— ¡ENCONTRAMOS AL TIO RAYMOND!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **POV Lucy**

Una semana pasó desde que supimos del paradero de nuestro tío, para mí en verdad fue toda una casualidad, pero Meg y Ángel lo encontraron el mismo día en que el chico José, me entregó el número del carpintero que podía diseñar los muebles del local.

Creo que nunca vi a Meg tan entusiasmado por algo en su vida, Ángel se ve mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual y tiene en su cara una media sonrisa que lo hace ver muy sexy. La semana que viene empezaran sus terapias de rehabilitación, ahora tendrá una cosa que hacer todos los días, sé que Meg no lo dice pero estoy empezando a ver que está agotada, creo que Ángel también lo nota, lo he visto intentando aguantar el malestar que siente para no incomodar a Megan, pero me produce dolor tan solo ver la expresión de agonía en su rostro. Me incomoda verlo así, siento compasión por él.

A veces siento que mi empeño y el de Meg en mantenerlo con nosotras, ha hecho que se sienta así, pero él no recuerda nada de su pasado excepto esos horribles sueños que lo acechan por la noche. A mí también me atormentan mis sueños. Sueño con que Mike aparece y nos lleva a Meg y a mí a una subasta y nos vende a mejor postor, termino en una celda, encerrada, solo me sacan de allí para satisfacer a algún cliente y nunca más vuelvo a ver a mi hermana… También sueño con la cara de esa mujer, burlándose de mí.

También despierto sobresaltada, pero no tanto como Ángel, el ocuparme en algo ha hecho que mis pesadillas aminoren, igual le pasa a Meg, ella cree que no sé qué también sufre de pesadillas, aunque se ha ocupado muy bien de la casa y del cuidado de Ángel, lo que la ha mantenido entretenida, no es así con Ángel… estar en esa silla de rueda lo está frustrando día tras día, Meg me dijo que ha estado disminuyendo el sedante y sustituyéndolo por pastillas, lo que Ángel no agradece para nada, se puede ver el dolor de su pierna en su cara.

Pero recientemente ha encontrado algo que hacer, utiliza la laptop que compre para buscar información, no sé de qué exactamente, parecen ser números e inversiones concisas, he estudiado administración pero lo de Ángel va a un nivel mayor al que aun no entiendo, pero que él al parecer entiende perfectamente.

Me gusta que esté ocupado, así puede desviar su mente a algo que no sea el dolor de la pierna, tanto Meg como yo también pudimos ver que el mantenerse ocupado, ha disminuido considerablemente las horribles pesadillas de su cabeza, así que por mí, puede quedarse con el computador, solo lo utilizaba para encontrar un local para empezar nuestro negocio y emprender una nueva vida… pero me ha ido muy mal.

Le conté a Meg y a Ángel lo que había pasado con el local, ese lugar era un completo basurero, aunque el chico, José, creyera lo contrario. Sería mucho gasto de tiempo y dinero intentar poner un negocio en marcha en ese lugar.

— ¿Ya llamaste al que te alquiló el local? — Me pregunta Ángel.

— Si, dice que un trato es un trato, por lo que he firmado un contrato. —Le digo con tristeza. — ¡Sí! Sé que fui una tonta incrédula al no hacerte caso y ahora me arrepiento terriblemente. — le digo con mucho pesar.

— ¡¿Firmaste un contrato?! —Me pregunta. — ¿Tienes una copia de él?

—Heee… ¡Sí! — le digo dudosa.

— ¡Enséñamelo! —Ordena. Su expresión es impasible, casi me da miedo, puedo sentir que está furioso conmigo.

Sé que debí hacerle caso desde un principio, pero el riesgo era totalmente mío… Bueno… mío y de Meg, ya que acordamos que ese dinero mal habido ahora pertenecía a las dos.

Voy en busca del documento de arrendamiento, me pareció que todo estaba correcto al leerlo pero tengo miedo de que por no ser ciudadana me deporten o pueda tener problemas por eso. Saco el documento de una carpeta que llevo en mi bolso y se lo muestro a Ángel. Él me lo quita de las manos y se pone a leerlo minuciosamente.

—Sé que hice mal en no consultarles primero, pero estoy segura de que lo leí, pero al verlo no era lo que prometieron. — Les digo avergonzada y a modo de disculpas.

— ¡Y tienes razón! — Me dice Ángel. — este documento señala que el local está en perfectas condiciones para ser utilizado y montar un negocio en poco tiempo.

— ¡Pero no es cierto! — Les digo. —tiene algunos problemas de cableado y algunas paredes están agrietadas y con humedad, los baños están hecho un asco y estoy segura de que ni siquiera sirven. Arrendé el local por seis meses y creo que eso es lo que tomará ser reparado. —No soy llorona pero empiezo a lagrimear de la impotencia que siento. — Hablé con el arrendador, y me dijo que no era su problema, ya todo está pagado y que ahora el problema era mío. —Le digo.

— ¡Así que eso te dijo, el muy cabrón! — Me dice Ángel tirando el documento en la mesa para luego golpearla con sus puños.

—Creo que sabe que no soy de este país, por se aprovechó de mí. — Le digo.

— ¡Pero tenemos documentos que avalan que somos ciudadanas americanas! —Me dice Meg.

—Megan ¡Son falsos! — Le digo con ira, olvidando por un minuto que Ángel estaba en la habitación escuchando todo lo que decimos.

— ¿Cómo que tienen documentos falsos? —Nos pregunta. — ¿De dónde los sacaron?

Meg y yo nos hablamos con la mirada, el castillo de naipes que hicimos alrededor de Ángel empieza a desmoronarse y no sabemos qué hacer.

—Tal vez lo mejor sea contarle, Lucy. —Me dice mi hermana.

— ¿Contarme qué? —pregunta un Ángel intrigado.

No creo que sea buena idea contarle toda la verdad, pero debemos hacerle saber el por qué estamos aquí con todo ese dinero, quizás si le cuento una verdad a medias sería lo mejor, de todas formas él ya sabe parte de la verdad, vinimos a buscar a mi tío Raymond, porque es el único familiar que tenemos en este mundo.

—Mentimos cuando dijimos que el dinero nos lo había dejada nuestra madre. —Comienzo a decir tratando de no revelar demasiado.

— ¿Y entonces que pasó? —Pregunta Ángel.

—Antes de viajar, había contratado a alguien que nos llevara a Vancouver, aquí nos encontraríamos todos. —miento. — Cuando llegamos nos esperaban en el aeropuerto, el hombre al que contratamos nos rapto y nos llevó a un lugar aislado. —Le digo recordando la terrible experiencia que pasamos mi hermana y yo. —Nos mantuvo encerradas en unas jaulas. — Comienzo a decirle.

—Nos encadenaron y sujetaron con grilletes a las patas de unos catres que estaban en esas jaulas. — continua Meg empezando a llorar por el doloroso recuerdo. —Nos sedaron y nos examinaron para constatar nuestro estado.

—Una mujer, la madre de ese hombre, descubrió que éramos vírgenes. — Le digo con vergüenza, pero creo que tiene que saber. —Nos quería vender al mejor postor. —Le digo con lágrimas en mi rostro. —según ella iban a darles mucho dinero por nosotras y había otra mujer involucrada… Ella la llamaba Madame. Cuando salíamos de ese lugar rumbo a donde nos iba a entregar, ese hombre quiso tomarme a la fuerza ocasionando un accidente del que me valí para escapar.

— ¡Ese hombre! ¿Las está buscando? — Pregunta Ángel.

— ¡No! —Le digo. — Ese hombre murió en ese accidente, nos deshicimos de su cuerpo y salimos corriendo en la camioneta donde nos llevaba, ahí encontramos nuestros documentos verdaderos y unos falsos donde dice que somos ciudadanas americanas. También encontramos el dinero con el que hemos sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué hicieron con la camioneta? ¿Dónde está? — Pregunta Ángel.

—Nos deshicimos de ella. — le respondo. —Cuando te buscamos ya habías sufrido el accidente y te llevamos al hospital para que te atendieran.

— ¿Es por eso que viven en constante temor todo el tiempo? ¿Sintiendo que las persiguen?... yo también las he escuchado en las noches, sé que no solo yo tengo la agonía de esas pesadillas horribles, ¡ustedes también las tienen! — nos dice Ángel apesadumbrado y entristecido.

Meg y yo asentimos sin poder decir una sola palabra solo lloramos silenciosamente.

—Por favor, no lloren, no puedo verlas llorar de esa manera. — Nos dice Ángel. —El que no sean ciudadanas americanas, no es motivo para que cualquiera se aproveche de ustedes, lamento lo que les pasó, y prometo que no intentaré que nada malo les vuelva a pasar. — nos dice Ángel. —por lo pronto… Lucy, comunícame con el bastardo de tu arrendador, tengo algunas pequeñas cosas que decirle a ese asqueroso bastardo. —Dice Ángel en tono imperativo.

La conversación con el propietario del local no fue para nada agradable… para el arrendador. Ángel lo puso en su justo lugar. Si bien yo había firmado un contrato, él también lo hizo y en el especificaba que el local estaba en óptimas condiciones, así que de entrada estaba bajo el incumplimiento del contrato. Ángel amenazó con demandarlo, si no se comprometía a arreglar todos los desperfectos de local lo antes posible.

—Prometo que si no arreglas ese maldito local, hasta tus asquerosos calzones me van a pertenecer, estúpido imbécil. —Le decía Ángel a arrendador. —Y no solo eso, quiero que firme un nuevo contrato en donde indemniza a la señorita O 'Brian por los inconvenientes causados, dándole doce meses de gracia en el pago del local, con opción a compra en un futuro si es que así ella lo desea… ¡No! No estoy loco, estoy hablando muy enserio. —Dice a través del teléfono. — ¿No querrá pasar estos meses en la cárcel por estafa o sí? … no solo sé que puedo quitarte todo lo que miserablemente tienes sino que también sé que lo que le hiciste a Lucia es perseguido penal y judicialmente como una vil estafa, así que no quiere que cumpla mi amenaza se pondrá a arreglar el local y trabajará en el maldito contrato que le pedí. ¡… ¿He sido claro?! … Bien, entonces esperará a la señorita O´Brian con un contratista que repare todo, ¡mañana por la mañana! … Muy bien, le daré unos días para encontrar un personal competente, pero sepa que estoy hablando con mí abogado acerca de ejercer una acción legal si usted no cumple… Muy bien — Y cuelga la llamada.

— ¿Tenemos abogado? —Le pregunto. Me dio algo de miedo la forma como le hablo al arrendatario.

Ángel solo se ríe.

—Alimañas como esas son muy fáciles de controlar con amenazas. — Me dice. —Te conseguí un año de gracia en el pago del local, si para entonces quieres seguir conservándolo, podrás hacer una compra venta con el bastardo del arrendador.

— ¡Gracias Ángel! —Le digo, sin nada más que poder decirle. —Nunca un hombre había sacado la cara por nosotras, ni siquiera mi padre que a las primeras de cambios se marchó sin decir nada.

— ¡No hay nada que agradecer! — Me dice. —Pero de ahora en adelante, tú tendrás autonomía dentro de tu negocio pero deberás rendirme cuentas a mí. Aun eres muy novata en esto de los negocios y no quiero que te vuelvan a ver la cara de tonta. —Me dice con una actitud y un tono que señala que no admitirá un no por respuesta y a mí solo me queda asentir.

—Muy bien, ahora solo queda otra cosa y es referente a Raymond Steele. —Nos dice a Meg y a mí. — ¿Están seguras que no conocen a su tío, o que yo alguna vez lo haya visto?

—No que nosotras sepamos. —Le digo intrigada por la pregunta. —hasta hace unos años no sabíamos tan siquiera que teníamos un tío, y no sabíamos cómo era hasta que tú nos lo mostraste en esa foto de internet junto con nuestro padre. —Le respondo. — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— ¡No lo sé! Algo en ese apellido me suena muy familiar, solo quería saber si alguna de ustedes sabe algo.

Si el tío Raymond conoce a Ángel, esa sí que sería mucha casualidad, pero tal vez podría darle más luces a cerca de su pasado, algo que nosotras no hemos podido hacer, sé que pronto se acerca el momento de decirle toda la verdad, pero en realidad no me atrevo, no quiero decirlo en voz alta pero le he tomado mucho aprecio a este hombre, hemos convivido mucho con él y aunque este sumergido en las sombras de un pasado que no recuerda, siento que es un buen hombre, además nunca me había sentido así de protegida en mi vida, por alguien que en realidad diera la cara por mí. Mi madre nunca fue capaz de hacerlo y Susan solo nos ayudó conseguir las armas para defendernos en este mundo al darnos una educación. Pero Ángel… él ha salido a dar la cara por nosotras… por mí. Estoy empezando a sentir algo por este hombre, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie y siento mucho miedo de eso.

— ¡Lucy! — me dice Ángel distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. — Ahora debemos contactar con tu tío Raymond, como dices no lo conocen. Les sugiero que usen la excusa de los muebles del local para conocer al hombre. Así, yo también estaré seguro de que ustedes estarán en buenas manos.

La manera como se expresa no me gusta, habla como si nos fuera a abandonar, aunque sé que en su condición eso es casi imposible.

— ¿Vas a dejarnos Ángel? —le pregunto antes de pensar en lo que digo.

— Algún día lo tendré que hacer, ¿No te parece, Lucy? — Me dice. —Solo quiero verlas encaminadas primero, pero descuida no las abandonaré y por ahora dudo que sea capaz de hacerlo. — Me dice señalando su pierna entablillada. —Por lo pronto, toma el teléfono y llama a tu tío para contratarlo para que haga los muebles del local.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número que José me dio.

—Sí, buenas tardes. —Atiende una voz de mujer.

—Buenas tardes, llamaba para hablar con el señor Raymond Steele, es referente a un trabajo que quiero que haga.

—Ray en este momento no se encuentra, está en el taller, pero si gusta dejar su número telefónico, yo le diré que le llame.

Enseguida le digo que llamo de Vancouver y le doy el número de teléfono de la casa, así tanto Meg como Ángel o yo podemos tomar la llamada.

—De acuerdo le diré que llamó… —dice la chica.

—Lucia O ´Brian, dígale que llamo de parte del José Rodríguez quien fue que me lo recomendó para el trabajo.

—Ohm, José… sí, gracias señorita O ´Brian, le diré a papá que la llame, mi nombre es Anastasia.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **POV Lucy**

Raymond Steele me llamó esa misma tarde, yo era recomendada por un amigo de su hija que me supongo es José, pensamos que sería mejor ir hasta Montesano para hablar con él en plan estricto de negocios y conocerlo personalmente.

Aunque al principio estuvo de acuerdo con nosotras, al pensarlo mejor, a Ángel no le agrado la idea de que yo fuese sola a Montesano, pero era la única manera, ya que él aun no podía moverse y no podíamos dejarlo solo, así que Meg tenía que quedarse con él para acompañarlo y cuidar que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, ya que teníamos una idea muy clara de lo testarudo que podía ser.

Fueron varios días en los cuales cada vez que nos sentábamos a organizar la manera de llegar a nuestro tío, había una pelea campal entre Ángel y yo. Él aseguraba que yo no podía ir sola a Montesano para verme con el señor Steele y yo estaba más que segura que podía hacerlo, aunque eran como seis horas de carretera hasta allá.

— ¡Estaré bien Ángel! Prometo que no me voy a perder y que llamaré en cuanto llegue. —Le decía cada vez que discutíamos, pero él no parecía muy contento con eso.

— Solo quiero que no les pase nada, ya tuvieron un horrible contratiempo al llegar al país. —Me decía, y de solo recordarlo se me helaba la sangre.

— ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Porque no llamo a este chico, José? Tal vez él pueda acompañarme y decirme donde podré ubicar al tío. — Le comento.

— ¡QUE! ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA, LUCIA O´BRIAN! —Me grita. — ¿QUE PARTE DE QUE NO QUIERO QUE LES PASE NADA NO ENTENDISTE?

— ¡NO ME GRITES, ANGEL! —Le digo también vociferando. —Ya no soy una niña y he aprendido a defenderme desde que tengo doce, a la mala, pero lo he hecho. — No tengo porque darle explicaciones, pero lo hago por que por alguna razón que no se explicar, este hombre me importa.

— ¡Te sabes cuidar tan bien que casi las prostituyen!, o peor aún, ¡casi las matan por confiar en un desconocido! —Me espeta cruelmente.

—Eso no volverá a pasar, Ángel. Lo prometo. —Le digo antes de que pueda decirme otra cosa. Él me ve a mí y a Meg y suspira.

— Solo quiero que estén bien. —Nos dice. — ¡Me frustra no poder hacer nada más por ustedes postrado en esta maldita silla de ruedas! Me aterra la idea de que alguna vez estén en problemas y yo sin poder ayudarlas, por eso quiero que entren en comunicación con su tío, nos quiero dejarlas desprotegidas.

— Pero si nos ha ayudado bastante Ángel, además tus sesiones de rehabilitación comenzaran mañana. — Le dice Meg para animarlo. Pero con eso caigo en cuenta de algo.

—No podré llevarme el coche. —les digo. —Lo necesitas para llevar a Ángel a rehabilitación, aparte de salir de aquí.

— ¡Ya lo ven, soy un maldito estorbo! — Asegura Ángel molesto consigo mismo.

— ¡No digas eso nunca más! — Lo regaña Meg.

—Lucy creo que será mejor si compras un pasaje de autobús, además te va a dar tiempo de planificar el viaje. —Me dice mi hermana.

Y eso me pareció una muy buena idea.

Los días pasaron y ya pronto tendría que irme a Montesano para negociar con Raymond Steele la fabricación de los muebles del local, eso me daría tiempo para conocer a mi tío, y ver si en realidad es una buena persona.

Ángel se ha vuelto muy reservado en todo este tiempo, se está enfrascando en sí mismo tratando de ocultar su dolor a Megan. Todavía tenemos mucho dinero en nuestro poder… unos cuatrocientos cincuenta mil, más o menos, los que si nos sabemos administrar debidamente nos servirán por mucho tiempo. Ángel me ha pedido cien mil dólares de ese dinero, prometiendo que me lo devolvería, ha estado enfrascado en ese asunto en el computador que le termine regalando, puesto que ni yo ni Meg lo usamos, pero que él al parecer le ha encontrado un buen uso.

Meg y yo estuvimos hablando al respecto y ambas sentimos que él también merece una buena parte del botín que le quitamos a Mike, así que le di los el dinero en efectivo. Pero había un problema… Ángel no tenía papeles con su nombre… ninguno… debía abrir una cuenta bancaria y cayendo en cuenta de eso me doy cuenta de que nosotras también.

Muchas transacciones del local tendrán que ser pagadas con tarjeta, así que lo más idóneo sería que abriéramos una cuenta.

— ¿Cómo vamos a abrir una cuenta si nuestros papeles de ciudadanía son falsos? — Pregunto.

— Utiliza el pasaporte irlandés. —Me dice Ángel. —O mejor aún, saca el permiso de conducir, con eso obtendrás una identificación y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo Megan.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —le pregunto. — ¿Cómo sacaras alguna identificación?, no sabemos que hayas traído alguna.

—Por mí no se preocupen, buscaré la manera, en el registro del hospital dice que mi nombre es Ángel O 'Brian, tal vez con eso puedo ir a alguna delegación y sacar alguna identificación legal a mi nombre. —Nos dice. —Por lo pronto sería bueno que ustedes comenzaran sus trámites… No utilicen los documentos falsos si pueden evitarlo. No sé por qué esos papeles me dan muy mala espina.

Tanto Meg como yo asentimos a su petición.

Sacar un documento para conducir fue de lo más fácil del mundo. Simplemente hicimos la prueba obligatoria, y en cuestión de un par de días, tanto Meg como yo ya teníamos una identificación. Enseguida abrimos una cuenta en el banco y depositamos la mayoría de nuestro dinero allí, y estuvimos de acuerdo de que Meg abriría una cuenta a su nombre con la parte de Ángel.

Ángel estuvo bien con eso, y uso el registro de Meg para hacer lo que él decía era una pequeña inversión a corto plazo y se pasaba horas frente a ese cacharro armando planes de inversión y cuadros de Excel extensos. Meg se mareaba de tan solo verlos y yo entendía un poco más, pero no al grado de Ángel, se veía a simple vista que era un genio en los negocios, aunque no sabía si de verdad tendría algún beneficio con su inversión. Pero lo importante era que estaba ocupado, entre las salidas a rehabilitación, y las muchas horas que pasaba frente a ese computador no le quedaba mucho tiempo más que para comer y dormir, gracias a Dios todos estos días ha dormido como un santo, sin ninguna pesadilla que lo atormente y creo que ha sido una bendición para el ocuparse en algo. Meg también se ve más relajada, ya que se la vivía preocupada por él y por esas horribles pesadillas, la rehabilitación lo ha dejado muy agotado estos primeros días, Megan ha tenido que aumentar nuevamente la dosis del calmante que ya había bajado para mitigar el dolor que tenía él pobre, pero poco a poco está rindiendo sus frutos. El doctor le ha dicho que pronto podrá levantarse de esa silla y caminar con muletas. Aunque también le advirtió que lo tomara con calma…

Mientras, en el local, el arrendador alarmado por las amenazas de Ángel, ha contratado a un albañil que se encuentra reparando todos los desperfectos del local, eso podrá durar algún tiempo, pero puedo ver ya un progreso significativo en él, lo que me ha dado la idea de traer al señor Steele a ver el local y ver qué tipo de muebles serían los perfectos para el mismo. Eso nos daría más conocimientos sobre mi tío y también le daría a Meg la oportunidad de conocerlo sin descuidar de la salud de Ángel.

El arrendador también redactó con su abogado el documento donde especifica que me da doce meses de gracias por todos los desperfectos e incumplimientos del contrato anterior, aparte de la opción a compra si así lo decido. Eso fue en verdad genial, ver como ese hombre me veía con respeto, se podía ver que estaba con el rabo entre las piernas en toda esta situación, creo que Ángel tenía razón acerca de poder demandarlo, su abogado no se cansaba de repetirle reservadamente que eso era lo mejor para él.

Mirando hacia atrás para ver donde estábamos y lo que hemos logrado ahora, puedo decir que en realidad puede ser que la suerte nos sonríe y que Meg tuvo razón en llevar a Ángel con nosotras, nuestras vidas han cambiado y todo se está encaminando para bien, y mucho de todo eso se lo debemos a él. Poco a poco se ha ganado mi cariño y con sus acciones ha hecho que le tenga respeto y admiración.

Pero en cierta forma tengo miedo, miedo de que el también nos abandone a nuestra suerte, como lo han hecho todas las personas que amé en que estuvieron en nuestras vidas, Aun cuando dice que no lo hará mi miedo es inminente.

Supe que Susan murió hace algunos días, su muerte fue muy tranquila, ella la estaba esperando, decía que su adorado esposo pronto iría a buscarla y la enfermera nos dijo que se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella supo que ya habíamos encontrado a nuestro tío, lo que le dio mucha alegría antes de partir, aunque Meg y yo estuvimos muy desconsoladas en estos días, tanto que tuve que posponer mi viaje a Montesano por unos días, Megan no quería que Ángel la viera llorar todo el tiempo, estaba muy mal, así que nuevamente hice de tripas corazones y me encargue de llevarlo a sus terapias donde he podido conocerlo a este hombre mucho más.

No sé lo que me pasa con él, ¡No quiero que nos deje! Varias veces nos ha insinuado que piensa hacerlo, quiere recuperar su memoria, le he dicho que ya no debe pensar en eso, sus pesadillas no auguran un pasado muy feliz, que haga una nueva vida a partir de aquí, como lo hemos hecho nosotras, ahora que estamos en esta ciudad y vamos encaminando nuestras vidas, pero por alguna razón, él se muestra taciturno ante la idea de dejar escapar por completo su pasado.

Me despierto en la noche pensando que podría hacer para que Angel no nos deje, es un hombre tan guapo, aun con una pierna en mal estado, y se ve que es un hombre cabal y serio, es todo lo que necesita esta pequeña familia de hermanas que ahora también le pertenece.

Me acerco a su habitación silenciosamente y lo veo dormir, pienso que mi hermana no pudo darle un mejor nombre… Angel… si, definitivamente si los ángeles existen de seguro él sería uno de ellos. Su cuerpo es atlético y bien definido, su cabello de un color castaño cobrizo muy hermoso, y sus ojos aunque ahora los tenga cerrado son de un hermoso color grisáceo y su boca… ay su boca es tan carnosa y tan provocativa… sin darme cuenta me acerco a su cama lentamente me siento en un lado y le doy un beso en los labios mientras duerme.

Angel se despierta casi instantáneamente.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Lucy? —Me dice con una expresión de susto e intriga.

— Lo siento Angel, es solo que no sé qué decir… — le digo intentando explicarme, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma sé que hago aquí, creo que este hombre me gusta. ¡Me gusta! De repente puedo ver la rabia en sus ojos.

— ¡Largo de aquí, Lucy! Esto no es correcto ni para ti ni para mí. — Me dice en un tono de voz que no atiende replicas.

—Pero… —de mis ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas, nunca me había pasado algo así. No puedo decir una palabra más y solo le miro a los ojos, llenos de dolor y rabia.

— ¡Yo no puedo tener ese tipo de relación contigo, Lucy! ¡Somos familia!, además yo jamás podré corresponderte como tú quieres y eso no es justo ni para ti ni para mí. —Me dice. — ¡Lucy, mírame! —Me dice de manera más calmada, yo hago lo que me pide, aunque la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos es indescriptible. — Para mí eres como una hermana… tú y Meg son como mis pequeñas hermanas a las que siento que debo proteger, pero nada más.

Mis lágrimas se intensifican, por primera vez en mi vida creo que me he enamorado de un hombre y en el mismo momento en que lo descubro soy vilmente rechazada. Es horrible sentirse así, por supuesto que antes me sentí rechazada por las personas, aunque ahora era diferente. Él en verdad me importa.

Me levanta de la cama y corro hacia mi habitación pero sin querer le empujo en su pierna haciendo que él grite de dolor, creo que muy similar al que estoy sintiendo ahora, me voy a encerrar en mi cuarto cuando veo que Meg sale de la suya y se acerca a mí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, porque está gritando? — me pregunta asustada.

— Creo que se lastimo la pierna cuando intento moverla. — Le digo. — Será mejor que vayas a ayudarlo y le pongas uno de esos calmantes.

— ¿Y tú porque estas llorando?— Me mira con asombro.

—No es nada, son solo cosas mías, por favor Meg. ¡Ponle ese maldito sedante y has que se duerma! —Le digo furiosa por su rechazo.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y me encierro en ella, me tiro en la cama a llorar por la vergüenza y el rechazo que siento en estos momentos. Unos minutos después no oigo más los gritos e Angel. Meg debió haberle puesto la inyección como le pedí. Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegamos a este país, sé que hicimos mal en quedarnos con Angel y engañarlo y ahora me siento tan avergonzada de haberle mentido y tan avergonzada de sentir que lo quiero. Él ha sido honesto conmigo, eso no lo puedo negar, en cambio yo y Meg no lo hemos sido del todo. Le hemos brindado nuestro apoyo incondicional pero no le hemos dicho toda la verdad.

Unos minutos después Meg toca la puerta de mi cuarto y yo me levanto para abrirle.

— ¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado? ¡Saliste de la habitación de Angel como alma que lleva el diablo!

— ¿Él te dijo algo?

— ¡No!, pero no paraba de maldecir por el dolor y por estar en esa condición. —Me dice. —Tuve que ponerle una dosis fuerte para que pudiera dormir…

—No es justo lo que estamos haciendo con él, Megan . —Le digo. — Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle toda la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido con su accidente. —Le digo tratando de serenarme y limpiando mis lágrimas.

Ella me ve asustada.

— ¡No sé cómo reaccionará cuando se lo digamos! —Me dice.

— ¡Querrás decir que no sabes cómo reaccionaras cuando tú se lo digas!

— ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo sola, Lucy! Tengo miedo a su reacción. — Dice Meg

— ¡Ya basta! —Le digo furiosa. — Eso debiste pensarlo cuando armaste toda esta charada… y yo de imbécil te seguí el juego. Ya no estoy dispuesta a hacer el trabajo sucio por ti, Meg. ¡Tú deberás decírselo y lo harás mañana mismo!, mientras me voy a Montesano.

— ¿Te iras mañana?

—Sí, lo haré a primera hora antes de que se despierte, voy a necesitar que me lleves al terminal. —Le digo. —Pasare unos días allá, mientras tú te encargaras de Angel y también de los trabajos del local.

— ¡Pero yo no sé hacer nada de eso! — Me dice Meg asustada.

— ¡Pues aprendes! … Ya me cansé de llevar este barco yo sola y ahora tú vas a tener que remar junto conmigo si no quieres que nos hundamos las dos. De seguro una vez que sepa la verdad no querrá saber nada de nosotras. —Le digo. Nunca le había hablado de esa manera, pero no puede seguir aferrada a mí. Sí que puede ser fuerte cuando quiere, y ahora deberá hacerse de la misma fortaleza para enfrentar los problemas que se nos avecinan. —Ahora vamos a tratar de dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día para ambas. —Le digo y la saco de mi habitación para seguir llorando a solas.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **POV Angel**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo me duele la pierna!, anoche fue un momento muy extraño para mí, desperté con el tacto de unos labios en mi boca, por un momento pensé que soñaba y que la diosa de ojos azules que volvía a mí de nuevo, para hacerme recordar los momentos que pasé con ella, estoy seguro que fueron momentos felices, de hecho muchos mejores que las pesadillas de un hombre que creo es mi padre, apagando un cigarrillo mi pecho, quemándome, pero al despertar pude ver que quien me besaba no era otra si no Lucy.

Mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez al verla frente a mí en mi cama, me sorprendió en el momento, solo me robó un beso pero creo que quería algo más de mí, algo que yo no puedo darle. Ella se ha hecho cargo de mí junto con Megan y agradezco todas sus atenciones y desvelos para conmigo, pero simplemente no creo corresponderle. No de la manera que ella quiere. Me agradan estas chicas y siento un impetuoso deseo de protegerlas de todo peligro que se les presente, por no las amo, no de la manera de que Lucy quiere y esto es seguro. No he querido hacerle daño, pero no encontré una forma fácil de decirle las cosas, creo que fui demasiado claro y honesto cuando la rechacé. Y en cierta forma fui cruel. Muy cruel al decírselo de esa manera, pero creo que era la única manera de decir algo como eso. No creo ser un hombre de medias tintas ni que se vaya por la tangente cuando tengo que decir las cosas.

Como era de esperar, había en su rostro una gran decepción y vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido, se sentía humillada al ver como la rechazaba y sin pensarlo se levantó bruscamente de mi cama para correr hacia su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que al levantarse movió bruscamente mi pierna haciéndome gritar del dolor. Hacía semanas que no sentía un dolor como este, y no todo era sobre mi pierna.

Lamentaba en lo más profundo de mi ser hacerla llorar como lo hizo, ella nunca llora, se escuda en una coraza de fortaleza que ella misma ha fabricado para que nadie la lastime… ¡y yo la he lastimado! Me sentí justo como el chico de mis sueños, cuando hacia llorar a su madre.

Meg entra a mi habitación unos minutos y ve mi dolor, aunque trato de ocultarlo un poco cuando la veo entrar, y sin pensarlo me aplica un sedante, y tan fuerte que me deja dormido casi al instante, llevándose el dolor de mi cuerpo, todos esos recuerdos y pensamientos se envuelven en una nebulosa y espesa nube gris de imágenes aleatorias de lo que creo es mi pasado.

 _Leliot se levanta temprano entra en mi cuarto y empieza a saltar en mi cama, yo me despierto sobresaltado, no sé por qué tanto alboroto, mami nunca deja que Leliot venga a mi habitación a despertarme… la otra vez lo regañó._

— _¡Hermano!, levántate, hoy es navidad. Santa dejó muchos regalos para nosotros. —Me dice sonriendo._

 _¡Sé que no es cierto!, ¡Soy un niño malo!... Santa no deja regalos a los niños malos… mami me lo dijo… ella cree que soy un niño bueno._

 _Leliot casi me obliga a salir a la sala donde está el árbol con un montón de regalos… de seguro todos para Leliot, yo cierro los ojos, no quiero que me vean, ¡sé que Santa no dejó nada para mí!_

— _¡Este es para ti! —Me dice Leliot. —Tiene tu nombre._

 _Yo miro la cara de mami, ¡no puede ser verdad! Pero ella me mira y asiente… ¡¿Santa dejó algo, para mí?!_

— _¡Ábrelo cariño! — Dice mami. —Elliot, dale su regalo a tu hermano. —Y él me la obedece._

 _Lo abro lentamente, porque aún no creo que sea verdad, cuando lo abro veo que es un helicóptero. ¡Santa me dejo un juguete, a mí! ¡Y era lo que quería!, es igual al de la tienda a la que fuimos a buscar los a-dor-nos de navidad! ¡Santa sabe lo que me gusta! … ¿Pero porque lo trajo? ¿No sabe que soy un niño malo?_

 _¡Me ha traído muchos más juguetes!... ¡Trajo un carro… y un camión…y un tren… y un avión! … A Leliot le trajo un montón de cosas también… un montón de cosas para armar, dice que se llaman Legos._

 _Mi helicóptero puede volar… Mi helicóptero es azul. Vuela alrededor del árbol de Navidad. Vuela sobre el piano. Vuela sobre mami y sobre papi y sobre Leliot mientras él juega con los legos. El helicóptero vuela por la casa, por el comedor, por la cocina. Vuela más allá de la puerta del estudio de papi y por la escalera hasta mi cuarto, el de Leliot, el de mami y papi. Vuela por la casa. Leliot y yo jugamos todo el día con nuestros juguetes porque somos amigos, ¡él es mi hermano!..._

Me despierto con una extraña sensación, esta vez no tuve esa horrible pesadilla, más bien fue un sueño, un recuerdo muy dulce de un par de niños jugando.

Leliot… Leliot… ¡Elliot! … así lo llamaba la que creo que es mi madre en mi sueño. Ya tenía la sensación de que las chicas no me decían toda la verdad. Pero pienso plantarles cara y preguntarles de frente, ya no me creo el cuento de que somos familia y estoy casi seguro de que mi nombre no es Angel.

Salgo de la cama lo mejor que puedo para dirigirme a la maldita silla de ruedas. Aun no puedo salir de ella, aunque ya empecé con la rehabilitación.

No siento a nadie en casa, eso es extraño… Me monto en la silla de ruedas como puedo y me dirijo a la sala para saber dónde está Meg, usualmente es la primera que se levanta, para ayudarme, pero hoy no se le ve por ningún lado, ni a ella ni a Lucy.

Al darme cuenta que no hay nadie en casa da un vuelco mi corazón… — ¡Me han abandonado a mi suerte! —Pienso.

Pero observo que muchas de sus cosas están aquí, aunque el coche ya no esté. Tal vez decidieron irse con su tío Raymond y dejarme aquí en Portland. — ¿No era eso lo que querías hacer desde un principio, Angel? — Me pregunto.

—Sí. —Me digo. —He tratado de limpiar el camino para que las chicas sigan con su vida, sin mí. En realidad aporto más preocupaciones que soluciones, eso lo sé, y ahora que creo saber algo de mi pasado, ¡No entiendo por qué Meg y Lucy me mantienen aquí!

Miles de pensamientos ruedan por mi mente cuando, media hora después, escucho el coche llegar e intento asomarme a la ventana, es Meg quien está llegando. Ella se ve muy abatida, al parecer, me pregunto qué diablos ha pasado con Lucy.

— ¡Angel, pensé que aun dormías! —Me dice Meg algo nerviosa.

—Tal vez pensaste eso porque me pusiste un sedante tan fuerte que apenas pude levantarme esta mañana— Le digo con ironía. Ella solo me ve como asustada ante mi acusación.

— ¡No quería seguir viéndote sufrir, y pensé que era lo mejor! — Me dice y le creo aunque no estoy seguro que fue solamente por eso.

— ¿Escuchaste la discusión de anoche entre tu hermana y yo? — Le pregunto sin preámbulos.

—Solo escuche los gritos que dabas cuando me desperté vi a Lucy saliendo de tu habitación y encerrándose en el suyo.

— ¿Dónde está? — le pregunto. — ¡Quiero hablar con las dos!

— Ella ha ido esta mañana, la he llevado a la estación de autobuses para que pudiera quedarme con el auto.

— ¿Que no quedamos en que no se iría aun? ¡Es peligroso irse sola en carretera y más aún si no sabes a dónde vas exactamente!

— ¡Ella tomo la decisión anoche! —Me dice en tono resentido. Estoy seguro que sabe lo que paso anoche.

— ¡Megan!… ¿Puedes decirme que ha sido de Elliot? — Meg abre los ojos tan grandes, creo que no sabe de qué hablo.

— ¡No sé de quién estás hablando, Angel!

— Hablo de mi hermano… Elliot. Lo recordé esta noche en mis sueños… ¡Tengo un hermano llamado Elliot y quisiera que me dijeras donde está!

La cara de Meg se contorsiona ante mi afirmación y sus ojos comienzan a aguarse.

— ¡Angel… yo… nosotras! — me dice sin poder pronunciar otra palabra. Se lo que intenta decirme… — ¡No me gusta que me mientan, Meg! Creo que a nadie le gusta que lo hagan, pero en el fondo algo me dice que fue por una buena razón. —Le digo. — Sé que no son malas chicas, de hecho sé que son unas chicas estupendas, me han ayudado todo este tiempo y te has ocupado de mi como si en realidad yo fuera de tu familia, aunque no se el motivo que las llevo a eso… ¡Meg, solo quiero la verdad! … ¡Por favor, Meg! … te pido solo una cosa, ¡Se sincera conmigo! — Le suplico.

Ella comienza a llorar silenciosamente durante algunos minutos, yo la dejo para que después pueda calmarse y contarme lo que realmente está pasando, pero me doy cuenta que ella no hablará si primero no la persuado de ello.

— Lo de su secuestro y que serían vendidas como prostitutas… ¿Era mentira? — De inmediato me ve con cara de indignada e incrédula al escuchar lo que le digo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso fue verdad... —Comienza a decirme. — ¡Todo ha sido culpa mía! Le insistí a Lucy para que te quedaras con nosotras… Estabas muy mal herido… habías caído de un helicóptero y yo simplemente no podía dejarte allí.

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Meg. ¡Me han engañado todo este tiempo!… — Digo ante la confesión que le estaba haciendo, la chica a la que por mucho tiempo consideraba mi amiga, mi familia y una de mis salvadoras. — ¿Pero… por qué? —Le digo a Meg.

—No fue nuestra intención, estábamos asustadas, ese hombre, Mike… nos tenía acorraladas, nos iba a vender al mejor postor, de seguro ahora estaríamos prostituyéndonos en algún lugar de mala muerte… —Dice Megan, sus palabras se salían de su boca de manera atropellada. —Íbamos esposadas por ese paraje. Él había dicho, burlándose de nosotras, que estaba desierto y que nadie nos encontraría allí… no teníamos a nadie. Salimos de nuestro país en busca de una vida mejor… más calmada. No teníamos la intensión de destrozarle la vida a nadie, ese hombre supo de nuestra situación y se aprovechó de nosotras.

— ¿Cómo paso? —Pregunto mientras veo que Meg me mira con terror en sus ojos, Me siento molesto. Muy molesto por lo que acabo de descubrir— ¡DIME! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?—repito nuevamente.

—Ángel, somos ilegales, estamos en el país con documentos falsos, ¡Por favor no nos delates!—Dice Meg, en un tono que denota su miedo.

—¡Solo dime que pasó!— Repito tratando de calmarme, Meg suspira y comienza a decirme:

—Un Helicóptero cayó cerca de un lago. Mike, el traficante que nos tenía vio todo y se acercó a ver. Vimos a dos personas salir del aparato, uno iba mal herido… la mujer que estaba con él salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Fue cuando Mike se acercó al sujeto y lo aparto del Helicóptero, vio que el hombre tenía dinero encima, se veía que era una persona adinerada, estaba encantado con la idea de aprovecharse de la situación lo más posible, el hombre estaba desmayado tenía una herida en su cabeza y una pierna lastimada. Mike robo su billetera con sus documentos y se acercó al aparato para ver que más provecho podía sacar del asunto. Fue cuando el aparato explotó. —Me explica. —El golpe de la cabeza del hombre fue muy fuerte, Lucy y yo intentamos zafarnos en cuanto pudimos, la tormenta ayudó a que el fuego mermara y pudimos acercarnos y conseguir las llaves de las esposas. Pero el hombre estaba mal herido. Nos llevamos al vehículo de Mike y condujimos todo el camino, hasta llegar a Portland. Y al final llegamos aquí a Vancouver, este es un lugar muy calmado y hemos vuelto a empezar nuevamente… Ángel… ¡Ese hombre eras tú!

— ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso? —Digo. recordaba otras cosas, imágenes que se entrelazaban entre sueños, pesadillas de un niño al que un hombre que imaginó era su padre, golpeaba y quemaba con cigarrillos, y otras de unos ojos… unos cálidos ojos azules que me miran anhelando algo de mí, esas imágenes me han atormentado todo este tiempo desde que tengo memoria.

—Angel, perdónanos. —dice Meg, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus mejillas, ella era casi una niña y había sido manipulada toda su vida.

¡No!—pensé — ¡Ella solo es una víctima más!

— ¿Y yo? —Le replico a Megan— no se les ocurrió decirme antes, no sé de dónde vengo, tal vez alguien esté buscándome. ¡Tal vez Elliot esté buscándome!

—Ángel, no sabemos nada de ti, de tu pasado, todo este tiempo te cuidamos y después, gracias a ti se nos han abierto varias puertas y nos ha ido bien en esta nueva vida. Lucia y yo no tenemos como pagarte.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

—Porque… creo que Lucy se enamoró de ti. —Me dice vacilante. —Creo que pensó que si te tenía con nosotras, tal vez pudieses enamorarte de ella. Tenía miedo que si te lo decía te fueras para siempre.

—Quiero a Lucy, como te quiero a ti, pero estoy seguro que no es el amor que ella quiere. — Le digo. Era verdad, las quería como si ellas fueran mis hermanas.

—Lo sé, por eso me pidió que fuera yo quien te dijera la verdad. Ella no tiene el valor de hacerlo sola, ni darte la cara. Se ha ido a Montesano a conocer al tío Raymond y comenzar con él el trabajo de muebles para el local.

Sentía un cumulo de emociones, estaba decepcionado de las mujeres que hasta ahora pensaba que eran mis primas y aún más, eran como mis hermanas y me siento furioso por saber que tenía otra vida, mis pesadillas no auguraban que fuera una buena vida, pero aun así quiero saber.

— ¿Hay algo más?— pregunto nuevamente a Meg.

—Sí — Dice la Megan. busca entre los cajones de la pequeña repisa que hay en la cabaña y me la entrega—En tus ropas había esto.

Y saca una cajita pequeña muy maltrecha, la tomo de sus manos y la abro lentamente y veo que es un pequeño llavero con la palabra Seattle escrito de un lado, cuando lo volteo observo otra palabra.

Sí.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que significaba todo aquello, pero parte de mi… mi cuerpo entero se emocionó al ver ese insignificante llavero. Miro a Meg con una expresión que denota la rabia que siento en estos momentos.

— ¡Dame tu teléfono Megan! —Le exijo.

Ella me lo entrega y busco en sus contactos el número de Lucy, no me es difícil encontrarlo, solo tiene el mío, el de Lucy y el del idiota del médico que me trata.

Marco el número de Lucy, quise hacerlo desde el teléfono de Megan para que me contestase, sé que con lo que pasó ayer no querrá hablarme, pero resulta que me acabo de enterar que me ha mentido, me ha hecho pasar por alguien que no soy y tiene muchas explicaciones que darme.

Lucy atiende al tercer repique.

— ¿Meg, pasa algo? —me dice pensando que soy su hermana.

— ¡Pasa, que no tenían derecho a engañarme de esa manera! —Le digo. —Arregla tus asuntos con Raymond Steele y luego quiero tu culo de regreso lo antes posible. —Le grito furiosamente. —Tu hermana no se comerá esta mierda ella sola… la has dejado como una maldita cobarde y me impresiona, jamás creí de ti algo como eso… pensé que eras más protectora de tu hermana, Lucia.

— ¡No tienes derecho a decirme todas esas cosas! —Me replica furiosa.

— ¡Desde luego que tengo todo el derecho! —Le digo. — Tú y Meg me han engañado, haciéndome pasar por alguien que no soy. ¡Y has salido como una rata despavorida cuando viste que lo que pensabas hacer no podría ser! ... ¡Tienes cuando mucho hasta mañana para regresar a Vancouver!

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago? —Me desafía.

—Tu hermana podría ser deportada de no ser así. —La amenazo. — Imagínate a Meg ser llevada a la cárcel y luego ser deportada hacia Irlanda… desde luego... sola… Dime Lucia, ¿Qué pasara con tu hermanita, en un lugar donde ya no tiene a nadie, sola y desamparada?... ¿Qué acaso no le prometiste a tu madre que eso no pasaría?... ¿O también era mentira?

— ¡No te atreverás a hacerlo! —Me dice frenéticamente. — ¡ELLA ES QUIEN MÁS HA VELADO POR TI! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO! — Me grita llorando.

— ¡Pruébame, Lucia O´Brian! —Le espeto con furia a través del teléfono. — ¡Hasta mañana, y tendrás que regresar a dar la cara! — Cuelgo el teléfono de inmediato y levanto la cara para ver a Meg llorando a lágrima viva. Ha estado escuchando toda la conversación que he tenido con su hermana, pero aún no ha dicho ni una palabra.

— ¿Vas a deportarme, Angel? —Me dice al fin con una voz triste y cara de preocupación.

En este momento me siento tan furioso y decepcionado de Megan… yo confiaba tanto en ella como en Lucy, y para ser sincero conmigo mismo aun le tengo algo de confianza, pero solo el tiempo seré capaz de volver a demostrárselo.

La miro a los ojos un poco cansado por toda esta situación.

—Ya veremos Meg… ya veremos.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

 **POV Lucy**

Llego a Montesano nerviosa. ¡Voy entrevistarme con Raymond Steele!… El maldito de Angel me dejó muy perturbada con su amenaza de deportar a mi hermana… ¡Debo trazar un plan! Uno donde ni Meg ni yo salgamos lastimadas… pero por más que le doy a mi cabeza no se me ocurre nada.

Sentí un cúmulo de emociones, entre ellos vergüenza. La vergüenza de haberme insinuado a un hombre. Rabia, por haber sido rechazada como lo hice, sin miramientos de ningún tipo… simplemente me dijo en mi cara que no… y asunto zanjado. Y cuando salí llorando de ira de esa habitación… sentí ganas de vengarme. ¡Es cierto que no lo pensé! ¡En eso Angel tiene razón!... ¡Hui como una rata y deje a mi hermanita a merced de la reacción de él!

Pero ahora estoy tan molesta como jodida por toda esta situación… ¡Angel me ha amenazado con deportar a mi hermana y no volverla a ver!... Estamos tan cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo… ¡cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre!

Mientras estaba en el autobús, rumbo a Montesano a entrevistarme con Raymond Steele, lo hice como un escape al verme rechazada como mujer… Es la primera vez que creo sentir que es algo verdadero… y fui rechazada estrepitosamente por este hombre. Aunque mientras estoy sentada en autobús, viendo el paisaje pasar frente de mí. Pienso en todas las acciones que han ocasionado todo esto. ¡Soy muy apresurada en mis acciones y en mis decisiones!... Lo sé. Eso me ha traído tantas desgracias… Pienso que lo que hice anoche con Angel al besarlo, fue algo precipitado de mi parte… no sentí las mariposas en el estómago ni el cosquilleo en mi piel cuando lo hice. Esa sensación que he escuchado de otros y leído en las novelas de segunda mano que le compraba a Meg cuando niñas.

Llamo al Señor Steele directamente, para vernos. Nos encontraremos en su taller de carpintería… y al fin conozco a mi tío. Un Hombre rubio de ojos claros y taciturnos. Parece confiable a primera vista, pero por los hechos recientes no sé si pueda confiar.

— ¡Buenos Días, Señor Steele! — Le digo al entrar al taller. Él se encontraba cortando una madera y armando un rompecabezas de lo que aparenta ser una cuna de bebé.

— Buenos Días, ¿Señorita O 'Brian? … —Pregunta.

— Así es. Mi nombre es Lucia, vine en recomendación de José Rodríguez, me dijo que usted puede hacer unos muebles para mí. — Le digo para sacarle conversación.

— ¿Qué clase de muebles necesita? — Pregunta.

— Pues, planeo abrir un cafetín, muy cerca del campus de la universidad… por ahora el local no está acto, pero el casero lo tendrá en un par de meses para mí. Además, necesito que se le haga un arreglo al piso de madera. Ya que está muy deteriorado… me dijeron que preguntase si hace ese tipo de trabajo…

— ¡Pues, sé hacerlo! —Me dice. — Pero la verdad no es mi fuerte… Me especializo en muebles de madera— y me enseña el proyecto en el que está trabajando.

Hay algunos tallados sobre la mesa… grabados a manos con signos marítimos y unos pocos con un grabado más sencillo y sutiles con delicadas flores.

— ¡Es muy bonito esto de aquí! —Le digo. Raymond, solo se ríe.

— ¡Es para la cuna de mi nieto… o nieta! —Dice con emoción. — ¡He adelantado bastante el trabajo… solo me faltan algunos detalles! como saber el sexo del bebé para poner los grabados, pulirlos y laquearlos en blanco… va a quedar muy bien. — Me dice orgulloso.

— ¡Pues lo felicito, Señor Steele! — Le digo. El solo me mira con alegría, puedo ver la emoción en su rostro.

— Gracias, mi hija no ha tenido buenos momentos con su embarazo, pero la tengo en casa de reposo. Eso sería otro obstáculo para lo del piso de su local… Necesito ver la superficie y el maltrato del piso de madera… ya que si es un daño grande... Deberá de ser reemplazado… y tanto uno como lo otro llevará su tiempo… —Me explica.

— ¡Lo entiendo!... pero si gusta puede venir Vancouver, de seguro puedo pagar su hospedaje allí si es algún problema. Su hija puede venir con nosotros de ser necesario, señor Steele. Le garantizo que le pagare muy bien por su trabajo. — Le digo.

Raymond lo duda por unos instantes.

— ¡Señorita O'Brien!...

— Lucia o Lucy, por favor, señor Steele. — Le digo para entrar en confianza con el hombre. Me gustaría conocerlo más a fondo. A su familia, a su hija…

— Lucy, mi hija no ha estado muy bien con su embarazo y ha tenido tiempos difíciles… ¡No quiero dejarla aquí, mientras yo me voy por trabajo!...

— ¡Y no puede dejarla con algún otro familiar! ¡Qué tal su esposo o su madre! — Le digo intentando sacar más información del hombre…

— El padre del niño murió en un accidente hace unos meses… es en parte lo que tiene a mi hija en ese estado tan delicado. Y su madre, vive en Georgia. ¡Aunque si viviera en la luna da lo mismo!— Pobre de mi prima, creo que no soy la única que tiene problemas en estos momentos…

— ¿Por qué no lo consulta con su hija? De seguro que el dinero le será útil para cuando nazca el niño. Por qué no lo invito a comer, a usted y a su hija… y lo hablamos ampliamente. — Le digo.

— ¡Esa no es una mala idea! … Pero no es necesario que vayamos a un restaurante a conversar. — Me dice. — ¡La invito a mi casa!... Mi hija y su amiga están allá, y preparan comida para un batallón, y toda muy sabrosa. ¡He subido algunos kilos desde que Annie y Mia están en casa! —Se toca el estómago y emboza una sonrisa.

Y yo me rio con él. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan autentico como aparenta ser el tío Raymond, por lo menos a ningún hombre. Puede verse en realidad lo transparente de su personalidad y el afecto que tiene para su hija y ahora para su nieto… o nieta.

— Me agrada mucho la idea, señor Steele. Me hospedo en la posada del pueblo, pero creo que solo estaré hasta mañana… He dejado sola a mi hermana con un pariente que recientemente tuvo un accidente.

— ¡Oh! Lamento oír eso… espero que se recupere se pronto.

— Gracias. Solo su pierna, lo han operado un par de veces, pero aún no se puede parar de la silla de ruedas… — Le digo como en una conversación banal…. ¡Y si sigue jodiendo ese será el peor de sus males! Pienso.

— Me gustaría que se quedara un poco más, para que vea mis trabajo y me diga la idea que desea para los muebles de su local… ¿Por qué no me espera y vamos juntos a mi casa?

Por supuesto que me gustaría quedarme, pero el adorable carcelero de Meg me tiene con el agua al cuello y no puedo en estos momentos… cada vez que lo pienso tengo una rabia desmedida por "Angel O'Brian" o como carajos sea su verdadero nombre… Mi hermana a sacrificado meses de su vida para atenderlo exclusivamente a él… si yo soy egoísta y mezquina, él también lo es.

— Déjeme hacer una llamada a casa. —Le digo. — Conforme vayan las cosas le daré una respuesta.

— ¡Estupendo… entonces haga su llamada! Mientras yo iré a llamar a mi casa y decir que tenemos una invitada. Le encantaras a Mi Annie, debes tener más o menos su edad, Lucy.

— ¡Muchas Gracias, Señor Steele! — Le digo.

— ¡Oh, por favor! … Llámame Ray. Es como todos me llaman. —Me hace un ademán de que así lo deje. Y se retira para hacer su llamada.

Yo tomo mi teléfono y marco directamente al teléfono de Meg. ¡Seguramente, el Angel de todos los demonios lo tiene decomisado, aterrorizando a mi pobre hermana!

— ¡Lucy!... —Contesta mi hermana al segundo repique.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Me apresuro a preguntarle… — ¡¿Te ha hecho algo, el cabrón ese?!

— ¡No, Lucy!... ¿Cómo crees? ¡Angel solo esta cabreado!

— ¡Pásamela! — Se escucha enérgicamente por el auricular — ¡Pon el altavoz! … —Dice Angel. — ¡¿Ya te regresas?!

— ¡Necesito más tiempo!... Me han invitado a comer a casa de los Steele, y ahora me dirijo allá.

— ¡SOLA!... — Me grita Angel. — ¡Estás loca, Lucia O'Brian! — Dice ¡Como si de verdad le importase en algo mi bienestar!

— ¡Ya deja de gritarme! — Le digo. — ¡No soy sorda!... deja que regrese en un par de días…

— ¡No!— Me espeta. —¡Necesito explicaciones Lucia!

— ¡No creo poder darte más explicaciones que las que Meg ya te dio!… — Le digo.

— Si lo sabes, de seguro que pudiste averiguarlo… Meg dijo que su captor buscaba dinero a mi costa…

— ¡Sí! Eso fue lo que dijo, pero en verdad no lo sé… ¡¿Quiero que me lo digas de frente?!... quiero ver si ahora tienes el valor de mentirme como tú y Meg lo han hecho estos meses…

En realidad estoy enfadada. Muy enfadada con Angel… ¡Por Dios, le salvamos la vida!... Y ese hijo de puta, solo piensa en dañarnos… separándonos… a mi hermana y a mí.

—Si en verdad quisieras saber quién eres. ¡Ya lo habrías averiguado, Angel! — Le digo con rabia. — Encontraste a nuestro tío… ¡De seguro no te sería difícil saber de tí, con los pocos indicios que te hemos dado! … ¡No todos los días se estrella un helicóptero en el cielo!... Solo ten el valor de decir la verdad… —mi rabia se va acrecentando…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta Ángel

— Eres lo suficientemente cobarde, para no admitir que en realidad te da miedo volver a la vida de mierda que tenías antes de estar con nosotras… ¡tal vez era una vida acomodada!... pero he oído esas pesadillas… Tienes miedo a volver a esa vida de terror que llevabas escudándote en tu riqueza. — Del otro lado del auricular hay un gran silencio… — ¿Quieres saber quién eres?... búscalo en la laptop que te regale… ¡Ah! Otra cosa… saldré de aquí pasado mañana, así que si quieres seguir sufriendo, con mucho dolor y morirte de hambre… ¡Deporta a mi hermana! — Y cuelgo la llamada.

No sé lo que acaba de pasar. En el preciso momento en que cuelgo me invade un miedo terrible, pero de inmediato desaparece para hacerle paso a la risa, me siento muy orgullosa de haber puesto a Angel en su lugar por primera vez… Él cree que por estar con nosotras, tiene el derecho de controlar nuestras vidas… ¡pues que sepa que eso no es así, ni lo será jamás! Hemos llegado muy lejos, como para permitir eso.

¡Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila! ¡Y tal vez la felicidad para mi hermanita! No creo que yo la consiga, pero anhelo un mejor futuro para ella. Supe en el momento en que Meg tomo la llamada que Angel no haría nada en contra de ella… y en cierto modo él depende de nosotras como nosotras de él, y eso es algo que Angel no puede negar, menos aún en las condiciones en las que está.

— ¿Algún problema? — me dice Ray a mis espaldas, creo que ha oído parte de mi conversación…

— ¡Sí! Es este primo mío… está muy malhumorado por su condición. Le duele mucho, pero no se deja ayudar. —Le explico.

— ¡Se lo que se siente, Lucy! — Me dice. — Mi propia hija muchas veces no se deja ayudar… quiere hacer la cosas por sí misma aun en su condición tan grave.

Me conmueve la confesión de este hombre. ¡A mí!... una perfecta desconocida para él.

— ¿Tan mal está?... —Le pregunto.

— Su embarazo no viene bien, la abuela del bebé, la madre de su novio es médico, es la que está monitoreando su embarazo, con mucha cautela… ¡no puede recibir más impresiones fuertes!…

— ¡Lo lamento! —Le digo. —No quise entrometerme en sus asuntos… ¡lo siento!

— ¡No lo ha hecho, Lucy!... De hecho quería desahogarme con alguien, y mire con quien lo vine a hacer. — Me dice sonriéndome. — ¡Venga! Annie y Mia nos esperan para el banquete que prepararon el día de hoy.

Me dirijo con el rumbo a su auto para ir a conocer a mi prima… Annie. Me emociona el que por fin pueda conocer a una parte de esa familia que creía inexistente. Aún tengo que buscar la manera de decirle al tío Ray quienes somos… pero quiero asegurarme que de verdad es lo que Meg y yo queremos… ¡Solo quiero paz!... Creo que la merecemos.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **POV Angel**.

— Angel, toma la medicina… te va a ayudar a que pase el dolor… — Dice Meg al ver los gestos de dolor y la desesperación de andar en esta maldita silla de ruedas.

— ¡¿Y dejar que tú y Lucy sigan teniéndome como un maldito imbécil, a merced de dos niñas, que por algún milagro todavía están vivas?! … — Le digo con ironía.

Estoy molesto. Muy molesto. En un principio me cabreó el que estas niñas me hayan mentido como lo hicieron… pero Lucy tiene razón… "Tengo miedo a saber quién soy" en verdad tengo miedo desde un principio… desde que recuperé la conciencia en ese hospital.

Mis pesadillas van y vienen cada noche, me atormenta aunque sea el asomo de las mismas, puedo deducir que fui un chico maltratado, lo he visto en mi pecho y espalda, y estoy seguro que las chicas también lo han visto.

Durante el día me he propuesto ordenar mi mente de la mejor manera que puedo, por eso empecé a utilizar la laptop de Lucy, allí he encontrado muchas cosas, entre ellas la manera de hacer inversiones. No sé por qué pero entiendo mucho de eso, me agrada ver balances y proyectos presupuestarios donde pueda tener algo redituable. También he logrado adquirir unas acciones. En Portland, específicamente. Usé el dinero que Meg depositó con su nombre para mí. Desde luego ella es la dueña de las acciones, pero no lo sabe.

Se lo diría una vez que estuviese recuperado… ¡Quiero que no le falte nada!… ella ha sido una gran ayuda para mí en este tiempo, ¡No sé cómo era en mi otra vida! Pero ahora entiendo que soy una mierda como paciente, Meg ha tenido que tolerar mis histerias y mi mal humor todo este tiempo, y con buena cara. Ella dice que yo soy su Ángel salvador… Yo digo que ella es el mío.

— ¿Te importaría ya dejar ese mal humor?… Lucy tiene razón. Soy la única que tienes para que este pendiente de tus medicamentos y prepararte de comer. — Me dice aunque no siento mucha convicción en sus palabras. — Se, que lo que hicimos Lucy y yo no estuvo bien… pero en cierto modo agradezco que así fuera… Angel, no hemos tenidos inconvenientes y es todo gracias a ti.

— ¡No he hecho nada, para que me lo agradezcan! —Le digo.

— ¡Sí que lo has hecho!... tu helicóptero se estrelló en el momento que ese hombre iba a abusar de Lucy y a matarla…— Se ve que le duele recordar. — Cambiaste tu suerte por la de Mike… eras tú quien iba a morir en esa explosión si no te alejan de ese aparato y desde entonces, aun con tu lecciones hemos podido vivir tranquilas y en cierta forma enfocadas en algo porque te tenemos cerca.

— En ninguna de las cosas que has dicho, yo tuve algo que ver. — le digo. — Fue cosa del destino o de la casualidad… No porque yo conscientemente haya querido hacerlas, para empezar.

— ¡No creo en las casualidades, simplemente porque sí! — Me dice. — Susan, me dijo que las casualidades son el medio, que el universo usa para lograr nuestros objetivos…

— ¡Eso suena a cita literaria! — Le digo.

— ¡Tal vez!… a mi también me pareció leer algo similar, pero ahora no logro encontrar de quien. — Me dice. — El hecho es que yo creo que tu caíste en nuestras manos por alguna razón del destino y viceversa. — comenta Meg con un halo de inocencia. Embozo una sonrisa sin darme cuenta y ella me sigue. Rápidamente la retiro y pongo cara de enojo.

— ¡Estoy Muy enfadado! — Le digo enfatizando mi punto. —Mucho de lo que Lucy me ha dicho es cierto… puedo buscar quien soy en internet con solo buscar el accidente del helicóptero… pero en cierta manera me asusta… ¡Aún no sé por qué!— Le confieso. — También está el hecho que en realidad yo no sé nada de ustedes… ¡Me han metido todo este tiempo!... ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que me han contado sobre ustedes en cierto?

Ella toma una silla y se acerca a mí, y toma una de mis manos intentando hacer conexión conmigo… ¡Una reacción que siento muy familiar! Y que en cierta forma me aturde.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Angel? — Pregunta.

— Todo. — Respondo.

Y ella empieza a contarme de su vida en Westport… de la partida de su padre, aun antes de ella nacer, de la enfermedad de su madre, del robo en la tienda donde Meg trabajaba, del escape a Dublín para venir a América, y del encuentro con Susan, quien las acogió en su casa como si fueran sus nietas, hasta lo ocurrido con el hombre que las rapto para venderlas. Puedo sentir sinceridad en sus palabras, y coherencia en las mismas. Antes había unos cabos que no lograba atar, y con el relato de Meg me han aclarado. ¡Estas chicas han padecido muchas peripecias! Pienso que ningún niño debe pasar algo como eso. En cierta forma su relato me deja muy tranquilo, al saber que no me equivoque en confiar en ellas.

— ¿Ahora entiendes, Angel?… — Pregunta Meg. — Lucy y yo no hemos tenido una vida de rosas… bueno… más Lucy que yo. Ella sí que ha tenido que vérselas negras por traer algo de comida a casa cuando mamá se encontraba enferma y yo era muy pequeña… toda la vida ha tratado de sobrevivir y de que estemos juntas… en cierto modo pienso que se ha sentido abandonada toda la vida…

— ¡Lo entiendo, Meg!… —Lo miro resignado. — ¡Aun así Lucy, tendrá que oírme cuando llegue! ¡Ya no están solas! Ella no puede exponerse de la manera que siempre lo ha hecho… eso también le ha llevado a muchos peligros innecesarios….

— ¡Ella tiene que hacer lo que debe para seguir adelante con su vida! — Me dice. — ¿Qué vas a hacer tú para seguir con la tuya? — me levanta lentamente de la silla y sale en busca de alguna cosa. Cuando regresa veo la laptop en su mano, la enciende y la pone en la mesa en frente de mí. — ¡Lucy, tiene razón! … ¡Averigua quien eres, Angel! Solo así tu también podrás encontrar un poco de tranquilidad… si después vez que no te gusta la vida que tenías… siempre puedes asumir tu papel como Angel O'Brien, el primo de Lucy y Megan.

 **POV Lucy**

Acabo de llegar de Montesano, no he querido volver a llamar a Meg por el temor de que la fiera herida que tiene al lado estalle como una bomba de tiempo.

He pasado los tres días que dije que iba a pasar. Resulto que mi prima estaba con su cuñada, por así decirlo. Anastasia o Ana como le gusta que la llamen es una chica muy dulce, pese a todo lo que le ha pasado últimamente, trata de tener un semblante alegre en su rostro… De verdad la admiro mucho. No le pregunté a ella abiertamente, pero supe por Ray ella ha sufrido mucho en poco tiempo. A decir verdad, cualquiera que la ve en estos momentos, pareciera que vería a una feliz mujer esperando a su primer hijo.

Llego a casa en taxi y abro la puerta… todo parece muy tranquilo en esta casa. Reviso la sala la cocina y los cuartos, pero en ninguno de ellos no hay nadie. ¡La casa esta vacía!

De repente comienzan a llegar imágenes a mi mente, donde Angel arremete en contra de mi hermana y llama a la policía… él descubre su verdadera identidad y se va a vivir su vida de rico infeliz y torturado… Mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente, y recorro toda la casa, esperando encontrar algún indicio de donde están… pero nada. ¡No falta nada! Solo el coche y la silla de ruedas, me dirijo a la cocina tratando de encontrar un indicio de cuanto hace que se fueron… encuentro un pollo asado en el horno, y una ensalada en la nevera, hace poco que salieron… pero ¿Dónde están?...

Mi corazón palpita frenéticamente haciendo participe a mis nervios, me agarro los cabellos en un acto reflejo, estoy muy nerviosa y eso no me deja pensar.

Media hora después llega el coche que compre, y sale Meg de él. Salgo estrepitosamente afuera para encontrarme con ella.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Es lo primero que le pregunto cuando la tengo al frente.

— Fuimos al hospital, a la terapia de Angel. — Me dice como si le estuviese preguntado si va a llover. — ¡Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en Montesano!

Sale del coche y saca la silla de ruedas de la maleta y ayuda a Angel a salir de allí. Él me ve, pero no dice nada, su expresión es seca, y actúa como si nada hubiese pasado. Enseguida ayudo a Meg a llevarlo a la casa.

— ¡No es necesario! — Me espeta, Angel. — ¡Meg ya lo tiene! — Y va hacia la casa lentamente…

En casa se me ha practicado "La ley del hielo" todo se mueve a mi alrededor. Meg empieza a preparar las cosas para servir la comida, mientras que Angel revisa algunas cosas en la Laptop, como si yo no estuviera allí.

— ¿Cuál era la urgencia de que me regresara, si no me hablará ninguno de los dos? — Les pregunto.

Ninguno de los dos responde inmediatamente, es Meg la que rompe el silencio.

— ¡Dijiste que llegarías ayer! ¡Y ni siquiera llamaste! — Me reclama.

— Lamento no haberte llamado… era solo que no quería hablar con él — Le digo señalando a Angel. — ¡Estaba muy molesta y ofuscada!

— ¡Esa no es excusa! — Continua Meg molesta. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

— Estaba con Raymond Steele y con su hija… Nuestra prima esta entre tu edad y la mía, ella está embarazada pero su estado es algo riesgoso… acordamos en que Ray empezaría con los trabajos de los muebles, una vez que viniera a ver el local y el estado del piso de madera.

— ¡Eso está bien, Lucy! Me alegro que pronto conoceré al tío Raymond y a mi prima, pero mientras tu inesperadamente decidiste, de la noche a la mañana que Tenías que encontrar al tío Raymond, aquí en casa dejaste una batalla campal... ¡Y si! Estoy muy consciente de que en un principio fue mi idea, pero tú me seguiste el juego, y cuando viste que no podías seguir más… me dejaste sola con el problema para que yo lo resolviera…. ¡no volviste pese a que Angel te amenazo con deportarme! y por un momento pensé que lo haría…

— ¡Lo lamento, Meg! —Le digo. — Y no fue de la noche a la mañana… ¡ya lo habíamos hablado! — Le digo.

— ¡Lo que tú digas, Meg! — Me dice molesta. — Angel, el almuerzo estará en unos minutos, ¿vas a querer que sirva la mesa ahora o quieres esperar un poco más?

— Esperare a que termines tus asuntos con tu hermana, Meg. Voy un momento a mi habitación a terminar unos asuntos… —y se va de la sala rumbo a su cuarto con la laptop encima de sus piernas. Dejándonos a Meg y a mí, solas.

— ¡Nunca te he visto tan enojada, Meg! — Le comento. — ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— No ha sucedido nada. Solo que de repente estoy algo decepcionada de mi hermana mayor, la que siempre me protegía, y que en un momento de apuro, me dejó con el agua al cuello, para salvar su propio pellejo…

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho él que ha pasado? — Pregunto. — Sabia al llamarte que no te iba a hacer daño, es solo que no quería verle… ¡Me siento avergonzada de mi misma, por no poder llevar sola las riendas de mi vida, por tener miedo de que estemos solas nuevamente… ¡Sí! Fui a ver y conocer al tío Ray, él es un buen hombre, muy dulce y apacible. ¡Solo pensé tener un plan B en cuanto Angel nos deje!

— ¿Piensas que nos va a dejar porque te le insinuaste? — Me pregunta tajantemente. — Me dijo lo que pasó.

— Si, en algún momento pensé que le quería, y por eso no quería que se recuperara la memoria y se fuera… Pero estos días me han ayudado a centrarme y a poner en perspectiva mi vida… ¡No quiero que estemos solas! No otra vez, Meg!... Me da terror que nos abandone, como lo hizo mi padre, mi madre y después Susan… — Le confieso. — Lo que hice fue solo un arrebato para no ser abandonadas nuevamente.

Comienzo a llorar como la estúpida que soy y Meg se acerca a mí para abrazarme.

— ¡Nunca estaremos solas mientras que nos tengamos la una a la otra! — Me dice mi duce hermana. — ¡Aun estoy cabreadísima contigo! Pero estoy feliz de que regresaras a casa.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Angel? ¿Está molesto?

— Sí, está muy molesto a decir verdad. He hablado con él y ha llegado a una resolución de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante… de hecho, estos días hemos arreglado algunas cosas… ¡Una de ellas tiene que ver con este lugar!... ¡Pronto nos mudaremos de aquí!

— ¿De que estas hablando, Meg? ¿Qué va hacer Angel con nosotras? — Le pregunto, tanto indignada como asustada.

— ¡Eso, que te lo diga él! — Contesta.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **POV Lucy.**

Nos encontramos comiendo en la pequeña mesa de la casa. Angel, no me ha hecho ningún cometario ni pregunta desde que llegue, y eso es extraño en él. Es un hombre muy curioso y quiere saber hasta la última gota de información de tu vida.

— ¿No vas a preguntar cómo me fue, Angel? — Pregunto.

— ¡Intuyo que bien! — Me responde tajantemente. Sin decir otra palabra.

— ¡¿Vas a seguir molesto conmigo porque me fui?! … No me gusta la forma en que me tratas… Hasta me gustaría que empezases a gritar como loco en estos momentos.

— Te trato como mereces. —Me dice entre dientes y continúa comiendo como si nada.

— ¡Ya basta! — Le grito enojada. — ¡Dime! ¿Qué quieres de mí? Te recogimos medio muerto en una zona completamente desolada. ¡Sé que erramos en no decirte la verdad! Pero ahora sabes por qué… ¡Deja de ser un idiota y enfréntame!

— ¡Ya ni siquiera estoy enojado! Más bien… decepcionado. — Me dice. — Pero ya eso no importa. —Me dice con una calma que asusta. Miro a Meg y ella continua comiendo su almuerzo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto indignada, sé que en cierta forma aún estamos en su manos, pero no puedo dejar que se dé cuenta y ponérsela fácil.

— ¡Meg y yo, nos mudaremos de esta casa en poco tiempo! — Me dice, me quedo impactada al escucharlo…

— ¡No te llevarás a mi hermana, Angel!… ¡O como coño sea que te llames! —Le grito indignada.

— ¡Él no me lleva, Lucy! … ¡Yo le dije que me iría con él! — Me dice mi hermana.

— ¡¿Vas a abandonarme?! —Es lo único que sale de mi boca ante la sorpresa de su afirmación.

— No, si tú no quieres… — Me responde, mira a Angel para que me explique.

— El contrato de arrendamiento de esta casa, caducará en unos meses. — Me dice Angel. —Pienso que estamos muy retirados y por esos nos mudaremos a otro lugar. — ¡Meg y yo somos socios en una compañía que acabo de adquirir!

— ¿A dónde te la vas a llevar? — Le digo con rabia e impotencia.

— ¡Ya te lo dijimos! …¡Nos vamos a vivir más cerca de la ciudad! — Dice Meg. — ¡Esta en ti, si quieres acompañarnos o no!

— ¿Qué diablos has hecho con mi hermana?.. ¡Le has lavado la cabeza y la has puesto en mi contra! — Le digo furiosa de solo pensar que se llevará a Meg lejos de mí.

— ¡Él no ha hecho nada, Lucy! ¡Ya deja de echar tus culpas a otros como si tú fueras siempre la ofendida! — Me dice Meg con rabia hacia mí… Nunca había sentido tanta molestia por parte de mi hermana…

— ¡No te abandone, Megan! Fui en busca de nuestro tío… ¡Ya te lo explique! — Le digo. Pero instintivamente me volteo hacia Angel que está en apariencia muy calmado…

— ¿Entonces de que tienes miedo, Lucia O'Brian?... — Me dice Angel en voz sepulcral. — ¡Por lo menos ten la decencia de asumir que la cagaste! — Miro a Meg y veo que está de acuerdo con él. ¡No quiero perder a mi hermana! … Ella es en verdad lo único que tengo y lo único que me importa.

— ¡Esta bien!... Me equivoque, lo lamento. ¿Por eso quieres apartar a mi hermana de mí? ¿Por qué no te puedes ir tu solo y dejarnos a nosotras en paz? … ¡No somos nada tuyo!

— ¡Son mis parientes!... ¡Mis primas para ser exactos! Y por lo que creo que soy el mayor… ¡Soy el jefe de esta familia! — Me dice Angel autoritariamente. — Megan lo ha asumido y está de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¡¿Te volviste, Loco?! —Pregunto indignada.

— No, aun no me vuelvo loco. Te digo lo que es… ¡Soy el jefe de esta familia!

— ¿Qué parte de que te engañamos no entendiste? — Le digo. — ¡TÚ NO ERES NADA DE NOSOTRAS! — le grito molesta.

— ¡Sí que lo es! —Dice Meg. — Él es Angel O'Brian… ayer sacamos sus papeles en la delegación. En poco tiempo tendrá identificación. Y se encargara tanto de nuestra casa como de nuestra empresa.

— ¡No tendrá nada que ver con el cafetín! — Digo molesta.

— ¡No estoy hablando de eso! … — Dice Meg. — Como te dijo Angel, él y yo abrimos una compañía… Aún está en papeles, pero estoy segura que será un éxito.

No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estoy escuchando, primero me dicen que se irán de aquí, después que tienen un negocio entre ellos dos, del que no había oído nunca…

— ¡No entiendo por qué me haces esto, Meg! — Le digo desilusionada, tanto de ella como de mi misma y sin darme cuenta he empezado a llorar.

— No te hacemos nada, Lucy… Tú también vendrás con nosotros… si quieres… — Dice Angel. Su tono de voz es más condescendiente que al principio.

— ¿Y entonces? No logro entender. — Les digo.

— ¡Siéntate! — Ordena Angel, no era consiente de que me había levantado de la mesa. Lo hago calmadamente y Angel y Meg me miran con aprensión.

— ¡Hice lo que me dijiste! — Me dice Angel, pero aún sigo sin entender. — Busque en internet acerca del accidente del helicóptero del que dicen que caí… ¡Ya sé cuál era mi nombre!

— Y si ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué no buscas a tu familia?... debes tener muchos conocidos, amigos que te puedan ayudar. ¡Tal vez una novia! — Le digo con resentimiento.

— ¡No tengo a nadie! — Busque… y como ya percibían… todos me dan por muerto. Leí una reseña en la que dicen que era desligado a mi familia… y creo entender la razón. — Y creo que yo también… Esas pesadillas y las marcas en su torso, lo prueban. —No se me conoció a ninguna mujer… según los chismes muchos creían que era Gay.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Le digo de una manera más calmada.

— ¡Nada!... Según leí en un artículo, se piensa que el accidente, pudo ser provocado. ¡Si es así! Me querían muerto… — Me dice. — ¿Crees que quiero volver a una vida en donde tengo tantos enemigos que intenten matarme? … ¿Sin familia ni nadie en quien confiar? — Pregunta.

— ¡No lo sé!... dímelo tú.

— Pues, yo tampoco lo sé, y quiero averiguarlo, pero no será apareciendo de buenas a primeras. — Dice Angel. — ¡Por primera vez haré caso a ustedes dos! — Dice riéndose… —¡Tendré paciencia!

— ¿Y por qué nos vamos a mudar de aquí? — Le pregunto insistiendo.

— El contrato de arrendamiento vence a principios de enero, por lo que Angel y yo ya hemos visto varios lugares que podríamos comprar para vivir más cerca de la ciudad y de la Universidad. —Me dice Meg.

— ¡No podemos irnos aun!… el tío Ray vendrá aquí. ¡Quiero que se quede para el trabajo del local y conocerlo más! Meg… quiero que lo conozcas.

— ¡Eso se hará!… El señor Steele podrá quedarse aquí o en una posada cerca de la universidad. Pero nosotros no estaremos aquí… ¡no lo conocemos, Lucy! — Dice antes de que yo pueda replicar — Haz tomado demasiadas decisiones erráticas, tantas que estuviste a punto de ser violada y acecinada, y tu hermana junto contigo… ¡Quiero que vayan con pie de plomo con Raymond Steele!

— Y lo del negocio que dicen que hicieron…

— Constituimos una compañía, de maletín, por ahora. —He adquirido algunas acciones de un conglomerado coreano que se está haciendo paso en los Estados Unidos, pero que se está estancando, sus acciones han bajado y aproveche la oportunidad para comprar algunas de ellas… Estamos hablando de una compañía de telecomunicaciones.

— ¿Y tú entiendes de eso? — Le pregunto.

— Al parecer, sí. Según lo que leí en mi otra vida fui un empresario exitoso… y quiero volver a empezar.

— ¿Que tiene que ver Meg con todo esto? … ¿De verdad vas a volver a entrar en esa vida de la que tanto temor tienes? — Le pregunto irónicamente.

— Megan solo será mi pantalla. Por ahora no puedo actuar por mi cuenta… — Dice señalando la silla de ruedas. — Además… — Se queda callado como si le costara decirlo.

— Además, ¿Qué?

Meg le pone la mano en su hombre para tratar de confortarlo de alguna manera.

— Angel deberá volver a ser operado de la pierna… las radiografías dicen que no está soldando como debía… en parte ese es el dolor que siente. Además quiere que me matricule en la escuela para continuar con una carrera.

— ¡Eso sería genial, Megan! — Le digo. —Pero no tenemos el dinero para eso… es decir, comprar nueva casa, matricularte en la escuela, la operación de Angel… Todo eso representa mucho dinero.

— ¡El dinero lo tenemos! — Dice Ángel.

— El dinero que le quitamos a Mike no nos servirá para todo lo que quieren hacer… y ya nos hemos gastado buena parte de él. — Les digo. — Lo que piensan hacer no es realista, y perdonen que sea pesimista al respecto…

— Bueno… ¡Tal vez no seas tan cabeza loca como pensé, Lucy! —Dice Angel riéndose entre dientes. —Sin embargo, he de decirte que de la parte que me correspondía, he hecho algunos pequeños negocios… jugando un poco a la bolsa de valores. Por supuesto, tuve que hacerlo a nombre de Meg.

— ¡Así que además, perdiste dinero! — Le digo.

— ¡Te equivocas! … — Dice Angel. —Te dije que en mi otra vida era muy bueno en estas cosas. Meg tiene un total de 1.500.000 dólares en el banco. En la cuenta que abrió para los dos. Con ese dinero haremos muchas cosas.

— Empezaremos desde cero nuevamente. — Me dice Meg. —Encontramos un apartamento muy bonito en Portland. Es ideal, ya que por ahora Angel no podrá subir ni bajar escaleras… Tendrá que estar en silla de ruedas un poco más… — Dice con pesar.

— La operación está programada para después de Acción de Gracias. — Dice Angel. — Meg se quedara conmigo, pero antes programaremos la visita de tu tío Raymond a Vancouver… Yo no estaré aquí para conocerlo, así que pese a mi buen juicio y temor de dejarlas solas, necesitare que tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen y dicen.

Solo me queda asentir, este hombre ha vuelto a reorganizar nuestras vidas, a su conveniencia y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedírselo. Y ahora Meg está de su lado. Es increíble el poder de dominio que ahora tiene sobre ella.

— ¿Qué pasará con el negocio, el cafetín que pensábamos abrir? ¡Raymond vendrá para hacer los muebles! — Les digo.

— Seguirás con tu negocio si en verdad lo quieres, Lucy. Deberás contratar a gente para que te ayude en él. ¡Yo también te ayudare con eso! … pero deberá ser después de mi recuperación. Aun tienes tiempo, ya que el local no estará listo. — Sigo asintiendo e incapaz de defender mi punto, ahora lo hago resignada. Ahora soy yo la que está en nebulosas y no entiende muy bien que ha pasado…

— ¡Si ya sabes quién eres, por lo menos podrías decírmelo!… ¡quiero saber cómo tengo que llamarte de ahora en adelante! — Le digo en tono seco.

— ¡Deberás llamarme por mi nombre! … Angel O´Brian. Ese es mi nombre ahora, mis papeles estarán listos para recoger mañana por la mañana. Megan irá por ellos. — Me dice.

— ¿Y cual era tu nombre, Angel?... El de antes del accidente. — Él me mira de arriba abajo, creo que evalúa si aún puede confiar en mí. Mira a Meg y ella asiente. — ¿Por lo menos estas seguro de ser quien piensas?

— Sí, he vistos fotos y soy yo… Deberás prometer que quien fui, nunca más volverá a ser nombrado. — Me dice. — ¡Quien quiso matarme aún puede querer hacerlo!

— Lo prometo… — Le digo. — ¡Sera nuestro secreto de familia! … solo nosotros tres. —Comento para relajar un poco la situación.

Angel enseguida se calma y asiente.

Pues Lucy… Yo antes me llamaba Christian... Christian Grey.

 **POV Ángel.**

Decidí que me quedaría con mi vida de ahora, no creo ser capaz de volver a ser quien fui, ni de encontrarme con la gente a la que conocí… sé que lastime y fui lastimado, aun encuentro penumbras en mi cabeza… aunque algunas son más claras que otras… En cierta forma siento algo de paz con mi decisión, en eso Megan tenía razón. Ella ha sido incondicional conmigo, siempre lo ha sido. Sobre todo ahora que estamos en vísperas de mi inminente operación.

Por un momento creí que la decisión del doctor de mierda de operarme, era para estar más tiempo con Megan, no sé porque pero el puto médico no me acaba de caer bien, siento un cariño especial por esa niña… como si fuera mi pequeña hermanita. A veces, cuando pienso en ella en mi habitación y cierro los ojos y veo a un pequeño bebé de meses, una bebé perfecta, tierna y dulce a la que tengo que proteger. Y mi intuición me dice que tengo que cuidarla de ese hijo de puta.

En fin, tuve una discusión muy acalorada con Meg el día que Lucy se marchó huyendo de mí. En un principio la amenace con deportarla, pero ella en el fondo sabía que solo era mi rabia. Así que después, de que la amenacé, ella fue a su cuarto, se vistió, tomo las llaves del coche y me dijo enérgicamente. — _¡Vamos al hospital, Tienes terapia!_ — Me sentí como un niño pequeño al que su madre regaña y por mucho que me negué, cuando me di cuenta, yo ya estaba en la sala de espera de fisioterapia.

Me rio al recordarlo… debo de medir como 1.80 y pesar más de 90 kilos. ¿Cómo una cosita de 1,60 y de unos 50 kilos pudo conmigo? … ¡Aun no lo entiendo!

Cuando el doctor dijo que tenía que intervenirme de nuevo. Inmediatamente perdí la cabeza y luego pedí una segunda opinión. ¡No estaba de acuerdo en que ese matasanos estuviera más cerca de Meg de lo que ya está!... resulto que ese mismo día obtuve mi segunda opinión, de un fisioterapeuta que tenía más de 20 años de experiencia y que todos, incluyendo las enfermeras, decían que era una eminencia.

Ese día llamó Lucy, justo antes de la consulta con el doctor Viso. Su llamada trastocó tanto a Megan como a mí, la forma en que me hablo. Como si ella no tuviera la más mínima culpa del engaño que me habían hecho pasar. Meg también era de mi misma opinión aunque ella en cierto modo estaba más molesta que yo… Nunca la había visto así.

Fue allí donde ella me contó toda la verdad y me hizo buscar mi verdadera identidad. ¡Christian Grey!... un empresario multimillonario que murió a los 27 años de edad, según decían los medios. Pude ver que era yo en un sinfín de fotografías con varias personas de interés público. Estaba muy desligado de su familia, que consistía en padre, madre y dos hermanos… jamás se le conoció pareja alguna, incluso algunos medios insinuaban que podía ser gay.

Estuve buscando más sobre el accidente, y en algunas páginas de prensa se decía que el accidente fue provocado y que la policía no daba con el asesino. Meg, me hizo abrir una página de chismes en las que se decía que en la misa de mi muerte, la mayoría de los asistentes estaban tras el dinero que había dejado para fines propios y otras inversiones… no se menciona nada más acerca de mi familia, ni amigos, ni pareja… nada…

Me costó un tiempo procesar toda esta información. Yo era un hombre que solo era buscado por su dinero. Nunca en ningún momento se dice lo contrario… busco en las fotos aquellos ojos azules... Tan reconfortantes de mis sueños… pero no los encuentro en ninguna. Tal vez solo era eso… Sueños, un escape de mis pesadillas…

A partir de ese momento tome la decisión de ser quien ahora soy. Angel O'Brien, un hombre al que nadie conocía. Le comente a Meg con mi decisión y estuvo más que feliz en apoyarme en todo lo que yo quisiese hacer. Ella sería la ejecutora de muchas de las transacciones que yo quería hacer y trabajaría detrás de su imagen, siempre adoptando un bajo perfil. Tenía que adiestrarla en todo, para eso ella tenía que volver a la escuela para que terminara sus estudios y empezara unos cursos nuevos.

También estaba el asunto de Lucy, eso no se quedaría así. Lo que hizo estuvo mal y debe asumir las consecuencias y una de ellas fue que ni Meg ni yo la tomamos en cuenta para a la hora de ejercer nuestro plan. Ella contaría con nosotros en lo que respecta a la pequeña empresa que empieza emprender. Pero hasta que no ganara nuevamente nuestra confianza. No sería tomada en cuenta nuevamente.

Y todo resulto como habíamos previsto. Lucy se esforzó por demostrarnos lo arrepentida que se encontraba por haber abandonado a Megan y ella la perdonó. Yo todavía tengo mis reservas, y la mantendré vigiada un poco más. Sin embargo, también ha trabajado de sol a sol en lo que respecta a la reparación del local, está entablando alguna relación con ese chico llamado José a quien últimamente siempre nombra en la mesa, la veo entusiasmada con él, pero no conozco al chico como para hacerme una idea de quién es. Lucy dice que es amigo de su prima, Anastasia. La chica está embarazada y está pasando por malos momentos, sentí un gran pesar por ella cuando Lucy nos lo contó.

En fin, todo está marchando muy bien hasta ahora, he adquirido la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía coreana. Esta se ha estancado y una parte de mi sabe qué hacer para que esto no ocurra. Meg y yo entraremos en acción después de mi operación.

Raymond Steele, visito Vancouver dos semanas después que Lucy regreso, se comunicó nuevamente con Lucy y pudo conocer a Megan quien quedó encantada con el carácter taciturno y en cierta forma soñadora de su tío. Él tomo las medidas del local y evaluó él estado de los pisos. Se comprometió a hacer el trabajo en diciembre, ya que así podía estar con su hija para el alumbramiento de su nieto. Desde luego yo me mantuve al margen del asunto y me mude antes de lo previsto a Portland, a lo que será nuestra casa de ahora en adelante. Es un apartamento bastante cómodo y espacioso para 3 personas.

Por lo pronto pasan muchas cosas en mi mente… ya casi es víspera de acción de gracias, y las chicas, tratando de hacerse participes de las tradiciones americanas, han preparado un pequeño banquete para mañana. En cierto modo estoy nervioso de lo que pueda pasar en mi operación y sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono y marco un número desconocido para mí. Me atiende una mujer, pero al oír su voz me quedo sin habla, ya he escuchado esa voz antes, pero al ver que no le contestaría me colgó la llamada y ya no pude decirle nada… No sabía quién era, pero solo el tono de su voz fue muy reconfortante para mí.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **POV Grace.**

¡Aun no entiendo que ha pasado…!

Hace algunos días, estábamos todos bien, organizando las cosas para la llegada de mi nieto y para celebrar la navidad. Arreglábamos las cosas en el nuevo departamento de Ana… y ahora nos encontramos en una guerra campal de ella hacia nosotros.

No ha querido que ninguno de nosotros se acerque a ella o a mi nieto, que en estos momentos se encuentra muy delicado de salud. Es difícil admitirlo, pero ninguno de los doctores incluyéndome, le hemos dado esperanza de sobrevivencia, aunque siendo hijo de quien es, no me sorprendería que tratase de estabilizarse y lo lograse…

Logró sobrevivir las 24 horas que le había dicho el estúpido de Mayer que viviría. Ana, no ha dejado entrar a nadie, incluso a mí que soy pediatra… ¡Tengo prohibido entrar a la UCIN a verlo! Incluso Mia que cuando despertó en el hospital empezó a llorar desesperadamente, porque había visto el maltrato que Hyde le infringía a Ana y la había visto sangrar.

Mi pobre nena… la ha llevado mal últimamente, pese a que el mal nacido de Jack Hyde no la violó, si golpeo fuertemente su autoestima. Está sufriendo de síndrome post-traumático y se culpa de todo lo que ha sucedido. Despierta en las noches gritando y llorando… al igual que mi pequeño bebé lo hacía…

La hemos convencido a ver a un especialista, y de todos los psicólogos y terapeutas que alguna vez vieron a Christian, fue Flynn quien logró apaciguar un poco el tormento de la cabeza de mi niño pequeño. Mia, ha estado yendo a terapias con él un par de veces a la semana. Lo que ha calmado el sentimiento de culpa que ha sentido mi pobre nena, pero no ha querido salir de casa desde que salió del hospital.

Ana, quiso cortar relaciones de inmediato con todos nosotros, aun no entiendo en realidad porque pero sospecho que Elena tiene algo que ver, por la forma en que Ana reaccionó cuando entré a la sala neonatal.

Confronté a Elena al respecto, ella juró que apenas había entrado a la sala cuando yo llegue y que inmediatamente Ana quería lastimarla, como si ella fuese culpable de su desgracia. Pero aún resuena en mi mente sus palabras de condolencia por la muerte de mi nieto quien está dando la pelea para sobrevivir. No sé si creerle, todo ha sido muy raro y nuevo para mí.

Ray llegó al hospital el día siguiente para ver a su hija y a su nieto. Carrick habló con él explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido, muy apenado por las circunstancias. Pero Ray no lo culpa de nada en lo absoluto y supusimos que Ana podía tener un colapso nervioso debido a todo lo que le ha pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Su padre quería hacerla entrar en razón, decirle que ninguno de nosotros éramos sus enemigos, por el contrario solo queríamos apoyarla en estos momentos, como la familia que ahora somos. Pero se topó contra pared. Ella se negaba a oír lo que su padre tenía que decir al respecto, alegando que nosotros dolo queríamos quitarle lo único que ella tenía en este mundo y que ella no lo iba a permitir.

Apartó a su padre de su lado, pidiéndole que regresara a casa o a donde sea que fuese a trabajar. Estaba muy molesta y fuera de control, sin embargo las enfermeras de la UCIN cuentan que con su hijo era algo totalmente diferente. Ellas admiraban el amor y la devoción que Ana le daba a su pequeño hijo… mi nieto… un niño del que todavía no se su nombre.

Incluso Brown, también llevó parte de la ira de Ana, ya que ella se negó a que él la siguiera tratando como paciente, alegando el trato inhumano con que le había tratado al decirle de su bebé. El hospital creyó prudente que fuera evaluada psicológicamente. Lo que permitió ya que no tuvo de otra. Pero literalmente le dijo al terapeuta que podía meterse sus consejos por el culo, y que la dejara en paz… ella no necesitaba a nadie en estos momentos más que a su bebé.

Kate, también fue a visitarla, se encontró mucho más receptiva con ella que con todos nosotros, pero basto solo la mención de nosotros para que ella también apartase a Kate de su lado, según lo que supe le dijo que no podía estar de ambos lados y que ella no la pondría en ese lugar.

Incluso Taylor, quien a pesar de la advertencia de Ana, permaneció cerca, vigilante tanto en su habitación como en la entrada de la UCIN. Ya que innumerables reporteros querían saber la verdad detrás de la historia de "La supuesta madre del heredero de Christian Grey" como le decían. Se ganó una demanda en su contra y una orden de alejamiento, tanto a para Taylor y los chicos de seguridad, como para su empleado directo, Carrick. Ana amenazó con también demandar al hospital si salía alguna información de ella o el niño en algún medio de comunicación, lo que secretamente avale junto con Carrick y los abogados de su bufete.

Su estado tanto anímico como físico, estaban decayendo lentamente, al igual que el de mi nieto… tuvo varias crisis en el hospital y en cada una Ana se iba desgastando poco a poco.

Independientemente del estado de Ana y su nueva animadversión en contra de nosotros, Carrick, llevaba su caso ante la justicia, puesto que ella le había disparado a Jack Hyde, estaba el hecho de que tenía que demostrase que fue en defensa propia… Muy injusto si me lo preguntan. Ana no solo actuó en defensa propia, si no que también en defensa de mi hija y sobre todo de mi pobre nieto.

Ana fue dada de alta cinco semanas después del alumbramiento, debido a su estado, pero el niño aún se encuentra recluido en la unidad neonatal… ella pasa casi las 24 horas del día en ese lugar con el niño… ¡Como me gustaría acompañarla!

— ¡Doctora Trevelyan! — Me llama Nora, mi asístete de tantos años, no solo se ha vuelto mi empleada si no una buena compañera a lo largo de estos años, ella ha padecido a cada uno de mis hijos, sobre todo a Christian. La pobre se ganó su antipatía desde ese horrible verano en el casi se muere mi bebé. Levanto la cabeza para verla, tiene un semblante muy tranquilo pero alegre. Nos encontramos en mi consultorio en el hospital, y aunque hoy no tengo pacientes ni ninguna guardia, a veces me gusta venir solo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Nora? — Le pregunto.

— ¿Quiere ver a su nieto? — Me dice. No entiendo lo que Nora me ha dicho en un principio, estoy shock ante la pregunta. — La madre tuvo que irse muy a su pesar, por algún asunto de trabajo, dijo que regresaría en unas horas. No hay nadie quien impida que usted vea a su nieto.

No puedo contener la emoción y enseguida me levanto de mi escritorio, sin decir una palabra, y me dirijo junto con Nora para ir a ver a mi nieto.

Entrando a la UCIN veo a mi nieto aun en su incubadora, está un poco más grande que la última vez que pude verlo, cuando nació. Ya le han quitado varios cables de su cuerpecito, pero aún tiene la máscara y el tubo que lo ayuda a respirar.

— Su madre, pasa todo el día cantándole y hablando con él. — Dice una de las enfermeras de la UCIN a la que no logro reconocer. — recientemente, el doctor ha autorizado que se le alimente y que lo acune en la mecedora. Creo que eso ha favorecido enormemente al bebé… Su madre está muy contenta por sus avances.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas, Grace y cargas a tu nieto? — Me dice Nora. Así lo hago, la enfermera lo saca de la incubadora para traérmelo. Tengo en mis brazos a mi pequeño nieto. Aun es una cosita muy pequeñita, me recuerda a Mia cuando la primera vez que la vi en este mismo hospital, pero también me recuerda mucho a Christian, lo luchador que fue cuando llego al hospital en donde lo reconocí como mi hijo.

Mi nieto es tan dulce e inocente, comienzo a cantarle la canción de cuna que le cantaba a su padre cuando era un niño, y no se quería dormir por miedo a sus pesadillas y le acaricio su pequeña espada. He cargado a tantos bebes en mi vida, pero este es especial. Es la única cosa tangible que mi hijo dejo en este mundo.

— ¿Cómo dice Mayer que va su evolución? — Pregunto a la enfermera, aun acunando a mi nieto en la mecedora.

— El doctor está muy asombrado del estado del niño, pero muy escéptico… aún está en estado crítico, pero está ganando peso, su madre vela por que se alimente. Ella está muy al pendiente de todo.

— ¡Así me han dicho! —Le digo con pesar. Me duele que Ana no quiera hacer partícipe a ninguno de nosotros de este pequeño angelito, que aunque es demasiado de frágil puedo ver que es toda una belleza de niño, como su padre.

— Si, así es. —Comenta la enfermera. — Pero ella y el doctor, han tenido uno que otro encontronazo serio… a ella no le gusta mucho el trato que se él le da al niño… eso fue debido la primera crisis del niño.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Le pregunto, y la pediatra en mi comienza a evaluar cada centímetro de este bebé.

— Pues, el doctor Mayer. No ha venido regularmente a atenderlo, ya sabe… tiene su consulta privada y en realidad está muy mayor. Pero por favor, no se lo digan a nadie… me despedirían si se enteran… —Me dice la enfermera.

— ¡No te preocupes! — Le digo. Desde hace años yo le había dejado de tener confianza a Mayer, desde la vez que Christian tuvo que permanecer en el hospital por varios días, con una neumonía de la que nadie se había enterado que tenía, y eso que llego al hospital con paro respiratorio… Mayer lo mantenía sedado la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que les hice frente y lo retire del caso. Mayer es un buen pediatra pero a veces creo que no pone al niño en primer lugar.

—La madre, ha querido una segunda opinión para el pequeño. Yo le dije que usted era el otro pediatra con más experiencia en el hospital… — Dice la enfermera.

— ¿Y qué dijo? — Pregunto.

— No ha dicho nada… simplemente se quedó callada y se enfocó en el bebé.

— ¿Puedo ver los exámenes que se le han practicado? — Le pregunto. Ella duda y luego va al puesto de enfermeras rápidamente y los busca para mí.

— Muchas Gracias, enfermera… — No sé su nombre.

— Mary… ¿Puede mantener un secreto, doctora Trevelyan? — Yo asiento. — Estoy aquí por Jasón Taylor. Fui contratada para asegurarme del bienestar del bebé mientras esta aquí… El señor Taylor me dio autorización de decirle y es por eso que usted está aquí en este momento… He intentado que Ana intente contactarse con usted, como su pediatra. Pero se molesta cada vez que lo intento.

Suspiro ante la declaración y no puedo evitar que se me escapen las lágrimas… reviso el historial de mi nieto, y lo primero que veo me deja una sensación agridulce en la boca… su nombre es Theodore Raymond Steele.

¡Le ha puesto el nombre de mi padre! Estoy muy emocionada de verlo, y de seguro mi pobre padre también lo estará. Ellos, tanto mi padre como mi madre han pasado un mal momento desde la muerte de Christian, como todos, pero en mi padre ha repercutido en su salud. Estará muy entusiasmado de saber que su bisnieto lleva su nombre.

— ¡Theodore! … Theo. —Susurro.

— Ana le dice Ted o Teddy, como el osito de felpa. — Comenta Mary sonriendo.

Steele. Sí, es cierto que apoyo que lleve su apellido, también es justo que lleve el de nosotros, ¿por qué no lo lleva?... Nombre del padre: Desconocido.

No sé por qué Ana ha tomado esta actitud tan egoísta con nosotros, pero en realidad me duele mucho. Me duele perder estos momentos con mi nieto, estar con ella, cuidar de él como su abuela y como mi paciente…

En los resultados médicos se ha visto una pequeña mejoría, aunque no tan rápidamente como se esperaba. Gracias a Dios sus pulmones han funcionado favorablemente a pesar de todo y se han ido desarrollando después del nacimiento. Sin embargo puedo ver que Mayer le ha dado diagnostico reservado, sus análisis neonatales no fueron concluyentes y Mayer teme que la que la lesión cerebral le prohíba tener un desenvolvimiento normal en su vida.

Yo no lo creo así. Si es cierto que tiene una pequeña lesión en la cabeza, pero pudo ser a consecuencia del alumbramiento y los golpes que le propinó Hyde al vientre de Anastasia, pero estoy segura que si se le practicara otro análisis ahora, el panorama seria diferente.

También puedo ver que las lesiones en su brazo fueron solo fueron los maltratos del alumbramiento propinados por Hyde, que en un principio se tomaron como fractura por el tono tan pobre que aún tiene el niño.

— ¡Intentaré acercarme a Ana! — Le digo a Mary. —Pero ahora no creo que sea el momento, si me ve aquí es capaz que estalle en cólera… ¡Ya mi marido tiene una orden de alejamiento de este lugar! Y yo no quiero tener una. — Les digo a ambas enfermeras. Me despido del pequeñito acariciándole su manito… — Muchas Gracias, Mary. Gracias por dejarme conocer a mi nieto. —Le digo y me marcho nuevamente a mi consultorio, pero esta vez con una sensación de calma, ha vuelto a crecer en mí la sensación de esperanza. Me dirijo hacia los ascensores del piso y cuando se abren las puertas puedo ver a Ana saliendo del ascensor, yo me quedo detengo sin saber que decirle. Ana se paraliza cuando sale del ascensor y me ve. Se me aguan los ojos y ya no logro sostenerle la mirada, así que decido irme rápidamente a mi consultorio.

— ¡Espera, Grace! —Me dice Ana apresuradamente. — ¡Tenemos que hablar!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **UN AÑO DESPUES…**

 **PVO ANASTASIA**

Es increíble que haya pasado un año del nacimiento de mi bebé. Mi pequeño cabezota, que supo darle batalla campal a la muerte, saliendo vencedor.

He pasado más de un año de penumbras e incertidumbres, todo por enamorarme de la persona equivocada… por más que lo intento no logro olvidar las palabras que la vieja bruja lanzó el día que nació mi bebé.

Muchas de las cosas que me dijo aún resuenan en mi cabeza, pero poco a poco he descubierto que no son ciertas, en realidad no sé por qué las creí en primer lugar, me sentía desbastada ante el pronóstico de muerte de mi pequeño… Creo que me deje seducir por su maldad… ¡Esa mujer sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo!

Aún sigo pensado que ella en su perversión, puede tener algo de razón, los primeros días de su llegada a casa desperté con miedo de descubrir que mi niño ya no estuviese... que todo este tiempo de agonía en el hospital para alcanzar este regalo, fuesen solo producto de mi imaginación.

Me he levantado todas las noches para dirigirme al cuarto a su cuarto. Mary, la enfermera que lo cuidaba en la UCIN, ha sido mi compañera. Ella está terminando su carrera y necesitaba un dinero extra y también un lugar donde quedarse. Así que le pedí que se quedara conmigo, al menos los primeros meses que mi Teddy estuvo en casa, solo para cuidar de que todo estuviese bien… ¡Yo estaba tan asustada, tan solo con pensar que al tomarlo pudiese hacerle daño! No me atreví a estar con él yo sola.

No lo voy a negar, me he sentido sola, muy sola. ¡Y ahora que lo pienso he sido yo misma en parte la responsable de estar así! Papá, estuvo un par de días en el hospital conmigo cuando nació mi bebe, tampoco a él le deje verlo. Mi niño era tan pequeño y vulnerable… tenía miedo que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento… también tenía miedo de que Ray se destrozase en mil pedazos llevándome con él, y en ese momento yo necesitaba mantenerme firme ante mi decisión… Kate, también había ido a abogar por los Grey, y tampoco la escuche, le dije que entendía lo que ella sentía por Elliot y no iba a ser yo la que se interpusiera en su camino, le dije que dejáramos así nuestra amistad. Me dolió tanto decírselo, pero mis palabras salían sin control de mi boca.

Desde entonces he vivido con el constate temor de que los Grey me quiten a mi bebé. Descubrí que Taylor aun permanecía resguardando mi puerta y la UCIN junto con el resto de su personal. Eso no sirvió de mucho. Una mujer me esperaba en mi habitación de hospital cuando regresaba de ver a mi niño. Supuestamente era una reportera, aunque yo no la conocía. Me propuso que le diera una entrevista para darle todo los pormenores de mi atentado y el de Mia, junto con el nacimiento prematuro de mi bebé, también me dijo que mi situación judicial era muy delicada y que los Grey estaba pensando en quedarse con la custodia de mi hijo, que yo necesitaría el dinero que ella y su revista podría darme por la exclusiva del nacimiento del príncipe heredero.

Sentí tanta rabia en ese momento que los golpes que no le di a Elena, los termine desahogando con la puta esa… Cuando terminé con ella ya le había quitado varios mechones de su postizo pelo rubio. En eso entraron Sawyer y Ryan a sacar a la mujer de mi habitación. También entraron algunas enfermeras y el doctor Brown para darme un calmante que me tranquilizara, el cual no me deje poner, estaba tan molesta que mande para la mierda a Brown declarando que a partir de ese momento, nunca más volveria a tratarme. ¡Y es que como se atreve a insinuar que mi bebé moriría en cualquier momento! … ¡¿Que los médicos no pueden dar aunque sea una pizca de esperanza a una madre destrozada?!

Ese día la doctora Barley me hizo tomar el calmante, ella también era madre y entendía perfectamente por lo que yo estaba pasando, en cierta forma me sentí apoyada por ella.

En cuanto a Taylor y sus secuaces como les llamo, aproveche la visita del detective Clark para deshacerme de él. Me esperaba a las afueras de la UCIN para hablar conmigo sobre el secuestro. Duramos mucho tiempo hablando de todo lo que había pasado. ¡Jamás me enteré de lo que había pasado en SIP! Ni lo de Elizabeth, la jefa de Recursos Humanos. Ella era cómplice de Jack. Pobre Hannah, lo que ha tenido que padecer en estos meses… ¡Y yo pensando que se había quedado con mi puesto!… Pero los Grey's y todos los demás, me mantuvieron con una venda en los ojos al respecto, incluyendo a mi padre. Y eso me dio más cólera. ¡No quise oír lo que le había pasado a Jack! Solo supe que está vivo, y con eso me es suficiente. ¡Ya pagara todas sus culpas en la cárcel!

Le dije al teniente Clark que me sentía asediada las 24 horas del día, y que sentía que casi no podía respirar ante la persecución de los medios y ante una seguridad que jamás quise… por lo cual me dio la idea de interponer una orden de alejamiento a Taylor y directamente a Carrick Grey ya que actuaba bajo sus órdenes. Ese mismo día, acuse al hospital por el incidente en mi habitación y amenace con demandarlos si algo similar volviese a pasar si en los medio se colaba tan siquiera alguna información sobre mi bebé.

Sentí tanta rabia que no podía liberar… en el hospital me mandaron a un psicólogo, para que me fuera preparando a la inminente partida de mi hijo… ¡A ese también lo mande para la mismísima mierda!... Nadie tenía derecho de desearle la muerte a mi bebé. Solo el tiempo y mi pequeño luchador, supieron darles una buena bofetada a todos esos doctores inútiles que decían que mi hijo moriría.

Los primeros días en el hospital fueron tortuosos, sobretodo el primero, pase mucho tiempo en la UCIN observando a mi pequeño bebe… ¡Tan pequeñito! El pobre estaba atado a ese montón de cables y tubos que lo mantenían con vida… estaba en la constante agonía de que en un momento a otro se desvaneciera mi esperanza, mi fe. De ese futuro que me intenté construir tras la partida de Christian… ¡Rogué porque Christian me llevara junto con ellos si mi hijo moría! Pero no fue así. Mi pequeño oso es todo un luchador, supo callarle la boca al estúpido del pediatra, quien estuvo sorprendido al ver que había sobrevivido la primera noche.

Día tras día, fueron pasando y yo solo me enfocaba en mi bebé, era lo único en lo que pensaba día y noche, no me importaba nada más. Me dedique a él en cuerpo y alma. Mary, la enfermera de la UCIN, pasaba todo el día junto conmigo. Habían dado permiso para que yo pudiese cargar a mi hijo en una mecedora del lugar; varias enfermeras me ayudaron a que lo sostuviera, acomodando los cables y tubos que lo mantenían con vida para que no se enredaran. Mi bebé cabía en mis dos manos que ya son pequeñas y cuando lo puse en mi pecho, sentí como si estuviera cargando un pequeño muñeco de lo pequeñito que estaba. Cada vez que sentía su respiración en mi pecho, sentía como la esperanza volvía a mí. Pasaba horas acariciándolo, cantando y hablando con él. De mis planes para cuando él saliera del hospital, de los juguetes que esperaban por él en casa, de la hermosa habitación que su tío Elliot había hecho para él, de la cuna que amorosamente le hizo mi padre, del amor que le tenía a su padre y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

En esos momentos reconocía que había errado al apartar a todos de mí y de mi bebé, pero no tenía tiempo para enmendar ninguna situación, hasta que se me puso una prueba de fuego.

Teddy tuvo una crisis muy grave, dejo de respirar, a pesar que llevaba los tubos que lo ayudaban a eso, me sacaron de la UCIN para poder atenderle… pensé que mi vida se iba con él… apenas fueron unos minutos, pero sentí que era toda una vida de espera, cuando Mayer salió de la unidad, alegando nuevamente que la vida de mi hijo pendía de un hilo y que me preparaba para lo peor. También Mayer decía que tenía una lesión en su cabeza y que probablemente si sobrevivía no sería un niño normal.

¡Nadie sabe la impotencia que siente una madre en un momento así! La rabia de que todo el mundo estuviera dando por muerto a mi bebe, cuando mi corazón sabía que mi pequeño Teddy, trabajaba duro para seguir adelante… Tuve la iniciativa de pedirle a Mary que me dijera de algún otro pediatra al que pudiese acudir aparte de Mayer, no me gustaba el trato que tenía con mi bebé… por alguna razón sospeche que pensaba que yo no pagaría sus cuidados en este hospital. Mary solo pudo darme referencias de Grace, alegando que era la pediatra de más experiencia en el hospital.

En realidad, no supe que decirle en ese momento, simplemente lo pensé detenidamente. ¡Tal vez sería tiempo de empezar a izar la bandera blanca! pero aún estaba mi miedo de que me quitaran a mi bebé. Aun no lo había registrado, pero cuando me preguntaron en el hospital, dije que mi hijo no tenía padre. Quite la nota de la incubadora que decía "bebé Grey – Steele" y le puse Theodore Raymond Steele. Como un dulce osito, también como el abuelo al que Christian tanto adoró y como mi padre, que aun no siendo de su sangre me dió el apellido que levo con orgullo.

Mi padre... Me sentí una miserable al recordar la forma en que lo traté la última vez que lo vi, creo que no pensaba con claridad. Y ahora lo lamentaba mucho.

— ¡Tendré que dar muchas explicaciones en cuanto salgamos de este lugar! — Le decía a mi pequeño Ted.

Otra de las razones por la que le puse mi nombre, fue la prensa amarillista, quien maliciosamente se confabulaban para tan siquiera obtener un pañal sucio de mi bebé. Pero al poner _**"padre desconocido"**_ , yo estaba admitiendo que mi bebé no era hijo de Christian, y nos dejaron en paz en cuanto se supo la noticia. Nunca más se escuchó hablar ni de mi bebé ni de mí. Y mis 5 minutos de mala fama se fueron como vinieron.

En cuanto a mi madre, no supe de ella si no después que la situación con Teddy se fue calmando, mucho después de que fui dada de alta del hospital… Decía que estaba muy preocupada por mí y por mi estado de ánimo, que sentía en realidad todo lo que me pasaba y que si necesitaba unos días con ella en su casa era bienvenida… ¡Ni siquiera me pregunto por mi bebé! Así que decidí hacerle como que le creía y colgué la llamada. ¡No estaba de ánimos para las charadas de Carla Adams!

Cuando me dieron el alta del hospital sentí tanto alivio como vacío, alivio por salir de esa tortuosa habitación con todos esos médicos detrás de mí. Y vacío por tener que dejar a mi Teddy en este lugar. Tenía que encaminar nuevamente mi vida, y empezar de ceros. Tenía que comenzar a trabajar.

Afortunadamente tenía mi departamento, pero mis cosas, mi laptop de trabajo... todo eso. Se había quedado con los Grey. La noche de mi alta decidí que me iría al departamento y allí buscaría alguna alternativa para seguir.

Esa noche le pedí las llaves a mi casero para poder entrar al departamento, ya después cambiaria las cerraduras. Pensé que me encontraría en un apartamento desolado al entrar, pero lo que encontré me dejó en shock.

— ¿Buenas noches, Anastasia? — Dice una molesta voz en la pequeña sala a oscuras del departamento. — ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado tu nuevo hogar!

Me vuelvo para prender las luces y veo Elliot molesto, sentado en el sillón de la sala.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Elliot? — Le espeto.

— ¡Vine para que hablemos! ¡Ya que no quieres escuchar a ninguno de nosotros, entonces me vas a escucha a mí! —Dice molesto.

— ¡¿Ahh, si?! — Le digo. — ¿Y de qué quieres hablar específicamente?... déjame adivinar… ¡Me vas a decir acerca del atentado de SIP!… o no espera… ¡Tal vez de cómo he caído como una imbécil todo este tiempo en las garras de tu familia! … ¿o no?... De cómo supieron ganarse a papá y ponerlo en mi contra… ¿No? … mmm Ya sé. ¡Me vas a decir que en ningún momento han querido robarme a mi bebé! — Le digo en tono irónico alzando las cejas.

— ¿Quién diablos te ha metido esa sarta de estupideces en la cabeza? — Pregunta Elliot.

— ¡¿Y son mentira?! Porque el detective Clark, estaba muy seguro cuando me dijo lo de la explosión…

— No eso… lo de que queremos quitarte al bebé… ¡Anastasia, eso es mentira! — Me dice.

— ¡Pues entonces pregúntale a tu padre! ¡Él tiene todo dispuesto para quedarse legalmente con la custodia de mi bebé!

Me viene a la mente las palabras de la señora Lincoln:

" _Carrick es un abogado muy importante y muy sagaz, de seguro ya tenía todo preparado para que su nieto no pasase penalidades que seguramente tú le darías. ¡No eras más que una incubadora de su nieto!"_

— Pensaron en mí solo como la incubadora de su nieto… por eso me mantuvieron incomunicada todo ese tiempo. Todo ese cariño que decían tenerme, era mentira. Yo tengo algo que les interesa y no pienso dejármelo arrebatar… Él es mío, ¡Mi hijo! — Le digo con furia pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Por Dios, Anastasia!… ¿De dónde sacaste tantas estupideces? Desde luego que queremos a mi sobrino… Él es parte de nuestra familia y tu también lo eres por ser su madre… ¡Papá no intenta quitártelo! ¡Te lo juro!... ¡Yo no lo permitiría! —Dice Elliot tratando de que entre en razón.

— ¡Pregúntale a tu padre, Elliot! El no apartará a mi niño de mí… —Le digo. — ¡Ha estado batallando duro para salir de esa caja de cristal en la que está metido, todo lleno de tubos… es tan pequeño que puedo tomar todo su cuerpecito con mis manos y mi pecho es demasiado grande para él. — Me derrumbo delante de Elliot. — Ha tenido una crisis respiratoria que pensé que no lo lograría… de hecho los doctores se la pasan diciéndome que me prepare, que en cualquier momento mi bebé podría morir… ¡Y yo siento rabia! … ¡Rabia de que me ocultaran lo que pasaba! ... ¡Rabia del Hijo de Puta de Jack Hyde! … ¡De que mi niño este entre la vida en la muerte por su culpa! ¡Rabia del maldito acecho que me tienen por mi supuesta seguridad! ¡Rabia con Christian por haberse muerto, dejándome sola! ¡Rabia de todos ustedes por querer robarme lo único que tengo de él!

Me desahogo con Elliot, quien no ha podido emitir ni una sola palabra, al escuchar mi confesión.

Yo me derrumbo en un sillón para seguir llorando.

— ¡Pequeña, tienes que entender! … ¡Nosotros también amamos a tu bebé! ¡También es lo único realmente valioso que mi hermano dejó!

— ¡Elliot tiene razón, Ana! — Dice Kate desde un costado de la habitación… no la había visto. — ¡Pensé que necesitarías de una amiga, cuando salieras del hospital! — La miro y luego miro a Elliot. — A Elliot no le importa, dice que no tiene nada en tu contra, a no ser lo cabeza dura que te has vuelto últimamente. — Me reprende. Y me saca una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Sí! ¡Crecí con un cabeza dura! De hecho soy un experto tratándolos. — Me dice en broma. — ¡No tienes por qué estar sola, nena! — Me dice Elliot más en serio. — ¡Todos tenemos el mismo interés y estamos jugando al mismo bando! … ¡Ahora!... ¿Quién te dijo que queríamos quitarte el bebé? — Pregunta.

Tengo miedo de exponer a la bruja Robinson por temor a que descubran el secreto de mi amor, prometí que mantendría su secreto conmigo.

— ¡Una reportera entro en mi habitación y me lo dijo! … También me dijo que tenía problemas judiciales por haber disparado a Jack. — Le digo más a Kate que a Elliot.

— ¡Si, tienes algunos problemas judiciales! Pero ya todo eso se está resolviendo. — Me dice Elliot. — Con lo que sí sé que no tienes problemas es con tu puntería… Le diste al maldito justo en los huevos.

— ¡Que! — Le digo impresionada.

— ¡¿Que no te dijo Clark?! … ¡Le arruinaste su fábrica de bebes… ahora solo podrá usar su pito nada más que para mear, el muy cabrón! — Dice Elliot con un aire de satisfacción.

— ¿Cómo se llama la reportera? — Dice Kate. — ¡Tal vez yo la pueda poner en su lugar!...

— No es necesario… yo ya lo hice… — Le digo. — Le quite unos cuantos mechones de su postizo cabello y tendrá que usar mucho maquillaje si quiere aparecer en televisión.

Elliot se desternilla de la risa en plena sala.

— ¡No sabía que tenía los instintos de Mike Tyson y Lorena Bobbit juntos! — Dice Elliot haciendo que me ría. En realidad necesitaba un momento como este, para soltar el stress que he llevado todo este tiempo.

— ¿Cómo esta Mia? — Pregunto.

— Ella está algo mejor. No ha querido salir de casa, y mucho menos sola, pero se ha visto varias veces con el doctor Flynn. Ella se culpa por todo lo que pasó y el no poder ayudarte. — Dice Elliot. — ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

— Mejorando… poco a poco, ha tenido un par de tropiezos como te dije pero ahora ha empezado a ganar peso… ¡Me gustaría hablar con Grace al respecto! — Digo más para mí que para ellos, pero sin darme cuenta lo he dicho en voz alta.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? — Dice Elliot… —Mamá estaría encantada de conocer al niño.

— Por cierto… mi sobrino… ¿Tiene nombre? — Pregunta Kate.

—Sí, su nombre es Theodore Raymond.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **POV ANASTASIA**

Kate se quedó conmigo esa noche. Me dijo que era un plan que llevaban preparando desde hace algún tiempo para interceptarme. Elliot, Kate y yo conversamos toda la noche, hasta que él se marchó. En realidad había muchas cosas que decirnos. Supe que mi embarazo era mucho más delicado de lo que todos admitían, por eso ocultaron muchas cosas de mí, también supe que el señor Grey se encargaba de la investigación en mi contra, porque disparé con un arma que no era mía. Es estúpido que tenga que demostrar que actué por defensa propia.

— ¡Tienes que pensar bien las cosas, Ana! — Dice Kate cuando entramos en la cama. — Ellos simplemente han querido estar a tu lado para apoyarte y estar un poco con su nieto… ¡Creo que es más que entendible!

— ¡Lo sé! — Le digo. — Pero Kate, aún tengo miedo de que intente quitarme a mi bebé. Creo que no soportaría que lo apartase de mí.

— ¡Eso no pasara! — Me dice. —Y si por casualidad lo piensa, no le será muy sencillo hacerlo. ¡Yo saldría en tu defensa! … No creo que quiera tener malas relaciones con su nuera. — Se ríe alzando la mano para que yo pueda ver el anillo que se encuentra en su dedo con un único y hermoso diamante. — ¡Elliot, me propuso matrimonio!... Y yo acepte.

— ¡Es grandioso, Kate! … Felicidades. — Le digo. Pero en fondo siento un pongo de nostalgia al pensar que hubiese pasado si yo le hubiese a Christian que si yo le hubiese dicho que sí, nos hubiésemos casado y Teddy tendría un padre que sacara la cara por él y por mí.

— ¡Nos casaremos en cuanto, mi sobrino salga del hospital y tú te arregles con los Grey's! No sería prudente que la dama de honor estuviera enemistada con los padres del novio…

— ¡No creo que eso sea en un futuro cercano, Kate! Teddy, todavía está muy delicado, y yo no puedo pensar en nada más que en él. —Le digo. — Por cierto… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? … Todas mis cosas están en Bellevue, necesito traerlas para acá… no tengo ropa que ponerme. ¡A no ser está!

Le enseño la ropa que traigo puesta, es una bata ancha de embarazo que me dio una de las enfermeras, ya que mi ropa fue rota cuando tuvieron que hacerme la cesárea.

— ¡No tienes por qué estar así! No me la llevaba bien con el magnate, pero estaría de acuerdo conmigo y no le gustaría que estuvieras mendigando cosas…

— ¡Fue de último minuto Kate!... no sabía que me darían el alta hoy. — Y en ese momento caigo en cuenta. — ¿Cómo sabían que yo vendría para acá? — Pregunto.

— Taylor, tiene un informante en el hospital… no sé quién es, solo le paso la información a Elliot. — Dice Kate. — Él también se preocupa por ti. Está muy sentido contigo por la forma como lo has tratado…

Entiendo lo que todos me dicen y ahora puedo ver lo perra que he sido todo este tiempo… Simplemente no me podía dar el lujo de perder a mi bebé, aun veo a los Grey como una amenaza latente.

— Necesito ropa y mi computador… — Digo cambiando el tema. — Debo empezar a trabajar de nuevo… mañana empezaré a hacer las llamadas al Amazon sobre los proyectos en puerta… deje a varios unos que otros manuscrito por leer.

— ¡Ana, necesitas descansar! — Me dice Kate.

— ¡Necesito trabajar! — Le digo. — La cuenta del hospital no se pagará sola…

— ¡Anastasia Steele! Eso es una estupidez. —Me dice vehemente. —Tú tienes un seguro médico. Christian lo puso para ti.

No sabía que lo había hecho, pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

— Kate, ¿Los Grey están pagando por Teddy? — Le pregunto.

— ¡No lo sé! Pero debería… tú no puedes con esa carga tu sola.

— No deberían, Teddy es mi responsabilidad.

Seguimos hablando de mi madre, de mi padre, que al parecer ha estado en constante contacto con Kate desde que se fue… Hablamos de José. Al parecer conoció a alguien y parece que la cosa puede ir en serio.

Extrañaba mucho a mi amiga. Y todas estas pláticas de chicas, esta noche me he sentido como yo otra vez. ¡Yo antes de conocer a Christian Grey!

Resulto que Kate trajo mucha de mi ropa a casa. Grace le pidió a  
Kate que me trajera, las cosas que Christian me había obsequiado. Y mi laptop, mi Mac y mi teléfono. Por lo que en la mañana me prepare lo mejor que pude para ir al hospital a ver a mi bebe. Concerté algunas reuniones de video chat con el personal de a quienes les trabajaba y también envié algunos mensajes de correo electrónico a Barney para el desarrollo de algunas ideas en la aplicación que quería desarrollar.

Y esa fue mi rutina durante tres meses, en la mañana alistaba todo para irme al hospital, mientras atendía llamadas telefónicas y leía los correos que me mandaban. Tomaba un taxi al hospital y allí pasaba mi día, entre atender a mi bebé y enfocarme en su recuperación. Me sentía muy contenta cuando vi que mis esfuerzos rendían frutos, mi bebe iba mejorando día con día. Poco a poco le fueron quitando los cables y tubos de su cuerpecito, ya le daba de tomar de la mi leche con un gotero… Tuve una impresión maravillosa cuando vi sus hermosos ojos por primera vez… aun eran oscuros, pero estaba segura que serían grises como los de Christian.

Una mañana tuve que salir urgentemente hacia las oficinas de en Seattle. Se había convocado una reunión urgente con los trabajadores de Kindle, tenían la idea de unificar nuestros trabajos para hacer más redituable la venta de los libros electrónicos. Pero en ese aspecto no me acababa de convencer la idea… Muchos de los libros de Kindle se venden casi al mismo valor que el libro en físico. Lo que me parece inaceptable ya que se están ahorrando el gasto del papel y la imprenta… Pase tres horas, haciendo entrar en razón a esos directivos, pero por alguna razón ellos no veían un negocio redituable del mismo, yo sí.

Salí, de esa reunión que me dejo con un sin sabor, directamente al hospital, para encontrarme con mi pequeño. Cuando salgo del ascensor en el piso de pediatría, veo entrar a Grace. Ella me mira sin decir nada, solo me lanza una mirada llena de reproches, los cuales sé que merezco. Pasa en frente de mí reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

— ¡Espera, Grace! ¡Tenemos que hablar! — Le digo antes de que se vaya. Ella se voltea y me mira con detenimiento.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer? — Me dice. No puedo dejar de notar el mismo tono de voz que Christian cuando lo decía, se me escapa una risa inesperada.

— ¿No quieres ver a tu nieto? — Le pregunto. — Ambas nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, mirándonos la una a la otra solo hablando con la mirada.

— ¿Sigues molesta con nosotros? — Pregunta.

— Sí. —Le digo de la manera más sincera que encuentro. — Pero ya no tanto como al principio… ¿Quieres conocer a mi Hijo? — Pregunto nuevamente. Ella asiente, le tiendo mi mano para irnos juntas a la Unidad neonatal. Donde tienen a mi bebé.

— Una vez allí veo las miradas cómplices entre Grace y esa enfermera llamada Nora… Creo que ella es la informante de la que Kate habla.

Le muestro mi niño a Grace.

— ¡Este es tu nieto! —Le digo. — Su nombre es Theodore. Theodore Raymond Steele.

— Es un bello nombre, Anastasia… Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no Grey? Es el apellido que le corresponde. — Dice Grace.

— Por favor Grace, no empecemos, tengo un millón de motivos para registrarlo solo con mi apellido. — Le digo. — No quiero discutir contigo… no aquí delante de mi bebé. Solo quería que lo vieras y me des tu opinión. Saber de tu boca como esta.

Grace, saca al niño de la incubadora, acompañada de la enfermera y empieza su evaluación. Yo la miro atentamente cuando lo hace. Una vez que termina se acerca a mi mientras que las enfermeras atienden a mi niño.

— ¡Ana!... El niño se ve mejor que cuando lo vi cuando nació. Es probable que haya que repetirle alguno de los exámenes que ya le han practicado para ver realmente su evolución, esa sería mi recomendación… por lo que he podido ver está ganando algo de peso y eso es bueno. — Dice Grace.

— Pero… ¡Tuvo dos crisis respiratorias! — Le digo. — ¡Mayer se la vive poniendo una espada de Damocles en la cabeza de mi hijo!

— Sé que no es normal que tenga crisis, pero hablamos de un niño prematuro, nació aun sin tener los siete meses de gestación, muchos de sus órganos no se desarrollaron con normalidad, es por eso que se te pusieron ese ciclo de esteroides cuando estabas embarazada. Necesitábamos que sus pulmones se desarrollaran…

— ¡Ya sabias que nacería prematuro! — Le digo.

— Si, estábamos intentando retrasar el alumbramiento lo más posible, por el bien del bebé. — Dice Grace. — Eso tuvo que decírtelo Greene cuando el niño nació, tú también debes estar en control médico.

— En realidad, no he hablado mucho con la doctora Greene desde que salí de alta… incluso antes de eso, no creo recuerdo que me haya dicho nada. — Le digo. En realidad no he tenido cabeza para esas cosas, solo me he enfocado en la salud de mi niño, en nada más.

— Dile a Mayer que le practique los exámenes que te dije. — Dice Grace más benevolente.

— En realidad Grace… ¡No me gusta la manera con que Mayer trata el caso de mi niño! — Le digo. —Quería saber si a tu podrías… es decir, si tu quisieras…

— ¿Atender a mi nieto? … — Yo asiento. — ¡Me encantaría cuidar de este pequeño! … Pero hay condiciones, Anastasia.

Se me forma un nudo en el corazón, al escucharle… ¡No estoy dispuesta a darle a mi bebé, si eso es lo que quiere de mí!

— ¿Qué quieres Grace? —Le espeto.

— Quiero que hablemos, que nos dejes estar contigo y con el bebé… En estos momentos Carrick está furioso contigo… pero sé que en lo que vea a este dulce angelito, todo se disipará. Necesitamos que confíes en nosotros y que podamos confiar en ti.

— No será engañándome que conseguirán que confié en ustedes… —Le digo. — ¡Sé que el señor Grey, está planeando quedarse con mi bebé!

— ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez, Anastasia? … Sí, es cierto que queremos que formes parte de nosotros y que nos permitas estar con el… pero tú eres su madre. Nadie te va a quitar a este angelito… solo queremos protegerle. — Yo guardo silencio. No tengo nada que decirle a esta mujer, y menos cuando ve a mi hijo es esos ojos tan amorosos. — ¡Has pasado un mal momento desde antes del nacimiento del niño! … Estuvimos hablando con Flynn y el piensa que puedes tener estrés post parto.

— ¡No voy a ver a Flynn! — Le digo tajantemente, antes de que me lo proponga. — Estoy bien, solo necesito que mi bebé salga de aquí para llevarlo a casa. —Ella me dirige silenciosamente a fuera de la unidad neonatal al percatarse de que mi angelito está dormido… y me lleva rumbo a la sala de enfermería, me doy cuenta que estamos solas.

— ¡No estas actuando muy racional últimamente, Anastasia! — Me dice. — ¿Crees que no estamos todos preocupados por ti? De la forma como nos has tratado sin razón… Todos estamos devastados por lo que ha sucedido. Mia aún no ha podido recuperarse… Pero está tratando de esforzarse…

— ¡Ya lo sé! Lo lamento… intente que no la lastimara, pero no podía. — Le digo disculpándose.

— ¡Hiciste más que suficiente al darle su merecido a ese imbécil! ¡Maldito bastardo! —me dice con pesar, creo que nunca le he escuchado una mala palabra y mucho menos refiriéndose a nadie.

— ¿Sabes que fue él quien preparó el accidente del helicóptero? — Pregunto.

— ¿El teniente Clark te lo dijo? — Yo niego.

— Jack me lo dijo ese día. También me dijo porque lo hizo… —Le digo.

— ¿Sabes, por qué? … por favor Anastasia, dímelo — dice en tono de súplica. — Carrick ha estado investigando, pero no encontró una suficientemente contundente como para que sirviera de explicación.

Respiro hondo, creo que no hay una buena forma de decirlo de todas formas, he sentido la misma sensación que Grace siente en estos momentos, cada segundo del día… al ver a mi bebe debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, ¿Como un ser indefenso, puede llegar a padecer de esa forma? justo cuando tiene la vida entera por delante para ser feliz. En esos momentos solo surge una pregunta. ¿Por qué?

— Christian y Jack, estuvieron en la misma casa de acogida, esa que me contaste. —Le explico y ella lanza un gesto de sorpresa. —Al parecer se hizo a la idea de que él era el chico que sería adoptado por ustedes, nunca imaginó que sería Christian… lo culpó por robar su lugar. —Le digo.

— Pero siempre fue Christian, siempre fue mi bebé, nuestros papeles de adopción ya estaban listos… solo esperábamos el lapso de espera y que ningún familiar viniera a reclamarlo. — Me dice.

— Lo sé, y se lo dije. ¡Eso lo enfureció aún más y empezó a darme patadas por el cuerpo! … Él quería que perdiera a mi bebe. ¡Grace la manta que me contaste, la que dijiste que se había quemado, Jack la hecho a la chimenea encendida y estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Christian! — Le digo. Y ella comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo me acerco a ella y en un segundo ella me estrecha entre sus brazos nuevamente… Necesitaba esto tanto como ella, el confortante abrazo de una madre, solo siento pesar de que no sea la mía.

El tiempo paso y las cosas fueron acomodándose poco a poco, yo le explique a Grace muy a groso modo lo que me había insinuado la señora Lincoln, eso la enfureció… al parecer la vieja bruja había dicho que yo le ataqué sin ninguna razón… si Grace supiera. Pero pienso que he revelado mucho en tan corto tiempo como para hacérselo saber. Elena Lincoln se estaba encargado de la gala anual de beneficencia de Afrontarlo Juntos. Grace le cedió la batuta puesto que no tenía ni tiempo ni cabeza para ocupase de eso con los problemas de casa. Resulto ser que la señora pensaba que mi niño estaba muerto. Como todos en Seattle, tras la noticia del secuestra de Mia y mío. Después del incidente con la reportera, se corrió un rumor en los medios que nadie desmintió hasta el día que le dieron de alta a mi bebé.

Aún estaba muy delicado y tenía que llevar ese respirador en su rostro, pero yo ya podía llevármelo a casa. Estaba muy emocionada, aunque Grace había insistido que pasase una temporada en Bellevue y que las cosas se habían arreglado entre los Grey y yo, decliné su invitación. Mary la enfermera de la UCIN necesitaba un dinero extra para terminar de pagar el semestre de su universidad y le dije que si quería se quedara conmigo para cuidar de mi Teddy, mientras aun estuviera convaleciente.

El día que lo llevaba había por lo menos unos 20 reporteros y fotógrafos, esperándome en la entrada, para tomar una foto de mí y de mi hijo… Gracias a Dios, Taylor haciendo caso omiso a mi orden de alejamiento, me saco de allí enseguida, para llevarme a casa. Y yo estaba agradecida que no se le dejó a nadie sacar una foto de mi ni de mi bebé.

Los Grey nos discutieron a mi decisión, también fue que deje en claro que podían ir y venir a verlo las veces que quisiera… y se lo tomaron muy literal. Mia pasaba en las mañanas para ver a mi pequeño. Se la veía muy bien, mucho más segura y repuesta, se sentía más tranquila al ver que mi pequeño guerrero lo logró. Al fin estaba empezando a emprender su propio negocio de catering y poco a poco estaba retomando su confianza y vitalidad que siempre la ha caracterizado.

En cuanto al Señor Grey y a Taylor… Supe que era verdad que estaba arreglándolo todo para quedarse con mi hijo, la decisión la había tomado cuando yo estaba en el hospital y no antes como la bruja me hizo creer… Grace y Elliot estaban muy disgustados con él, y yo igual. Pero como Elliot me dijo, "Teddy es el bien común" decidí perdonarle nuevamente. Levanté la orden de alejamiento para él, Taylor y su comitiva. Y le dije que empezaríamos de nuevo.

Es así como todos los fines de semana, religiosamente los domingos, vengo a casa de los Grey. La boda de Kate y Elliot será para Mayo del próximo año Mia y yo seremos las damas de honor. Es algo que tiene muy emocionada a Kate.

Por lo pronto esta familia está en los preparativos del momento más majestuoso de esta casa, como Mia lo llama… "El Cumpleaños de Teddy" Los Grey han votado la casa por la ventana si me lo preguntan… en el patio hay payasos un mago, globos y serpentinas… Mia se ha encargado ella sola de la comida, no ha dejado que la ayude, papá viene para vernos, hace meses que hicimos las pases y viene una vez al mes para comprobar a su nieto, y pasar tiempo con su amigo, el señor Grey. Pero en el teléfono se escuchaba misterioso, me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, algo que cambiaría a nuestra familia.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **POV Taylor**

Un año ha pasado desde el incidente de Jack Hyde. El maldito está pagando con creces el agravio que le ha hecho a esta familia, desde el día que secuestro a Ana y a Mia. El señor Grey ha interpuesto una demanda civil en su contra, aparte de la demanda judicial que ya tiene en su contra.

Jack Hyde, está acusado de varios cargos, entre ellos:

Atentado al Eurocopter EC135 propiedad de Grey Enterprise Holding, Inc.

Homicidio en primer grado en la persona de Christian Grey.

Intento de homicidio en la persona de Ros Bailey.

Conspiración para delinquir, como actor intelectual en el incendio provocado en las oficinas de Grey Enterprise Holding, Inc.

Conspiración para delinquir, como actor intelectual y en complicidad con Elizabeth Morgan en la bomba puesta en Seattle Independent Public.

Intento de homicidio en la persona de Hannah Haden.

Intento de violación en la persona de Mia Grey.

Secuestro y agresión agravada en la persona de Anastasia Steele y Mia Grey.

Agresión agravada en la persona de Theodore Raymond Grey- Steele.

Y otros cargos del sumario…

Lo sé, porque aquí mismo tengo una copia de los cargos en su contra, guardo una copia en mi billetera, cada vez siento cólera por todo lo ocurrido, miro este papel y me digo a mi mismo ¡Dios Existe!

También está el hecho que existe la justicia divina… cuando Sophie cumpla unos 12 años, le pediré al señor Steele que le enseñe defensa personal, claro que yo ayudaría en la tarea, pero lo que quiero es que tenga tan buena puntería como Ana… la niña supo pegarle muy bien, lastimando solo esa parte… fué una amputación a tiro limpio… Me estremece imaginármelo, pero a la vez siento mucha satisfacción y orgullo, sé que el señor Steele siete lo mismo.

Por lo que supe, está en un ala lejana del penal, pasó unos meses en la sala de enfermería, trastornado por la pérdida de su hombría. Aunque según supe eso no será por mucho tiempo… la población del penal lo estará esperando… seguramente para hacerle lo que se le hace a los violadores en la cárcel. ¡Juró que no tendré nada que ver con eso!... ¡O tal vez, si!

Ana está siendo investigada por la agresión en su contra, aunque no hay bases suficiente para sostener la acusación, el maldito de Jack Hyde la hizo ardido por la pérdida de su amiguito… El señor Grey no cree que esto vaya a prosperar aunque el proceso ha sido bastante tardío, tanto por Hyde como por Ana, debido a la delicada salud de su hijo.

Estoy en el despacho del señor Grey, esperando por él. Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado en este año y medio, desde la muerte del Jefe. Bueno eso es lo que oficialmente se ha dicho a todo el mundo.

Hace un poco más de un año solicité permiso y recursos al señor Grey para investigar un asunto que no terminaba de encajar en el accidente del Jefe… y resultó ser que mis instintos y yo teníamos razón, el cadáver que llevaron a la morgue y que supuestamente era el de Christian, no era tal, incluso el maldito forense que lo afirmo esta ahora bajo custodia policial, por compra y venta de estupefacientes… Realizamos una exhumación del cadáver sin que la familia se enterara. Solo Ros, Barney, el señor Grey y yo estábamos en pleno conocimiento, para ese momento, había ocurrido el secuestro de Mia y Ana, y todas sus consecuencias, haciendo que todos estuviéramos enfocados en otros asunto. Pero el nuevo forense, el nuevo investigador a cargo y Welch, no pararon en la búsqueda de la verdad. No solo se descubrió que Christian Grey no era el que estaba en esa tumba. Había muestras de ADN en el departamento de Escala y que por alguna razón o instinto, no dejé que Gail tirara a la basura. Las pruebas determinaron que efectivamente, el cadáver no era el del jefe.

Pero, si no era Christian… ¡¿Dónde diablos esta?! Ha pasado año y medio y ninguna comunicación, no sabemos si está secuestrado o verdaderamente ha muerto, este misterio es lo que tiene enfermo a su desdichado padre.

El señor Grey me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Gail, y así lo he hecho. No encuentro la razón por la cual deberíamos de poner más sufrimiento en esta gente de todos modos. Y Ana, la pobre volvería a estar devastada ante la noticia de que tal vez ella fue abandonada o darles esperanzas para que luego resulte que en verdad murió.

No teniendo ninguna otra pista. Me puse a cotejar mediante la base de datos de quien se trataba ese ADN, tal vez con un poco de suerte, podríamos indagar por quien Christian había cambiado su suerte. La respuesta no fue rápida. Hubo que buscar en varias bases de datos, inclusive extranjeras, para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Mientras estaba el hecho de que yo estaba siendo demandado por la señorita Steele y estaba recibiendo una orden de alejamiento de ella y del pequeño, que se encontraba muy delicado en la UCIN del hospital Nortwest. Tuve ganas de tomar mi cinturón, entrar en su habitación y darle de nalgadas a esa niña malcriada… Esa actitud la esperaba de Mia, pero no de ella. Estaba verdaderamente encabronada con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la familia Grey y yo estaba furioso con ella. Hasta que me enteré que la señora Lincoln la había visitado esa noche. Desde entonces todo tuvo sentido para mí, pero la restricción me prohibía acercarme a ella, y el señor Carrick también tenía la misma orden del juez.

Estaba tan enfurecido que secretamente empezó a recopilar pruebas y alegatos para quitarle la custodia del niño a la señorita Steele. Ese niño era la esperanza de esa familia y él veía como se la arrebataban… en cierta forma no lo culpo. La señorita Steele puede ser muy inmadura algunas veces, pero en retrospectiva veo que ella solo tiene unos putos 23 años. Así que ante mis ojos es todavía una niña.

Algunas semanas después, fue dada de alta, y teníamos algunos guardias de seguridad detrás de ella. Todavía estaba latente el hecho de que había alguien por allí que quería dañarla… Alguien con los suficientes medios económicos para hacerlo. Elliot y la señorita Kavanagh estaban esperando la noche que fue dada de alta… Creo que esa reunión suavizo un poco la relación para esta familia, ya que poco después se reconcilió con la doctora Grace y luego con el resto de la familia, aunque no le fue fácil perdonar al señor Grey. Por alguna razón que no sabía entonces ella estaba al tanto de que el señor Grey intentaba quitarle al niño. En fin, ambos volvieron a tener relaciones, digamos cordiales, por el bien de Ted.

Ted, así se llama el hijo del jefe, en honor del viejo zorro me figuro. El señor Trevelyan no puede estar más orgulloso de él. La tristeza que lo había invadido durante meses se fue cuando tuvo en sus brazos a su bisnieto. La señora Trevelyan quería acapararlo para sí, pero el pequeño aún se encontraba muy delicado de salud, y Ana no dejaba que lo tocaran si no era necesario, ella era y sigue siendo, muy sobreprotectora. ¡Ese pequeño Bribón! No entiendo por qué muchos de esos chismosos amarillistas todavía siguen diciendo que no es el hijo del jefe… si para decirlo menos Teddy es "La cagada de su padre" el mismo pelo cobrizo, la misma cara, los mismos ojos… por Dios ¡Si hasta a veces pienso que tiene el mismo carácter de perros! Si se pareciera má, diría que es el clon del jefe, o como su tío Elliot lo llama: "Mini Christian"

El Día en que Ted salió del hospital, no sé porque carajos había más de una veintena de reporteros esperando para hacer una foto del niño y de Ana. Mortificando más a la señorita Steele. Así que hice caso omiso a la orden de alejamiento y lo usé como papel de baño. Me dirigí hacia ella y los saqué por la salida del estacionamiento en el SUV. Ella se vio tanto sorprendida como aliviada, creo que comenzó a entender realmente cual es mi trabajo... Ese día Ana y yo hablamos largo y tendido, y me entere por qué había tomado la determinación que tomó… todo gracias a la zorra de la señora Lincoln.

A partir de entonces hay una tensa calma en casa de los Grey. Gail y yo nos alojamos aquí, en el ala de servicio, aunque entre semana y algunos fines de semana me dirijo al departamento de Escala. El señor Grey no ha querido deshacerse de esa propiedad, ya que es patrimonio de Teddy.

Y en cierta forma todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. La vida continua, el señor Grey dejo a cargo de los negocios de GEH a Ros, llamándole solo para un reporte semanal de las transacciones realizadas y algunas autorizaciones. La Doctora Grace solicitó el cargo de Jefe de pediatría, es un trabajo menos estresante para ella ya que solo debe supervisar a los demás pediatras del hospital y el ala de pediatría, lo que le da tiempo para encargarse de unos pocos pacientes, entre ellos el más especial, su nieto.

Mia, poco a poco está recuperando su energía, a pesar del trauma que sufrió en manos de Hyde, ahora es mucho más cautelosa y piensa más las cosas, no sale de casa si no es con su escolta, y solo para Washington Park o para el local donde montó un negocio de banquetes para fiestas. No ha emprendido ningún proyecto hasta ahora. Pero quiere estrenarse en una ocasión muy especial. El cumpleaños de Teddy.

Mientras Elliot y la señorita Kavanagh están arreglando las cosas para contraer matrimonio, eso será algún día del año que viene ya que creo que aún no deciden fecha. Ana sigue trabajando FreeLancer para aunque no la veo tan entusiasta como al principio, se ha guardado algún proyecto que ha hecho con la colaboración de Barney Sullivan, quien la apoya cien por ciento. Escuche decirle a la Señora Bailey que hizo muy bien en patentar la idea y no venderla a la empresa. Así de cierta forma ella todavía los tenía agarrados de las bolas, ya que no podrán dejarla ir sin que ella se lleve el plan con ella… También está el hecho que tanto Barney como Ana tienen un asunto relacionado entre manos.

Y todo esto nos lleva al personaje principal de esta casa, la alegría de sus abuelos, tíos, madre, y no tan secretamente de Gail y de mí. Pronto será navidad, pero antes hay que celebrar el año de vida de ese pequeño guerrero. Un año que no le ha sido fácil para un comienzo de vida, entre médicos, aparatos, y agujas. Teddy no tolera nada que tenga que ver con la medicina… ¡Ama a su abuela! Pero no especialmente cuando se pone la bata blanca… ¡No es un niño estúpido! ¡Es muy listo para su corta edad y siempre busca salirse con la suya!

El señor Grey me dice que en eso también se parece a su padre. Él también está feliz de tener a su nieto cerca, aunque se contenta con verlo en casa, jugando con sus tíos y su abuela… No me lo ha confesado pero creo que el parecido con su hijo lo atormenta en cierto modo. Solo ha jugado con él cuando siente que no hay ojos observándolo… Creo que Teddy lo cree un enigma, y en cierta forma lo es. Sin embargo, muchas veces he visto al niño gateando para el despacho del señor Grey, seguramente para huir de los mimos de su tía Mia, el señor Carrick lo esconde para que la señorita Grey no lo vea.

En fin, ha sido un año bastante movido. La señora Lincoln, fue la encargada de oficiar la gala de Afrontarlo Juntos este año. La señora Grace le cedió la batuta, ese año los Grey solo donaron una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, pero no se hicieron participes de la gala, la cual se celebró en el salón principal del Hotel Fairmont Olympic… Me enteré que la gala como tal fue todo un éxito, sin incidentes de algún tipo, sin embargo se recaudó menos dinero que el año anterior cuando la fiesta se realizó en esta casa.

El señor Grey llega a la oficina, haciendo que deje de lado mis pensamientos y recuerdos, seguido de Welch y Morris, el nuevo investigador, nos sentamos para hablar del asunto del cual solo nosotros sabemos. Tranca la puerta del despacho para no ser interrumpidos. Morris saca de su portafolio unos folders y le entrega uno al Señor Grey, a Welch y a mí. Dentro se encuentra al detalle todo lo que hemos investigado hasta ahora y algunas cosas de las que yo me estoy enterando ahora mismo.

— ¿Podría resumir, señor Morris? Esta tarde llega mi nieto para los preparativos de su cumpleaños, y me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con él, también está el hecho de que no quiero que su madre ni mi familia se enteren de lo que está pasando. — Dice el señor Grey muy tajante.

— Pues verá, señor Grey. Las investigaciones que hemos realizado durante el año nos indica que el ADN en cuestión efectivamente no se trataba de su hijo… se corrió el patrón de ADN en muchas base de datos estatales, por lo cual se pudo descubrir a quien le pertenece el cadáver… Se trata de Michael Summer, mejor conocido como Mike, registrado en la base de la policía y el FBI por proxeneta, pero hay algo más, se corrió una copia del ADN también en la base de datos de otros lugares y fue detectado en el RPI (Real Policía Irlandesa) con otro nombre… Nicolás Mc Miller acusado de tráfico de personas. Cuando fue a punto de ser aprendido, hace unos 3 años huyó del país, se decía que había escapado hacia los Estados Unidos, sin embargo a cotejar podemos definir que ciertamente se trata de la misma persona… — Dice Morris en plan profesional.

— ¿Entonces este hombre tenía que ver con el tráfico de personas?... Pero si ya está muerto… ¿Dónde demonios esta Christian? — Pregunta el señor Grey alarmado.

— Cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido víctima de la gente para la que el señor Summer trabajaba. — Dice Welch. La cara del señor Grey palideció al instante de solo imaginárselo. —Desde luego es solo una posibilidad remota.

— ¡Espero en Dios que no!... Mi hijo sufrió mucho de niño, antes de llegar a nosotros… No sería justo que estuviese vivo a merced de unos esclavistas.

Yo no digo nada. Sé que ese tipo de gente no solo se encarga de esclavizar a la gente, usándolos para la prostitución. También trafican con niños, para personas con dinero que no pueden tener bebes propios y también trabajan en el tráfico de órganos. Ven al ser humano como si vieran a una vaca o a un cerdo de granja del que pueden disponer. De todos los delitos que existen en este mundo para mí, este es uno de los peores… abarca la decidía humana, tratando a otros como escorias y haciéndose de un beneficio con ello. Todo a lo que el Jefe más odiaba.

Luego de un tiempo reunido y después de otras explicaciones de la investigación, el señor Grey despide a Welch y a Morris de la casa para quedarse solo conmigo en el despacho.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Taylor? — Pregunta el señor Grey

— ¡No lo sé señor! — Le digo. —Tal vez no sea nada y el señor Grey si murió en la explosión, Estaba cerca del lago… tal vez su cuerpo cayó allí… nunca hemos investigado esa posibilidad.

El señor Grey suspira.

— Solo le pido a Dios que donde quiera que esté… cielo o tierra, mi hijo se encuentre bien. — Me dice intentando dejar de lado esos pensamientos tan escabrosos. El señor Grey se ve muy cansado y envejecido desde que todo esto ocurrió. — Pasando a otro tema. Ros quiere hablar conmigo acerca de las instalaciones de SIP. Al parecer están listas desde hace meses, pero ella no está familiarizada con el campo editorial. ¿Sabes que es exactamente lo que quiere?

— No lo sé señor, pero creo que ella considera SIP como un peso muerto… Me pidió que investigara a una empresa que quiere hacerse cargo de ella.

— ¿Una empresa editorial? … No lo sé, se suponía que ese negocio iba a ser para Anastasia, pero sigue reacia en obtener algo de nosotros… ¡Tal vez Ros tenga razón y debamos vender! … Esa compañía… ¿tiene buena reputación? … ¿Quiénes son? —Pregunta impaciente, creo que como Ros, quiere saber que la empresa caerá en buenas manos y no para algún lavado de capitales o algo similar.

— Lo que he podido averiguar es que tiene un poco más de un año en funcionamiento, no tiene ninguna sede y se maneja vía web, al principio empezó comprando y vendiendo acciones en la bolsa y luego adquirió una pequeña empresa de telecomunicaciones en Oregón. Recientemente adquirió acciones de Kindle y otras de Amazon como tal. Creo que planea establecerse en el negocio editorial. — Le digo al señor Grey.

— ¿Cómo se llama la compañía? ¿Quién la preside? — Pregunta.

— No lo sé aun. Pero en los papeles de constitución de empresa hace referencia a dos personas. La empresa se llama O 'Brian Corporation… Investigaré más acerca de ellos, señor Grey. — Le digo. — ¿En verdad piensa vender esa propiedad?

— ¡No lo sé!... tal vez deba primero consultarlo con Anastasia.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

 **POV Angel**

Como ha pasado el tiempo… debo decir que ciertamente me he sentido más cómodo con esta nueva vida que las chicas O' Brian y yo hemos emprendido. Desde que decidí ser Angel O' Brian, mi mundo ha parecido mucho más calmado, más estable y fácil de manejar… mis pesadillas casi no me atormentan… no las entiendo así que en cierto modo creo que se han cansado de dejar de joderme la existencia y dejarme estar.

Poco a poco mi vida ha tomado un rumbo. Me di cuenta de que mi trabajo hace que mantenga todo en perspectiva y control, eso ha sido un gran consuelo, sobre todo por que pase casi todo un año en esa maldita silla de ruedas… Después de mi operación, que por supuesto realizó el doctor Visso. Ni de coño deje que el hijo de puta del traumatólogo que acosaba a Meg me volviera a tocar. Y resulto ser que yo tuve la razón, ¡En todo!

Después de mi tercera operación, si sentía un dolor inmenso en mi pierna pero no tan desgarrador como las veces anteriores… Ya por allí me di cuenta que Visso era un hombre experimentado, no por nada era una eminencia en el área. Por otro lado, yo tenía razón, y el maldito del médico solo quería jugar con Meg, ella es una chica muy inexperta, pero a mi parecer yo se reconocer a un buitre cuando lo veo y ese medico lo es. Gracias a Dios que no dejé que Meg se apartara de mí ni un segundo durante mi recuperación en el hospital, y Lucy quien también se olía las intenciones del doctor era mi cómplice.

Todo se supo gracias a la indiscreción de una enfermera en el pasillo. Lucy la oyó muy a su pesar, resulta ser que era el modus operando. Seducía a cualquier chica, familiar de un paciente en su mayoría… se la llevaba a la cama y nunca más la chica volvía a saber de él. Aparte del hecho que era casado y tenía una niña. Lucy le dijo a Meg, recriminándole pero llena de ira contra el doctor, y creo que no se aguantó, porque se corría el rumor que una de sus víctimas lo había dejado con un ojo morado y con un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna. Lucy no avaló ni negó nada cuando le pregunté, pero pude ver una mirada de satisfacción cuando inconscientemente se sobaba los nudillos de su mano derecha. Cosa que me dejo muy contento por esos días.

Lucy y yo en cierta forma hicimos las paces, ella estaba más relajada y contenta a mi lado, y también estaba el hecho que había conocido al chico… José y que estaba entablando una relación con él que parecía seria… Con ella no puso mi radar de alarma… ella sabe cómo defenderse de un depredador, lo supe cuando me llevaban a rayos x para hacerme una placa y vi al tal Roger caminando como si acabara de montar un toro.

Según Megan, José Rodríguez era amigo de su prima Anastasia y no parecía más que un chico convencional. Estaba en el último año de su carrera y además era fotógrafo, recientemente expuso en una galería de Portland sus obras y tuvo mucho éxito. Lucy ha salido con él varias veces, en plan de amigos, pero la veo muy risueña como para querer seguir con solo amistad. A Lucy le iba muy bien en el cafetín cerca del campus de la universidad. Resulto ser que todos los estudiantes iban allí a todas horas, por lo que contrató a varios estudiantes para atender la clientela, eso según mis recomendaciones.

Meg sigue siendo muy risueña e ingenua, no me lo dice pero sé que se estaba enamorando del médico. Ha estado decaída desde entonces, aunque lo oculta muy bien enfocándose en atenderme, en el trabajo y en sus estudios.

Insistí en que debía terminar su carrera en literatura, aunque también la hice tomar algunas clases de comercio y estadísticas, asegurándole que eso nos serviría de mucho, claro que nos funcionó. Megan O' Brian era la cara que dábamos a todos aquellos a quienes querían asociarse con nosotros. Yo era quien la asesoraba, sé que en cierta forma la he usado como a un títere pero creo que aún no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que nadie me reconozca, ni siquiera porque he cambiado. No solo mi apariencia no es como la de las fotos… ahora uso el cabello un poco corto y llevo una espesa barba… muchas veces seria fácil confundirme con un tipo normal… un poco desaliñado. Muy diferente al impecable personaje que un día fui.

Megan en cierta forma sabe que la utilizo, pero no le importa, ella dice que se ha favorecido de nuestro acuerdo, y en cierta forma lo es. Cuando formamos esta compañía, prometimos que nos apoyaríamos el uno con el otro, como una familia… y Lucy aunque aquel entonces estaba enfurecido con ella también formaba parte del trato.

La operación y el tratamiento con el doctor Visso si habían tenido los resultados esperados, y aunque tuve que esperar 6 meses más para levantarme de esa silla o andar en muletas, ahora puedo caminar, no tan normalmente, pero con fisioterapia puedo recuperar nuevamente la movilidad de mi pierna, pero como dice Meg y ahora Visso, debo tener paciencia.

En cuanto al tío de las chicas, el señor Steele. Trabajó para Lucy en su tienda durante un mes, supe que su hija dio a luz pero que el estado del niño era muy delicado, el señor Steele trabajó incansablemente para terminar de arreglar los muebles y el piso del local de Lucy. Megan lo conoció y le pareció un hombre muy amable y gentil… Aunque a los ojos de Meg ¡Todos son amables y gentiles! Pero esta vez yo tenía que ceder y dar el beneficio de la duda, al fin y al cabo, Raymond Steele realmente era parte de su familia, aunque él no lo supiera.

La semana pasada deje que Lucy y Meg se fueran a Montesano a hablar con su tío Raymond, Lucy estaba decidida a contarle la verdad, llevaron consigo las cartas y fotos que su madre les dejó y al "Amigo" de Lucy, el tal José Rodríguez. Mientras yo preparaba el cumpleaños de Megan. Ella iba a cumplir 22 años en un par de meses, y que mejor regalo que ser socia de Kindle... ¡Ella ama los libros! Para eso estudió… Me gusta la idea. Lucy ya se está encaminando por si sola y me gustaría lo mismo para Megan, pero con un tipo que si valga la pena. Tal vez este proyecto le dé la oportunidad de conocer a alguien y de que pueda emprender su vida por sí misma.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También no mereces ser feliz? — Dice la reprochante voz de mi subconsciente. — ¡Tal vez a negarte a recordar, también te estas negando el ser feliz! — Me reprende.

— ¿Feliz? — Le digo. — Por lo poco que recuerdo no parece que haya sido muy feliz…

— ¿Que ya te olvidaste de los ojos azules? ¿Tal vez te buscan en algún lugar? — sisea mi subconsciente como una serpiente haciéndome dudar de una decisión tomada.

— ¡No! — Le digo determinante. — No quiero recordar, estoy tranquilo, estoy en control y quiero seguir estando así. Ya basta de sueños y pesadillas que me atormentan, de seguro la dueña de esos ojos estará mejor sin mí. Y así quiero que siga siendo.

— ¡Cobarde! — Me responde el subconsciente, a lo cual le hago caso omiso.

Faltaban algunas semanas para navidad, las chicas ya habían hablado con su tío Ray del asunto. Él estaba más que encantado de encontrar a las hijas de su primo. Les contó que casi siempre usaba el correo de Vancouver para escribir puesto que allí tenía un casillero postal, ya que frecuentemente iba a trabajar en esa zona. Ellas le contaron muy por encima la travesía que habían tenido que padecer desde que su madre murió, y él empezó a contarle cosas de su padre y en los tiempos de la guerra, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Lucy, ella daba a entender que odiaba a su padre por su abandono, pero en el fondo anhelaba su presencia. Fue bueno que Raymond contara la historia.

El señor O' Brian regresó de la guerra con problemas serios. Se sentía perseguido continuamente, y lo atacaban los recuerdos de todo lo que vio. Ellas no lo sabían, pero la última carta enviada por su madre al señor Steele decía que el señor O´ Brian se había quitado la vida, ya no podía lidiar con el recuerdo y el horror de la guerra, fue así que decidió decirle a Lucy que él se había marchado abandonándolas. Lo que no sabía la Señora O' Brian en ese momento, era que Megan venia en camino.

Después de eso pude ver más sosegada a Lucy, creo que necesitaba ese cierre con su padre para continuar adelante. La veía más contenta y mucho menos a la defensiva que al principio.

Ellos acordaron que el señor Steele se lo diría a su hija, ella estaba en Seattle, y según cuenta las chicas, están preparándose todos para el cumpleaños de su hijo… El niño se las vio negras este primer año de su vida según supe, pero dio la batalla y por eso lo han querido festejar a lo grande. Lucy ira a la fiesta, como la acompañante de José, quien es amigo de su prima.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunta Meg por enésima vez.

— ¡Y bien! ¿Qué? — Le respondo con hostilidad.

— ¿De verdad no quieres saber? — Pregunta nuevamente.

— Megan ya te dije que no, no me interesa… ¡Estoy bien! Y así quiero seguir estando.

— ¿Pero es tu familia? — Dice Meg.

— ¡Una familia que me cree muerto, y que siguieron sus vidas sin mí, muy alegres! — La última vez que indague acerca de mi pasado no pude ver a nadie de mi familia relacionado conmigo o yo en alguna foto familiar. Lo que me llevó a pensar que no les importo y nunca les importé.

— Tu hermano está a punto de casarse… — Se le escapa a Meg.

— ¡Vez! Continuaron con sus vidas, así déjalo.

— ¡Pero!...

— ¡Pero nada, Megan! — Le espeto. — Quiero que respete mis decisiones, por favor… Te tengo una sorpresa. Iba a ser para tu cumpleaños pero falta mucho, así que tal vez debas tomarlo como un regalo de navidad adelantado. — Le digo cambiando el tema.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Pregunta curiosa.

— Adquirí algunas acciones para ti que tal vez te gusten, se trata de Kindle, la editorial de libros de Amazon. — Ella no parece muy emocionada. — ¡¿Qué?! — Le pregunto algo confundido.

— ¡Es que yo te voy a regalar un suéter! — Me dice. —Ese tipo de editoriales electrónicos no me llaman la atención.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te llama la atención? —Pregunto.

— Pues no se… si de verdad quieres que lleve un negocio que me guste, tal vez podría abrir una librería. — Me dice y yo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué tal una editorial? Hay una que estaba en restructuración, en Seattle. Podríamos contratar al personal que sepa del negocio para aprender del mismo. Por lo que supe Roach, el dueño, quiere salir de sus vacaciones forzosas. Podrías aprender de él.

— ¡Vacaciones forzosas! … — Dice Meg.

— Sí, al parecer un loco voló las instalaciones. Por lo que sé, ese fue el motivo de que cerraran y luego pues el precio de sus acciones se fueron a pique, si queremos tendremos que comenzar de ceros. —Explico.

— Es buena idea. — Dice Megan emocionada. — Pero tendremos que dejar Vancouver si quieres eso, además está Lucy, ella no querrá que me vaya tan lejos…

— ¡Pues algún día tendrá que suceder! Y por como habla del fotógrafo no te extrañe que pronto se vaya a vivir con él, es parte de la vida. Supongo — Le digo levantando los hombros — Además no es que te vas a Marte. Seattle esta solo a tres horas de aquí.

— ¿De verdad piensas que se ira a vivir con José?... ¿La vas a dejar? — Pregunta Meg incrédula.

— ¿Por qué no? Además por lo que he sabido de ti, ese fotógrafo es bastante manejable, por así decirlo, además es un santo, ¡El carácter de Lucy es de los mil demonios! —Le digo sonriendo.

— ¡¿El burro hablando de orejas?! —Dice Lucy entrando a la sala. — ¡Así que yo tengo un carácter de los mil demonios! ¿Qué hay de ti, Angel?

No le respondo, simplemente me da por reírme y ellas me siguen espontáneamente.

— Hablábamos de lo dócil que puede ser el señor Rodríguez. — Le digo.

— ¡Podrás conocerlo! ¡Cuando regresemos de Seattle! — Me dice. — Le he hablado mucho de ti… No te preocupes. Le he dicho que eres mi primo el sobreprotector O' Brian. Y que si realmente quiere algo conmigo tendrá que conocerte primero.

— Así que realmente quiere algo contigo… ¡Muy astuta Lucia! … Lanzas al borrego al lobo para saber si vale la pena. — Ella sonríe pero no lo niega.

— En fin. Regresaremos de Seattle el 19 y el 20 podrás conocerlo, antes que se vaya a ver a su padre y pasar las fiestas.

El año pasado, yo estuve en una cama de hospital y no pude pasar las fiestas con las chicas, aunque me contentó saber que la pasarían con su tío Raymond. Luego resulto que su prima tuvo un incidente y tuvo que ser internada de emergencia dando a luz a un niño prematuro de seis meses.

— Espero que te diviertas en la fiesta. — Le digo a Lucy.

— Es una fiesta infantil… aunque por lo que sé solo habrá unos pocos niños. — Me responde.

— ¡No importa! ¿Por qué no le llevas un regalo de cumpleaños? Sería un acto de cortesía… Creo que a tu prima le va a encantar el gesto. — Le digo.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Cómo qué? — Pregunta Lucy.

— ¿Qué tal un oso de peluche? — Dice Meg.

— ¿Por qué no lo eliges tú, Meg? … no soy buena escogiendo regalos, pensé en comprarle una corbata a Angel… y ni usa… — Dice, haciendo que todos sonriamos.

— ¡Lo haré yo! — Les digo acercándome al computador para comprar un oso de peluche on-line. Veo el oso pardo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida, las chicas están de acuerdo conmigo, en su garrita lleva un botón que cuando lo aprietas el oso comienza a rugir. — ¡Llegará antes de que tengas que irte! — Le digo a Lucy.

— ¡Gracias, Angel! — Me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla. Hace mucho que ella y yo hicimos las paces, por fin entendió que solo podemos ser amigos… más que amigos… familia

— De nada, Lucy.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **POV Anastasia.**

Papá llega hoy para quedarse con mi niño y conmigo en casa, decidió que era mejor que pasáramos unos días solo nosotros, como una pequeña familia, o por lo menos eso dijo, me temo que es que por la noticia que tiene que decirme, ya me lo advirtió, pero por lo nervioso que se notaba por teléfono, no sé por qué presiento que no me va a gustar lo que tiene que decirme.

Teddy ha estado muy temperamental en estos días, creo que es porque le están saliendo los dientes… Todo lo quiere morder y metérselo a la boca. Tengo que estar muy pendiente de él, porque aunque está bastante recuperado, mi niño aún es muy delicado de salud. Tiemblo con solo la idea de que pueda estar hospitalizado nuevamente. Estuvo a punto hace unos días… tenía una fiebre que no cedía con nada… afortunadamente Grace logro controlarla. Me hizo prometer que después de las fiestas comenzaríamos su ciclo de vacunas.

No creo que a Teddy le agrade mucho la idea. Aunque entiendo por qué debemos hacerlo, como su madre me da pesar todo tipo de sufrimiento que puede tener mi niño. Ted es un niño que a pesar de todo lo que le ha ocurrido en su primer año de vida, puede ser muy risueño, pero aunque no lo aparente, también puede ser muy huraño, ¡Digno hijo de su padre!... ¡Es un ser mercurial, el bebé Grey!

No solo en eso se parece a su padre, a decir verdad no le veo parecido a mí… en nada. Tiene el cabello cobrizo, hermosos y grandes ojos grises y su rostro es exacto al de su padre. Tal vez con el tiempo se parezca un poco más a mí. Aunque no me gustaría del todo. Teddy es exacto o tal vez mejor que como lo soñé. Esta mal que yo lo diga… pero mi bebé es perfecto.

Ha empezado a levantarse y tratar de ponerse de píe por su cuenta, desde hace algunos meses ya puede gatear y ahora lo hace como todo un profesional, a veces lo hace tan rápido que no puedo llevarle el ritmo. Incluso en casa de los Grey salió gateando tan rápido que no podíamos encontrarlo por toda la casa, me lleve un susto de muerte hasta que el señor Grey me dijo que estaba escondido debajo de su escritorio, lo dejé jugar con su nieto. Últimamente se ve muy desmejorado, estoy segura que a Grace eso tampoco le ha pasado desapercibido.

En un par de días es el cumpleaños de Teddy. ¡Su primer año! Los Grey insistieron en que nos quedáramos en su casa para todo lo que tenía que ver con los preparativos, pero estoy muy reacia a hacerlo, papá viene a pasar tanto el cumpleaños de Teddy como las fiestas de navidad y tal vez le insista para el año nuevo. El año pasado pasé las fiestas con Teddy metida en la unidad neonatal. Al pensarlo me recorre un escabroso y terrible pánico por dentro, aunque en ese entonces yo solo estaba enfocada en una cosa. Teddy.

Pero este año será diferente. Su tía Mia ha sacado la casa por la ventana en todo lo que tiene que ver con esta fiesta, es lo que mejor se le da. Contrató a un mago, payasos… me imagino que habrá globos y todas esas cosas. Aunque no sé por qué si no hay niños, Ted no asiste a ninguna guardería con niños a los que invitar. Solo seremos los Grey, papá y yo… ah, también invite a José, él viene con una amiga, la que creo que lo tiene muy entusiasmado, aunque no me dio detalles por teléfono. Él será el fotógrafo oficial de este evento, fue una de las condiciones que le impuse a Mia.

También invité a Taylor y a Gail, como otra muestra de hacer las paces, sé que Taylor aún está algo molesto conmigo por todo lo irreflexiva, furiosa y mezquina que he sido, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que no había sido yo en esos días. Grace me insistió que fuera a terapia con Flynn, aunque yo no estaba tan segura de hacerlo… solo me bastó una sesión. ¡No soy de contarle las cosas a un psicólogo! Quien pretende arreglar tu vida en un santiamén… pero esa única sesión me ayudó un poco a poner la situación y mi mundo en perspectiva. ¡Sé que obré mal!… Flynn dice que pude tener depresión post parto, y que era algo común en las mujeres acabadas de dar a luz.

También le dije lo que la puta de Elena Lincoln hizo el día del nacimiento de mi bebé. Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que pudo ser el detonante principal para que yo cayera en la depresión, aunque lo de Jack y todo lo que había pasado antes, tampoco ayudó. Y es que esa mujer sí que sabe cómo manipular a su conveniencia… y a mí me tomó por sorpresa… justo cuando mi estado anímico no era el mejor… ¡Al igual que lo hizo con Christian!

¡Christian!... Me da rabia pensar lo que hizo con mi amor. Lo tuvo manipulado todos estos años… Sé que por eso me odia… destrocé el vínculo que tenía con él y ya nunca más volvería a manipularlo a su antojo… Debajo de esa mascara de hombre exitoso, fuerte y millonario, había un pobre niño vulnerable y con miedo a amar y ser amado. Algo que la zorra utilizó para manejarlo a su antojo.

Papá llega unas horas después, cargado de regalos para su nieto. En realidad ya estoy pensando en mudarme de Washington Park. Ya que somos Teddy y yo, o sus juguetes. ¡No cabe un muñeco, carro, legos, aviones, entre otros juguetes en esta casa! Y papá ha traído un caballo mecedora de madera… En realidad papá da los regalos más emotivos que he visto. Sé que lo hizo con sus propias manos, eso demuestra el tamaño del amor que tiene por su nieto.

— ¡Gracias, papá! Está hermoso ese regalo. — Aun no lo termino de desenvolver cuando un curioso Teddy se abalanza en él. Papá muy contento, lo monta en el caballo y lo mece de un lado a otro.

— ¡Arre caballito, arre! — Dice papá, mientras juega con Teddy que se encuentra muy divertido con su regalo. Lo que me deja a mí en un segundo plano por algún tiempo, hasta que el caballo cansa a Teddy y se va quedando dormido encima de su montura.

Cuando acuesto a Teddy en su cuna para su siesta, veo a papá en la sala muy pensativo. Sé que ha llegado la hora de que me diga que es lo que le ocurre.

— ¿Y bien? Vas a decirme lo que tienes en mente desde hace días… He estado preocupada por ti… ¿Estas enfermo, papá? —Le pregunto apremiante, y se escapa de mi boca lo que más temo que ocurra.

— ¡Nooo, cariño!… Tu viejo padre aun es un roble. —Me responde y yo me relajo instantáneamente. Me siento a su lado para que me diga que es lo que pasa preguntándole con la mirada.

— ¡Hace algún tiempo! Cuando estuve en la marina… José y yo estuvimos en un serio aprieto una vez… Nos habían lanzado una emboscada de la que no podíamos escapar, fui herido de un brazo y José intentaba por todos los medios de ponernos a salvo a ambos. — Me dice. — Fuimos descubiertos por un grupo, que gracias a Dios, resultaron ser aliados irlandeses. Nos llevaron consigo y nos pusieron a salvo, para luego llevarnos a una base segura de Estados Unidos… Marcus O' Brian, uno de los hombres, desinteresadamente me tomo de los brazos de José que se encontraba muy cansado y cargo conmigo todo el camino… Tiempo después, hablando con él una vez que se abrió el tratado de un cese al fuego, pudimos relajarnos tanto que comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas… Resultó que Marcus era el hijo de mi tío, hermano de mi madre. Papá la conoció en un viaje que hizo y fue amor a primera vista… Para no hacértela más larga… Papá se robó a mamá y la trajo a vivir a este país con él.

— Así que ese señor y tu son familia… — Le digo. — ¿Volviste a contactar con él?

— ¡Marcus murió hace varios años, Annie! … Lo atormentaba la guerra, y no pudo soportarlo más. Lauren, su esposa, envió una carta diciéndomelo hace años. — Dice Ray.

— ¡Entonces ese cuento es… ¿por?!

— Sus hijas, ella se quedaron sin su madre hace algunos años y han dado muchos tumbos en esta vida hasta localizarme. — Dice al fin.

— ¡Es así que tienes unas sobrinas! — Le digo con emoción. — ¡Tengo primas! —Desde pequeña siempre he querido tener a alguien con quien compartir, crecí en un ambiente muy solitario por ser hija única, no hubiese querido eso para Teddy aunque creo que así será… Tal vez Kate y Elliot puedan darle algunos primos a mi hijo con los que pueda jugar y compartir. — No entiendo por qué tanto misterio, papá.

— No sabía cómo podrías reaccionar. — Me dice. —Has estado muy volátil estos meses, y perdóname que te lo diga… pero con excepción de Teddy, has sido muy mala con todos los demás.

— ¡Eso lo sé!... y lo lamento. — Digo cabizbaja. —Me he disculpado con casi todo el mundo por mi comportamiento, papá.

— Pues a mí puedes tacharme de la lista, dime quienes te faltan… —Pregunta curiosamente.

— ¡Carrick Grey! — Le digo siendo sincera.

— Pensé que había sido uno de los primeros. —Se alarma mi padre. — Carrick es un buen hombre, Annie. Si yo fuese el padre de un hijo quien falleció en circunstancias terribles y de repente su novia enloquece y no me permite ver a mi nieto… también haría exactamente lo que él quería hacer. — Me confiesa defendiendo a su amigo.

— Lamento habértelo hecho a ti también cuando nació mi bebé. —Le digo.

— Eso lo comprendo en cierto modo, el niño estaba muy enfermo y sinceramente no sé si yo hubiese podido soportar la agonía, creo que ninguno de nosotros lo hubiese hecho. — Me dice. — ¿Cuándo hablaras con Carrick?

— ¡No me presiones papá! Ya deje que le pusiera su apellido a su nieto como ofrenda de paz, y Teddy lo visita por lo menos los domingos muy religiosamente. A veces varias veces entre semana y Mia se la pasa más en esta casa que el Bellevue. — Le digo a mi padre, sacándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cómo está mi otra niña? — Me dice, y sé que se refiere a Mia. Papá le tomó un especial cariño desde que nos quedamos una buena temporada en Montesano. — ¡Extraño sus postres!

Me rio con ganas al escucharlo.

— Ella está mucho mejor. Aun con miedo de estar sola, pero poco a poco ha ido progresando. Ya casi vuelve a ser la alocada Mia Grey.

— Eso es bueno. — Dice mi padre. — ¿Y qué tal esta tu madre? … ¿Vendrá para el cumpleaños? — Pregunta.

— No lo sé… —hasta hace pocos meses pensaba que mi hijo había muerto. Fue una sorpresa para ella cuando comenté que saldría a ver a Grace para el chequeo de Teddy. Fue allí cuando se enteró que su nieto había sobrevivido… —Para no armar dramas, papá… No me interesa que venga… querrá ser el centro de atención y ese es el lugar de Teddy.

— Otra persona más a la que agregar en la lista ¿Annie? … Ella es tu madre. — Dice Ray.

— Todo lo contrario, papá. Ella está en la lista de las que tiene que pedirme disculpas, y aun no lo ha hecho. Por supuesto que la invité a la fiesta, pero sino viene la verdad no me importa… Grace, con todo lo perra que he sido, ha sido más madre para mí que ella que supuestamente me trajo al mundo. — me desahogo. —En fin… ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a mis primas? —Le digo cambiando abruptamente el tema.

— ¡No lo sé!... yo creo que ya conoces a Lucia, la mayor. Ella estuvo en Montesano para que le hiciera los muebles de su local… ¿recuerdas?

Asiento, ella se veía una chica muy decidida y centrada. Recuerdo que pensaba que me gustaría ser un poco como ella cuando hablábamos…

— También es amiga de José hijo, así que creo que la verás en la fiesta. — Dice papá. Mientras yo lo miro con asombro y emoción.

Tocan el timbre de la puerta y Ray se levanta rápidamente del sofá para abrirla, era Taylor quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Taylor? — Pregunto con cortesía.

— Carrick lo mandó a buscarnos… así que ve preparando una maleta para ti y mi nieto, mañana temprano tengo una cita en el lago con Carrick y unos cuantos peces, así que él me ofreció darme hospedaje en su casa… y tú y mi nieto vienen conmigo.

— Pero papá…

— Pero papá nada, Annie. Hasta donde yo se la hija aquí eres tú y me vas a obedecer. — Dice en un tono de voz que no admite replica. — Además en esta casa no cabe un alfiler, no sé qué iras a hacer cuando se presenten los regalos de cumpleaños y los de navidad… —Era verdad yo ya había pensado en eso. — De todas formas pasaremos navidades con ellos, así que no le veo el caso que nos quedemos aquí.

Taylor aguarda pacientemente en la puerta, escuchando el regaño de mi padre hacia mí. Puedo per un ligero alce de sus labios, aprobando cada palabra que mi padre dice.

— ¡Esta bien! — Digo derrotada. — Pasa, Taylor… Recogeré algunas de mis cosas y las de Teddy… luego esperaremos a que despierte para irnos a la casa de los Grey.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **POV Anastasia**

Si bien, no quise en un principio venirme a Bellevue, debo admitir que papá tiene toda la razón. De todas formas, pasaríamos la navidad junto con los Grey. Sé que he sido una perra estos meses, pero en realidad no tengo corazón como para quitarle este tiempo con Teddy. Mi hijo no merece que yo lo separe de su familia, de la gente que lo ama.

Llegando a casa de los Grey encuentro a una efusiva Mia esperándonos. ¡Esto fue un plan bien orquestado! Debo admitirlo. Todos sabían lo que pasaba, menos yo. Reconozco que en cierto modo me molesta, pero decido dejarlo pasar por el bien de las fiestas.

— ¡Ray! — Exclama Mia Efusivamente mientras se va acercando a saludar.

— ¡Pequeña! ¿Cómo has estado? — Pregunta Ray.

— ¡Muy bien ahora! —Le dice — Te veo muy delgado.

— ¡Es que me hacen falta tus postres! —Le dice papá con picardía. Taylor saca a Teddy del coche para dármelo, pero yo no aguanto la risa.

— ¡¿Desde cuando eres fan de los postres Raymond Steele?! — Le pregunto bromeando con él.

— ¡Desde que probé ese delicioso pastel con manzanas que preparaste la última vez, Mia!

— Pues estas de suerte. Esta noche habrá uno en tu honor. — Le dice haciéndole una reverencia. Mi padre es el hombre más dulce que conozco.

Entramos a la casa, ahí nos esperan todos, Kate, Elliot, Grace y Carrick. Nos saludan muy efusivamente.

Teddy está molesto por que lo hemos despertado de su pequeña siesta en el coche, y todos pueden notar su mal humor cuando Elliot lo toma para jugar con él, comienza a darle manotazos y a llorar sin control hasta que lo tomo de vuelta.

— ¡Lo lamento Elliot! Le están saliendo los dientes y anda muy molesto últimamente… —Le digo para disculpar a mi bebé.

— ¡Heredó el carácter de perros de su padre, Ana! No lo defiendas… —Dice Elliot en son de burla, mientras le hace muecas a Teddy para que se sonría pero él está realmente molesto. A diferencia de Teddy yo si lo hago, sé que es verdad. De todas las cosas de mi cincuenta, mi Teddy las heredó todas, incluyendo el genio de los mil demonios que se gasta últimamente.

Grace lo toma de mis brazos para consolarlo y lo lleva a la cocina por algunas galletas que calmen el picor de sus encías, mientras Mia la acompaña. Papá saluda nuevamente a su amigo y se dirigen a su despacho para hablar de sus asuntos, que últimamente son muchos. Quedándonos solo Kate, Elliot y yo.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo? — Me pregunta Kate.

— Bien. — Le digo sin ánimos de hablar de eso. Pero no por nada Kate es periodista… huele la noticia antes de que esta ocurra.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta.

— Pues, la gente de Amazon no ha querido respetar la idea inicial del negocio. He estado editando libros para ellos todos estos meses y recibo mis honorarios pero no es todo lo que me gustaría recibir. Se suponía que me darían un porcentaje de las ventas de los libros electrónicos. — Le digo.

— ¿Y no lo han hecho? — Pregunta Elliot.

— Si, pero habría más ganancia para ambos si bajaran los precios de los libros, es decir, algunos hasta son más costosos que la impresión en físico, y no debería de ser. La idea era bajar el precio final, ya que los costes son mínimos, no hay gastos de papel ni de imprenta, ese gasto se hace solo una vez por título… No soy una erudita en economía, pero hasta yo sé que bajar los precios de un artículo hace que suba la demanda del mismo… ¡Ellos simplemente quieren obtener el máximo de sus beneficios por libros sin importarles nada más!… Tendrían más ganancias si hicieran los que les digo, pero eso no llega a las mentes de sus "grandes accionistas"

— ¡Oye, sabes mucho del tema! — Me dice Elliot. — ¡Pensé que tu trabajo era solo el de edición!

— ¡Lo era!... bueno aún lo es. Es solo que soy dueña del proyecto y de la patente y junto con Barney somos dueños de la patente de la aplicación para leer los libros… Es genial, es casi como leer un libro en físico, sin embargo, aún hay paradigmas al respecto… aunque a mí me agrada de las dos formas. — Le digo. — Es solo que no veo futuro para mí si permanezco ahí por mucho tiempo… Barney me sugirió que podríamos abrir nuestro propio negocio, pero no tengo los recursos para eso. Y mucho menos con un demandante niño de un año. — Le digo sonriendo. — En fin… ya se me ocurrirá algo.

— ¡Y porque no te haces cargo de SIP! — Dice el señor Grey que estaba escuchando toda nuestra conversación a nuestras espaldas.

— ¡Señor Grey! SIP cerró sus puertas hace más de un año. — Le digo. Aunque el sabe muy bien eso. Tuvieron que cerrar luego que una bomba puesta por Elizabeth Morgan, explotara en la que era mi ofcina.

— Pero aun están las instalaciones, todas fueron remodeladas, hace poco hable con Jerry Roach y me propuso reabrir las puertas de la editorial. Ros me ha dicho que en este punto, esa compañía solo se ha convertido en peso muerto. Si GEH aun la conserva es porque Christian especificó que sería para ti. — Me dice.

Y vuelve otra vez la discusión que hace más de un año dejamos en tablas, a partir de ese momento el señor Grey y yo hemos tenidos nuestros altos y bajos, y ahora, al parecer volveremos al ring… y esta vez tiene a mi padre de su lado… ¡Oh, Dios Mío!

— Creo que ya hablamos de ese asunto alguna vez, señor Grey. — Le digo con educación. —No ha cambiado nada desde entonces…

— ¡Sí que ha cambiado! Ahora eres la madre de mi nieto, por el que tengo el compromiso y la obligación moral y financiera de velar por su bienestar… Y eso te involucra a ti. — Me dice. Y al lado de él está mi padre dándole ánimos para seguir.

— Agradezco señor Grey que piense así, pero usted no tiene ninguna obligación con mi hijo, a no ser quererlo. — Le respondo

— Sí que la tengo, soy el albacea legal de todos sus bienes, que no son pocos. Su padre dejo una cuantiosa fortuna, mucho más de lo que yo podría imaginar y mi nieto tiene todo el derecho de disfrutar de eso… Eso incluye a SIP.

— Y estoy segura que usted se encargara de dárselo todo, cuando Ted cumpla la mayoría de edad. ¡Ya hablamos de esto señor Grey! — Le digo, no quiero ser cancina pero me estoy impacientando, y le he prometido a mi padre que me llevaría mejor con su amigo.

— ¡Solo te pido que lo consideres!… si no quieres hacerte cargo de SIP por ahora, eso lo entiendo, no es lo mismo tu trabajo de edición que el manejo de toda una Editorial, pero Jerry podrá ser tu maestro. Aparte, por lo que oí de la explicación que dabas, estoy seguro que Ros te está instruyendo bien. — Me dice.

Es verdad, durante este tiempo Ros y yo nos hemos tratado un poco más, ella y Gwen ven a mi niño como un sobrino, y también me ha instruido en el manejo de mi participación en Amazon, para que no me deje amilanar por los ejecutivos de la empresa.

— Te propongo algo. — Dice el señor Grey —Abriremos SIP nuevamente, y tu y Roach pueden restructurarla como quieran desde un comienzo, hay un inversionista que en un principio estuvo interesado en el negocio. Pero como no está a la venta, aún tiene la intensión de tener una participación como inversionista, al parecer le ve futuro… y a decir verdad yo también, aunque no entiendo mucho del ramo.

La idea que me está proponiendo el señor Grey no es para nada mala, en realidad me agrada. Me está ofreciendo un empleo.

— ¡Me gusta la idea, señor Grey! Sin embargo en estos momentos no puedo aceptarlo. Teddy está mejorando pero aun no me atrevo a dejarlo en una guardería.

— ¡Eso no es problema! Podríamos contratar una niñera… si así lo deseas. —Se apresura a decir cuando ve mi cara de disgusto. Aun me asusta dejar a Teddy solo.

— No me siento cómoda con eso todavía, también está el hecho que SIP está a hora y media de mi departamento…

— ¡Múdate al escala! — Dice el señor Grey antes que le pueda decir cualquier cosa. — El niño estará bien cuidado, tal vez podría hablar con Grace y decirle que busque a una nueva asistente, para que puedas llevarte contigo a Gail. Sé que a ella si le tienes confianza. — Se apresura a decir el señor Grey y mi padre está aprobando cada palabra que él dice.

— ¿Podría pensarlo unos días? — Pregunto. Miro a mi alrededor, no me había dado cuenta que tanto Kate como Elliot se marcharon de la habitación. ¡Demonios! Esto estaba orquestado.

El señor Grey acepta y me da un plazo hasta después de las fiestas para tomar una decisión. Sé que es lo mejor para mi carrera, para mí y para Teddy, pero tengo miedo de aceptar tanta generosidad y que después me pase factura.

— ¡Otra cosa, Ana!... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? — Me dice el señor Grey.

— Dígame, Señor Grey.

— ¡Llámame, Carrick! Ya estuvo suficiente de formalismos absurdos conmigo… como ya te dije, ahora eres la madre de mi nieto, y debo reconocer que Christian eligió muy bien… aunque me hubiese gustado que fueras un poquito menos obstinada. — Dice riendo y Ray le sigue. Yo no puedo dejar de unírmeles y está tensa conversación se relaja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Esta bien, señor Grey… Carrick, será como usted… como tú quieras. — Y así fue como Carrick y yo hicimos las paces nuevamente, con la bendición de mi padre.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde se están ajustando los últimos detalles de la fiesta de Teddy. Mia tiene preparado un montón de comida para la ocasión y mando a hacer gran pastel de chocolate… era el favorito de Christian. Asistirán algunos niños de la fundación Afrontarlo Juntos y Sophie, la hija de Taylor.

Mientras están los preparativos de la fiesta en marcha llega un gran paquete de regalo a casa de los Grey. Uno de los guardias de seguridad, que creo que es nuevo, se dirige para entregarlo. En el paquete hay una tarjeta en un sobre que dice Bebe Grey.

Teddy se emociona, sabe que es para él e intenta salirse de los brazos de su abuela para averiguar que posible juguete le han regalado. Tomo la caja y la pongo en suelo de la cocina mientras tomo el sobre, para que él intente desenvolverlo. A Teddy le encantan los regalos y más si son para él.

— ¿Quién lo manda? — Pregunta Kate, me encojo de hombros y empiezo a abrir la tarjeta. Lo que leo me hiela la sangre

Es una lástima que aun sigas con vida

Tu madre nunca debió traerte a este mundo.

Gracias a Dios eso pronto tendrá solución…

Intento quitarle la caja del piso, antes de que mi hijo lo abra, pero es demasiado tarde. Elliot y Ted ya abrieron el regalo y era un horrendo muñeco cocido por todos lados y manchado de algo que simulaba sangre.

Instintivamente, cojo a mi hijo del piso que ha empezado a llorar al ver el macabro regalo, Grace y Mia gritan, haciendo que me mi niño aumente su llanto y yo no puedo dejar de temblar. Mientras sostengo a mi bebé…

Alguien quiere hacerle daño mi hijo… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… rápidamente todo empieza a moverse en torno a mí y solo escucho voces como de una radio mal sincronizada… siento que intentan acercase a mí y a mi hijo pero no los dejo y salgo corriendo de allí con mi hijo en brazos… no sé porque ni como algo me detiene y me arrebata a mi hijo en contra de mi voluntad. Me vuelvo frenética y empiezo a gritar… de repente todo empieza a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y pierdo el sentido abrazándome a la oscuridad.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **POV CARRICK**

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Mierda!... — Dice Elliot quien se encuentra en el suelo junto con el regalo enviado para Ted.

Anastasia toma al niño en sus brazos antes de percatarme que es lo que está pasando. Todos miran al suelo y mi nieto comienza a llorar inconsolablemente.

Al ver el regalo veo un horrendo muñeco maltrecho y lleno de algo que simula ser sangre… parece sacado de una película de terror. Tanto Grace como Mia miran asustada el macabro muñeco, pero Anastasia… Ella toma al niño tan fuerte y corre hacia la sala queriendo escapar, está muy nerviosa, y eso se nota. Ray la detiene y Elliot la separa del niño por unos instantes mientras recobra la cordura, pero ha sido peor… comienza a gritar frenéticamente hasta que pierde el sentido.

— ¡Demonios! Annie… Annie… — Le dice Ray asustado mientras la sujeta. Grace se acerca para examinarla aunque ella también parece que se va a desmayar.

— Ray, llévala arriba por favor… Mia, intenta calmar a Teddy. — Le dice. — Creo que Ana sufrió un ataque de nervios, ¡Y no es para menos, Carrick! — Me dice agitada… — ¡Elliot agarra esa mierda y tírala! ¡No quiero verla cuando baje nuevamente!

— ¡Si, mamá! — le dice y enseguida empieza a recoger los restos del envoltorio y toma la caja para tirarla.

— ¡Espera, Elliot!… Creo que tenemos que llamar a la policía al respecto primero. — Les digo. — Esta claro que esto es un aviso muy claro… — ¡Quieren hacernos daño nuevamente!

— Taylor… TAYLOR… — Grita Elliot mientras intenta recoger el macabro juguete.

Taylor entra junto con Gail a la cocina, ella también se asusta al verlo.

— ¿Se sabe quién envió esa Mierda? — Le preguntamos Elliot y yo al unísono a Taylor.

— Lo averiguaré, señor. — Me dice y sale corriendo para buscar al personal de vigilancia mientras Gail ayuda a Elliot en la tarea de recoger el objeto.

Luego que llamamos a la policía, Ray y yo nos vamos a mi despacho para intentar calmar nuestros nervios…

— ¿Cómo esta Ana? — Le pregunto sirviéndole un trago de whisky.

— Despertó, pero no se tranquilizaba y Grace tuvo que doparla, está muy nerviosa, es horrible pensar que alguien quiera hacerle daño a un niño pequeño.

— ¡¿Y mi nieto?! — Pregunto nuevamente.

— Está dormido. Mia y Kate intentaron distraerlo hasta que al fin se durmió. Ahora está en la habitación de Mia. Se quedara con ella esta noche.

La salud de mi nieto no ha sido la mejor desde que nació, sin embargo ese niño es todo un luchador, tanto como lo era su padre. Grace ha estado muy al pendiente de él todo este tiempo.

Mientras nos sentamos, entra en Taylor a mi despacho, con noticias.

— Señor, el regalo fue enviado a Washington Park. Uno de mis hombres lo confundió con uno de los regalos que traía el señor Steele. Pensó que se había quedado en el lugar y por eso fue traído para acá. — Nos dice.

— ¡¿Cómo se pudo haber confundido con uno de mis regalos?! — Dice Ray anonadado. —Esa Mierda llevaba una nota, Ana la leyó, pero no sé qué pasó con ella.

— Aquí la tengo señor Steele. — Dice Taylor. — Gail la encontró tirada en la cocina. Creo que fue eso lo que ocasionó que su hija sufriera un ataque de nervios.

Ray toma la nota y ambos la leemos en silencio, de verdad es algo que helaría la sangre de cualquiera. Grace entra también en el despacho para saber que sucede, y de inmediato toma la nota de las manos de Ray y lee en voz alta.

Es una lástima que aun sigas con vida

Tu madre nunca debió traerte a este mundo.

Gracias a Dios eso pronto tendrá solución…

— ¡Esto es una amenaza directa contra mi nieto! —Nos dice.

— Lo sabemos, debemos subir nuevamente las medidas de seguridad. — Le digo.

— Ana está muy intranquila, tuve que sedarla para que durmiera un poco… El que me preocupa es Teddy, vio lo histérica que se puso Ana y también está muy asustado… duerme y despierta a cada momento. — Nos dice Grace. — Espero que cuando Anastasia despierte lo haga con más serenidad y trate de calmar a ese niño.

¡Maldita sea! Precisamente ahora que todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Que de una manera u otra todo estaba siguiendo su curso. Nuevamente un hijo de Puta quiere atentar contra la poca tranquilidad que ha recuperado mi familia… ¿Qué diablos pretenden destruyéndonos? … ¡Dios Mío! No creo haberle hecho mal a nadie… y así fue por favor te pido que me perdones… Pero por favor que no lastimen a mi nieto. — suplico para mis adentros.

Unos minutos más tardes llega en representación de la policía, el teniente Clark, quien ha llevado todo el asunto de Jack Hyde. Él juntos con sus hombres se llevan el macabro objeto y la carta para buscar alguna pista de donde y quien pudo haberlo enviado.

— Realmente, hay alguien que le tiene un profundo rencor, Señor Grey. A usted y a su familia. — Dice el teniente Clark cuando ve el muñeco enviado. — Por lo menos ahora pensamos tener una pista. Hyde, no actuó solo… de seguro el actor intelectual de todo esto ha vuelto asomar la cabeza. Mañana en la mañana Hyde será interrogado referente a este asunto. Se lo prometo, señor Grey.

— ¡No quiero promesas, Teniente! ¡Quiero hechos! — Le digo. —una Garantía sólida de que a mi familia, en especial a mi pequeño nieto, no le pasará nada malo… ¡Esto ha sido una amenaza directa hacia él! … Un niño que apenas cumplirá 1 año de edad pasado mañana.

— Lo entiendo señor Grey. —Dice el teniente Clark. — Haremos las pesquisas y diligencias necesarias lo más pronto posible. Estoy seguro que Hyde querrá cantar todo su repertorio… Sabe que ya no tiene salida y que pasará una buena temporada en prisión… Tal vez si hacemos un trato de que permanezca aislado de la población carcelaria podría aligerar el concierto del señor Hyde.

— ¿Y eso en que lo beneficiaria? — Pregunta Grace. Quien está junto con Ray y Eliot en la sala.

— ¡Mamá! —Le dice Eliot a su ingenua madre. — Es bien sabido en la cárcel que lo que haces… pues… te hacen. —Le dice benevolente.

— Sigo sin entender. — Dice Grace incrédula.

— Grace, Hyde está acusado de intento de violación… más aun… intento de violación a una mujer embarazada… Olvida que lo intentó… en la cárcel es como si lo fuese logrado… —Le digo.

— Eso quiere decir que en cuanto salga de la enfermería…

— Entrara a régimen carcelario ordinario… — Le digo para que entienda, pero mi hijo quiso dejárselo más en claro.

— ¡Y se convertirá en la perra de cientos de convictos! — Dice Elliot con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, aún más cuando ve la cara de asombro de su madre.

— ¡Así es! — Dice el teniente Clark. — Por supuesto que ahora se encuentra muy bien custodiado y encarcelado en una celda solo para él, solo se le permite ir a el ala de enfermería y siempre está custodiado, debido a la perdida de sus … amigos. Por así decirlo. Sé de buena fuente que la población carcelaria sabe de la condición de Hyde, lo cual lo hace una persona muy vulnerable en ese medio —Afirma. — Le mantendré informado de lo que logre conseguir con el interrogatorio, señor Grey.

Yo asiento y con eso despedimos al Teniente Clark.

— Taylor, quiero a la seguridad totalmente alerta en la fiesta de mi nieto, tenemos un día para repasar todo lo que se hará… no quiero a Ted ni un segundo lejos de la vista de la vigilancia… y Anastasia puede decir Mierda. — Digo molesto cuando me percato que Raymond está a mi lado. — ¡Perdóname, Ray! Sé que es tu hija, pero es una cabezota… al igual que mi hijo lo era… también que creo que estoy muy alterado con este asunto. — Le digo. Me siento cansado… Lo he estado durante más de un año, desde la desaparición de Christian.

— No te preocupes Carrick. Soy de tu misma opinión. Cuando Annie despierte hablaré largo y tendido con ella… Tal vez sería bueno que ella y el niño salieran de Seattle por algunos días después de las fiestas. Eso podría tranquilizar un poco el estrés que estamos pasando. —Sugiere. La verdad no se me hace tan mala idea pero habría que organizar bien el asunto y por supuesto, tendríamos que convencer a esta niña de salir de la ciudad. Yo solo quiero que mi nieto este a salvo. Se lo debo a mi hijo y lo voy a hacer, así se me cueste la vida.

 **POV Anastasia**

Despierto de un sueño intranquilo, en donde un montón de imágenes se arremolinan en mi cabeza queriendo atormentarme. El monstruoso muñeco que recibió Teddy avivó la dormida sensación de pánico de hace algunos meses. Al despertar me encuentro en el cuarto que era de invitados, ahora es la habitación de Teddy y mía. Me levanto para ver a mi hijo en su cuna, pero no está. De repente me esa sensación de miedo empieza a surgir y salgo corriendo de la habitación llamando a Teddy.

— ¡Esta conmigo! — Aclama Mia mientras sale de su habitación… — Ha estado durmiendo y despertando todo este tiempo y está muy intranquilo. —Me dice invitándome a pasar.

Tomo a mi niño de la cama. Mia tiene razón, Teddy está muy intranquilo, por lo que lo tomo y enseguida comienza a llorar… intento calmarlo suavemente. Por lo que se duerme en mis brazos en cuanto se me detiene a mirarme… con esos ojos grises tan idénticos a los de su padre y esas hermosas pestañas largas que también heredó de él.

Lo tranquilizo hasta que nuevamente se queda dormido, no tengo corazón pare dejarlo dormir solo en su cuna…

— No ha querido comer nada desde esta tarde… — Me dice Mia observándome. — Voy por su biberón, aunque sea dormido se lo va a tomar.

Salgo con él y Mia hacia la cocina donde veo a Grace con una tasa en sus manos…

— ¿Cómo estas Ana? —Me pregunta.

— Mucho mejor… Gracias Grace… solo vine a preparar un biberón para Ted.

— ¡Yo ya iba a subirlo! Espera un minuto. —Enseguida veo un biberón entibiándose en el fregadero. Ella me lo da y yo intento que mi niño agarre la mamila mientras duerme.

— ¡Es todo un santo! Pero está asustado de lo que pasó esta tarde. — Me dice Mia. —En realidad todo lo estamos. Eso fue una broma de muy mal gusto.

— ¡No fue una broma, Mia!… Fue una advertencia. — le digo. No sé por qué tengo las sospechas de que sé quién ha sido… esas palabras de la nota son muy parecidas a las que escuche una vez de alguien a quien detesto. Me sonaron raramente similares.

— ¿Y el señor Grey? — Pregunto.

— Carrick esta con Elliot y Ray en su despacho. — Dice Grace explicándome que la policía estuvo aquí para comenzar a investigar todo acerca de lo sucedido.

Me dirijo a ver al señor Grey a su despecho, con mi niño en mis brazos. Toco la puerta que se encuentra entre abierta y veo a los tres discutiendo acerca de medidas de seguridad.

— Anastasia… —Dice el señor Grey que de manera apenada intenta acercarme a mí para hacerme entender la situación.

— ¡No hay nada que decir al respecto, Señor Grey!... Al fin lo he entendido. — Le digo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Digo que al fin he entendido que mi hijo necesita la seguridad que solo usted le puede dar por ahora… estoy dispuesta a tener una escolta conmigo y mi hijo… y hacer lo que usted crea que sea necesario…— Le digo. —Solo prométame una cosa, Señor Grey.

— ¡Carrick, por favor Anastasia! — me dice.

— Carrick, por favor. ¡Prométeme que mi hijo estará a salvo!

Teddy despierta nuevamente de su intranquilo sueño y ve hacia su alrededor para ver a sus abuelos y su tío entorno a él. Se mueve y en su soñolencia. Extiende sus brazos hacia su abuelo Grey para que lo cargue. Es increíble lo inteligente y perceptivo que puede ser mi hijo. Es como que casi supiera que solo él nos podría dar protección en este momento. Carrick lo toma en sus brazos y lo besa en su frente antes de acurrucarlo.

— No te lo prometo Ana. ¡Te lo juro!


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **Anastasia**

Mucho hemos pasado estos dos días. Carrick no tuvo que insistirme mucho para que tomara el tema de la seguridad más en serio, y es que al fin comprendí que no es por mí si no por mi niño, el que podría estar en peligro, moriría si le pasa algo a mi bebé… aun la agonía de este último año está latente en mí, como un recordatorio perenne de que la vida es frágil… hay que valorar cada segundo de ella. Es así como lo hago con el recuerdo de Christian… y cada segundo junto a mi bebé es una total dicha para mí.

También acordamos en que me quedaré en Bellevue el resto de las fiestas, la verdad es un verdadero alivio, puesto que Ray aún está aquí y se quedará con nosotros hasta Enero. Washington Park es un verdadero desastre. No cabe un puto juguete más. En realidad cuando compré esa propiedad, nunca pensé que mi niño sería tan regalado… Ni en lo obsesiva-compulsiva que es Mia Grey con las compras… podría poner una juguetería en Washington Park.

Una vez que acaben las fiestas, Teddy y yo nos mudaremos al Ático de Escala. Este tiempo de gracia le dará oportunidad a Taylor para reforzar las medidas de seguridad del lugar. Y a Grace conseguir una nueva ayudante, porque le tomé la palabra a Carrick y me llevaré a Gail conmigo. Creo que Taylor está en la luna con mi decisión, después de la boda de Elliot y Kate, Taylor y Gail contraerán matrimonio. Claro, será mucho menos aparatoso que la boda por todo lo alto de Kate, pero estoy segura que será una ceremonia significativa. Él también vendrá con nosotros y Sawyer y Ryan tomaran turnos para la vigilancia dentro y fuera del apartamento, ya que Taylor aun trabaja de seguridad en GEH.

Mia está feliz de no hacer todo los 45 minutos de ida y vuelta a mi departamento, ya que prácticamente vivía allí desde que los Grey y yo volvimos a tener relaciones amistosas. Ella tendrá su propia habitación en el ala de arriba para cuando decida visitarnos, y Teddy podrá tener una habitación, solo para sus juguetes. En realidad la va a necesitar, el día de hoy es su cumpleaños y vienen muchas personas que no conozco, o al menos así era. La lista de invitados solo quedo restringida a familiares y amigos, por supuesto Sophi, la hija de Taylor de 8 años y 15 niños de la organización "Afrontarlos juntos" Ellos vendrán con un par de asistentes sociales que trabajan para la fundación. En realidad también iban a ser eliminados de la lista, pero al final de cuentas, no tuve corazón para descorazonar a 15 niños pequeños entr años. Sus padres están lidiando una gran batalla contra sus adicciones y estos niños están siendo cuidados por la organización que Grace y Carrick fundaron, hace ya tantos años… una labor muy loable de su parte, aunque sé que en parte se debe a la memoria de mi pobre cincuenta.

Grace me dice que actualmente no está metida de lleno en la fundación, pero recibe un informe mensual de todos los logros previstos, esta fundación hace mucho por estos niños y sus padres, ya que los ayuda a superar sus adicciones y a reintegrarse a la sociedad junto con sus hijos. Es algo que Grace de alguna manera hubiese querido hacer con Ella, la madre biológica de Christian, si la hubiese conocido.

Es temprano en la mañana, aun no amanece, pero quiero ser la primera felicitar a mi hijo, por haber batallado todo un año… aún más… desde que estaba en mi vientre y era una pequeña cosa… hoy se me vienen a la mente muchas sensaciones y todas entremezcladas…

Desesperación, de verme a merced de Jack y no saber que podía pasarnos ni a Mia ni a mi niño ni a mí. Agonía, cuando lo vi por primera vez y ese medico idiota me dijo que no sobreviviría un día. Esperanza, porque mi niño saliera adelante. Ansiedad, de tenerlo en mis brazos para darle todo mi cariño. Rabia, por todo el tiempo que había pasado con una venda en los ojos apartada totalmente de la realidad. Ira y frustración, por lo que la desgraciada de Elena Lincoln me dijo justamente un día como hoy hace un año.

Todos esos sentimientos llevan a un todo… un resultado maravilloso y diminuto que cada día crece y se vuelve más hermoso ante mis ojos, y por el que daría mi vida de ser necesario. Mi hermoso hijo. La persona más valiente y guerrera que he conocido en mi vida. Muy a pesar de su corta edad, mi hijo me ha enseñado que rendirme no es una opción… Tengo que salir adelante. Por él, por mí y por nuestro porvenir. Solo nosotros dos, en compañía de sus tíos y abuelos claro. Pero a final de cuentas, solo seremos Teddy y yo.

Veo a mi niño y espero paciente a que abra sus lindos ojos Grises y mover sus hermosas pestañas, cortesía de su padre. Para llenarlo de besos y agradecerle este año, que aunque estuvo lleno de tristezas, desavenencias y vicisitudes, también estuvo cargado de alegrías, ternura y por supuesto mucho amor. En retrospectiva miro mi vida de hace un año, y aquella chica gris a la que su padre miró y le dio vida, volvió a desvanecerse el día de su muerte, pero mi hijo hizo que esa chica se convirtiera en mujer. Una mujer que daría el cielo si su hijo lo pidiese puesto que la devolvió a la vida.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi cielo! — Le digo a mi niño amado. —Gracias por este año maravilloso. — El me dedica su sonrisa de dos dientes por crecer en su boca de bebé y lo beso en su frente. Por supuesto que si yo pudiera cambiaria muchas cosas de este año, lo haría. Pero a mi niño no lo cambio por nada en este mundo, es perfecto tal y como es.

Mia entra en la habitación para también felicitarlo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños al príncipe de la casa! — Dice con emoción, tomándolo para cargarlo. — El día de hoy abra una fiesta enorme en tu honor… habrá dulces, juegos, juguetes y muchos regalos…

Al oír la palabra regalo Teddy se pone a llorar, por lo que sospecho que aún se acuerda del macabro regalo que recibió y nuestras reacciones al respecto. Mia trata de consolarlo. Creo que ella sabe muy bien lo que está pasando. Por lo que enseguida puntualiza. — No llores mi precioso bebé… Te prometo que todos son regalos buenos y bonitos y que todos te van a gustar… Ahora, ¿Que ropa te vas a poner para este evento? — Dice mirándome.

— ¡No lo sé! Teddy tiene un montón de ropita, creo que algo abrigador, eso seguro… está haciendo mucho frio. —Le digo.

— ¡Te tengo el traje perfecto! — Me dice. Y sale rápidamente de la habitación con mi bebé dejándome intrigada. Cuando entra nuevamente tiene en sus manos un regalo, pone a Teddy en la cama y se lo da para que abra la bolsa. Él la mira inseguro. — Ábrelo, tesoro. Ven, te ayudo. — Y en seguida se pone a abrir el regalo.

Se trata de un trajecito de Oso pardo. Exacto al primero que le compré. Claro que aquel jamás tuve la oportunidad de ponérselo y cuando pude y quise hacerlo ya no le quedaba.

— Tu mami compró uno para ti para cuando nacieras, pero jamás pudiste usarlo… —Le dice —Mira Teddy, es un oso… Grrrr. — Gruñe simulando al sonido del oso, haciendo que mi bebé empiece a reírse frenéticamente — Me encantaría si pudieses ponérselo el día de hoy… sé que pensabas sacarlo del hospital con uno así, pero no es tarde, aún es un bebé… Un bebé hermoso ¿No es así Teddy? ¿Quieres usar el trajecito que tía Mia te regaló? —Mi niño se mueve frenéticamente de la emoción. — ¡Creo que eso es un sí! — Dice. Y yo me uno a la alegría y risa de Ted.

— Está bien, lo va usar. Solo que más adelante. Cuando comience la fiesta… por ahora este niño necesita cambiar ese pañal y bajar a la cocina por un rico biberón y papilla de frutas para desayunar… ¿No es así mi cielo? — Teddy se relame los labios con su lengua en señal de que tiene hambre. Mia ríe.

— ¡Ay Dios, Ana! Ese niño es la fotocopia de mi hermano… hasta lo tragón lo sacó. —Dice saliendo de la habitación. Sí, es cierto que mi Ted es la viva imagen de su padre, y yo no podría estar más orgullosa de eso, en cierto modo me hace sentir que él está conmigo. Más cerca de lo que yo misma pueda imaginar.

Más tarde, después de que todos en casa han mimado y felicitado a Teddy, todo empieza a moverse rápidamente. La compañía organizadora de la fiesta está afuera, en el jardín, armando el toldo y colocando castillos inflables y una cama elástica, también traen pequeños coches en los que perfectamente cabe un niño hasta de 5 años. Hay piñata, cotillones de dulces… ¡Por Dios! ¡El pastel es enorme! … Creo que los términos de "Pequeño" Y de "Discreto" en términos de reunión no están en el diccionario de Mia Grey.

Creo que Grace es de mi misma opinión, porque cuando ve la monstruosidad de organización que Mia preparó, también puso cara de pánico…

— ¡Mia Grey! Se dijo que serían a lo sumo 50 personas… no 500. —Le dice. Mientras Ray y Carrick ríen al ver lo emocionada que Mia está, incluso se podría pensar que más que yo que soy la mamá.

— Déjala, Gracie. — Dice Carrick y se acerca a ella para decirle algo en voz baja, para que Mia no escuche, aunque está demasiado ocupada organizando las cosas de todos modos. — Hace un año estuvimos en el hospital, rogándole a Dios que ese Hijo de Perra no la hubiese lastimado tanto… —De repente su voz es muy sombría. — Verla así, que vuelve a ser mi pequeña princesa disparatada, es una verdadera alegría para mí.

— Tienes razón Cary… ¡Para mi también lo es! — Y se abrazan el uno al otro, disfrutando ver a su hija que otra vez retoma su personalidad burbujeante y carismática.

Un día como hoy, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar… Una es en lo mucho que extraño a Christian. Ya mi corazón se ha apaciguado y creo que me he recuperado de su perdida, pero aun así sigo pensando en él. No creo que vuelva a enamorarme de nuevo algún día, y de hecho por ahora solo estoy enfocada en un único amor. El amor de una madre por su hijo.

El otro pensamiento que viene a mi mente es mi madre… No la he visto en más de un año y apenas hablamos, estoy muy enojada con ella y por su proceder, en ningún momento de este año ha intentado aproximarse a mí, y las pocas veces que hemos hablado ni siquiera ha preguntado por la salud de Ted. Y muy a mi pesar y por mi rabia acumulada, las últimas vez que hable con ella le colgué el teléfono diciéndole enfáticamente que en ese momento no tenía tiempo para ella. En realidad era cierto, la primera vez Teddy había tenido una crisis severa y estaba muy al pendiente de sus medicinas. Como me hubiese gustado tener una madre como Grace. Tan al pendiente de sus niños, que aun si no salieron de ella. Ellos son sus bebés. Y aun siendo adultos los cuida y venera como tal…

Un horrible pensamiento ocurre en mi cabeza en este momento… Ahora que soy madre sé que Grace moriría si se entera que Christian fue abusado por su "Mejor Amiga"… la bruja Robinson. Es por eso y por la memoria de Christian por lo que tengo que velar que este secreto que tan celosamente he guardado durante más de un año siga siendo eso, un secreto. Una sombra que ocultaré hasta el día que parta de este mundo, junto con las otras 49 de la lista de mi cincuenta.

Poco a poco van llegando los invitados a esta fiesta. Kate esta vestida con un hermoso vestido de flores, muy hermoso y a su lado llega Elliot y…. ¿Ethan?

— ¡Ethan! Es una sorpresa verte… pensé que te aun estabas en Londres. —Le digo.

— Lo estaba… pero mi maestría está a punto de terminar y decidí que era lo mejor regresar a casa. Terminaré el curso a distancia. —Me saluda con un abrazo, pero se detiene a para ver a la organizadora del evento… Mia está muy enfocada en la fiesta como para percatarse de que Ethan está aquí, pero él se queda mirándola por algunos instantes.

— ¡Esta mucho más bonita de lo que yo recordaba! —Me dice.

— No te engañes cuñadito. —Dice Elliot en un tono más formal detrás de nosotros. — Mia no es la misma persona, que conociste. Ella ha cambiado… —En ese momento Mia Grita emocionada al ver cómo va quedando todo y dando los últimos toques a la gran carpa. — Aunque a simple vista… no lo parezca.

Todos nos reímos del comentario. En ese instante también llegan los niños de la fundación y ven la impresionante carpa con los juegos. Mia ha hecho un trabajo increíble, y eso se puede notar en las caras de cada uno de esos niños al ver tantas cosas que les han sido privadas en su infancia. Ellos están acompañados por un par de trabajadoras sociales, enseguida lanzo una mirada a una de ellas. Es una mujer en sus cincuenta o sesenta años, quien parece haber perdido mucho peso en poco tiempo. Su mirada es algo cabizbaja al ver a los niños jugar. Pero por alguna razón no me simpatiza del todo, no sé lo que es… pero este año he aprendido a confiar en mis instintos.

Me disculpo con mis amigos y busco a Taylor adentro de la casa. Él está lanzando las advertencias que todo padre lanza a sus hijos cuando están en un ambiente no familiar.

— ¡Quiero que seas buena niña!… Diviértete, pero siempre hay que tener educación… y nada de travesuras Sophie Taylor… ¡Esta claro! Te estaré vigilando. —Le dice. Enseguida me dan muchas ganas de reír, nunca había visto a Taylor en plan paternal, y mucho menos con su pequeña niña. Sophie, asiente y enseguida sale corriendo hacia la fiesta en el jardín. — Desea alguna cosa, Señorita Steele. — Pregunta.

— ¿Has hecho alguna verificación de antecedentes en las personas que vienen a la fiesta? —Le pregunto sin rodeos…

— Señorita Steele, Ana. Se trata solo de familiares y amigos... —Responde.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! Hablo de los meseros, y del personal que esta organizando junto con Mia.

— Si, Ana. Por favor no se preocupe, hoy es su día y el día de Teddy, deje que yo me ocupe del resto. — Me dice.

— ¿Qué hay de los representantes de afrontarlo Juntos? ¿Que hay acerca de esas personas? ¿También fueron verificadas? —Pregunto.

Taylor me mira vacilante.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ana? — Pregunta en un tono menos formal.

— No lo sé, es solo que algo me dio mala espina… Tal vez sean estupideces mías… pero podrías verificarlo por mí. ¿Por favor?

Él me mira atentamente antes de contestar.

— Le pediré a Welch referencia de las dos representantes de la fundación, en cierto modo tiene razón, Ana. Debí correr los antecedentes de estas personas, es solo que no sabíamos a quién nos mandarían. Es por eso que sugerí que los niños no vinieran a la fiesta.

— No, Taylor. Sin esos niños en realidad no habría fiesta. Simplemente un montón de artefactos con un niño que ni siquiera sabe caminar y tu niña se sentiría muy solita sin tener mucho que hacer con él… es solo que… no sé, la última vez que me sentí paranoica fue en relación a Elizabeth Morgan… —No podía quedarme callada esta vez. — Prefiero decirte y que mi paranoia sea infundada, a que resulte ser cierta y pase todo nuevamente…. — Le digo.

—Tiene razón, Ana… Por favor. Si hay algo de lo que usted sospeche, por mínimo que le parezca y aunque sea una tontería. ¡Hágamela saber! Esta vez no cometeremos errores y atraparemos a el imbécil que se escondió tras el secuestro de hace un año. —Dice Taylor.

Le sonrío brevemente y el hace lo mismo.

— Iré por el chico del cumpleaños. —Le digo. —Gail se ofreció a bañarlo por mí, pero quiero vestirlo y bajar junto con él.

Taylor me abre paso a las escaleras para encontrarme con mi precioso bebé. Hoy es su día y ni siquiera mis sospechas que tal vez sean infundadas mancharán eso.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **POV Lucy.**

— ¿Ya le dijiste a tu familia? … ¿Lo nuestro? —Dice al fin, luego de haberse mordido la lengua unas tres veces antes de salir de Portland.

— ¡No! Aun no le he dicho a ninguno… por lo menos no todo. —Le digo al fin. —Estamos en el coche de José rumbo al cumpleaños del hijo de su mejor amiga… mi prima, en Seattle. Esta noche nos quedaremos en el departamento de otra de sus amigas, llamada Kate. A decir verdad es una decisión que he pensado, pero que no quiero tomar tan a la ligera, siempre estuve muy cerca de Meg.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho? —Pregunta con más insistencia. — Ya conozco a tu hermana, Lucy. Creo que le caigo bien, ella es una chica realmente dulce. —Me dice. —Al único que no conozco es a tu primo, pero la forma tan seca como a veces hablas de él, creo que tienes miedo de que me espante… —Me rio ante su comentario. — ¿Dime cómo es?

— Pues bien, su nombre es Angel O'Brien y vive con nosotras desde que llegamos a este país, ha tenido algunos problemas de movilidad… por su pierna. Hace algunos meses se le practicó una cirugía y no se pudo mover por varios meses… ahora está en fisioterapia pero igual le gusta mantenerse apartado de la gente… es sobreprotector, más con Meg que conmigo, y también es muy huraño, y un incorregible idiota cuando quiere.

Él se ríe cuando empiezo mi descripción de Angel, pero de repente parece darse cuenta de algo, puedo ver los engranes de su cabeza haciendo clip.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es tu primo? — Pregunta.

— ¡Estas muy curioso hoy, José Luis Rodríguez! —Le digo usando su nombre completo, en señal de que ha rebasado algunos limites pero él pone una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y lo intenta de nuevo.

— ¿No me lo vas a decir? — Siento que sería una total falta de lealtad con Angel y Megan si le digo a José, y también seria deshonesto mentirle a este hombre que el destino me ha mandado.

— Podrías dejarlo solo en que es mi primo. Es mi familia, ya me siento bastante desleal hacia el en contarte cosas de su vida privada. — Le digo al fin. Él se queda en silencio durante unos minutos…

— ¿Te gusta? … —Me le quedo viendo mientras conduce y luego reduce la velocidad para mirarme. — Como hombre… ¿Te gusta?

La pregunta me desenfoca por un momento, aunque me recompongo rápidamente e intento aligerar el asunto.

— ¿Estas celoso, José? — Le doy una media sonrisa, que me sale algo forzada y por su mirada puedo ver que lo nota.

— Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy?... ¿Por qué me das esperanzas si estas enamorada de otro?

— ¡Noooo! ¡No estoy enamorada de Angel, José!... es solo que alguna vez pensé que lo estaba. — Le digo rápidamente. —Hubo una época en la que pensé que estaba listo para abandonarnos a Meg y a mí. Hemos estado solo nosotras por mucho tiempo. Sentí que me hacía falta la protección que nos brinda. Aun cuando estaba en una silla de ruedas.

— Y entonces ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta.

— Fui a conocer al tío Raymond. — Le digo. José ya sabe que Raymond Steele es mi tío. Se lo dije algunos días después que empezamos a salir en serio. — Yo te acababa de conocer, José… Creo que esa sensación de abandono se me fue pasando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sientes, ahora? —Pregunta haciendo que mis miedos vuelvan a aflorar, en realidad no quiero dejar de estar con él, me gusta mucho. Pero lo que me pide es un gran paso para mi… tengo muchas dudas.

— No lo sé, José. —Le digo para salir del paso intentando zafarme de esta peligrosa conversación. Pero muy al contrario de lo que Angel y Meg piensan, José no es ningún ser dócil, solo un chico cariñoso, apacible y dulce… un chico decente que ya me ha dicho que me quiere… y yo… yo… pues mis dudas no me dejan pensar con claridad. Me gusta estar con él, reír y jugar, salir al atardecer a tomar fotos y disfrutar de la naturaleza de Oregon.

— Debes descubrirlo rápido, Lucy… Hace cuatro meses que accediste a ser mi novia, y solo eso, te he dado tu espacio. Pero, la última vez que fui tan lento con una chica, el día en que decidí declararme, ya ella tenía a otro. —Me dice.

— ¿Estabas enamorado de otra chica, José? — Pregunto.

— Eso fué hace años, ella se fue con el otro tipo y tuvo un bebé. — Me dijo. — Perdí mi oportunidad y la dejé escapar. No quiero que eso pase contigo, Lucy.

Siento un cúmulo de emociones flotar en torno a mí, quiero decirle a José lo que realmente siento, pero también tengo miedo, mucho miedo de alejarme de Meg.

Se hace un silencio por un tiempo, cuando nos bajamos a mitad de camino para comer algo en un pequeño restaurante. Veo que José se muestra algo taciturno conmigo desde que tuvimos esta conversación… en realidad no quiero perderlo, y sopeso mi miedos.

" _¿A que le temes, Lucia O 'Brian?"—_ Pregunta la voz de mi subconsciente que es muy similar a la de Susan. — _¿Prefieres perder a este hombre y dejar de ser feliz, por la vida cómoda que has forjado durante este año y medio? … ¿Vas a seguir negándote al amor?_

Pienso en cada una de las palabras que mí subconsciente me ha dicho, y cada una me golpea fuertemente en mi pecho, me bajo del coche y tomo su mano, mirándolo a los ojos antes de entrar al restaurant. Él se encuentra algo asombrado e inseguro, y aprovecho ese nanosegundo para acercarme a él y dale un beso en sus labios, esos labios que me saben a miel… como la primera vez que me besó detrás del mostrador cuando cerraba mi local… como cuando estamos en el campus de la escuela mientras nos maravillamos de él. Y solo en ese preciso momento, mi vientre empezó a sentir una sensación indescriptible… no sé si son mariposas o burbujas explotando en él, pero sí sé lo que siento.

— ¡Te Amo, José! Y no quiero perderte. — Le digo. —No quiero… no puedo solo salir de mi casa e irme a vivir contigo solo así, tengo una hermana pequeña a la que siempre he protegido y no puedo abandonarla. Mi primo es solo eso, mi primo. Tal vez un gran amigo al que Meg y yo le debemos mucho, pero nada más. No sé qué pasara el día de mañana, ni en una semana o en un mes… solo sé… Estoy segura de una cosa, José Rodríguez. ¡Te Amo! … eso es lo único que sé — Él Permanece callado mientras hablo, solo observándome detenidamente. —No… no puedo irme a vivir contigo ahora, pero esta noche… prometo que esta noche seré tuya, José. Tú serás el primer hombre en mi vida. —Le digo volviendo a besar ese delicioso néctar de sus labios. Él me toma entre sus brazos haciendo más intenso este deseo en mí. Siento como mi vientre se tensa, y aunque jamás he tenido relaciones sexuales, sé que mi cuerpo muere por ser suya y entonces sé que soy correspondida, cuando siento un bulto en sus pantalones.

— Hay un pequeño hotel a dos cuadras de aquí, es un hotel limpio y decente… Sé que no es lo querías y tampoco lo que merec… —Le callo la boca con mi dedos.

— Pidamos algo para llevar y vayamos allí. — Le digo. —No importa el lugar mientras me muestres lo que es hacer el amor, José… ¡Quiero ser toda tuya!

Tres horas más tarde, continuamos nuestro camino a Seattle. Es una suerte que hayamos salido de Portland tan temprano, si queremos llegar por lo menos a mitad de la fiesta…

Veo una sonrisa de satisfacción en José, sonrisa que sospecho yo también tengo tatuada en el rostro. He tenido a este hermoso hombre dentro de mí. Ha sido tan dulce y cálido, lo hizo muy suave para mí, besando cada fracción de mi cuerpo. Este hombre me ha reclamado como su mujer y yo lo he reclamado como mi hombre.

Él sigue conduciendo, preguntándome si estoy bien cada cierto tiempo, yo le aseguro que así es y él pone su mano sobre la mía. En realidad siento un poco de dolor, de tenerlo dentro de mí, pero más que un dolor sofocante es una deliciosa sensación. Siento que estoy flotando en las nubes y que estoy en el cielo, en un sueño maravilloso del que jamás quiero despertar. Aunque sospecho que la realidad me abrumará muy pronto, quiero disfrutar de cada segundo de esta sensación extraordinaria. Y mientras seguimos nuestro camino rumbo a Seattle, no puedo dejar de pensar en cada minuto de las tres horas que hemos pasado juntos.

La paciencia que me tuvo al ayudarme con mi miedo a la desnudez y a la suya, la dulzura con la que me tomo, despacio… pude sentir el amor con el que me trataba, nunca sentí esa sensación en ningún hombre. Sentí como en un momento veneraba mi cuerpo antes de hacerme suya. Fue una sensación majestuosa.

" _Entonces… ¿Es esto lo que es hacer el amor?"_ Me pregunto a mí misma. Siento como en unas horas he dejado de ser la Lucy fuerte y temerosa para convertirme en una mucho más frágil y valiente… Siento que mi mundo, todo lo que ha pasado, todo este tiempo, ha sido para encontrarlo. Nunca lo busque, y ni pensaba en encontrarlo, pero… ¡Al fin conocí el Amor! Y se llama José Luis Rodríguez.

Llegando a Seattle, José toma su teléfono y lo pone en altavoz.

— ¡Vaya, José!... Te estamos esperando… ¿Dónde estás? —Dice la voz autoritaria de una mujer y de repente me siento celosa.

— Heee… Nos perdimos un poco en el camino Kate, pero ya estamos en Seattle. Solo dime a donde debo ir. — Responde José.

— La Fiesta es en Bellevue, en la casa de los padres de Elliot, a las afueras de Seattle, Te mandaré las especificaciones en un mensaje. Tal vez tenga que ir a buscarte.

— ¡Esta bien, Kate! Llegaremos, y si no te volveré a llamar. — Le dice. — ¿Cómo esta Ana?

— Ella, muy bien, cada día más enamorada de su hijo… —Le dice a José — ¿Qué tal tu chica? — Dice en el mismo tono curioso que José. — ¿Es bonita?

José lanza una carcajada instantánea y yo me le uno.

— Si Kate, es hermosa… y te está escuchando, su nombre es Lucy. —Le dice.

— ¡Oh, Vaya…! Pues hola, Lucy. ¡Te veo en un rato!… ¡Ya me urge hablar con gente de nuestra edad!… Elliot volvió a tener 5 años y está jugando con Teddy y los otros niños en los juegos que se alquilaron para la fiesta… si no midiera como 1:80 te diría que los tiene. —Dice mientras José y yo volvemos a reír antes de despedirnos brevemente y colgar la llamada.

— Hace rato…. —Comienza a decir José al instante en que mis inseguridades asoman su fea cabeza para hacer que mi pánico despierte. — Fue… maravilloso, Lucy. ¡Eres una mujer increíble! Y… Te amo. —Me dice e instantáneamente me trasporta al nirvana. —Esperaré a que estés lista y prepares a tu familia para irte a vivir junto conmigo, pero en definitiva quiero que estemos juntos siempre. ¡Ya no me basta con ser el primero en tu vida, Lucy!... ¡Quiero ser el único!

Y esa declaración hace que los músculos de mi vientre vuelvan a tensarse avivando el deseo de hace unas horas.

—Esta noche, después de la fiesta, quiero que me vuelvas a hacer tuya. —Le digo con convicción. Hasta yo me impresiono de mi osadía, pero siento que este hombre ha despertado algo en mí, quiero sentir su pasión, su deseo de mí…. Quiero volver a sentirme amada.

Con algunos otros tropiezos en el camino, llegamos al lugar a eso de las 2:30 de la tarde. Al principio pensé que la fiesta era en algún parque cercano de la localidad, pero mientras más nos acercábamos, más me daba cuenta que era una casa enorme… con muchas hectáreas de terreno, y que solo el área de la fiesta era lo que ellos considerarían el jardín de la casa.

Ana y el tío Ray se acercan al coche junto con otras personas que no conozco.

— ¿Cómo has estado mi niña? — Dice Ray. Creo que me he ruborizado al instante… si tan solo supiera lo que José y yo acabamos de hacer hace algunas horas atrás…

— Todo bien, tío. — Le aclaro con una sonrisa en los labios. Anastasia se acerca a mí para saludarme, y sin oportunidad de decir ni una sola palabra estrecha sus brazos sobre mí muy fuertemente.

— Siempre quise tener una hermana, o prima con quien jugar cuando niña… espero que no sea tarde para conocernos, Lucy. —Su tono de voz es muy sincero y en verdad la impresión que tuve en un principio en Montesano cuando estaba aún embarazada se confirman. Ella es una chica dulce, me recuerda mucho a Megan.

— ¡He traído un regalo para tu hijo! — Le digo. — Es de parte de los O 'Brian. Todos lo elegimos para él. — Saco del coche la enorme caja de regalo que venimos trayendo desde Portland. En eso se acerca un Joven, alto y bien parecido, con un niño en brazo, quien me parece que es el cumpleañero.

— Lucy, permíteme presentarte. — Me dice. — Ella es mi mejor amiga, Kate

— Nos conocimos por teléfono. — le digo sonriente, extendiendo mi mano, ella la acepta.

— ¡Si eres bonita! … ¡Buena elección, José! —Dice dando su visto bueno de mí. — Soy Katherine Kavanagh. Kate, por favor.

—Y él es su prometido, Eliot. Y el tío de este pequeño oso. — Ana toma a su hijo de los brazos de su tío y le hace cosquillas, el niño parece estar bastante eufórico con todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor.

— Mucho gusto. —me presento ante Elliot. — Lucia O`Brian. Lucy.

— Un placer. — Dice Elliot dándome la mano. — Soy Elliot Grey

Enseguida toda mi nube de felicidad, comenzó a caer en descenso vertiginoso hacia la tierra…

— ¿Grey? … ¿Tendrás algo que ver con Christian Grey? —Me pregunto pero ya mis pensamientos han escapado por mi boca en algo que sonó a un balbuceo pero Elliot logró escucharme, y Ana también.

— ¿Conociste a mi hermano? —Pregunta Elliot. —Y mi estómago comienza a contraerse haciendo más rápida mi caída hacia la tierra.

— Christian era mi novio. — Dice Anastasia. — El padre de Teddy.

Y de inmediato toco fondo y colapso en la tierra como un meteorito ante la noticia…

— Te sientes bien, Lucy. — Pregunta José a mi lado. Yo veo a mi hombre con muchas ganas de aferrarme a él y decirle, pero no puedo, no me corresponde, esa fue una decisión tomada y no fue mía… debo callar. Pero ciertamente esto cambia las cosas, cambia muchas cosas… ¡Angel es padre! Creo que necesitará saberlo.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

 **POV Ana**

Hoy el día ha sido maravilloso, ha salido todo muy bien, fuera de uno que otro tropiezo de la fiesta. Mi príncipe ha salido vestido y arreglado con el traje de oso que su tía Mia le regaló, en realidad se ve muy cómico con él puesto… pero también es la cosa más dulce de este mundo.

Cuando bajé a la sala con él y sus abuelos y tío lo vieron, en seguida soltaron en risas, pero Grace estaba maravillada.

— ¡Eres un bebé, hermoso! ¿Lo sabias? — Dice Grace extendiéndole los brazos para cargarlo. Teddy ni corto ni perezoso se lanza a los brazos de su abuela. Él la adora, solo no le simpatiza cuando tiene su bata de médico, pero de resto la idolatra.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de ponerlo como el Oso Yogui? — Pregunta Elliot. — ¿Sabes que podrías causarle un trauma a ese niño cuando crezca por eso, Anastasia?

— No seas tonto, Elliot. Teddy es un bebé. Ni siquiera se acordará. —Dice su madre. —Además me parece que se ve fantástico en ese traje.

— A mí me pareció que esta hermoso, y el traje es muy abrigador y a Teddy parece gustarle… Mia también está de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¿Fue Mia quien se lo compró?... Lo sabía… — Espeta Elliot. — Anastasia, el único que usa las estupideces que Mia regala es papá… Todavía usa ese estúpido delantal que dice: "Licencia para Asar" en las parrillada de los domingos.

— Pero a mí me pareció tierno… — Le digo. — Le compre uno así para recibirlo, pero no tuve la oportunidad de ponérselo. Creo que fue un regalo tierno… Ella sabía que yo moría por verlo en ese trajecito de oso.

— Y está realmente muy lindo, Anastasia. — Dice Carrick. — ¡Quiero una foto de él con ese traje para ponerla en mi cartera!

— ¡Lo vez!... Tal vez no lo recordará pero jamás dejarán que lo olviden. —Dice Elliot. — Incluyéndome…

— ¡Elliot Grey!... ¡Ya basta! — Dice Grace quien pone a mi niño en el sofá. — ¡Quiero ver cuando tus hijos se disfracen en sus cumpleaños, y te regalen cosas "Tontas" si sigues teniendo la misma aptitud!

Elliot enmudece ante la mención de niños.

— Creo que los niños no están programados en un futuro cercano, madre. —Dice con tal seriedad. Que parece mi adorado Christian cuando lo dice.

— ¿Por qué no? —Le digo. — Pronto se casaran y quiero que Teddy tenga con quien jugar, no es justo que sea él solo.

Se hace un silencio por varios minutos… en la sala.

— Te prometo que no será él solo… Simplemente que ahora no hay planes de bebé… tú y Christian se nos adelantaron en el tema y la verdad no creo que Kate tenga ganas de eso.

Me quedo mirándolos a ambos fijamente… Pero si se la pasan copulando como conejos a cualquier descuido, sé eso y ellos saben que sé. Así que en tanto nos reímos, dejamos a Ray, Grace y Carrick alejados de nuestra broma no tan secreta.

Luego Kate se me acerca para decirme:

— Solo practicamos. Mucho. Pero aun no estamos listos… Nos estamos cuidando.

—Yo también me estaba cuidando cuando salí embarazada, Kate. Y ya vez, tuve un embarazo complicado y casi mi bebé muere en el parto. — Le digo entristecida.

— Eso no pasará, lo prometo… ¡Elliot y yo solo queremos tiempo para nosotros solos! —Me dice Kate. — Además, eres Hermosa ¡De seguro hay alguien allí que espera por ti!

— Eso es muy improbable, Kate. —Le digo rápidamente. —Alguien ya esperaba por mi… no creo que eso se vuelva a repetir…

Secretamente siento envidia de Kate y Elliot. Ellos aún pueden profesar su amor ante todos sin ningún tipo de obstáculos, yo por el contrario cada vez que veo a mi Teddy recuerdo cada vez más a Christian. Fantaseo en pensar lo que hubiere sido nuestra vida juntos… como una familia.

— ¡Eres joven, Ana! No te niegues al amor… —Dice Kate. — ¡Mira a José! Vendrá con su novia, la última vez que hable con él lo encontré muy emocionado por ella.

— ¡Y todo queda en familia!... —Le digo riéndome a Kate.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunta Kate con curiosidad. Y Elliot no se le queda atrás.

— La novia de José… es mi prima. Sobrina de Ray.

— ¡Nunca me hablaste de eso! — Dice Kate.

— Ray, me acaba de decir… Hace más un menos un par de años que vinieron desde Irlanda a buscarlo. Yo aún no la conozco, solo la vi una vez en Montesano cuando fue a buscar a Ray por unos muebles.

— ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una verdadera sorpresa. — Dice Elliot.

— Bueno… me temo que la fiesta ya empezó. ¡Vayamos a ella para que este precioso oso juegue y disfrute de todo lo que tía Mía preparó para él!

Elliot toma a Teddy en sus brazos para hacerle cosquillas, lo que a Teddy le encanta.

— Bueno ya que tienes que usar ese tonto traje de Oso, amigo. ¡Vamos a ensuciarlo tanto que no lo puedas volver a usar! — Le dice Elliot.

— No tan rápido, Elliot. Espera a que José tome llegue y tome algunas fotos, ya oíste a tu padre, quiere una foto de él con ese traje. — Le dice Grace. — Y yo también quiero una… Se vería estupenda al lado de la foto que de su padre.

—Lo vez amiguito… ¡Nunca dejaran que lo olvides! —Dice Elliot riendo y llevándose a mi bebé. Teddy se ríe con su tío, asumo que por las caras de tonto que le pone cada vez que habla con él.

En la fiesta veo revolotear a un montón de niños por todos los juegos que se han instalado en el jardín. Me acerco a verlos, son todos unos niños hermosos, y se ve que algunos poseen falta de cariño, sobre todo los más pequeños, veo alguno con los rostros entristecido, aun cuando hay mucho por lo que divertirse.

— Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le digo a una niña a la que me acerco. Ella parece muy callada y muy cauta en todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Ella me mira. — ¿No te gustaría jugar con los otros niños?... — Ella asiente con la cabeza y extiendo mi mano para llevarla.

Resulto ser que era una niña muy tímida, la acerco a Sophie, la hija de Taylor y juntas se suben a la cama elástica y empiezan a rebotar. Su cara cambia de expresión rápidamente. Siento unas manos detrás de mí en mis hombros es Grace.

— ¡Casi todos estos niños están carentes de afecto! Sus padres están en centros de rehabilitación, todo amparado por la organización y el estado de Washington también nos ha ayudado mucho, aunque la mayor parte de los ingresos de la organización son dados gracias a la recolección del capital en la gala de beneficencia, y otras cosas que también tiene que ver con caridad. Es por eso que nos esmeramos tanto en las galas de beneficencia para la organización. Es allí donde escudriñamos en los bolsillos de la gente "Elite de la sociedad de Seattle". Eso ayuda para la manutención de estos niños y su cuidados, así como los para los centros de rehabilitación para sus padres, psicólogos y terapeutas… Aunque algunos nos brindan apoyo desinteresadamente.

— ¡¿Flynn?! — Le pregunto sin pensar. Aun veo a la pequeña intentando desinhibirse y compartir con los niños, Sophie le está haciendo de mucha ayuda. Grace asiente.

— Fue un verdadero alivio que para nosotros que decidiera emigrar a Estados Unidos… Aunque creo que más bien lo hizo por su esposa. — Me dice. — Christian tuvo muchos problemas emocionales a lo largo de toda su vida. Recurrimos cientos de terapeutas y ninguno logro dar con lo que necesitaba… Cuando desapareció de casa, luego de que tuvo una gran discusión con Carrick por que había dejado la escuela… sentí que el corazón se me saldría por la boca.

Grace observa a mi hijo, quien está muy entretenido con los pequeños coches y su tío Elliot y sus nuevos amigos para mirar hacia otro lado. Mientras nos sentamos en la mesa junto con Kate. Ray y Carrick se encuentran muy entretenidos en una esquina observando también a su nieto y sacando fotos en sus teléfonos.

— Elliot, será un gran padre. — Dice Grace. Kate la mira y parece que la órbita de sus ojos se le va a salir. — Christian también lo hubiese sido a su manera.

— ¡Estoy segura de que si Grace! — Le digo. — Christian era riguroso, aunque también muy cariñoso y siempre te tuvo a ti a Carrick como buenos ejemplos…

Kate de la mesa con la excusa de buscar a Ethan quien lleva una conversación muy amena con Mia, creo que desde que llegó. Quiero que Grace deje de pensar en Christian, se lo mucho que esto la entristece, por lo menos por hoy, en el cumpleaños de su hijo, ella tiene que estar contenta.

— ¿Cuéntame mas acerca de Afrontarlo juntos? — Le digo. Pero creo que la pregunta tiene el efecto contrario al deseado. Vuelve a explicarme que fundo esta fundación junto con Carrick, para ayudar a los padres adictos con sus problemas y reinsertarlos, buscando mejorar la vida de los padres e hijos. Todo eso para hacerle entender a Christian lo mucho que lo amaban, y como una promesa de que ellos no permitirían que otro niño pasara las penalidades que el padeció.

— Con el paso de los años, la organización también se involucró con adolescentes adictos a las drogas y al alcohol, ayudando a los pares a ayudar a sus hijos. —Me dice. Es evidente que cada detalle, cada motivo de esta organización, está pensado en Christian.

— ¿Quien se encarga de la recaudación de fondos en la actualidad? — Pregunto. Grace me mira y sospecho que no me va a gustar la respuesta.

— ¡Elena Lincoln! —Dice. — Sé que no te gusta, Ana. Pero Elena ha tenido un papel protagónico en estos eventos a lo largo de los años. Ella sabe qué hacer y para que todo eso pueda ser un éxito, y como ya sabrás, Ni Carrick ni yo hemos tenido la suficiente energía como para hacerlo en todo este tiempo. Mia nos ha ayudado un par de años, pero tampoco ha tenido ha estado de ánimos. Hasta hoy que logró hacer una organización estupenda para el cumpleaños de Teddy.

— No tienes por qué darme ese tipo de explicaciones, Grace, es simplemente que no soporto ni la mención de esa mujer. — Le digo. Tengo ganas de decirle la verdad. Decirle _"Grace, Elena Lincoln, abusó sexualmente de Christian durante su adolescencia"_ … juro que estoy a punto de decírselo cuando me dice algo que yo no hubiese creído nunca.

— Elena fue un apoyo para mí cuando Christian… —Ella enmudece por un momento y empieza a rodar lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¿Christian qué, Grace? —Le pregunto, secándole las lágrimas cariñosamente con mis manos. Ella ve hacia los lados, y visualiza donde están su esposo y sus hijos.

— ¡Christian, trató de suicidarse! — Dice al fin, sentí como una bomba explota en mi corazón al oírla. Me quedo con ella para escuchar una explicación. — Escapó de casa de sus abuelos al oírme hablando de una situación que lo relacionaba… Creo que dije que estaba cansada de eso algo… no lo recuerdo bien, pero él lo escucho todo y lo malinterpretó. Pensó que yo no lo quería y salió corriendo. Carrick lo encontró al otro día con muy mal aspecto, estaba tomado y con un mal aspecto, y antes de eso ya estaba enfermo… Carrick cree y Elliot siempre creyeron que no lo sabía. Christian lo tenía todo planeado para suicidarse y que pareciera un accidente… casi lo logra, ¿sabes? Estuvo en terapia intensiva los primeros días.

Estoy en shock, ante esta nueva pieza de información de mi amado. No estoy segura de que hacer ni que decirle.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso, Grace? — Le digo en voz baja.

— Christian estuvo hospitalizado, por una semana. Yo me quedaba con él por las noches y entre la fiebre y el delirio me lo confesó, suplicando que lo personase. — Me dice. —A partir de ese momento, no me separé de mi bebé hasta que estuvo mejor. Y aun así siempre estuve muy al pendiente de él… y Carrick también hizo lo mismo… Hasta la estúpida discusión en la que se fue de casa.

— ¿Cómo que lo tenían vigilado, Grace? — No creo que se hallan ido a vivir a Cambridge junto con él.

— Carrick y Elliot no sabe que sé. Creo que Christian conscientemente tampoco lo sabía. Fue un trato entre ellos en ocultarlo de mí. Después de eso Carrick lo tenía muy bien vigilado en la escuela. Elena se ofreció en darle trabajo en una recolección de escombros que se hacía en su casa por alguna remodelación que hizo. Ella también fue mi paño de lágrimas en ese momento, cuando no podía decirle a nadie más lo que sabía. — Me dice, evidentemente, la pedófila aprovecho, el momento en que mi pobre Christian estaba más vulnerable, para poner sus garras encima de él. Siento una rabia incontenible, pero en estos momentos debo reconfortar a Grace y no atosigarla con más verdades que la lastimarían profundamente. — Cuando fue a la universidad, Carrick recibía informes de la escuela, de sus entrenador de remo y del terapeuta que lo atendía por lo menos una vez por semana. Decía que lo hacía para estar más en conexión con su hijo, pero yo sabía la verdad y estaba bien con eso.

— ¡Tranquilízate, Grace! Eso ya pasó… no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora para revertir lo que ocurrió. — Le digo. Pero es más para mí que para ella, porque lo que deseo ahora mismo es poner mis manos en torno a su cuello, y recuerdo que un día como hoy, casi lo logro… si Grace no hubiese llegado antes… — Además, hoy es el cumpleaños de Teddy, Grace. ¡Tú nieto! El hijo de Christian… Christian no nos dejó solas, Grace. Ese pequeño pillo es la prueba de que el siempre estará con nosotras. —Le digo. Es lo que me he repetido día con día cada vez que me levanto y me miro en el espejo, cada vez que miro a Teddy… cada vez que lo extraño.

Grace asiente a mis palabras y sonríe. Ambas vemos al lugar de juegos en donde Elliot tiene una entretenida jornada de diversión, junto con su sobrino y los niños más pequeños… mientras que los otros más grandes prefieren la cama elástica y los juegos de niños grandes… en eso veo a la mujer, la trabajadora social haciendo fotografías. Instintivamente me levanto para acercarme a ella.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Le pregunto con sequedad.

— Estaba tomando fotos de los niños… jugando. — Me dice. —Me dijeron que podría ser de mucha ayuda para darle promoción a la fundación.

— ¡Pensé que las fotos estaban reservadas solo a la familia! — Le digo. Y enseguida visualizo a Taylor que no se encuentra muy lejos del lugar.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ana? — Pregunta Taylor. Carrick se acerca a mí.

— Si, esta… señora estaba tomando fotos de mi hijo… pensé que habían sido claro de que solo a la familia se le permitiría.

— Discúlpeme, señora… Solo tomaba algunas fotos del nieto de los Grey, ya le dije que es para hacer promoción a la organización…

— ¡MI HIJO! Es el nieto de los Grey — Enfatizo molesta.

— Lo lamento, yo no quise molestarla… es solo que no pensé que fuese usted — Dice la mujer. Que conforme para el tiempo siento que me simpatiza menos aun.

— Por favor, entréguele el teléfono a Taylor. — Dice Carrick. — Se le devolverá en cuanto termine la fiesta y todos se retiren.

La mujer de mala gana hace lo que Carrick le pide y Taylor y él se van con el teléfono en las manos Taylor. En eso se nos acerca Elliot con mi bebé.

— ¡Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal, Ana! — Me dice. — Lo haría, pero la mierda y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Y en ese momento Elliot Grey aligera mi estado de tensión, como solo él sabe hacerlo. Tomo a mi niño en mis brazos para dirigirme a la habitación para cambiarlo.

— Nuevamente, pido disculpas Señora….

— Steele. —Le respondo con una sequedad que hasta a mí me asusta.

— Señora Steele, como ofrenda de paz deje que yo cambie al niño, será un placer hacerlo. — Me dice. Me encantaría restregarle la mierda de Teddy en su rostro, pero no hay manera que deje que toque a mi bebé.

— No la he visto preocupada por las necesidades de los otros niños. — De hecho era cierto. Vi a la otra trabajadora social llevar algunos niños en fila al baño un par de veces… pero esta mujer, solo observaba el entorno. —Entiendo que mis suegros han sido muy generosos con ustedes dos por traer a estos niños a la fiesta y atenderlos. ¡Así que le pido que haga el trabajo por el que se le paga! — No me importa si soy grosera. Ella me ve y sé que trata de ocultar su furia, pero no me importa. No dejare que esta bruja disfrazada de cordero toque a mi bebé. Y rápidamente entro en la casa con mi niño en brazos para ser cambiado.

Una vez que lo hago me dirijo donde se están Carrick, Taylor y seguramente mi Padre. Cuando los veo en el despacho frente al computador todos levantan la cabeza para mirarme.

—Sé que no soy quien para darte ordenes, Taylor. Pero quiero que investigues cuanto antes quien es esa mujer… ¡No la quiero cerca de mi hijo! — Le digo.

— No se preocupe, Ana. Ya estoy en ello.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **POV Carrick**

— No sé qué demonios se le metió a esa mujer en la cabeza, Taylor. ¿Cómo se le ocurre tomar fotos de mi nieto? ¿Qué no se les dijo que estaba prohibido? — Pregunto.

— Así es señor Grey, se les dijo que de ninguna manera se podrían tomar fotos, incluso la señora Grey hablo con la encargada y le aseguró que tendrían una buena compensación cada una de las asistentes sociales, aparte de una donación para la fundación, aparte de la que todos los años ustedes acostumbran a hacer. Se les especificó que estaba terminante mente prohibido tomar fotografías. A excepción claro está de la familia, y del fotógrafo amigo de la señorita Steele. — Dice Taylor.

Estamos en mi despacho analizando el contenido de las fotos en la computadora. Ciertamente esta mujer, no solo tomó fotos de la fiesta, sino que además casi todas referentes a Teddy. En ninguna de ellas se ve a los niños de la fundación en primer plano.

—Señor, podría sacar toda la información del teléfono, mientras lo tenga. Hablaré con Welch para que lo rastree de inmediato. — Me dice Taylor.

—Haz eso mismo, Taylor. —Le digo justo para unirme con Ray. De todos los días en que todo debería de marchar sobre ruedas, este día seria el ideal. Y hemos tenido varios tropiezos.

Primero, el maldito muñeco. Después la carta amenazadora… y ahora esto.

No creo tener más fuerzas para resistirlo. Desde que mi hijo desapareció, siento como lentamente la energía de mi cuerpo escapa de mí. Lo único que me sostiene en pie es mi familia, mantenerla a salvo y unida. Y a pesar de los tropiezos veo cómo ha ido encaminándose todo lentamente.

Elliot está a punto de casarse, con una chica que aun siendo unos años más joven que él, puede verse que es una chica más centrada y que no tomara ninguna mierda de él. Ella sabrá como mantenerlo a raya y de seguro frenará todas esas locuras que ha cometido a lo largo de todos estos años.

Mia, mi dulce y alocada princesa. Este año ha sido muy duro para ella, pero la ha hecho madurar y ahora puedo ver a la hermosa mujer que se escondía tras la apariencia de mi niña. Por supuesto, ella siempre será mi niña, pero ahora estoy seguro que tendrá la suficiente fortaleza para afrontar la vida y espero en Dios que encuentre el Amor y se establezca. Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad para el joven Kavanangh.

Mi amada Grace, creo que ella es mi única preocupación ahora, además de Teddy. La pérdida de un hijo no es nada fácil para una madre como Grace. Es la peor de las desgracias… Christian siempre fue el niño de mamá, aunque él no lo admitiera nunca.

Christian… A veces pienso que nunca sabré lo que en realidad le pasó a mi pequeño, y no me refiero solamente a su desaparición. He estado observando a Anastasia en estos meses y me parece que ella sabe más de lo que nos ha confiado a Grace o a mí. Me gustaría saber más sobre mi hijo.

De repente llega Anastasia con Teddy a mi despacho sacándome de mis pensamientos y nos mira a los tres.

—Sé que no soy quien para darte ordenes, Taylor. Pero quiero que investigues cuanto antes quien es esa mujer… ¡No la quiero cerca de mi hijo! — Le dice.

— No se preocupe, Ana. Ya estoy en ello. — Le dice Taylor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente paso? — Pregunto a Ana.

— Esa mujer, tomaba fotos de mi hijo. Y para serte sincera, Carrick. Me dio mala espina desde el momento que la vi, sé que es ridículo. Pero este año me ha enseñado a hacer caso de mis presentimientos. No ha estado pendiente de los niños de la fundación, en realidad, todo lo ha dejado a cargo de la otra mujer… ¿Y si quiere hacerse cargo del mío? —Dice con incredibilidad. — ¡Hasta se ofreció a cambiar a Teddy!… ¡Ni loca dejo que esa mujer toque a mi hijo!

— De acuerdo, Ana. Voy a llamar a la fundación y a pedir datos de esa mujer… Miller, creo que se apellida. Quédate tranquila y lleva este pillo a jugar en su fiesta mientras yo me encargo. — Le digo.

—Le he dicho a Sawyer que esté atento del niño en todo momento. — Dice Taylor. — Estoy extrayendo las fotos de su teléfono para luego borrarlas de allí. Ella no tendrá nada de esta fiesta. A menos que quieras que le digamos a la señorita Grey que es hora de picar el pastel y despedir a los invitados.

— ¡No!... no. Los niños de la fundación se están divirtiendo de lo lindo, sería injusto cortarles la diversión por culpa de una vieja entrometida. — Dice Ana con furia. — No creo que vuelva a acercarse a mi bebe, ya tuvimos un altercado. Si lo hace corre el riesgo de que la desuelle viva. — En algún momento me dio risa su comentario, ella también sonríe y se va con mi nieto a la fiesta pero cuando volteo veo a Taylor más blanco que una tiza y a un Ray muy pensativo.

— ¡¿Qué les pasa?! —Pregunto al ver sus caras.

— Con todo respeto señor Grey y Señor Steele. — Dice Taylor. — Esa niña ya le voló las pelotas a alguien y dejó sin cabellos a una mujer que se metió en el hospital… si no llega Sawyer y el equipo médico a detenerla… La mata… Si ella se ve amenazada, ella acabará o intentara acabar con la amenaza.

Miro a Ray y el a mí, lentamente asiente a lo que Taylor nos dice.

— Últimamente descubrí que Annie puede ser muy temperamental, si se le presiona. De niña era una dulce y pacifica criatura. Pero desde que todas estas cosas han ocurrido, se ha vuelto muy a la defensiva, como tú y yo hemos descubierto y pagado en nuestra propia piel, Carrick.

— Tienen razón. — Les digo reflexionando acerca de todo. Ana no va a dejar que le pase nada a mi nieto, primero acabará con la amenaza antes de tan siquiera preguntar y aun a costa de su propia vida. Christian me confió a esta niña en su "Plan de contingencia". Ella le importaba lo suficiente para agregarla a él. Y estoy seguro que confiaba en mí para ello.

— Pues entonces debemos darnos prisa, Taylor. Ella es de armas tomar… Literalmente. No dejes que se te adelante. — Le digo con prisas.

— Enseguida señor Grey. Estoy en eso. De mientras señor quiero que revise estas otras fotos. — Dice Taylor. — A lo mejor son algunas de las madres de los niños que se encuentran en la fundación, pero me parece algo raro. Solo hay mujeres y todas con poca ropa.

Era verdad, todas esas mujeres tenían algo en común, todas estaban vestidas con camisetas y short y no veían directamente a la cámara, parecían drogadas de alguna manera… pero no había hombres… Sé que la organización ayuda tanto a madres como a padres con adicción a las drogas o alcohol, además de adolescentes. Si estas fotos son de las mujeres a las que la organización ayuda… ¿Dónde están los hombres?

— Tienes razón Taylor, todo esto es muy sospechoso. Y ahora más que nunca necesito los datos y antecedentes de esa mujer… ¡preferiblemente para ayer!

— Le diré a Welch que se apresure, señor. — Y enseguida se empiezan a mover todo. Todo lo que podemos hacer Ray y yo en estos momentos es salir de esta oficina y disfrutar un poco a nuestro pequeño nieto.

 **POV Anastasia.**

Teddy continua divirtiéndose con Elliot en el área de juegos, mientras tengo mi mirada de halcón puesta en él, y en la supuesta trabajadora social, que no termina de caerme bien, en realidad no suelo ser tan aprensiva con la gente, pero esta vez es diferente. Todo en mi me dice que debo ser muy cauta en todo lo referente a Ted.

Grace y Kate, están sentadas a mi lado observándome detenidamente.

— ¿Qué fue todo esto, Ana? —Pregunta Kate.

— Esa mujer, tomaba fotos de mi hijo. —Explico. —se supone que no debe hacerlo. — Ellas miran hacia la mujer.

— ¡No te cae bien! ¿No es cierto? — Dice.

— Tal vez tengas razón y estoy muy aprensiva, pero en mi defensa, esta vez tengo motivos… — Le digo contundente. — Ella tomaba fotos de Ted y eso solo le está permitido a la familia y a José…

—Por cierto. ¿Dónde está José? —Pregunta Grace.

— No lo sé, tal vez se perdió en el camino… — Le digo y veo una mirada suspicaz en Kate que me hace reír y olvidarme un momento de esa odiosa mujer. — Lo voy a llamar. — Les digo.

—Espera yo lo haré. — Dice Kate, sacando su teléfono para marcar la llamada.

Pone el altavoz para que podamos escucharlo. Cuando José toma la llamada, Kate no le da ni siquiera un instante para saludar.

— ¡Vaya, José!... Te estamos esperando… ¿Dónde estás? —Dice Kate.

— Heee… Nos perdimos un poco en el camino Kate, pero ya estamos en Seattle. Solo dime a donde debo ir. — Responde José.

— La Fiesta es en Bellevue, en la casa de los padres de Elliot, a las afueras de Seattle, Te mandaré las especificaciones en un mensaje. Tal vez tenga que ir a buscarte.

— ¡Esta bien, Kate! Llegaremos, y si no te volveré a llamar. — Le dice. — ¿Cómo esta Ana?

— Ella, muy bien, cada día más enamorada de su hijo… —Le dice a José — ¿Y qué tal tu chica? — Dice curiosa y pícaramente. — ¿Es bonita? — En ese momento quiero matar a Kate, la chica es mi prima, aun no la conozco pero es familia, se lo acabo de decir pero eso no detendrá a la inquisidora Katherine Kavanangh. A José le hace mucha gracia el comentario y escucho otra voz de fondo que de seguro es Lucy.

— Si Kate, es hermosa… y te está escuchando, su nombre es Lucy. —Le dice.

— ¡Oh, Vaya…! Pues hola, Lucy. ¡Te veo en un rato!… — Le dice de forma divertida, como si estuviera haciendo muchas conjeturas, la misma maquinación que tuvo cuando me pregunto por Christian el día de la entrevista. — ¡Ya me urge hablar con gente de nuestra edad!… Elliot volvió a tener 5 años y está jugando con Teddy y los otros niños en los juegos que se alquilaron para la fiesta… si no midiera como 1.80 te diría que los tiene. —Dice mientras José y Lucy ríen antes de despedirse brevemente y colgar la llamada.

— ¡Eres una entrometida, Katherine Kavanangh! —Le digo a modo de broma. —Se suponía que serias más discreta. —Digo riéndome. —Además estaba acompañado.

— Sí. Tú prima, Lucy. Al parecer tiene muy contento a nuestro amigo… Creo que ya sé por qué se ha demorado tanto. — Dice, canturreando y picándome el ojo.

— ¡Kate! —La reprendo, pero ella y Grace ya han soltado la risa aligerando mi voluble humor. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Instintivamente vuelvo a poner mis ojos sobre mi hijo y sobre esa odiosa mujer. Si fuera una Leona, ya la hubiera cazado y comido… aunque presiento que me daría mala digestión…

— ¡Olvídate de esa mujer, Ana y disfruta de la fiesta! —Dice Grace. —Papá y Mamá también se han demorado, espero a que lleguen en cualquier momento.

—Tienes razón, Grace. Yo espero a que José llegue antes de que Elliot cumpla la promesa de arruinar el traje de Ted. —Todas nos reímos.

— Y yo espero que lleguen antes de que tenga que darle a Elliot un biberón… Ha vuelto a ser un niño otra vez… y se ha olvidado de que tiene novia. — Dice con pesar.

— ¡Está disfrutando a su sobrino Kate! —Dice Grace. —Por lo menos eso garantiza de que será un buen padre para tus hijos. —Veo rápidamente perder el color del rostro de Kate. Grace se levanta y dirige hacia el vestíbulo de la casa.

— Ella sí que quiere otro nieto… — Dice Kate con sarcasmo. — La complaceré en un par de años, después de la boda…. —Dice mirándome. — Ahora, mamá. Ve por tu hijo y disfruta de su cumpleaños, creo que ese bodoque se lo ha ganado, y ya que vas por él. ¿Puedes traerme a mi novio de vuelta?

Kate tiene razón, debo disfrutar de este día con Teddy. Me acerco al área de juegos, donde está junto con su tío y comienzo a unirme al juego de los coches… veo a mi hijo y pienso que tal vez no haya salido del todo al su padre. A Teddy le gusta la velocidad… como a mí.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **POV Anastasia**

Más tarde, llega José con su nueva novia, Lucy. Ambos se ven muy contentos y radiantes en el momento en que llegan, papá y yo vamos a saludar primero.

— ¿Cómo has estado mi niña? — Dice Ray. Lucy lleva una cara de alegría en su rostro.

— Todo bien, tío. — Le dice. Me acerco a ella y sin dejarla decir ni una sola palabra la abrazo fuertemente.

— Siempre quise tener una hermana, o prima con quien jugar cuando niña… espero que no sea tarde para conocernos, Lucy. —Le digo sinceramente

— ¡He traído un regalo para tu hijo! — dice. — Es de parte de los O 'Brian. Todos lo elegimos para él. — Saca del coche una enorme caja de regalo. Kate se acerca para tener una perspectiva de primer plano de ella. ¡Kate y su curiosidad!

— Lucy, permíteme presentarte. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Kate

— Nos conocimos por teléfono. — le digo sonriente, extendiendo mi mano, ella la acepta.

— ¡Si eres bonita! … ¡Buena elección, José! —Dice a José con picardía. — Soy Katherine Kavanagh. Kate, por favor.

—Y él es su prometido, Elliot. Y el tío de este pequeño oso. — Tomo a mi hijo de los brazos de Elliot y le hago cosquillas. Teddy está en la luna con todo lo está pasando.

— Mucho gusto. —Dice Lucy — Lucia O`Brian. Lucy.

— Un placer. — Dice Elliot dándole la mano. — Soy Elliot Grey

De repente, Lucy se torna pálida como la tiza… Me pareció muy extraño puesto que llego con alegría en su rostro…

— ¿Grey? … ¿Tendrás algo que ver con Christian Grey? — Pregunta en un tono de voz suave, casi susurrante.

— ¿Conociste a mi hermano? —Pregunta Elliot.

— Christian era mi novio. El padre de Teddy. —Le explico a Lucy, quien de inmediato parece que empieza a marearse.

— Te sientes bien, Lucy. — Pregunta José quien se encuentra a su lado.

—No lo sé dice. Estaba bien pero ahora me siento muy mareada. — Contesta Lucy.

—Vamos a la sala, llamaré a mi madre para que te revise. —Dice Elliot.

— No es necesario… — Dice Lucy. Pero Elliot ya ha salido corriendo a buscar a Grace.

Papa y yo le decimos guiar a José y a Lucy a la sala para que ella tenga un poco de calma, un patio lleno de niños saltando y gritando, teniendo un gran momento de diversión, no es precisamente el mejor lugar para relajarse.

Allí junto con Kate y papá, nos sentamos con José y Lucy a conversar un poco.

— Es muy bonita esta casa, y Grande. — Dice Lucy. Ella esta impresionada mirando para todos lados de la casa. Hasta que de repente vuelve a vernos, en especial a Teddy. — Es muy hermoso tu bebé, Ana.

— Gracias, su nombre es Teddy. Theodore. —Le digo. Ella se ríe al momento.

— ¡Que te causa gracia, Lucy! — Le pregunto intrigada.

— El regalo… Ábrelo — Inmediatamente busco la caja que Lucy me dio y se la doy a Teddy para que la desenvuelva, mi niño me ve con recelo, pero lo ayudo rasgando el paquete… cuando lo abre resultó ser un oso de peluche, más o menos del tamaño de Teddy, muy parecido al traje que lleva puesto y en su camiseta se puede leer su nombre. Teddy. Mi hijo esta fascinado con el regalo y José como buen fotógrafo comienza a tomar fotografías del oso Teddy y ni bebé oso. — Juro que no lo sabía, Ana… Todo esto ha sido una casualidad… si lo hubiese sabido… —Se calla al instante de decirme, pero puedo imaginar lo que es.

—No hubiese quedado perfecto… Es el regalo perfecto para mi bebé. ¡Le fascina! — Le digo señalando a Ted quien comienza a abrazar y jugar con su nuevo oso de peluche.

Lucy vuelve a explicar que fue un regalo elegido por los O 'Brian y comienza a decirme cosas sobre mi otra prima, Meg. Ella es unos años menor que yo y al parecer está estudiando en la universidad de Washington, Ella estudia literatura, al igual que yo lo hice, aunque ella no se fue por la literatura inglesa en específico. También está tomando algunos cursos de economía. Fue el trato que hizo con su primo, para que él le pagara los estudios y venir a este país. Ella trata de explicarme algo sobre él pero al parecer tiene un fuero interno que le dice que no debe, ya que cada vez que lo intenta se calla y enseguida trata de cambiar la conversación intentando de que no nos demos cuenta.

Grace entra a la sala y saluda a José y a Lucy, enseguida el medico en ella comienza a evaluarla como alguna vez hizo conmigo. Lucy también la observa detenidamente.

— Muy bien, tal vez fue una baja de presión, causado tal vez por el cambio de clima o por fuertes emociones, de seguro tu haz tenido un poco de ambas, ¿No es así? — Pregunta Grace a Lucy con su dulzura habitual. Esta asiente y la mira fijamente. José está muy al pendiente de Lucy también tiene una mirada muy sobreprotectora con ella…

Estos son momentos, los que a veces pueden parecer insignificantes para todos, que otra vez mi dulce cincuenta viene a mi mente, haciendo que mi corazón palpite de alegría. Él está conmigo a cada paso que doy, en cada instante, cada vez que veo su hermoso rostro en nuestro hijo. En momentos como este sé, que mientras lo tenga en mi corazón Christian estará presente y cada gesto de cualquier persona, siempre me hará recordarlo.

Tomo a mi hijo del suelo cuando Grace nos pide un momento a solas con Lucy, llevándola a una de las habitaciones de invitados, de seguro para examinarla con más detenimiento. Ray acompaña a José se van al jardín de seguro para seguir tomando fotos. Teddy, no quiere dejar a su nuevo amigo en la sala, pero no puedo cargar con dos osos al mismo tiempo… Elliot me ayuda con Ted, mientras recojo al Teddy de juguete.

— Tienes razón, Ana. Fue el regalo perfecto. —dice Elliot viendo el Peluche. —Ni Mia pensó en algo así. —Dice riéndose. Haciendo que yo también lo haga.

— Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Mia? — Pregunto.

— Esta con Ethan. — Dice Kate. —Al parecer tienen año y medio que contarse. Esa ha sido una conversación muy amena.

— Bueno, vayamos a ver lo que mi cuñado quiere con tu cuñada, Kate. —Dice Elliot en tono de burla. — ¿Ya puedo jugar a las carreras con Ted, Ana?

— Porque no esperas una cuantas fotografías más, hasta el momento del pastel. —Le digo. En realidad no quiero que le arruine el traje a Teddy, pero lo hará de todos modos.

— Juega bonito, niño Elliot. No querrás que la mami de tu amiguito se enfade contigo y llame a tu mami. — Dice Kate divertida.

— ¡Pero si sería muy divertido! —Dice Elliot haciendo una chistosa voz de niño. — ¡Eres una aguafiestas! —Le dice a Kate.

— ¡Tranquilo bebito!... Te prometo que si te comportas te daré tu biberón esta noche. — Le responde Kate con picardía. Elliot se descoloca y ve hacia los lados.

— ¿Puedo tomar del envase? —Pregunta, con la misma voz infantil lo que hace que Kate suelte la risa. Seguida de Teddy.

— Has sido un niño muy malo Elliot Grey… Has dejado sola a mami… Mami está molesta. —Dice Kate en doble sentido. No sé si reírme o espantarme, pero mi cara de seguro está roja como un tomate.

— Por favorr, Mami… ¿Me das mi biberón? — Dice Elliot con cara angelical y con esa voz de niño muy cómica.

— Ya veremos niño…. Ya veremos… —Dice Kate.

— ¡Oigan Tortolos! ¡Tienen a mi hijo oyendo lo que planean! —Les reprendo.

— No creo que un niño de un año sepa realmente de lo que hablamos, a no ser eso, que el tío Elliot también toma biberón… Muy rico… —Dice Elliot dirigiéndose a Teddy quien está muerto de la risa.

— ¡Elliot! —Lo reprendo nuevamente.

— Cálmate, Ana. No creo que entienda nada.

— Si, lo sé. Ha de estar pensando… ¡Mi tío Elliot es un tonto! — Le suelto.

— Pues no sería hijo de Christian si no fuese así. — Me dice nostálgico y sin ironías. — Pensaba que todo lo que hacía era una tontería, nunca quiso seguirme en mis juegos. Solo compartía con el si era en su departamento, los fines de semana viendo algún partido o jugando con el play station… creo que lo compró para mí porque a él no le gustaba mucho… era malísimo. — Me dice observando a mi hijo, luego lo abraza y le da un enorme beso en su cabecita.

Es verdad que todos hemos perdido una parte de nosotros que nunca volverá. Grace y Carrick perdieron a un hijo, Elliot y Mia a su Hermano, yo al amor de mi vida y Teddy… Teddy a un padre que nunca supo que él venía en camino…

— Bueno, hoy no es un día para ponerse tristes. — Dice Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos. — Elliot, tus abuelos están aquí y ni siquiera han visto al cumpleañero… ¡y no te atrevas a arruinarle el traje!

Elliot toma a mi niño y se dirige al jardín para saludar.

— Tranquila tía Kate, no lo voy a ensuciar…. ¡Tío Lelliot quiere su biberón! —Dice Elliot dirigiéndose a Teddy que está muy divertido con su tío.

Kate y yo nos reímos y enseguida le seguimos hacia donde está la verdadera acción.

 **POV Lucy**

Me siento como a un cordero que va mansamente al matadero. Estoy detrás de la señora de la casa, la madre de Angel, dirigiéndome hacia una de las habitaciones. Varias veces tuve que reprimir mi fuero interno por no contarle la verdad a Ana. Quería decirle que el padre de su hijo no estaba muerto, quería decirle lo que Meg y yo hicimos para sobrevivir. Pero me falto valor. El coraje que siempre pensé que tenía, aun en los momentos donde más acorralada estaba.

Mientras subimos puedo ver las imágenes en la pared, fotografías de su familia… veo una de sus tres hijos jugando en el jardín, otra de todos ellos como familia, hay muchas de sus otros hijos y una de él. Angel, vestido de traje y corbata. En impecable estilo de masculinidad. Veo esa foto y lo comparo con la persona a quien llamo primo. No se parece demasiado. Su espesa barba y su largo cabello, ahora cubren su guapo rostro. Nunca lo he visto usar una corbata, ni siquiera el día que lo encontramos en esas montañas… Al principio vivía atormentado por sueños y eventos incomprensibles para él, pero en el momento en que decidió dejar atrás todo su pasado, a pesar de las consecuencias. Casi por arte de magia se disiparon… ahora solo tiene uno que otro sueño malo durante la semana… creo. No estoy segura, pero creo que se ha aceptado en su nueva vida.

En aquel entonces, pensé que si nos abandonaba volveríamos a estar como antes, solas y desprotegidas, en realidad pensé que lo haría, que se iría sin decir nada, pero me sorprendió que al saber la verdad, tomó la resolución de seguir como un O'Brian.

— ¡Era muy guapo mi hijo! ¿No es así? — Pregunta la señora Grey haciendo que me exalte. —Elliot me dice que lo conociste.

— ¡No! — miento. — Cuando llegamos al país se corrió la noticia del accidente… —Le digo, aunque ni Meg ni yo tuvimos ni puñetera idea de quien era, si no meses después. — Nos conmovió su muerte…. Tiene razón, era un hombre muy guapo.

— Sí que lo era, y un gran niño. Es difícil en momentos como este, que festejamos el cumpleaños de su hijo, no anhelar que estuviera aquí, festejando con nosotros. — Dice la señora Grey.

— Vi que parecía frio y distante en algunas de las fotos que vimos mi hermana y yo en televisión… — Le digo para hacer conversación, es cierto que Angel no es ninguna pera en dulce y tal vez ella sepa el porqué.

— Esa era solo su máscara de empresario. Mi bebe siempre fue muy formal, solo le costaba expresar cariño con palabras… Lo siento, apenas te conozco, pero siento que podría confiar en ti. — Dice la señora Grey. — Él podía darle esa cara arrogante al mundo, pero yo sabía que no era verdad… — La veo observando el retrato y acerca su mano al mentón de la fotografía, como deseando acariciar a su hijo en carne y hueso. Ese gesto me destruye aún más, esta mujer parece ser una madre devota hacia su hijo fallecido. Pienso que madre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de mimarme como ella hubiese querido, yo nunca se lo permití, estaba tan recelosa de todo… de mi padre, de la vida y la falta de oportunidades que tuve… Hoy al ver a la Señora Grey en este simple acto de veneración, es cuando extraño más a mi madre.

Ella hace su trabajo de examinarme, resulta ser que se me bajo la presión, ella asegura que puede ser por el tiempo de carretera y/o tal vez las emociones que he recibido al reencontrarme con mi prima y mi tío… Pero yo sé mejor, fue el enterarme que estoy en la mismísima casa de los padres de Angel, lo que ocasionó mi mareo.

Bajamos nuevamente hacia la sala de antes, ella me platica de la casa, su trabajo, me dice que pronto conoceré a su esposo, quien estaba trabajando en algo en el despacho con el tío Ray. Poco a poco comienzo a sentirme en confianza, pero en verdad me urge estar en los brazos consoladores de José.

Mientras bajamos oímos a una señora uniformada, que parece ser la asistente de la casa, discutir con una señora de melena rubia.

— Señora, no tiene autorización para venir. — Le dice.

— ¡Soy amiga de la familia! Solo vine a saludar. — Exclama la mujer con voz imperativa y autosuficiente. No sé quién sea. aún no he visto su rostro.

— Pero que pasa aquí… ¡Elena!... no deberías de estar aquí. Es el cumpleaños de mi nieto, y sabes que su madre no te tolera… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta la señora Grey con toda la educación que le es posible, aunque suena exasperada.

La mujer voltea para ver a la señora Grey y es allí cuando veo su rostro… un rostro que nunca olvidaré, aunque solo lo vi una vez….

 **¡MADAME!…**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

¡MADAME! …

¡Dios Mío! Se todas las cosa que creía imposible en este momento, están pasando todas a la vez… y al mismo tiempo. Acabo de hacer el amor con el hombre más tierno y maravilloso del mundo e inmediatamente después, me doy cuenta que me llevaba a la mismísima casa de Angel. Claro, él no lo sabía, pero no puedo dejar de darme cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo.

— ¡Elena! No deberías haber venido. Es el cumpleaños de mi nieto y a su madre no le agradas. —Le dice la señora Grey.

—Lo lamento, Grace. No lo sabía… Me enteré que habían organizado que vinieran algunos niños de la fundación y pensé que era para fines publicitarios. Aunque me extrañó que no me dijeras, puesto que ahora soy yo la que está a cargo de esto. — Dice Elena. Yo me le quedo observando e intento no parecer asustada. Al parecer no me ha notado y ruego a Dios que siga siendo de esa manera.

—Lo sé y lo lamento. Carrick y Taylor fueron los que organizaron que vinieran los niños… ha sido en realidad una alegría verlos correr por todo el jardín… ¡Me recuerda cuando mis hijos eran pequeños!... — Dice la señora Grey. — Todo fue muy repentino y deje eso en sus manos mientras ayudaba a Mia con los preparativos…

— Si, es solo que siendo la organizadora de los eventos y coordinadora, la fundación debe mantenerme al tanto de estas cosas Grace. Estamos hablando de niños, no pedazos de carne. —Le dice. Siento una furia desmedida al mencionar esas palabras…. Como se atreve esta Mujer, que una vez intentó venderme a mí y a mi hermana, como prostitutas… decir esas cosas.

— _¡Cada ladrón Juzga por su condición! —_ Dice la voz de Susan en algún lugar de mi subconsciente. Y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

— Nuevamente te digo que lo siento, Elena. —Dice la señora Grace exasperada. — ¡pero estoy segura que Carrick agilizó todos los permisos necesarios que exige la ley, de hecho los niños vinieron junto con dos asistentes sociales, que estoy segura, están monitoreando todo lo referente a los niños… para tu tranquilidad, también están todo un servicio de seguridad en la fiesta, que no permitirá que pase nada con esos niños… Lo que si puede pasar, es que Ana te encuentre aquí… Por favor, te pido que te marches.

—Lo lamento, Grace. Pero sabes que debo estar enterada de todo este tipo de cosas… no solo estoy haciendo la organización de la fiesta de beneficencia para la fundación, sino que además estoy al frente de ella, te recuerdo que tú y Carrick me endosaron esto hace un año… y yo me lo he tomado muy a pecho. Necesito inspeccionar personalmente lo que pasa. — Le dice Elena a la señora Grey. Puedo notar en su tono de voz que parece ofendida…

— Déjame hablar primero con Ana, Elena. Como ya te dije ella no quiere nada que ver contigo y creo que sabes por qué. No estoy dispuesta a perder nuevamente a mi nieto por una enemistad que ni si quiera sé a santo de qué sucedió. — Dice la señora Grace mientras yo sigilosamente me oculto lo más posible de ese personaje nefasto. No deseo que me reconozca de ninguna manera.

— Sabes que digo exactamente lo que pienso, Grace. Y me precio de conocer a las personas y de ser tu amiga, y como tal, debo decirte la verdad y las cosas como son: Esa niña les ha metido a ti y a Carrick gato por liebre… Ese niño al que llamas nieto no es hijo de Christian ¡Por Dios! ¡Si ni siquiera las cuentas cuadran, Grace! … Tú eres médico, sabes lo que estoy diciéndote.

Es evidente que Madame no solo es una mujer inescrupulosa sino que además es una cobra ponzoñosa, no se la razón que tiene Ana para enemistarse con esta mujer, pero puedo decir que comparto su sentir un ciento por ciento… yo se mejor, esta mujer es mala. Ella junto con la vieja gorda y Mike querían vendernos al mejor postor como pedazos de carne… ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas de Ana?... Hasta yo me di cuenta que ese niño es el vivo retrato de Angel o Christian como lo llaman.

— Deja de decir esas cosas, Elena. Te puedo asegurar que sé perfectamente que él es mi nieto. No solo por que como tú dices, soy médico y se sacar las cuentas… Ted fue un bebé prematuro y también solo basta verlo para saber que es hijo de Christian, ese bebe es su vivo retrato. — Dice la señora Grace en un tono educado pero molesto.

— Lo siento, Grace. Pero no lo creo. Tus ansias de que tu hijo este vivo te ha hecho ver lo que no es y la verdad lo lamento por ti y por todos ustedes… Esa mujer se apoderará del imperio que Christian formó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella acabará con el verdadero legado que tu hijo dejó. — Le dice. — Conocí a tu hijo demasiado bien, como para decirte estas cosas ahora. Permíteme decir te que…

— No, Elena. No te lo permito. ¡Tú no conociste a mi hijo mejor que yo que soy su madre!… Tal vez no lo traje al mundo, pero él era mío. ¡Mi Bebé! Sé exactamente cuáles eran sus problemas. Y ni tú, ni nadie puede decir lo contrario. Solo su padre y yo criamos a ese muchacho y lo convertimos en el hombre que fue… Fueron los valores, la educación y el amor que le brindo esta familia quien lo hizo ser quien era… no tú… ni nadie más.

La señora Grey ha perdido toda la compostura que tenía al decirle esas palabras a esa mujer. Quien la ve con suspicacia, ella ha enmudecido frente a la diatriba de la señora Grey, puedo notar su rostro de serpiente, zigzagueando, pensando cómo dar el siguiente zarpazo sin ser herida, o retirarse con dignidad.

—Lamento si te he ofendido. — Dice. —Solo pretendía que abrieras lo ojos, pero sé cuándo no me quieren en un lugar… me marcho. Pero debo volver por esos niños… ahora son mi responsabilidad. Esperare a un par de horas y llamaré a la fundación para saber por qué no se me informo de esto. —Dice haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia la fiesta. — ¡Querré ver la documentación necesaria para traer aquí a esos niños, Grace!

— Le pediré a Carrick que prepare todo. La fiesta terminara a lo sumo en un par de horas, podrás esperarlos en la entrada cuando todo haya terminado. —Le dice la señora Grace aun molesta. — Lamento que las cosas se dieran así en primer lugar, Elena. Pero no voy a consentir que te inmiscuyas en temas que solo le conciernen a mi familia… y muy a tu pesar, Anastasia ahora es parte de esta familia, no solo por ser la madre de mi nieto. Si no porque mi mismo hijo la incluyo en sus planes, antes de fallecer. Mi hijo era un hombre muy organizado.

El rostro de mMadame se desfigura al escuchar la afirmación de la madre de Angel. Creo que no se imaginaba eso. Ella se retira con recelo sin decir una palabra y yo estoy más que aliviada de que no se paró para fijarse en mí. Veo a la señora Grace molesta pero también voluble, al igual que yo… aunque sea por diferentes razones. Ella siente que la estoy observando y se vuelve para luego acercarse a mí.

— Lamento que hayas oído todo eso. — Me dice. Yo tengo ganas de decirle todo lo que se de esa mujer, todo lo que puede pasar si ella entrega a esos niños, pero mi falta de valor aparece de nuevo, como una sombra que se apodera de mí, invade mi cuerpo y hace que me sienta acorralada en las oscuras nebulosas de mis pensamientos. Adsorbiendo mi valentía dándole entrada al mi inminente pánico.

— Lo… Lo lamento, no pretendía escuchar…. Es que… me congele. — Le digo para ser sincera, porque eso fue básicamente lo que pasó, aunque las razones ella las desconozca.

De una habitación de la planta baja sale un hombre de unos cuarenta años, algo fornido, en un traje gris. Él se acerca la señora Grey

— ¿Señora Grey? Gail me avisó lo que acaba de pasar. No quise importunar. — Le dice.

— Descuida, Taylor. Voy a necesitar toda la documentación y permisos de los niños para venir al cumpleaños de Ted… Al parecer me he hecho de enemiga a la actual encargada de mi propia fundación benéfica… ¡Espero que todo esté en regla!

— ¡Lo está! la documentación está en el escritorio del despacho del señor Grey, cuando quiera se lo entregaré. — Le responde.

— Estará bien ahí por ahora, Taylor. Te haré saber cuándo la necesites… ¡Oh! Déjame presentarte a Lucia O`Brian, ella es la novia de José el amigo de Ana y casualmente también es su prima. — Le dice.

El señor Taylor me mira con suspicacia, como si ya me conociera… pero juro que en mi vida es la primera vez que lo veo.

— ¡Es un placer, señorita O`Brian! — Me contesta al fin, dándome la mano que yo cortésmente acepto.

— Bueno quizás deberíamos unirnos a la fiesta. — Dice la señora Grace tomando mi mano para dirigirme hacia el jardín, donde está la verdadera acción.

— Las acompañaré, señora. — Dice Taylor. —Debo ir a comprobar a Sophie.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el jardín y me siento en una mesa con donde se encuentra Ana, el tío Ray, su amiga Kate, un señor rubio y dos personas mayores… no hay rastro de José en esta mesa.

Luego, la señora Grey me presenta al señor rubio como su esposo, además de la los señores Trevelyan. Me siento cada vez más incómoda en este lugar… Todos están aquí en familia celebrando el cumpleaños del hijo de Christian Grey… y Angel… Angel desconoce que tiene una vida y un hijo que es su vivo retrato.

— Carrick, necesito decirte algo importante… ¿Me acompañas por favor? — Le dice a su esposo quien enseguida se levanta de la mesa pidiendo disculpas siguiendo a su esposa hacia dentro de la casa.

La cabeza me da vueltas de pensar en que lio me he vuelto a meter… Ahora entiendo él porque Meg y Angel estuvieron tan molestos conmigo cuando casi unilateralmente tome la decisión de ocultarle la verdad… ¡Arruine la vida! No solo la de Angel, si no también la de Ana y la de toda esta familia, solo por el temor de vernos a mí y a mi hermana solos nuevamente y sin nadie a quien recurrir…

También, está la otra cosa. Esa mujer estaba aquí… ella no me reconoció, pero yo si… no sé qué hacer al respecto. Tal vez Ana pueda ayudarme si le digo… ella parece tiene una verdadera animadversión por esa mujer y no la culpo. Pero después recuerdo que debo decirle algo importante. .. Algo que volverá a cambiar su vida por completo… un secreto que ahora no me corresponde decir, pero que hoy más que nunca está carcomiéndome por dentro.

¿Dónde está José?... ¡Necesito estar con él! ¡Necesito salir de aquí!

— ¿Dónde está José? —Pregunto a Ana. Ella me señala hacia el área de juego donde están todos los niños, José está tomando fotografías de toda la fiesta, y de Teddy jugando con su tío jugando con él. Parecen muy felices y despreocupados en ese momento…

Me gustaría pararme de la mesa e ir corriendo hacia él pero mis piernas están templando. Necesito calmarme un momento y asimilar todo lo que está pasando en este preciso momento. El tío Ray está hablando de pasar las navidades en Seattle mientras que yo le respondo que nosotros pasaremos solo los tres, mi hermana Meg está ideando una linda navidad para compensar a Angel de alguna manera lo que nos ha pasado.

— Lo entiendo… — Dice tío Ray... — Tampoco nosotros pasamos buenas fiestas el año pasado… espero que este año sea diferente. Estoy seguro que para mi nieto lo será… — Dice riendo.

La señora Adele, está muy emocionada viendo a su bisnieto jugar con su tío. Entre ella y el señor Trevelyan tienen un peculiar juego de palabras entre ellos.

— ¡Ana! ¿Podrías venir por favor? —Dice la señora Grey quien regresa a la mesa para llevarse a Ana. Creo que eso tiene que ver con Madame… debo ser muy cautelosa al respecto y pensar en lo que voy a hacer. En este instante solo se me ocurre llamar a Meg.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **POV de Lucy**

Llamo a Meg en un intento de que ella me dé una solución para salir de este embrollo, nunca he pedido su consejo pero a fin de cuenta ella es mi hermana y es la única persona que entenderá lo que ocurre. Me voy hacia un lugar apartado de la fiesta.

— ¡Megan! — Le digo al escuchar que toma la llamada.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lucy? —Pregunta. Del otro lado se escucha a Angel preguntar que les pareció el regalo que enviamos.

— Dile que era e regalo perfecto. —Le digo. — Meg, necesito regresar a Portland… —Sale de mi boca inesperadamente.

— ¿Porque? ¿Qué sucede? …

—Es muy largo de explicar. — Le digo. — En cuanto tenga la oportunidad saldré de aquí. Te lo explicaré cuando vuelva… Adiós, Meg. — cuelgo la llamada sin dejarla decir nada más. En ese momento se exactamente lo que debo hacer.

Había pensado, que esta noche seria maravillosa. La primera noche que pasaría al lado del hombre al quien amo… volteo a verlo con su cámara y él voltea instintivamente para verme, pregunta con voz baja desde lo lejos.

— ¿Todo bien? — Yo asiento con la cabeza pero mis emociones me traicionan en la decisión que acabo de tomar…

— ¡Te Amo! —Le digo también en un susurro. Él sonríe para seguir con las fotos de los niños.

Me dirijo hacia la entrada donde está el coche de José y veo a una mujer hablando con el señor Taylor. Su voz hace que me cuele un frio en toda mi columna y retrocedo para no ser vista.

— Le pido que por favor entregue mi teléfono. Es una verdadera injusticia lo que se está cometiendo con mi persona… — Dice la voz de la mujer.

— Su teléfono se le entregará pronto. Justo cuando se retire, señora. Por ahora siga realizando su trabajo, sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer lo que hizo, hay medidas de seguridad muy estrictas en esta casa y usted como una invitada tiene que respetarlas. — Dice Taylor.

Me acerco para ver su rostro… Lo sabía… ella ha cambiado su aspecto, ya no es tan obesa como solía ser y ahora se ve mejor arreglada que antes. Pero su rostro. Ese rosto lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del planeta. Es la cara que muchas veces me ha atacado en sueños jurando venganza por la muerte de su hijo. ¡Esa mujer no es más que la mismísima madre de Mike!

Mi corazón y mi cuerpo entran en pánico cuando la veo salir por el otro lado del jardín hacia a fiesta. Taylor se acerca a mí y me mira con preocupación.

— ¿Se siente bien, señorita O'Brian? — Pregunta. Ero por alguna razón no puedo contestarle en este momento, siento que no puedo respirar, el me ayuda a calmarme, intentando que camine y respire.

— Gracias. — Le digo cuando consigo un poco de calma.

— ¿Necesita algo, Señorita O'Brian?

— ¡Necesito salir de aquí! —Le digo sin pensar en nada más. Él me observa insistentemente.

— ¿Conoce a esa mujer, señorita O'Brian? — Pregunta sin miramientos.

— De… ¿de qué habla? — Le pregunto. — Yo solo… no me siento bien, necesito salir, irme a mi casa. —Le digo.

— Señorita O´Brian, le diré al señor Rodríguez que se siente mal, así podrán irse.

— ¡No! … no… no es necesario… solo dígame dónde puedo ubicar un taxi u algo que me lleve a una estación de regreso a Portland…

— Espere un momento, señorita… Le prometo que en cuanto corten el pastel, enviare personalmente a alguien que la lleve sin que nadie se dé cuenta… pero Señorita O'Brian, le dejare mi número telefónico, si necesita de algo, o alguien a quien acudir… por favor llame y veré que puedo hacer por usted. — Su ofrecimiento es sincero, eso puedo percibirlo de alguna manera… le doy las gracias y me acompaña nuevamente a la mesa de invitados, creo que en cierta forma él sabe lo que ocurre, por qué tratamos de que no quede a la vista de la madre de Mike en ningún momento… o tal vez es mi imaginación.

Ana sale molesta de la casa con la señora Grey, esta intenta calmarla de algún modo pero no lo logra… Luego va hacia una chica que está conversando con el que parece es su novio en la entrada del área de juegos. Y luego se acerca a la mesa.

— ¡Ya es hora de picar el pastel!... Los niños tiraran la piñata y luego podremos cantar el cumpleaños. — afirma.

— Pero aun no son las 5 — Dice Elliot detrás de ella. — ¡No seas así, Ana! Teddy y yo nos estamos divirtiendo.

— Los niños de la fundación se tienen que ir… Pronto vendrán por ellos. — Dice Ana. — Quiero que por lo menos se vayan con sus sorpresas y que hayan comido del pastel… después que se vayan podrás seguir jugando, Elliot.

Elliot le da una mirada furtiva a su madre, quien asiente con la cabeza en silencio, lo que me indica que es mejor no discutir con mi prima en estos momentos.

— ¿Estas bien, Lucy? — Se acerca José a preguntar.

— Sí, estoy bien. — Miento. — Solo algo cansada, no sé qué me pasa…

— Te diré que. En cuanto la fiesta termine tú y yo nos iremos a un hotel. Sé que Kate me invitó a su departamento pero no me siento del todo cómodo con eso. Mañana en la mañana regresaremos a Portland. — Me dice inquietante. José sabe que algo pasa…

— No, José. Sera mejor que tú te quedes… ¡Yo debo irme! — Le digo.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Alguien te molesto? — Pregunta. — si es así voy a…

— ¡No, José! Es que desde que llegamos, no me he sentido muy bien, creo que la doctora tiene razón y han sido muchas emociones… ¡Me regresaré a Portland!

— Espera, Lucy. ¡Nos iremos…! yo te traje, así que yo te llevare. Solo espera a que el pastel sea picado para terminar con las fotos… ya luego podemos irnos.

Me siento tan agradecida en este momento por tenerlo a mi lado, por tratar de comprenderme, aun cuando sé que no tiene ni puñetera idea de lo que me pasa. Pero ya es una decisión tomada… y por mucho que me pese… Debo dejarlo ir… ya no solo es Angel el implicado, ni siguiera soy yo... si esta mujer me descubre… también irá tras de Meg.

Una vez que la piñata es tumbada, y José se absorta en sus fotografías, todos se reúnen para cantar el cumpleaños y yo me dirijo sigilosamente hacia el coche de José a sacar mis cosas. El señor Taylor, fiel a su palabra, hace que uno de sus hombres me lleve a una estación de autobuses para dirigirme directo a Portland.

— Por favor, señor… Dígale a José que me perdone. — Le digo a Taylor. Este asiente y me deja ir.

 **POV Anastasia**

— ¡Ana! ¿Podrías venir por favor? —Dice Grace y yo asiento. Me levanto de la mesa para ir con ella a donde sea que este Carrick que presumo es en su despacho. Eso me indica que algo pasó. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la odiosa mujer de la fundación?

Encontramos a Carrick, muy molesto revolviendo las cosas en su escritorio. Empieza a pilar alguna de sus carpetas, y organiza otras…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto. Tanto Carrick como Grace se ven las caras y eso es señal de que lo que me dirán, no me va a gustar. Ya he aprendido a conocer las actitudes de los miembros de esta familia, muy bien. Grace tomo aire y parece que es ella la que ocurre.

— ¡Elena estuvo aquí! — Me espeta.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Paso de la incertidumbre a la rabia de una manera radical. — ¿Dónde está esa perra? — ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de arruinarle el día a mi hijo? Grace y Carrick se me quedan mirando ante mi improperio.

—La despaché. — Dice Grace. — Pero me ella regresará. Ella es ahora la encargada de la fundación, y al parecer a Carrick se le olvido informarle que los niños venían, ella volverá para llevárselos y por la documentación respectiva… no me lo dijo con palabras, pero tuvimos un impase y casi amenazó con demandarnos si no teníamos todos los papeles en regla.

— Es increíble que siendo los fundadores, no tengamos ni siquiera una cortesía de dejar que la fiesta termine en paz. — Dice Carrick. — Grace, te juro que ella sabía… no le dije personalmente, pero siendo la directora ahora su asistente tuvo que haberle dicho… aquí está toda la documentación, ¡Está en regla! La de los 15 niños. —Extiende un folder con documentos a Grace.

— Como ya te dije, ella y yo tuvimos algunas palabras subidas de tono… era algo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo. ¡Ella se hizo la ofendida… por eso es todo esto! — Dice Grace.

¡Claro que se hizo la ofendida! la muy perra… de seguro habrá intentado tomar el dominio de Grace apelando a su vieja amistad. En realidad estoy agradecida de que no traten de ocultar esto de mí.

— Gracias por decirme. — Les digo.

— Ella volverá pronto por esos niños… y por la bendita documentación. — Dice Carrick. — Llamare a Juez Newman de los tribunales de menores, solo para estar seguro de que todo está en orden, Grace. Pero si por mí fuera haría que esa mujer dimitiera ahora mismo… no me gusta cómo está llevando lo que tú y yo creamos con nuestras propias manos.

— Ya lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo para eso… en realidad no he tenido la cabeza fría para centrarme en el manejo de la fundación. — Dice Grace. — Ya pensaremos en algo, lo que no quiero en realidad Ana, es que esto sea un problema que termine arruinando la hermosa fiesta de Teddy.

Estoy molesta, pero ella tiene razón. Mi hijo se está divirtiendo como nunca y nadie tiene derecho de arruinarle su fiesta y mucho menos la bruja… ¿Cómo fue que llego a ser la encargada de Afrontarlo juntos? … Ella a cargo de niños...

¡OH no!… NO, Anastasia. No pienses en eso… es demasiado para similar tan pronto… el solo pensarlo me da asco. Y hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hijo. —Dice la voz de mi conciencia. —Le doy la razón.

— Acompáñame, Grace. —Le digo. —Le diremos a Mia que es hora de tumbar la piñata y picar el pastel. Por lo menos que os niños se vayan con toda la experiencia de un cumpleaños completo… eso me dará tiempo a llevar a Ted arriba por una siesta que estoy segura que necesita. — Ella y Carrick asienten de acuerdo conmigo.

Nos dirigimos al jardín y me acerco a Mia y a Ethan junto con Grace.

— ¡Ya es hora de terminar la fiesta! — Le digo a Mia.

— ¡Que! Pero si ni siquiera he jugado con él! — replica Mia.

— Pues dejaste que Elliot se llevara toda la diversión mientras charlabas con Ethan. — Le Digo. — Pronto vienen a llevarse a los niños de la fundación, y no quiero que se vayan sin antes tumbar la piñata y picar el pastel, así que… Tía Mia, haga su magia. — Le digo intentando ser lo más dulce posible, aunque por dentro me esté muriendo de rabia. Pero Mia no tiene la culpa de mi mal humor.

Mientras ella organiza a los niños para la piñata yo me dirijo a la mesa para comunicarle a la familia.

— ¡Ya es hora de picar el pastel!... Los niños tiraran la piñata y luego podremos cantar el cumpleaños. — Les digo rápidamente.

— Pero aun no son las 5 — Dice Elliot, quien está detrás de mí. — ¡No seas así, Ana! Teddy y yo nos estamos divirtiendo.

— Los niños de la fundación se tienen que ir… Pronto vendrán por ellos. — Les digo sin hace mucho hincapié en lo que realmente sucede. — Quiero que por lo menos se vayan con sus sorpresas y que hayan comido del pastel… después que se vayan podrás seguir jugando, Elliot.

— ¡Oh, no! Ahora es mi turno — dice Mia. — Ana todo está listo para la piñata — asiento y tomo a mi hijo de los brazos de Elliot para acompañarlo.

Tumbar la piñata fue de lo más divertido, mi niño estaba fascinado con los dulces que salían de ella y que sus tíos estaban felices de recoger para él. Lo que más me emocionó fue ver las caritas de felicidad de todos los niños que estaban allí, en ese momento supe que fue una buena decisión hacer esto antes de que vinieran a recogerlos para interrumpir toda la emoción de un cumpleaños.

Terminamos de cantar el cumpleaños y mi hijo y yo soplamos la única velita del pastel. Toda la familia está alrededor de él cantando y felicitándolo, por un momento mi niño se siente abrumado de tanta efusividad y comienza a llorar en mi regazo.

Todos sus abuelos y tíos lo felicitan, mi niño esta raramente tímido al respecto, aunque solo es su primer año, creo que se siente abrumado por toda la experiencia del cumpleaños que su tía preparo. Mia corta un pedazo de pastel especialmente grande y se lo enseña a Teddy. Él no sabe en realidad que es, todavía no me atrevo darle ese tipo de comidas, pero pone los ojos como platos y se va con ella emocionado.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **POV Anastasia**

— Ana, ¿Has visto a Lucy? — Pregunta un alarmado José. Después de cantar cumpleaños. — Dijo que se sentía indispuesta y creo que ya debemos irnos…

— Pero… pensé que se quedarían con Kate. —Le digo.

— ¡No! Ella quiere regresar, y la verdad la veo como que tenemos que hacerlo. ¡No sé qué le sucede! Pero desde que llego la noté algo distante… y no es que yo haya hecho mucho, pase todo el día divertido con Elliot y tu bebé… Por ciento Ana, ¡Esta precioso!... Ese carácter de seguro lo saco de ti. —Me dice.

Las apariencias engañan… pienso.

— Gracias, José. Te ayudaré a encontrar a Lucy. Dejo a Teddy en manos de Mia, mientras ayudo a José.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos tratando de encontrar a Lucy, hasta que Taylor se me acerca para hacerme saber que el la mando a Portland con Ryan. Se encontraba en muy mal estado y ella solo quería ir a casa, así que Taylor le facilito el salir de aquí.

— Lo lamento. —Dice Taylor con pesar. — Me dijo que la disculpara, en especial con el señor Rodríguez.

— No entiendo por qué ella hace este tipo de cosas, Ana. Estábamos tan bien esta mañana… Estaba logrando que accediera a vivir juntos. — Me dice con indignación. — ¡En realidad me gusta la chica, Ana! Mucho. Pero creo que tiene serios problemas que tiene que solucionar, primero.

— ¡No te rindas tan rápido José! Tú y ella apenas llevan poco tiempo saliendo… —Le digo. —Ella ha tenido muchos cambios en su vida últimamente, por lo que Ray me ha contado. — Ella vino de Irlanda con su hermana, para encontrarse con Ray y un primo de ellos… Lucy me dijo que cuando llegaron, el primo había tenido un accidente… pero no quiso decir más.

—Eso es otra cosa que me intriga, ese primo que no sé de donde han salido… ni ellas lo conocían cuando llegaron al país. Pero ahora de una forma que no comprendo, muy sutilmente se ha adueñado de sus vidas. Las domina de una manera que aun no entiendo. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Lucy primero piensa que debe consultárselo a Angel. — Dice molesto.

— ¿Angel?... ¿Lo conoces? —Pregunto.

— No. Lucy dice que es muy huraño… estuvo hospitalizado un buen tiempo el año pasado y estuvo en silla de ruedas. Lucy dice que no le gustaba que lo vieran así. Así que Meg se encargaba de todos los negocios… Es ella la que da la cara en ellos.

Pobre hombre, tal vez no es tan déspota como José lo dice.

— No creo que sea tan así como lo describes, José. —Le digo. — Si fuera así, tú nunca te hubieras acercado a Lucy. Además, fue una linda casualidad que se conocieran. —Le sonrío.

— Sí. Fui yo quien le recomendó a Ray para los muebles del cafetín. — Me dice. — En lo que leyó el nombre supo que Ray era su tío… Así nos conocimos. — Me dice sonriente al recordar.

José está enamorado. Realmente enamorado de Lucy. Se le ilumina la cara cada vez que habla de ella. Siento un especial alivio que el deseo que tenía conmigo, era solo un engaño a sí mismo. Él estaba esperando por Lucy, así como yo espere por Christian… no me gustaría que él tuviera el mismo final que Christian y yo.

— ¡Quédate en Seattle esta noche, José! — Le digo. — Ya mañana, te regresaras a Portland y hablaras con ella… pero por ahora dale un poco de espacio para aclarar cualquier cosa que pase por su mente en estos momentos.

— ¡Tal vez tengas razón! … —Me dice al fin… debo darle algo de tiempo, ya mañana la llamaré y hablare con ella…

Nos dirigimos a la sala mientras el equipo de seguridad lo prepara todo para entregar a los niños a la bruja, en realidad siento un vacío y miedo por esos niños en manos de esa perra. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, si así fuera Taylor ya me hubiera dicho que debería que hacer, él sabe la verdad tanto como yo, o por lo menos eso creo. De seguro sabe lo que hay que saber de ese personaje nefasto.

Al entrar a la sala, vemos a Mia encantada de la vida, ella le ha cambiado el traje, por algo más ligero, y le dió un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate a Teddy, este se abalanza a él con las manos y empieza a comerlo muy enérgicamente.

— Mia es un bebe, no puedes darle tanto dulce de comer. —La regaño, pero es inevitable reírme ante un Teddy todo bañado de pastel muy entretenido comiéndolo, ¡Se ve tan tierno! José como buen fotógrafo hace captura del momento.

—Es su cumpleaños. — Dice Mia divertida. — Déjalo estar… tienes los otros 365 días para ponerlo en el régimen que tú y mamá le han puesto a este pobre angelito. ¿No es así, mi vida? —Pregunta a Ted, pero este está demasiado ocupado como para siquiera sonreírle. En realidad solo tiene su vista en un punto fijo… ¡Chocolate! Hasta que puede ver nuestras caras y sonríe al verse descubierto en su travesura.

Resulto que todos estábamos viendo la escena, muy calladamente.

— ¡Ese es un Gran trozo de pastel, Mia! … —Dice Elliot observando como Teddy Literalmente traga a pedazos. — Aunque Ana tiene razón, hoy ha comido mucho. Le di algunos panecitos y sándwiches en la fiesta… Aparte de su papilla reglamentaria que Gail le llevó… Creo que hoy gano como 3 kilos. — Dice riendo.

— Y no se trata de una dieta estricta, Mia. Es la dieta de un niño de su edad, su estómago aun es delicado… Espero que no le dé indigestión. — Dice Grace, pero está encantada de la vida viendo al nieto metiéndose los deditos en a boca, saboreando su pastel.

— ¡Si es como su padre, tiene estomago de hierro! — Dice Elliot. Todos nos reímos del comentario.

—Lamento interrumpir esta escena familiar. — Dice la señora Lincoln, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se erice. Volteo a verla, mi sentimientos por ella son los mismos, es más, es aún peor. Todos nos volteamos a verla. — He venido por los niños, Grace. Como te dije, también quiero ver la documentación, esos niños no debieron de salir sin mi permiso. He traído a mi abogado para que me confirme que todo esté en regla.

— Por supuesto, Elena. — Dice Grace. — Los niños ya están listos, solo están recibiendo sus regalos antes de irse. Te pedí que los esperaras afuera.

— Solo entre para que me enseñes los papeles de permiso, Grace. No estoy tan segura que hayan hecho esto de un modo legal.

— ¡Pero como se atreve, Vieja infeliz! — Le digo, sin aguantarme la lengua, la soporte lo más que pude.

— La documentación está aquí. — Dice Carrick y se la pasa al abogado. — Está todo en regla, pero de todas formas hable con el Juez Newman del tribunal de menores y familiar… Él dice que tú no tienes la potestad sobre estos niños. La potestad en realidad es del estado, y como tal toda mi documentación y los permisos de salida de los niños tienen que ser abalados por los tribunales, que fue exactamente lo que solicité y me dieron, esos son los documentos tu abogado tiene entre sus manos… Además, esta situación me hace reconsiderar nuestra decisión de colocarte al frente de la fundación. Esta es una organización benéfica, Elena. Sin fines de lucro, se rumorea en la corte que tu proceder se encuentra un poco desligado de ese fin.

— ¡Me estas llamando corrupta, Carrick Grey! — Dice indignada.

— En lo absoluto, Elena. Simplemente te hago saber lo que se rumorea en los tribunales, y aunque no hay suficientes bases para una investigación judicial, estoy en el deber moral, como fundador de "Afrontarlo Juntos" de pedirte y revisar todos los papeles relacionados con tu gestión.

—Todo está en orden, señora Lincoln. El señor Grey tiene toda la documentación en regla y conforme a la Ley. —Dice el abogado de la bruja.

— ¡Esto es algo injusto! He trabajado incansablemente por esa fundación todo este año, cuando esta familia la dejó a la deriva… Ahora, ¡¿Con que derecho te atreves a cuestionarme?!— Dice Elena iracunda.

— Con el mismo derecho que tú tienes en venir a mi casa a cuestionarme sobre mi proceder al traer a esos niños a la fiesta de mi nieto de la manera que lo has hecho… — Dice Carrick en elevando el tono de voz y asustando a mi pequeño. —Toda la documentación está en regla, Elena, como tu abogado te dijo. En otras circunstancias hasta te hubiese agradecido que te involucraras de la manera como lo hiciste con la fundación… pero sé que esto tiene otro trasfondo, y es el de seguir opinando acerca de las vida y las decisiones de esta familia… Gracias a ese hábito tuyo, estuvimos a punto de perder a nuestro nieto, y no sé si Grace ya te lo dijo… pero eso es algo inaceptable. — Yo lo tomo del suelo todo embardunado de Chocolate, él deja de llorar al instante y sigue lamiéndose la boca.

— Tú. —Dice la señora Robinson dirigiéndose hacia mí. — Todo esto es tu culpa… si no te hubieras entrometido en la vida de mi amigo Christian, nada de esto estuviese pasando… Te metiste como lo que eres, una arribista… debo decirte que subestimé. Supiste muy bien como meterse en la vida de esta familia, con el único fin de escalar posición social que evidentemente no posees, e intentas que tu bastardo se quede con la fortuna que tanto le costó a Christian obtener… tirando más de 20 años de amistad por la borda… Esto no me lo merecía —Dice. No le contesto de inmediato. Tengo Ganas de matarla. Pero puede agradecer que tenga a mi niño entre mis brazos… Se queda viendo a mi hijo unos instantes. — ¡Esos ojos!... ¡Esos ojos!… ¡Grises!... ¡Christian! — Dice. E intenta tocar a mi hijo, yo quiero apartarme pero ya es demasiado tarde. Teddy le ha dado su merecido al mejor estilo de Theodore Raymond Grey.

En el momento que intentó tocarlo, mi pobre niño, tal vez del susto de no entender lo que ocurre, devuelve incontrolablemente todo lo que ha comido en este día, bañando de pies a cabeza a la cobra de Elena Lincoln en vomito. Al ver la escena no me pude mover, me he quedado de piedra. Se hace un silencio en la sala, todos observando a Elena en vomito de pies a cabeza, arruinando su habitual vestido negro. Yo sostengo a Teddy, hasta que este comienza a llorar y empiezo a brindarle consuelo. De hecho creo que todos están estupefactos ante lo ocurrido.

— Creo que mi hijo ya le dio todo lo que usted merece, señora Lincoln. Le pido por favor nunca más intente acercase a él… —Y me voy a su habitación para limpiarlo y consolarlo. Poco a poco me doy cuenta que llevo una gran sonrisa estampada en mi rostro y comienzo a reír por lo bajo. Aunque sé que mi niño se siente mal por tanto pastel que comió, aun tengo en mi mente a la bruja bañada en vomito…. ¡Mi hijo clamó venganza por mí! …

Teddy ha dejado de llorar, mientras lo baño, y lo cambio de ropa, no parece sentir malestar, a pesar de todo lo que comió y luego devolvió…

Grace entra a la habitación, para ver a su nieto.

— ¡Gracias a Dios solo fue un empache, Ana!... Creo que hoy comió demasiado… — Me dice. — Elena estaba lívida… Jamás la había visto de esa manera… Elliot no aguantó la risa y lo ha hecho en su cara, seguidos de Mia y los demás chicos… — Comienza a reírse. —Creo que José tomo fotos…

Comienzo a reírme incontrolablemente, al imaginarme toda la escena y para mi sorpresa Teddy también se ríe conmigo, desde luego que tal vez no sepa que lo hago, pero seguro es una hermosa cara, digna de ver.

— ¡Este fue un gran cumpleaños, mi amor! — Le digo.

—Un cumpleaños memorable… — Afirma Grace. — De seguro, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que olvidemos la cara de Elena bañada de vomito. — Dice riéndose.

Ella tiene razón, este fue un cumpleaños memorable, me alegro mucho de lo que ha pasado, con sus pros y contras… sobretodo el espectacular final que Teddy ha dado a este día.

¡¿Ya les he dicho cuanto amo a mi bebe?!


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

 **POV TAYLOR**

Trabajé para Christian Grey, durante 4 años y llevo año y medio trabajando para su padre… y en todo ese tiempo siempre mantuve la compostura ante cualquier eventualidad que ocurriera… Hasta hoy…

Estaba junto con Sophie y Gail, alejados un poco de la familia, presenciando la escena de pastel del hijo del jefe. En realidad ese chico es un verdadero pillo. Si tan solo el Jefe estuviera aquí para verlo. Sé que está en alguna parte. No pudo haber desaparecido así, sin dejar ninguna pista de su paradero, no hay movimientos bancarios a su nombre, ni nada extraño en alguna de sus compañías, que me haga pensar que las ha adsorbido de alguna manera. Pero, llámenlo presentimiento de Marine. En el fondo sé que el jefe está vivo, de seguro tendrá una muy buena excusa para su familia cuando lo encontremos, solo espero que donde este esté a salvo…

Esta semana ha sido en especial muy reveladora para mí, sobre todo hoy que cuando revise el teléfono de esta mujer, aun espero el informe de Welch al respecto, pero esta mujer me dio mala espina desde que Ana vino a mí con sus sospechas… En este tiempo he aprendido a hacer caso de ellas.

Esa mujer no solo llevaba fotos de la fiesta y del niño Grey, también había otras fotos, fotos de mujeres, el señor Grey piensa que son mujeres a las que la fundación ayuda, y por un momento estuve de acuerdo con él hasta que vi a la señorita O'Brian… ¡Ella estaba en una de las fotos de ese teléfono! … El nombre de la mujer es Mildred Mc Millan… me suena de alguna parte, sé que me suena, pero no logro ubicar de dónde.

Estamos todos admirando al pequeño bribón engullendo gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate que su tía sirvió para él solo por diversión… Es una apuesta entre Elliot y Mia de cuanto puede comer Teddy y cuanto se ensuciaría, hasta el momento los dos van ganando… ese niño esta saboreando ese trozo de pastel como si nunca más volvería a comer algo parecido, me temo que es porque Ana lo tiene bien medido con sus comidas y en especial con lo que debe y no comer. Varias veces ha frenado a Gail por tratar de darle algún dulce o caramelo, o simplemente algo que se encuentre fuera de la dieta estipulada por la doctora Grace. En ese sentido Ana es muy estricta.

—Lamento interrumpir esta escena familiar. —Entra la señora Lincoln a la sala. ¿Quién Diablos la dejó pasar?... hace rato tuve un impase con el señor Grey al respecto y tuve que desgarrar la cabeza del guardia de la entrada… con esto, me acaba de demostrar que es un inútil, y no volverá a trabajar para los Grey, desde este mismo momento.

La señora Lincoln intenta insultar a la Señora Grace, alegando que el proceder al traer a los niños era un acto legal. Pero el señor Grey no es ningún pendejo, aparte de que es un abogado muy reconocido en la ciudad. La muy estúpida, trajo a un abogado de poca monta, para avalar los documentos, que estaban en total regla.

El señor Grey le contestó de una manera educada pero contundente, le hizo saber que él sabía que había algo raro en la fundación desde que ella tomo posesión de ella. A decir verdad, yo también tengo mis sospechas al respecto. Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz Elena Lincoln, pervirtió al jefe, se aprovechó de él siendo solo un niño, valiéndose de artimañas que de seguro un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y con los problemas del jefe, no pudo despreciar.

Pero sé que no ese no es asunto de mi incumbencia, prometí a Ana que no diría nada, pero cada vez se hace más difícil. Esa verdad lastimaría enormemente a el señor Grey y a esta familia en general, por esa razón he callado y Gail también.

De repente la señora Lincoln se aproxima a Anastasia que lleva al pequeño Grey en sus brazos, se abalanza a ella para insultarla y yo me aproximo un poco para sacarla a la fuerza de la casa de ser necesario. La señora Lincoln ve a Teddy y parece haberle caído un balde de agua fría sobre sus hombros…

— ¡Esos ojos!... —Dice la señora Lincoln. — ¡Esos ojos!… ¡Grises!... ¡Es Christian! —He intenta tocar al pequeño, en ese instante intenté acercarme un poco mas no por Ana si no por la seguridad de la Señora Lincoln pero lo inesperado ocurrió.

Teddy vomito sobre todo ese enorme pedazo de pastel, entre otras cosas. La mayor parte sobre la señora Lincoln que ha quedado estupefacta ante el giro de los acontecimientos y a decir verdad todos en la sala.

— Creo que mi hijo ya le dio todo lo que usted merece, señora Lincoln. Le pido por favor nunca más intente acercase a él… —Dice Ana apresurándose a sacarlo de la sala rumbo a su habitación para atender al niño.

El resto de nosotros nos hemos quedado de piedra por un momento, olvide que Sophie estaba aquí junto con Gail, cuando escucho una mínima sonrisita detrás de mí y volteo para ver. Inmediatamente Gail la saca de la sala rumbo a la cocina para no ser vista y yo redirijo mi mirada a la escena donde aún están todos de piedra hasta que se escucha una sonora carcajada.

Era Elliot quien comenzó con la risa, seguido por los demás chicos, Mia, el joven y la señorita Kavanagh y por supuesto el amigo de Ana, José, quien llevaba una cámara en sus manos. Mientras el abogado de Lincoln brindaba un pañuelo a la desventurada dama para limpiarse la suciedad de su rostro… A decir verdad sí que era graciosa la escena pero tenía que poner todo mi empeño y dedicación en no reírme. Me costó mucho hacerlo.

— Ya veo que la educación y las buenas maneras que les brindaste a estos niños no rindió sus frutos, Grace. —Dice una ardida señora Lincoln. — Se burlan de la grosería que ese niño me ha hecho en vez de ayudarme de alguna manera… Pero que se puede esperar de unos recogidos... eso demuestra que con la clase se nace...

La doctora Grace se acerca a ella.

— ¡Descuida Mamá! Esa mujer no vale la pena. —Dice la voz de Elliot, ya no se está riendo, tiene una voz fuerte y formal.

— A decir verdad, señora Lincoln, creo tener muchísima más clase que usted. Jamás me he metido e inmiscuido en sus asuntos personales, muy por el contrario de lo que usted ha hecho con esta familia. —Le dice.

— ¿Cómo te atreves insolente? — Replica la mujer.

— Me atrevo porque usted, dio pie para eso y porque no quiero que mi madre se ensucie con su porquería. — Dice Elliot. Quien creo que no habla del vomito de Teddy exactamente. — Durante años usted se ha metido en cosas de esta familia que solamente nos concernía a nosotros, desde lo que mis padres deberían de hacer con Christian hasta la manipulación de este… ¿Qué le hizo exactamente, señora Lincoln? ¿Qué hizo exactamente para mantenerlo aislado de nosotros durante años?... ¿Hasta el punto de separarse de nosotros?… ¡No crea que no lo sé!

La cara de Lincoln esta petrificada con la insinuación, y la mía también, solo me pregunto ¿Cuánto en realidad sabe Elliot?

— Aquel verano del infierno, cuando empezó a trabajar para usted y su marido… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Él estaba tan molesto con todos nosotros y el resto del mundo… Pero de la noche a la mañana… Todo cambio. Y aunque mis padres no lo quieran reconocer Christian estaba peor, había ensimismado aún más…

— ¿De qué hablas, Elliot? —Pregunta su padre apremiante.

— ¿Que no te diste cuenta de que esta mujer tenía encantado a mi hermano de alguna manera?… la encontré varias veces dándole órdenes directas mientras ellos pensaban que estaban solos… No lo creí importante en ese entonces, pero ahora sé que algo había…

— ¡Tu hijo se ha vuelto loco, Carrick! No hice más que brindarle mi apoyo incondicional a Christian, el necesitaba una mano amiga pero firme, y yo se la brinde. Eso fue todo lo que hice por él. — Dice Lincoln.

— ¡Si, Ama! — Dice Elliot. —Esas fueron las palabras que escuche a Christian decir… ¡Si, Ama! ¿Podría decirnos porque coños mi hermano le diría una cosa así?

—Esto es una calumnia, debiste haberte confundido. —Dice Lincoln

— ¿Y a santo de que, mi hermano fue a verla al hospital, cuando su marido la puso como una berenjena, por follar con otro hombre en su casa? —Pregunta Elliot más que molesto. Creo que la señorita Kate jamás lo había visto así, pues su cara también es blanquecina, de hecho la de todos, miro sus caras y ninguno sabe que decir o hacer ante las acusaciones de Elliot contra la señora Lincoln.

— ¡Es suficiente! No me voy a quedar para seguir recibiendo insultos de unos simples recogidos a os que llamas hijos. —Dice la señora Lincoln en su furia — No eran más que escoria, cuando esta familia los recogió… Christian lo sabía muy bien, y por eso sintió vergüenza toda su vida… vergüenza de ser lo que era… Ese verano al fin lo había descubierto. Yo solamente hice que su vida valiera de algo, y no terminara preso o muerto por su propia mano… ya lo había intentado, ¿Lo recuerdas? … yo solamente busque la manera de que eso no volviese a pasar…

— ¿De qué hablas, Elena? —Pregunta La señora Grace. — ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez sobre mi hijo?

— ¿No lo sabias, Grace? — Dice con voz autosuficiente. — ¡Él mismo me lo confeso! Ese verano tu hijo casi se mata, todo lo tenía listo. Y lo hubiese hecho otra vez… y esa vez ni Carrick, ni la vigilancia que le puso lo hubiese detenido… como te dije, lo tenía todo listo. ¡Solo yo pude sacarlo de ese charco de escoria que era, y convertirlo en el maestro de su propio universo!

— Largo de aquí, Elena. —Dice Carrick. —Mi hijo tiene razón, no vale la pena que sigas ensuciando mi casa con porquerías. ¡Mejor ve a tu casa a darte un baño, que bien que lo necesitas! Y de paso prepárate, tenía pensado mandarte una auditoria para principios de año. Pero con todo lo que acaba de pasar será mejor que tengas todo dispuesto para el lunes en la mañana. Los abogados y contadores de GEH estarán ahí, junto con otros de La fiscalía y el tribunal de menores, aún no he llamado a mi amigo Henry de hacienda, pero estoy seguro que también estará… ahora por favor retírate…

—Si señora Lincoln. —Dice Elliot aún más molesto de lo que estaba. —Ana tenía razón, mi sobrino ya le dio lo que usted merecía… no siga ensuciando mi casa con su presencia.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así, Carrick! — Dice la mujer. — ¡Te arrepentirás de todo lo que me han hecho!… ¡Se arrepentirán todos!

— ¡Jasón! —Me dice el señor Grey, nunca me había llamado por mi nombre de pila. — Puedes verificar que todo esté en orden con los niños y que estén listos en la entrada… ¡la señora Lincoln los esperará ahí! — Dice mientras la mujer bañada en vomito sale de la casa junto con su abogado.

— ¡Voy a ver como se encuentra mi nieto! — Dice la doctora. — Pero voy a querer una explicación de ustedes dos en cuanto baje nuevamente. — Advierte a su marido e hijo y sube hacia las habitaciones.

— ¡Yo también quiero una explicación! —Dice Mia. — ¿Qué fue toda esa sarta de mierdas que esa mujer dijo de mi hermano?

— No es cierto nada de lo que dijo. — Afirma Elliot. Aunque sé puede ver que está mintiendo.

— ¡¿Y por qué no la desmentiste?! — Espeta Mia.

Ya es demasiada intromisión de mi parte en la vida de esta familia y decido sabiamente retirarme al despacho del señor Grey para recoger el teléfono de la mujer, Mildred Mc Millan, ya copie todos los datos del móvil, y para ser sincero le pedí a Welch que rastreara sus movimientos una vez que saliera de la propiedad. No solo borré del teléfono las fotos de la fiesta también "accidentalmente" borre algunas otras fotos incluyendo la de la señorita O'Brian del teléfono. Temo por esa chica y por lo que pudiese pasarle... Había terror en sus ojos cuando descubrió a la señora Mc Millan... lo que me indica que la mujer no puede ser trigo limpio. Espero en Dios que se comunique conmigo. De todas formas hablaré con el señor Grey, le pediré permiso para investigar esto más a fondo. Solo esperaré a que pase un poco de la tempestad que la señora Lincoln ha lanzado sobre él y sobre Elliot.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

 **POV Carrick**

— ¡Voy a ver como se encuentra mi nieto! Pero voy a querer una explicación de ustedes dos en cuanto baje nuevamente. — Dice Grace, y sube para ver a Ted.

— ¡Yo también quiero una Explicación! —Dice Mia. — ¿Qué fue toda esa sarta de mierdas que esa mujer dijo de mi hermano?

— No es cierto nada de lo que dijo. — Dice Elliot pero no sonó muy convincente

— ¡¿Y por qué no la desmentiste?! — Espeta Mia. — ¡Debiste decirle que era mentira! Él era un solitario y un malhumorado y se podrán decir muchas cosas de Christian, pero no esa. — Afirma Mia vehemente.

— Será mejor que me marche a descansar, Carrick. —Dice Ray. — Ese asunto solo le compete a tu familia. Con permiso. — Y enseguida se retira rápidamente hacia la habitación de invitados.

— Tiene razón Ray. —Dice Ethan. — Es un asunto de familia. Espero que se aclare pronto. ¡Kate vámonos! — Ella mira a Elliot que la mira con ojos llorosos y él asiente cansinamente…

— Tienes razón, Ethan. Vámonos José. — Dice Kate. Y los tres se marchan dejando a mis hijos y a mí solos en la sala.

Mia es la primera en dirigirse a mi despacho. En realidad ella quiere una explicación de lo sucedido. Me temo que el secreto de mi hijo será descubierto. Algo que pensé que me llevaría a la muerte.

Grace entra al despacho unos minutos después.

— Lo de Teddy, fue solo un empache. — Dice Grace. — Estará bien siempre que vuelva a su dieta habitual… ¡No más dulces! — Dice señalando a sus hijos.

— Pero es un niño. ¡No es justo que se pierda de todo eso! — Dice Elliot.

— No creas que me estoy tragando el cuento, Elliot Grey. ¡Deja a tu sobrino en paz y habla! —Dice Grace molesta y alzando la voz. — ¡Hablen los dos! ¿Qué es todo eso que dijo Elena sobre Christian?

— Yo… yo creo que Mia tenga que escuchar todo esto. — Dice Elliot.

— ¡Ah no! No volverán a dejarme de lado y ocultarme cosas… ¡nunca más! Ya no soy una bebita, Elliot. ¡Merezco saber la verdad! — Dice Mia.

— Mia tiene razón, ella ya no es una niña, Carrick. Así que habla de una vez. — Dice Grace.

Elliot me ve y yo asiento, ya no podemos seguir ocultando la verdad, y yo estoy muy cansado para hablar, así que dejaré que Elliot de las explicaciones, aparte de algo que aún no cuadra en este asunto, Elliot acuso a Elena de manipular a mi pequeño, solo que no sé exactamente cómo, tal vez Elliot pueda decirlo…

— Esa mujer tiene razón, Mia. — Dice Elliot al fin. — Christian intentó suicidarse. Lo planeó durante días para que pareciera un accidente. Al parecer no quería que mamá se culpara.

Mia y Grace lo ven con los ojos muy abiertos mientras escuchan atentamente a Elliot.

— ¡No es cierto! Christian no era así… Él no estaba loco. — Grita Mia defendiendo a su hermano. Ella se abalanza sobre el sofá a llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¡No, no estaba loco, Mia! — Dice Grace con silenciosas lágrimas. Acercándose para consolar a su hija. — Pero si muy confundido y deprimido. Yo… ya sabía lo que pasó — Dice Grace dirigiéndose a mí. Christian me lo confesó esa vez en el hospital, dentro de su delirio en fiebre clamando por mi perdón.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Grace? Tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles. —Le digo.

— Le prometiste que yo no me enteraría… No quería que faltaras a su promesa, además ya estaba demasiado delicado de salud, avergonzado y estresado para traer eso a la mezcla. Conscientemente él nunca supo que me lo dijo.

— ¿Esa fue la vez que paso tanto tiempo en el hospital? — Pregunta Mia. — ¿Cuándo escapó corriendo de casa de los abuelos?

Elliot, Grace y yo asentimos silenciosamente.

— Él ya se encontraba delicado de salud, y esa huida agravó todo, incluso si tu padre no lo hubiese llegado a tiempo, si no lo hubiese detenido, si no hubiese estado una ambulancia esperando por él… hubiese logrado su propósito. — Veo como le cuesta a Grace decir estas cosas, pero Mia pidió verdad, y verdad es lo que está escuchando aun cuando esta sea la cara más cruda y cruel de ella. —Ese verano descubrimos que estaba ocultando muchas cosas de nosotros. Cosas que nosotros deberíamos de saber, como su padres. Aparte estaban sus traumas de bebé. Tú recuerdas que alguna vez hablamos de eso. ¿Verdad mi amor? ¿Cómo llegó a nosotros tu hermano y de por qué tenía esas marcas en su cuerpo y por qué no se dejaba tocar?, ¿Lo recuerdas? — Continua Grace, acariciando la cabeza de Mia. Y este asiente ante la pregunta — Ese dolor lo llevo consigo siempre, tu padre y yo tratamos de todo para que eso se disipara y pudiera al fin liberarse de todos esos tormentos y pesadillas… lo llevamos a otros médicos, y no funcionó. Muchos de sus médicos decían que no sería capaz de relacionarse con las personas y que llegaría el momento en que se ensimismara tanto que nadie pudiese entrar en su mente… Ese fue el mayor temor de tu padre y el mío.

— ¡No! Él no era así mamá. Christian me quería, nos quería a todos, él no podía matarse y dejarnos solo así. —Dice Mia inconsolable ante la confesión que su madre termina haciendo le termina haciendo.

— Después de lo que pasó. — Continua Elliot, no me había percatado de que el también lloraba. — Papá y mamá tenían a Christian en un régimen estricto de comidas y horarios para todo. Al parecer el loquero de turno ordeno que se le mantuviera ocupado todo el tiempo posible durante todos los días… Y así se hizo. Incluso tu yo jugamos un papel importante cuando regresó del hospital. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que no lo dejaras solo en su habitación… — Mia asiente nuevamente y observa a su hermano para que continúe. —Pues yo me ocupaba de mantenerlo cansado… corría con él todas las mañanas, y andábamos en bicicleta, no era fácil para él levarme el ritmo en ese entonces, pero por Dios santo que lo intentaba… Fue cuando partí a Princeton que la señora Lincoln sugirió, que sería bueno para él tener un trabajo de verano. Ocupándose del jardín y recogiendo escombros de una obra que hacía en su casa, así no recaería en los avances que el duro tratamiento que estaba teniendo. — Dice Elliot.

— Aun no me dices porqué le dijiste esas cosas a Elena, Elliot. — Dice Grace.

— Yo llamaba a casa, más que todo para saber de él. Las primeras veces, aunque lo tratase de ocultar supe que me extrañaba, él y yo siempre nos jugábamos pesado. Pero de repente se mostró distante… La vez que atendió el teléfono antes de mi regreso en navidades ese año se mostró muy indiferente y ni siquiera quiso hablarme, ni mandarme a la mierda que era su insulto habitual para mí. Fue ahí cuando supe que todo cambio.

— Elliot, aun no entiendo a qué te refieres. — Dice Carrick.

— ¿Qué no lo notaste, papá? ¿Lo distante que estaba? Aún más de lo habitual, era como si viviera en esta casa, pero a la vez no. En una de la fiesta de navidad de ese año pasaba por el pasillo y escuche cuchicheos. Era Christian y esa mujer. Ella le decía algo y juro que él le respondió. "Si, Ama" y no sabía que significaba todo eso. Esa vez estaba dispuesto a decirte papá, te lo juro… Ya había aprendido mi lección con lo de Tony Benson, pero antes quise confrontarlo y preguntarle… — Hace un silencio donde todos observamos lo que quiere decir.

— ¿Y bien Elliot? —Le digo. El suspira derrotado.

— No se enojó, ni siquiera trato de negarme nada, solo me dijo que dejara de meterme en sus asuntos, que él estaba bien y que no sería yo el que lo volvería loco. Me exigió que me regresara a la universidad y siguiera con mi vida y dejara la suya en paz. — Dice Elliot.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Pregunto.

— Porque no tenía pruebas de nada. — Respondió Elliot. — Pero ahora al encarar con esa bruja todo tiene sentido para mí.

— ¡Explícate de una vez, Elliot! — Dice Grace.

— Esa mujer de alguna Manera logro manipular a Christian, en tal forma que él hacia todo lo que ella quería, papá. Y fueron pequeños detalles… lo adiestro como mono de circo para tenerlo bajo su merced y seguir metiendo sus manos y opinando sobre la vida esta familia. —Dice Elliot. — Eso me quedo muy claro la vez que fui a buscarlo, después de la épica discusión contigo papá. Él no quería venir a mi casa, fue ella quien casi lo instó para que lo hiciera. El obedeció sin miramientos, ni siquiera a ti o a mamá lo vi obedecerles tan rápido.

Todos nos quedamos callados por algunos momentos, analizando todo lo que había pasado y lo que Elliot nos está contando en estos momentos… Puede ser que Elliot tenga razón, pero… ¿Cómo no lo vimos? … ¿De qué se valió Elena Lincoln para someter de esa manera a mi hijo?

Esto es lo que ha hecho sentirme enfermo desde que mi hijo murió, el hecho de que no lo conocía como yo creía, el hecho de que necesitaba ayuda y por más que lo intentamos, ni su madre ni yo supimos dársela. ¿Cómo Elena Lincoln, quien solo es una allegada a esta familia, sí pudo?

En instantes suena la puerta del despacho y Grace se apresura a abrir… Es Ana. La hago pasar, ella entra tímidamente al despacho y nos mira con temor y recelo. Creo que ha escuchado parte o toda nuestra conversación.

— Teddy, ya se durmió… — Dice Ana. —disculpen, se escuchaban los gritos desde la sala y decidí llamar, Carrick.

— ¿Cuánto has escuchado? — Pregunto.

— Lo suficiente para saber de qué hablan. — Responde Ana. — Elena Lincoln.

— ¿Tú lo sabes, Ana? — Pregunta Mia quien se coloca a su lado con tono suplicante. — ¿Tu sabes si en realidad esa mujer manipulaba a mi hermano como Elliot dice? ¿Alejándolo de nosotros?

Ana, nos mira a todos y se regresa para cerrar la puerta del despacho. Luego toma una respiración profunda.

— ¡Sí! —Dice al fin. — Las sospechas de Elliot son ciertas. Ana mira hacia todos nosotros. Que la miramos con asombro. Aunque en el fondo sé que si en alguien mi hijo confió, fue en ella.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta Mia.

Ana observa a Grace. Y sé que esto no le va a gustar, es algo que la va a herir en lo más profundo de su alma, y se en ese momento que a mi también. Así que me dirijo rápidamente a servirme una copa de bourbon. Y todos me observan.

— Creo que lo acompañaré con una copa, Carrick. — Dice Ana.

Elliot se apresura a servirla, es más, también sirve una para él. Ana toma un sorbo largo de la copa mientras hace una pausa y comienza a decir:

— ¡Ella engatuso a Christian cuando tenía unos catorce o quince años de edad! — Dice al fin. — Él tenía todos esos problemas del que ustedes han hablado, y las hormonas de adolecente revueltas. Intuyo que tenía miedo de intimar con una chica por el temor de ser tocado. Así que ella le dio una solución.

— ¿Solución? ¿Cuál solución? —Pregunta Grace, aunque yo sé por dónde va y no me gusta nada lo que estoy pensando. Veo que a Ana le cuesta mucho decirlo.

— Por favor, Ana. —Le suplica Grace.

—Lo tenía atado por favores sexuales, Grace. —Dice Anastasia al fin. —Esa mujer abuso de Christian.

—La cara de Grace se retuerce ante la revelación y cae en el sofá. Y yo por mi parte vuelvo a sentarme en mi asiento, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento en este momento.

— ¿Violado? —Digo a fin. — ¿Esa mujer, violó a mi hijo?... ¿A un niño asustado y confundido?

— ¿Pero cómo es que no lo vimos? ¿Cómo es que Christian no nos lo dijo? — Dice Grace.

— Grace, no fue tu culpa. — Dice Ana a Grace. —Según él me dijo cuando empezamos a salir, ella le ayudó a tener balance y control sobre sí mismo. Es lo que él pensaba de ella. Que ella lo había salvado. Supo entrenarlo muy bien, como dice Elliot, lo tenía bajo su control, es más ella tomaba todas las decisiones por él… Yo, lamento no haberles dicho antes, pero era un secreto de Christian… no creía que fuese bueno divulgarlo, no fue hasta que vi que esa mujer se encargaba de los niños de la fundación que decidí hablar… — Dice.

Siento una fuerte opresión en mi pecho ahora mismo. ¡Yo permití que esto pasara! ¡Yo deje a esa mujer, abusar de mi hijo en mis narices, tomándolo justo cuando más vulnerable estaba! La presión en el pecho se acrecienta con solo pensarlo y mis brazos comienzan a entumecerse…

Soy ligeramente consiente de que la copa se ha escapado de mis manos y veo en cámara lenta a un Elliot acercándose a mí con cara de susto… todos mis sentidos se extrapolan a un ente imaginario, ya no siento las piernas y caigo estrepitosamente en un sueño profundo.


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

 **PVO Megan**

— ¡Juro que si ese idiota le hizo algo a Lucy, voy a convertir sus huevos en picadillos! — Dice un muy enojado Angel. — ¡Jamás la había visto en el estado en que esta! ¿Qué mierdas paso, Meg? —Niego con la cabeza silenciosamente. ¡Yo tampoco entiendo!

Lucy, llego a casa de madrugada el domingo, y se encerró en su cuarto todo el día, no ha querido comer, ni hablar de lo que le pasa, solo se ha encerrado en su habitación y no parado de llorar.

Solo la he visto así una vez, y fue impactante verla así de nuevo, tan desgarrador como ahora, fue el día que me pidió perdón por habernos llevado a esa trampa con Mike. Sé que ella no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido, pero algo me dice que ella si lo hace.

Vuelvo a entrar a su habitación por enésima vez este día. José vino a verla, pero ella simplemente se negó a verlo y llorando más desoladamente. No deje que Angel viera a José. El cree que él es el responsable de que este así y puede que lo mate a golpes si lo ve. Pero lo único que Lucy pudo articular en estos días fue que José no tiene la culpa…

Ella se encuentra dormida, ahora. Puedo ver que está más calmada. ¡Claro! después que la hice tomarse uno de los sedantes que le prescribieron a Angel. Tal vez cuando despierte podamos hablar y decirme porque se encuentra en este estado.

Angel está más que molesto, furioso. Ni él ni yo en los panoramas más remotos nos imagináramos que una salida con su novio, a una fiesta infantil donde estaría nuestro tío y prima, hiciese que Lucy estuviera en ese estado.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? — Pregunta nuevamente Angel.

— Te dije un millón de veces atrás que no lo sé. — Respondo muy calmadamente.

— ¡Demonios, Meg! Lleva así tres días así. Me lastima verla de esa manera… intenté hablar con ella pero reventó en llanto y no pudo decir nada más si no que me fuera de una vez. —Dice Angel.

En el fondo yo también estoy molesta, por la aptitud de Lucy. Ella me llamo el sábado para decirme que le ocurría… y aún no ha querido decirnos nada… aún más, me hostiga la insistencia de Angel en querer saber que le pasa. Este ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, y la verdad es que ese carácter de perros que tiene, me está hartando, no sé quién es peor, si él o Lucy.

— ¿Por qué no vas a caminar un rato por la ciudad, para calmarte? Estando aquí me pones nerviosa y aún más, pones nerviosa a Lucy.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya de mi casa? — Pregunta Angel, incrédulo.

— Solo de paseo. Necesitas hacer ejercicio para que esa pierna termine de sanar, y si recuerdo bien, hace semanas que no vas a tus sesiones de fisioterapia.

Angel, me mira molesto. Pero ya he aprendido a hacerle frente a ese mal humor y ya no me intimida como al principio.

— He estado trabajando en la asociación con SIP. —Dice Angel. — Al parecer tengo que esperar que el accionista mayoritario dé su consentimiento para realizarla.

Me cae muy bien el cambio de tema, es una suerte de que a Angel se le ocurriese conformar nuestra compañía, yo aún soy su pupila, pero he aprendido ciento de cosas que estoy segura que en la universidad de Washington nunca me enseñarían, aunque según nuestro trato, debo seguir con mis materias de economía aunque sea por un par de semestres más. Debo admitir que no me han caído nada mal.

— ¡Pensé que Roach era el socio principal! — Le digo.

— Pues no, la empresa fue adsorbida mediante una OPA hostil.

— ¿OPA Hostil? — Pregunto, ya que esos términos empresariales aún son muy nuevos para mí.

— Oferta Pública de Adquisición, es una operación mediante la cual una compañía pretende comprar otra que cotiza en Bolsa. —Dice Angel con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas y no recuerdas nada de tu vida? — Pregunto. Muchas veces me pregunto si es que Angel no ha recuperado ya la memoria y decidió conscientemente escapar de todo lo que le ligaba a su vida anterior. Él se encoje de hombros, sin saber que responderme.

— ¡Tal vez es algo innato en mí! — Responde al fin. — Roach vendió la compañía, con la condición de que pudiese seguir al frente de ella, y entrenar a quien sería el nuevo dueño, para el manejo del mismo. Eso pasó justo antes del atentado que tuvieron… la nueva compañía adsorbió todo, daños, indemnizaciones, todo. Aun no indago quien es el dueño, ya que la negociación se está haciendo a través de Roach, quien sigue a cargo, pero me figuro que sería una estupenda oportunidad para ti aprender el oficio de alguien ya experimentado…

— Y no pudiste averiguar en realidad, ¿Quién es el nuevo dueño? —Le pregunto, su cara de picardía me dice que así fue.

— ¿Te suena el nombre de Anastasia Steele? — Pregunta. Me he quedado en Shock.

— ¿Anastasia? — Pregunto. — ¿Mi prima Anastasia? — Él asiente a cada pregunta.

— Por lo que Roach me dio a entender, ella aún no lo sabe. La compañía seria dada a ella eventualmente… ¡No sé lo que habrá hecho para recibir semejante regalo! — Afirma impresionado.

— Ella ha estado trabajando con desde hace tiempo. Eso lo sé por tío Ray, pero no sé nada más al respecto. — Le digo. —Voy a esperar a que Lucy despierte para hablar con ella y preguntarle. Mientras tanto tu saldrás de esta casa y te iras a caminar por un largo tiempo. ¡Tomate un café, has compras, conoce gente!

— ¿Ese es el nuevo Sal de aquí, Meg? — Responde divertido.

— ¡Sí! Y no regreses pronto. Te llamaré si te necesito. Estoy segura que Lucy se sentirá más cómoda si sabe que estamos solas las dos, así la convenceré para que me diga que es lo que le pasa. —Le digo con la misma autoridad con la que él a veces me habla. El sigue en pie, apoyado por un bastón que sé que odia, pero está divertido con la situación hasta que le digo. — ¡Y no creas que no me di cuenta de que esquivaste mi pregunta sobre la fisioterapia, Angel! Has estado evitando ir durante semanas, encerrado en esta casa, y la verdad es que me estas volviendo loca.

Él me mira con aire confundido pero a la vez de reproche.

— Tienes razón, Meg. — Me dice como si fuese un niño al que ha regañado su madre, y eso que soy varios años menor que él. — Volveré a la fisioterapia, y también daré una vuelta por Portland. Él se marcha a su habitación, para regresar veinte minutos después vestido con unos Jeans, zapatos deportivos y una gruesa chaqueta con capuchón que enseguida se coloca para ocultar su rostro que ya está oculto en su espesa barba.

Le miro interrogante acerca de la situación, hasta que me dice:

— En el consultorio del doctor, había una mujer que se quedó viéndome durante mucho tiempo, hasta que me dijo que me parecía mucho a Christian Grey. Al parecer ella trabajo o algo para él.

— ¡Ella trabajó para ti…! — Le digo. Me gustaría que aceptara de una vez por toda que tiene una familia y una vida a la que regresar. Pero también sé, ahora sé que Lucy y yo también somos su familia. — ¿Es por eso que no has querido volver a la fisioterapia?

— ¡No quiero saber nada de mi pasado, Meg! — Me dice. — No he cambiado de opinión. Ahora tengo esta nueva vida y está muy bien para mí… No he tenido una puta pesadilla en meses, y a decir verdad me siento más relajado de esa manera. Tal vez después… pero ahora no.

— ¿Y qué pasó con los ojos azules con que decías soñar? — Le pregunto. — ¿No crees que esa persona ha de estar sufriendo por una decisión unilateral que hiciste?... ¿Y ese llavero? — No volví a ver el llavero desde que se lo entregue en la caja donde venía, pero sé que lo tiene atesorado en alguna parte de su habitación o escondido en su escritorio. No sé exactamente lo que significa esa sencilla baratija, pero presiento que puede poner a Angel de camino hacia su Felicidad. Angel sale de la casa sin decirme otra palabra, a no ser hasta luego y sale del apartamento. Estoy segura que le di en que pensar, solo espero que tome la decisión correcta. Él es un buen hombre, y aunque le cueste un poco aceptarlo, ¡Merece ser Feliz!

Media hora más tarde entro en la habitación de Lucia, Ella aun duerme pero le he preparado algo de comer y no aceptare un no como respuesta. Es increíble cómo han cambiado las cosas en este par de años. Yo era una niña que sin saberlo a ciencia cierta solo contaba con la protección de su hermanita mayor. Mamá estaba muy enferma para velar por nosotras, y luego llego Susan, para llenar un poco ese vacío que ella dejo. Pero mi hermana Lucy siempre ha sido mi pilar y tabla de salvación. Hasta que venimos a este país a buscar a Ray.

Siento que todo lo que nos ha pasado me ha endurecido, en este momento en particular, me siento tanto responsable de Lucy como de Angel. Irónicamente, los seres con más carácter que conozco. Ahora es diferente, no es que me queje de la vida que nos ha tocado en sí, siento que todo eso nos ha preparado para un buen destino, uno que hemos empezado a emprender. No me había sentido la tranquilidad de ahora, incluso cuando sé que en algún lugar de este país hay una mujer buscándonos para saber de su hijo. Muchas veces he calmado mi mente imaginándome que ella piensa que Mike nos vendió y que escapo con el dinero que le darían por nosotras. Pero sé que Lucy no lo hace, aunque ya no piensa tanto en eso desde que conoció a José.

José es un chico cariñoso, mi hermana y él, han salido a varios lugares juntos, de picnic o a tomar fotografías, que es la pasión de José. A decir verdad nunca pensé que un chico que se ve tan risueño pudiese tomar el corazón de Lucy. Pensé que su chico ideal, sería más bien alguien más fuerte de carácter y que pudiese hacerle frente, pero como una vez me dijo Susan _"En el juego del amor, no hay nada escrito"_ y al ver a Lucy con José, puedo entender eso perfectamente.

Por mi parte, creí haberme enamorado por primera vez. ¡El Doctor Roger es un verdadero hijo de puta! Intentó seducirme mediante engaños… gracias a Dios que su patraña se descubrió a tiempo, me había invitado a salir y yo había aceptado, pese a la oposición de Angel. Estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él como la idiota que soy, me dolió enormemente su engaño, aunque trate de disimularlo lo mejor que pude. Creo que desde entonces, parece que me he cerrado al amor. He conocido a varios chicos en la universidad, muchos de ellos muy amistosos, pero la verdad no quiero a otro Doctor Roger en mi vida ahora, me siento tranquila y en paz actualmente para eso.

Lucy despierta de su largo sueño, al parecer se me pasó la mano con las pastillas que le di puesto que ha dormido casi todo el día. Ella despierta y me ve con esa cara melancólica que me dedica hace tres días, pero ya no está llorando, de hecho esta mucho más serena y pretendo usar este momento para que me diga que le sucede.

— ¡Angel, se fue de paseo! — declaro. — No volverá hasta tarde… ¡Estamos solas, Lu!… Necesito que me digas que es lo que te pasa…

Ella se incorpora en la cama y le paso un poco de jugo, ella no ha comido bien en estos días. Se sienta serenamente en la cama y toma una profunda respiración.

— ¡Ha pasado de todo, Meg! Nuestra peor pesadilla hecha realidad… — Me dice antes de comenzar a hiperventilar.

Trato de tranquilizarla mientas proceso sus palabras. Nuestra peor pesadilla es que la madre de Mike nos encuentre…. En ese momento creo a juzgar por la cara de Lucy, que perdí todo el color de mi rostro.

— ¡Cuéntame lo que paso! Cuéntame todo desde el principio… — Le digo.

Lucy comienza a hablarme del viaje en carretera y de su conversación con José sobre irse a vivir juntos, en realidad me pareció una buena idea, aún más cuando me confesó que se entregó a él por primera vez en su vida.

—… Me sentía en la luna antes de llegar a la casa donde era la fiesta, Meg. Pero justo cuando empezamos a saludar… viene la primera revelación. — Dice Lucy comenzando a llorar.

— ¿De qué se trata, Lu? — Le pregunto cariñosamente para que siga hablando.

— ¿Sabes quién es el padre del hijo de nuestra prima? — Yo niego con la cabeza. Supe que murió, pero nunca supimos en realidad de quien se trataba, puesto que estábamos seguras que de todas maneras no sabríamos quien era.

Lucy me mira…

— ¿Estas segura que Angel no está aquí? — Pregunta. Yo asiento silenciosamente.

— El padre del bebé es… ¡Christian Grey!

Se hace un momento de silencio en la habitación, no sé si reír o llorar de los nervios por la noticia, opto por la primera, es increíble que la vida de tantas vueltas…

— Meg, es verdad… la casa de la fiesta era la casa de los Grey. Conocí a sus padres, sus hermanos, sus abuelos y a su hijo… que por cierto le encanto el regalo que su papá le mando. —Dice Lucy irónicamente y yo trato de dejar de reírme.

— Lo lamento, Lucy. Es que creo que es demasiada casualidad… Justamente, mientras dormías hablábamos de él y de recordar su pasado. —Le digo.

— Pues ahora tengo todo el rompecabezas, sus padres son muy amorosos, su hermano lo extraña, estuvo toda la fiesta jugando con él bebe.

— ¿Cómo es el niño? —Pregunto por curiosidad.

— Te lo diré de esta manera… a Angel, ¡quítale la barba y metro y medio de estatura y es el hijo de Anastasia!

— ¿De dónde saliste tan irónica, Lucy? — Le pregunto.

— ¡No lo sé! —Responde —Pero lo que si se es que ese es el hijo de Angel… pero no sé cómo decírselo. Él iba a formar una familia con Ana, y tú y yo en cierta forma acabamos con sus planes… Sé que él no quiere saber nada de su pasado, pero él necesita saberlo, Meg… Tiene una familia que lo ama y extraña, no es justo que se pierda de su hijo… Tú y yo crecimos sin un padre, no le desearía eso a ningún niño. — Dice Lucy con pesar, de seguro porque nuestra madre oculto que mi padre se había suicidado diciéndonos que nos había abandonado.

— ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo para que se entere sin que sepa que estamos involucradas! — Le digo.

— ¡Hay más, Meg! —Me dice. — La vi, era ella… Madame,

— No sé de quién me hablas, Lucy.

— La mujer, aquella que confabuló con Mike y su madre para vendernos, era ella... Su nombre es Elena Lincoln... Esa mujer es o era amiga de la familia Grey.

Sigo sin entender hasta que ella me explica lo que paso, y la discusión entre la señora Grey y esa mujer. Si oí hablar de la tal Madame unas pocas veces de los labios de Lucy, pero en realidad yo no la vi. Estaba demasiado drogada y cansada para eso. Pero Lucy, ella sí que la vio y de seguro que nunca podría olvidar su rostro.

— ¿Por eso me llamaste y viniste corriendo a Portland?... ¿Qué hay de, José? — Pregunto. Ella me mira cabizbaja y entristecida.

— No creo que José y yo tengamos alguna oportunidad, esa mujer… es muy peligrosa, ella no me determinó, pero si alguna vez lo descubre… descubre que fue lo que pasó. El estaría en peligro tanto como nosotras…

Me incomoda en cierta forma como el destino ha querido imponer todas las pruebas de nuestras vidas en este momento. Jugando ahora con la felicidad de Lucy, ella que sacrificó mucho de su infancia para que yo pudiese tener un poco de ella. Justo ahora que su felicidad estaba en puertas, conduciéndola justo al camino de José Rodríguez.

— No creo que tú y José deban terminar por esto Lucy. —Le aclaro.

— ¡Hay más! —Afirma Lucy comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

— ¿Más? — Pregunto. Y ella asiente silenciosamente mirándome a los ojos, expectante a mi reacción.

— La madre de Mike, también estaba allí. — Dice de repente. —Estaba cuidando niños. ¿Entiendes?... Esa mujer que trafica con personas… estaba cuidando niños.

— ¿Ella te vio? ¿Estas segura de que era ella? — Le pregunto apremiantemente y siento un frio recorriendo toda mi espalda.

— No, ella ha cambiado, perdió mucho peso pero era ella, era su voz y su cara. Estaba hablando con uno de los guardias de seguridad de la casa, el que me ayudó a salir de allí. Pero ella no me vio, me escondí en uno de los rincones cuando la vi discutiendo con él acerca de un teléfono. Al parecer tomaba fotos del hijo de Angel.

Me llevo instintivamente las manos a la boca. ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer con las fotos de ese bebé?

Lucy comienza a llorar nuevamente….

— ¿Me perdonas, Meg?... ¿Me perdonas? Escape de esa casa porque tuve mucho miedo de que alguna de esas mujeres me descubriera y dieran contigo… ¿Me perdonas?

Abrazo a mi hermana que aun siendo unos seis años mayor que yo, ahora la veo pequeña y desvalida, me da mucho pesar verla de esa manera, culpándose por algo de lo que en realidad, ella no tuvo la culpa.

— ¡No es tu culpa, Lu! No vuelvas a culparte por eso por favor. — Le digo. — Buscaremos una solución a todos nuestros problemas. Solo es cuestión de pensar un poco como lo vamos a hacer… No es necesario que termines con José. Déjalo estar contigo, creo que se necesitan… ¡Oh, por dios, Lucy! ¡Necesitaremos ayuda! — Digo esto casi sin pensarlo en absoluto.

Ella me ve y se dirige a la cómoda donde se encuentra su bolso, saca una tarjeta y me la da.

 _ **JASON TAYLOR**_

 _ **JEFE DE SEGURIDAD**_

La tarjeta lleva un número telefónico y el logo de la empresa que conozco como la de Christian Grey. Grey Enterprise Holding.

— Fue el hombre que me ayudo a salir de la casa de los Grey. — Dice Lucy. No estoy muy segura de usar esta información en este momento y mucho menos con todo lo que Lucy me ha contado. Así que se la regreso nuevamente y le pido que la guarde, tal vez en algún momento la necesitemos, pero no ahora.

— ¡Tengo una idea mejor, Lucy! — Le digo. — Solo necesito que me ayudes a organizarlo… No le diremos nada a Angel aun. No hasta tener más información. ¡Haremos esto juntas! ¿De acuerdo? — Ella asiente con un hilo de esperanza en sus ojos. — Todo saldrá bien, hermanita…. ¡Todo estará bien!


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **POV Anastasia**

Tuvimos que ir de emergencia al hospital, al parecer al el señor Grey le ha dado un infarto por mi culpa… ¡Estúpida Anastasia! ¿Por qué carajos no te quedaste callada?... Lo habías prometido… se lo habías prometido a él… dice la voz de mi subconsciente.

Estábamos Elliot, Mia y yo, esperando en la salita de espera. Mientras Grace se adentró con los doctores que atienden a su marido.

— ¡Lo lamento! — Digo a unos Elliot y Mia desesperados en la sala de espera.

— ¡No es tu culpa, Ana! — Dice Elliot. Mia asiente cancinamente— Yo imagine algo de eso, entre otras cosas... — Me dice bajando la voz para que Mia no nos escuche. Me mira, esperando a que yo le confirme sus sospechas, aunque no estoy segura de hacerlo. — ¡Sabes! Mucho tiempo pensé que Christian era gay.

Sonrió desanimadamente ante su confesión.

— ¡Te puedo asegurar, que no lo era, Elliot! — Le digo con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Ahora, lo sé! Pero le jugué muchas bromas al respecto. Muchas de ellas hicieron lo hicieron enojarse conmigo realmente, tanto que siempre tenía que ser yo quien lo buscase a él y no él a mí. Era mi manera de decirle que en lo quería… —Me dice. —Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho con palabras.

Lo entiendo, no se mucho acerca de hombres, solo lo que he convivido con Ray y Christian, pero Kate dice que todos son así, les cuesta mucho expresar sus emociones, y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Creo que al pasar una tragedia como la que esta familia sufrió, las personas se arrepienten de muchas cosas que no se dijeron. Yo misma puedo decir lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberle repetido a Christian cuanto lo amaba y que si quería ser su esposa, gritarlo tan fuerte que se escuchase más allá de toda Seattle.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica, es mi madre, de repente me llena de alegría y ansiedad, aunque también de reproche, de seguro necesita algo no relacionado con migo o con mi hijo al que aún no conoce. Salgo de la sala de espera para atender la llamada.

— ¡Si, mamá! — Le digo animadamente.

— ¡Cariño! — Me dice enseguida. — Lamento mucho no haber llamado más temprano, pero acabamos de llegar de viaje y no tenía señal. ¡Llamaba para desearte Feliz cumpleaños a mi nieto!

Esa declaración me descoloco, nunca pensé que ella por cuenta propia pudiese hacerlo, de hecho me imaginé que Ray o Grace la llamarían para reprenderla de algún modo, lo cual aún no lo saco de mis teorías al respecto de esta llamada.

— Gracias, Mamá. — Le digo. — Ahora está durmiendo en casa de los Grey. Pero me contenta que te hayas acordado de mi bebé. — Y no pude evitar que mis palabras tuvieran un hilo de reproche.

— Sé que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo, Anastasia… Pero quiero que sepas que si te quiero, tú eres mi pequeñita, mi bebé… mi único bebe. Sé que he cometido errores muy graves como madre, pero en mi defensa, así es mi naturaleza… no es que no te quiera o que no me preocupe por ti. ¿Lo sabes cierto mi niña? Yo te amo, y a Ted igual.

Eran las palabras que siempre he querido oír, y ahora las escuchaba de la persona correcta, mi madre me decía lo que yo siempre quise oír de su boca, no es que no lo sabía, era exactamente lo que conversaba hace unos minutos con Elliot, _¡Hay cosas que necesitan decirse, con palabras!... Al menos de vez en cuando._

Mamá y yo, comenzamos a hablar sobre muchas cosas, es increíble lo que una reconciliación aunque sea telefónica con mi madre, puede mejorar mi humor. Ella y yo acordamos que nos veríamos a principios de año en Savannah, si la salud del señor Grey mejoraba.

Poco después de regresar a la sala de espera sale Grace de emergencia con aire cansado.

— ¡Fue un susto! — Dice al fin y todos botamos el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo. Mia ha comenzado a llorar. — Por favor, cariño… él estará bien, por favor no necesita verte así… — Le dice Grace consolándola. — Necesito un favor de ti, que traigas algunas de sus cosas, un pijama para esta noche y sus artículos personales, también algunas cosas para mí y para ti. Le va encantar verte cuando despierte, dulzura. Se quedara esta noche y tal vez el día de mañana. — declara. — Pronto lo pasaran a una habitación y podremos quedarnos con papá si quieres.

Mia asiente inmediatamente, recoge su bolso y se va a hacer lo que su madre pidió. Dejándonos a Elliot, Grace y a mí a solas.

— ¡Ana! Necesito hablar contigo. Elliot, acompáñanos. — Nos dice. Sé de qué se trata, de seguro me culpara por lo sucedido, y tendría toda la razón. ¡No debí abrir mi boca!

Nos dirige hacia el piso de consultorios, justo donde está el suyo y abre la puerta para dejarnos pasar. Me imagino que es el mejor lugar para que hablemos a solas, sin que nadie nos moleste o accidentalmente escuche nuestra conversación. Una vez sentados los tres en su despacho soy yo la que comienza a hablar.

— Lamento lo que pasó con Carrick, Grace. No fue mi intención… — Ella me frena inmediatamente.

— ¡Eso lo se Anastasia! No es tu culpa Lo que paso con Carrick. Él no ha estado bien en los últimos meses, tal vez en el último año, me temo. Todo eso ha repercutido en su salud.

— ¡Se infarto mamá! — Pregunta Elliot.

— Gracias a Dios, no. Como ya les dije fue solo un susto, un ataque de pánico… debí reconocerlo en cuanto lo vi, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerlo realmente. — Declara Grace. — Se todas formas, quieren tenerlo en observación esta noche, y según como amanezca mañana le darán el alta médica para llevarlo a casa. — Nos dice. —De lo que necesito hablar es de otra cosa. Ana, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba con Elena Lincoln? Te lo pregunté un montón de veces y siempre me dabas una respuesta evasiva. — Me dice angustiada.

— Fue… fue una confidencia que Christian me hizo cuando empezamos a salir. Luego en la fiesta de beneficencia, La señora Lincoln se me acerco para advertirme que me alejara de él, según ella yo no era la mujer adecuada para estar con él… yo no podía darle lo que él necesitaba.

— ¡Asquerosa perra! — Decreta Elliot. —Seguro quería quitarte de en medio, para seguir manipulándolo.

— Eso fue lo que yo pensé, pero Christian insistía en decirme que ella era solo una amiga, acabábamos de volver y arreglar nuestra situación, no quise discutir también por ese asunto. — Le digo.

Grace se cubre la cabeza con las manos y comienza a llorar. A lo cual me levanto para intentar consolarla.

— ¡Soy pediatra! ¡Maldita sea!... —Espeta Grace con furia. — Estoy capacitada para reconocer ese tipo de abusos en niños… ¿Cómo fue que no lo vi en mi propio hijo? — Dice llorando.

— Lo hiciste. — Le digo. — Solo pensaste que eran sus traumas el abuso que sufrió de infancia, Las peleas en las que se metía cuando chico, tal vez era para compensar un poco el contacto físico que él necesitaba pero que le daba miedo tener. Esa mujer lo vio y lo enredó para que ella hiciera su voluntad.

— El chico era inteligente, ¿El debió haber acudido a nosotros? — Dice Grace.

— Con todo respeto, mamá. — Dice Elliot. — ¿Qué chico adolescente va diciéndole a sus padres que están tirando? … Yo no recuerdo que jamás te haya dicho sobre mis conquistas y mis novias, sobre todo a esa edad.

— Elliot, no era igual. Tu padre y yo sabíamos que tú podrías hacer frente a las cosas. Christian… él estaba tan atormentado y vulnerable. Tu padre y yo siempre estuvimos detrás de él, por miedo a una recaída… ¡Elena se aprovechó de todo para seducir a mi pobre niño! — Dice esto golpeando el escritorio con sus puños. — Ella es la verdadera culpable de que Cary esté así, de destruir a mi familia, a mi bebé…

— ¡Tranquilízate, Grace! — Comienzo a decir. — Yo no debí haberles dicho nada, en realidad, pero me preocupaba la situación con los niños de la fundación. Pero ahora que soy madre, te comprendo perfectamente, Grace. Lo siento.

— ¡¿Sabes cuánto duró?! — Pregunta.

— Justo cuando dejó la Universidad. —Le digo. — Su esposo la encontró en la cama con él… Creo que ya saben el resto. Me dijo que a partir de allí decidió dejar de verse, pero sé que ella lo tuvo manipulado de otra manera.

— ¡Las putas! — exclama Elliot. Grace y yo lo miramos sin comprender— Mi hermano no se dejaba tocar, Ana. Imagino que solo alguien que lo conocía en ese contexto, podría conseguirle lo que necesitaba.

Yo asiento… y recuerdo cuando Carrick intentó compararme con una de esas mujeres.

— Cuando yo conocí a Christian… fue algo fortuito. — Les digo. — De hecho seria Kate y no yo quien lo entrevistaría para la revista de la universidad de no haberse enfermado. Luego… Luego el me busco, Elliot. — Sé que es un asunto zanjado entre nosotros pero quiero que tenga muy en claro que no soy otra de las sumisas o putas como Elliot las llama de Christian.

— Eso lo sé, Ana. — Dice. Pero sé que quiere saber más.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así, Ana! ¡Esa mujer va a pagar todas las cosas que le hizo a esta familia! — Declara Grace. — No soy mujer de venganzas, pero a esto yo lo llamaría justicia… tal vez no pueda hacerle una demanda judicial por estupro… Fue algo que paso hace muchos años y no hay evidencia para eso. Pero estoy segura que puedo darle en donde más le duele. ¡Su status social!

— Solo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer y yo te ayudo, mamá. — Dice Elliot. Y yo me uno a su declaración.

— Por lo pronto, Elliot… Tu padre está muy preocupado por los asuntos de la empresa de tu hermano, tuvieron que sedarlo para que no fuera a darle otro ataque. En estos momentos no está en capacidad de asumir las decisiones finales. Necesito que tú lo hagas por él.

— ¡Pero yo no sé nada de los negocios de Christian, mamá! — Dice Elliot.

— No estarás solo. Ros te va ayudar… Sé que GEH tiene una parte importante invertida en la constructora. — Dice Grace. — Contrata a alguien de tu confianza que tome tu lugar en ella y asume la dirección de GEH… ¡Solo será por un tiempo! Solo hasta que tu padre se recupere y puedan establecer nuevamente lo que pasará con la empresa… ¡Ese es patrimonio de Teddy! Y estoy segura que Christian no nos perdonaría si perdiéramos el fruto de lo que trabajó toda su vida. — Elliot asiente silenciosamente ante la orden de su madre. —En cuanto a ti Anastasia. Deberás de una vez por todas llevar las riendas de SIP. —Me espeta — Sé que tal vez no te sientas lista, pero por lo que tengo entendido Roach te va ayudar, y desde GEH Ros y Barney también. Carrick ha dejado todo listo en su despacho… iba a decírtelo mañana pero con lo que ha pasado, solo quiero que descanse de todos los problemas lo más posible y que pase una navidad y Año nuevo, relativamente felices. — Me dice atropelladamente, antes de que yo pueda decir alguna palabra. Y lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es asentir a su petición. — En cuanto a Mia, hablaré con ella para que se encargue de la fundación… tal vez me diga que no se siente lista como estoy segura que ustedes tampoco, pero ella, estoy muy segura de que lo ésta. Ha organizado ese evento conmigo desde que aprendió a escribir… sabe organizar muy bien eso y estoy segura que dentro de la fundación encontrará a alguien que la asesore… De hecho Carrick había sugerido a un abogado de la firma.

— ¿Desde cuándo tenían preparado esto tú y papá? — Pregunta Elliot. — No suena como un plan que se te haya ocurrido a ti al calor del momento.

En realidad Elliot tiene razón, suena como a algo que ha sido preparado durante un buen tiempo.

— Así es. — Aclara Grace. — Tu padre lo tenía todo listo para entregarte el mando de GEH, como ya te dije, no se ha sentido muy bien y pensábamos que en cuanto la situación se normalizara con Teddy, pudiéramos irnos un tiempo a descansar. Lo mismo pasa con Ana. Lo de Mia se nos ocurrió en cuanto Elena apareció para exigir la documentación de los niños… Pero ahora, necesita mucho reposo, y aprovechare este tiempo para que se haga los exámenes que le he pedido que se realice durante meses.

— ¡Nunca he visto a papá enfermo! — Dice Elliot.

— Yo sí, hace mucho que no se enferma, pero ¡Juro por Dios que si Christian no fuese un hijo adoptado, juraría que heredó el mismo carácter de su padre! —Dice Grace.

— Gracias por advertirnos que esperar. — Dice Elliot. Tirando de su cabello, algo que sé que Christian también hacia cuando se ponía nervioso y que pocas veces he visto hacer a Carrick.

Pienso que la relación de los padres e hijos en lo que en realidad forma el carácter de alguien, lo he vivido con Ray, Él ha sido el pilar de toda mi vida de infancia, y aun en la adulta, y no compartimos la misma sangre en nuestras venas, pero el amor… compartimos mucho amor, cariño y comprensión entre ambos.

No es la carne ni la sangre lo que corre por nuestras venas, pero si el amor que nos profesamos como padre e hija. Es lo que me pasa con mi propio hijo y creo que es lo mismo que pasa con los chicos Grey.


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **POV Anastasia.**

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que Carrick entro al hospital. Tres meses para ser precisos. De los cuales los chicos Grey y yo estuvimos trabajando para que su padre tuviera el menor cúmulo de molestias posibles. Nuestras navidades las pasamos en una tensa calma, también por el bienestar de Teddy, que adoró lo que fue su primera navidad real. Ver a su nieto tan emocionado, alegro el corazón de sus abuelos, tanto el de Carrick como el de papá y Grace. En realidad la emoción se veía en todos nuestros rostros.

Al Lunes siguiente del cumpleaños de Teddy. Luego de que Carrick fuera dado de alta. Llevó a cabo su amenaza de llevar una auditoría a la fundación, para indagar cada cosa en relación al trabajo de la señora Lincoln. Estuvo de acuerdo con no presentar cargos en contra de ella por violación a un menor, ya que el hecho había prescrito y no tenía pruebas fehacientes del mismo. Al parecer la mujer lanzo una sarta de improperios en contra de los Grey, lo que no incomodó en absoluto Grace, quien durante la misa de navideña dejó caer que la señora Lincoln ya no mantendría ninguna relación con su familia, ni personal, ni familiar. Dejando caer que sería persona Non-Grata en su círculo de amistades, ya que se corría el rumor en la fundación de que había malos manejos en los donativos para caridad y que tal vez uno de los chicos fuese abusado por ella.

— ¡No te lo iba a decir, Grace! — Decía una señora en la iglesia. — Pero hace muchos años se comentaba que Elena, había engañado a su esposo un hombre mucho menor que ella, casi un niño.

— Pues, eso no me consta. — Miente Grace. —Pero ahora los rumores son desde la fundación que mi esposo y yo fundamos, y no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados… Ros, la directora de GEH me ha dicho que los manejos de la inversión de Christian no han tenido gran rentabilidad como hace un año. Y me consta que ella tiene mucha clientela… De mi parte, no asistiré a sus salones nunca más. Y Ros y Elliot están valorando la posibilidad de salirse del negocio.

— ¡Muy bien jugado, Grace! — Le digo en el coche mientras nos dirigimos a casa.

— Lauren Marshall, es la mujer más chismosa de toda Seattle. Pero también es la mujer más relacionada en sociedad. ¡Solo hay que darle una tira del hilo para que enmarañe todo el carrete, Ana! — dice Grace. Y con eso Mia y yo sabemos que su plan para vengarse de la bruja está dando comienzo.

— Los días pasaron y claramente la advertencia de Grace con respecto a Carrick se veía latente, el hombre se veía calmadamente tranquilo duran las fiestas, pero solo bastó que Ray se regresara a Montesano, para descubrir que Carrick Grey enfermo es solo un bebé.

— Todos los hombres de esta familia lo son. — Afirma Grace, cuando Mia lo comenta en la cocina. — Podrán ser y aparentar los seres más fuertes de este mundo, pero cuando se enferman solo quieren una cosa, a su mami. O en el caso de Cary a su esposa o a su niña.

Todas nos reíamos por ese comentario.

— Pero creo que es la verdad. Elliot gritaba y lloraba por mi cuando les dio varicela. El pobre estaba minado por todas partes… Christian y Mia tuvieron mejor suerte. Christian era muy callado pero si había que cuidarlo, esa seria yo. Nadie más.

Me encanta oírle hablar de Christian como niño, sobre todo porque ellos notan ciertos rasgos de él en Ted, y no es solo su parecido físico.

Conforme comienza el nuevo año, también comienzan las responsabilidades para los Grey y para mí. Grace, Mantuvo tranquilo a Carrick de reposo en casa, mientras se hizo cargo de una buena carga de trabajo que tenía Carrick a cuestas. Elliot estaría empapándose de los negocios de GEH y de seguro tendría que ascender a uno de sus empleados para que lo suplante en la constructora. Mia, se empezó a hacer cargo de La fundación, "Afrontarlo Juntos". Más que todo, encargada de los eventos sociales y esas cosas, mientras que en materia de finanzas se corría una fuerte auditoria de los manejos y recursos de la asociación. Resulta que le encontró a Ethan un buen trabajo como pasante, con los niños de la fundación. Al fin y al cabo él es psicólogo y podría ayudar mucho a esos pobres indefensos.

Taylor, viajó durante unos días, por cuestiones de la empresa. Dejando a cargo a Sawyer mientras él no se encontraba. Me temo que fue una encomienda de Carrick, al verse encerrado en la mansión sin poder salir por razones médicas. Grace lo tenía muy bien vigilado, e hizo que se deshicieran de las botellas de licor que había en casa y encerró bajo llave la reserva personal de Carrick. Asegurándose así que su marido hiciese su tratamiento al pie de la letra, tal como ella quería.

— ¡Esto es una Mierda! — Escuche desde la puerta de mi habitación y de Ted, mientras Carrick discutía con su mujer.

— Solo es hasta que te recuperes, ¡ya deja de discutir, Carrick Grey! … — Le decía Grace Autoritaria.

En cuanto a la Señora Lincoln, no se escuchó hablar de ella nunca más en aquella casa. Es como si en su vida nunca hubiese existido y yo apoyé esa decisión. Tal vez era hora de dejar ir el rencor e intentar un poco de felicidad con mi bebé. Esa mujer es una persona toxica. Aunque creo que Grace no es del todo de mi opinión.

En cuanto a mí, me hice cargo junto con Roach de SIP, juntos abrimos nuevamente las oficinas y se recontrataron a varias personas del personal, previamente revisados por Recursos Humanos de GEH. En realidad fue muy sencillo para mí, Roach estaba feliz de haber salido de su jubilación forzada, y encantado de enseñarme todo el manejo de lo que fue su negocio alguna vez.

Esta vez estaba en puertas una asociación muy importante con una compañía de Portland. O'Brian Corporation. Ros decía que era una buena estrategia darles una participación en SIP para ayudar a que el negocio prosperara. Yo estuve mucho más emocionada cuando me enteré de quien se trataba. Unas semanas antes de mi viaje a Georgia para visitar a mi madre, recibí una llamada telefónica poco usual. Se trataba de mi prima, no Lucy a la que había conocido, sino de Megan, mi otra prima. Ella estaba a cargo de la asociación con SIP, puesto que sería ella misma quien velaría los intereses de O`Brian Corporation una vez que las negociaciones estuvieran realizadas y los papeles firmados.

Ella viajó unos días después de su llamada telefónica. Así que decidí hospedarla junto conmigo y Teddy unos días, en Escala, el lugar al que me había mudado muy a mi pesar, pero entendiendo que era el mejor lugar para resguardar a mi niño.

Pasé unos días muy amenos teniendo conmigo a Megan en Seattle. Ella me habló de su vida en Irlanda, y luego cuando se encontraron a su primo Angel y a papá, es raro escuchar hablar de él como el tío Ray. Las cosas con Lucy y José estuvieron un poco tensas cuando se marchó después del cumpleaños de Teddy, pero se fueron arreglando lentamente en este tiempo. Meg, como prefiere que la llamen, cree que Lucy esta lista para dar el siguiente paso con él. Pero que teme a la reacción de su primo, ya que es un ser muy sobreprotector.

Meg y yo, armamos un muy buen plan de trabajo juntas, Discutimos todos los argumentos con Ros y le mostré parte de mi plan de trabajo, que es la incorporación de la tecnología a SIP, a través de los libros electrónicos, le presenté a Barney Sullivan quien es el verdadero genio y ha logrado que mi plan con los libros electrónicos sea una realidad viable, aunque todavía hay unos detalles que acordar.

Barney se presentó muy apenado a la reunión de la sala de Juntas de GEH cuando entro, venía con algunos documentos y estaba vestido de traje, con una corbata de patito de hule. Pude ver que a Meg le hizo tanta gracia como a mí las excentricidades de este hombre, que a pesar de tener unos veintitantos años, sigue siendo un pequeño niño. Todos acordamos que los documentos finales se firmarían en Portland, para mediados de Mayo, ya que el Señor O`Brian no tenía actualmente el tiempo suficiente para estar en nuestra reunión. A Ros no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que no podía participar en el acuerdo final y tampoco Elliot puesto que la negociación se haría muy cerca de la fecha de la boda. Pero cuando estuvimos a solas dijo que confiaba en mí para terminar este proyecto. Aunque se ve que para el señor O`Brian no tenía ninguna importancia esta negociación, y se lo hice saber a Meg.

— No lo tomes a mal, Ana. No es que no le interese el negocio… bueno si… en realidad este negocio se hará para mí, a él no le interesa mucho esta rama pero si quiere verme bien encaminada en lo que realmente me guste hacer. — Dice Meg, tratando de justificar la falta de interés en su primo. — Él está interesado en realizar otra inversión y se ha ido a ver ese asunto. Si para mediados de mayo no puede estar en Portland, prometió que me firmaría poder legal para que yo sola pueda hacer esta asociación por él. —Declara.

¿Que habrá detrás del enigmático señor O`Brian? Pregunta mi subconsciente. Ese halo de misterio que se cierne sobre él me intriga cada vez más.

— Me gustaría conocer a tu primo misterioso, Meg. —Digo burlonamente pero con toda sinceridad. Ella sonríe, como si tuviese un secreto, me mira algo que decirme al respecto, pero enseguida ve a mi hijo frente a nosotras y se pone a jugar con él dejando de lado esa conversación.

Pasamos unos cinco días Juntas, y yo encantada de la vida, pude ver la gran afinidad que tengo con ella, ya que estudia literatura, y en verdad quiere aprender del negocio, es algo que le otorgo su primo quien es el verdadero dueño de O'Brian Corporation, aunque su nombre también figure en los papeles. En cuanto a Teddy, estuvo encantado con su nueva tía. Meg es una persona demasiado dulce y angelical. Y no porque sea su madre, pero mi bebé es todo un galán… hechiza a cualquiera que lo ve.

Fui una semana a Georgia con Ted, para que mi hijo conociera a su abuela Carla. Quien estuvo fascinada con su nieto, aunque para Ted ella fuese un total enigma, se la quedaba viendo durante mucho tiempo, creo que intentaba saber si le gustaba o no ella o si en realidad ella lo quería… Buena suerte con eso bebé, yo llevo 23 años haciéndome la misma pregunta.

Me enteré en ese viaje que Bob sería trasladado a Inglaterra, por asuntos de trabajo. Y que mi madre se iría con él. Al parecer hay un conjunto turístico en esa área que necesita su dirección y adestramiento de personal o algo así entendí. Así que se irían a mediados de mayo. Justo después de la boda de Kate y Elliot. Ya que ella la invitó en un intento de mi amiga por que hiciera las paces con mi madre.

En fin todo en la vida vuelve a ser normal… las personas continúan haciendo sus vidas… la familia avanza y arreglan sus diferencias… Mi hijo crece y me dice mamá y mi vida cambia para ser solo de él…

A mediados de Marzo me dirijo a Portland para firmar los papeles de que garantizan a O'Brian Corporation una participación importante dentro de Seattle Independent Public. Es la primera vez que me separo de mi hijo, pero entiendo que se encuentra mucho mejor en casa con los Grey y con todo ese montón de seguridad que se cierne en cada esquina de la propiedad, lo que me deja mucho más tranquila, aunque no ha habido más amenazas en contra de él ni de ninguno de nosotros…

Portland, la ciudad donde trabajé y que frecuente durante 4 años de mi vida. Sawyer estaciona en el Hotel Heathman, ya que se me permitió venir a realizar esta transacción con la condición de que me hospedara en este lugar. Un Lugar… una suite que me trae muchos recuerdos. Muchos de ellos me abruman y me ponen tristes, así que salgo a caminar por las calles más cercanas he intento despejar mi mente. Me planto en una de las vidrieras de un local, una tienda de ropa para caballeros, en su vidriera veo un maniquí con un traje Gris plata puesto y con una corbata muy similar a la que utilizo para atarme la primera vez. Mis pensamientos, se dirigen a aquel día.

— _¿Ves lo buenos que somos juntos? —murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Anastasia. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen._

¡Y sí que lo hizo!… Eso lo dijo justo antes de que Grace casi nos descubriera en la cama. Yo amarrada de muñecas a la cama con su corbata gris plata…

De repente siento que me están observando, e instintivamente veo nuevamente a la vidriera para ver quien es sin que sepa que lo que descubierto, pero mi cabeza me juega una mala pasada… ¡Justo cuando veo la hacía el maniquí, veo su cara! Enseguida mis manos comienzan a temblar…

¡Es él! ¡Es Christian!


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **POV Anastasia.**

Me volteo rápidamente solo para darme cuenta que tal vez mi cabeza solo está jugando conmigo. Miro hacia cada esquina de la calle, pero no veo a nadie observándome… Parte mí sabe que no puede ser, es imposible… El lleva muerto casi dos años. Me dice mi subconsciente, tratando de que entre en razón, pero mi corazón, ese al que creía marchitándose lentamente dentro de mí, ha despertado vertiginosamente, haciendo que una emoción que creía perdida, reaparezca en mí, Esperanza. Pero rápidamente surge otro sentimiento… Angustia.

— ¡Era él, Yo lo vi! — Me digo.

— No seas tonta, era producto de tu imaginación… ¡Él está muerto! — Me recuerda mi subconsciente. — ¡Tal vez es alguien que se le parece! — Me dice.

Tal vez tiene razón, pero mi corazón no para de latir frenéticamente y la emoción y angustia que siento no me dejan meditar con claridad. Si en realidad es alguien que se le parece, quiero verle. Quiero volver a ver esos hermosos ojos Grises, volver a oler su perfume y volver a sentir su piel cerca de la mía. ¡Quiero que vuelva! Me diga a mí misma mientras mis lágrimas fluyen sin cesar por toda la avenida, mientras camino por las calles, sin rastro de lo él.

Me encuentro frente a frente ante la impotencia y la desolación mientras recorro sin cesar las calles de Portland.

— ¿Le pasa algo, Señorita Steele? — Pregunta Sawyer una vez que me localiza, de seguro rastreo mi teléfono para encontrarme, ya que decidí salir sola sin ni siquiera decirle. Lo miro y se ve preocupado cuando se detiene a mirarme. No lo puedo culpar, sé que estoy angustiada, y llorando a mas no poder, sin poder articular ninguna palabra — ¡Sera mejor que regresemos al hotel! — Me dice.

Pero antes que tome su mano, miro por ultima vez para todos lados, buscando algo, algún vestigio o rastro de que me diga que no me estoy volviendo loca, que el reflejo de lo que siente mi corazón no es solo producto de mi imaginación, si no que podría ser real. Pero las calles comienzan a vaciarse y enseguida Sawyer preocupado, me dirige silenciosamente hacia el auto, y en cuanto estoy en él comienzo a ser una sombra, la sombra de lo que fui antes de él.

— ¡No quiero ver a nadie! — Le digo cuando llegamos a mi suite. La misma que una noche compartí con Christian… nuestra primera noche durmiendo juntos. — Puedes retirarte. — Le digo.

— ¿Desea algo de comer? —Pregunta Sawyer con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

— ¡No! — Digo rápidamente, pero me doy cuenta que he sido muy brusca con él. — Gracias, Sawyer. Si me da hambre yo misma llamaré a recepción. — Le digo intentando suavizar las cosas.

El sale algo receloso de la habitación, cerrándola al salir. En cuanto lo hace comienzo a llorar y comienzo nuevamente hacerme las preguntas que sé no tienen respuestas. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese dicho sí de una vez? ¿Amaría a mi bebé? ¿Sería un gran padre, como siempre imagino cada vez que lo veo en el rostro de mi hijo?

Trato de calmarme y luego tomo el teléfono para hablar con Grace.

— Hola Grace, solo llamaba para saber cómo está mi bebé. — Le digo cuando toma la llamada.

— ¡Todo está bien Ana! — Dice pasándome a Teddy para que lo escuche. — Teddy, es mamá. — La escucho decirle en el auricular.

— ¡Ma-ma! —Dice mi niño. Hoy más que nunca deseo tenerlo entre mis brazos abrazando y besando su linda cabecita. Mamá, es la única palabra que ha dicho desde que empezó a animarse a hablar, como desearía que su padre estuviese aquí para oírlo junto conmigo.

— ¿Todo está bien, Ana? —Pregunta Grace cuando me escucha gimotear al teléfono.

— Sí. es solo que lo extraño mucho, Grace. —Es una verdad a medias, pero parece aceptar mi respuesta.

Una vez que cuelgo, vuelvo a quedarme nuevamente sola en la habitación del hotel. Pensé que había aprendido a vivir sin Christian, enfocándome en mi trabajo y en mi hijo para poder avanzar, seguir adelante con mi vida sin él. Pero justo ahora… justo hoy… justo aquí… vuelven a acosarme el fantasma del pasado, de lo que podría haber sido…

Siento una melancolía que aun después de todo este tiempo, me asalta, me lastima. Tuve que enfrentarme a un mundo totalmente nuevo para mí, a una vida que no soñé ni que imagine que existía, enfrentándome a un camino sin el amor de mi vida. Mi primer amor, el único hombre de mi vida.

Suena mi teléfono para un mensaje, es de Meg.

 ***Será una reunión privada. Te espero en los apartamentos de la calle Cook a las 3:00 pm. El edificio se llama Cook Suite. Se puntual. -Megan O 'Brian.**

 *** De acuerdo, Meg. Estaré allí. ¿A qué piso me debo dirigir? - Ana Steele.**

 ***El portero te dirigirá al apartamento. Te espero. -** **Megan O 'Brian.**

Eso quiere decir que su primo no asistirá a la reunión, me estoy empezado a formar una idea de quién es este tipo y por lo momentos puedo decir que es un patán.

Intento, recuperarme de todos los pensamientos que he tenido el día de hoy, recuerdo aunque hermosos en mi corazón, por algún motivo son recuerdos que aún me hacen daño. Es lo que pasa cuando me encuentro sola en El escala. Ese lugar donde me poseyó por primera vez y a partir de ahí innumerables veces, ese espacio solo de él que aun con el tiempo y con lo sobrio que es, puedo sentirlo en cada rincón. El cuarto de juegos, ahora desmantelado, todavía tiene ese olor a piel y cera, y ese aroma a limón aunque ahora mucho más tenue aún se encuentra en ese cuarto rojo del dolor… ¡Claro! Ahora ya no es rojo, Taylor saco todo lo que se encontraba en ese lugar y se pintaron las paredes de gris… ahora es un cuarto de almacenamiento, donde Gail guarda los juguetes de Teddy que eran muy grande para su habitación de juegos… rio al pensarlo, hasta en eso Teddy se parece a su padre, ambos tienen su cuarto de juegos.

Pero un momento de razonamiento, me doy valor a mí misma para dejar de auto compadecerme, mi dolor no me ayuda ni ayuda a mi hijo a seguir adelante. Ahora las cosas cambiaron, soy madre. Tengo un pequeño que depende de mí, y soy socia de uno de las empresas de publicidad que aunque ahora no sea de gran importancia, sé que se convertirá en una de las mejores del país. Para eso debo empezar a trabajar.

Me voy a la sala de la suite donde se encuentra un escritorio y comienzo a desempacar todo el papeleo que llevo conmigo, para la junta de mañana, que aunque sé que será solo con Meg, también sé que será muy ardua. Ella tuvo tiempo para analizar esta documentación, pero mi deber es prepararme para cualquier pregunta que pueda surgir de ella al respecto.

Mientras me sumerjo en el papeleo, indagando cual podría ser el punto débil de la negociación, suena mi teléfono nuevamente.

— ¡Ana! — Escucho la preocupante voz de Kate.

— Hola, Kate. ¿Cómo vas con los planes de la boda? — Pregunto.

— Los planes de la boda van muy bien, excepto por la dama de honor, la cual escuche que estaba llorando por teléfono cuando llamo a casa de mis suegros… — Dice Kate con su Inquisidora voz. Ella quiere saber lo que ocurre y no me dejará en paz si no lo hago.

— Tu dama de honor está bien. — Le digo. — Solo con mucha nostalgia.

— Oye, Ana. Sé que no soy madre ni nada aun, pero te puedo asegurar que Teddy está bien cuidado, es más creo que ya se durmió, aunque Mia dice que le costó por que no fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Pero igual está bien, no será la última vez que tengas que dejarlo por trabajo. — Dice.

— Lo se Kate, pero no es solo eso. — Explico tratando de desahogarme. —Es solo que estoy aquí sola… en el Heathman... En la suite presidencial…

— ¡Ohhh! — Dice ella al fin, haciéndome entender que sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo. — Pues, Ana. ¡Lo lamento, Amiga! No me puedo imaginar lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos. — Dice tratando de consolarme.

— Lo sé, Kate. Gracias por comprenderme. —Le digo. — Pero en este momento todo debe tratarse de ti y no de mí, así que como van las cosas con los preparativos. — Le digo para cambiar la conversación.

— ¡Es increíble que dentro de un mes, seré la señora de Elliot Grey! — Dice emocionada. — Jamás me hubiese imaginada que sería tan feliz en mi vida…

— Me alegro mucho por ti, Kate. — Alcanzo a decir. — Oye me estaba preparando para la junta de mañana, y necesito estudiarla con detenimiento, hablaremos cuando regrese. — Le digo para salir del paso y colgar la llamada.

En realidad siempre que ambas encontraríamos la felicidad, y en realidad me alegro por la suya… Suspiro en un intento por no empezar a llorar nuevamente, y me concentro en a lo que vine a hacer a esta ciudad.

Me despierto lentamente, no tenía idea de que me había quedado dormida en el escritorio de la Suite. Creo que inconscientemente me negué a acostarme en esa cama donde Christian y yo dormimos juntos por primera vez. En realidad no creo que pudiese concebir el sueño si lo hacía. Lentamente me levanto del escritorio y comienzo a arreglar todos los papeles. Reviso un mensaje de Sawyer diciéndome que estaba listo para llevarme a la junta. Le devuelvo el mensaje diciéndole que partiríamos a las 2:00 pm por ahora podría considerarse libre, ya que no pienso salir de la habitación hasta esa hora.

Pido el desayuno en recepción, y mientras lo tomo trato de concentrarme en todo lo que he preparado para el día de hoy, tratando que mis sentimientos y melancolía sean reprimidos por mi profesionalismo y fuerza de voluntad. A la una de la tarde me doy un baño y me visto rápidamente, con un traje de trabajo que encontré en la ropa que Christian había comprado para mí.

Mientras me visto, recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, yo vestida con ropa de Costco, y peinada con una sencilla cola de caballo. Eso también ha cambiado en mi vida… pero ¿Que carajos estoy acordándome de esas cosas en este momento?... no sé por qué todo lo que hago desde que regresé a esta ciudad, me lo recuerda con ímpetu.

Luego del almuerzo, cerca de las 2 Sawyer toca la puerta para hacerme saber que todo está listo y salimos del Hotel rumbo a los apartamentos de la calle Cook.

Cuando entro en el edificio el portero me espera indicándole a Sawyer que solo yo tengo permiso de subir. Sawyer retrocede cautelosamente, una vez que le indico que no hay ningún problema con eso y que puede esperar en el coche. El asiente y enseguida subo a donde me espera Meg.

En el apartamento todo se ve muy sobrio, aunque en algunos sitios hay destellos de color, como los cojines naranjas que están sobre el largo y solitario sofá blanco de la sala. Meg llega a saludarme cortésmente diciéndome.

—Lamento que las cosas hayan sido así Ana. Pero Lucy y yo no encontrábamos la manera de decirlo. —Dice en una actitud que inicialmente me parece incoherente. — Este ha sido nuestro modo de hacerlo… Angel te espera en su oficina. — Dice al fin, haciendo que me entre un frio por mi columna vertebral. Es como si estuviese hablando de un titán, o de un ogro que en cuanto me vea querrá destruirme y hacerme picadillo para devorarme. —Por favor, no le hagas saber que vienes de parte de GEH, ni siquiera menciones el nombre de Grey. — Me dice sin miramientos, aunque yo sigo sin entender. — Sé que lo vas a entender todo, y luego podremos hablarlo y decirte todo lo que necesites… Él te está esperando, es una persona muy impaciente, por favor no lo hagas enojar.

— Suena como si fuese un monstruo. —Le digo. Ella sonríe dulcemente.

— Pronto lo sabrás. Pasa por favor. No es necesario que llames. Entra directamente. — Me dice sonriendo.

— ¿No vas a entrar? —Pregunto con timidez

— No. — Me dice. — Después tú y yo hablaremos, y te aclararé todas tus dudas, Lucy y yo te lo contaremos todo… Pero ahora, tú debes enfrentarte a él. Por favor sé cautelosa… — Y me insta a pasar al despacho de su primo.

Con todas las advertencias que Meg me acaba de dar, no sé lo que esperar, camino tambaleándome un poco y empujo la puerta para pasar, tropezándome con mi propio pie.

Mierda, Mierda. No puedo dejar de notar la sensación de dejavú que hay en toda esta escena. Estoy de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y una mano amable me es tendida mientras que la otra sostiene un bastón para apoyarse. ¡Qué vergüenza siento en estos momentos! Intento incorporarme, armándome de valor para mirar levantar la vista. Y veo que mi cabeza otra vez me está jugando una mala pasada. Se ve cambiado. Muy cambiado. Lleva una espesa barba y puedo ver grandes rizos en su cabello, como el color del de mi bebé, y sus ojos, esos grandes y hermosos ojos que durante todo este tiempo he soñado en volver a ver. Pude que mi conciencia me diga que no, pero en mi corazón lo siento… es él… es Christian.


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **POV Anastasia**

— ¿Le pasa algo, señorita Steele? — Pregunta el hombre que tengo al frente. Mis ojos aun no dan crédito y mi subconsciente también esta reacio en aceptarlo, pero en mi corazón sé que es cierto… es él.

Él extiende su mano y miro sus largos y hermosos dedos en cuanto me he levantado.

— Mi nombre es Angel O 'Brian. Un placer conocerla, Señorita Steele. ¿Está bien? ¿No le gustaría sentarse?

Su hermoso rostro, está cubierto por esa espesa barba, no puedo dejar de observarlo, cada detalle, cada talante de su ser. Y me encuentro en una batalla campal entre mi subconsciente y mi corazón. Esta vestido muy casual con su camisa entre abierta y no usa corbata, pero su cabello sigue siendo rebelde de color cobrizo y brillantes ojos grises, idénticos a los de Ted.

— Bueno, en realidad…

Me callo. No tengo palabras para articular todo lo que me está pasando, aturdida le doy la mano en señal de saludo y cuando nuestros dedos chocan, esa corriente eléctrica, esa sensación que creía desaparecida vuelve a estremecer mi cuerpo. Intento respirar despacio tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón, quien grita con toda su alma que es él y que no le deje ir nunca más.

— No esperaba verle al final de esta negociación, señor… — Me cuesta mucho llamarlo O' Brian en este punto mi cuerpo sabe que es él pero mi mente esta reacio a reconocerlo, mis lágrimas están a punto de brotar.

— ¿Y por qué no? — Pregunta. — En realidad me hubiese gustado acompañar a Megan a Seattle, pero tengo asuntos personales que aún me atan a esta ciudad. Me dice enseñándome el bastón que lleva en su mano y luego se dirige a la cabecera del escritorio para tomar asiento.

— Ya veo — Me limito a responderle. — ¿Puedo preguntarle que le ocurrió?

Me parece ver una pequeña sonrisa en su expresión, aunque enseguida aseria la cara.

— ¿Quiere sentarse? — Me pregunta señalándome el asiento frente de él. Su oficina es grande, aunque no tanto como la de Grey House. Con un solo ventanal detrás de él, cubierto con persianas de madera, en realidad es un estilo muy diferente aunque igual de sobrio. No hay cuadros sencillos ni impresionantes en sus paredes, que eleven lo ordinario a lo extraordinario… A pesar de las diferencias, sigo teniendo esa sensación de dejavú en mi cuerpo, y mientras me dirijo al asiento que me ofrece, recuerdo las palabras que Meg me dijo antes de entrar.

" _Por favor, no le hagas saber que vienes de parte de GEH, ni siquiera menciones el nombre de Grey."_

Sus palabras me dan mucho que pensar mientras observo al hombre que tengo delante de mí.

Es parecido físico es asombroso, es cierto, pero ¿Por qué te trata como si fuera la primera vez que te ve?, ¡como cuando se conocieron, en su despacho, la primera vez! ¿Por qué se ocultó de ti y de su familia todo este tiempo? — reclama mi subconsciente. A decir verdad mi corazón y yo también tenemos un montón de preguntas que formularle, pero no me atrevo en estos momentos.

— Tuve un accidente hace un par de años… me lastime la pierna y tuvieron que operarme. ¡Hasta el momento llevo tres operaciones! Y aún sigo en rehabilitación. — Declara al fin.

— Lo lamento. — Le digo.

— No lo haga. — Me espeta. — ¡No es su culpa! — Dice casi de inmediato, y puedo ver algo de frustración en sus ojos que inmediatamente es sustituido por una mirada de autosuficiencia.

La gran batalla entre mi mente y corazón, ahora permanece en una tensa calma, tras acordar develar la verdad y el enigma que es Angel O' Brian.

Intento mantener la compostura, aunque es un arduo trabajo para mí en estos momentos, saco del maletín el folder con dos juegos de documentos sobre la negociación en SIP y le entrego uno. Él, permanece en silencio, expectante a todo lo que hago, con una mano en su pierna y la otra acariciando su barba, eso en cierta forma me pone más nerviosa y me pongo roja.

Luego que abre su folder para observarlo, aclaro mi garganta para empezar con esta reunión de negocios.

— ¿Se ha empapado de todo lo que supone este acuerdo comercial, Señor O 'Brian? — Pregunto de la manera más profesional que puedo a pesar de que mi corazón quiere salirse como bólido hacia él.

— Sí. Pero en realidad hay algunos puntos que me gustaría tratar con usted, antes de llegar a un acuerdo y firmar los papeles, Señorita Steele. — Me responde muy tajante. Con el mismo ímpetu que siempre habla en una negociación.

Y de repente estoy preparada para lo que tengo que hacer y furtivamente mi subconsciente da un salto adelante para hacerse cargo de la situación.

— ¡Usted dirá, Señor O 'Brian! — Le digo.

— Meg, me ha dicho que le ha encantado todo el manejo reciente de la empresa, se por algunas investigaciones que la empresa tuvo que cerrar por un tiempo y que una compañía adsorbió la organización. — Dice. — Aun no sé con qué compañía estoy tratando.

" _Por favor, no le hagas saber que vienes de parte de GEH"_

Repite la voz de Meg en mi subconsciente. Creo que debo esquivar la pregunta para seguir esta negociación.

— Está tratando con Seattle Independent Public, Señor Gr… — Estuve a punto de cometer una torpeza pero inmediatamente la disfrazo con un ataque de tos. — Señor O 'Brian, —Digo para seguir — No hay terceros involucrados la compañía me fue encomendada a mí luego de que mi novio muriese en un accidente. Ahora la compañía es parte del patrimonio de mi hijo… Así que si quiere conversar con el verdadero dueño, tendrá que esperar a que aprenda a hablar… por ahora solo dice mamá. — Le digo sacando una sonrisa que parece irónica de sus labios.

— Es usted muy tenaz, señorita Steele. —Me dice. — Normalmente algunos de mis asociados se intimidan al oírme hablar, aunque debo serle sincero y decirle nunca le he dado la cara a ninguno de ellos, mi estilo es más bien discreto. Y siempre hago que Megan cierre el trato. Es una manera de enseñarle y de permanecer anónimo ante la mirada de extraños… Es la primera vez que acepto hacer una negociación de frente.

— ¿Entonces debo sentirme alagada, Señor O 'Brian? — Pregunto antes de pensar la pregunta pero teniendo cuidado en llamarlo por el nombre que ahora usa.

— Yo no diría tanto, señorita Steele. Pero si, es la primera vez que pacto un acuerdo personalmente con mi contraparte. —Me dice.

En cierto modo me causa gracia su manera de expresarse y extrañamente me relajo ante la situación que esta ante mí. Busco la manera de que esta conversación se alargue lo más posible para intentar entender lo que ocurre.

— Socios, Señor O 'Brian. — Le digo. — No seré su contraparte si no la socia mayoritaria en este acuerdo comercial.

— Muy acertada observación, señorita Steele. Me disculpo por eso. — Dice de inmediato y puedo ver lo relajado que se ha puesto. Tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre. Con la máscara de ser el señor de su universo al máximo. Le miro y emboza una sonrisa.

— ¿Porque decidió asociarse con esta editorial? — Pregunto. — Entiendo que usted es más bien un inversionista de tecnología y a cosas así, de hecho lo sé por qué trabaje con hasta hace muy poco y el nombre de O'Brian Corporation, estaba dándose a conocer como un importante inversor de la marca.

— Si tiene razón, mi fuerte es invertir en tecnología, aunque también en cualquier cosa que traiga buenos dividendos, en general, me gusta invertir en acciones de la bolsa, aunque algunas veces Meg tenga que hacer el trato final. — Me dice. —Meg aunque aún es muy joven tiene buena labia y poder de convencimiento que he usado a mi favor para hacerme de buenos negocios… y aunque no me gusta tratar con el personal, siempre he sido cauto al respecto de cada uno de ellos. Estoy consciente de que los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Steele, creo que se me da bien en analizar cada detalle al respecto de ellas y con Meg hemos formado muy buen equipo en estos años. — Se calla y me clava la mirada. — Hemos tenido éxito en el mundo de los negocios a lo largo de este tiempo y hemos descubierto como aprender a dominarlo, conociendo sus defectos y virtudes, y cada uno de los detalles pertinentes. Trabajo incansablemente para lograrlo, y darle estabilidad a mi familia.

— ¿Su familia? — Pregunto con incredibilidad.

— Megan y Lucia. Ellas son mi familia. — Me dice determinante. — Les debo mucho, y siento la obligación de protegerlas a ambas. Es por eso que tuve mis recelos en que conocieran al Señor Steele en un inicio.

¡Ray! Mi corazón se acelera al pensarlo. ¿Por qué Ray no me ha dicho que lo había visto? Si es cierto que está muy cambiado, pero aun así es él. No entiendo por qué quiere fingir que no me conoce, ni que jamás me había visto hasta hoy…

— ¿Conoce a mi padre? — Se escapa de mi boca, pero mi subconsciente me anima a seguir.

— No personalmente, ese tema fue manejado únicamente por Lucy, deje que ella lo hiciera por si sola en un momento de disgusto. — Me dice. Pongo cara de no haber entendido, en un intento de que me diga algo más de la situación, quiero saber porque, ¿Porque ha estado oculto los dos últimos años? ¿Por qué dejo que creyéramos que estaba muerto, por que abandonó a su familia y su vasto imperio?, ¿Porque me abandonó sin ni siquiera saber que esperábamos un hijo?… en este momento mi cabeza se llena de innumerables preguntas de las cuales no consigo ninguna de las respuestas.

—Parece que es un maniático del control, ¿Trata de controlar las vidas de mis primas, Señor O'Brian? — Pregunto.

— ¡Nuestras primas, Señorita Steele!... y No, muy por el contrario, trato de encaminarlas a una vida prospera donde ellas puedan ser feliz. Lucy, encamino por si sola en un negocio que le reditúa buenos ingresos. Y está muy contenta en la dirección del mismo. Tiene a su novio, José. Del que entiendo que está muy enamorada, pero aún no sé porque. — Me dice despectivamente. — Por otro lado, Megan aún no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que quiere en la vida, es mucho más vulnerable que su hermana en ese sentido y estoy tratando de encaminarla para que busque su propio camino.

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras. En realidad trata a las chicas como si ellas fueran parte de su familia. Más que sus primas, sus hermanas… las trata como un hermano sobreprotector. Muy por el contrario a lo que le está haciendo a su verdadera familia. Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al analizar al hombre que tengo frente de mí. Sé que mi corazón está seguro de que es el pero ahora que lo pienso… Christian, mi cincuenta, con todas sus sombras, sería incapaz de ocasionarle semejante dolor a su madre… a toda su familia. Mi subconsciente está de acuerdo conmigo en este punto.

— ¿Pasa algo, señorita Steele? — Pregunta al ver mi ensimismamiento.

— Aun no me dice por qué decidió asociarse con nosotros. —Le digo.

— A Meg le gusta la literatura, esa es la carrera que eligió estudiar, muy a mi pesar. Me hubiese encantado que estudiara algo más como economía o leyes. Aunque sabiendo el temple de su carácter puedo ver que no estaría del todo cómoda en ninguna de esas carreras. — Me dice. — La he obligado a cursar algunas cuantas materias de economía, solo para que se empape de alguno de los negocios y me ayude con alguno de ellos. Y aunque hasta ahora lo ha hecho a las mil maravillas, sé que debe encaminar su vida y hacer algo con ella que la haga feliz… Hace algunos meses me entere de que la situación de SIP y quería adquirirla para ella. Debo reconocer que ha sido una excelente casualidad que la empresa esté bajo su dirección ahora, aunque no sabía eso, pensé que Jerry Roach era el dueño de la editorial.

— Jerry sigue a cargo de la editorial, aunque la mayoría de las acciones pertenezcan a mi hijo. Yo como su madre seré la que maneje ese negocio, hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para encargarse del mismo. —Le digo. —Esta asociación se vio muy beneficiosa en la junta directiva, por lo que se acordó realizarla, si en un lapso de tiempo estipulado en los documentos vemos que no se logran los objetivos por el cual se emprendió esta asociación, la misma se disolverá y la parte beneficiada deberá resarcir económicamente a la otra parte para quedarse con las acciones de la empresa. Todo eso está estipulado en los documentos que tiene en sus manos.

El empieza a evaluar cada detalle, cada párrafo del contrato y la negociación, minuciosamente.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque siendo sincero, creo que usted tiene más que ganar con esta negociación que nosotros. Meg me ha dicho que usted tiene planes para expandir el negocio a un plano tecnológico, es allí donde pienso que O'Brian Corporation puede aportar sus conocimientos para que se lleven a cabo. Como usted dijo somos accionistas de y podríamos vincular los intereses de ambas empresas.

— La implementación de los libros electrónicos, señor O'Brian. Es mía junto con uno de los informáticos externos a SIP. Y aunque Amazon tiene el permiso de difusión de algunos libros electrónicos, no tiene la patente de la aplicación como tal y no puede ofrecerla como incentivo hacia ninguna negociación sin autorización previa del autor. SIP ya tiene todo los recursos necesarios para operar su propia editorial online, sin necesidad de inmiscuir a ninguna compañía, así que no veo como nosotros podemos beneficiarnos más que ustedes en ese plano.

— Es usted muy hábil en los negocios, para ser tan joven, señorita Steele. Me sorprende ver que usted está muy bien plantada en lo que a la Editorial respecta. — Me dice embozando una sonrisa que parece ser de satisfacción.

¡Oh Christian! ¡Por favor! Si esto es una prueba por favor. ¡Regresa a mí!

Llaman a la puerta y entra Meg.

— Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero tu taxi está esperándote abajo, Angel— Dice.

— En unos minutos, Meg.

— ¿Se marcha? — Pregunto cuando siento que esta conversación está acabando. ¡No quiero dejarlo ir! Aún no hemos dicho nada y hay un mundo de cosas que decirnos.

Mi corazón nuevamente palpita desenfrenado, y siento un nudo en el estómago. Miedo.

— No hemos terminado, Meg. Cancela al chofer y llama para decir que no iré.

— Lo lamento, pero es importante. Lo siento, Ana. Estoy segura que tendrán mucho tiempo para discutir luego. Por lo pronto debes irte, Angel.

El frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí. En cierta forma estoy encantada de que lo haga.

— Lo lamento, tengo que marchar. — Me dice. — Leeré los documentos con detenimiento y podremos tener otra cita de negocio en otra oportunidad. ¿Le parece, Señorita Steele?

Yo asiento, sin poder pensar en ninguna razón por la que retenerlo ahora mismo. Lo veo levantarse pesadamente de su asiento apoyado de ese bastón y sale de su oficina rápidamente. En cuanto sale mis lágrimas brotas desenfrenadamente por mis mejillas.

— ¿A dónde ha ido? — Le pregunto a Meg.

— Su pierna. — Me dice. — Necesita hacer la fisioterapia si quiere caminar sin ese bastón que tanto odia. Se ha retrasado mucho en su recuperación por no asistir a sus citas, y ahora no dejo que falte a ninguna… Lo lamento, Ana.

— Es el, lo se… — Le digo llorando a rienda suelta. — Se parece… son sus ojos y su porte… y sin embargo a veces. — No sé qué decir. Me he vuelto a quedar sin palabras. — Siento que me estoy volviendo loca. — Le digo desesperada.

— No lo estas. — Me dice Lucy entrando a la oficina. — Lamento no habértelo dicho aquel día. Pero justamente ese día pasaron muchas cosas de la que jamás pensamos que podrían pasar. Angel es una de ellas.

— ¿Angel? — Pregunto.

— La negociación con SIP también fue un hecho fortuito que nos llevó a armar este plan. Necesitábamos que lo vieras, que lo ayudes y lo convenzas de regresar… — Dice Meg.

— ¡Quieres decir…¡ ¿quieres decir que es cierto? — Digo embozando una sonrisa de emoción y ansiedad.

— ¡Sí! — Dicen ambas.

— Ana, tenemos que hablar. Pero no aquí. Debemos explicarte muchas cosas y Angel llegará en un par de horas. Por lo pronto debes buscar la manera de relacionarlo financieramente con ustedes. Eso lo atará de alguna manera para que tenga que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Yo asiento… incapaz de emitir otra palabra pero mi alegría está latente. Mi subconsciente aun no entiende lo que ocurre pero lo está tratando de asimilar y reconocer, mientras que mi corazón estalla en alegrías sabiéndose vencedor de una gran batalla. Aún estoy aturdida por el giro de todos los acontecimientos pero hoy más que nunca, necesito que ese contrato sea firmado. Eso garantizaría que él estaría cerca. De una u otra manera. Esta vez no lo dejaría ir.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

 **POV Anastasia**

Estoy más que impaciente por la reunión de hoy, he llamado a la casa de los Grey para notificar que la negociación se ha retrasado y que debo permanecer en Portland unos cuantos días más. No solo por las innumerables explicaciones que mis primas irlandesas me deben. Si no para ser frente a Angel, que es como ahora se hace llamar Christian.

No sé cómo pudo permanecer tanto tiempo en el anonimato… ¡Dos años! Y no es que Christian tenga una cara común, de hecho era un hombre muy conocido en todo el estado de Washington. Es increíble que no lo hayamos visto antes. Sobre todo porque tiene una fuerte red de investigadores en GEH que podrían dar con él. Aunque, ¿Por qué había un cadáver cerca del accidente si Christian se había salvado? ¿Cómo fue que Lucy y Meg dieron con él? Eso es algo que pronto sabré.

He reservado un lugar en el Heathman para que podamos hablar a gusto. No quise recibirlas en la suite para no ser tan informal con esto y que Sawyer no sospeche. Y además, no pude dormir en toda la noche. En cierta forma me siento una traidora de los Grey, sobre todo de Grace, porque ahora sé que Christian está vivo, se dónde está y sin embargo cuando hablé con Grace esta tarde, ni siquiera pude decírselo. He sido un mar de lágrimas desde que salí de la reunión con "Angel" incluso Sawyer ha estado muy preocupado por mí en estos momentos, por lo que creo fue la razón de recibir una llamada de Taylor alrededor de las siete de la tarde.

— ¿Pasa algo con usted, Señorita Steele? — Me pregunta Taylor al escuchar que abro el auricular de mi teléfono, sin ni siquiera esperar a que diga un hola.

Pasan muchas cosas, Taylor. Debí haberle dicho. Sin embargo intente calmarlo diciéndole que todo marchaba bien a pesar que el nuevo socio nos iba a dar algo de lata y que tenía que trabajar más para que firmase los papeles. Y eso era verdad, en cierta forma. GEH se había encargado de pagar todas las indemnizaciones necesarias en el momento del atentado a SIP. Sin embargo las pérdidas tanto en material como en infraestructura, también fueron cuantiosas y fueron adsorbidas por GEH. SIP no tenía el capital suficiente para seguir operando, solo el aval de GEH lo tenía sobre ruedas y sin esta negociación era probable de que la empresa terminase quebrando ocasionando perdidas tanto para SIP como para GEH. Eso me lo explicó muy detalladamente Ross al momento de prepararme para esta reunión… Estoy impresionada de todo lo que he aprendido en estos últimos años, la experiencia de ser una editora FreeLancer a ser Co-directora de una empresa Editorial, aunque sé que todavía había mucho que hacer en la empresa.

Pero la emoción que siento en estos momentos no me deja pensar con claridad y aunque quiero que Lucy y Megan me expliquen con lujo de detalles lo que ha pasado, también sé que mi hombre volverá a mi vida. Por qué él es mío.

Di vueltas por toda la Suite durante la noche, los acontecimientos de este día, de hecho, todo lo que ha pasado desde que volví a pisar la ciudad han sido emocionantes para mí… emocionantes es decir poco. Siento mi adrenalina fluir por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que una parte de mi empiece a despertarse. Mi diosa, quien se encontraba enterrada en un cementerio dentro de un cajón de madera y sellado en una lápida de mármol en donde creíamos que estaba él, resurge cual Lázaro de entre los muertos, y se une nuevamente a mí. Necesitamos emprender un plan para volver a ser lo que fuimos, lo que nunca debimos dejar de ser. Él y yo como un solo ser.

Aunque no dormí mucho esa noche, me levanto temprano para organizar mi segunda reunión en Portland. Esta vez relacionada con Lucy y Meg. Sería una reunión de almuerzo así que reservé un ala privada del restaurant del hotel para conversar sin ser interrumpidos por nadie. Le di especificaciones precisas a Sawyer de que así fueran, ya que el asunto a tratar no era para nada algo trivial. Quería saber todo lo que había pasado en estos casi dos años…

Fue una suerte que Sawyer no descubriese a Christian saliendo del edificio, pero quien se iba imaginar que era él después de todo, su forma de vestir no es la habitual en él, y esa barba oculta su hermoso rostro, no creo que haya dejado la oportunidad de verlo con detenimiento, y aún más en el estado en que se encuentra, me dijo que había tenido ya tres operaciones, pero aun su pierna no es lo que solía ser.

Bajo al restaurant a esperar a Meg y a Lucy. Mientras pido en el bar una copa de vino, necesito tomar fuerzas para escuchar lo que me tiene que decir y contenerme de ser necesario. Sawyer me mira extrañado, y no tardo mucho en descubrir porque. Hace mucho que no tomo, de hecho desde aquella noche, aquella fatídica noche en que Christian no aparecía, fue la última en que probé algo de alcohol, luego me enteré que estaba embarazada y después que nació Ted. Me he dedicado a mi hijo en cuerpo y alma, buscando la manera de seguir con mi vida de una u otra manera por él. Pero ahora que lo sé, que tengo la certeza de que mi hombre, el padre de mi hijo está vivo todo cambia.

Megan y Lucy llegan al restaurant puntualmente, las saludo con afecto e inmediatamente llamo al camarero para que nos indique hacia que reservado debemos dirigirnos. En cierta forma me entristece no volver a ver el lugar donde una vez en una cena, negociamos el contrato, por el contrario entramos en un lugar más apartado en una de las esquinas del fondo del local, es un lugar más o menos amplio, pero es cubierto por unas cortinas tan rojas como el cuarto de juegos solía ser, las tres nos sentamos en la mesa sin apenas emitir un sonido, esperando a estar completamente solas.

— Sé que Meg y yo debemos muchas explicaciones. —Dice Lucy una vez el camarero sale y se aleja fuera de las cortinas. — Estamos aquí para explicarlo, por favor espero que nos perdones y sepas comprendernos.

Justo cuando empezaban con la explicación entra nuevamente el camarero con el menú, haciendo que ambas, guarden una especie de compostura y haciendo que se callen de inmediato. Mi subconsciente se ríe de mí. Me estoy viendo a mí misma por partida doble hace dos años atrás, pienso.

— Si no les molesta, me gustaría pedir por las tres, si no les importa. — Les digo. Ellas acceden de inmediato y en cierta forma logro detectar el por qué están relacionadas con Christian, su carácter dominante debe haberlas tenido de cierta forma a su merced… ¡No vallas por ahí Steele!... me reclama la diosa que llevo dentro. —Tres Cordon Bleu con salsa de champiñones y vegetales cocidos, y tráiganos una botella de Sancerre. — Recuerdo que Christian me dijo algo de que tenían una bodega excelente, así que pongo a valer el poco conocimiento que he adquirido al respecto, no se quien está más nerviosa en este momento, si ellas o yo, que estoy ansiosa por conocer la verdad y el corazón está latiéndome a toda prisa.

El nerviosismo invade la pequeña sala. Cuando llega el camarero por algunos aperitivos. Una vez que el camarero se marcha nuevamente las insto para que comiencen a hablar.

— Sabes parte de nuestra historia, por lo que le contamos a tío Ray. —Dice Lucy. — Lo que no sabes es que no pudimos decirle toda la verdad… Nuestra madre murió hace más o menos unos 6 años, por lo que al morir siendo menores y sin ningún otro familiar, huimos de nuestra ciudad natal para irnos a Dublín para de allí encontrar la manera de venir a América. Mi madre nos habida hablado de Ray y antes de morir me hizo prometerle que lo encontraría.

— Nuestra vida no ha sido muy sencilla, pero tuvimos a alguien que se puso en nuestro camino y nos protegió en Dublín. — Continua Meg. — Su nombre era Susan, y era una anciana excepcional, que cuido de nosotras todos eso años. Cuando supo que era su hora de partir, preparó todo y nos instó a que partiéramos de inmediato a América para buscar a Ray, ya que volveríamos a estar desprotegidas y él era único familiar del que teníamos conocimiento…

— ¿Donde entra Christian en esto? — Les pregunto impacientemente.

— Calma, Ana. Debes entender primero nuestras razones. — Dice Lucy.

Entra el camarero con nuestros almuerzos, cuando sale continua Lucy.

— Arregle todo para venirnos a este país y teníamos algo de dinero ahorrado para ello, más algo extra que nos dio Susan cuando nos marchamos. Cometí el error de contratar una agencia de viajes que nos llevaría a esta ciudad. Ya que de aquí venían las cartas que Ray le enviaba a mi madre. Esta agencia, tenía como un extra a un chofer que nos traería a la ciudad, cual fue nuestra sorpresa que eso no fue así. Era un traficante de mujeres y estaba esperándonos para encerrarnos y aprisionarnos. Su nombre era Mike.

Estoy impactada con la confesión que acabo de oír, Ellas fueron víctimas de tráfico de personas, ¿eso fue lo que oí?

— Nos encerraron en un calabozo en un lugar apartado durante lo que parecieron días o semanas, nos drogaron y nos hacían comer un engrudo asqueroso para mantenernos en sumisión… — Continúa Megan. — Mike y su madre nos tenían cautivos, pero Lucy vio a otra persona una mujer a la que denominaban Madame, ella había hecho un trato por nosotras para ser subastadas al mejor postor en esta ciudad. Seguramente por un prostíbulo o algo así.

— Una mañana Mike nos llevó encadenadas a su camioneta. — Dice Lucy. —Para dirigirnos hacia donde nos iban a vender, el decía que seriamos un buen negocio y que pagarían mucho por nosotras… es allí cuando pasando por un paraje desierto, según Mike, pero, lo moleste tanto que lo hice encabronar. Y paro la camioneta para bajarme de ella… fue allí cuando vimos un helicóptero cayendo vertiginosamente al suelo. Mike me obligo ir a ver que sucedía y vimos a una mujer corriendo, huyendo del lugar… y a un hombre tirado en el suelo, con una herida en la cabeza y una en la pierna, inconsciente.

— ¡Christian! —Digo al instante. Y ambas asienten lentamente.

— Mike le quito su billetera y sabía quién era, pero solo nos dijo que era un pez gordo y que ganaría mucho dinero con él. Me hizo llevarlo a la camioneta, pero el regreso a ver qué otra cosa conseguía en el aparato… fue allí cuando estalló. — relata Lucy. — Llevé al hombre a la camioneta y regresé por las llaves, para liberarnos de nuestras cadenas en cuanto el fuego mermó. De allí salimos corriendo en la camioneta hacia Portland rumbo a un hospital, ya que el hombre se encontraba mal herido.

— Luego nos deshicimos de la camioneta, pero en el hospital ya habíamos dado un nombre falso… Angel O`Brian, para que pudiesen atenderlo. Luego de que lo operaran la primera vez, tardo mucho tiempo en despertar, y cuando lo hizo, no recordaba nada, no sabía quién era, todo era confuso para él, y cayó de la cama haciendo que su operación se perdiese, así que tuvieron que operarlo nuevamente. Nosotras por miedo a ser ilegales y a todo lo que habíamos pasado en ese momento decidimos seguir con el juego de que éramos familiares.

— ¡¿Jamás pensaron que tenía familia?! … ¿Que tenía a alguien esperándolo? — Les pregunto con recriminación, pase dos años llorando, cada día por la muerte de Christian, dos años sufriendo su partida, a pesar de que nuestro hijo se convirtió en una luz de esperanza, no solo para mí, sino también para sus abuelos y tíos. ¡Que también han sufrido por toda esta maldita mentira! — Ellas se quedan calladas ante mi vehemencia al preguntar. — ¿Por qué no le dijeron la verdad? ¿Por qué no le dijeron quién era? — Les pregunto nuevamente.

— Al principio, no sabíamos quién era, ni de quien se trataba. Decidimos no decirle quien era por esas horribles pesadillas que tenía cada noche. Si Anastasia, Sabemos que de alguna manera ese hombre fue torturado y no quisimos llevarlo a esa vida sin antes saber… — Dice Lucy.

— El eventualmente, se dio cuenta de que le estábamos mintiendo, y ya no pudimos sostener la mentira. Fue cuando mediante Internet logramos encontrar la reseña del accidente en helicóptero en Saint Helen. Y él supo que su nombre era Christian Grey… El averiguo todo lo que se decía de él en la red.

¿Cómo? ¿Christian sabe quién es? ¿Y no ha venido a mí? ¿A su familia?

— ¿El recuerda que es Christian Grey? — Pregunto y Meg ladea la cabeza.

— No Anastasia. El sigue sin recordar. Él sabe quién es mediante los artículos de prensa que se encuentran en la Web, pero con todo lo que te dije, de sus pesadillas y flashes de su pasado él tomó una decisión, ya que también descubrió que lo del helicóptero pudo haber sido premeditado. — Me dice Megan. — El solo tomó la decisión de no saber nada más y de mantenerse alejado de quienes decían ser su familia. El solo quería ser otra persona así que decidió seguir siendo nuestro primo. Angel O`Brian. Y nunca más saber de la vida o muerte de Christian Grey.


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **POV Anastasia**

Lo que me ha dicho Meg, me ha dejado estupefacta. ¿Cómo que Christian no quiere saber de él, de su pasado, su vida de mí?

— ¿Porque no quiere saber de su familia? — Pregunto.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Cuando investigó la información por Internet, solo mostraba a un hombre de joven, rico y sin otra seña particular si no la de ser un hombre de negocios frío y calculador. Se decía que tenía familia, pero en ninguna parte vimos a nadie relacionado verdaderamente con él… ni siquiera tu aparecías, en algunos sitios se insinuaba que era gay.

Eso lo sabía, pero sí que había una foto de nosotros en Internet. Leila nos encontró por esa foto cuando empezó a asediarnos. ¿Cómo es que no encontraron eso?

— Si había fotos mías con él. —Les digo. — Al menos una. Él era benefactor de la Universidad, y nos tomamos una foto el día de mi graduación.

— Te juro que no vimos esa foto… al principio él te llamaba dentro de sus delirios, decía Ana, una y otra vez, pero no sabíamos quien eras ni dónde encontrarte, hasta hace poco… Pero después, Angel había tomado una determinación, y pensé que no era prudente llevarle la contraria. — Dice Meg. — Las veces en que realmente podía descansar y liberarse de sus pesadillas, decía que soñaba con unos hermosos ojos azules, que me figuro son los tuyos… Pensé que con el tiempo, el recobraría la memoria o que eventualmente le daría curiosidad, pero como dices, son casi dos años…

— ¿Decía?

— La decisión de no querer tener nada que ver con su pasado, en cierta forma le dio paz. —Dice Meg. —Ya no sufría con esas espantosas pesadillas de su padre quemándolo con cigarrillos o torturándolo…

— ¡¿Qué Carrick qué?! —Pregunta estupefacta. —¡Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en mi vida!

— ¡Ana no finjas, hemos visto las cicatrices! — Dice Meg.

— ¡Eso no se lo hizo su padre!… Christian fue adoptado, sacado de su madre biológica quien falleció por sobredosis… Ella era prostituta, quien lo maltrató fue el proxeneta de su madre biológica. Christian siempre estuvo traumatizado por eso. No se dejaba tocar por nadie y no volvió hablar sino hasta muchos años después de vivir con los Grey. — Les explico. — Grace es una madre amorosa, no solo de sus chicos, sino también en cierta forma de todos los que la rodean, y Carrick… Carrick puede ser severo cuando quiere, pero ama a sus hijos… Christian no lleva su sangre pero de los tres es el que más se le parece en carácter y tuvieron desavenencias, pero sería incapaz de hacerle semejante tortura a su hijo…

Meg y Lucy me miran y luego se miran entre sí. El camarero entra nuevamente.

— ¿No les ha gustado la comida? — Pregunta, al ver que ninguna de nosotras ha tan siquiera hemos tocado nuestros platos. — Desea que los retire, si no les gusta puedo pedirle a Chef que les prepare algo más.

— No es necesario. —Dice Lucy comenzando a comer y Meg la sigue.

— Por favor, sírvanos mas vino y no vuelva si no es llamado. — Le digo para ser cortes, pero lo único que quiero es que se vaya de una vez. El camarero hace lo que le digo y luego se retira.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de las chicas comienzo a picar un poco de mi plato, he de decir que esta delicioso, pero ahora lo único que quiero es hacer que las chicas sigan hablando. Unos minutos después, veo que Lucy toma su copa y la bebe hasta el fondo. Para seguir con nuestra conversación.

— No sabíamos nada de eso, y creo que él tampoco. — Dice Lucy luego del largo silencio.

— Christian siempre fue muy reservado y como les dije tenia algunos problemas y fobias, pero tenía una familia que lo amaba, yo lo amaba… aun lo amo. Necesito que sepa toda la verdad. — Ambas vuelven a callar…

— Poco después de que descubriéramos su identidad, tuvo que someterse a una tercera operación, y aunque fue una mejoría al principio ha tenido bastantes retrocesos en su recuperación… Antes de la operación, el traumatólogo le pidió que fuera con un psicólogo, al cual le obligue a ir. Angel le había contado todo lo que sabía al momento y el doctor lo encontró muy perturbado. Es aquí que me el doctor recomendó no insistirle más en el tema de sus recuerdos y que me enfocara más en su recuperación física… Según él, sería peor si lo inducíamos a eso… después ya no quiso volver a ver al terapeuta — Dice Meg cabizbaja.

— ¡Eso no me lo dijiste, Meg! — Dice Lucy.

— Estabas en Montesano, estaba muy molesta contigo y Angel también y no quería que te dijese nada. — Replica Meg.

— ¿Fue cuando fuiste la primera vez, a Montesano? — Lucy asiente. — Yo estaba con Mia, la hermana menor de Christian, y tenía unos tres o cuatro meses de embarazo. — Le digo.

Es increíble lo cerca que Christian estuvo todo este tiempo, y yo que pensaba que era imaginación mía cuando sentía que casi lo palpaba con los dedos, cuando en Escala sentía su olor a cada instante. Aun, a veces en las noches, me voy a su closet, donde no permití que Gail se deshiciera de sus cosas, y tomo una de sus camisas, me ayudaba a sentirme mejor sentir que en cierta forma su presencia estaba allí. Las veces que sentí que me estaba volviendo loca de dolor, cuando a cuatros horas de aquí, estaba mi amor.

— No podemos decirle la verdad, él tiene que descubrirla por sí mismo y querer saber, eso me dijo el psicólogo. — Dice Meg.

— Christian se veía con un Psiquiatra en Seattle. Pero si le digo la verdad, de seguro me pone una camisa de fuerza. — Le digo sin pensar. — Tal vez si se lo digo a Taylor…

— ¿Taylor? ¿Jasón Taylor? — Pregunta Lucy.

— Si, él era el guarda espaldas de Christian. Y ahora el jefe de seguridad de los Grey y de GEH junto con Welch. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Hay otra cosa de la que te debo hablar, no sé qué tanto tenga que ver con Angel. — Dice Lucy. Yo asiento instándola a hacerlo. — El día del cumpleaños de tu bebé, no solo me enteré que eras la novia de Angel y estaba en la misma casa de su familia… También vi a una persona que no imaginaba, una de las mujeres que cuidaba a esos niños que estaban en la fiesta, era la madre de Mike. La mujer que nos secuestró.

Mis ojos deben de estar como platos y mi rostro blanquecino porque veo como Megan se levanta para intentar ayudarme a sobreponerme con la noticia. Esa mujer. La que tomaba fotos de mi hijo… quería secuestrarlo…

— Mi hijo… — Alcanzo a decir sin más, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, ¿Porque quería robarse a mi bebé? — Entonces quiso robarse a mi hijo… — Continúo diciendo.

— No sé lo que quiera con Teddy, Ana. — Dice Lucy rápidamente. — ella ha cambiado físicamente, era muy obesa cuando la conocí. Ahora está mucho más delgada y distinta… pero aun la reconocería en cualquier lugar y creo que ella a mí. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me marche de Seattle lo más rápido que pude.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Taylor con esto? — Le pregunto intentando mantener mi cordura.

— El me ayudo a irme sin problemas, junto con uno de los guardias. Me ofreció su ayuda, pero no estaba segura de que podía confiarme de él. — Dice Lucy.

— ¿Así que no le dijiste nada? — ella niega rápidamente.

— Cuando regresé a Portland, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, había dejado a mi novio y tenía todo este montón de revelaciones en mi cabeza que procesar, y no sabía en quien confiar, solo en Meg. Fue así que tardamos unos meses en ardid este plan para que tú lo supieras, realmente creemos que tu podrás hacer que quiera recuperar la memoria. — Dice Lucy.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? — Pregunto con ironía.

— Se nos ocurrió lo de la negociación en SIP. En un principio el mismo quiso invertir en eso para luego encargarme de la compañía una vez que tuviera la experiencia necesaria, pero después que descubrió que no estaba a la venta, quiso que hiciéramos esta negociación, en parte para que yo fuera adquiriendo la experiencia que según él el señor Roach como experto podía darme. — Dice Meg… es exactamente lo que Christian quiso hacer conmigo.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con él, Megan? — La pregunta sale de mi boca mucho antes de pensarla, por una incesante protesta de la Diosa que llevo dentro, quien se encuentra sentada cruzada de piernas y brazos esperando la respuesta, en una actitud de pura de celos

— ¿Qué?… ¡No! — Dice Meg con un toque de indignación en su voz. — ¿Crees que si tuviera algo con él de esa forma? ¿Te traería aquí, para que lo vieras? — Pregunta y debo admitir que tiene razón. — Quiero a Angel como a un hermano o primo, como parte de nuestra familia, porque desde que hemos llegado él ha procurado por nosotras y nos ha ayudado mucho, para permanecer aquí. No es fácil para dos mujeres solas empezar de nuevo y mucho menos en un país que no es el nuestro, sin saberlo fue la única persona que nos brindó apoyo y nosotras pagamos con la misma moneda. — Dice Meg.

— Lo lamento, creo que hablaron mis celos. — Digo.

Meg, continúa su relato como si este episodio mío no hubiese pasado.

— En fin, una vez que descubrió que estabas involucrada en el negocio, fuiste un enigma para él. Incluso ahora… ayer cuando llego, me comento lo intrigado que estaba la conversación que entablaron. Le impactó ver lo segura que eres, a pesar de ser tan joven…

¿Segura?... ¡Claro!... estaba más que segura que me volvería loca en cualquier momento… si no fuese por la batalla que se libró dentro de mí, hubiese estallado en llanto y abrazado al hombre para nunca más dejarlo ir… ese era el deseo más profundo de mi corazón… y aún lo es.

— No creo que la palabra "segura" sea un adjetivo que lo calificaría… debieron advertirme. Decirme lo que estaba pasando. — Le recrimino otra vez.

— No podíamos, era la única salida que encontramos y en cierta forma intenté prepararte, cuando fui a Seattle a abrir las negociaciones. Te comente mucho acerca de Angel y su personalidad. — Dice Meg.

— Me imaginaba cualquier cosa, menos que mi novio, el padre de mi hijo, estaba vivo y no nos recordaba ni a mí ni a su familia… ni siquiera sabe que es padre.

— Fue otra de las razones por la que quisimos decirte, Ana. En verdad lo lamentamos. —Dice Lucy.

En verdad lo que hay que agradecer es que le salvaron la vida, dice mi subconsciente. Lo trataron como de su familia y le dieron los cuidados necesarios. Ellas han explicado sus motivos…

Ahora solo queda preparar nuestro plan, el será nuestro otra vez y ya nunca más lo dejaremos ir. Dice mi diosa interior y por extraño que parezca mi subconsciente y mi corazón están los tres en la misma sintonía.

— Debo admitir que en cierta forma estoy muy agradecida de lo que han hecho. Le salvaron la vida y eso no tengo palabras para expresar la enorme gratitud que siento, y la que sé que tendrá su familia cuando se entere. Pero tienen razón, esto no lo podemos sacar a la luz así sin más. Christian deberá entender que debe regresar conmigo, de una u otra manera. Para eso necesitaré ayuda. — Les digo

— Cuanta con nosotras. — Me dicen casi al unísono.

— Lo sé pero también necesitare de alguien en quien confió. — Les digo sacando mi teléfono

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Pregunta Lucy.

— Ya te lo dije, necesitamos ayuda, necesito decirle a alguien y que me dé su consejo de cómo tratar esta situación. Ya que creo que me volvería loca si no se lo digo a alguien de confianza.

— ¿Se lo dirás por teléfono?

— ¿Cómo crees?, haré que venga aquí, lo más pronto posible, pero antes debo saber cómo está mi hijo.


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

 **POV Taylor.**

Esta familia tiene una suerte de Mierda. Si yo creyera en la brujería o algo, pensaría que le hicieron algún maleficio. Desde que el jefe desapareció, cada vez que ellos quieren levantar la cabeza, alguien o algo quiere aplastarlas al piso vertiginosamente, y ahora le toco al señor Grey.

La Doctora Grace, está preparando todo para viajar a Aspen por unos días, creo que es lo mejor para mantener al señor Grey alejado de tantos problemas que se han venido suscitando, lo de Jack Hyde, ha sido la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Estábamos solo el señor Grey, la doctora Grace y yo en Bellevue. Yo, había venido a coordinar la seguridad de la mansión, ya que se había contratado nuevo personal, puesto que el bebé pasaría unos días en casa de sus abuelos, mientras que la señorita Steele estaba en Portland, en un viaje de negocios. Posiblemente ellos se llevarían al bebé, si dicha negociación se tardaba más de lo debido.

Ese día mientras entraba al despacho del señor Grey, podía ver lo frustrado que estaba por todos los cambios que la doctora había impuesto para él. Recogió todas las botellas de su licor favorito, estaba llevando una dieta estrictamente sana y no tenía permiso de ir a trabajar aún y mucho menos tener algún sobresalto o molestia. Todo eso hacía que conociéramos a un señor Grey muy enfadado. Por un momento vi la cara que el jefe ponía cuando las cosas no iban como él quería.

Ese día, en la casa Grey tuvieron una visita inesperada. Se trataba del teniente Clark. Yo sabía lo que venía a tratar. Hace varias semanas hubo un motín en la prisión estatal, donde se encuentra Hyde. Lograron entrar al ala de enfermería y algunos reclusos molieron a Hyde a golpes. Fue una verdadera lástima que yo no allá tenido nada que ver en ese asunto… me hubiera gustado específicamente él supiera quien lo había mandado y por qué. Todavía no soy capaz de mirar a la señorita Mia directamente a los ojos. Aun cuando sé que se ha ido recuperando gradualmente. Pero no ha vuelto a ser ese torbellino que empapaba de alegría a todos en mucho tiempo.

El teniente Clark entro a la casa y pese a las advertencias de la doctora Grace, pidió expresamente hablar con el señor Carrick.

— ¡Jack Hyde, fue hallado muerto en uno de los separos de la enfermería de la prisión! — Anunció Clark una vez estuvimos todos en la sala escuchando.

— Pero ¿Cómo? — Dice la doctora Grey anonadada por la noticia.

— Hace algunas semanas, hubo un motín en prisión, y varios de los reclusos intentaron esconderse en la enfermería aprovechando que los guardias habían ido a controlar la situación. — Dice Clark. Los señores Grey están estupefactos, y eso lo pude ver Clark, que creo que vino a dar la noticia para ver la reacción, por supuesto yo ya sabía el asunto, pero mantuve mi cara apacible y estoica todo el tiempo. — Hyde se fue recuperando de la conmoción y de los traumatismos que le fueron infringidos, pero esta mañana se le encontró muerto, tirado en el suelo…

— ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso? — Replica el señor Grey.

— Unos días antes de su muerte, declaró que quería verle, y que quería decir toda la verdad. Dejó una carta que al parecer era para usted. Lleva su nombre escrito en el sobre. Es una confesión de todos los actos que cometió, inclusive con las señoritas Grey y Steele. Tuvimos que abrirla puesto que a los reos no se les permiten enviar escritos secretos de ningún tipo, a no mediante su abogado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ha traído usted esa carta? — Pregunta el señor Grey.

— No, señor Grey. Si quiere leerla, me temo que tendrá que ir a la comandancia para hacerlo. — Dice Clark.

— No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo. — Dice el señor Grey. — ¡Es más, me tomaría una botella de Bourbon ahora mismo a la salud del quien le hubiese hecho eso al hijo de puta!

— ¡Carrick! — Replica la doctora.

— Eso si mi mujer me dejase. — dice el señor Grey.

— ¿Está seguro de que ninguno de ustedes, tiene algo que ver con este asunto? — Pregunta Clark.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Dice la señora Grey, tomando la pregunta como un insulto. — Somos personas honorables, Teniente. Ninguno de nosotros tendríamos que ardid esa artimaña y muchos menos cometer homicidio. Mi marido ha estado muy enfermo desde hace un tiempo. Es por eso que nos iremos una temporada de vacaciones, y mis hijos tratan de pensar lo menos posible sobre ese bastardo que asesinó a mi pequeño hijo.

— ¿Qué hay de la señorita Steele? — Pregunta Clark, y estoy a punto de partirle la cara. Esta familia ya ha tenido suficiente como para que también tenga que lidiar por basura de la que otro se encargó.

— Anastasia es considerada en esta casa, como una más de nuestros hijos, teniente Clark. —Dice el señor Grey. —Como ya le dijo mi mujer, ninguno de ellos ha pensado tan si quiera en ese hombre, y si en recuperar los pedazos que sus acciones lograron destrozar. Ana está en la editorial, encargándose de todo para que pueda volver a funcionar nuevamente. — Dice el señor Grey con un deje de orgullo.

— Lo lamento, señores Grey. Lamento hacerle toda esta serie de preguntas, pero es mi trabajo hacerlas. Estamos de acuerdo que Jack Hyde no era más que escoria humana, pero aun así ante la justicia, él también tenía derechos. — Dice el teniente Clark mientras me observa. — Solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

Los señores Grey asientes y unos minutos después el teniente es despedido y me ofrezco para acompañarle a la salida. Eso me dará tiempo de intentar conocer los detalles sórdidos de la muerte del hijo de puta. Mientras caminamos hacia su coche, da la vuelta y se dirige a mi muy suspicaz.

— ¿Usted no ha tenido nada que ver en todo esto, señor Taylor? — Me pregunta sin rodeos.

— Muy a mi pesar, no. — Le contesto francamente. — Pero si he de serle sincero la idea cruzo por mi mente un par de veces. Sabía que lo habían golpeado, pero me dijeron que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, nunca pensé que estuviese muerto… aunque no puedo decir que me entristece. — Le digo.

— Si bueno… la causa de la muerte… en realidad fue suicidio…

— ¿Cómo? — Me ha dejado estupefacto.

— No fui del todo sincero con el señor Grey, y me temo que usted tampoco lo sabía… — Dice Clark. — El día del motín, Jack Hyde fue ultrajado por siete reos… Al parecer el trató de oponer resistencia y de hecho uno de ellos fue herido en la confrontación… Pero la peor parte la llevo el señor Hyde… en fin paso algunas semanas aislado en el ala de enfermería pero al parecer, hubo un descuido con los medicamentos. Hyde aprovecho el descuido para auto medicarse y provocarse la sobredosis.

— ¡Eso suena muy raro! —Le digo inconscientemente a Clark.

— Si, a mi también amigo mío, a mi también. Sobre todo por la carta, no pide perdón ni nada, solo hace unas revelaciones que creí que el señor Grey debería conocer. No hay nombres ni acusaciones directas contra ninguna persona, pero me llamo la atención, que menciono un bar a las afueras de Seattle y de una mujer a la que llamaban… —Hace un gesto como si quisiera recordar algo. — ¿Qué cree? No lo recuerdo. Pero lo invito a acercarse a la comisaria. Tal vez pueda venir con el señor Grey.

— El señor Grey no está para impresiones fuertes, teniente. — Le digo. —Hace poco tuvieron un susto con él y fue llevado al hospital. Pero seguro, que en cuanto se vea restablecido y que pueda salir del asedio de su mujer, podrá poner cartas en el asunto. — Cambio de tema a algo que me tiene muy abstraído últimamente. — ¿Qué hay con el asunto que le dije? Sobre la mujer de Afrontarlos juntos, la encargada de los niños de la fundación. — Le pregunto.

— He investigado a esa mujer, pero no hay datos fehacientes de ella. Según su hoja de vida es una asistente social altamente calificada que trabajó con servicios sociales por más de 12 años. Pero cuando me dirijo a los servicios sociales, nadie conoce al respecto. Puede ser que el personal al cual se le ha preguntado es relativamente nuevo, ella dejo el servicio hace unos 8 años. Pero aún están tratando de encontrar sus archivos y algunos de sus casos.

— Es importante saber lo que quería esta mujer. Se acercó demasiado al niño, y tomó fotografías de él, cuando expresamente se les dijo que no podía hacerse. Es más, confisque el teléfono y dentro de las fotos había mujeres en ellas, mujeres que se encontraban drogadas o con poca ropa. He hecho mis propias averiguaciones y ninguna de ellas tiene que ver con la fundación. — Le digo a Clark. A veces me saca de quicio el cuerpo policial, que nunca saben nada y todo lo averiguan tarde o cuando ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Estoy tratando de actuar mediante la línea legal del asunto, pero si no veo otra alternativa tendré que tomar la justicia y hacerla valer con mis propias manos, estero que no tengamos que llegar a eso.

Tiempo después de la visita del teniente Clark a Bellevue, la señorita Steele tuvo que irse a Portland a concretar la negociación que tenía con O'Brian Corporation, esa negociación se había demorado ya mucho tiempo, me temo que el señor O`Brian no tenía ningún interés al respecto, pero la señorita O`Brian sí. Quien se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una compañía de la cual la señorita Megan O'Brian, prima de la señorita Steele era una de las socias. En realidad yo ya sabía eso, me refiero a que ella trabajaba para lo que se veía era una empresa familiar, no así el hecho que era familiar de Anastasia.

Ese viaje en cierto modo fue una emoción para el señor Grey, quien volvía a ser el hombre que conocí luego de su tiempo de vacaciones en Aspen. Él quería llevarse a su nieto con él, pero entendió que aún era muy pequeño y accedió al viaje de la señorita Steele a Georgia a ver a su madre.

—Ya habrá tiempo para viajes de pesca y de excursión con tu nieto. —Le decía la Doctora Grace. — A Teddy le falta crecer un poco más para eso.

Elliot, pasaba la mayor parte del día en GEH organizando y empapándose de toda la organización, mientras que Ross le enseñara el manejo de la compañía, tuvo que contratar personal para que se encargaran de la constructora y la mejor manera de hacer eso y velar por sus intereses fue que GEH absorbiera "Construcciones Grey" así podía encargarse de los negocios de su hermano y del suyo propio.

La señorita Steele había ido a Portland a cerrar el trato con el mismo señor O'Brian, quien era un enigma para la comunidad empresarial, ya que no había ninguna persona que lo conociera personalmente. O'Brian Corporation era una compañía relativamente nueva, pero había surgido como la espuma en los negocios de capitales y la bolsa. También había invertido en tecnología, entre otras cosas diversas, lo que hacia este primer paso muy importante, ya que eventualmente, GEH estaría interesado en la empresa del señor O´Brian.

Sawyer me ha llamado en este par de días para decirme que ha encontrado a la señorita Steele muy extraña, buscando a alguien por los rincones de la ciudad. Luego llamó para decirme que luego de la reunión con el señor O'Brian, no paraba de llorar y parecía tan extraña que le preocupaba que de alguna manera estuviese perdiendo la razón. Esa afirmación me preocupó, así que llame a la señorita Steele para saber cómo se encontraba… En cierta forma me siento responsable de ella.

En cuanto escucho que contesta, le pregunto lo que sucede y ella con una voz vacilante me da vueltas al asunto, alegando que el señor O´Brian se ha vuelto muy difícil y que la negociación tendrá que prolongarse. De alguna manera no creí su explicación, aunque sé que extraña a su hijo y tal vez la separación es lo que la tiene de esa manera. Ella llama a casa de los Grey unas tres o cuatro veces al día y apenas lleva dos días fuera. También está el hecho de que Portland es la ciudad donde empezó el asedio del jefe. Creo que no fue una buena idea reservar la Suite donde sé que pasaron su primera noche juntos. Eso para una mujer es inolvidable.

La tarde de hoy ha sido verdaderamente agotadora. Durante la mañana he tenido una reunión con la mayoría de los escoltas y los de seguridad de la empresa. Menos mal que Welch regresará pronto de su encargo y tomará el lugar como el jefe de seguridad en GEH mientras me encargo de la seguridad de la familia. ¡Me siento demasiado viejo para esto!

Elliot, Ross, Barney y yo tuvimos nuestra habitual reunión sobre los manejos habituales de la empresa y los avances que hemos tenido en el caso del Jefe. Elliot estuvo en las nubes cuando se enteró que Hyde por fin tuvo el final que merecía, pero no lo estuvo tanto cuando razonó y vio que sin Hyde no había nadie quien nos llevara a la verdadera amenaza. Aunque he hecho mis propias investigaciones. Welch, descubrió que después de la universidad, se trasladó a Seattle, y con la carta que dejó antes de su muerte, mandó a alguien indagar si Hyde no era conocido en ese bar que mencionaba la carta. Para Clark era relevante, aunque para mí no tanto. Pero era la única insignificante pista de conocer a la persona que quiere destruir a esta familia.

En plena reunión, recibo una llamada de la señorita Steele.

— Si, ¿Jasón? — Me dice apremiante.

— ¿Pasa algo, señorita Steele?

— Necesito un favor urgente. — Me dice. — Necesito que vengas a Portland lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ana? — Le pregunto nuevamente.

— ¡Ya te enteraras, cuando estés aquí! Necesito que despaches a Sawyer. Haz que regrese a Seattle.

— ¿Quiere que lo despida? — Le digo atónito.

— ¡No! Quiero que regrese y cuide de mi bebé.

— Señorita Steele, el niño está muy bien. Gail, la doctora Grace la señorita Mia y hasta la señorita Kavanagh no le quitan un ojo de encima en todo el día, eso sin contar a Ryan y la vigilancia extra que he contratado para esta semana. — Le explico. Elliot me ve con cara de intriga, pero sabe exactamente con quién hablo.

— ¡Dile que deje la paranoia y se ponga a trabajar! — Dice Elliot en tono de burla. — Necesitamos ese contrato firmado esta semana.

— Voy a despachar a Sawyer a Seattle, vengas o no, Taylor. Te necesito aquí, necesito que veas algo. Es importante… se trata de la asociación…. ¡Taylor necesito que vengas! — Suplica.

— De acuerdo señorita Steele. Pero deberá prometer que no saldrá del hotel hasta que no llegue. Sawyer estará ahí hasta el momento en que yo llegue… lo llamaré antes de salir para darle las instrucciones.

— ¡Gracias, Taylor! — Dice y cuelga.

— ¿Pasa algo, Taylor? — Pregunta Elliot pero ahora en un tono preocupado.

— La señorita Steele dice que me necesita en Portland… Preparare algo rápido y me iré en una hora. Al parecer hay problemas con el señor O' Brian.

— Entonces sal de una vez, y por favor mantenme informado. —Dice Elliot. Y con eso me despido y me retiro justo para preparar un bolso y rápido y dirigirme a la Interestatal 5 rumbo a Portland.


	41. Capitulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

 **POV Anastasia.**

— ¿Esta disgustada por algo, señorita Steele? — Pregunta un preocupado Sawyer.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lucas? — Pregunto.

— Taylor acaba de llamar para decirme que recoja mis cosas y que espere a que llegue para regresar a Seattle. — Dice. — ¿Hice algo malo?

— ¡Claro que no, Lucas! Es solo que necesito a Taylor aquí, hay un asunto que solo puedo tratar con él. — Le digo.

— Es que acaso no me tienes confianza, Ana — Pregunta Sawyer abatido.

— ¡Por supuesto que te la tengo! Es por eso que te vas directamente a Bellevue a dirigir la seguridad de Teddy. — Le digo. — Quiero que me mantengas informada de todo.

—Pero el niño está bien. Estoy seguro que le pasa algo señorita Steele. ¿Quiere decirme lo que es? — Pregunta Sawyer, una vez que despacho a mis primas y subimos nuevamente hacia mi Suite. Hemos armado un plan para mañana. Volveré a reunirme con "Angel O 'Brian". Pero no estaré sola, deberé decirle a Taylor lo que ocurre. Mis primas están angustiadas por todo lo que les ha sucedido, y no es para menos. Muy a pesar de mi rabia por no haberlo sabido en un primer momento, ahora puedo entenderlas.

Despido a Sawyer, tratando de dejarlo más tranquilo, asegurándole que no pasa nada, solo que necesito hablar directamente con Taylor acerca de algunas cosas que le atañen y que están relacionadas a la compañía además. No es que le tenga desconfianza a Sawyer, pero si algo aprendí en este par de años, y de muy mala manera, es que debo decirle las cosas a Taylor para que el pudiese actuar rápidamente. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho desde un principio no hubiesen pasado tantas cosas. Ya que él estaría prevenido y en esta ocasión no era solo eso.

Mientras estoy sentada en uno de los sofás, frente a mi computadora, pienso en lo extraño y surreal de este momento, no se me escapan los espacios en blanco de todo esto.

Jamás vi a Christian en ese horroroso féretro de madera. De hecho ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Estaba cerrado para los ojos del público, y francamente no quise acercarme tampoco. En ese momento sentí que si lo veía, lo palpaba con mis manos, todo eso se volvería una terrible realidad. ¡La realidad que me hicieron creer! ¡Que nos hicieron creer! porque no creo que Grace haya derramado todas esas lágrimas junto conmigo sin razón. Ella tampoco sabía la verdad. Ninguno de los Grey lo sabían.

Pero Taylor es una situación totalmente diferente. Entiendo que quería a su Jefe y que estaba apenado y conmocionado, tanto como nosotros, por no haberlo protegido en ese espantoso accidente. Pero de seguro que con el paso del tiempo, tuvo que tener algún indicio o algo que le indicase que Christian podía estar vivo… Sé que tal vez estoy desvariando mucho, pero ¿Es que acaso no estoy en mi derecho de estarlo?

Mi novio, al que creía muerto, El amor de mi vida y el padre de mi hijo, ¡Esta vivo! Mi corazón se llena de júbilo cuando lo pienso, y la diosa que llevo dentro brinca de alegría y éxtasis por todo el estadio Olímpico en perfecta sincronía. Pero mi subconsciente aún no ha asimilado el shock que esto ha acarreado para mí. Y el saber que no quiere conocer nada de su pasado me pone triste. Me duele saber que no quiera saber de mí y que se esté perdiendo al maravilloso bebé que sin saberlo, hicimos juntos.

Debo pensar muy con cabeza fría lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con el señor O' Brian, como ahora dice llamarse y Taylor me ayudara en ese proceso. Aparte de explicarme algunas cosas que aun no entiendo.

Mientras voy de un lugar a otro de la habitación, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, suena mi teléfono. Es Taylor que me dice que ya ha llegado a Portland y que se reunirá conmigo en unos minutos. Trato de calmarme para poder decirle lo que pasa, y ante el pensamiento que me tome por loca luego de la inminente revelación que debo hacerle.

Le mando un mensaje para decirle que lo espero en la suite donde me alojo, mientras busco los papeles y otras cosas relacionadas con la negociación de SIP y las coloco en la mesa de la sala.

Taylor toca la puerta y rápidamente lo hago pasar.

— ¿Le pasa algo, señorita Steele? — Pregunta sin tantos rodeos al ver mi nerviosismo, pero yo niego con la cabeza y le pido que se siente.

Una vez que ambos nos sentamos, respiro profundo para preguntar.

— Taylor. Antes de decirte lo que me pasa, tengo que saber algunas cosas y te pido por favor que mantengas la mente abierta y que seas lo más honesto posible conmigo. — Le digo. Él me mira aún más extrañado de lo que ya estaba. — Te he hecho venir por una razón muy importante, pero necesito sinceridad de tu parte, y que me hables con la verdad. ¡No soy una niña! ¡Soy una mujer que intenta valerse por sí misma y madre de un niño! No creo que embadurnarme con medias verdades sea buena idea en este momento.

— ¡Dime lo que tengas que decirme, Ana! Sé que has estado muy extraña en estos días, Sawyer me lo ha dicho y está muy dolido por la forma como fue despachado directo a Seattle. —Añade.

— Me encargaré de él después. — Le digo. —Pero antes debo hacerte unas preguntas. — Comienzo a decir. —Hace casi dos años atrás, cuando Christian tuvo ese accidente, yo no estuve al tanto de muchas cosas, y creo que ya es tiempo de saberlo todo. Me mantuvieron encerrada en ese hospital, y luego en una burbuja de ignorancia durante todo mi embarazo… Por favor Taylor, dime la verdad. —Taylor me mira insipientemente antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber? — Me pregunta con suspicacia.

— ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Todo lo que sabes!... ¿Cómo Pasó? — Le digo suplicante. — ¿Quiero que me digas que pasó con Christian? —Taylor mira mis ojos que estoy segura están vidriosos ya que tengo unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, pero me mantengo firme. Debo serlo si es que quiero que sea totalmente sincera conmigo.

— ¡Ya lo sabes! El jefe tuvo un accidente en el helicóptero… La señora Ross salió a pedir ayuda y el aparato explotó. — Dice Taylor contundente.

— ¿Y Christian? — Sale de mi boca la misma pregunta que le hice a Ross, hace casi 2 años en el hospital. Taylor me ve conmocionado pero rápidamente trata de cambiar su rostro a algo más apacible.

— ¡Ana, no es justo que te de falsas esperanzas! —Me dice. Y con esas palabras, mi subconsciente ansioso comienza a armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

— ¡Dime la verdad, Taylor! ¡Por favor! — Suplico nuevamente, mientras que mi corazón comienza a galopar rápidamente acelerando todo mi cuerpo. Taylor suspira resignado.

— Poco después del sepulcro del jefe, y luego del ataque a SIP le pedí al señor Grey permiso para investigar a fondo sobre la muerte de su hijo. En un principio, y por la conmoción de todo lo ocurrido no me había percatado de algunas cosas que sucedieron.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Le pregunto. Mientras tomo mi teléfono para pedirle a Meg me mande lo que le pedí antes de despedirnos esta tarde., para poner toda la atención nuevamente en Jasón.

— El forense que hizo el análisis del cadáver determinó, muy rápidamente, que se trataba del jefe, sin ni siquiera pedirnos alguna prueba de ADN comparativa. La segunda es que fui yo quien reconoció el cadáver, pero en vista de que estaba irreconocible, no pude hacerlo. En ese momento no me había dado cuenta que sus ropas no coincidían con lo que él llevaba puesto ese día, los zapatos en especial, que fue después de un tiempo que reaccioné al respecto. Así que con permiso del señor Grey, se hizo la exhumación del cadáver.

— ¡¿Carrick?! — pregunto perpleja. Taylor asiente.

— ¿Por qué crees que ha estado tan enfermo últimamente? — Pregunta. — Ese secreto lo ha estado torturado todo este tiempo, pero fue el que decidió no decirle nada a la familia, eso sería dar esperanzas, y si luego resultase que su hijo en realidad estaba muerto, habría sido un dolor aún más grande del que ya pasaron cuando se declaró la muerte del Jefe. El señor Grey no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su familia pasase por ese trance nuevamente. Así que solo Welch, él y yo sabíamos del todo el asunto. — Me dice contundente. — Se determinó que el primer examen estuvo del todo errado, el forense cometió algunas irregularidades, que en este momento no vienen al caso, pero al no haber rastro de otro cuerpo en el lugar, se determinó que Christian Grey esta en status de desaparecido… aunque eso solo unos pocos y la policía lo saben. Pero, Ana. Es casi imposible que permanezca con vida. La explosión fue brutal y por lo que dice Ross, el jefe se encontraba muy mal herido. Si aún estuviera con vida, se habría comunicado con nosotros desde hace mucho. — Me quedo callada por algunos minutos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Taylor me está revelando.

— No, si no sabía quién era. — Digo más para mí misma que para Taylor.

— ¿Ana? — Pregunta Taylor preocupado y desconcertado. — ¿Es por eso que quería que viniera a Portland? Pudiste esperar a regresar a Seattle, incluso preguntarme por teléfono si querías en realidad saberlo. — Me dice. — Sé que tal vez esta ciudad te trae muchos recuerdos. Tal vez no fue buena idea regresar aquí para que vinieras a hacer esta negociación.

Inmediatamente niego con la cabeza. Y reviso mi teléfono para comprobar que Meg me ha escrito y hecho lo que le pedí.

— Fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho Taylor.

— ¡Quiero saber algo más! Al parecer en Internet, no hay ninguna foto que vincule a la familia Grey con Christian, incluso yo misma quise buscar una que sabía que estaba, donde él y yo estábamos, la foto de mi graduación y tampoco la encontré. — Le digo.

— El señor Grey ordenó que se eliminasen lo más posible de internet, y Barney cumplió sus órdenes, pero si buscas, más exhaustivamente tal vez las encuentres. La intención era que el asecho a la familia y a ti, tras la desaparición del jefe, mermara. Y que sus rostros no fueran vinculados. Era una manera de protegerlos. Pero si se hace una búsqueda minuciosa, de seguro las encontraras.

Y es por eso que Christian asoció que él no era importante para su familia. Solo aparecen fotos de él y de sus tratos en negociaciones locales importantes y trasnacionales. Es por eso que piensa que es mejor permanecer como una persona anónima, tras la fachada dede ser un O'Brian y escudarse tras el rostro de Megan, que es la que da la cara en todos sus negocios… Sabe quién es él por las fotografías que lo vinculan al accidente del helicóptero, y a sus negocios, pero si no fuese así, el nunca hubiese descubierto quien era y aun sabiéndolo, teme que no sea importante para las únicas personas que realmente importantes. Su familia.

¡Oh mi cincuenta! Aun sin memoria, tus sombras buscan atormentar tu corazón. Ahora entiendo mucho más.

¡Quiero que mires esto!— Le digo enseñándole mi teléfono, donde Megan ha mandado una fotografía de su Angel O 'Brian. — ¿Te parece conocido, Taylor?

Taylor abre los ojos estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que está viendo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Ana? — Pregunta rápidamente levantándose de la mesa. — ¿Quién lo envió? ¿De cuándo es esto?

— Taylor, esa es la foto del señor Angel O' Brian. El pariente de las hermanas O 'Brian. — Le digo. Taylor permanece con la boca abierta. — Es él. — Le digo contundente al ver que trata de gesticular la pregunta. — También tuve mis dudas, pero hablé con Megan y Lucy… ¡Es él!

Taylor se queda observando la foto meticulosamente. Sé que tal vez había visto a su jefe de barba y mucho menos sin el traje con la americana que siempre llevaba puesta. Pero se puede observar sus ojos grises y las facciones de su rostro. Esas que son características solo de él y le heredó en buen grado a su hijo.


	42. Capitulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

POV Anastasia

— Meg y Lucy me dijeron como salió de la explosión. — Le digo a Taylor que aún se encuentra anonadado. — Perdió la memoria tras un fuerte shock en la cabeza y tuvo varias operaciones por su pierna, Taylor. — Le digo. — Aun no puede caminar sin un bastón. Y según Megan ha tenido unos problemas con la fisioterapia. Entre ellas, lo obstinado que es…. Las chicas en un principio dijeron que era un primo de ellas para que siguiera a su lado y no tener problemas luego, problemas que ya te contaran ellas a su debido momento y que también es muy importante, luego decidieron decirle la verdad y descubrieron quien era a través de internet. Al verse desligado de la familia, pensó que no era importante para ellos y decidió seguir estando el anonimato, tras el nombres que mis primas le dieron.

— ¿Dónde está, Anastasia? ¿Lo viste? — Pregunta Taylor. — ¡Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos!

— Lo veremos. — Le digo. —Concerté otra cita de negocios para mañana, así que tendremos un almuerzo, solo nosotros. Pero antes te lo presentaré. — Le digo en tono irónico haciendo comillas con mis manos. — Pero debes tener cuidado, Taylor. — Le advierto. — No me pareció que me reconoció, pero es que quiera verse ligado con ninguna de las empresas de GEH y a nada que lo vincule con los Grey. Gracias a Dios la OPA hostil se dio en el anonimato, y no hay referencias de GEH en eso.

— Eso es porque en un principio esa empresa seria para ti, Ana. — Dice Taylor. — Eso fue lo que el jefe decidió, antes de… antes de que todo esto pasara.

— ¡Yo nunca quise nada de él, Taylor! ¡Solamente su amor! — Le digo cuando empiezan a brotar lágrimas en mis ojos. Jamás imagine que al volver a esta ciudad mi vida volvería dar un giro, volviendo lo poco que he construido en ella de cabeza.

— Eso lo sé, Ana. — Dice Taylor apremiante, aun sin poder creerse lo que le acabo de mostrar.

Pasamos algunas horas conversando acerca de cómo sucedieron las cosas, y la explicación que Lucy y Megan me dieron para no revelarme la verdad en un primer momento. Pero ahora teníamos que poner un plan de acción, un plan para regresar a Christian al lugar que realmente le corresponde, con su familia. Él tiene que saber que tiene un hijo que espera por él. Pero también me preocupa su estado mental en estos momentos, y mientras hablo con Taylor sé que a él también le perturba lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿El psicólogo que visitó dijo que él no recuperaba la memoria porque no lo desea? — Pregunta Taylor nuevamente.

— Eso fue lo que le dio a entender a Meg. Le dijo que forzarlo a recordar podría de algún modo ser contraproducente para su psique, o por lo menos eso entendí. Pero en realidad no lo sé. — Le digo.

— Debemos hablar con el doctor Flynn, saber que nos aconseja, aunque si vamos sin pruebas de seguro nos mete a ambos en un manicomio. — Dice Taylor. Y yo me rio con de forma condescendiente sabiendo que probablemente tenga razón.

— Mañana tendrás tus pruebas, Taylor. Aunque quisiese que fuese hoy mismo, pero Megan lo está forzando a ir a sus sesiones de fisioterapia y ella dice que llega muy cansado de ellas.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Taylor y este se levanta y tomar la llamada, es Welch. Ha regresado de un encargo que le ha hecho a Taylor por algo relacionado con Hyde por lo que pude oír en la conversación.

— Necesito que investiguen a fondo todo lo relacionado con O 'Brian Company. Cuando se fundó, quienes son sus socios. Fotografías de cada socio si las hay, y si no búsquenlas… — Dice Taylor algo ofuscado. — Solo necesito esta información, esto es una emergencia… Lo de Hyde puede esperar, no creo que venga del otro mundo para seguir jodiendo…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grito inesperadamente y asombrada al escuchar a Taylor. El me mira y me hace una seña de que espere mientras termina la llamada.

Welch le cuelga y entonces Taylor se dirige hacia mí, pidiéndome que me siente.

— Hay cosas que esta historia que están empezando a encajar. — Comienza a decir. — Una de mis incógnitas era lo que había pasado con el jefe, y otra era Hyde.

— ¿Jack está muerto? — Pregunto sin preámbulos.

— Sí, Ana. Murió durante en la cárcel, hace varios días hubo un motín y el salió malherido, unos días después murió, al parecer por sobredosis. ¡El imbécil decidió quitarse la vida antes de enfrentar realmente el castigo de la justicia!

— ¿Hace cuánto sabes que está muerto? — Pregunto.

— Murió poco antes de tu viaje a Georgia. — Dice como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. —Lo que me intriga es que aún no hemos indagado quien o quienes son sus cómplices, y me temo que ahora no hay forma de dar con ellos, más que por una carta que el mismo Hyde dejó antes de morir.

— ¿Jack Hyde dejo una carta? — Pregunta incrédula.

— Es más una carta de odio que de absolución, está dirigida al Señor Grey y no hace más que expresar el odio que tenía por el Jefe y su familia.

— ¿Carrick la leyó? — Pregunto. — ¡Quiero leerla!

Taylor sacude la cabeza

— El señor Grey no mostro ningún interés en ir a leerla a la estación de policía, cuando el Teniente Clark se lo solicitó, aunque creo que la doctora Grey no lo hubiese dejado hacerlo de todos modos. — Dice Taylor.

— ¿Y tú, Taylor? ¿La leíste?

— Sí. — Responde contundente. — Quería saber de qué se trataba. Ana, dicen que Hyde cometió suicidio, y que la carta fue su forma bizarra de despedida, pero yo no lo creo así, esa carta era más una declaración que una despedida y como ya te dije no había búsqueda de perdón en ella.

— ¡Quiero leerla! — Le digo nuevamente y autoritaria, pero sé que él aun me mira como una chiquilla a la que hay que proteger, esa es la imagen que Christian pinto de mí y que todos compraron. Que soy una chica desvalida a la cual todos deben proteger, pero ya les he demostrado que sé defenderme cuando he tenido que hacerlo y sé y creo que también Taylor lo sabe, que soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento. Si no fuera así, en este preciso momento, y a raíz de todos los acontecimientos de las últimas 48 horas, me hubiese vuelto loca sin remedio…

Eso aún puede ocurrir… — Dice la voz de mi subconsciente, aun en estado de shock, conmocionada por la revelación de Taylor.

— Ana, déjame eso a mí. Tengo a Welch y a varios del grupo de investigaciones de GEH y de la policía investigando el asunto, no es nada de que tengas que preocuparte ahora. No en este momento... creo que tus primas nos han dado una excelente noticia, pero también mucho en lo que trabajar. — Me dice. — Dejemos a Jack Hyde descansar en paz junto con sus bolas, para que pueda ver cómo se las asan en el infierno.

— Aun así Quiero leerla. — Le respondo. El respira hondo, sabiendo que esta es una batalla que no va a ganar por ningún motivo. El saca el teléfono y lo revisa para entregármelo.

— No pude sacar fotocopia pero si hice una fotografía de la susodicha carta, fue a raíz de eso que Welch tuvo que marchar unos días de su cargo de GEH. — Tomo el teléfono y veo la carta que Hyde escribió antes de morir. Pero en un momento, Taylor retrocede. — Prométeme que la leerás, y luego lo dejarás todo en mis manos. ¡Tienes muchas cosas de que preocuparte en este momento! Una de ellas el Jefe. — Yo asiento silenciosamente ante su petición. El me dice que enviará el correo a mi correo, así que busco mi computadora para poder verla. En la foto, puedo ver a la perfección que se trata de su escritura. Es exactamente la letra con que me pasaba escritos de memorándums para que pudiese transcribirlos y enviarlo a otros departamentos, aunque eso bien lo pudo haber hecho directamente. La carta como Taylor ha dicho está dirigida al Carrick.

Señor Carrick Grey.

Tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos una vez, aunque tal vez usted no lo recuerde precisamente. Yo tenía unos 8 años y era uno de los niños de la casa de acogida de Helen y George Collier. Algunas actitudes que tuvo conmigo me hizo pensar que usted y su esposa me tomarían como su hijo adoptivo, estaba más que seguro de eso y aun lo estoy.

Pasé todos estos años encolerizado por ese motivo, yo tendría que ser su hijo y no la sucia escoria que tomaron en mi lugar. Si es cierto que ese niño patético e insignificante era mucho más pequeño que yo, casi un bebe. Pero se veía leguas que solo era un retrasado y que no sería más que un problema en sus vidas, como seguramente fue.

Sin embargo, ese capullo logro mucho en la vida, gracias a la dirección y los contactos que seguramente usted, como un hombre acaudalado tiene de sobra, ese renacuajo se convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos del país… ¡Lo que yo hubiese logrado de darme el lugar que me correspondía y merecía como su hijo!

¡¿Pero de qué le valió?!

Sí, señor Grey. Sé muchas más cosas de su hijo de las que aparento saber. Toda mi vida estuve buscando información acerca de usted y su familia, más aun cuando vine como editor a trabajar a SIP.

He luchado toda mi vida por ganarme el respeto y la aprobación de quienes me rodean, y terminó siendo esa piltrafa que me quito mi oportunidad de pertenecer a su familia, el que acabo con todo eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No sabe cuánto me arrepiento de no haberlo lanzado al fuego de la chimenea en casa de los Collier, habría parecido un accidente, ya que el imbécil era la cosa más curiosa que se allá visto, pero por algún motivo cuando me acerqué a él, sintió lo que haría y se movió rápidamente, dejando solo que le quitara la estúpida manta que siempre llevaba. La que arrojé al fuego para por lo menos tener el placer de verlo llorar. Pero hasta en eso ese renacuajo era tan arrogante que ni siquiera me dio esa satisfacción.

¡Pero al fin consegui mi venganza! Ya no me importa lo que pase conmigo, señor Grey. Sé que tengo todas las de perder en este asunto y que tal vez nunca pueda salir de este lugar. Lamentablemente dejé muchas pruebas que me incriminan, así que por lo menos le daré la satisfacción de saberlo por mi puño y letra, ya que por lo que sé, ni usted ni nadie de su entorno desean verme.

Señor Grey. ¡Yo maté a Christian!... y no sabe cuánto placer tuve en hacerlo, la adrenalina fluía por mi cuerpo en el momento que tomaba aflojaba las tuercas de los motores y para que explotara en el aire, lamentablemente yo no lo pude ver, pero sentí una excitación en hacerlo que no había sentido jamás.

Después, sentí regocijo del pesar de usted y su familia, al fin sentía una milésima parte de lo que yo he sentido durante todos estos años. Pero aún faltaba más, necesitaba vengarme también de usted, y por su puesto de la zorra de Anastasia, quien solo había sido una gran calientapollas desde que entro a trabajar en SIP. El atentado con la bomba fue una gran invención mía, no le voy a negar que tuve algo de ayuda de gente con influencias, quien aportó el capital para que esa bomba explotas en el preciso momento. Fue lamentable que la estúpida de Elizabeth no hiciese el trabajo como es debido. De ser así usted y esa perra estarían haciéndole compañía al pajarito, fue una verdadera molestia para mí enterarme de que no fue así.

Luego, cuando vi la oportunidad, capture a su hija y a la zorra de Anastasia, me había llevado mucho tiempo. Me habían pedido que acabase con Steele de una manera rápida, acabando así con la posibilidad de que ese engendro naciera, esa sería mi venganza, en el proceso también me tiraría a la guarra de su hija, pero eso tampoco sucedió como lo planee…

¡No le estoy pidiendo perdón por mis acciones! Muy por el contrario, ¡le exijo a usted que se disculpe conmigo! Que se disculpe con el chico de 8 años a cual truncó todas sus esperanzas de crecer en una familia rica y próspera, donde podrían darle todas las oportunidades que durante toda su vida luchó por conseguir, mientras veía a los hijos de papi obtenerlas con tan solo extender sus manos.

Yo no soy más que su creación, señor Grey. No muy diferente al bastardo al que llamó hijo, como le dije sé muchas cosas de él, de su verdadera vida, no la máscara que aparentaba frente de usted y su familia, ni la que aparentaba delante de su asquerosa y soberbia sociedad de ricos, que creen que todo lo pueden…

Averigüe, señor Grey. Averigüe la escoria que era su hijo, le daré una pista, busque en el bar Exodance, a las afueras de Seattle, era un lugar muy concurrido por él cuando era mucho más joven. Estoy seguro que alguien se acordará de él algún momento. Tengo conocidos allí que de seguro certificarán que él no es mucho mejor que yo, solo era un puto con más dinero e influencias que lo hicieron tener un bajo perfil en sus actos.

¡Váyase al Diablo, señor Grey! Al igual que su familia y la maldita de Anastasia Steele. Supe que el bastardo hijo de la escoria, sobrevivió después de todo, es bueno pensar que tal vez no sea por mucho tiempo, hay gente que detestaba a Christian tanto o más que yo, y por ende también a usted y su familia.

Solo le diré una cosa más, hágalo como un favor al que ya no tiene nada que perder más que su vida. Averigüe que hizo el capullo durante sus años de adolescencia…

Atentamente

Jack Hyde.

Esto no me lo imaginaba ni en mis más oscuros pensamientos. ¡Jack Hyde sabía quién quiere hacerle daño a mi hermoso bebé! Intento hacer las conexiones en mi cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas me lleva a pensar quien está detrás de todo esto.

— ¡Prometiste dejarlo caer! — Me dice Taylor, cerrando la pantalla de mi computadora. — Ana, Jack Hyde ya no puede hacerles más daño… ahora hay que enfocarnos en reparar los perjuicios que ocasionó.

Y muy a mi pesar, intento hacer lo que él me dice. Mañana tendré una cita muy importante, una cita que hará que recupere al amor de mi vida. Mañana volveré a enamorar a mi hombre sea como sea que quiera llamarse, el nunca será de nadie más que mío. Eso es lo único que me debe de importar ahora. Necesito que vuelva a sentir esa pasión y éxtasis que ambos sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos… Mi cuerpo lo desea. La Diosa que llevo dentro ya tiene un plan bien estructurado. Ese hombre volverá a mi vida y no lo dejaré escapar.


	43. Capitulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

 **POV Ángel**

— ¿A qué viene todo esto, Meg, Lucy? — Les pregunto a estas chicas, una vez que las veo muy serias, conferenciando secretamente en algo que me figura ser de mí y de mi reciente decisión de invitar a la Señorita Steele a un almuerzo de negocios del que espero se alargue hasta la cena.

No puedo mentirme, por alguna razón la señorita Steele me ha cautivado, tal vez sea esa seguridad que tiene, o el hecho que a su corta edad, pueda llevar las riendas de un negocio por sí misma. No sabría cómo describirlo ahora mismo, pero en general puedo decir que me ha gustado mucho su manera de ser y quisiera seguir conociendo mucho más de ella. Es una verdadera lástima que viva en Seattle. No sé en qué cojones pensé cuando quise hacer negocios en ese lugar. Pude comprar otro negocio para que Meg lo dirigiera y aun cuando se me pusieron algunas trabas en el asunto para adquirir toda la empresa, decidí que era lo mejor. ¡Mierda! Yo espero que no tenga que trasladarme a ese lugar, o por lo menos no tan pronto… tal vez en unos cuantos años más, aunque no creo que ahora haga mucha diferencia. Simplemente quiero terminar de enterrar al fantasma de Christian Grey que me figuro aún se encuentra vigente en esa ciudad. He seguido por encima sus movimientos, pero no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo cuando unos meses atrás una persona en nombre de GEH quiso entrevistarse conmigo para posibles negociaciones con nosotros. Evidentemente los mande para el carajo… es decir le dije a Meg que los mandara para el carajo... Pero creo que no lo hizo del todo bien, Yo quería que fuese tajante al respeto y sin embargo ella fue muy diplomática al respecto. Creo que cada quien tiene un estilo de manejar las cosas y el de Megan difiere mucho del mío.

El otro punto en contra de la señorita Steele es este par que tengo en frente de mí. Cotorreando en un rincón del apartamento como si yo fuese estúpido y no supiera de que. En verdad se las ve muy animadas desde que le dije a Megan que llamara a su prima para organizar un almuerzo de negocios, puesto que no pudimos concretar mucho la primera vez. Yo me encontraba muy nervioso ante su presencia, cosa que no creo que me ocurriera nunca y que fue verdaderamente sorpresivo para mí.

En fin Megan y Lucy se me acercan como el gato que se comió al canario, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de sus rostros. Pero en realidad no entiendo a qué se debe. Meg y Lucy se me acercan y espontáneamente me besan cada una en mis mejillas. Antes lo habían hecho… Meg más que Lucy. Pero solo en las fiestas. Lucy mantuvo su distancia un buen tiempo desde aquel beso robado hace un par de años.

— ¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad? — vuelvo a preguntar a este par de chicas, que parecen más bien un par de adolescentes locas.

— A nada en especial. — Dice Meg sonriente. — Ven, a desayunar y luego nos iremos a comprar algo para que te pongas esta tarde en tu almuerzo.

Me le quedo mirando fríamente.

— ¡Ya tengo ropa! Gracias. — Le digo de mal humor al comentario. Pero ni eso hace que los semblantes de Meg y Lucy disminuyan.

En el desayuno, las veo lanzando miradas furtivas y sonrisitas que creo que es conmigo. Hace dos días están raras, más de lo habitual. Y eso que según ellas yo soy el raro. Apenas ayer Meg se me acerco muy amistosa, para darme las gracias por tratar bien a su prima Anastasia, e inesperadamente saco su teléfono y me tomo una fotografía. Según ella para guardarla y para tener un recuerdo de mi. No le creí del todo su explicación al respecto. Sin embargo se la dejé pasar. Aunque sabe perfectamente que no me gusta que me tomen fotografías, y mucho menos que sean publicadas en alguna red social donde alguien pueda verla, no me siento cómodo con que puedan ligarme nuevamente al pasado de lo que una vez fui.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamo en la mesa del comedor mientras desayunamos. — ¡Van a decirme de una vez lo que pasa! — Exijo. Ellas automáticamente cambian esa expresión risueña singuen en silencio un tiempo más. — ¿Y bien?

— José me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él. — Dice Lucy, atropellando las palabras.

— ¡No me parece buena idea! — Le digo de golpe.

— ¿Porque? — Dicen las dos al unísono.

— Porque puedes parecer muy segura de ti misma, Lucia. Pero la verdad es que no lo eres, eres una persona muy confiada y por eso y lo que me han contado te has llevado más de un tropiezo en tu vida… eso sin contar que no conozco al señor Rodríguez y la única seña que tengo de él es que te hizo llorar durante cuatro días en tu habitación por algo que aún no sé qué fue… pero si descubro que te lastimo Lucy, tal vez el Señor Rodríguez deba poner tierra de por medio.

— Ángel, ¿Qué no estas siendo un poco drástico al respecto? — Dice Meg con su voz apaciguadora.

— No lo creo. — Le digo, si hay algo que no soporto es ver llorar a una de estas chicas, y mucho menos como Lucy lo hizo aquella vez. Fue totalmente devastador para mí.

— Pues más que drástico estas siendo muy dramático, Ángel. Lo que pasó en realidad no tuvo nada que ver con José y sí mucho contigo. — Meg pone cara de alarma al escuchar a su hermana decirme, pero Lucy continúa. — Me ha propuesto irnos a vivir junto desde antes de irnos al cumpleaños de Teddy. Le dije que no por temor a tu reacción. — Me dice señalándome. — ¡Me pidió que te lo presentara, pero, otra vez tengo miedo a que lo espantes!

— ¡¿Espantarlo?! ¿Yo? — Le digo indignado. — Lucy, si en verdad tiene intenciones honorables contigo, vendrá a esta casa y hablará conmigo. De lo contrario, por supuesto que tiene que temer… Él tiene que saber que no estás sola, que ninguna de ustedes lo está. — A Lucy parece brillarle los ojos a mi declaración y rápidamente se levanta de la mesa para darme otro beso. Un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Y con eso ambos sabemos que esta pequeña familia, inventada por nosotros. Permanecemos justos muy a pesar de cuán lejos estemos, puesto que formamos parte de los otros.

— Gracias, Ángel. — Me dice. — Te encantará José. Es el chico más auténtico y carismático que conozco. — ¡Vaya! Sí que le dio duro el amor a Lucy. ¡Hasta parece otra persona!

— Si después que me lo presentes, evidentemente, no me agrade. Eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, Lucy. — Le digo. —Pero que por lo menos sepa que tienes familia.

— Eso ya lo sabe, Ángel. — Dice. —Te lo voy a presentar luego de que regresemos de Montana. Su padre y el tío Ray están preparando un evento de futbol, o algo así entendí. Básicamente estarán pegados al televisor durante todo el sábado y el domingo le diremos que nos vamos a vivir juntos

— ¡Así que la decisión ya estaba tomada! — Le recrimino. — ¡Y yo soy el último en enterarme!

Lucy y Megan me ven cabizbajas por un momento.

— Es que aún no le hemos dicho a nadie todo, solo a Meg. — Dice Lucy. —Le han ofrecido un trabajo de fotógrafo en algunos lugares del Mundo. Tendría que irse en unos meses, luego de su graduación… Ángel, yo me voy con él.

Por alguna razón me hace feliz que al fin despegue en su vida sentimental pero no quiero que deje de lado lo que tan fuertemente ha trabajado.

— ¿Qué pasará con tu cafetería? — Pregunto.

— Delegaré a alguien que se encargue de eso y Megan me ha dicho que ella puede hacer la supervisión de vez en cuando una vez que me vaya… Ángel, no es como si me estuviese yendo para siempre, solo serán unos meses, mientras dura su trabajo fotografiando paisajes. Él está muy emocionado por la oportunidad y la verdad yo también.

Y al fin puedo verlo, Lucy ha encontrado su camino a su felicidad, me alegro por ella, solo espero que sea lo que ella espera de este camino, y si no es así, le serviré las bolas de José Rodríguez en bandeja de plata.

Asiento en señal de mi aprobación, diciéndole a Lucy lo mejor. Tuvimos un comienzo algo tropezado y brusco al conocernos, pero no puedo dejar de negar que son las únicas personas con las que realmente cuento. ¡Ellas son mi familia!

Mi familia, mi verdadera familia. La que sé se encuentra en Seattle, por algún motivo que no logro a comprender jamás se ocuparon de buscarme, los sueños que he tenido del pasado, casi todos eran relacionando con alguien haciéndole daño a un pequeño, que me figuro soy yo. No creo que tan siquiera alguna vez se hayan preocupado por mi… ni siquiera veo fotos del funeral por Internet o la prensa o fotos en donde comparto con mis padres o hermanos, nada. Eso fue lo que me llevó a pensar que nadie en mi vida anterior está esperando por mí. ¡Es lo que más coraje me da!

Incluso, según Meg. Mi hermano se casará pronto. Y entiendo que todos deben seguir con sus vidas, pero no deja de enojarme la escena. Elliot, que es así como se llama, es lo único al que medianamente recuerdo de mi oscuro pasado, un pasado tormentoso y lleno de pesadillas… si, de seguro mi familia hizo de mi vida un infierno en la tierra. ¡Qué bien por ellos que me crean muerto! Yo estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo con ellos en esta mi nueva vida, encaminándome a mi recuperación… aunque para ser sincero no he avanzado mucho al respecto.

Después de mi tercera operación y de varias sesiones de fisioterapia, al fin pude levantarme de esa silla, y por varios meses dependía de muletas y andadera, para poder avanzar, ahora parezco un viejo reumático dependiendo de un maldito bastón para poder caminar. ¡Lo odio en verdad! Pero como dice Meg. No hago mucho para poderlo enmendar.

Más que el bastón, odio las sesiones de fisioterapia. Son realmente extenuantes y agotadoras. Debo ir por lo menos tres veces a la semana para asegurar la prontitud y movilidad de mi pierna. Meg me hace ir de lunes a viernes, desde que se enteró que no iba. Una mujer al parecer me reconoció, aunque levo una espesa barba y no voy vestido de un elegante empresario, esta mujer se quedó viéndome pasmada, hasta que al fin me preguntó que si yo era algún familiar de Christian Grey. Eso fue como un aviso para mí, mi pasado me andaba buscando y yo no tengo ninguna intensión de encontrarme con él.

Pero ahora Meg tiene muy vigilado esa parte, se comporta como si fuese mi madre, a pesar de que sé que ella es unos cuantos años menor que yo. No permite que falte a ninguna sesión, ni siquiera por trabajo. Incluso ha llegado hasta acompañarme ella misma a la consulta, tal y como si yo fuese un niño. Me pregunta si sabe que cuando no me acompaña inesperadamente me surge una emergencia y tengo que salir del lugar. Prefiero caminar con las calles de Portland e incluso tomarme un par de cafés para hacerle el tiempo de regresar a casa antes que ir con el maldito doctor que pone mi vida de cuadritos.

— Y bien, como te he dicho Lucy. Espero que esta locura que cometerás te salga bien. Ahora solo falta que Meg encamine su vida. — Digo para sacarle información. Sé que conoció a alguien. No sé quién es pero las pocas veces que escucho que habla con él la hace reír. Solo espero que no sea un maldito oportunista como el idiota del doctor que me atendió cuando el accidente.

— ¡No lo sé! … ¡Ya veremos! — Es su respuesta. — Me imagino que cuando nos mudemos a Seattle las cosas cambiaran un poco.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto atónito. — ¿Por qué piensas que nos mudaremos a Seattle?

— No lo pienso, Ángel. Tenemos que mudarnos a Seattle. Una vez que lleguemos a un acuerdo y firmes esos papeles, automáticamente tendré trabajo en SIP. Estoy a punto de Graduarme y ya no hay mucho que nos ate a esta ciudad, tus negocios los puedes seguir haciendo desde cualquier lugar del mundo. Así que ya he empezado a ver algunos departamentos donde nos mudarnos. —Me dice en tono contento.

Hasta que le digo.

— ¡Meg, No nos mudaremos a Seattle! ¡Al menos yo no!


	44. Capitulo 43

**Capítulo 43**

 **POV Ángel**

— ¿Cómo que no nos iremos a vivir a Seattle? — Pregunta una enojada Megan.

— Ya te lo dije, ¡No iremos! ¡Al menos yo no! — Portland es mi lugar ahora, y básicamente prefiero ir a vivir a Marte que a Seattle.

— ¡Estas actuando como un niño estúpido! — Me dice encolerizada. Lucy la observa escandalizada, pero no dice ni una palabra al respecto. — Estas a punto de firmar un contrato, donde te comprometes a una asociación con una empresa. Solo tienes que firmar. ¡Tú eres el dueño! ¡Tú le propusiste a Anastasia un almuerzo para tratar el asunto! … Yo seré quien esté a cargo del movimiento de la empresa pero tu deberás hacer valer los acuerdos de la negociación, sabes que soy inexperta en este asunto, sin tu guía no voy a ser capaz… y por ultimo te recuerdo que toda esta mierda fue tu idea. Así que Angel O 'Brian, ¡Se hombre y asume tu responsabilidades!

Esa diatriba a dejada a Lucy con la boca abierta, y creo que a mí también me tiene con la mandíbula desencajada. Si hay momentos en que veo a una Megan fuerte y enérgica, dispuesta a hacer todo por conseguir lo que quiere. Pero nunca la he visto de esa manera a juzgar por la mirada de Lucy, creo que ella tampoco.

— Puedes irte sola, Meg. — Le digo. — Yo pagare un lindo departamento para ti. Te compraré un coche nuevo, si quieres. Pero yo no volveré a Seattle. Ese no es mi lugar… ¡Nunca más!

— ¿Y de verdad piensas que te dejaré solo, para que hagas un desastre con todo lo que has logrado en tu recuperación? —Pregunta Megan. — Ni lo pienses siquiera. ¡Tú vienes conmigo a Seattle! Y en eso no hay discusión. — Se Levanta para recoger los platos de la mesa y Lucy silenciosamente la ayuda. Pero puedo ver lo roja que esta Megan de la ira y me debato entre el asombro y la risa. — Ahhh… y ya puedes empezar a levantar tu trasero de esa mesa, porque nos vamos de compras y tal vez al barbero… Ningún hombre invitara a mi prima a comer pareciendo un pordiosero… por mucho que seas tú.

Y es allí cuando Lucy no puede ocultar una sonora carcajada. Me les quedo mirando a ambas, molesto. Estas niñas intencionalmente, se están burlando de mí. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, en realidad, pero siempre ha sido un tonto juego entre los tres y extrañamente divertido. Solo que hoy, yo no me estoy divirtiendo. Y creo que mi expresión las hace reírse aún más. –Hace tiempo, cuando comenzó esto a lo que ahora llamo familia, solo valía una expresión mía para que alguna de ellas saliera espantada. Meg más que Lucy que durante todo este tiempo siempre ha debatido mis opiniones y puntos de vista. No creo que jamás ninguna de las dos hayan puesto en juicio mi autoridad en asuntos de mi propia empresa y de esta casa que compartimos los tres. Hasta ahora.

Por alguna razón salgo molesto hacia mi despacho a encerrarme en él mientras que estas dos entrometidas me miran. ¡No firmare ningún puto papel si eso significa que tendré que trasladarme a Seattle! ¡Y mudarme de forma permanente, menos!

Me siento en mi despacho a dedicarme a lo que sé. Mi trabajo. Chequeando algunos cuadros de ingresos y balance general que hemos tenido desde que comenzamos con este fondo de inversiones que ahora es O'Brian Company. Hemos logrado de hacernos de un buen capital muy rápido. Gracias al dinero que Lucy y Meg le quitaron al hijo de puta del traficante. Solo espero que esté ardiendo en el infierno.

Me enfrasco en eso cuando veo una carpeta encima de mi escritorio. Es la carpeta que dejó la señorita Steele en nuestro primer encuentro. Anastasia, la prima de estas dos entrometidas, no era la persona que pensé que era.

Cuando Lucy me dijo que tenía una prima que estaba embaraza y que su novio había muerto en un accidente, la idealice como una chica indefensa, algo así como Megan o Lucy si estuviesen en su lugar. Esa chica ha sufrido mucho en este par de años, ya que por lo que sé su niño estuvo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte un par de veces. Eso debió de ser muy duro para ella. Pero nunca me imaginé que su novio fallecido fuera el verdadero sueño de SIP y que el hijo de ambos heredaría. Pensé que en esa primera entrevista, lograría que se partiera y que me vendiera la mitad de las acciones de SIP, si no es que toda la empresa, en vez de esta negociación de beneficencia mutua, que al fin y al cabo también es bueno pero no tanto como la adquisición de la propiedad. Ese sería un gran legado para Megan, en su momento. Pero la señorita Steele, me ha sorprendido de buena manera.

No me pareció ser la chica dócil y desvalida que en algún momento pensé que me pintaba Lucy en los relatos de su tío Raymond. Ni tampoco una chica algo frustrada por tener un niño no deseado, con un padre muerto, y en una situación donde estaría sola y agobiada, solo trabajando para sobrevivir con su niño. Muy por el contrario, conocí a una mujer decidida. Algo nerviosa, cabe decir, por como cayó en mi oficina. Pero a la vez enigmática, cuando la miré a los ojos. ¡Estaban vidriosos! Casi a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo. En cambio tomó las riendas de la conversación y la hizo suya haciendo que empezara a caer en el hechizo de sus ojos… esos ojos, muy parecidos a los que alguna vez soñé.

Tampoco puedo negar que es una mujer hermosa, no es alta pero tiene una hermosa piel blanquecina, y su cabello color castaño, con esos hechizantes ojos azules… Es muy delgada para haber tenido un bebé y bien proporcionada donde una mujer debe de serlo.

Pero… ¡¿Qué hago pensando de esa manera de esta mujer?!... aun no me lo puedo creer, con razón Meg y Lucy se la pasan haciéndome bromas al respecto de ella, y aunque lo he intentado ocultar, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por Anastasia Steele.

Estoy absorto en el documento que tengo entre mis manos… es increíble que con tan poca edad, tenga el temple y el liderazgo de hacer este tipo de cosas, dirigir una compañía, aunque sé que lo hace bajo la supervisión de Roach, no deja de sorprenderme lo astuta y sagaz que es la señorita Steele.

Es exactamente lo que quiero para Megan. Hasta ahora solo ha realizado las cosas que le he pedido que haga, bajo mi supervisión. Pero en ningún momento he visto algo más de iniciativa de ella. Es lo que quiero que aprenda de su prima. ¡Quiero que Megan aprenda a valerse por sí misma! No quiero que dependa de Lucy o de mi para seguir su rumbo de en la vida. Quiero que esa niña pueda valerse por sí misma, y ya está dando indicios de que lo logrará… No obstante, y para mi disgusto, me tiene entre la espada y la pared en relación a mi recuperación. A veces siento que se ha encargado de mi como si yo fuese un niño pequeño y ella mi madre. Aunque debo admitir que en cierta forma me lo merezco, ya que a veces me he comportado como tal… Tal vez porque no creo que jamás nadie haya hecho algo por mí, como Meg lo está haciendo ahora, y según lo que leí sobre mi antigua vida, era muy autocrático en mis decisiones, y creo que aún lo sigo siendo, pero Meg me pone un límite cuando cree que debe hacerlo. ¡Y es lo que exactamente acaba de hacer esta mocosa!

— ¿Sigues enfadado o ya podemos hablar? — Me dice Meg en la entrada de mi oficina.

— ¡No estoy enfadado! — miento. — Es solo que me molesta que quieran hacerme pasar por tonto, Meg. ¡Nunca hablamos de irnos de Seattle!

— ¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo! … Es la consecuencia natural de todo lo que estamos haciendo, o ¿Acaso crees que podrás llevar el control de una empresa a tres horas de distancia en carretera, en un ir y venir todos los días? — Me dice con voz apaciguada. — ¡Eso sería una locura!

— No, Meg… no tenemos que hacerlo. ¡Tú tienes que hacerlo! Al fin y al cabo este negocio lo estoy haciendo para ti. Me agradada lo que estoy leyendo. Mucho. — Le digo enseñándole el folder con los papeles de la negociación. — Pero todo esto lo hago por ti, para que puedas encaminar tu vida, así como Lucy con el fotógrafo… Tal vez enamorarte de alguien que realmente valga la pena.

— Pero tú eres el dueño de la empresa. Tú tienes la mayor participación en nuestro trato y lo sabes. Yo simplemente he sido la que pone la cara a tus negocios cuando hay que hacerlo. Pero Angel, no voy a poder si tú no estás a mi lado… te necesito como mi guía. Ya si después de encaminada piensas igual, podemos discutir sobre tu regreso a Portland, o a cualquier lugar donde sea que quieras irte. — Dice en tono suplicante. Ella quiere este trato tanto como yo no quiero ir a Seattle, aunque fui el que en un inicio insistió en esto. Y ahora soy su piedra en el camino en este negocio que sé será muy lucrativo tanto financieramente como en la adquisición de experiencia para Megan… pero en realidad no quiero irme a vivir a Seattle.

— Firmare un poder para que tengas total autonomía y participación en el negocio. Yo solo seré la parte que financie la empresa y tú podrás llevarla a tu antojo junto con la señorita Steele. — Le digo como último recurso. — En realidad no tengo que ir a Seattle a ocuparme de un negocio del que seguro tu entiendes más que yo.

— Eso es mentira, Angel. — Puedo notar que subió un poco el tono de voz, aunque no la siento tan molesta como en el desayuno. —Claro que sabes mucho más que yo al respecto. — Me dice. — Yo puedo saber de libros y editores, pero tú conoces la parte financiera al dedillo. Eso por más que me lo quieras inculcar, sé que no lo entenderé del todo. Anastasia es algo así como yo. Solo le importa los libros, aunque ella ha aprendido mucho más el manejo de SIP que yo y tiene asesoría financiera de sus colaboradores, a los cuales ni tú, ni yo conocemos… y no es que desconfíe de ellos, pero ¿En realidad quieres que alguien que no seas de tú cuide esta inversión que estás haciendo? ¡No estamos hablando de tres dólares, Angel! ¡Estamos hablando de miles de dólares, tal vez millones! — Me dice. Ahora puedo ver cuándo se ha engrandecido Meg. Me ha dado una justificación valida de mi presencia en Seattle. ¡En realidad estoy muy orgulloso de esta niña! — ¡Debemos irnos si quieres estar listo para el almuerzo con Anastasia! — Sentencia dándole un giro a la conversación.

— ¿Cómo es ella? — Le pregunto por curiosidad. — Anastasia, ¿Cómo es ella? — Repito al ver su expresión confusa.

— ¡Ella es tal y como la conociste, Angel! — Dice sonriente. — Si quieres saber más de ella, es mejor que sea de primera mano, no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita.

— ¡Es una cita de negocios! — Le aclaro al ver la jocosidad de sus palabras. — Ella tiene un hijo… ¿Cómo es él? — vuelvo a preguntarle. Me siento raro de descubrir mi curiosidad por conocer la vida de la señorita Steele.

— ¡Es un nene precioso! — Declara Meg. — Muy apegado a su madre. Aunque es un niño que está muy bien cuidado.

— ¿Quién lo tiene en estos momentos? ¿Lo trajo consigo? — Pregunto algo asustado de que haya tenido que dejar al niño con un desconocido para venir al término de la negociación.

— Creo que lo dejó en casa de la abuela del niño. —Responde.

— ¿La madre de Anastasia?

— ¡No! La madre de su novio, el padre del niño — Responde. Por alguna razón no me gusta la respuesta. Aún mantiene relación con la familia del que fue su novio. Creo que también tiene un abuelo y tíos.

— ¿Por qué lo dejó con ellos? — Le pregunto con más seriedad de la que quería aparentar.

— Angel, son la familia del niño. Por lo que supe ellos estuvieron muy atentos del embarazo de Ana, ya que fue de alto riesgo… para ellos ese niño debe significar que su hijo sigue con vida. Ana habla muy bien de ellos — Me dice.

— ¿Aún sigue enamorada de su novio? — Me encuentro preguntándole antes de pensar seriamente en la pregunta. Pero esta sale de mi boca sin ningún filtro antes de que pueda remediarlo.

— Su muerte, por lo que sé fue muy repentina. — Dice Meg atropellando sus palabras un poco. — Por lo que sé lo amaba mucho. Pero creo que ha aprendido a vivir sin él, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¡No te conocía esa faceta de curioso…! ¡Eres un Chismoso, Angel O'Brian! — Dice riendo. — ¡Ella es muy bonita, ¿verdad?! … Creo que le dejaste una buena impresión de ti… Lucy dice que eso ya es mucho decir, a pesar de tu carácter.

— ¡Y lo certifico! — Dice Lucy entrando detrás de Meg. — Se les hace tarde si quieres llevarlo a que se afeite un poco esa barba, Meg

En acto reflejo llevo la mano a mi mentón, examinando la espesa barba que ya tengo. Hace mucho que no me la corto, desde que nunca más deje a Meg afeitarme.

— ¿De verdad parezco un pordiosero? — Le pregunto sintiéndome aludido por lo que dijo molesta en el desayuno.

— Lo lamento, Angel. Pero así es. — Sentencia Lucy con una sonrisa en la cara

— Está bien, iré a que me arreglen la barba… Y tal vez me corten un poco el cabello. — Les digo.

— Luego iremos a una tienda por un lindo traje. — Dice Meg.

— ¡No usare traje! — Digo firmemente.

— ¿Pretendes ir a un restaurant de lujo a hacer una negociación de miles de dólares, en Jeans? — Pregunta Lucy.

Me quedo pensando. Tiene razón. Necesito algo más apropiado, pero pensaba que una camisa, un pantalón casual y una chaqueta, harían el truco. Pero creo que las mujeres saben más al respecto, así que acepto.

— ¡Esta bien! — Les digo cediendo a sus peticiones. — ¡Pero por ningún motivo en este mundo usaré corbata!


	45. Capitulo 44

**Capítulo 44**

POV Anastasia. 

Me despierto mucho más temprano de lo habitual en la mañana. Aunque para ser sincera no dormí bien en toda la noche pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en tan corto tiempo. Pero he llegado a una resolución y un plan que llevaré a cabo…

Son las 8:30 de la mañana. Taylor me manda un mensaje para decirme que subirá en media hora, lo que me da tiempo para ducharme, vestirme y pedir el desayuno para ambos.

Cuando Taylor llega, lo invito a sentarse en la mesa del comedor mientras nos sirven el desayuno.

— Concerté una cita con el doctor John Flynn. — Me dice de sopetón mientras me disponía a meterme un pedazo de tortilla a la boca, cosa que no ocurrió en ese momento.

— ¿Y por qué hiciste eso, Taylor? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si lo que le dijo ese otro doctor a Megan es cierto!

— ¡Pues por lo mismo, Ana! Debemos buscar una segunda opinión y estar prevenidos. Le dije que lo iría a buscar de ser necesario, solo espero verlo, ya después trabajaremos sobre la marcha.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente a Flynn? — Pregunto. — No estoy segura de querer que él lo sepa todavía. Christian, habrá perdido la memoria pero no la personalidad, sigue siendo un hombre muy arrogante, Taylor. —Le digo. — Además de suspicaz. Se huele que detrás de la explicación que le di de SIP a mi mando tiene trasfondo.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente? —Pregunta Taylor.

— La verdad… a medias… solo le dije que cuido del patrimonio de mi hijo.

— ¿Te preguntó por el niño? — Pregunta incrédulo.

— En términos generales sí. Por supuesto que él sabe que tengo un bebé, él mismo mandó a Lucy con ese oso de peluche que Teddy tanto ama. — Respondo. — Aunque lo hizo más para congraciarse con sus primas… — Con mis primas, dice mi subconsciente. La verdad creo que quien en verdad necesitara una cita con Flynn seré yo.

— Se ve muy cambiado en la foto que me mostraste, Ana. Pero no puedo negar que son sus facciones y su rostro… pero aun así quiero estar seguro. — Dice esa última más para él que para mí.

— Todos hemos cambiado, Taylor. De una u otra manera. — Le digo. Yo jamás imagine que a mis 23 años tendría un hermoso bebe, ni que estaría en la posición de hacer una negociación comercial, lo único que quería era leer libros. Christian cambio mi universo desde el primer momento que lo vi. Y ahora qué sé que está vivo, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Eso solo demuestra que mi vida, todo mi mundo está ligado a él.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que acordaron las hermanas O 'Brian y tú? — Pregunta Taylor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si yo le dijera lo que tengo pensado… de seguro no me dejaría llevarlo a cabo a mi gusto, lamentablemente para eso creo que necesito tiempo y por la actitud de Taylor no está dispuesto a dármelo

— Megan se mudará a Seattle. Cree que Angel vendrá con ella — Le digo.

— Eso es una excelente noticia, Ana. Si podemos llevarlo a Seattle, todo sería más fácil. Flynn podría tratarlo con más facilidad y sus padres estarán cerca de él. Será una noticia maravillosa para el señor Grey.

— Taylor, yo no estoy segura… que ahora sea buena idea para develar a los Grey que Christian vive. — Le digo tratando de permanecer serena pero atropellando un poco las palabras. — Cuando Megan habló conmigo, me dijo que por ningún motivo quiere acercarse a lo que fue su vida anterior… incluso creo que ha llegado a pensar que… — Me callo. No encuentro palabras para decir esto de una manera apacible.

— ¡¿Que ha llegado a pensar, Ana?! — Pregunta de inmediato con expresión de intriga en su rostro.

—Taylor, no sé… lo que conocías de la vida de Christian. De su pasado como un niño maltratado… — Le digo. — Él, al parecer llegó a la conclusión de que los Grey fueron los causantes. — Le digo de golpe. Taylor me mira asombrado.

— Con más razón, Ana. Debemos de buscar la manera de que vea a Flynn. — Me dice. — Sacarlo de su error. No sé qué reacción tendría sus padres cuando se enteren que esto está pasando.

— Creo que hay que darle tiempo. — Le digo. —Además no estoy segura de que le guste mucho hablar con Flynn.

Suena mi teléfono. Es Gail, con su habitual llamada para saber cómo van las cosas y darme noticias de mi niño. Ella me dice que en esos días, además de decir mamá, también dice i-ta, para referirse a Grace y i-to para Carrick. Puedo oírle gritar llamando a Grace desde el teléfono y de repente me entran unas ansias locas de volver con él.

Y me doy cuenta que me debato entre los dos hombres de mi vida. El padre y el hijo. Mientras el padre está en Portland, bajo otro nombre y una vida que se ha creado en estos dos años, confundido y herido por lo que cree que es su pasado, el otro hombre de mi vida, el hijo, se encuentra en Seattle, en casa de sus abuelos hablando y haciendo cosas por primera vez en su vida, y yo no estoy allí para verlo.

Taylor tiene razón en muchas cosas, principalmente porque no voy a ser capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo más en Portland sin poder ver a Teddy. Pero sé que cuando regrese y tenga entre mis brazos a mi angelito, pensaré que aquí estoy dejando a su confundido y obcecado padre.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ana? — Dice Taylor preocupado al ver mi rostro.

— ¡No puedo quedarme más tiempo en Portland, Taylor! Tengo que regresar con Ted. — Le digo.

— Te entiendo. Yo también soy padre. — Dice. — Pero es imperativo que resolvamos las cosas aquí… si no podemos traerlo aun con nosotros, por lo menos átalo con esa negociación. Haz que firme esos fulanos papeles de una vez. De esa manera estamos garantizando que estará atado financieramente a SIP.

Me rio ante la propuesta de Taylor. Es justamente lo que pretendo hacer, y es exactamente lo que Meg, Lucy y yo acordamos. Es bueno saber que Taylor también está en la misma sintonía.

Nuevamente mi teléfono y esta vez es Meg. Está enfadada porque, según ella, Angel se rehúsa a trasladarse con ella a Seattle una vez firmado los papeles.

— En realidad estoy muy molesta con él. — Me dice. —Incluso creo que trató de amenazarme con no hacer la negociación si eso llegase a ocurrir… Pero simplemente no lo deje hablar y le dije lo importante que esto sería para mí y que inicialmente fue él quien busco la negociación… — No puedo dejar que eso ocurra, no en estos momentos. Lo que significa que todo quedará en mis manos ya que aún iremos a comer esta tarde.

— ¿Aún está en pie la cita en el restaurant? ¿O te pidió que la cancelaras? — Pregunto. Conociendo el carácter de Christian no me extrañaría nada que hiciera algo así. Creo conocer mucho mejor que Meg el su genio…

— ¡No! — Dice Meg. — Creo que no le di tiempo de hacerlo, puesto que le dije unas cuantas verdades que tenía atravesadas… ¡De verdad me sacó de quicio, Ana! Se ha encerrado en su estudio… Estoy intentando calmarme para apaciguarlo y que se arregle para no llegar tarde. Pero creo que lo de convencerlo para que nos vayamos a Seattle ahora depende todo de ti.

Estoy preparada para eso, me he preparado las últimas 48 horas, desde el primer momento, desde que supe que mi corazón no se equivocaba y que ese era él… Por Dios, ¡Casi me desmayo cuando lo vi!

¡No lo dejaré escapar! No tan fácilmente de esto. Christian o Angel o cómo demonios quiera llamarse es un hombre muy obcecado, y sé que cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza, el hombre no para hasta conseguirlo…

— ¿Ocurre algo, Ana? Pregunta Taylor muy atento a mi conversación.

Luego de colgarle a Megan, le digo lo que sucede.

— El señor O 'Brian, al parecer no firmará los papeles de la negociación si eso implica que tenga que trasladarse a donde se encuentran las oficinas de SIP—. Le respondo algo molesta tras la conversación con Meg.

Taylor me mira preocupado por la situación. Sabe, como me lo acaba de señalar que en Seattle, Angel vuelva a ser quien siempre fue. Christian Grey.

— ¡En realidad no veo la forma de obligarlo, si no es a la fuerza, Ana! —dice apesadumbrado. — Él tiene una familia que en cuanto sepa lo que pasa querrá venir por él… no podemos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. — Me dice cuando intento hablarle para decirle que podemos retrasar ese encuentro. Pero analizando la situación y poniéndome en el lugar de Grace, creo que Taylor tiene razón.

— Cuando regresemos a Seattle encontraremos a manera de hablar con algún de ellos, debemos prepararlos para la noticia, no creo que Carrick soporte una impresión semejante en estos momentos. —Le digo.

— El señor Grey sabe que los restos que se encontraron no eran del jefe. — Me recuerda Taylor. — Aunque tienes razón, ahora, por su actual estado de salud, sería algo negligente de mi parte si se lo digo en estos momentos… — Hace una pausa de unos minutos en los que ambos pensamos lo que debemos hacer. —Creo que quien debe enterarse primero es Elliot.

— ¿Elliot? — Digo incrédula. En verdad no creo que Elliot sea un buen mediador en lo que respecta a este asunto, sé que quiere a su hermano. Me lo ha dicho millones de veces, y sé añora su presencia, al ver a mi hijo que se lo recuerda tanto. Pero según se, sus mayo enfrentamientos en la familia, fueron con él y con Carrick. El primero porque son personalidades completamente opuestas y el otro porque aunque teniendo carácter similar, el padre siempre quiso regir la vida de un hijo que con su mal carácter se revelo. Y desapareció de la vista de toda la familia… ¡No dejare que una cosa de esas suceda ahora!

— ¡Yo pienso que debería de ser Grace! — Le digo a Taylor analizando la situación mientras comemos. — ¡Ella siempre supo cómo llegar hasta su hijo! No creo que esta vez le sea diferente. Pero antes que nada deberíamos preguntarle a Flynn. — Eso si no quiere meterme en un psiquiátrico cuando le digas que Cristian Grey está vivo. Él estuvo en su velatorio, es una de las cosas que vagamente recuerdo de este día, eso y el hecho que discutí con la zorra, para luego enterarme que estaba embarazada.

— No lo sé. — Me dice. — Lo que si se es que de nada servirá los planes que hagamos si no logras que el jefe firme esos papeles. — Me dice ejerciendo algo de presión en mí, como si ya no tuviera suficiente… de este negocio no solo depende recuperar a Christian sino también el futuro de SIP. No podemos seguir escudándonos en el respaldo de GEH ocasionándole pérdidas cuantiosas… debemos empezar a producir. — También está lo de esta mujer… Mildred. Welch está tratando de indagar algo más de su pasado. ¡Me gustaría saber para quien demonios trabaja esta mujer! Estoy seguro de que ella no ideó solita el plan de hacerse con él niño… no hay pruebas — Dice al ver mi rostro. — Pero mi sexto sentido y el tuyo nos dice que así era.

Me quedo pasmada ante esta última confesión.

— ¡El chico está vigilado! Muy bien vigilado las 24 horas del día, Ana. No le va a pasar nada… Lo prometo.

Sé que es verdad. Taylor hace todo lo posible para que mi niño esté a salvo. Y si alguna vez pensé que era con la intensión de alejarle de mí por mandato de los Grey, fui una verdadera idiota al pensarlo. Intento calmarme, recordándome que en poco tiempo estaré de vuelta con mi pequeño, una vez que haya finiquitado la primera parte de mi plan para recuperar a su padre.

— ¡Tranquilo, Taylor! — Digo apaciguándolo un poco. — Por ahora tengo una idea para que el señor O'Brian firme esos papeles, hoy mismo si la suerte esta de nuestro lado lo hará. — En realidad, espero que todo esto funcione. — ¡Debo salir por algunas compras! —Declaro rápidamente. Taylor me mira pasmado, sabe que no me gusta ir de compras, pero esta vez la situación lo amerita, y si conozco a mi hombre, debo dejar que mantenga los ojos en mí… Literalmente. Es la única manera como lograré atarlo a mi financieramente y tal vez algo más… debo pensar muy bien los pasos que deberé dar para tenerlo devuelta. En este momento, lo único que sé es que mi hombre debe volver a mí.


	46. Capitulo 45

**Capítulo 45**

PVO Anastasia

Me encuentro en el Heathman luego de haber salido con un intrigado Taylor, como mi chofer y escolta personal, por un par de Boutiques de Portland. Había traído ropa para este momento. Un vestido de ejecutiva que me hacía ver muy profesional y formal. Pero la situación ha cambiado, no solo quiero cerrar un trato para la compañía, también quiero cerrarlo con el hombre. Mi hombre.

Por eso fui a un salón de belleza, al que sabía que Kate iba cuando vivíamos aquí y que alguna vez me arrastro a ir con ella. Ella siempre ha sido una fanática empedernida de la moda y de las compras. Claro, se lo puede permitir, su padre es el dueño de un conglomerado publicitario de mucho éxito. Kavanagh Media.

Esta vez logre que me hicieran una limpieza de rostro, cortaran las puntas de mi cabello, maquillada para la ocasión, y mis pestañas están perfectamente depiladas y rizadas mis pestañas. Mi cabello ahora se encuentra brillante, y cae en suaves ondas alrededor de mi espalda y pechos.

Es un lujo que nunca había podido darme en mi vida antes de Christian. Era algo costoso para mí como una estudiante de literatura que trabajaba a tiempo parcial en una ferretería. Pero con el dinero que gané en como editora FreeLancer y con el cargo que estoy ocupando en SIP y la mesada que tan generosamente me da Carrick Grey para los gastos de su nieto, me permiten hacerlo. Hace algunos meses Carrick abrió una cuenta a mi nombre para ese fin, pero la verdad es que trato de nunca recurrir a ese dinero de no ser necesario y creo que hasta ahora no me había gastado ni la cuarta parte de lo que deposita mensualmente en esa cuenta. Siento que él no tiene que hacer esas cosas por mí, pero lo hago feliz aceptándolo y comprando algunas cosas para su nieto, de esa manera, él está más tranquilo, Teddy está más que feliz y en verdad a mí no me cuesta nada complacerlos a ambos. Sin embargo, me remuerde la conciencia si debo gastar para mí. En particular este traje que pienso ponerme el día de hoy, tiene un costo de 2596 dólares… y ni que decir de los zapatos que le hacen juego…

— Piensa que esto será un medio para un fin. — Me dice la diosa que llevo dentro, mientras mi subconsciente con gafas me media luna media luna me mira de arriba abajo con una mirada reprobatoria en su semblante, haciendo que por un momento me sienta tentada a echarme para atrás, pero nuevamente mi diosa interior me señala y me recuerda que esto es lo que debo hacer si en verdad quiero llamar la atención de este hombre nuevamente.

Es así como tomo las cosas que escogí, y prometiendo devolver ese dinero nuevamente, mansamente saco la tarjeta de crédito y se la doy a la vendedora de la tienda.

Y aquí estoy en la Suite del Heathman, arreglándome para ver al señor Angel O'Brian, y poner en marcha mi plan. Mando mensaje a Taylor que pronto estaré lista para irnos al restaurant donde será la reunión. El me esperara el Lobby una vez esté lista. Acordé con Taylor que solo lo presentaría con él y luego me dejaría a solas con el hombre. Taylor solo quiere constatar con sus propios ojos lo que le digo. Conocer a El señor O'Brian. Una vez hecha la presentación, Taylor se retirará a hacer algunas diligencias… ha estado muy pensativo y misterioso desde que llegó a Portland y le dije todo lo que ocurría, solo espero que no esté tramando algo que pueda perjudicar mis planes de algún modo.

— Está muy hermosa, señorita Steele. — Dice cuando estamos en el SVU. Yo me sonrojo, no es habitual para mí que Taylor me haga esos halagos.

Llegamos al restaurant y me presento con el anfitrión. El señor O'Brian ya ha llegado hace poco y me está esperando en un reservado del lugar. El anfitrión, amablemente, llama a uno de los camareros para dirigirnos a Taylor y a mí hacia un lugar bastante retirado de los demás comensales, donde me espera el señor O'Brian. No mentiré, en este momento mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina por la anticipación, apenas lo veo de espaldas en la mesa siento una electricidad que comienza a penetrar mi cuerpo, ese hormigueo tan exquisito que me hace vibrar y que ya había olvidado. Ya que pensé que jamás lo volvería sentir en mi vida.

Al parecer, él también lo siente. Voltea, me ve y de inmediato se pone de pie ayudado por su bastón. La diosa que llevo dentro no puede evitar reírse de la situación, aunque también siente el tono de excitación en esa química que solo este hombre y yo tenemos.

Sus ojos brillan por lo que quiero pensar que es emoción, mantiene la mirada puesta en mí y me da un repaso de pies a cabeza, intentando, sin conseguirlo, ser discreto.

— ¡Señorita Steele! —Dice en un tono jovial. — Me alegra mucho volverla a ver nuevamente.

Está guapísimo. Aunque estoy acostumbrada de verlo de una manera más formal. Lleva puesto un pantalón de vestir que le cae deliciosamente por sus piernas, un saco a juego con una camisa azul celeste entre abierta un poco. No pasa desapercibida la idea de que no está usando corbata y la Diosa que llevo dentro se ve algo decepcionada, le hubiese encantado estar atada con una mientas su boca y sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo, como solo este hombre sabe cómo hacerlo.

Mientras mis pensamientos más excitantes sobre este hombre llegan a mi mente, él me observa por encima de mis hombros con una mirada de extrañeza en su rostro por quien se encuentra detrás de mí. Instintivamente volteo, había olvidado que Taylor me acompañaba a esta reunión para ver de primera mano al señor O' Brian. Taylor, se encuentra plantado detrás de mí, mirando fijamente a quien hasta hace dos años llamaba jefe.

— Señor O'Brian, permítame presentarle al señor Jasón Taylor. — Taylor extiende la mano y Angel hace lo mismo, cada uno examinando minuciosamente las facciones del otro, según veo.

—Es un placer conocerlo señor O`Brian. —Dice Taylor con un ligero toque de emoción en su voz.

— El placer es mío. — Responde Angel amablemente. — Pensé que esto sería una reunión solo para dos. — Dice con algo de severidad en su voz, aunque muy educadamente.

— ¡Lo será! — Le respondo. —solo quería que conociera al señor Taylor. Él es ahora mi personal de seguridad.

Taylor se despide de nosotros con un ademan, no sin antes decirme que le llame en cuanto esté lista. Él estará esperándome cerca, dentro del auto cuando esté lista, y se marcha para dejarme a solas con mi adorado cincuenta. Y de inmediato vuelvo a sentir ese hormigueo dentro de mi cuerpo… Esa sensación eléctrica, agradable y sensual que solo he sentido por un hombre. Él.

— ¿Es su novio? — Pregunta de repente, sorprendiéndome. Por un momento no entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

— ¿Quién?

— El señor Taylor, ¿Es su novio?

— ¡No! — Respondo rápidamente a su pregunta. ¿Por qué habría de pensar que Taylor y yo somos novios?

— Taylor es parte del personal de seguridad de SIP. — Le aclaro, recitando la mentira que he ensayado durante estos últimos dos días. — Fue impuesto por Roach, después del atentado de la editorial para los ejecutivos. —

Me he vuelto una mentirosa colosal. Me recrimina mi subconsciente. Si hubiese un premio al mejor mentiroso, de seguro lo gano por unanimidad.

— Lo lamento. — Dice arrepentido al ver mi cara de alarma. —Es que debido a la familiaridad que observé… pensé que era por otra cosa.

Es allí cuando decido decir algo de la verdad.

— Taylor, trabajó para mi novio durante muchos años. Llegó a ser una persona muy querida por él y por mí.

— ¿Qué le pasó a su novio? —Pregunta en aire curioso.

De inmediato en mi interior, comienzo a revivir todos los terribles recuerdos y el dolor que he llevado en mi interior estos dos últimos años.

— Murió. — Me escucho responderle. Trato de colocar mis emociones a raya para no echar mi plan por la borda con más dolor y recriminaciones que seguramente él, en su negación, no entendería. — Fue un terrible accidente. —Le digo cortando esa línea de la conversación porque aun sabiéndolo vivo, aún están abiertas las heridas. — ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de otra cosa?

— Sí, claro… Lo lamento. — Se disculpa avergonzado. — ¿Quiere que llame al camarero para que nos traigan el menú? — Yo asiento y enseguida y en su habitual galantería lo hace, ordenando además la carta de vinos. Es bueno saber que sus modales, no se perdieron con su falta de memoria. El me mira dulcemente mientras yo me pierdo en sus ojos… inmediatamente mi subconsciente me trae al aquí y ahora y me ordena llevar a cabo el plan que tan rigurosamente he fraguado en estos días.

— No hemos venido aquí solo para almorzar, señor O'Brian. — Le digo en un tono que intento sea profesional, aunque la Diosa que llevo dentro está a punto de sacar su Winchester y tiene en la mira a mi subconsciente, advirtiéndole lo que puede pasar si no cierra la boca, pero esta no se ve ni tan siquiera intimidada por la que ella llama "La puta que piensa con lo que tiene en medio de las piernas"… la guerra campal entre ambas partes de mi misma me pone nerviosa y a la vez hace que me sonroje sin motivo aparente. Él lo ve, y lo toma con aire divertido.

El camarero llega a nuestra mesa y nos entrega el menú y la carta de vinos. El señor O'Brian me pide en un acto cordial, ser quien elija la bebida. Algo que mi cincuenta solo daba por sentado. Y me permite elegir el plato de mi elección. Aunque aún puedo ver actitudes dominantes en su ser, no son tan intrínsecas como solían ser. Creo que fueron autoimpuestas por su condición de Dominante en su anterior estilo de vida, o tal vez pudo ser la bruja quien fomentara esa actitud de la forma más extrema. Me encabrona tan siquiera pensar en eso, y por primera vez desde que estamos aquí, ambas, la diosa que llevo dentro y mi subconsciente están de acuerdo conmigo.

Ha pedido un chardonnay que no conozco, aun no soy nueva con eso de los vinos, pero él no se ve intimidado de ninguna manera, y en cierto modo empiezo a dudar que realmente haya perdido la memoria.

— Me parece que usted sabe mucho de vinos. — Le digo para hacer conversación.

— En realidad, no. — Me dice. — Solo quise tener una atención con usted, señorita Steele… Compre ese vino hace unos meses para nuestra pequeña cena navideña y me pareció que era bueno. — Continua. — Pensé que a usted también le podría gustar.

El camarero regresa con una botella de la bebida y hace el descorche de una manera muy ceremoniosa en realidad. Al probarlo no puedo más que darle la razón. Es exquisito. Este hombre aun conociéndolo, después de tanto tiempo y de haber cambiado su identidad, sigue siendo un enigma para mí. Sus ojos grises escudriñan los míos buscando algo, y pienso que yo también debo ser un enigma para él, y eso juega mucho a mi favor.

Luego de haber pedido el almuerzo. Él un bacalao con salsa baharesa y vegetales al vapor y yo un salmón con esparragos al graten. Comienzo mi negociación con este hombre.

— ¿Que le parecieron los términos de la negociación, señor O'Brian? — Le pregunto una vez que el camarero se retira.

— Ya se lo había dicho señorita Steele. Aun me parece que los beneficios de esta negociación son más para ustedes que para mí. — Me dice muy tajante al respecto.

— Créame que no es así, Señor O'Brian. — Le contesto. — Si es cierto que ustedes pondrán el capital, pero también es cierto que SIP pondrá la marca y la experiencia que ha tenido durante los últimos 22 años en publicaciones, y como ya le dije, la patente del portal para la venta de libros electrónicos es de mi propiedad. Amazon solo tiene los permisos para la publicación del material de SIP siempre y cuando yo firme las autorizaciones que le permitan hacerlo. De lo contrario se tendrán que conformar con lo que ya tienen. Una simple venta de libros electrónicos en un formato poco amigable para el lector… Tanto la aplicación como el formato nuevo, le permitirán al lector usar su dispositivo para leer como si fuera un libro de verdad, incluso, hay una configuración en donde se puede oír pasar las paginas como si fuera un libro de papel real, y lo que es mejor aún, a un precio mucho más bajo que este… una de las razones por las que abandone Amazon era que no respetaba la ideología del concepto… llevar e incentivar la lectura para quienes no puedan adquirir un libro… y esporádicamente todos, aun de forma remota, podrán tener acceso a la tecnología… el mundo está cambiando, señor O'Brian, debemos cambiar junto con el si no queremos quedarnos en el olvido.

Se le abren los ojos al ver la vehemencia como defiendo mi posición al respecto. Y por Megan sé que solo se está valiendo de esto para no firmar los papeles, así que no le dejare ninguna posibilidad de echarse para atrás de ninguna manera. La diosa que llevo dentro, vuelve a empuñar su Winchester pero esta vez apunta hacia este hombre encantador, quien ahora me mira con asombro.

Saco los documentos en la mesa para comenzar a releerlos, en me mira suspicaz, y una vez que le paso su copia comienza a releerla minuciosamente, pero estoy más que segura que este negocio es sólido. Una vez leído nuestro contrato, me mira imperiosamente…

— Me gusta su sagacidad en los negocios, señorita Steele. Es usted muy buena negociadora. — Me dice. — Es una lástima que yo no tenga la intención de trasladarme a Seattle para que este negocio pueda realizarse. — Me suelta de una sola vez.

Tanto mi subconsciente como la diosa que llevo dentro lo ven con mirada resentida, he trabajado mucho. Muchísimo, para que este trato sea un éxito, aun antes de saber con quién estaba tratando. Sique siendo un hombre petulante, y ninguna parte de mí ser esta dispuesta en este momento dejar que este hombre berrinchudo se salga con la suya.

— Fue usted quien en primer lugar quiso comenzar una negociación con SIP, señor O 'Brian. Le recuerdo que fue usted quien nos contactó… no fue al revés. Pensamos que usted seria nuestra mejor opción, no solo por estar Meg en el medio de la misma, sino porque no queríamos ser absorbidos por una compañía a la que no le importaba un ápice nuestras técnicas y forma de trabajar. Usted me ha dicho que le gusta mi convicción de trabajo… pues bien. Es la misma que uso en todo momento en la editorial, como editora de ficción. ¡No puede esperar casi seis meses para decirme que no estaba interesado desde un principio! Eso es muy estúpido, además de infantil… Si en realidad no le importa mi Editorial entonces… entonces no sé qué hago yo aquí. ¡He dejado a mi hijo! a mi bebé por días en casa de sus abuelos. Me he perdido ver como empieza a decir otras palabras, aparte de mamá… y la verdad nada de eso ha valido la pena. Adiós, Señor O'Brian. — Le digo furiosa y antes de que pueda pensar en lo que he dicho, cojo mis papeles y comienzo a levantarme rápidamente de la mesa.

— Espere, Señorita Steele. — Dice levantándose lo más rápido que puede, tomándome la mano justo ante de retirar su copia de la negociación de la mesa. — Tiene razón, he sido un idiota. — Continua. — Es solo que Seattle no es mi lugar favorito para vivir.

— ¿Alguna vez ha estado en Seattle? — Le pregunto altaneramente. — ¿Conoce la ciudad?— El intenta escudriñar en su cabeza algún recuerdo del lugar, le encantaba esa ciudad y muy dentro de mí sé que aún le gusta.

— Creo que la recuerdo muy vagamente… de mi pasado. —dice al fin.

— Pues si la recordara como es, tal vez no le sea odiosa, es una ciudad grande pero con unos lugares impresionantes. Se puede ver gran parte de la costa, la playa, el agua. Estoy segura de que le gustaría mucho.

— Tal vez sea así, y me disculpo por eso. — Dice apenado. — Por favor, comamos juntos.

Retiro mi mano de la suya cuidadosamente, ideando mi siguiente paso.

— ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad no firmo estos papeles? — Me dice quitándomelos nuevamente de la manos y volviendo a examinar con detenimiento, hace una ademan de que vuelva a sentarme. ¿Se esta haciendo el interesante?

En estos momentos decido decir una verdad a medias.

— Seremos adsorbidos por una compañía a la que no le importamos como editorial, como ya le dije. — Le respondo. — Tal vez me den un pago por indemnización para que me vaya y la herencia de mi hijo se habrá ido a la basura.

Mi mirada es fría, debe ser cautelosa y tal vez algo depredadora con este hombre, no puedo dejar que me cautive con sus encantos, no ahora. Aún no.

Mi subconsciente está de acuerdo conmigo y la diosa que llevo dentro asiente cabizbaja.

El camarero regresa con nuestras órdenes. Y el señor O' Brian retira su copia del acuerdo y la guarda para sí mientras comemos.

No tocamos nuevamente, el tema de la editorial durante el almuerzo, sin embargo se ve muy indagador, preguntándome por mí, por la salud de mi hijo, por Ray. Se encuentra muy curioso al respecto de mi familia y el deja caer u poco de lo que ha sido la vida con mis primas, de su accidente y del tortuoso camino que ha recorrido al respecto y que aún tiene que recorrer. Me dice lo que yo ya sabía. Lleva tres operaciones en la pierna y solo la última ha tenido algo de éxito. La fisioterapia no está resultando y me temo que lentamente está cayendo en el pesimismo al respecto. Sin embargo ha utilizado el potencial y las capacidades que tiene para resurgir nuevamente en el ámbito de los negocios.

Terminada la comida, tomamos una última copa de vino, el pide la cuenta y me despido, entristecida por anticiparme y no haber logrado mi objetivo el día de hoy. Me deje llevar por un conglomerado de emociones que llevo dentro perdiendo la perspectiva, mi plan ha fracasado, pienso entristecida, y tanto mi subconsciente como mi diosa se echan a llorar abrazadas la una a la otra.

— Esta noche o mañana en la mañana, vuelvo a Seattle. — Le digo. — Como le comenté tengo mucho que no estoy con mi hijo y necesito hacerlo.

— Su hijo tiene suerte de tenerla. — Me dice con una media sonrisa que desgarra mis entrañas, haciendo que mi vientre se revuelva. — Ha sido una comida muy agradable… ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? —Pregunta

Su pregunta me descoloca… tal vez este acuerdo aún no se ha perdido.

— Me temo que si usted no está dispuesto a negociar con la editorial, ni de viajar a Seattle, no hay manea que volvamos a venos, por lo menos en un futuro cercano. — Le digo con sinceridad. —La madre que hay en mi resurge entre mi otras yo y les recuerda que en casa hay alguien quien espera por mí.

Él parece entristecido ante mi afirmación y asiente. Lentamente, se hurga el interior de su saco sacando un bolígrafo. Y con su otra mano saca la copia del acuerdo que tenía guardada. Me mira y sonríe.

— Pues al parecer nos veremos muy pronto, Señorita Steele. — Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y comienza a firmar los papeles.


	47. Capitulo 46

**Capitulo 46**

 **POV Anastasia**

La emoción embarga mis sentidos en cuanto veo que está firmando los papeles de la negociación, mientras que mi diosa interna y mi subconsciente están abrazadas la una a la otra como si fuesen dos alegres comadres saltando y bailando alrededor de la mesa, festejando este primer paso.

— Debo reconocer que jamás pensé que tendría que trasladarme a Seattle… Mucho menos por esta negociación. — Me confiesa. — Y en realidad estoy ansioso por empezar el proyecto señorita Steele. — Me pasa los papeles firmados, y procedo a hacer lo mismo. Le doy una de las copias y la otra la guardo rápidamente en el folder dentro del maletín.

— Entonces. ¿Vendrá a vivir a Seattle a conocer nuestra compañía? — Pregunto de manera apremiante. Mi corazón palpita más aceleradamente con el paso del tiempo y se debe a que hace algunos minutos, casi di por pérdida esta negociación. Se lo obcecado que puede ser este hombre, al que conozco tan bien… aunque el mismo no lo sepa.

— Meg está viendo algunos departamentos en Internet que nos podrían gustar. En cuanto se haga una oferta más concreta sobre el asunto, ella ira a finiquitar el negocio. Yo solo me mudaré cuando todo esté listo.

— ¿Retrasando la ida a Seattle? — Pregunto más para mí que para él, pero nuevamente mi filtro cabeza boca me juega una mala pasada. Él se queda pensando en la respuesta.

— Noto que no se le escapa nada, señorita Steele. En realidad no me gusta mucho esa ciudad…

— Estoy segura que cualquier mal recuerdo que tenga sobre Seattle, se disipara en cuanto regrese. Seattle es una hermosa ciudad. — Le digo intentando convencerlo de regresar. Él me sonríe y llama al camarero para pedir la cuenta. Mientras llamo a Taylor para que regrese por mí. Estoy extasiada por su repentina decisión y creo que mi rostro lo muestra, debo de estar colorada de la emoción y él pone la pose de media sonrisa que me mata.

— De seguro encontrare otros motivos para que me agrade. — Dice con aire risueño, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sigue siendo el mismo encantador de serpientes, ese que hace que mis entrañas se estremezcan, en el recuerdo de su deliciosa piel sobre la mía. La diosa que llevo dentro esta en total de acuerdo conmigo, mientras que mi subconsciente decide cortar por lo sano he irse a leer las obras completas de Oscar Wilde.

— Seguro que sí. Si quiere puedo ayudarles a encontrar un buen departamento. — Le digo planeando el siguiente paso de mi plan. Al que estoy ansiosa de ejecutar.

— Me encantaría conocer al dueño de la compañía. — Me dice inesperadamente, aunque no entiendo su comentario. — ¡A su hijo, señorita Steele! — Me dice al ver mi expresión de sorpresa… — Me encantaría conocer a su hijo. Lucy y Meg dicen que es un niño muy encantador. De seguro lo saco de usted.

Mi emoción que creía que había llegado al máximo aumenta vertiginosamente al escuchar esas palabras de su boca. ¡Quiere conocer a mi hijo!... ¡Su hijo!

Mi subconsciente tranca de improviso el gran volumen que tiene entre sus manos, mientras la madre en mi llora de la emoción.

— Por favor, llámeme Ana. Solo Ana, señor O 'Brian —Le digo en un intento a que me tutee lo que le causa mucha más gracia, según veo en el ensanchamiento de su dulce sonrisa.

— Angel. — Me replica. — Solo llámame Angel, Ana.

— Angel, me encantaría quedarme unos días más en Portland, pero como le dije, debo regresar con mi hijo.

Suena el teléfono. Es un mensaje de Taylor diciéndome que está esperándome en la entrada del restaurant.

— Mientras, debo marcharme, pero me encantaría que volviéramos a reunir lo más pronto posible. Ahora en Seattle. — Le recuerdo. — Fue un placer, Angel.

— Créeme, Ana. El placer ha sido todo mío. — Se levanta junto conmigo y me extiende una mano la cual acepto. Él la toma, pero la dirige hacia su boca dándome un dulce beso. Ese fue el detonante, a partir de allí sentí un suave, pero excitante cosquilleo que corría por mi brazo, esparciéndose por mis venas a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. La diosa que llevo dentro se pone rápidamente su traje de Sherezada y comienza a bailar la danza del vientre alrededor. Esta vez mi subconsciente se burla y voltea sus ojos, volviendo a su lectura.

Me acerco instintivamente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esos conmovedores ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de Teddy y que tanto extrañe. Pero mientras los de mi hijo son de un gris luminoso, los de su padre suelen ser mucho más platinados y a veces oscuros. Esta vez es lo primero. Él toma mi otra mano y se acerca a mí, haciendo que me vea reflejada en ellos y conforme más dura es pequeño contacto, más se incremente mi ansiedad de él. Me muerdo el labio inferior en un acto involuntario, anhelando a este hombre. Él se acerca a mí y me acaricia mi mejilla.

— Perdóname, Ana. —No entiendo lo que me dice sino hasta que toma mi cabeza con sus manos y acerca rápidamente su boca a la mía, dándome un dulce y delicado beso en mis labios que, rápidamente se vuelve más y más pasional. Yo no lo detengo, por el contrario lo sostengo por sus brazos, para pegarme mucho más a él. Me deleito en ese apasionado beso, el sabor de sus labios son como una droga para mi sistema. Casi no puedo respirar, pero aun así no puedo separar mis labios de los de él.

No somos conscientes ni del momento ni del lugar donde estamos, hasta que el camarero hace un pequeño ruido con su garganta, volviéndonos al sitio y a la realidad de donde estamos. Gracia a Dios, el lugar estaba apartado y solo el camarero nos ha visto. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme abochornada.

Nos separamos instantáneamente, una vez que escuchamos al camarero y comienzo a respirar entrecortadamente, aun anhelando el dulce néctar de su boca entre mis labios, su lengua ardiente en mi garganta. Fue más que bienvenida su reacción, aunque siento vergüenza de que nos hayan pillados infraganti como dos adolescentes.

Él camarero le devuelve la tarjeta de crédito, y él toma su bastón, y me vuelve a tomar con su otra mano, dirigiéndose junto conmigo a la salida, donde me espera Taylor en la salida. Me despido muy amablemente, pero aún me quema, el beso apasionado de hace algunos minutos.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — Le pregunto, esperanzada por tener algo más de tiempo con este hombre antes de partir a Seattle.

— No. Gracias, Ana. — Me dice con una severidad que no había oído antes. Ha cambiado de humor, y lo puedo ver un poco más tenso. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Levanta la mano hacia Taylor cuando se dirige a abrirme la puerta, pidiendo que se detenga, se acerca al coche y es el mismo quien abre la puerta para mí.

— ¡Nos encontraremos pronto! ¡Lo prometo, señorita Steele! ¡Soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas. — Me dice quedamente al oído para que solo yo escuche. Asiento quedamente con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, mirando esos dulces ojos suyos. El mira los míos con algo que se me ocurre puede ser anhelo, el anhelo de un pasado remoto que estaba cargado de esperanzas y amor… todo mi amor para él.

Me subo a la parte de atrás del coche. Taylor se despide de él con un asentimiento y se monta para conducir rumbo al Hotel.

— ¿Cómo le fue, señorita Steele? — Pregunta con algo de desconfianza.

— Firmó los papeles, Taylor. —Le digo enseñando el folder donde los he guardado. Taylor me muestra una amplia sonrisa que yo le devuelvo con timidez. En realidad hay algo que me carcome, y es el de no poder ser totalmente sincera con Christian… porque ese es su nombre y no el que le dieron mis primas al encontrarlo… tengo que encontrar la manera de que quiera aceptar su vida de antes, sé que este es un paso, pero tengo miedo a su reacción cuando descubra que le he estado mintiendo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ana?

— No es nada, solo me gustaría volver a casa, con mi niño. — Le digo evadiendo la pregunta.

— Si quiere podemos regresar hoy mismo. El equipaje está listo, pedirá que lo recojan y emprenderemos camino a Seattle.

Yo asiento complacida por la idea, pero a la vez con el pesar de dejar aquí la otra parte de mi corazón.

— No será por mucho tiempo. —Dice mi subconsciente. Y la Diosa que llevo dentro hace que me lleve las manos a la boca recordando el fragante beso que me dio hace poco.

Suena el teléfono. Es Megan, ella pregunta que como me ha ido. Al parecer el señor O 'Brian ha llegado a casa y sin decir una palabra, se ha encerrado en su oficina sin querer hablar con nadie. Mucho menos con Meg. No logro comprender tal reacción. Nunca puedo entender al ciento por ciento las reacciones de Christian. Ese carácter mercurial que tiene no desapareció con su falta de memoria.

Le digo que firmó los papeles, pero guardo lo que pasó luego, solo para nosotros dos. Aun arden mis labios. Me pregunto si él sentirá lo mismo que yo.

— Meg, ¿Has encontrado un departamento en Seattle. — Pregunto

— Aun no, trato de conseguir algo un poco céntrico, ya sabes para comenzar a acostumbrarnos a la ciudad y tener todo a la mano. Pero Ángel no quiere saber nada al respecto, así que lo ha dejado por mi cuenta.

—Déjame ver si te puedo ayudar en eso, estoy viajando a Seattle el día de hoy. — Le digo.

— Está bien. Pero déjame advertirte que Angel es muy caprichoso si a él no le gusta, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

— Eso lo sé, Meg. Descuida, intentaré buscar un lugar que le agrade al señor O 'Brian y a ti. — Ella ríe dándome la razón, Me despido y corto la llamada.

—Taylor, ¿Cómo puedo hace para conseguir un departamento en Escala? — pregunto.

— Bien pensado, señorita Steele… —Dice con aire divertido. —Creo que el jefe consiguió el departamento a través de una inmobiliaria. Pero puedo preguntar. No sería tan grande como el Ático, pero estoy seguro que son espaciosos, en algunos pisos solo hay dos apartamentos.

Eso sería ideal. Un apartamento. Aunque no sea tan grande como el Ático pero sí que estuviese lo más cerca de mí. De tal forma que pudiéramos vigilar lo que hace.

— En realidad es una idea maravillosa… mañana preguntaré a Andrea sobre eso. Ella debería de saber más que yo al respecto.

Asiento en la parte de atrás del coche, mientras Taylor hace los recaudos para que el Hotel nos entregue el equipaje.

En ese momento suena mi teléfono. Es un mensaje de un número desconocido.

*Pronto caerá tu castillo de naipes Anastasia.

Esto debe ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Vuelve a sonar el teléfono

*No te quedaras con nada que haya sido de él.

Pero quien mierdas está pasando no sé quién es pero aun así le contesto

* ¡Váyase a la mierda! Deje de joder o llamare a la policía.

Estoy empezando a impacientarme, busco por todos lados del coche, intentando divisar a Taylor. Pero aún no ha salido del vestíbulo del Hotel.

Vuelven a mandar otro mensaje.

* No te quedaras con nada de él, perra. ¡Ni siquiera con su hijo!

— ¡Taylor! — Grito desesperada al leer ese mensaje y bajo del coche desaforada. Corriendo hacia el vestíbulo del hotel. En la entrada tropiezo con Taylor salir con las maletas. Estoy temblando…

— ¡Señorita Steele! — Grita Taylor. — ¡Señorita Steele! ¿Está bien?

No puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, en respuesta solo le muestro mi teléfono con los mensajes que me han enviado. La cara de Taylor se ve alarmada una vez que los lee.

— Ven, Ana. Salgamos de aquí. Y rápidamente nos devolvemos al coche. Hace una llamada a quien me parece es Sawyer, para saber cómo se encuentran las cosas en Bellevue.

Al parecer todo está normal. Pero aun así me gustaría regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Le digo que se apresure a llegar cuando vuelve a sonar mi teléfono.

Con el corazón en la boca me dispongo a leer el mensaje. Pero esta vez de no es de un desconocido.

* Fue una tarde maravillosa. Me gustaría repetirla muy pronto. Que tengas buen viaje. Angel.

Sus palabras son tan reconfortantes para mí en estos momentos. ¡Oh Christian, te extraño! No respondo inmediatamente saboreando esta calma, tratando de que mi ansiedad disminuya. Taylor me ve expectante desde el retrovisor. Piensa que es otro mensaje de amenaza.

— Ese era el señor O 'Brian — Le respondo a su pregunta no formulada.

Él toma el teléfono para informar a Welch lo sucedido.

— ¡Es imperativo que rastreen esos mensajes de texto! — Dice en por manos libres mientras conduce.

Se me hacen eternas las tres horas que nos llevan regresar a Seattle. Mi cabeza está totalmente revuelta en mis emociones. Mis labios aun arden por ese beso, Mi mente piensa en mi hijo, mi pobre niño indefenso… no es la primera vez que amenazan con apartarlo de mí, y mi corazón… solo piensa en el momento en que podamos ser felices juntos. Mi hijo él y yo… como una familia.


	48. Capitulo 47

**Capítulo 47**

POV Taylor

¡Maldita sea!

Siempre que creo que las cosas volverán a sus cause, pasa algo que intenta hundirnos cada vez más… Algo, o más bien alguien intenta ensañarse con esta familia. Estoy muy enojado. Esas amenazas en contra de Anastasia, en donde aseguran que no se quedará con nada del jefe, ni siquiera con su hijo, la tienen muy nerviosa.

Pero, ¿Qué payasada es esa? ¿Estamos hablando del hijo de ella también? Ella es su madre. Ni en mis sueños más remotos se me ocurriría sinceramente quitarle a la bruja de mi ex mujer a mi Sophie… y no es que no lo haya pensado, pero es algo del momento… por alguna rabia que he tenido con ella por alguna discusión, pero debo reconocer que es una madre amorosa con mi nena, y mi niña la ama, como debe de ser.

Un tanto de lo mismo pasa con Ana. Ella, a pesar de ser una chica joven, con tan solo 23 años ha sido una excelente madre para el pequeño pillo. Y mira que no la tuvo nada fácil… Era un niño muy delicado de salud cuando nació. Ahora gracias a Dios, eso parece una pesadilla del pasado.

Y por increíble que parezca, ahora hay mucha más luz en el camino para resolver el enigma que se creó hace dos años con la desaparición del jefe. En mi vida imagine que se encontrase tan cerca de nosotros…

Aunque se ve muy diferente, es indiscutible que es él. Sin embargo tome mis previsiones una vez que salí del restaurant.

Le pedí al camarero que me diera la copa de cristal con sus huellas. Es evidente que tuve que sobornarlo para tal fin, aparte de que me aseguré de cancelar por adelantado la copa de cristal. La llevo en la maleta detrás del coche. Evidentemente, Anastasia no sabe nada.

Tampoco sabe que esta tarde, después que me entregaran la copa, me dirigí hacia mi propia cita. Algo que tenía que hacer desde hace varios meses y que por azares del destino este encuentro solo pudo ocurrir ahora.

La señorita Lucy O' Brian puede ser muy escurridiza cuando quiere. Salió de viaje junto con su novio, el señor Rodríguez. Y cada vez que intenté contactarme con ella, por alguna razón me topaba contra un muro, uno que me figuro que ella misma colocó.

Pero esta vez la espere en el café de su propiedad frente a la Universidad de Washington, uno de sus empleados me dijo que ella solo iba para una supervisión rápida del local, y pasaba algunos días pero en la oficina. Hoy era uno de esos días…

La aborde en su oficina sin avisar. Ella estaba arreglando unos papeles cuando me vio entrar. Instantáneamente su cara se volvió blanquecina y sus ojos salían de sus orbitas.

— Por su expresión, creo que me recuerda, Señorita O'Brian. — Le digo. Ella me observa por unos instantes intentando controlar su expresión, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Puedo ver su miedo. Pero ¿miedo a qué?

Yo pensé que hacia sido amable y condescendiente con ella el día del cumpleaños del Ted. ¿O tal vez será porque sé que el jefe ha permanecido escondido en la clandestinidad de la familia O'Brian gracias a ella?

—Lo lamento señora. — Dice uno de sus empleados. —Le dije que usted estaría ocupada y que tal vez no lo podría recibir. Pero entro de imprevisto y no me hizo caso. — dice nervioso.

— Descuida Marco… Puedes traer café para el señor… ¿Taylor? — Yo asiento

— Negro por favor. Le digo. Ella hace un ademan para que se retire y quedamos los dos en su oficina. Ella me invita a sentarme.

— No pensé que me encontraría nuevamente con usted. — Me dice rápidamente.

— He estado buscando entablar una conversación con usted desde hace meses, señorita O' Brian. Desde el cumpleaños del niño. — Le digo. — Aunque jamás imagine que tendríamos muchos más puntos de que hablar de los que yo imaginaba en un principio.

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

— Me acabo de enterar que usted y su hermana han tenido a mi jefe escondido estos últimos años. Sabían quién era y jamás le dijeron a su familia que aún estaba con vida. — Le digo de la manera más calmada que puedo.

— Tuvimos nuestros motivos. — Dice con voz cancina.

En ese momento vuelve a entrar su empleado algo nervioso y coloca una taza de café y unas pastas en frente de mí y una taza para la señorita O 'Brian Sin decir nada se retira de inmediato.

— ¡Nunca escuchamos de una nota de rescate por el jefe! — Le espeto una vez que el chico ha salido de la oficina.

— ¡Esa nunca fue la intención! — Dice alzando la voz y levantándose del escritorio. — No pretendíamos hacerle mal a nadie. No imaginábamos que lo haciamos… las cosa pasaron por así por que tenían que pasar.

— Ustedes dos alejaron a ese hombre de su familia. Usted los vio, señorita Lucy, él tiene padres, hermanos… ¡se perdió el nacimiento de su hijo!... Eso como padre, le aseguro que nunca va a poder recuperar.

— Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, pero esto no ha sido enteramente nuestra culpa… Lo único que hicimos fue brindarle apoyo a un hombre mal herido que acababa de sufrir un accidente… si de verdad quiere un culpable, ya puede buscarlo en otra parte. — Dice furiosa. — ¿Quién dice que ustedes no tuvieron que ver en nada de lo que paso con Meg y conmigo cuando llegamos a este país?

No acabo de entender a ciencia cierta todo lo que me dice. Debo de parecer atónito ante su acusación.

— No entiendo lo que quiere decir con eso, Señorita O' Brian. — le digo de la manera más escueta que puedo.

— Esa mujer… la que cuidaba a esos niños de esa fundación y de la que usted me ayudó a huir… ¡Esa mujer es una traficante de personas! — Dice contundentemente y sin vacilar siquiera en su afirmación.

— ¿De dónde ha sacado eso? — Pregunto estupefacto.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo sabe? Esa mujer y su hijo nos raptaron tan pronto llegamos a este país. Iban a vendernos al mejor postor. A un prostíbulo quizás… Tuvimos suerte de escapar.

— El nombre de esa mujer es Mildred. Mildred Mc Millan … llevaba en su teléfono fotografías de varias mujeres. Uno de ella es suya. —Saco de mi saco mi teléfono y empiezo a inspeccionar mi galería. Hice un respaldo de las fotos que esa mujer tomo en el cumpleaños del Ted y también de las mujeres que allí se encontraban. Y allí ubico la foto de una señorita O'Brian bastante aligerada de ropa y con la mirada pedida, como si estuviera drogada. Es por eso que pensé que eran fotos de madres a los que Afrontarlo Juntos apoya. Le doy el teléfono y mira la foto con perplejidad. Que sigue por unos minutos de total silencio.

— Yooo….yoo no me acuerdo de esta foto. — Dice con temor y repulsión al verse de esa manera. — ¿Tiene una foto de Meg? — Pregunta.

En el momento que tuve las fotos no reconocí a nadie más. No hasta que conocí a la señorita Megan en Seattle. Efectivamente ella también estaba dentro de las fotos. La busque nuevamente esa noche en el computador de mi oficina en Escala, se veía totalmente diferente, una chica con la mirada perdida en las fotos y con apariencia desgarbada, casi no me doy cuenta de que era ella hasta que hice la conexión con su hermana Lucia.

Asiento a la pregunta de la Señorita O' Brian y ella se lleva las manos a la boca del susto.

Ahora con la confesión de Lucia, puedo entender muchas cosas. El temor de que esa mujer la viera en la fiesta de Ted, el malestar que sintió cuando se enteró en donde estaba…

— ¿Por qué no acudió a las autoridades? — Pregunto.

— Porque éramos turistas en este país, también ilegales… Mi hermana y yo veníamos con un propósito. ¡Jamás hubiéramos pensado que ocurriría todo lo que después sucedió!

— ¿Cómo se conectaron con mi jefe? Christian Grey ¿Qué ocurrió para que permanecieran en el anonimato por casi dos años? — Comienzo mi interrogatorio.

—Creo que Anastasia tuvo que haberle dicho. — Me replica.

— ¡Quiero oírlo de usted! — Digo contundente.

Ella tira los hombros hacia atrás, en una pose de autosuficiencia, pero se mejor que ella. No se vive lo que yo he vivido y sin conocer un poco de la naturaleza humana. Se perfectamente que es una fachada en un intento de defenderse de un depredador. Lo vi muchas veces en el Jefe. Él ocultaba su naturaleza apacible para defenderse a sí mismo de todos, pero yo sabía que solo era una máscara que se colocaba durante el día. Al llegar a casa se podía oír todo su dolor, ese que sofocaba mediante cada tonada que tocaba en ese elegante piano.

La señorita O' Brian me cuenta lo ocurrido, desde que llegaron al país y como fue el encuentro con el jefe. Y fue allí que encontré la conexión de Mike Mc Millan con la mujer de la fundación. Mildred.

— Esa vieja, era la madre del bastardo que murió y que tomo el lugar de Angel. — Dice. — Quería aprovecharse de la situación y del mal estado de él para hacerse de mucho más dinero. Lo hubiese logrado si ese aparato no hubiese explotado. Nos llevamos a Angel a Portland con nosotras a que recibiera atención médica… Él había perdido la memoria y se nos hizo fácil simular que era nuestro primo. Al principio lo engañamos con ese cuento, pero luego comenzó a recordar algunas cosas y no pudimos mantener el engaño. No fue sino hasta después que nos enteramos de quien era. El mismo se encontró en Google.

— ¿Recordó? — Estoy atónito. — ¿Qué recordó?

— Recordó el nombre de su hermano, Elliot. — dice. — Pero como le he dicho, señor Taylor. Al final fue el mismo el que no quiso saber nada mas de su vida anterior, en ningún momento vimos ningún indicio de que alguien esperase por él.

— Creo que eso fue culpa mía. Utilice algunos recursos de GEH para hacer que el escandalo fuera lo más minimizado posible. — Le digo con voz cancina. — Trataba de proteger a la familia Grey y Anastasia de los asedios de la prensa.

— Pues fue eso lo que hizo pensar a Angel que su familia no lo quería, además estaba el hecho que también creía que el accidente con el helicóptero fue provocado.

— Así fue. Ya hemos atrapado al responsable. Lamentablemente murió antes de que fuese juzgado por sus crímenes. — Le digo, aunque muy poco convencido de mis palabras. Ese hijo de puta se merecía eso y más.

— Pues nosotros hemos vivido muy tranquilos estos dos últimos años, sin sobresaltos… hasta ahora. Esta mujer, Mildred sigue suelta y estoy segura que busca venganza, aunque no creo que sepa que su hijo está muerto.

Empiezo a comprender por qué la señorita O 'Brian se encontraba tan reacia de conversar conmigo. Tiene un genuino miedo de que esta mujer pueda encontrarla.

— Hablaré con el padre señor Grey. Podemos protegerlas a usted y a su hermana, solo debe confiar en nosotros. Esta mujer no le hará ningún daño si usted decide colocar cargos en su contra.

— ¿Con que pruebas? — Responde de inmediato. —Escapamos por la divina providencia de ser vendidas al mejor postor en un prostíbulo. Somos ilegales, y aparte nuestro captor murió mientras estábamos con él. No hay pruebas de nada de lo que digo… nos deshicimos de todo lo que había en esta camioneta y la hicimos explotar. Solo tenemos unos pasaportes falsos, de los cuales siempre tuvimos miedo de usar.

— ¿Pasaportes falsos?

—Sí. En la guantera de la camioneta estaban nuestros pasaportes legales y otros falsos, con nuestras fotos pero bajo otros nombres. Angel siempre nos dijo que era muy peligroso usarlos, esa gente podría ubicarnos de alguna manera. Así que nunca los usamos.

— ¿Puedo ver esos pasaportes? — Le digo ocurriéndoseme una idea. Ella me ve con vacilación por algunos minutos. Luego se levanta y se dirige a una caja de seguridad, escondida en un armario de su pequeña oficina. La abre y busca en ella un sobre de manila el cual me da.

— Puede quedárselos. Ni mi hermana ni yo los queremos ni los necesitamos. — Dice.

— Piense bien en mi propuesta. Estoy seguro que en cuanto el jefe recupere totalmente la memoria, no se olvidara de que ustedes lo ayudaron y cuidaron de él. — Ella sonríe irónica.

— Eso lo sé. Pero no es de mi de quien me preocupo. Mi preocupación principal es por Meg, ella aún es muy… inocente. Ni siquiera lo que nos ha pasado en la vida, ha quitado eso de ella. En realidad temo por ella.

— Lo entiendo. —Le digo.

— En realidad estoy contenta de que Angel y ella tengan un vínculo especial. Aunque debo decir que en un principio estuve celosa de él. Se ha comportado como un verdadero hermano y jefe de familia. —Me relata. — Ellos dos montaron un negocio muy prospero, del cual, no tengo nada que ver. Él nos ha enseñado muchas cosas, tanto a ella como a mí… Es un buen hombre, aunque muy mandón y autoritario. — Dice riéndose entre dientes. — Hubiésemos estado perdidas sin él. — Dice lacónicamente.

— Las protegeremos señorita O 'Brian. — Le digo categóricamente.

— Como le digo, no me preocupo por mi sino por mi hermana. José, mi novio, me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él. Lo han contratado para tomar unas fotos por Europa y me voy a ir con él. Estoy segura que Angel cuidara muy bien de ella, una vez que ambos estén en Seattle. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que Meg se tropiece con esa mujer.

— ¿Mildred Mc Millan?

— No… bueno… en parte sí. Pero Megan la conoce y aun cuando haya rebajado mil kilos, sé quién es y creo que Meg también. La que me preocupa es Madame…

— ¿Madame? — Pregunto intrigado.

— Sí. La mujer que está detrás de todo esto. La jefe de todo el operativo y el tráfico de personas…

— ¿Quién es esta madame? — Pregunto con incredulidad.

— Usted lo sabe. La conoce. Estuvo en la fiesta de Teddy para buscar a los niños de esa fundación… No me extrañaría que usen eso de tapadera de un negocio turbio o algo peor. — Ella me vio. No me reconoció pero yo a ella sí. La señora Grey no la dejo avanzar hacia donde estaba la fiesta por temor a que Ana la viera. Creo que su nombre es… Elena…

— ¡ELENA LINCOLN! — Digo estupefacto alzando la voz. Ella se ve asombrada.

— Sí. La misma.


	49. Capitulo 48

**Capítulo 48**

 **POV Taylor**

¡Elena Lincoln!

Mis oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Sabía que esa mujer era en si, un ser bajo y despiadado, pero jamás imagine hasta qué grado de perversión llegaba. Incluso hasta el hecho de traficar personas para mantenerlas esclavizadas mediante la prostitución…

¡Oh noo!...

Ella manejo durante casi un año la fundación que crearon los Grey. Incluso se encargaba de los niños… ¡Ohh por Dios! Poner a un pedófilo a cuidar niños, es lo mismo que darle a una rata a cuidar de queso. De solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estomago del asco.

La señorita O' Brian, se queda mirándome, extrañada. A lo que seguro es mi cara pasmada ante la reciente revelación.

— ¡Pensé que sabía! — Me dice intrigada. — Ese día si no mal recuerdo hubo una discusión y ambas tanto Madame como la vieja gorda estaban allí. ¡Pensé que ya había hecho la conexión!

— ¿Y cómo coño la haría si acabo de enterarme de esta información en este momento? — ¡Digo con furia a lo que ella instantáneamente se asusta pero rápidamente cambia su semblante para ponerse su coraza de autosuficiencia.

— No es mi culpa todo este embrollo, señor Taylor. Al menos no de los asuntos más escabrosos… — Me dice.

— ¡Mucho se pudo haber evitado si usted y su hermana hubiesen hablado, señorita O 'Brian!

— ¿Hablado con quién? … Disculpe, señor Taylor. Pero yo apenas y lo conozco. —Dice con voz alanera. — Como le dije, nosotros tres, Meg, Angel y yo decidimos mantenernos al margen… hasta ahora que esas mujeres aparecieron… ¡Angel no sabe nada! Meg y yo no se lo hemos dicho porque él no quiere saber de nada ni nadie que esté íntimamente ligado con su familia. Y esto lo está ¿O me equivoco?

— No, no se equivoca. — Le digo. De hecho la fundación. Afrontarlos juntos es patrocinada y fundada por la familia Grey. Que Dios se apiade si esta mujer ha tocado a alguno de los niños, o ha tomado a alguno de esos jóvenes padres drogadictos para traficarlos como esclavos en alguna parte… en ese momento empieza a dolerme la cabeza, mi mente es un torbellino de ideas y ninguna buena a cerca de lo que Elena Lincoln pudo haber hecho en la fundación. — ¡Creo que debería hacer una denuncia formal, Señorita O 'Brian!

— No quiero verme envuelta en nada de esto, señor Taylor. — Me dice categóricamente. — Ni mi hermana ni yo debemos estar envueltas en este asunto. Le prometimos a Ana que la ayudaríamos a que Angel volviera con los suyos. Con ella y con su hijo. Pero en lo que respecta a lo de esas mujeres, no tenemos nada que ver con eso.

— Entiendo su renuencia, pero no puede lavarse las manos de ese modo. — Le digo.

— Puedo y lo haré. — responde. — como le dije, mi novio y yo nos mudaremos juntos. Angel me prometió que se ocuparía de Megan. Aún no está muy seguro si se irá a vivir o no a Seattle. Pero estoy segura que Ana podrá convencerlo de algún modo. Y también estoy segura que Angel no dejará que nada le pase a mi hermanita.

— Y yo le prometo que podemos protegerla. Solo me gustaría que pudiesen apresar a esa mujer de algún modo.

— Pero, si yo en verdad acusara a esa mujer. ¿Quién me garantiza que alguien me creería? Usted no puede prometer algo que no puede cumplir, porque no está en sus manos resolverlo. Y puede que ahora me vea como una cobarde. Pero no tengo pruebas de lo que digo a no ser mi palabra. La palabra de una chica extranjera, que vino al país en calidad de ilegal… — Hace una pausa, tratando de centrarse. — Después está el hecho que hemos mantenido oculto a uno de los hombres más ricos del país, tras la muerte de un hijo de puta infeliz… Podrían culparnos de homicidio a mi hermana y a mí por la muerte de Mike… Créame. Le he dado vueltas al asunto por durante estos años.

— Tampoco puede esperar que el señor Grey pueda protegerlas sin ni siquiera saber a qué se enfrenta. Y en este momento, el mismo puede encontrarse en una situación bastante vulnerable por la pérdida de su memoria.

— El señor Grey, como usted lo llama. Es parte de mi familia. Estoy más que segura de que él puede protegernos a Meg y a mí. Lo ha hecho durante estos dos años. Él tiene una mente muy sagaz, y gracias a eso mi negocio ha crecido satisfactoriamente, al igual que el negocio que tiene con Megan… Estuvo más de un año sin poder moverse sin una silla de ruedas, y aun así se las arregló para maquinar una inversión redituable al igual de ser la cabeza en nuestra pequeña familia… No se confunda señor Taylor. Angel es capaz de eso y tal vez de mucho más…

Estoy impresionado con esta niña. ¡Es un hueso duro de roer! No puede ser mucho mayor que Anastasia, sin embargo le ha tocado madurar muy pronto. Ella tiene razón en cierto modo. Ella y su hermana tendrían mucho que perder si las cosas no van según el plan, y ya han sufrido demasiado como para obligarlas a eso.

— Pues entonces le hare una petición — Le digo. — Tal vez no quiera acusarlas de manera oficial, pero, ¿Qué dice si me ayuda a desenmascararlas?

Ella se me queda viendo sorprendida.

— ¿De que manera? — Pregunta.

— No tendrá que ver nada con ustedes directamente. Tal vez nunca las asocien con esto. Solo quiero montar una trampa. — Le digo. — Es probable que no piquen la carnada, pero no hará daño intentar.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Pregunta nuevamente.

— Solo tiene que decirme, exactamente en qué lugar las mantuvieron cautivas… ¿Si se acuerda?

Ella hace cierra los ojos intentando recordar el sitio…

— Era en un campo. Recorrimos varios kilómetros hasta llegar al Monte Santa Helen, en donde fue el accidente. Recuerdo la casa pero no sabría decirle el lugar exacto. — Responde. Me da una que otra seña pero todo es muy vago para ella. Me quedo con los pasaportes. Para intentar rastrear al fabricante. Muchos de estos documentos falsos, por más perfectos que parezcan tienen una marca, a veces indetectable de quien podría ser el fabricante de los mismos. Y en mi campo de trabajo y en el de Welch, conocemos a unas cuantas personas que podrían ayudar. Esa sería una pista para vincular a Elena Lincoln en el tráfico de personas.

—Me encargare de ubicar el lugar, señorita O 'Brian. La mantendré informada. — le digo justo cuando suena mi teléfono. Es Anastasia, anunciándome que la cita con el jefe ya ha terminado y que debo ir a recogerla al restaurant. — Es la señorita Steele. Debo retirarme. —Le digo.

— Espero que Ana haya logrado su cometido… de todas formas me enteraré esta noche en casa. — Dice sonriente. Eso esperamos todos.

Me despido de la señorita O 'Brian asegurándole que nos mantendremos en contacto, a lo cual, ella asiente sin reticencia.

Recojo a la señorita Steele que se encuentra acompañado del el Jefe, ella le ofrece llevarlo pero él se niega. Por alguna razón veo que se encuentra de mal humor. Así que nos dirigimos hacia el hotel a buscar sus cosas para irnos a casa. Justo cuando estoy en recepción con las cosas… ¡Pasa esta maldita mierda!

Pensé que las amenazas en contra de Anastasia eran cosas del pasado. Y más aún cuando el hijo de puta de Jack está muerto. Aunque ahora que hablé con la señorita O 'Brian tengo una buena idea de quien estaría detrás de todo esto. Pero como dice la señorita O 'Brian, sin pruebas, no hay nada que pueda hacer, excepto consultarlo con Welch.

Aun no estoy seguro de decirle la verdad al señor Grey, creo que solo tengo unas horas para pensarlo, antes de que eso ocurra, por lo pronto estoy pensando en realizar una consulta con John Flynn, creo que él ayudara al jefe, lo hizo antes. Además que está el hecho que conoce todas las características de su paciente. O eso espero.

Mientras conduzco por la Interestatal 5, miro el retrovisor y veo que Anastasia se ha quedado dormida. Al principio del camino solo la vi angustiada por los mensajes de texto amenazantes, pero luego la escuche hablar con quién supongo era la doctora Grace. Y aunque no entró en detalles de lo sucedido, eso la calmo bastante. Creo que ha sido un día bastante agitado también para la señorita Steele.

Llegando a Bellevue la despierto. Ella lo hace de improvisto y mira a su alrededor. Una vez que estaciono rápidamente corre a la entrada de la casa. Yo corro tras de ella para encontrarnos con la doctora Grace que está esperándonos. Ella ve lo desesperada que esta Ana y le dice que Ted está en su habitación, con lo que ella sale corriendo hacia allá para ver al niño.

— ¿Paso algo, Taylor? — Pregunta la Doctora Grace.

— Paso mucho. — Le digo. — Volvió a recibir algunos mensajes amenazantes con respecto al niño.

— ¡Dios mío! — dice exasperada alzando las manos al cielo. — ¡¿Que hemos hecho para que nos castigues de esta manera, mi Dios?!

— Me gustaría hablarlo con el señor Grey si fuese posible. — Le digo.

— ¿Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo? — Pregunta.

— Es complicado, señora Grey. — Ella me mira con suspicacia.

— Carrick está en su oficina. Creo que te está esperando. — Dice — Adelante, Taylor.

Entro al despacho donde se encuentra el señor Grey.

— Pasa, Taylor. Por favor y cierra la puerta detrás de ti. — Hago lo que me dice y me dirijo a tomar el asiento que me ofrece. Él se levanta y abre una pequeña gaveta escondida detrás de un librero y saca una pequeña botella de Bourbon sirviéndonos dos copas. — Sabía que ibas a venir… No le digas a mi mujer que tengo esto escondido. — Me dice con aire travieso. — Llevo meses queriendo proar una copa y Grace no me deja ni siquiera acercarme a una. Y eso que el cardiólogo dijo que ya estaba recuperado y que era algo de lo que habría que tomarle calma… — Sonrío ante su monologo. Él me ofrece una copa y brindamos. — ¿Cómo les fue en la negociación con el señor O 'Brian? — Pregunta.

— Bien, señor Grey. Con algunos tropiezos…

— Si, Elliot me comento algo de eso anoche. ¿Por qué Ana quiso que fueras a Portland? ¿Paso algo?

— Así es, Señor Grey. — Me quedo callado por algunos momentos, pensando en que le diré y en como lo tomará. Mientras tomo un poco de valor líquido para eso. — Nos encontramos una gran sorpresa… — Le digo al fin tomando otro poco de Bourbon.

— ¡¿Una sorpresa…?!

Lentamente, saco de mi saco mi teléfono, en donde guarde la foto más reciente del jefe que Anastasia me había mandado, y dudando un poco se lo paso al señor Grey.

— ¿Puede reconocer a la persona de la foto, señor Grey? — Él toma la foto y me mira pasmado e intenta dar crédito a lo que le estoy mostrando.

— ¡¿Es esto cierto, Taylor?! — Me dice incrédulo. — ¿Es él?... ¿En verdad es él, Taylor? … ¿Está vivo? — se le empieza a emocionar y creo que le va a dar un ataque en este momento.

— ¡Llamaré a la doctor Grace!

— ¡NO! —dice de inmediato e imperativo. — ¡Estoy bien!... solo… solo necesito saber si en realidad es él.

— La señorita Steele no tuvo ninguna duda al respecto. Por eso me llamo. Y también atando algunos cabos… También puedo decir que se trata del jefe, pero quiero estar cien por ciento seguro…

—Si es él, ¿porque no nos ha contactado?

— Amnesia. — Le digo sin entrar en detalles. — Señor Grey esto tiene mucho más historia de la que usted cree.

— Tengo toda la noche… — Dice al fin. — Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta en casa… Por Dios, Tengo que contárselo a Grace. Estoy segura que podemos ayudarle.

— Señor Grey por favor, no se precipite. — Le digo al ver su emoción. Él ha dejado la copa de Bourbon a un lado.

— Se ve mucho mayor con esa barba, pero esos ojos… Jamás olvidaría los ojos de mi niño… sus facciones… Teddy me lo recuerda mucho. — Me dice comenzado a sollozar y a reírse al mismo tiempo. — ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado? — Pregunta una vez que se calma.

— El accidente le produjo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, señor Grey. Y también una lesión en su pierna… aún no se recupera de eso. Una de las chicas que lo rescataron dijo que estuvo casi un año en silla de ruedas desde su última operación.

— ¡Christian!... —dice volviendo a ver la foto de mi teléfono. — ¡Has sufrido tanto como nosotros, mi niño! … Taylor, ¿Dónde está? ¡Hay que traerlo de vuelta!

— Es más complicado de lo que cree, señor Grey. Ha intentado rehacer su vida bajo otro nombre. Por algún algunas noticias que salieron en la prensa pudo sumar dos más dos. Él sabe quién es… pero no lo recuerda y no quiere regresar.

— ¡No me importa lo que él quiera! — Me dice molesto. — Soy su padre y se mejor… su lugar esta con los suyos, con sus padres, sus hermanos… ¡él tiene un hijo!

— Eso lo sé, señor Grey. Es por eso que se hizo más apremiante la negociación de SIP para la señorita Steele.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver SIP con todo esto?

— El jefe ahora se hace llamar Angel O Brian. — Le digo, dejando sin habla al señor Grey.


	50. Capitulo 49

**Capítulo 49**

 **POV** **Anastasia.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que regresé de Portland. Pronto será la boda de Kate y de Elliot. Kate esta por las nubes, aunque muy nerviosa por todos los preparativos. Será una reunión intima de unos pocos amigos y familia. Al principio se pensó en que se haría en el Fairmont Olimpic, pero al final Elliot convenció a Kate que el patio de la casa familiar de los Grey, era lo bastante elegante y bonita como para tener una boda al gusto que ellos estaban deseando. Esto ha sido un pequeño respiro de todo lo que nos ha estado pasando en estos días.

La noche en que Taylor y yo regresamos de Portland, después de ver que mi angelito se encontraba dormido en la seguridad de su cuna, decidí contarle todo a Grace. Ella es la única persona, aparte de Taylor, en la que le confiaría algo así. Al principio no creyó en mis palabras aunque sé que su corazón anhelaba oírlas su cabeza lo creía imposible al igual que yo en un principio.

Le enseñe la foto que Megan me había mandado de Angel, y fue allí donde Grace comenzó a creerme. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para contárselo a su marido. Lo que no sabía era que Taylor ya se lo había contado. Carrick tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, del porque había ocultado que el cadáver que inicialmente habían dicho que era de Christian, resulto ser que no lo era y que todo el sufrimiento de estos dos años había sido infundado. También tuvo que explicar por qué se encontraba bebiendo licor a sus espaldas, aun sabiendo que lo tenía prohibido.

Fue una suerte que Mia no estuviese en casa. Ella Había salido con Ethan, Kate y Elliot por algunas copas y seguramente llegaría tarde a casa.

Nos sentamos durante varias horas a escuchar lo que Taylor y Carrick tenían que decirnos. De cómo descubrieron, meses después, el error que se cometió en el informe forense. Y en cómo no querían decir la verdad por temor a crear una falsas expectativas a la familia sobre la supervivencia de Christian.

Grace y yo quedamos atónitas al saber todo lo que nos habían estado ocultando y por algunos minutos sentí un ataque de furia hacia ellos, pero mientras Carrick relataba lo que había sucedido, pude ver lo cansado y envejecido que estaba. También para él fue una tortura ocultarnos la verdad. Eso puedo verlo. —Él solo actuó por el bienestar de su familia. — Dice mi subconsciente, a lo que solo estar más que de acuerdo.

Pero Grace se enajenó en contra de su marido una vez que confesó todo lo que debía haber dicho. La rabia salía por sus poros, nunca la había visto así.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió no contarme que **MI HIJO** estaba vivo?! — Decía con lágrimas en los ojos. — Carrick, de todos los errores que has cometido con mi niño, este fue el peor… ¡Soy su madre, Maldita sea!... tal vez no lo traje a este mundo. ¡Pero ese chico es mío! ¡Yo lo crie!

— Nadie discute eso, Grace. — Le dice Carrick. — Pero debes de entender que vivimos momentos muy tensos… no quería llenarte de ilusión, pensando que estaría con vida cuando posiblemente no lo estuviese. No quería revivir todo nuevamente, Grace. ¡Entiéndeme! Vivimos momentos horribles con el embarazo de Ana y el atentado en SIP.

— ¡Dos años, Carrick! … Dos años muriendo por dentro día tras día, por no tener a mi bebé.

— Lo lamento, Gracie. — Dijo Carrick con voz cancina. Grace, intentó serenarse, pero aun no quitaba la mirada iracunda hacia su marido.

Esa noche los Grey se enteraron de otras cosas. De cómo que mis primas, por azares del destino, rescataron a Christian y escaparon de un traficante de personas, que resultó ser la personada por la que tanto lloramos al fin y al cabo.

También conversamos sobre su amnesia, y su negativa en querer recordar realmente lo que le ha pasado. Les conté también sobre del accidente y sobre las operaciones que ha tenido en su pierna, en lo frustrado que Meg me ha dicho que ha llegado a estar por sentirse inútil.

— ¡Volvió a crear un imperio! — Dice Carrick de improviso. Y al ver que lo miramos nos dice. — ¡Volvió a crear un imperio de la nada, se hizo de su propio dinero… otra vez! — Dice con una expresión que creo que es de orgullo.

Grace aparta la mirada rabiosa por primera vez de su marido y le hace un gesto condescendiente.

— Christian siempre fue muy independiente. En todas sus decisiones y aún más en sus negocios. — afirma Grace. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se comunicó. Dijiste que averiguó quien era, Ana. En ningún momento supimos nada de… —De repente, Grace se queda callada.

— ¿Grace, te pasa algo? — Pregunto cuando la veo pensativa.

— ¡La llamada! … era él — Dice de pronto.

— ¿Qué llamada? — Pregunta Carrick.

— La llamada que recibí en acción de Gracias, Ana aún estaba embarazada… ¿Recuerdas, Ana? — Yo niego con la cabeza, pero intento recordar — Nadie hablo… pero sentí algo y… ahora que lo pienso… estoy segura que era él. — Dice recordando con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonriente.

— Me temo doctora, que el que no se comunicara pudo ser culpa mía. — Dice Taylor. — mande al equipo de sistema a minimizar cualquier información en la red que estuviese ligada con la familia Grey y con el accidente, justo después que surgió el atentado en SIP… Lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

—No es tu culpa, Taylor. — Dice Carrick. — pensaste que hacías lo mejor , y francamente siempre me pregunte, porque la prensa no estaba en cada esquina, comentando y tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra de nuestra familia.

— Los había, señor Grey. El equipo de seguridad de la familia y el grupo de sistema de GEH también se encargó de eso.

— ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! — Dice Grace de repente. — Taylor, quiero ver a mi hijo… ¡Ahora!

— Grace. Si te conté lo que está pasando, es porque sé que eres su madre, y por qué quería que te fueras preparando. El llegará a Seattle muy pronto. Tiene que finiquitar el acuerdo y ver la evolución del negocio que estamos haciendo en SIP. Cualquier cosa incorrecta que hagamos y seguramente lo alejaremos más. — Le digo.

— Pero… ¿por qué? … ¡Él es mi niño! Estoy segura de que podremos ayudarlo si le decimos que estamos ahí para él.

— ¡Creo que cree que son sus padres biológicos! — Le digo. — Meg me dijo que tenía pesadillas de un hombre maltratándolo y torturándolo y que él piensa es Carrick.

Carrick y Grace se miraron las caras asombrados ante mi declaración.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! — Dice Grace.

— Lo sé. Pero al parecer lo que recuerda es solo parte de su primera infancia y lo relaciona con ustedes. Es una de las razones por la que no quiere regresar a Seattle. Cree que no tiene nada que buscar aquí.

— Pero tiene que regresar. Si no, iré a buscarlo… no se… él tendrá que entender… — Dice Grace.

— Grace, Cálmate. — Le digo. — Te entiendo perfectamente, pero con Angel hay que tener paciencia.

— ¿Angel? — Pregunta.

— Así se hace llamar ahora, Grace. Angel O' Brian.

Grace continúa sollozando.

— Christian es el nombre que su madre biológica le dio. Carrick y yo pensamos cambiarlo cuando estábamos en trámites de adopción, pero pensamos que ya había perdido demasiado, además me empezaba a gustar su nombre. Christian. — Recuerda Grace.

— Señores Grey, Ana, creo que debemos pensar esto con cabeza fría. — Dice Taylor — por lo pronto, pienso que la señorita Steele tuvo una excelente idea cuando sugirió en conseguir un departamento en Escala para él y la señorita O 'Brian. También hay otro tema que tratar… y es más escabroso de lo que se imaginan…

Los tres observamos atentamente a Taylor quien mantiene una postura apacible y estoica.

— Se trata de la señora Lincoln.

— ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver esta sucia perra en todo esto?! — Suelta Grace de improviso. No recuerdo nunca oír a Grace decir malas palabras.

— Tal vez una buena parte de este enredo se deba a ella. — Dice Taylor. — No tengo pruebas, pero estoy casi seguro de que algo turbio tuvo que haber hecho mientras estaba en la organización. Algo relacionado tal vez con los niños… o con sus padres.

Grace y Carrick lo miran asombrado, pero en realidad a mí no. No creo que me asombre ya nada de lo que haga esta mujer. Siempre supe que era un ser vil y mezquino.

— ¡Ya comenzó una auditoria, Taylor! — Dice Carrick. — Hasta ahora no hay nada fraudulento en su gestión, todo parece ser normal y legal. Los libros están en regla.

— ¿Qué hay de los niños o de sus padres? ¿Ya se revisaron sus expedientes?

— En cuanto supe que le había puesto más manos encima a mi hijo pequeño, hice una averiguación sobre cada expediente de cada niño de la fundación. — Dice Grace.

Me consta que hizo algo más que eso. Dos días después de que dieron de alta a Carrick. Mia y Grace fueron a la sede de Afrontarlo juntos. Un centro para la rehabilitación para los padres adictos a las drogas, y hogar provisional para sus hijos mientras ellos se rehabilitan. Ahí se encuentra un equipo de trabajadores y colaboradores con la causa, entre ellos doctores y terapeutas expertos en la materia, así como educadores y cuidadores para los niños, además de trabajadores sociales quienes desde el departamento de servicios infantiles, apoya a esta organización con los niños.

Grace, fue con tres o cuatros abogados de la firma de Carrick, además, también hizo uso del departamento de finanzas de GEH. Mia me contó que fue ella específicamente a despedir a Elena de su cargo como directora.

Mia me dijo que hizo más que despedirla, llamo a algunos de seguridad para asegurarse de que no se llevara más que sus objetos personales. Pero antes la tuvo a puertas cerradas en la oficina. Mia tuvo, muy a su disgusto, que apartar a su madre de la zorra. Resulto que Grace sabía muy bien de defensa personal, porque, según Mia, se había abalanzado hacia la perra y le había golpeado el rostro innumerables veces antes de que la separaran de ella. La perra juro venganza y aseguró que demandaría a Grace.

Pero Grace le aseguro que podía atreverse. Así todo el mundo sabría la clase de escoria que ella era, y lo que había hecho a su niño.

Mia dijo que la cara de la perra se volvió blanquecina después de eso.

— Su reputación de dama de sociedad, es lo único que esa maldita zorra tiene. — Decía Mia. —Mamá y yo nos hemos encargado de que a su negocio, no le vaya tan bien como solía estar y la salida por la puerta trasera de Afrontarlos Juntos dará mucho de qué hablar.

Por supuesto, los Grey no dejarán que se cuele ninguna información al respecto a lo que consigan en su gestión, hasta no tener pruebas. Pero de seguro, ella tomará un poco de su propio veneno.

Hace meses. Kate, averiguó quien se escondía detrás de aquella reportera que me abordó en el hospital y que, con intención de querer tener una exclusiva en su periódico sensacionalista para el que trabajaba, se acercó a mí con intenciones maliciosas para servirse de mi dolor. Ese periódico fue recientemente fue adsorbido por Kavanagh Media. No sé qué tanto sabe Kate. Pero ella solo me dijo que estaba íntimamente ligada con los centro de belleza de Esclava. Me dijo que de allí sacaba mucha de sus exclusivas. En cuanto oí eso, Kate no tuvo que decirme nada más, yo había entendido todo lo que necesitaba entender. Ella me pregunto qué era lo que sabía, pero decidí evadir su pregunta y dirigirme hacia los preparativos de su boda.

— Me temo que puede ser algo más que un ultraje de niños, señora Grey. — Dice Taylor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Taylor? — Pregunta Carrick.

— Elena Lincoln está implicada en el secuestro de las Hermanas O 'Brian. — Dice de sopetón. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

— ¿Tienes pruebas de ello? — Pregunta Carrick. Quien se ha sentado en su escritorio, y, para el disgusto de Grace se ha servido otra copa.

— No, señor. — Dice Taylor. — Solo la palabra de la señorita O 'Brian. Quien no quiere verse envuelta en este asunto. Creo que les tiene un genuino miedo a esa mujer y a la madre de Mc Millán.

— ¿Mc Millán? ¿El cadáver que todos pensábamos era Christian? — Pregunto.

— Así es, Ana. Ella es la mujer de la fundación, la trabajadora social que tomaba fotos del niño.

— ¡Que! — Digo en un grito. Justo cuando pienso que puedo esperar todo de Elena Lincoln, siempre me tiene preparada una sorpresa.


	51. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50**

 **POV** **Anastasia.**

— ¿Mc Millán? … ¿El cadáver que todos pensábamos que era Christian? — Pregunto.

— Así es, Ana. Ella es la mujer de la fundación. Era la trabajadora social que tomaba fotos del niño.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Digo en un grito. Justo cuando pienso que puedo esperar todo de Elena Lincoln, siempre me tiene preparada una sorpresa. Y a juzgar por la cara de Grace y Carrick, tampoco se imaginaban que Taylor lanzara semejante bomba en frente de nosotros.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! — Dice Carrick, levantándose bruscamente de su escritorio. — Hemos convivido con esa mujer durante años… Primero me entero que abusó sexualmente de mi hijo. ¡Un niño inmaduro… con muchos problemas! … ¡Y ahora… ¿Es una traficante de personas?!

— ¡Carrick, cálmate por favor! — dice Grace. — ¡Y ya deja de beber!... — Regaña a su marido.

— Grace, dejamos que esta mujer entrara en esta casa y conociera a nuestros niños. ¡Yo deje que se inmiscuyera en algunos asuntos que no le concernían en absoluto sobre nuestra familia!... ¡Le puse a mi hijo en bandeja de plata para que ella hiciera de él lo que quisiera! — Dice Carrick, apretando los puños, tal vez por sentir tanta impotencia.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo no me siento así? — replica Grace. — ¡Esa mujer abuso de mi bebe… en mi propias narices! … ¡Jamás imagine algo como eso! Ni siquiera cuando noté el cambio brusco que Christian dio. — Dice Grace, comenzando a llorar. — ¡Él ya era un niño abusado… y cayó en las garras de esa… esa maldita puta!

— Grace, Carrick. ¡Ya dejen de martirizarse! — Les digo. — Christian en ningún momento los culpó de nada. Por favor, les pido que no lo hagan. Por lo que llego a contarme tuvo muchos problemas para ocultarles la verdad. — respiro profundo. — ¡Nunca vio la verdadera gravedad en todo esto! … ¡Estaba agradecido con quien decía era su única amiga! — suelto con rabia e ironía.

— Me temo que, aun después de adulto, Christian seguía siendo un chico inmaduro emocionalmente. — Dice Grace reflexionando, con voz cancina.

— Tal vez sea por eso, su negativa de ponerse en contacto con nosotros. — Dice Carrick. Y ahora que lo escucho pienso igual que él.

— Es por eso que he contactado con el doctor Flynn. — Dice Taylor quien hasta ese momento permanecía callado. — Tengo una cita con él para mañana. Aun no le digo el asunto del que quiero hablarle… creo que me tomaría por loco. Pero también creo que él podría ayudar.

— Si eso sería buena idea. — Dice Grace con desgano.

Se acordó ese día empezar a buscar un departamento en el mismo edificio de Escala. Algo que pueda convenirnos a todos para poder tener vigilado a Christian sin que él se dé cuenta. Porque, según Taylor, sigue presente la amenaza de peligro en su contra. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Jack está muerto! ¡¿Quién otro querría atentar contra la vida de Christian?! …

— ¡Tal vez la misma persona que quiere lastimarte a ti! — replica mi subconsciente atento, de nuevo en su entorno. Creo que tiene razón, probablemente quien quiere hacerme daño a mí y a mi niño, también querría hacerle daño a Christian si supiera que un está con vida… Pero ¿Quién?

Mis pensamientos son un remolino de ideas que van estallando todos al mismo tiempo, siento mi cabeza a punto de explotar. Ya ni siquiera puedo dormir bien. Empiezan a asomarse cosas horribles por mi cabeza, imágenes de muñecos muertos metidos en cajas y de mujeres despreciables queriendo robar a mi niño. En las noches, desvelada, no resisto la tentación de sacarlo de su cuna y llevarlo a mi cama… su respiración de bebe me fortalece y aplaca mis sentimientos de angustia, por él y por su padre, que pronto volverá a estar de nuevo en la ciudad.

Taylor consiguió un departamento en venta, justo dos pisos debajo del Ático. Ciertamente no es tan grande como él pero aun así es realmente espacioso. Lo que me da a entender que posiblemente al señor O'Brien pueda agradarle. Ya empezaron con los trámites el negocio para la venta del mismo.

¡Carrick lo comprará! … Lo hará y lo pondrá a nombre de Theodore. Así se lo podremos arrendar a los O Brian sin ninguna contrariedad. Ya que Megan me dijo que él que solamente pretende alquilar. No pretende tener otras propiedades en esta ciudad, aunque según ella, ahora podría darle una oportunidad.

Pero lo que me inquieta de todo esto es él ¿Cómo hare para volver a conquistar a ese hombre?... ¿Cómo lo hice la primera vez? Vuelvo a ser la Ana miedosa e insegura que fui antes de conocer a Christian Grey.

Creo que le estoy transmitiendo mis emociones a Teddy, ya que últimamente solo quiere estar a mi lado, reflejando un humor de perros para todos los demás. Incluso pasa su _Titi Lelio,_ ha sido un total cascarrabias, gruñón y malcriado. A Elliot le hace gracia la situación, diciéndome que su hermano era igual. Yo por el contrario, difiero de ese pensamiento, Christian podría ser huraño, pero creo que lo usaba como medida de defensa. Muy al contrario de Theodore, que desde que nació, no ha recibido más que amor de toda su familia. Incluso de mi madre.

Estas últimas semanas, Carla ha llamado mucho. Muchísimo. Más de su habitual llamada a la semana. Creo que el océano que nos separa ha despertado en ella un sentimiento de nostalgia que nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría. Pregunta por mí, por mis cosas, por mi trabajo… sobre, que palabra nueva aprendió a decir su nieto. También me ha preguntado varias veces si he conocido a alguien… según ella mi voz es mucho más animada, y que solo me había oído de esa forma cuando Christian y yo estábamos saliendo. Si tan solo ella supiera todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos días.

Teddy está intentando dar sus primeros pasos. Ya puede quedarse parado por unos momentos, aunque aún no se atreve a andar. Creo que prefiere andar en brazos o gatear por todo el apartamento o por toda la casa de sus abuelos, que es donde pasa la mayor parte de la semana mientras estoy en SIP. Luego paso a recogerlo a casa de sus abuelos, no sin antes discutir con Mia y Kate sobre un nuevo detalle de la boda que no puede pasarse por alto.

Kate está cada día más nerviosa conforme se acerca el gran día. Elliot, sin embargo toma las cosas más relajado, o por lo menos eso aparenta. Ross me ha dicho que ha acortado su tiempo en GEH para coordinar asuntos de la constructora. Ya nos había dicho que él no estaba hecho para liderar ese tipo de negocios…

— Ross hace un excelente trabajo. Tal vez, ella deba presidir la compañía en vez de mí. — Dice Elliot.

— El negocio lleva nuestro nombre. — Dice Carrick, por enésima vez. — Debemos aunque sea empaparnos de él… ¡Es el patrimonio de tu sobrino!

— Y creo que en manos de Ross estará bien. — Replica Elliot. — Además, falta poco para mi boba… ¿Crees que voy a llevar a Kate a las oficinas de GEH de luna de miel, mientras yo me enfrasco en los negocios de Christian? —ríe frenéticamente. — Seria el matrimonio más corto de la historia. —hace como si leyera algún encabezado de prensa. — _**"Joven rubia, queda viuda tras matar a su marido en su noche de bodas"**_ … En realidad, Ross hace todo el trabajo, no entiendo mucho de eso, salvo cuando se habla de construcción. Si buscas a alguien de esta familia que se haga cargo a punto, papá. Ese no soy yo.

— Lo estás haciendo bien, Cariño. — Dice Grace. — Pero tienes razón, debes irte a tu viaje de bodas, sin que cada decisión en GEH te agobie…

— ¿Entonces, que solución le das a todo esto, papá? — Dice Eliot mirando fijamente a su padre, como esperando el veredicto.

— Tienes razón. Ross se hará cargo. —Dice Carrick. — Mientras estas de luna de miel…yo creo que ya puedo ir empapándome de las cosas de la empresa y del bufete… Ya me siento mucho mejor. — Dice mirando a su mujer.

Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con esa decisión. Aunque sé que el pensado de Carrick es que Christian eventualmente asuma el lugar que le corresponde. Aun no se le ha dicho nada a Mia ni a Elliot, pero estuve a punto de soltarle la verdad a Kate el día la prueba del vestido.

Estábamos todas, probándonos nuestros vestidos para la boda y haciendo arreglos en los mismos… El vestido de Kate es Hermoso. Toda la tela es bordada muy elegantemente en un blanco perla, en ese hermoso vestido de sirena. No por nada su madre es una diseñadora respetada. Sabe muy bien hacer su trabajo. Mi vestido también es hermoso. Es un sencillo diseño en granate. ¡Yo misma lo elegí! Con un simple cinturón de brillantes que ayudan a acentuar mis pocas curvas.

Me miro en el espejo y recuerdo nuestra primera fiesta…. La gala de beneficencia y el pequeño jueguito que jugamos aquella vez… Nos divertimos, esa noche. Muy a presar de las maniobras de Elena Lincoln para arruinarlas.

— No parece que hubieses estado embarazada en tu vida, Ana. Estás Perfecta. — Dice Kate. — Y por esa cara, parece que conociste a alguien interesante… ¿Me vas a contar?

Kate me mira con cara risueña.

— Ana, no tiene nada de malo. ¡Ya han pasado dos años! Eres joven y mereces ser feliz. Estoy segura de que los Grey quieren lo mismo.

La miro con cara espantada hacia su pregunta, aun no sé qué decirle. La Inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh, futura señora Grey, ha vuelto al ataque. Pero no quiero mentirle del todo. Y guardar ese secreto cada día me quema, pero sé que aún no es tiempo... pronto lo será.

— He conocido a alguien, Kate. — Le digo al fin.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Dice Kate con aire triunfante y con una sonrisa en su boca. — ¿Quién es?

— No lo conoces, Kate. — Le miento. — y a penas lo he visto un par de veces.

— Bueno… al padre de Ted solo lo viste un par de veces, antes de que volteara tu mundo patas arriba. — Ambas nos reímos por el comentario. — Deja de darme largas y dime ¿quién es? — insiste Kate.

— ¿Quién es quién? — Pregunta Mia. Que también usa un vestido Granate. En otro diseño más corto que el mío. Está muy hermosa.

— ¡Ana conoció a alguien! — Dice Kate con voz triunfal, y yo en este momento solo quiero matarla y que me trague la tierra, ya que la expresión de Mia denota mucha desilusión. Aunque intenta ocultarlo.

— ¡Qué bueno, Ana! … Te felicito. — Me dice, pero a luz no llega a sus ojos. Y su voz se siente triste.

— ¿Y qué esperabas, Mia? ¿Qué esperara eternamente por tu hermano?... ¡El murió, Mia! Ana tiene derecho de rehacer su vida como le plazca.

Mia automáticamente se pone a la defensiva, y sin decir una palabra sale corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Mia! — Le grito. Pero ya es muy tarde. Ya se ha ido. Así que me enfrente directamente con la fragante novia. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de esa maneta Katherine Kavanagh?! ¡Él era su hermano!

— Pero está muerto, Ana. Es la realidad. No puedes vivir eternamente bajo la sombra de un muerto como hasta ahora lo han hecho todos ustedes. — Empieza a decirme. — ¿Crees que es justo que Elliot haya pensado siquiera en comprometer nuestro viaje de bodas, solo porque ha tenido que concretar los negocios de GEH? Ni siquiera es su empresa, ha tenido que dejar de lado algunos proyectos importantes de la constructora por cuidar el patrimonio de Teddy… y perdóname, Ana. Sé que es su sobrino y tu hijo. Y lo adoro. Pero también quiero formar una familia con este hombre, y eso implica tener nuestros propios trabajos que cuidar para el patrimonio de nuestros propios hijos…

Escucho atentamente todo lo que me dice. Sin decir una sola palabra.

— ¡Nadie ve eso!... Simplemente se escudan en lo que fue la vida de Christian, sin importar lo que Elliot y yo queremos para nuestra vida, que por muy rico que fuera el magnate, no es lo que Elliot y yo queremos.

— Tal vez tengas razón, Kate. Pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar, ni la persona adecuada para decir todas esas cosas. — Le digo con sequedad. — Recuerda que esta es tanto la familia de Elliot como la de Christian. No creo que hagan distinciones entre sus hijos, y aun está el dolor de la forma como…. — Me callo, sin poder terminar la oración, recordando todos esos tortuosos momentos. — ¡No creo que sea el momento de abrir heridas que aún están muy frescas, Kate! Tal vez tu no lo entiendas, porque nunca has perdido a un ser querido para ti. Pero tienes que verlo en la cara de todos ellos. — digo con rabia. — Tú serás parte de esta familia. Incluso más que yo que solo soy la madre de su nieto. No nos vincula otro lazo. Tú en cambios serás la nuera y algún día la madre de los hijos de Elliot… Sé que no te agrada Christian, pero lo quieras o no él ya estaba en esta familia mucho antes de que tú y yo apareciéramos en sus vidas. Por lo menos ten la sensatez y el recato de no hacer comentarios hirientes al respecto… ¡Por amor al que será tu marido, Kate!

— ¡Tiene razón Ana, Kate! — Dice Grace saliendo de la cocina. — Amo a mis tres hijos de la misma manera, a cada uno de ellos. Aun cuando no salieron de mí. Es verdad que con Christian siempre estuvimos más al pendiente, pero era por las circunstancias… no sé cuánto te ha contado Elliot al respecto y la verdad no creo que ahora venga al caso. Pero estoy segura que te dirá que nunca. Nunca se sintió menos que su hermano en esta familia. — Dice Grace con toda serenidad y calma. —Pronto serás miembro de este hogar, y esta estoy feliz de acogerte como otra hija más en el seno de esta familia. Pero el tema de Christian en esta casa es muy delicado, incluso hasta por el hecho de que él no está para defenderse de muchas de las cosas de que lo acusas… ¡Si, te he oído Kate! Tal vez no hoy, pero si en otras ocasiones, a manera despectiva que hablas de mi hijo. Y puede que haya hecho la mirada hacia un lado por la felicidad de Elliot. Pero siempre recuerda que yo soy la madre de los tres, y me refiero también a Mia porque está hecha una Magdalena en su habitación. Una madre saca las garras por sus hijos cuando tiene que hacerlo. ¡No te conviertas en mi presa, Kate! No te gustará.

Y así sin más Grace se retira de la habitación dejando a Kate con la boca abierta.

— En verdad no lo entiendo. — Dice Kate confundida.

— ¡Sera mejor que hables con Elliot al respecto, Kate! — Le digo al fin. — Pídele que te cuente sobre como llego a esta casa, como lo hicieron Christian y Mia. Estoy segura que te dirá.

Ella asiente, y enseguida me quito el vestido. — ¡Irá muy bien con los aretes de la segunda oportunidad! — Dice mi subconsciente, mientas la diosa que llevo dentro anhela la llegada de nuestro gran amor.


	52. Capítulo 51: No es un Adiós

**Capítulo 51**

 **POV Meg.**

— ¡Nuestras maletas están listas! — Le digo a Lucy. Muy entusiasta. — Nos espera una nueva vida en Seattle… Pero —Me freno al ver que las cosas de Lucy están casi intactas. Solo ha sacado algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso de mano. — Te harán falta muchas más cosas que esas Lu. — Le digo al fin.

— No voy a ir, Megan. — Me dice con tristeza.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? — acordamos en que vendrías unos meses a Seattle, mientras José finiquitaba un proyecto. ¿Por qué ahora me dices que no?

— Seattle no es mi sitio, Meg. — Dice comenzando a brotarle lágrimas en los ojos. — Esto será lo más difícil que haré en toda mi vida, Meg. ¡Me voy de Estados Unidos!

Aun no comprendo por qué cambio de opinión tan abruptamente. Si, sabía que algún día se iría con José a recorrer los paisajes que tanto a él le gusta fotografiar y que ahora le apasionan también a mi hermana. Pero en realidad, jamás imagine que fuera tan pronto.

— José y yo nos iremos a Asia en unos cuantos días, pero antes nos iremos a Canadá. Le ha salido un buen trabajo allá y me ha enseñado muchas cosas de fotografía que las puedo emplear para ayudarle. — Dice sollozando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Ya me he despedido de Angel y del tío Ray, solo me faltas tú.

— Pero, no lo entiendo. — Le digo otra vez, y comienzan a brotar lágrimas a los ojos. — Dijiste que te quedarías un tiempo más con nosotros, Lucy. No nos dejes de esa manera.

— Es mejor así. He cumplido con mi misión contigo, Meg. Prometí a mamá que estarías sana y salva. Le prometí que encontraríamos a nuestro tío y la divina providencia y Angel nos ayudó a encontrarlo. Ahora llegó mi turno de vivir y ser libre.

Ella me mira con ojos indulgentes. Nunca había visto esa mirada en Lucy. Mi hermanita. Mi hermana mayor. Mi mejor amiga. Ella que siempre estuvo tan al pendiente de mí, aunque yo siendo una niña jamás comprendí su proceder en mucho de las cosas que nos han pasado en esta vida. Ella que siempre ha sido tan fuerte y que en cada situación, aunque el miedo la invadiese, siempre plantaba cara con aires de firmeza y decisión. Hoy la veo distinta, evasiva ante mi mirada.

— ¿Cuánto te iras? — Pregunto tratando de hacer tiempo.

— ¡Esta noche! — Me dice rápidamente, antes de que un sollozo corte su habla.

— ¡Lucy, no te puedes ir así! ¡No de ese modo! ¡No tan pronto!

— Es lo mejor. — Dice tomándome de las manos. — ¿Recuerdas ese libro? ¿Ese que compre para ti el día que conocimos a Susan? — yo asiento lentamente. — ¿Recuerdas la veces que me burlaba de ti y de ella, cada vez que recitaban una parte de ese libro? — Vuelvo a asentir.

— Pues, descubrí que ustedes tenían razón. Los ángeles existen en nuestro camino. José es mi alma gemela. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi, aunque en ese momento no lo quise aceptar como tal. — Me estrecha en sus brazos y soy otra vez la pequeña a quien su hermana mayor arrulla para contarle un cuento para dormir. — No puedo perder esta oportunidad, la vida es solo uno y, sonará muy raro de mi parte, pero he descubierto que hay que vivir cada momento a su mayor capacidad, sentir lo que se te regala. — Jamás la había oído hablar así. — Si, esas son cosas de José. Pero tiene razón. Él es ahora mi ángel. Con el que debo seguir mi camino. Ahora estoy segura que seré feliz. — Dice sonriente. — Tal vez no vuelva a este país. Pero siempre sabré que hay un pedazo de mi corazón el él. — Dice abrazándome más fuerte.

— ¡Te voy a extrañar, mucho! —le digo entre sollozos. — ¡Estaré muy triste sin ti!

— Hermanita. Siempre estaré contigo. Aquí. — Pone su mano en mi pecho, del lado del corazón. Los momentos que vivimos juntas, jamás los olvidaras. La vida está hecha de momentos buenos y malos… y claro que ahora te sientes triste, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe dejar fluir tus sentimientos. El lugar donde estemos no es importante siempre y cuando nos tengamos en nuestro corazón. Y tú, hermanita. Siempre haz formado parte del mío.

— Y tú del mío. — Le digo abrazándola más fuerte y llorando juntas, como pocas veces lo habíamos hecho.

— Aunque no lo creas, Meg. Estoy feliz. Y qu7iero que tú también lo seas.

— Ya es hora, Meg. Sé que Seattle te depara una vida maravillosa, tal vez con ese chico que te hace reír. — Me dice en plan de complicidad. — José no tarda en venir por mí.

Intento parar mi llanto y empiezo a secar mis ojos.

— ¡Vamos, Meg! No es como si nunca volveremos a vernos. Seguramente más adelante, podrás visitarnos en donde estemos. ¡Yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, hermanita!

Tiene razón, no es como si nunca más nos volveremos a ver. Ella hará un viaje. Un viaje maravilloso, donde descubrirá muchas experiencias. Asiento y vuelvo a abrazarla, mi corazón no quiere dejarla ir.

— Meg, yo ya he encontrado mi camino a la felicidad, y estoy segura que pronto descubrirás el tuyo, hermanita. Espero que brilles que lo que hagas en la editorial, que ilumines tu vida y que cada día sea mejor que el anterior… Hoy más que nunca me siento afortunada de ser tu hermana mayor… ¡Te Amo!

La ayudo con la poca valija que ha preparado, me explica que a donde va, será más que suficiente llevar pocas pertenecías, ya que así será más fácil su viaje. Angel nos espera en la estancia. Lucy tenía razón. Estaba preparado para su partida. Solo faltaba yo. Él le da un fuerte abrazo y también se despide de ella, mientras José mira a Angel con extrañeza.

— ¡Cuídala bien! — Le dice Angel a José. Y este asiente dirigiéndose a su coche.

Los tres nos quedamos viendo el paisaje en la carretera mientras los tenues y últimos rayos del sol se van apagando lentamente. El cielo toma un color cobrizo espectacular y las aves en los arboles cantan alegremente. Podría jurar que el cielo le vaticina un buen viaje a mi hermana. La veo respirar observando el paisaje mientras se dirige al coche. Antes de subirse a él me dice.

— ¿Sabes, Meg? Llega un momento en que te das cuenta que la felicidad y la libertad es un estado del alma, no del cuerpo… ¡Sean Libres! — Dice subiéndose al coche mientras alegremente nos lanza besos. Angel y yo vemos como se alega rápidamente a lo que será su paz. Su felicidad.

Dedicado a la Memoria de Carla Patricia Calderón

Mi entrañable Amiga

1978-2018


	53. Capitulo 52

Capítulo 52

POV Angel

Ya no nos queda nada en esta ciudad. Lucy vendió su cafetería y depositó la mitad de la venta en la cuenta de Megan. Se marchó muy decidida y feliz con su novio, al cual yo conocía solo por las fotos que ella misma me mostraba de él. Me siento muy feliz por ella, pero a Megan le costó asimilar mucho su partida.

Para tratar de que cambiara ese semblante triste que lleva últimamente, le he pedido que me acompañe a caminar por las mañanas, y a la fisioterapias en las tardes, de alguna manera eso la hace feliz, el ver que poco a poco recupero un poco más la movilidad de mi pierna derecha.

Su tío Raymond también parece contento de saber que pronto estará junto con su hija. Aunque no lo conozcamos personalmente, me agrada el señor Steele, es un hombre de pocas palabras y muy conciso. Últimamente hemos entablado algunas conversaciones por teléfono. Es una lástima que aún no lo haya conocido en persona, estoy seguro que congeniaríamos muy bien. Por lo pronto puedo decir que me agrada su hija. Mucho.

Creo que aún me queman los labios desde esa tarde, ese beso fue espontaneo, pero muy vertiginoso, sentí como la sangre recorría por mi cuerpo quemándolo, pidiendo más. Tuve dificultades para mantener mis pantalones en su sitio. De repente me quedaban demasiado apretados… fue una sensación extraña. Tal vez antes haya sentido algo así… en mi otra vida, como Christian Grey. Como Angel O 'Brian jamás había sentido esta necesidad y esta sed de poseer a una mujer como lo siento por Anastasia Steele.

Esa tarde fue memorable para mí. Aunque para ser sinceros no pretendía firmar ningún trato ni nada parecido. Solo quería conocer un poco a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente. Pero recordé la ilusión que le hace a Meg. Ilusión que yo mismo patrocine al ver la oportunidad que tenía en puertas.

Seattle Independent Public es aun una editorial muy pequeña, pero con el carisma y la pasión con lo que la señorita Steele hablo acerca del proyecto que pretende llevar a cabo, no dudaría ni por un segundo que tendrá un total éxito. Está muy comprometida con ello. Al fin y al cabo es el patrimonio de su hijo, como me mencionó.

Cada vez que la recuerdo como en acto reflejo llevo mis manos a mi boca, deseando rememorar el sabor de sus labios. Sentí una terrible frustración al dejarla con el que me dijo era su personal de seguridad. Él sí que esta capacitado físicamente para cuidar de ella. ¿Cómo un lisiado como yo podría hacer tal cosa?

Anastasia Steele es una mujer que merece a un hombre mejor. Mucho mejor que yo. Sin embargo algo me impide dejar de querer estar con ella. No sabría a ciencia cierta cómo explicarlo y Meg, no es la persona idónea para comentarlo. Creo que tiene ciertas expectativas sobre mí y su prima.

La he sentido muy extraña desde hace unos meses, desde antes que Lucy se fuera, no se la razón… no sé si quiero saberla. Pero creo que es algo con el departamento de sistemas y el lanzamiento de la aplicación para la lectura de libros. Por lo menos eso escuche hablando con mucho interés a alguien relacionado con el tema. Me parece que pronto conoceré más del mismo. Le di a Megan carta blanca en este asunto y ahora me pesa. Tanto por la señorita Steele como el hecho que tengo que ir a la ciudad donde sé que fui tan infeliz.

Estoy sentado en el estudio de la que ahora fué nuestra casa. Un lugar espacioso para tres personas, en donde armamos nuestros lazos como familia, aunque no lo fuéramos en realidad. Nos encontramos en el camino y con uno y otro movimiento del destino conseguimos que esto resultara. Hoy, los libros que tan cuidadosamente colocamos en las estanterías y la mayoría del mobiliario en general se encuentra en cajas o embalado para la mudanza. Salgo hacia la sala donde veo a Meg recogiendo lo que falta de la cocina. Y a un lado de ella se encuentra mi compañera de año y medio. Aquella relación de odio y frustración que llegue a sentir al principio, ahora solo queda en agradecimiento hacia esa bendita silla de ruedas.

— ¿Quieres que la embale por ti? — Pregunta Meg al verme.

— ¡No! —respondo. — La donaré a la caridad.

— ¡Pero si aún la usas! — Me dice sorprendida.

— Ya no. También quisiera deshacerme del este bendito bastón.

— ¡Ya pronto será! — me dice. — ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?

— ¿El de ver a un psicólogo? … ¡No!

— Creo que sería beneficioso para ti, Angel. Las pesadillas volvieron.

¿Cómo lo sabe ella? Si las veces que ha ocurrido me despierto exaltado, con la cara empapada en sudor y me levanto para percatarme de que no la he despertado, fingiendo solo ir a la cocina.

— Me hago la dormida cada vez que vas por agua a mitad de la noche…. — Comenta.

— ¡Eres muy buena actriz, Megan O 'Brian! — Ella me da una sonrisa condescendiente y vuelve a su trabajo guardando la mudanza sin decir nada más.

Tal vez no sea tan mala idea después de todo, buscar ayuda profesional. Sin embargo he tenido un par de malas experiencias con los loqueros en estos últimos años. En el hospital la primera vez, cuando tuve el accidente... Tuve literalmente que mandar a comer mierda a uno que le dijo a las chicas que yo podría sufrir un trastorno o algo similar. Y luego Meg me obligo a ver a otro, después de la tercera operación… no dure ni media hora en su consultorio. Sin embargo, sé que después Meg entabló una conversación con ese idiota de mierda. No sé qué le dijo. Ella nunca me lo quiso decir a pesar de que le he insistido. Pero sospecho que no ha de haber sido para decirle lo cuerdo que estoy.

¡Así que Meg ya sabe que las pesadillas han vuelto! De alguna manera sé porque lo han hecho, pero no puedo dejar que me consuma de esta manera. Ya no. Joder soy un hombre adulto.

Me rio al pensarlo. El día en que la chiscas han festejado mi cumpleaños, casi coincide con el cumpleaños de quien antes fui… 29 años. ¡Soy un hombre adulto! ¡No puedo dejar que el pasado me consuma!

— ¡¿Entonces, a que le temes?! — Pregunta la voz de mi subconsciente. Pero no estoy dispuesto a escucharla, así que la dejo de lado. Mandándola a la mierda.

Seattle será un nuevo comienzo…

— ¡Tal vez esta vez sí le guste! — dijo ella.

Si, en verdad pienso que si ella está, tal vez no sea una mala ciudad después de todo...

— ¡Es una mujer increíble! — Susurra nuevamente la voz de mi conciencia. Intentando engatusarme.

En realidad. Tiene razón… Lo es. Se de todas las penalidades que ha tenido que sufrir estos últimos años. Y todo lo que ha afrontado y vencido por darse un lugar en este mundo. Para ella y su hijo…

¿Cómo será ese niño? … Me atrae tanto la madre… pero en realidad nunca me había puesto a pensar en su hijo. Le pregunté por él solo para hacerla hablar. Saber que piensa y estudiar su forma de ser.

— ¡Solo es un bebé! — vuelve mi voz interna a recriminarme.

Me gusta esa mujer. No puedo negármelo a mí mismo. Sin embargo estoy muy consciente de todas las implicaciones que esto conlleva. Ella tiene una prominente vida por delante. Yo sin embargo no estoy tan seguro de volver a caminar como Dios manda. Siempre seré un minusválido. Un lisiado que aparenta mucho más edad de la que tiene… y ella es… preciosa. Jamás hubiese pensado que tendría un hijo pequeño con solo mirarla.

¡Hemos llegado a Seattle!... Taylor, el guardaespaldas de la señorita Steele, nos ha venido a buscar al aeropuerto. Rumbo hacia donde será nuestro nuevo hogar.

En realidad no tengo ni idea de donde será. Para mi pesar le di a Megan carta blanca en esto y ella se lo tomó muy literal. En menos de tres días tenía todo listo para empezar la mudanza.

Megan parece muy callada al respecto, no hemos hablado mucho en todo el trayecto. Solo espero que haya conseguido algo decente para vivir aquí. ¡Odio los espacios pequeños!

El idiota del chofer que nos acompaña se me queda viendo como si se le hubiese perdido uno igual a mí. Esto cada vez me gusta menos. Creo que los conocería de alguna manera, en mi otra vida, los hubiera reconocido… ¡¿No?!

Se me harían familiares de alguna manera. Por eso estoy más que seguro que me están conociendo por primera vez. Mientras colocan nuestras maletas en el coche siento una rara sensación. La sensación de que estoy siendo vigilado de alguna manera. Y esa sensación hace que comience a dolerme la cabeza fuertemente.

— ¿Te pasa algo Angel? — Pregunta Meg mientras entramos en el auto.

— Llámalo instinto. Creo que no fue buena idea venirnos aquí. — Le digo.

Veo como rápidamente, Taylor me da un vistazo, que repentinamente retira. Él también se ve nervioso y eso me molesta.

— Estas sobreactuando, Angel. Ya pronto llegaremos al departamento. Seguro te va a encantar.

— ¿No alquilaste una cueva de ratón, cierto? — Le digo con preocupación.

Ella se ríe en mi cara. Por primera vez desde que Lucy se fue la veo reír así. De cierta forma me tranquiliza y me alegra. Pero aun no puedo dejar de lado esta sensación de angustia. No sé lo que me pasa… recuerdo que me haya pasado algo así. No desde hace tiempo.

— Tranquilízate, te va a gustar… creo.

— Más te vale. Por lo pronto voy a necesitar un analgésico. Creo que mi cabeza está a punto explotar.

Ella me da la mano y me mira preocupada. Trato de calmarla, pero ella me ha visto en mis peores momentos. No puedo mentirle, sabe que algo tengo.

— Pronto llegaremos, señor O`Brian. — Dice Taylor desde el asiento del copiloto. No me gusta que escuchara nuestra conversación. Usa su teléfono para dejar un mensaje de texto. — Llegaremos en unos minutos, señor.

Si, y en cuanto pueda me desharé de ti, Taylor. Sé que Megan acordó que tendríamos compañía y personal de seguridad los primero días de nuestra estancia en Seattle. No es que no me agrade Taylor. Pero no me gusta que me vigilen constantemente.

Cada vez me da mala espina esto de vivir en Seattle.

Llegamos hacia lo que se me figura ser el centro de la ciudad. Hay un pequeño mercado y un boulevard con varias tiendas de ropa reconocidas. Alguno que otro cafetín y varios edificios, damos la vuelta. Y nos dirigimos hacia algunos edificios. Específicamente a una torre altísima que tiene en lo alto su nombre. Escala.

¡Demonios!... De repente me dio vértigo solo verlo hacia arriba. Entramos al estacionamiento y el coche para cerca del ascensor. Nos bajamos del coche solo con nuestro equipaje de mano. Taylor nos dice que luego traerá nuestras cosas al apartamento. Toca el botón del ascensor y de repente siento una mano halando mi brazo. Me volteo a ver a una mujer mayor. De cabello oscuro y ojos cafés.

— Disculpe, señora. ¿Se le ofrece algo? — Le pregunto. Pero ella solo me mira a mí se queda en silencio. Me parece que sus ojos están llorosos.

— ¡Doctora Trevelyan! — Dice Taylor al lado de nosotros. — ¿Viene a ver al niño? — Pregunta. Pero parece que ella no le escucha. Se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos. — ¡¿Doctora Trevelyan?!

Ella sale de su evidente ensimismamiento y ve a Taylor.

— ¡Así es, Taylor! Vine a ver a Ted. — Educadamente tomo la mano con la que me tiene firmemente sujeto y me suelto de ella. — ¡Disculpe! — Mirando más a Taylor que a mí, para luego volver a mirarme. — Me ha parecido que lo conocía… señor.

— O 'Brian. Angel O 'Brian. — Le digo extendiendo mi mano. Ella la toma de una manera firme y delicada. De repente mi dolor de cabeza se intensifica y solo quiero llegar al lugar para reposar un poco. Siento que todo empieza a nublarse… no se en que momento, Meg me sube al ascensor, mientras Taylor aprieta uno de los botones. La doctora Trevelyan viene con nosotros… me siento mareado. Apenas y puedo ver lo que hay al mi alrededor… Me ayudan a sentarme en un lugar y vuelvo a ver los ojos de esa mujer... Me pongo de pie, pero veo como caigo vertiginosamente al suelo sin poder controlarlo.


	54. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53**

 **POV Grace.**

— ¡Oh, mi niño! — comento, justo cuando cae al piso desmayado.

— Se estuvo quejando de dolor de cabeza en todo el camino. Y como vio, estaba mareado. —Dice la chica a mi lado. Que creo que es Megan. La prima de Ana.

— Señora Grace, no. — Me dice Taylor al ver que lo tomo entre mis brazos y beso innumerablemente su cabeza. Como cuando era un pequeño… — No lo haga, señora. Creí que había entendido. Se lo explique varias veces…

Envío una mirada de furia hacia él. Yo no prometí nada. El hombre que esta desmayado en la sala es mi hijo. Mi niño. No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me aparte de él otra vez… ya lo creía perdido una vez.

— ¡No recuerdo haberte prometido nada, Taylor! — Le digo molesta ante su reproche. — Creo que tenemos que llevarlo a una cama.

Taylor y Megan, me ayudan a llevarlo a una de las habitaciones del lugar, y acomodamos a Christian, quien despierta en pocos momentos para verme nuevamente a los ojos.

— Lo lamento señora. — dice cuando me mira. — Es solo que no me siento bien.

El me mira, y por un momento pensé que me había reconocido. Que había recobrado la consciencia, para decirme _"¡Mamá, estoy aquí!"_. Trato de que mis lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos… Mi hijo esta con vida. Y doy Gracias a Dios por eso.

— Descuide, señor. Soy doctora y pensé que necesitarían mi ayuda. Por eso subí con ustedes… — Le digo. Pero no creo soportar mucho más el dolor, quisiera tomarlo en mis brazos y hacer que me reconozca. Sin pensarlo pongo una mano en su cabello y acaricio su rostro. Tiene una espesa barba en sus mejillas y mentón, se ve como un hombre mucho mayor a su edad, pero, aun así, cuando lo miro, solo puedo ver a un dulce niño de ojos grises al que recuerdo con ternura. Él me devuelve la mirada, justo como siempre lo ha hecho. Y nos quedamos así pocos segundos, de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. De todos mis hijos, solo con él he podido sentir esta conexión tan especial, esta sensación que pensé que no volvería a ver ni sentir jamás.

Oh Christian, ¡Gracias a Dios estas aquí!

— Debemos irnos, Doctora Trevelyan. — Me dice Taylor detrás de mí, interrumpiendo nuestra conexión. Christian, toma mi mano con suavidad y la retira de su rostro.

— Lo lamento, yo… — Me quedo sin palabras. —… Me recuerda tanto a mi hijo. — Le digo al fin.

— Descuide. — Me dice educadamente, intentando incorporarse, pero puedo notar fácilmente lo mal que se siente.

— Debería quedarse en cama. Le puedo recetar algunos analgésicos para su dolor de cabeza, si quiere…

— Eso estaría genial. — responde.

— ¿Puedo volver a verle? — Le pregunto sabiendo muy bien que detrás de mi hay un Taylor a punto de darle un soponcio a causa de lo que él piensa es una indiscreción y atrevimiento. Pero como diría Elliot. Me vale una mierda lo que piense. — Me gusta ver la evolución de mis pacientes. — Le digo.

— ¿Ahora soy su paciente? —Me dice con voz divertida.

— Así es. Y mi trabajo es velar por que se encuentren bien.

— ¿Qué especialidad tiene usted? — Pregunta divertido.

— Pediatría. — Le respondo e inmediatamente comienza a reír con locura. Nunca lo había oído ni visto reír así, ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Su risa es contagiosa. Hace que yo también explote en risas, al igual que Taylor y Megan.

— Creo que hace como dos décadas que deje de ser un niño. — Me dice aun riendo. Si tan solo supiera que para mí jamás dejará de serlo…

— Bueno, supongo que estaba en el momento justo cuando usted llego al edificio y pude ocuparme de usted. No tiene que ser un niño para que pueda socorrerlo.

— Creo que tiene razón. — dice alegremente.

— ¿Sigue el mareo, o el dolor de cabeza del que se quejaba?

— Ya no tanto… Muchas gracias, doctora. — Dice dándose cuenta de que tenemos compañía. Mira hacia Taylor y puedo ver que le desagrada tanto como a mí en estos momentos. Christian nunca ha sido bueno ocultándome ese tipo de cosas.

— Bien. Entonces, en mi condición de médico. Le pido que permanezca un tiempo más recostado en cama. Haré que le lleguen los analgésicos de los que le hable. — Le digo viendo su cara risueña.

— De acuerdo, doctora. — Me dice satisfecho. Me levanto y salgo de la habitación junto con Taylor. Salimos a la sala y Megan sale de la habitación pocos minutos después detrás de nosotros.

— Doctora Grace. Mi nombre es Megan O 'Brian.

— Lo se querida. Gracias por cuidar de él este tiempo. — Le digo agradecida. — Lo mejor será que descanse. Creo que ha sido un día muy angustioso para él... Para todos en realidad. Haré que Taylor traiga unos analgésicos y volveré a verlo mañana.

— Señora Grace. Ya le había dicho que no es prudente que lo vea. No por ahora.

— ¡¿Entonces cuando?! — Digo con altanería, intentando no alzar la voz. — ¡¿Cuándo él deje que Flynn lo vea?! ¡¿O que tú o Carrick piensen que conveniente para él?!... ¡Soy su madre, maldita sea! Ni tu ni Carrick me van a prohibir nada… ¡¿Entendiste?! — Le digo con una furia que no había sentido desde que abofetee a Elena. Estoy segura que en aquella oportunidad sin Mia de por medio, la hubiera matado a golpes, como estoy a punto de hacer con Taylor si tan solo vuelve a sugerir que no puedo estar cerca de mi hijo.

— Lo lamento, señora Grey. — Dice. Al menos tiene la decencia de disculparse.

Trato de serenarme, y respiro hondo. Megan me ofrece un poco de agua. Mientras yo me siento en uno de los sofás de la sala y por primera vez desde que llegue a este apartamento puedo verlo en su plenitud. La distribución es bastante parecida al Ático. Aunque sin duda un poco más pequeño.

Megan se sienta a mi lado. Con solo verla sé que es una chica muy dulce y atenta.

— Lamento todo esto. — Me dice cabizbaja. — Este enredo lo comenzamos mi hermana y yo, y nunca supimos el daño que le hacíamos a su familia. Lo lamento, señora Grace.

— Descuida, querida… Todo el sufrimiento de estos años se ve apagado, con solo saber que Christian está con vida. No espero que lo entiendas, pero mi meta para él, desde muy pequeño, siempre fue que fuera feliz… La vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad para que eso suceda.

— Lo entiendo, señora Grace. En serio. Le debo mucho a su hijo. No tengo como pagarle todo lo que hizo por nosotras…

Nos sentamos en la sala y Megan me cuenta la historia de cómo fue que salieron de Irlanda, mientras Taylor sale en busca de los analgésicos a una farmacia. Me cuentan todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar aquí.

Cuando Taylor llega le doy algunas instrucciones a Meg, como le gusta que la llamen.

— Iré a ver a mi nieto. — Le digo a Megan. — Ana ya debió de haber llegado de casa para ir a recogerlo. — Saco una tarjeta de mi bolso. — Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, Meg. Por favor. Llámame.

— Así lo hare, señora Grace.

Y me dirijo junto con Taylor al ascensor rumbo al ático.

— En realidad, lamente el incidente, Doctora Grace. No pretendí insinuar que usted no…

— Sé que no querías, Taylor. — Le interrumpo. — Ya déjalo así. Solo quiero que me dejen intentar acercarme a él de a poco… No soy psicóloga, pero estoy segura que él está a punto de recordarlo todo. Estoy segura que le ayudaré a entender…

— Solo creo que debería tomarlo con más calma, señora Grace. — responde.

— Lo haré. Pero no con la extrema calma que tú y Carrick pretenden que tome.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor para dejar ver el vestíbulo del ático. Miro a Taylor, ya no tengo nada más que decirle, así que él se dirige hacia su oficina dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

Ana aun no llega, pero no tarda en hacerlo. Me dirijo hacia la sala cuando una servicial Gail se acerca.

— Desea algo de tomar, señora Grace. ¿Un café, jugo o un vaso de agua? — pregunta

— Me gustaría una copa de vino tinto, por favor. — Veo la cara confusa en ella. Casi nunca tomo y ella lo sabe. A menos que sea en un evento social o cuando la ocasión lo amerite, una copa o dos. Pero en este momento ¡Necesito una copa!

— Enseguida, señora Grace. — dice dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina. Dándome así unos minutos para pensar.

¡He visto a mi hijo!

Sé que tiene amnesia, pero siento que de cierta forma me recuerda… ¡Le he caído bien! … como la primera vez, hace tantos años en ese hospital de Detroit… En ese entonces para mí fue amor a primera vista, y creo que para él también lo fue. Amé a mi hijo antes de que fuera legalmente mío… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Está vivo!

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse hace algunos momentos, finalmente brotan por mis mejillas. Pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, ni de desesperación como creí que las tendría en un principio. Son lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Grace? — Dice Gail al verme llorar, con mi copa de vino en una bandeja.

— Estupendamente, Gail. — Le digo tomando la copa de la bandeja ante una Gail aún más curiosa. Lo que me hace pensar que Taylor tal vez no se lo haya dicho a ella todavía. Tomo un buen trago de mi vino, cuando por fin veo llegar a mi nieto en los brazos de Anastasia. Teddy se baja del regazo de su madre en cuanto me ve y sale corriendo.

— ¡ITA! — Dice mi pequeño bribón, mientras se abalanza alegremente hacia mí para que le bese.

— ¡Cariño! — Le digo, mientras dejo mi copa en la pequeña mesita para detener a la imponente avalancha de alegría que es mi nieto.

— Pensé que estarías en Bellevue, Grace. Teddy te estaba esperando para decirte que él "no rompió" algunas de tus flores de tu jardín. — Dice gesticulando con las manos. — Por supuesto, está castigado. Y no puede comer nada de dulces, hoy y el día de mañana. — Dice más para Teddy que para mí.

— ¡Ita!.. No ropido. Flo. — Dice el pequeño truhan, tratando de explicar con sus palabras de bebé lo ocurrido. — Maaa… caaao… mí. — Dice sollozando. Es increíble todo lo que entiende este pequeño. Tan parecido a su padre.

— ¡Oh, no llores tesoro! … No importa, estoy segura que no quisiste romperlas. —Le digo dándole un fuerte beso en sus mejillas de bebe.

— Sí, estoy segura que sí quiso. Salió corriendo del jardín con el puñado de flores cuando Ana toco la puerta justo para dárselas, creo que por eso las rompió. —Dice Mia que se encontraba detrás de Ana.

— No sabía que venias, Mia. — Digo desconcertada.

— Decidí venir a traerlos. Sawyer se quedó con el coche, al parecer se descompuso. Reynolds, esta abajo esperando. Esta noche saldré con Ethan y pues, Ana tiene algunas cosas que necesito para el ensayo del fin de semana. — Por supuesto. El ensayo de la boda de Elliot y Kate. Últimamente no se habla en casa más que de eso y, secretamente entre Carrick y yo, el regreso de Christian a la ciudad. — Pero. ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

— Vine a visitar a mi nieto. Hoy estuve todo el día en el hospital y no alcancé a verlo. — digo abrazando y besando aún más al niño.

Mia ve mi copa en la mesita y me mira extrañada.

— ¿Vino? — Pregunta.

— Que buena idea, yo también voy a querer uno. — Dice Ana guiñándole un ojo a Gail que se encontraba cerca.

Mia toma a mi nieto cuando Ana le dice lo que debe buscar, mientras ambas nos quedamos solas en la sala.

— Hoy llegaba Megan a Seattle. — Dice vigilando que Mia no pueda escuchar ni entender de lo que hablamos. — Quería llegar antes, pero no se pudo. — menciona apesadumbrada.

— ¡Yo lo hice! — Le confieso y pone sus grandes ojos azules en mí. — Llegue justo cuando estaba a punto de subir al elevador. No resistí la tentación de verlo y hablarle…

— ¿Te reconoció? — Pregunta inmediatamente.

— No lo sé. No lo creo… Llego con un fuerte dolor de cabeza… se mareó en el sótano. Así que lo subimos a su departamento.

— ¿Llego enfermo? … ¡Llamaré a Meg! — dice.

— Tranquila, querida. Lo deje descansando. Estará mejor luego de eso.

— Lo iré a ver, en cuanto atienda a Teddy para dormir. — Dice, manteniendo la complicidad, que ahora ella y yo tenemos, justo cuando Mia regresa con unos zapatos y un cinturón color plata en una mano y a mi nieto con la otra.

— Listo. Ya puedo irme. ¿Quieres que Reynolds me deje en el lugar con Ethan y que luego te lleve a casa? — pregunta mi hija.

— Mia, esperaba venir para estar un rato con mi nieto y hablar con Ana. — Le digo. — Pensé que ya estaría aquí, así que vine directamente…

— De acuerdo, mamá. Le pediré a Reynolds que regrese por ti en cuanto estés lista, si quieres.

— He traído mi coche. — Le digo.

La seguridad. Cada vez más estricta para cada miembro de esta familia. Incluso Mia después de lo de Hyde, se ha vuelto quisquillosa de la misma, creo que se siente más segura con ella alrededor. Pero la verdad es un completo fastidio.

Mia se despide, dejándonos a Ana y a mi solas, conversando un poco más. Ana llama a Megan para Preguntar por Christian, dejándola más tranquila al respecto. Quedaron en que mañana podrían verse.

Solo espero que todo resulte bien para todos.


	55. Capítulo 54

**Capítulo 54**

 **POV Angel.**

Han pasado ya dos días desde que estamos aquí. Dos días en que nos ha pasado de todo.

Dormí bastante tranquilo la noche en que llegamos aquí. A pesar de este mal presentimiento mío, y la insoportable migraña que tuve.

Esa mujer, la doctora Grace. Ha sido un verdadero ángel este par de días. Me ha tratado como a un niño, sospecho que, por su condición de pediatra, lo que me ha hecho mucha gracia ya que tengo casi treinta. Incluso regreso la mañana siguiente, para ver como seguía. Siento algo extraño con relación a esta mujer. Su manera de mirarme me resulto familiarmente extraña. He intento, en un breve descuido de mi consciencia, recordar. Pero en el preciso momento en que siento asomarse la terrible migraña, lo dejo de lado. Aunque ella me hizo sentir más calmado. Incluso Megan lo notó desde el primer momento.

— _¡Guau! ¡Es la primera vez que te veo riendo con un doctor! —_ dijo Meg cuando la doctora Grace salió de la habitación. _— ¡Y yo que creía que tu hobby era gritarles y mandarlos a la mierda!_

— _¡Sal de aquí! —_ dije justo cuando sale corriendo y riendo de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Sonrío al recordarlo. Meg tiene razón, por alguna razón esa mujer me cae bien.

No sabía que Anastasia vivía en el mismo edificio que nosotros. Exactamente dos pisos más arriba, en el ático. Llegó a visitarnos la noche en que llegamos, pero yo me había quedado dormido por los analgésicos y no pude verla. Sin embargo, al día siguiente llegó con algunos preparativos para el desayuno.

Ella y Megan se pusieron a hacer el desayuno en la cocina. Cuanto tocan la puerta, era Taylor que traía a un pequeño niño brazos al apartamento. ¡Era el hijo de Ana! Ella lo Toma en brazo y me lo presenta.

¡Es un niño muy cariñoso, y despierto! En realidad, me simpatizó. Mucho. Es como si lo conociera de toda la vida. No sé cómo, sin darme cuenta me encontré en medio de la sala jugando con él mientras Ana y Megan estaban en la cocina. Parecía que hablara con la mirada. ¡Yo era una curiosidad para él! ¡Tanto, como él era para mí! Hay algo en ese pequeño que se me hace muy familiar. Aun no sé qué, pero seguro acabare descubriendo.

Descubrí a Megan y Anastasia, embobadas viéndome jugar con el pequeño desde la entrada de la cocina. Fue en el momento en que nos llamaron a desayunar. Una mañana muy entretenida entre tortillas, jugos y papilla de bebé, que Teddy no quería que su madre le diera a comer. No sé qué fue lo que se apoderó de mi cuando sin permiso, tomé al niño en mis brazos y lo senté en mi regazo, empecé a darle de comer de mi tortilla. ¡El muy pillo me dejó sin desayuno!

— ¡Creo que tienes un nuevo amigo, Angel! — Dice Meg burlonamente. Pero enternecida por una actitud que ni yo mismo supiera que pudiera salir de mí. Ana también me veía con una emoción en los ojos. Si este pillo es el medio para llegar a su madre, de seguro que podré hacer buenas migas con él.

— Sí, creo que así es. —Le digo, viendo al niño dirigiéndose a los brazos de su madre.

Ana, está mucho más hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos, el recuerdo de eso hace que mis labios comiencen a arder. Ella me mira y emboza una dulce y tenue sonrisa hacia mí, mientras levanta al niño para cargarlo. Es una hermosa vista la que veo en ese momento. La madre y el niño.

Pienso que normalmente un hombre se asustaría de tener una relación con una mujer que fue de otro hombre. ¡Que tiene un hijo de otro hombre! Sin embargo, hay algo dentro de mí que aún quiere tener algo con esta mujer. ¡Es una hechicera! Cada vez que me mira directamente siento como si me envolviera y me inundara en el profundo mar de sus ojos.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, Ana se despide. Tiene que llevar al niño a la casa de sus abuelos. Y Megan y yo nos terminamos de arreglar para nuestra primera cita de negocios en SIP, esa será junto a Jerry Roach. El presidente de la editorial y algunos ejecutivos de la misma. Megan se muestra muy nerviosa al respecto, aunque sé que ella puede con eso, me parece que en este par de años pude prepararla lo suficientemente bien para un reto como este. Creo que eso se lo debo a las habilidades que heredé de mi antiguo yo.

No, no estoy nervioso por eso. He hecho negocios por vía telefónica, muy redituables para la pequeña empresa que Meg y yo emprendimos con ese dinero. Seguramente mal habido. Y poco a poco hemos ido surgiendo como una empresa seria. No al calibre de Grey Enterprise Holdings, pero si una que comienza a ser mencionada en el mercado de valores.

¡La Pequeña cenicienta! Como en varios negocios de corretaje, han empezado a llamarnos. Ese nombre me suena familiar. Si, hace alusión a un cuento infantil, pero también se refieren a aquellas cosas que jamás hubiesen pensado que resurgirían como una favorita. Así como la cenicienta, tan sencilla e insignificante, fue elegida dentro de todas por el príncipe, un pequeño equipo deportivo, una pequeña cooperativa, una pequeña empresa, pueden surgir de la nada para darse a conocer al mundo. Y creo que eso es lo que está pasando con O 'Brian Company.

Me miro en el espejo mientras me visto. Un pantalón de vestir y un saco azul a juego. La verdad no me apetece lucir como un hombre de negocios. Con una cerrada vestimenta de traje y corbata, que seguramente al poco tiempo asfixia, dando la sensación de ahorcamiento. Eso fue lo que sentí la primera vez que tuve que usar una, cuando solicitamos los papeles con mi nombre. Pero el hombre que me regresa la mirada se ve de mucha más edad de la que de verdad tiene. En esa espesa barba, mi cabello ha vuelto a crecer formando pequeños rulos en mi cabeza.

— Estas listo, Angel. — Llama Megan a la entrada de mi habitación. — Taylor ha venido por nosotros.

Maldita sea. Ese idiota otra vez.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada Taylor? — Pregunta acertadamente.

— No es que me desagrade. — Le digo. — Simplemente no me gusta que respiren en mi nuca, revisando cada centímetro de lo que hago o deja de hacer.

— ¡Eso suena paranoico! — Me dice.

Me encojo de hombros, no tengo por qué disimular mi desagrado ante Megan. Esa niña es como una hermana para mí y a veces creo que me conoce más que yo.

— ¿Cómo luzco?

Meg viste un lindo vestido muy formal. La hace ver muy elegante, ¡Jamás se lo había visto! En realidad, se ve muy linda. Lleva un moño recogido que la hace ver bastante madura. ¡Nunca se ha vestido así! Y menos para una cita de negocios. Ni siquiera cuando compramos nuestra primera compañía de celulares, ni en ninguna otra reunión.

Es allí cuando caigo en cuenta. Meg de seguro va a ver a su enamorado. Digo, no sé quién es ese tipo, ella no habla muy a menudo de él. Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Solo sé que, si le hace daño, con todo y que estoy lisiado, le meteré el puto bastón entre las piernas.

— Pareces como si fueras a ligar. — Le digo. Mitad en broma y mitad serio. Enseguida se pone roja como un tomate, dándome la certeza de que he acertado en mí observación.

— Este vestido, me lo prestó Anastasia. — Dice.

— Pues creo que ella tiene buen gusto. — Le digo riendo.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir de nuevo? — Pregunta Meg tratando de sonsacarme.

— No tenemos mucho que hablar más que de negocios. — Le digo. — Y de eso ya hablamos y seguiremos hablando hoy durante la reunión.

Meg voltea sus ojos.

—De seguro hay muchas cosas de más de las que hablar. — Responde.

En realidad, no sé cómo abordar a la intrépida señorita Steele. Cuando le robé ese beso en el restaurant, sentí que me correspondía, pero de repente llego el idiota de Taylor a joderlo todo y yo no supe que más hacer. Me sentí impotente delante de él. Desde el primer momento vi que ella le tiene mucha confianza a este hombre. Y aunque se mucho mayor que ella, es un hombre gallardo y completo. Algo que yo no soy.

— No, no creo nadie puede querer algo con un lisiado de mal carácter como yo. — Le digo mirándome al espejo y a ella detrás de mí. ¡Yo no soy suficiente para ella! Eso lo sé.

— ¡Angel, eres un hombre muy guapo! — Dice Meg a mis espaldas, mientras termino de arreglarme. — Y tu carácter… bueno… aprendes a vivir con él. Pero qué tal si tratas de mantenerlo a raya… por lo menos hasta que se conozcan mejor.

Me volteo para verla directamente a los ojos.

— Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, Meg. — Ella se queda observándome por algunos segundos. — ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Pensaste en lo del Psiquiatra!

— ¡No!

— ¡Pienso que te haría bien!

— ¡No!

— Angel, en verdad yo no veo nada mal contigo… A no ser tu genio, claro. Pero cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti a primera vista.

— ¡En serio! — Le digo burlonamente. Es descubierto que las mujeres viven de apariencias, piensan que, por tener una bonita cara, todo lo demás es así. ¡Yo no me siento así! Cada vez que en realidad me miro al espejo, por una extraña razón siento dolor. Eso se ha ido incrementando desde que accedí a regresar a esta ciudad.

— Solo quiero que lo pienses, ¿Esta bien? — insiste.

— ¡No!

— Si… lo vas a pensar. — dice saliendo de la habitación.

¿Qué le pasa a Meg? ¿Desde cuándo piensa que es mi madre para decidir lo que debo o no debo hacer?

Intento tomar la chaqueta de la cómoda y sin pensarlo suelto el bastón. Inmediatamente caigo al piso haciendo un estruendoso ruido. ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunta Meg entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

— Te diré lo que pasó… Esta maldita pierna… ¡Nunca va a sanar! — Le grito mientras lanzo mi bastón por la frustración. Meg, me observa tumbado al piso. Me conoce también que sabe que no debe acercarse a mí por el momento. ¡Estoy enojado! … Pero por supuesto que estoy enojado, no con Meg si no conmigo mismo por no poder tan siquiera valerme por mi mismo.

Ella se dirige silenciosamente hasta donde he lanzado el bastón y se dirige hacia mí, con el mayor sigilo. Me quedo observándola hasta que se planta en frente de mí y se arrodilla para quedar a mi nivel.

— ¡Pues entonces, hazlo! Solo recuerda que no tienes que hacerlo solo. — Dice entregándome el bastón. — Necesitas ayuda, amigo mío. Por favor déjate ayudar. — Dice con su voz, no autoritaria, sino más bien tenue, como una súplica. — Si te digo que necesitas hablar las cosas con un especialista, no es porque creo que lo necesitas, Angel. En verdad, eres un hombre maravilloso. Te he visto con ese niño. Nunca te había visto de esa manera con nadie. Es un lado tuyo que no conocía.

— Ni yo. — Le respondo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A saber que en realidad no eras ese terrible monstro que piensas que eras? — Me quedo en silencio sin saber que responder. — Tal vez a lo que le tienes miedo es a ser feliz. — Dice con voz cancina.

— Si, tal vez. — Le respondo abatido. En estos momentos no logro refutarle nada a esta chica. Ella tiene toda la razón. Tal vez por eso no he podido recordar. En realidad, creo que tengo miedo de ser feliz.

Tomo el bastón de las manos de Meg, y con él, lentamente me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y lo logro. Meg, se levanta conmigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

— Tienes razón Meg. Arma la cita para el Psiquiatra. Pero te advierto, si no me agrada no dudaré en mandarlo para la mierda.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	56. Capítulo 55

**Capítulo 55**

 **POV Angel.**

Ese día, la reunión con los ejecutivos de SIP fue muy productiva. Ana estuvo feliz de tenernos a Meg y a mí, debatiendo en la reunión y de cómo queríamos que se llevase la empresa de ahora en adelante.

Barney, el chico de la informática, en verdad es un hombre muy capaz, aunque un poco disperso al parecer, todo un genio de las computadoras y la programación. Es él quien ha llevado a cabo el proyecto piloto de Anastasia, y actualmente, y el co-dueño de la patente junto con ella. No ha dejado de verme ni a mí un a Megan desde que llegamos, la única vez que quitó la mirada de nosotros fue para dirigirse a la directiva de SIP y exponer el proyecto. Sin embargo, aun así, pude sentir su mirada en Meg.

No entiendo mucho de libros, pero si e números. Y la proyección de esta inversión, podría significar que Megan y yo obtendríamos un beneficio significativo. Es como dijo Ana, es un ganar-ganar. Ana tiene a flote la editorial y Megan y yo recuperaríamos nuestra inversión con muy buenos beneficios.

Me centro en esto solo para no pensar en lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Le he dicho a Meg que iría con un psiquiatra. Y ella tomó mi palabra al instante, hizo una cita con un terapeuta de la ciudad, para no darme tiempo de arrepentirme. Mientras más lo pienso, caigo en cuenta que ella tenía todo esto preparado. ¡Esta chica sí que es Lista! Sabe que en cualquier momento me arrepentiré de haberle dicho que sí, y de segura no dejara que me eche para atrás.

— ¿Qué le ha parecido nuestra empresa, Sr O' Brian? — Pregunta la señorita Steele detrás de mí. Y antes de pronunciar palabras, ya sentía la descarga eléctrica que invade mi cuerpo cada vez que ella se me acerca. Es algo indescriptible y, creo que jamás me había pasado con nadie.

— Si pregunta si me ha gustado lo que he visto hasta ahora de la empresa, la respuesta es sí. Pero siempre se le pueden hacer mejoras.

— ¿Mejoras? — Pregunta incrédula. Meg, que esta tras de ella me anima para seguir adelante con lo que habíamos hablado antes de venir aquí.

— Me encantaría discutirlo con usted en privado, señorita Steele. Que le parece mañana por la noche. La veo algo dudativa y comienzan a sonrojarse sus mejillas.

— Me encantaría, señor O' Brian. Pero me temo que no va a poder ser. La señora Jones, quien me ayuda con Teddy, pidió un par de días para arreglar unos asuntos. Y no tengo quien cuide a mi bebe en las noches mientras no estoy.

— ¡Yo puedo cuidarlo! — Dice la entrometida de Meg. Aunque esta intromisión es más que bienvenida en estos momentos. — Ese niño es un amor. Creo que se portara muy bien conmigo.

— ¿Qué, tu no nos vas a acompañar? — Pregunta Ana a Megan. — Será otra cena de negocios. ¿no?

—No lo creo. — Contesta Meg — además, estaré preparándome para mi nuevo puesto en SIP. Así que no podre acompañarlos de todas formas.

Pero, ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿En realidad quería que Meg nos acompañe?... no creo que esto esté saliendo como lo que Meg y yo habíamos hablado.

— Bueno, siendo así, le daré una respuesta más tarde. Tal vez sus abuelos quieran quedarse con mi niño esa noche. Por ahora debo irme. La próxima semana se casa mi mejor amiga y soy la dama de honor. Así que estoy en los preparativos para la boda. — Nos dice.

Tomo su mano y la beso en señal de despedida, haciendo que vuelva a sonrojarse. Meg me mira con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Y vemos a Ana partir, mientras nosotros también salimos del edificio hacia el auto donde Taylor nos espera.

— Volvemos al apartamento. — Dice Meg a Taylor.

— No, le digo. — Ese lugar me da claustrofobia.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? — Me pregunta.

— A comer, muero de hambre. Ese niño acabo con todo mi desayuno. — Le digo riéndome. Y me sigue.

— Si, Te veías muy lindo con él en tu regazo.

— Me simpatiza niño. — Le digo.

— ¿Tanto como la madre? — Pregunta con picardía.

— Creo que viene con el paquete. — Le respondo levantando los hombros.

— Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que te pregunté, Angel.

— No, preguntaste si me agrada el pequeño. Y la respuesta es que aún no lo sé. Solo he convivido con él un par de horas en las que me dejó sin desayunar. Así que quiero ir a comer a un buen restaurante. — Le digo, cambiando la conversación. — De seguro Taylor sabe a qué lugar podemos ir. — Digo observándolo, siempre me percato de que éste hombre puede oír todo lo que decimos.

— Sí, señor. Se dé un buen lugar donde pueden ir a almorzar.

— Excelente, llévanos allá. — Le digo. También me doy cuenta que lanza sus ojos hacia Meg y ella hacia él. Como en una íntima complicidad que, en estos momentos no me gusta.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto para ambos.

— No, señor. Llegaremos en unos minutos. — Contesta Taylor.

— Muy bien. — Le digo mirando inquisitivamente a Meg.

Quien inmediatamente comienza a sonrojarse justo como lo hizo su prima hace unos momentos. Cuando entenderá esta niña que la conozco tanto como ella a mí. Ella sabe que no me gusta que me oculten cosas, y sé a ciencia cierta que lo está haciendo.

Llegamos al Restaurant de un hotel muy elegante. La verdad no era lo que tenía planeado cuando le pregunté a Taylor si sabía de un lugar. Pero se ve un lugar muy concurrido. Tuvimos que esperar cerca de una hora para que nos dieran una mesa. Y para mayor desgracia, nos tocó en el lugar más concurrido del salón. Meg, se encuentra nerviosa. Seguramente porque nunca había pisado un lugar como este, y se siente insegura. Aunque eso a mí en estos momentos me tiene sin cuidado. ¡Estoy tan hambriento que creo que me comería un Toro yo solo sin mirar para los lados!

— Me vas a decir que sucede, Meg. — Le pregunto al fin sin preámbulos. Mientras el camarero llega con nuestras copas de vino.

— Ya te he conseguido cita con un terapeuta, será para mañana. — Dice, justo cuando estoy a punto de escupir el vino por su revelación.

— ¡Pensé que buscaríamos juntos! — Le digo, porque la verdad pensé, que el solo decirle que iría a un terapeuta la calmaría. Jamás imagine que en cuestión d horas ya hubiese organizado una cita. ¿En qué momento fue eso?

— ¡Sí que fuiste rápida, Meg!

— ¡No iba a dejar que te echaras para atrás! — Responde.

— Pudiste aplazarlo un poco más.

— Lo hice, por eso es mañana en la tarde y no hoy. — dice con sequedad. Sonriendo ante mi cara de indignación.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio mientras llega la comida. Debo decir que semejante noticia hizo que perdiera un poco el apetito. Sin embargo, lo recuperé en el momento que vi mi plato de bistec al punto con puré de papas ensalada verde en la mesa. El silencio permitió durante unos minutos, mientras Meg se quedaba observándome. Así que levanto la mirada hacia ella.

— Con que, mañana en la noche ¿He? — dice lanzando su mirada picara.

— No es juego, Meg.

— No, no lo es. Solo quería bromear un poco, y que se te quitara tu cara tu odiosa cara.

— En estos momentos, Meg. Tengo cara de hambre… Esto está muy bueno. — No quiero entrar en conversación sobre lo que hare o no con la señorita Steele. Y mucho menos con la chismosa de Megan.

— ¡Trátala bien! — Me dice.

— Nunca la he tratado mal, Megan. ¿A qué viene esto?

— No lo sé, ella ha pasado por mucho estos años. — Se encoje de hombros.

— ¿Y yo no? — Pregunto con ironía.

— Ya lo sé, es que creo que… merece ser feliz, Angel. Al igual que tú. Por favor no lo estropees.

— Eso intento, Meg. — Le digo, percatándome de cuan preocupada está. — ¿Es por eso que querías venir con nosotros a cenar?

— ¡No es cierto, Angel! — Dice sonriente. — Además, ella fue quien lo sugirió.

— Si, lo sé. No entendí por qué lo hizo.

— Yo tampoco. Igual les voy a reservar una mesa para mañana… ¿Qué tal aquí?

— ¿Aquí? … ¡Hay mucha gente aquí!

— Pero es muy céntrico y, además, no es como si tuvieras que dejarla en su casa para regresarte… viven el mismo edificio. Dará tiempo a que llegues de la terapia para ir por ella a cenar.

Estoy asombrado. Esta niña lo tenía todo planeado, desde el terapista hasta la cita con Anastasia… ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan predecible?

— De acuerdo, Meg. Toquemos el tema. ¿De dónde conoces al fulano loquero? ¿No me digas que te lo sugirió el medicucho de Portland? El que solo quería acostarse contigo… si es así, ya te puedes olvidar de eso.

— Pero por supuesto que no. Estuve leyendo sobre terapeutas en la ciudad, por Internet y se refieren al Doctor Flynn de manera positiva.

— ¡Así que lo buscaste por una referencia en Internet!

— ¿Y como querías que buscara si no? Le pregunte a la doctora Trevelyan y me dijo que lo conocía. También me lo recomendó si eso te deja más tranquilo.

— ¡¿Le dijiste a la doctora Trevelyan?! ¿Te volviste loca, Meg? ¿Quién más sabe que iré con un loquero? ¡¿Toda Seattle!? ¡¿tal vez?! — Digo esto último subiendo la voz. Todo esto acaba de enfurecerme. Tomo mi segunda copa de vino como si fuera agua y le pido otra al camarero. Creo que acabo de llamar la atención de todo el comedor, puesto que siento cientos de caras mirando hacia mí.

— No lo hice por mal. Solo quiero que estés bien. — Responde Megan en un susurro. — Ella también sugirió un fisioterapeuta para tu pierna. En el hospital Nortwest.

— ¿También me hiciste una cita sin consultarme? — Pregunto exasperado.

— No, pero tenía pensado hacerlo mañana.

— No soy un niño, Megan. — Digo tratando de controlar mi ira.

— Pues entonces deja de comportarte como tal, Angel. Lo he hecho porque creo que es por tu bien. ¡Y ya lo prometiste!

No me queda otra cosa que respirar hondo y beber la otra copa de vino.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, mientras que el camarero trae la cuenta. En ese tiempo me quedo mirando a la pequeña entrometida que tengo en frente de mí. Ella ha sido una salvación para mí. No sé qué sería de mí en estos momentos si ella y Lucy no me hubiesen rescatado. Tal vez estaría muerto. Jamás pidieron nada a cambio, muy por el contrario. Siempre hubo un, gracias por estar con nosotras, de parte de ambas. Quiera o no estas niñas son mi familia. Y muy a mi pesar quiero mucho a esta entrometida.

Sin ni siquiera notarlo le suelto una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, Meg. Me rindo. Iré, con el loquero y también a las fisioterapias. Pero la próxima vez primero consúltame ¿sí? — Le digo recibiendo un asentamiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella alza su copa hacia a mí para brindar.

— Por nosotros, y por ti y Ana. — Me dice justo antes de chocar nuestras copas.

El camarero llega con la cuenta y sin ni siquiera ver, coloco mi tarjeta en la libreta.

— ¿Christian? — Dice una mujer que se acerca a la mesa de imprevisto. — ¿Christian eres tú? — Sus ojos muestran anhelo al verme. Esta Segura de que soy yo, aun cuando no creo parecerme mucho al que fui. — Christian, soy yo. Elena. ¿No me recuerdas? ¿Todos creímos que habías muerto?

Hay algo en esta mujer que no me gusta. En realidad, no sé qué es, pero conoce al que fui.

— Creo que me ha confundido, señora. Yo no soy la persona que dice. — Respondo.

El camarero llega con mi tarjeta y la recojo rápidamente. Meg, esta estupefacta al ver a la mujer.

— ¿Esta es tu nueva conquista? ¿Es por esta por la que dejaste al ratón de biblioteca? ¿Dejándole todo lo tuyo, para que te pudiera dejar en paz? … Christian, no tenías que hacerlo. Yo te hubiera ayudado a deshacerte de esa mosquita muerta.

— ¡Angel, ya vámonos! — Dice Meg, de manera contundente.

— ¿Angel? … Su nombre es Christian. Christian Grey. — Dice con aire de superioridad. — Y tú debes ser una de sus… mujeres complacientes de turno… Estoy segura que está a punto de dejarte, querida.

Me levanto de improviso, no voy a permitir que nadie le falte el respeto a Meg.

— Señora, tenga más respeto con ella y además tenga la amabilidad de dejarnos en paz. Como ya le dije no tengo la menor idea de quién es usted, ni por quien me está confundiendo.

Ella me mira a los ojos.

— Eres tú, yo sé que eres tú. — Dice justo cuando el camarero se acerca junto con un guardia de seguridad del restaurant para alejar a la mujer de nosotros. — Pronto nos volveremos a ver… Esto no se queda así… Tú eres mío, Christian… Me oyes… Eso ninguna de las mujerzuelas con las que te acuestes lo va a cambiar. ¡yo soy tu ama y señora!

El camarero y el personal de seguridad la invitan a salir del comedor, mientras que Taylor nos ayuda a salir por la parte lateral del lugar, para no seguir llamando la atención de la concurrencia, que ahora estoy seguro nos está viendo. Y nos dirigimos rápidamente al apartamento.

Menudo bochorno nos ha hecho pasar esa mujer. Ella me conocía… por alguna razón al verla sentí una rara, ese escozor en mi espalda que no había sentido hace años.


	57. Capítulo 56

**Capítulo 56**

 **POV. Anastasia.**

— Sawyer, a Bellevue por favor. — Le digo en cuanto entramos al coche.

— Si, señora.

Aún no es media mañana, y ya me siento desesperada por ver a Teddy. Por algún motivo siento que algo está a punto de suceder. Ha sido una mañana muy extenuante, sin mencionar a mi adorado olvidadizo, quien desplegó una serie de preguntas y sugerencias muy pertinentes en la junta. En realidad, fue una reunión muy exhaustiva y productiva en la empresa, y creo que todos quedaron contentos.

No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de quién es él en realidad, no lo conocían tan íntimamente para hacerlo, a excepción de Jerry Roach, quien trató con Christian el traspaso de SIP. Pero aun así y a pesar de la sagacidad y empeño que siempre había caracterizado a Christian, ninguno hizo alusión ni tan siquiera al físico que para mí es más que evidente.

Claro, han pasado más de dos años. Seguramente las personas ajenas a su entorno, quienes solo lo conocían por revistas o entrevistas en la prensa, al verlo ahora, no tendrán ni idea de quién es. El tiempo hace eso con las persones que se van. Solo están en el recuerdo y en el corazón de los seres queridos. Para el resto del mundo, quedan en el olvido, o como un breve recuerdo de lo significante que hicieron en esta vida.

— Pero, él está aquí, él está con vida. — Pienso. Tanto mi subconsciente como la diosa que llevo dentro, se regocijan junto conmigo ante este maravilloso milagro. La vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y mi corazón se regocija al pensarlo.

Pienso en él, y en el desayuno de esta mañana. Había decidido que empezaría a convivir más con Él y Meg, para que Ted se familiarizara con ellos. Pensé que así sería de alguna más fácil para todos, sobre todo para Ted y para él. Aun así, siento como una maldita perra engañándolo.

Él debe saber la verdad, tiene derecho a saberla, aun cuando el mismo se empeñe en negárselo. ¡¿Qué solo Grace y yo pensamos así?!

Aún recuerdo la discusión que se produjo, al día siguiente de su llegada a Seattle.

Luego de acostar a Teddy, esa noche, acompañé a Grace a su casa, mientras que Gail cuidaba de mi niño.

— ¡Lo que hiciste fue una tontería, Grace! — Dijo Carrick, justo después de enterarse de que su esposa había hecho lo que explícitamente le pidió que no hiciera.

— ¿Y quién me lo iba a impedir? ¿tú? ¿Taylor? — Respondió Grace de manera altanera.

Se sentía su molestia, tanto verbal como corporalmente. No estaba dispuesta a darle tregua su esposo. Ella había ido a ver a su hijo, y no había fuerza sobrehumana que se lo impidiera. ¡Ella era su madre!

Yo podría entender perfectamente a Grace. Pero en la expresión de Carrick pude notar que tal vez él no.

No era que él no quisiese tener algún contacto con Christian tanto como ella. Pienso que simplemente era el temor a que su hijo volviese a escapar de sus manos por tan solo saber que su familia lo buscaba, que él estaba cerca.

Mientras que Grace tenía miedo de que si no se acercaba de igual manera podría perder a su hijo nuevamente.

Esa discusión duró horas, y terminó justo cuando Mia regresaba de su cita con Ethan.

— Buenas noches, familia— dijo Mía justo cuando entró a la sala para vernos— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Nada, cariño. ¿Qué habría de pasar? — Responde Grace rápidamente.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú, Anastasia. Acabamos de dejarte en el Escala. No pensé que vendrías con mi madre a casa, y mucho menos para presenciar esta extraña disputa entre mis padres.

— Tu madre y yo solo estábamos discutiendo mía. — Responde Carrick.

— Ah, ¿sí? Entonces la conversación subida de tono... Y la sensación de que estaban peleando, ¿Eran sólo ideas mías?

— Tal vez malinterpretaste nuestra discusión. —Dice Grace.

— Llevo conociéndolos toda mi vida, como para saber que algo ocultan. Estas discusiones que "No son discusiones", las he oído antes. En su mayoría eran por Christian… Pero ahora no lo sé… — Dice Mia, acercándose a la verdad sin saberlo. — Estoy harta que me oculten las cosas, mamá. Y que me hagan parecer como una estúpida… Sé que algo pasó. Tal vez no me quieren decir lo que es, pero desde hace días los encuentro muy extraños. A todos. — Dice Mía molesta desviando la mirada hacia a mí. — Estoy cansada de que todos me oculten las cosas, ya no soy una niña y no quiero que me traten como tal.

— Mía, no es eso. — Dice Grace rápidamente, pero Mía no la deja terminar.

— Por favor, mamá. ¡Te dije que no me trataras como una estúpida! — Dice con rabia y sus lágrimas casi salen de sus ojos. — De todas formas, pueden seguir discutiendo sobre lo que sea estén hablando, ya no me importará si me toman en cuenta o no… He tomado una decisión. Después de la boda de Kate y Elliot me voy de la casa.

— Mia, no cariño. — dice Grace acercándose a su hija.

— Ya basta, mamá. Estoy más que cansada de esto. De sus reuniones secretas en el despacho junto con Taylor… Siempre se han cuidado que no sepa… ¿Es que acaso no confían en mí? — Dice desahogándose. — Sé que lo que pasó con Hyde fue muy duro para mí, para todos. Pero creo este año he podido superarlo. Y no sentí ni un poco de confianza por parte de ustedes.

Todos nos quedamos callados en la habitación mientras que madre e hija se miran fijamente. Grace mira su hija con tristeza. Sabe, muy a su pesar, que ella tiene toda la razón. Este año ha sido muy duro para ella, sin embargo, ha podido salir adelante y la mayor parte del tiempo por sus propios méritos. Creo que eso la hace sentir orgullosa de su hija.

Mientras, Mía mira a sus padres con reproche. De alguna manera creo que se siente aislada de todos. Fue lo mismo que yo sentí cuando ocurrió la tragedia de Christian y después cuando estuve embarazada de Teddy.

En cierto modo le doy la razón a ambas. Como madre siento que, si puedo esconder o guardar algo qué ocasionase dolor a mi hijo, lo oculta haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Y en este caso, Grace tiene que pensar, no sólo en Mía sino también en Christian. Creo que eso es aún más difícil.

Por otro lado, Mia también tiene razón, ella es una mujer hecha y derecha, merece saber la verdad. Pero ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que su hermano está vivo y que no la recuerda?... A ella, que fue la luz de los ojos de Christian desde el primer momento en que la vio. Su pequeña hermanita, el bebé a quién proteger y que de alguna manera deduzco que sacó a Christian del dolor de perder a su madre biológica y de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado siendo aún muy pequeño.

— Cariño, en realidad no es que no confiamos en ti, sabes que eres la luz de mi vida. — Le dice Carrick tiernamente a su hija. — pero hay cosas que por el momento no podemos decirte, ni a ti ni a tu hermano. Se enterarán pronto, pero por ahora creemos que no es necesario agobiarlos ahora con esto. Tu hermano está a punto de casarse con Kate, quien en cierta forma ha puesto en claro que Elliot debe centrarse en ellos como pareja. No le agradó en lo más mínimo que Elliot tomará las riendas del negocio de Christian cuando estuve enfermo, mucho menos querrá saber de más problemas y conflictos… Perdóname, Ana. Sé que Kate es tu mejor amiga, pero sabes que Christian nunca fue santo de devoción de Kate. —Me dice, mientras que lamentablemente yo, no tengo nada que objetar. Sin embargo, me entristece en cierto modo saber que mi mejor amiga es otra de las razones por las cuales, no han querido decirles la verdad a sus hijos.

— ¿Y piensas que seré indiscreta de alguna manera? ¿Qué saldré corriendo a decirle algo a Kate? Cuándo está más que contenta de que Ana se olvide de mi hermano. — dice Mía aún más molesta que antes. — En realidad piensan que saldré a decirle a los cuatro vientos sabiendo que es algo, que por lo poco que me cuentan ahora, es delicado para nuestra familia.

— No es eso Mía. — Carrick empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación y de manera cansina me ve a mí y a su esposa. Trata de que le demos luces de cómo actuar frente a Mía. Pero la única manera es diciendo la verdad. Mia debe saberlo.

Justo cuando Carrick y Grace emprendían esa revelación frente a Mia, decidí retirarme de Bellevue. Sentí que era algo privado entre ellos.

No he sabido de Mia desde entonces, incluso no me ha llamado para que junto con Kate salgamos por algunos tragos. Se dijo que no haría fiesta de solteras, pero dijimos que planearíamos una noche de chicas en su lugar, y quien mejor que Mia para organizar algo así.

Creo que está tratando de asimilar lo que sus padres les contaron. ¡Christian está vivo! Una alegría inmensa y una desilusión a la vez, ya que él no la recuerda…

Pero yo también tenía mi propio drama con mi señor olvidadizo, viviendo justo dos pisos debajo de mí. Tenía que planear la manera de acercarme a él, y no solo como socio de SIP. Tenía además que enseñarlo a convivir con Teddy, al fin y al cabo, él es su hijo; Tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo,

Después de dejarlo descansar un tiempo, decidí llevar algunos enceres para preparar el desayuno de esta mañana. Así que saqueé la despensa del pent-house, frente a la mirada extrañada de Gail, y tomé a mi pequeño pillo para bajar por el ascensor al piso 28.

Fue una sorpresa maravillosa ver interactuar a padre e hijo. Sin que ninguno de ellos sepa que lo son. Si en algún momento de mi vida dudé que la sangre llama, ese refrán se vio más que evidente en la relación que emprendían esos dos. Verlos juntos, era como ver dos gotas de agua, y aun así la inocencia de la existencia de ambos, era tan tierno como desgarrador para mí.

Mientras estoy en la parte trasera del coche, sumida en mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que me invadió el miedo cuando me invitó a cenar mañana en la noche, y no es miedo de él… es temor a sus expectativas… ha pasado tanto tiempo que me siento virgen nuevamente. Mientras lo pienso, la diosa que llevo dentro entra en escena, recordándome cada detalle, cada toque, cada caricia sensual que experimenté con Christian.

Y mientras lo recuerdo mi cuerpo se retuerce ligeramente, cuando mi subconsciente se impone para recordarme que Sawyer está conduciendo y que no puedo correrme detrás de un coche.

— Ya llegamos, señora. — Me dice justo antes de entrar en el camino de piedras que da hacia la casa de los Grey.

Me encontraré con Mia nuevamente desde la discusión con sus padres, en cierto modo tengo temor al pensarlo. Ella ha sido un pilar para mi este tiempo, incluso más que Kate. Ha compartido conmigo confesiones solo de ella, del dolor de la pérdida de su hermano por la que ambas lloramos, de su relación con Ethan y su rompimiento y no fui capaz de ni siquiera pensar en un primer momento en contarle la verdad.

Y efectivamente, Mia fue la primera en la puerta. Su mirada de reproche me quemaba la cara al verme, sabía que le debía una explicación, pero ella no mencionaba palabra alguna de lo sucedido hace dos días, solo un breve saludo y un ademan para entrar en la casa.

— Mis padres no se encuentran. — Responde a mi pregunta no formulada. —Han ido a ver al doctor, por la condición de papá. — Me dice, pero en ningún momento quita la mirada de mí.

— Escucha, Mia. Lamento no haberte dicho antes lo que estaba pasando. ¿Es por eso que estás enojada conmigo? — le preguntó.

— No, Ana. No estoy enojada contigo. Simplemente algo decepcionada... ¿Cuántas veces te abrí mi corazón y te conté cosas que a nadie más le he contado? Pensé que nos habíamos hecho las mejores amigas. Y fuiste incapaz de decirme que mi hermano estaba vivo.

— Mia, lo lamento, pero es algo más complicado que eso. Sé que tienes razón, pero pensé que primero debíamos intentar qué Christian recuperara la memoria antes de decirlo a toda la familia. Han sido momentos muy duros tanto para nosotros como para él y mis primas que, milagrosamente fueron las que lo rescataron ese día. Aun cojea de una pierna y me que el que no haya recuperado la memoria, en cierta forma, ha sido decisión suya.

— Me duele pensar que mi hermano no quiera saber de nosotros, somos su familia, lo amamos.

— Pero en estos momentos él no sabe eso, quiero intentar primero que recuerde, Mia. No lo quiero forzar repentinamente porque podría huir o algo peor. Ya lo ha hecho, ha huido de nosotros por dos años, y no quiero que se repita.

— Pero al menos debiste habernos dicho, estamos en nuestro derecho de saberlo, Tanto Elliot como yo.

No puedo dejar de pensar que tiene toda la razón de hecho fue lo primero que pensé cuando se lo conté a Grace, pero hay complicaciones en este asunto el presunto tráfico de blancas y la organización qué tal vez podría estar liderada por Elena Lincoln. Tal vez eso no lo sepa Mia aún.

Escucho a mi niño balbucear desde la cocina.

—Elliot está con él en la cocina — dice nuevamente Mia, adivinando mis pensamientos. — Antes de ir con él, primero contéstame; ¿Porque no pudieron decirnos?

— Mia, ya te lo dije, es complicado. Hay cosas que tal vez tú no sepas y que son muy graves. Y como ya te dije quiero que Christian recuerde por sí solo.

—Mamá dice que ya lo vio, está cambiado, lo encontró algo desaliñado... Él no era así. Era la mar de la perfección. Cuidaba muy bien de su apariencia. — dice Mia cayéndole lágrimas de los ojos. Pero enseguida su expresión se vuelve a endurecer. — Elliot ya lo sabe, se lo acabo de contar.

— ¡Mia! — le digo asombrada.

—Así es, Ana — dice Elliot saliendo de la cocina con mi niño en brazos. — Ni tú, ni mis padres tenían derecho a ocultarnos que mi hermano está con vida. No puedo creer que nos hayan excluido después de estos duros 2 años... Casi no lo creo cuando Mia me lo contó.

— Elliot se aproxima tu boda, y hace poco lo descubrí. Apenas logré que llegara a Seattle y hoy fue nuestra junta en SIP

— ¿Tu primera junta? — Elliot que se queda pensando— … Ángel O 'Brian. Mi hermano es Ángel O 'Brian. ¿El enigmático hombre tras O'Brian Corporation de que tanto habla Rose?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Sí, fue el nombre que le dieron mis primas cuando lo encontraron. Y él se quedó con él.

— No puedo creer lo pequeño que es el mundo. — Dice en tono irónico. — Mi hermano solamente estaba a 3 horas de Seattle. Y nunca nos imaginamos que estaba cerca el muy cabron. — grita con furia. Ted comienza a llorar desconsoladamente e inmediatamente Elliot intenta apaciguar su ira y yo tomo a mi niño de sus brazos para calmarlo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras Teddy se va quedando dormido en mis brazos

—Lamento cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero ya no puedo echar para atrás nuestros actos. — Les digo. — En mi defensa, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude y aún estoy intentando hacerlo. Quiero que el Christian de antes vuelva tanto como ustedes, y no será reprochándonos unos a otros que lo logre.

— Lo lamento, Ana. ¡Pero estoy tan molesto! — Dice Elliot con ojos aguados y enrojecidos.

— Mama también dijo que no te había dicho por causa de Kate.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kate con todo esto? — Pregunta Elliot.

— Nada en realidad, pero ha dejado bien en claro que se casa solo contigo, no quiere tener nada que ver con nuestros problemas familiares. Ella quiere formar una familia totalmente aparte de nosotros. — Le reprocha Mia.

— Eso no es así. — Dice Elliot. — Kate podrá ser lo que tú quieras, pero ella no es así, le he dejado bien en claro que no solo se casa conmigo, sino con esta familia, incluido Christian, ella lo entendió perfectamente. De lo contrario ya se hubiera cancelado esta boda… así como pospusimos la luna de miel. Es que simplemente se ha sentido sola con el tema de la organización de la boda, pero ya lo hablamos. Y todo quedo aclarado. Kate puede ser dura algunas veces, pero básicamente es una dulce chica.

Y eso suena exactamente a la Kate que yo conozco.

— Me alegro que entonces todo está bien. — Responde Mia.

— ¿Pospusieron la luna de Miel? — Desconocía que lo hubieran hecho. Kate no dijo nada la última vez que hablamos.

— Hubo una situación en Kavanagh Media. Al parecer se ha colado información referente a los negocios de Los Grey… puras falsedades, pero aun así decidimos posponer un par de meses nuestro viaje hasta que todo quede aclarado. Se hará una auditoria en GEH y en la constructora.

Me parece muy extraño que Kate no me comentará y ¿Por qué se hará una auditoria a GEH?

Suena mi teléfono, es un mensaje con un número desconocido. Miro la pantalla.

— Elliot, llama a Taylor — Les digo a ver sus caras, de seguro estoy blanca como un papel. Esto no había pasado desde el escabroso muñeco que dejaron para el cumpleaños de Ted.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ana? — Me dice viendo mi cara asustada

Yo intento mantener mi equilibrio con Ted en brazos, me aferro lo más que puedo a él, hasta que por fin le respondo.

— El acosador… volvió. — Le digo justo antes de que me quite el teléfono para leer el mensaje.

 _* No te saldrás con la tuya, maldita perra… no te quedarás con nada de él._


	58. Capítulo 57

**Capítulo 57**

 **POV Anastasia.**

Es increíble lo que la maldad y la envidian pueden hacer. Nuevamente estoy siendo víctima de acoso por parte de algún hijo de puta. Pensé que Taylor había dado con la persona que me manda estos mensajes y aunque ya he cambiado mi número telefónico un par de veces, no entiendo porque me siguen acosando de esa manera.

— Taylor, ¿Dónde estás?... Olvídalo, no me importa. Estamos en la casa de Bellevue, te necesitamos aquí… ¡No! Ahora. Ana está en casa… ¡Sí! Es urgente, Taylor. — Dice Elliot molesto al teléfono. — ¡Ya viene para acá! — Nos dice a Mia y a mí. — ¿Dónde demonio estará?

— Esta de chofer de Megan y Christian. — Le digo. — Creo que iba rumbo al escala, o algo así.

— ¿Esta en Escala? — Preguntan los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

— Sí. En un apartamento, dos pisos más abajo del ático… Es lo mejor que se nos ocurrió para tenerlo vigilado. — Les respondo.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos lo único que quiero es tomar a mi niño y salir corriendo. No deseo que me hagan más preguntas, ni que me atosiguen con recriminaciones. Mucho de lo que se hizo o se dejó de hacer, ni siquiera fue por mí por decisión mía. Si tan solo supiera la manera de hacerle entender a Christian que no debe esconderse de sí mismo, que tiene una familia que lo ama y yo, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que he pasado en estos años, también lo amo, siempre lo amaré.

Como me gustaría llegar a donde está y plantarle cara, decirle de todo el sufrimiento que hemos pasado por pensar que había muerto. El dolor de sentirme sola con un niño en mi vientre que crecería sin un padre. La agonía de ver a mi niño en un hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, cuando apenas llegaba a este mundo. Son sentimientos que, aunque cuando he aprendido a afrontarlos, siguen guardados dentro de mí. Recordándome quien fui y quien soy ahora.

Ya no soy la chica ingenua de hace tres años y que conoció al hombre de su vida. Ahora soy una mujer, una madre que está dispuesta a luchar y vencer al mundo entero por lograr lo que quiere. Esa soy yo ahora, la mujer que creó Christian Grey.

Me levanto del sofá con mi hijo adormecido en mis brazos, siento como trata de conseguir la calma, aun cuando yo misma no creo encontrarla. Mi pobre angelito no sabe que allá a fuera hay alguien que nos quiere hacer daño. No soy tonta, no es el dinero de Christian ni sus bienes lo que quieren arrebatarme, jamás he tenido intención de quedarme con nada material de él. Todo eso es de los Grey y de Teddy. Lo único que me importa realmente en mi hijo, el hijo de Christian Grey. Estoy segura de que es lo que quieren y sé, que Taylor y los Grey también lo saben.

De repente me llega una revelación, ni los Grey, ni Taylor pueden ayudarme a mantener a mi niño a salvo realmente. Siempre permanecerá esa espada de Damocles en nuestras cabezas, esperando la oportunidad de arrebatarme a mi hijo. El único con la suficiente determinación para acabar de raíz con esta situación es Christian.

Pero, ¿Cómo hago para que entienda que le necesito?, ¿Que comprenda que su hijo y yo lo necesitamos y su familia lo necesita a su lado? Son las preguntas que mi subconsciente me hace una y otra vez mientras camino de un lado para otro en la habitación, arrullando a Teddy.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, salgo de mi ensimismamiento, para ver a Elliot y Mia, mirándome fijamente, asustados.

— ¿Estas bien, Ana? ¿Quieres un té? — Pregunta Mia.

Yo niego con la cabeza, demasiado nerviosa para emitir palabra y demasiado temerosa como para soltar a Teddy ni por un segundo.

A cabo de un rato, Taylor llega y Elliot le cuenta lo ocurrido. Taylor me mira con nervioso, como si me ocultara algo importante.

— Ana, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, yo la llevaré… Sawyer puede seguirnos. — Me dice su habitual discreción. Y mansamente tomo a mi hijo y me despido de los hermanos Grey para entrar al coche, básicamente porque creo que es hora de irnos y porque ya no quiero más peleas y recriminaciones en torno a mi o a Ted. No soy estúpida, sé que Taylor sabe algo. Estos años conociéndolo me han hecho saber analizarlo muy bien.

— ¿Me vas a decir lo que está pasando? — Le pregunto una vez que Taylor pone el coche en marcha, mientras reviso a Ted que se encuentra dormido en mis brazos. Taylor calla por unos minutos, sé que quiere mantenerme al margen, pero esta vez no será así. — ¿Y bien? — insisto, esperando una respuesta.

— Llevé a los O 'Brian a un restaurant cerca de Grey's House. — Dice tranquilamente

— ¿Y?

— Se toparon con alguien. — responde de inmediato.

— ¿Lo reconocieron? — Pregunto. Taylor asiente con la cabeza, mirándome desde el retrovisor.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Alguno de los empleados de Grey's House? ¿Qué pasó?

Taylor me mira con desconfianza desde el retrovisor, y suspira, sabe que no descansaré hasta que me diga lo ocurrido. ¡Tenemos un trato!

— ¡La señora Lincoln lo reconoció y armo un numerito en frente de todos! — Dice. —Tuve que ayudarles a salir de inmediato con ayuda de uno de los de seguridad del hotel… los sacamos por una entrada lateral de restaurant. Pero…

— Pero ¿qué?

— La señora Lincoln me vio. Sabe quién soy, no le fue difícil atar cabos… Ella fue escoltada por la seguridad del hotel. Hacia afuera del restaurant, pero aun así creo que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Maldita sea! … Ella es la que me está mandando esos mensajes amenazantes ¿No es cierto?

— No tengo pruebas, pero apostaría los ahorros de la universidad de Sophie a que sí. Ahora, Ana. Si fuera ella, no tiene forma de cumplir su promesa, la hemos estado vigilando muy de cerca. Te puedo garantizar que no tiene los medios, ni los recursos para eso. Se ha quedado sola económicamente, el negocio ha ido de mal en peor, incluso varios de sus estilistas se han ido a la competencia y su clientela fue mermada por las insinuaciones de la doctora Grace… Sus cuentas están mermando día con día, y apenas puede llevar un tren de vida decente. La auditoría de la fundación durante su gestión ha empezado a arrojar números que no empatan con la realidad. Y pronto será llamada para responder por ello. Creo que esta acorralada financieramente.

— ¿Se está quedando sin dinero?

— Según sus cuentas bancarias, sí. Hace un tiempo retiró una fuerte suma de efectivo, y después de eso y de que los Grey se entraron de la verdad acerca de ella, sus cuentas solamente han ido a pique. Así que no te preocupes por ella en ese sentido.

Asiento, dándole a entender que estoy calmada, pero en realidad, estoy todo menos calmada. Si lo que quiere esta perra es desestabilizarme, ¡Lo está logrando!

Como quisiera que Christian recuperara la memoria lo antes posible, de seguro el sabría cómo mantener a raya a la vieja pedófila. Y mientras pienso eso vino una pregunta a mi mente.

— ¿Christian la reconoció? — Pregunto rápidamente y alarmada con tan solo pensar que fue a ella a la que recordó y no a mí ni a su familia.

— No. — Responde rápidamente. — De hecho, estuvo muy disgustado por el terrible espectáculo que monto la Señora Lincoln.

«¡Gracias a Dios!» es la plegaria que lanza la Diosa que llevo dentro, mi subconsciente y yo misma.

De repente, la Diosa que llevo dentro fragua un plan para hacer que Christian recupere sus recuerdos de nuestros pequeños pero significantes momentos juntos. esos, que son tan adorables para mí como lo tendrían que ser para él. Tenía que idear una forma como recrear nuestro romance, nuestra pasión, esa que aun siento cuando lo veo y que recorre por mis entrañas deseando tenerlo dentro de mí.

— Taylor, ¿Dónde están Christian ahora?

— Los deje en el departamento, Ana. Como ya te dije, está muy molesto…

— Trataré de calmarlo. Subiré con Teddy al ático para que Gail le dé de comer y bajaré a verlo. — Digo. El asiente y casi de inmediato llegamos al edificio.

— Ana. — Dice Taylor antes de entrar en el ascensor. — Sé que los Grey van a matarme por lo que voy a sugerir, pero sería bueno que el niño no fuera por un tiempo a casa de sus abuelos. — Lo miro atónita. — Se aproxima la boda de Elliot, y esa rutina de llevar al niño a Bellevue, se ha vuelto monótona y predecible. Hemos encontrados varias rupturas en el círculo de seguridad… Hasta tanto no se solventen esos problemas, sería bueno que el niño permaneciera en Escala, por lo menos hasta que pase la boda.

Me quedo un momento frente a él, pensando en todo lo que me está revelando. ¿Rupturas en el círculo de seguridad? … Esto es algo nuevo, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que paso en Kavanang Media? me pregunto si Los Grey lo tomaran con agrado. A los Grey les encanta tener a Ted cerca, y mi niño adora a sus abuelos y tíos alcahuetes de sus travesuras. Pero se trata de la seguridad de mi bebé. Estoy segura que Taylor hace lo que sea para mantenerlo a salvo.

— Esta bien, Taylor. A partir de ahora Teddy se queda en el Ático. Pero hay un problema, Gail no puede hacerse cargo de él todo el tiempo.

— Hablaré con ella y veremos que se puede hacer. — Responde Taylor justo cuando subo al ascensor.

Cuando llego al ático, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento una apacible calma. Dejo a Ted descansar en un cuna, pronto se despertará, seguramente con hambre y me dirijo a la cocina para encontrarme a Gail que me saluda dulcemente.

— Treinta minutos. — Dice, para que sepa que la comida está casi lista. Asiento y me retiro a la biblioteca, este ha sido mi lugar de refugio. Un lugar para pensar En todo lo que está pasando, tomo mi bolso y busco mi teléfono para llamar al Sr O 'Brian, pero quien me atiende es Meg.

— Hola Meg.

— Ana. — Dice en voz baja y aforada. — No tienes idea de lo que nos ha pasado esta tarde.

— Si la tengo. Taylor acaba de decirme.

— Si, pues la señora no paró hasta que unos guardias de seguridad la sacaron… Ana, ¿Esa es la mujer a la que Lucy tanto teme?

— Creo que sí, es ella. — Respondo recordando el motivo del temor de Lucy, ella fue la única que la reconoció como la traficante de personas.

— Y entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dice angustiada. — Prometieron que no nos pasaría nada si veníamos aquí… Estoy asustada.

— ¿Asustada de qué? — Se escucha la voz grave de Christian en el fondo. — ¿Qué sucede, Meg? — Pregunta.

— ¡Pásamelo! — Le digo a Meg con una convicción fingida, ya que me siento de todo, menos segura de mi misma en estos momentos.

— Es para ti. — Se escucha la voz de Meg decirle.

Mientras me prepara para enfrentarme con el nuevamente y poner en marcha el nuevo plan que mi diosa interior ha tramado.

— ¡Diga! — Responde. De manera altanera.

— Señor O 'Brian. Es un placer hablar con usted nuevamente.

— Señorita Steele. — Responde, pero esta vez intenta dulcificar su voz. — Es un gusto volver a hablar con usted. Me temo que nos vimos interrumpidos esta mañana.

— Si. — Le contesto. — Llámame Ana por favor.

— Sólo si usted me llama Angel. Entonces, mañana por la noche iremos a cenar, o me volverá a dejar en espera. — me responde insinuante.

— Y a donde me llevaría, por lo que sé usted no conoce mucho la ciudad.

— Es verdad, y si embargo hoy tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente, que estoy seguro que la entrometida de Meg ya le conto.

— No mucho. Pero qué tal si esta vez me deja elegir a mí a donde vamos a cenar, Le agradará el lugar que escoja.

— Siempre y cuando sea en un lugar apartado de todo, me parecerá bien.

— Así será — Respondo. — Le diré a Taylor el lugar para que lo recoja mañana, ¿le parece?

— Pensé que habíamos dicho que nos tutearíamos, Ana

— Tienes razón… Angel. Le espero mañana en la noche.

— ¿Solo seremos nosotros dos? — Pregunta nuevamente. La diosa que llevo dentro se revuelca en el piso, bailando perfectamente la danza de los siete velos al escuchar su pregunta tan insinuante. El tal vez no lo sepa, pero quiere esto, tanto como yo.

— Si, Angel. Solo seremos tú y yo.


	59. Capítulo 58

**Capítulo 58**

 **POV Anastasia**

Ha sido el martes más estresado de mi vida. Nunca había tenido que planear una cita, mientras me las veía con unos furiosos abuelos Grey por no llevarles a Ted a su casa, tampoco ayudaron las recriminaciones telefónicas por parte de Elliot y Mia, y por supuesto, los desmanes de Kate y su próxima boda.

¡No he parado desde que me levante esta mañana! Ya que Taylor sugirió que Ted se quedara en casa por unos días por lo menos, insistí en que solo fuese Gail quien se encargara de él, por lo menos estos días, por supuesto, Gail se encontraba encantaba en hacerlo, pero no estaba segura en dejarlo con una persona extraña y de cómo lo iba a tomar Ted, está muy apegado a sus abuelos y a aquella casa.

Grace estaba furiosa, creo que tener a Ted durante el día ha sido un alivio para ella, intenté explicarle la situación mientras lo arreglaba todo para ir a trabajar, pero no quiso entenderme, así que tomé la decisión de delegarle a Taylor ese trabajo y que él se encargara de explicarle a una abuela iracunda él porque su nieto no estaba en casa, de esa manera, me despedí de mi bebé y me fui a SIP con Sawyer, dejando a Taylor al teléfono con Grace. Creo que le queda muy bien empleada la regañina que ella le dé, y por supuesto, mucho mejor él que yo. Yo no soy quien intenta controlar la vida de todos. Claro, tiene una buena explicación para eso, es por la seguridad de todos, pero, aun así, debo decir que a nadie le gusta ser vigilada las 24 horas del día. Cada segundo y minuto del día. Lo he padecido en carne propia, y ha sido muy difícil ocultar la verdad de Christian en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras nos dirigimos al coche, se me ocurre una idea genial para esta noche, pero no sé cómo llevarla a cabo y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo, necesito ayuda de alguien que sepa de estas cosas… Christian sabia como planear una cita, incluso si tenía que improvisarla, como ese día en Portland. Estaba tan nervioso y, yo también. Pensé que jamás le volvería a ver y, sin embargo, allí estaba, pidiéndome que volviera con él, intentando que funcionara a mi manera, él sacrificaba su estilo de vida, una vida en el que él controlaba cada detalle y se aseguraba que nada ni nadie lo pudiese lastimar, su vida en solitario, pero segura. Sacrificaba el esconderse bajo un disfraz de hombre poderoso e inalcanzable que siempre aparentó… Por mí, solo por mí…

— Buenos días, Ana. — Me dice mi asistente. Hannah.

Se ve muy recuperada desde el atentado en SIP. La familia Grey se ha encargado de sus gastos médicos y de las operaciones que ha necesitado para volver a estar bien. No le he preguntado mucho de lo sucedido y, sospecho que no es un tema que le agrade recordar. Sin embargo, creo que ha vuelto a ser la persona vivaz que era antes de ese episodio, o por lo menos eso aparenta. Ella fue otra víctima de la venganza de Jack Hyde, como todos nosotros.

— Buenos días, Hannah. ¿Cómo has estado? — Le pregunto, ya que a pesar de haber comenzado nuevamente en SIP, no he tenido el valor de preguntárselo.

— Muy bien. — Contesta. — No había tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias por devolverme mi empleo, ha sido duro para mí y mi familia este año. También estoy muy agradecida con los Grey.

— No te preocupes, Hannah. Yo no hice nada. Tu trabajo te esperaba para el momento que estuvieses lista en regresar. — Le digo. — Solo queda seguir adelante.

Ella asiente, y se retira hacia su nuevo cubículo para tomar sus notas y ponernos al día con la agenda del día.

La nueva organización de SIP. Conformada por los nuevos integrantes del equipo. Megan O 'Brian y Barney Sullivan. Si en algún momento pensé que el señor cascarrabias se integraría a la empresa, me equivoque. Pensaba que estando cerca, podríamos tener mucho más contacto físico, o por lo menos eso pensaba mi Diosa interior, quien ya tenía todo el teatrito montado para tenerlo a nuestros pies. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí, siente mariposas en el estómago al pensarlo.

Toda la mañana ha sido una reunión tras otra, lo que de alguna manera fue reconfortante para mí, no pensar en nada más si no en el trabajo. Se acordó que Meg estaría en el área de Edición de no ficción con Courtney, mientras que Barney, solo estará de manera temporal en SIP, brindando apoyo al departamento de sistemas e implementando lo que él llama su pequeño bebé, La plataforma de lectura exclusiva para SIP, un lugar donde los escritores en línea podrán publicar sus libros y donde se podría dar la oportunidad al escritor, de que su libro sea lanzado en versión impresa. Barney y yo hemos estado trabajando en este proyecto durante muchos meses y ahora podemos ver los frutos de nuestro trabajo.

A mitad de mañana, recibo una llamada. Nada más y nada menos que la incesante Mia. Ella me exige ver a su hermano, ¡Como si yo estuviera impidiéndoselo! Estoy muy molesta en relación a esto y comienzo a arrepentirme de la decisión de habérselo dicho.

— Entiéndeme, Ana. Yo solo quiero verlo. — Me dice al teléfono con voz cabizbaja.

— No te lo estoy impidiendo, Mia. Incluso sabes dónde encontrarlo. Solo te pido que nos des unos días, ha estado muy reacio en salir desde que llegó, incluso… — Me callo, estuve a punto de decirle que la víbora pedófila lo encontró.

— ¿Incluso qué? — Pregunta Mia a ver que me detengo.

— Nada, solo dame unos días, eso es todo.

— Elliot quiere que lo lleves a la boda.

— No creo que sea prudente. — Respondo.

— ¿Porque no? — Pregunta Mia.

— No lo sé, Mia, acaba de llegar a la ciudad. De seguro no querrá ir.

— ¡Lo hará si tú lo llevas! Sería la mejor forma de verlo. —Dice sin tapujos.

— No creo que hayas entendido mucho, Mia.

— Entendí perfectamente. — Dice con una prepotencia que nunca le había oído. — Si tú no lo llevas, buscaré la forma de llevarlo… El debió haber sido el padrino de honor en lugar de Ethan.

Por alguna razón, sé que si sigo esta conversación me empezara a estallar la cabeza. Creo que Mia siempre se sale con la suya, y por un momento, sopeso en aliada para que me ayude a mi encuentro con él esta noche. Pero mi subconsciente sabiamente me dice que ella solo nos estropearía la cita, cosa en la que extramente mi diosa interior también estuvo de acuerdo.

— Mia debo colgar, estoy entrando a una reunión importante ahora mismo. Te llamo en cuanto me desocupe, adiós. — Le digo colgando inmediatamente la llamada. En ese momento, entra Hannah a mi oficina.

— Si vuelve a llamar la señorita Grey, le dices que estoy en una reunión y que no puedo atenderla. — Le digo a una muy acongojada Hannah.

— ¿Qué? — Le digo.

— Es el señor Elliot Grey por la línea 2.

— Para él tampoco estoy. ¡Dile que estoy en una reunión o que me fui a Marte, que es exactamente donde quiero estar ahora mismo! — Digo alzando la voz. — Lo siento, Hannah. No quise gritarle. — Me disculpo.

— Esta bien, le diré al señor Grey que saliste a una cita de negocios importante y que no estás.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa? — Pregunto.

— Si, llamo la señorita Kavanagh, dice que por favor se comunique con ella lo antes posible, me pidió que te recuerde que eres su dama de honor.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo o me dejara olvidarlo, solo espero que esta sea la primera y última boda de Kate, otra mas no la soportaría. A pesar que le aseguré que todo está bien y que el sábado será un día perfecto. Ella simplemente no quiere dejar nada al azar.

— Y Megan O 'Brian y Courtney te esperan en la sala de conferencias en una hora, para concretar los nuevos conceptos de edición dentro de la nueva plataforma.

— Muy bien, Hannah. ¡Ahí estaré!

De repente se me ocurre una idea, ya que no puedo acudir a Mia y muchos menos a Kate, sería bueno contar con alguien que me apoye esta noche, alguien que no sepa nada en lo absoluto de quien es, o que sucede con el señor O 'Brian, por lo que tampoco puedo contar con Meg, alguien al que no le deba explicaciones de ningún tipo, ni tenga que seguir con sus estúpidas reglas de seguridad. ¿Quién mejor que mejor que Hannah para eso?

Le muestro un sillón de mi oficina y espero que se siente y me dirijo a cerrar la puerta con seguro detrás de ella. Hannah permanece alerta a lo que le voy a pedir.

— Hannah, ¿A dónde llevarías a alguien a una cena íntima? — Ella parece genuinamente sorprendida ante mi pregunta.

En un principio pensé que podríamos ir a el restaurant del Fairmont Olimpic. Ahí, donde hicimos verdaderamente el amor por primera vez. Pero recuerdo lo ocurrido el día de ayer, esa mujer, lo quisiera o no, salpicó ese bello recuerdo con el espectáculo que montó. Ahora no tengo ni idea de donde llevarlo.

— Bueno… yo … no sabría exactamente que decirte, Ana. — Me dice con un poco de modestia en su voz.

— No tengo tiempo para andar con rodeos, Hannah. Tengo una cita esta noche y necesito que tú me ayudes a organizarla. — Digo apremiante.

Ella se queda en su asiento, pensando en que responderme.

— No sé qué decirte, Ana… Una vez, tuve un novio que me invitó a cenar a la orilla del mar… — Dice al fin. — No sé si tu cita es en plan romántico o no, pero si es así puedo decirte que esa fue la cita más romántica de mi vida. — dice sonriendo tímidamente. Cosa que le respondo.

"Una cita a orillas del mar" … ¿será lo suficientemente seguro para nosotros? ¿Taylor me ayudará a organizarla?... seguro que no… mandará a la mierda mis planes antes de que yo termine de organizarlos.

— Gracias, Hannah. Te haré saber más en cuanto me decida.

— Cualquier cosa avísame… puedo ordenar un menú o algo para prepararlo todo en el lugar que decidas. — hago un ademán de agradecimiento y ella sale de mi oficina cerrando la puerta.

Me detengo a pensar un mito en la sugerencia de Hannah, a pesar de que pienso que a medio mundo le parecería descabellada en la situación donde nos encontramos, donde un loco trata de robarnos la calma y la tranquilidad a la familia Grey y a mí, donde muchos reporteros aun tratan de conseguir la exclusiva de _"La madre del nuevo príncipe de Seattle"_ y donde una vieja pedófila nos asecha a donde quiera que voy. Eso sin contar con las llamadas atosigantes de los Grey queriendo algo que se escapa de mis manos.

Lo único que sé es que lo quiero a él. De la manera que tenga que ser. Si decide que no quiere volver a ser Christian Grey y quiere seguir siendo Angel O 'Brian, pues así será, lo dejaré todo y me escaparía con Ted y con él a donde lo quisiera, tal vez en un hermoso bote, navegando por el Sound…

 _¡El bote!_ ¿Aún estará "El Grace" varado en la marina de Seattle? Ese bote en el que disfrutamos de una tarde maravillosa. Mi subconsciente aplaude a mi sugerencia diciéndome " _¡Es una idea brillante!"_ al oído mientras que mi Diosa da saltitos de alegría y emoción cual colegiala _._

Debo pedirle a Taylor que investigue y que inspeccione el lugar. La diosa que llevo dentro comienza a entusiasmarse ante la idea de navegar nuevamente, hace mucho que no lo hago. A veces pensaba en que iría algún día, cuando Ted estuviera más grande y pudiera disfrutar de la inmensidad del mar, sin embargo, yo ya he experimentado esa emoción con su padre y no me deseaba volver a hacerlo sin él, pero ahora es diferente.

— ¡Hannah! Organízalo todo para esta noche. _¡Ya tengo el lugar perfecto!_


	60. Capítulo 59

**Capítulo 59**

 **POV Angel.**

— Te has despertado de muy buen humor el día de hoy, Angel. — Dice Megan mientras nos prepara el desayuno.

Sí, es verdad. Estoy entusiasmado y de buen humor, hoy tendré una cita con la señorita Steele, la mujer más hermosa que he visto, una cita que no tendrá nada que ver con el trabajo, ni con ninguna negociación absurda. Es increíble que esa mujer esté interesada en mí realmente, aun cuando sé que tal vez no la merezca.

— Sí, creo que hoy será un gran día. — Digo respondiendo a la pregunta de Meg.

— ¡Qué Bien! — Dice sonriéndome. — Recuerda que tienes una cita esta tarde con el doctor Flynn. — dice haciendo que mi humor se ensombrezca.

— ¡Cancelé la cita!

— ¿Qué?... ¡Pero ¿Por qué?! — me reprocha.

— Por qué no creo estar listo para ir con un loquero, Meg.

— ¡Lo prometiste! — Me recuerda.

— Y lo voy a cumplir, pero no ahora… de cualquier manera, hoy tengo una cita con tu prima. La señorita Steele me ha invitado a salir esta noche con ella.

— ¿Una cena romántica? — Pregunta, puedo ver la curiosidad en sus ojos.

— No lo sé... eso espero. — Le digo. No sé si pueda con algo como esto, no se mucho de mi pasado, pero no recuerdo nunca haber tenido una cita. Tampoco recuerdo haber tenido ninguna relación con ninguna mujer, jamás, pero cuando hablé con Ana anoche, me sentí de alguna manera confiado al respecto.

Meg, me mira y cambia sutilmente la conversación. Sabe que si sigue indagando puede toparse con una mina nuclear.

— ¿Qué harás esta mañana? — Pregunto mientras me sirve el desayuno.

— ¡Hoy será mi primer día en SIP! — responde. — Por ahora, seré solo una observadora del movimiento de la empresa, y ya que también tienes un cargo en la gerencia como inversionista, asumo que tendré que ser yo quien ejerza ese puesto, si no quieres tener nada con el mundo editorial.

— No, no quiero. Pero sabes que si tienes alguna duda siempre puedes recurrir a mí. Ese negocio es todo tuyo, Megan. — Le digo. — Yo tengo mis propios negocios que atender. Está la franquicia de celulares que empezamos en Portland y además las inversiones del mercado bursátil. Eso hará ocupado mi día.

— ¿Piensas abrir oficinas en Seattle?

— ¡Tal vez, no me dejaste más remedio! — respondo mientras me mira con ojos condescendientes.

— Te llamaré si necesito algo. —Dice estampando un beso en mi mejilla. — Hee... ¿Vas a salir a algún lado esta mañana?

— Aun no lo sé, Tal vez … ¿Por qué?

—Ana contrato a un chofer para que nos lleve mientras nos acostumbramos a esta ciudad. Tal vez tú te lo quieras quedar, yo me iría con Ana a la oficina.

— ¡Que amable de su parte! Pero no, Meg. Dile a ese Chofer que te lleve a SIP, no molestemos más a Ana. Si salgo, prefiero hacerlo por mis propios medios, además me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio. — Digo agitando el bastón. Ella asiente sonriente. — Ahh, Meg. Dale saludos al señor Sullivan de mi parte. — Ella comienza a reír tímidamente.

— Le diré a Ana que mandas saludos. — Dice devolviendo la tortilla.

Mi día pasa a ser una mañana monótona en poco tiempo, a pesar de que pensé que sería diferente en esta ciudad.

Secretamente, y tratando de que Meg no se dé cuenta, he intentado recordar, lugares, cosas… pero creo que nada relevante en mi vida, aunque a veces sienta que estoy a punto de hacerlo o que algo me parezca familiar… no lo logro recordar realmente.

Sé que en Internet aparecieron muchas cosas del accidente, pero no en particular a quien era realmente. A veces pienso que aquellos a los que conocí también me han olvidado, que solo fui una persona pasajera en sus vidas y como es de esperar, la vida continua, sigue sin poder evitarlo y hay que seguirle la corriente. Tal vez esos hermosos ojos azules también me hayan olvidado, también siguieron su vida, de seguro ya tendrá otro amor… en fin, ya han pasado casi 3 años de lo sucedido, y ni siquiera sé quién era… de seguro también me olvidó, sería lo más normal de este mundo, aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por eso.

Pero como dije, la vida sigue y en realidad quiero empezar de cero en esta, mi nueva vida. Aunque a veces me sienta un ser inútil por mi condición, El conocer a la Señorita Steele ha hecho que revalúe mis oportunidades. No creo haber sentido algo así, jamás.

Inconscientemente me dirijo a mi habitación y me visto para salir, hace mucho que no doy una caminata por mí mismo. Hubo una época, no hace mucho, en que eso me consolaba, caminar por las calles de Portland de un lugar a otro, sin rumbo fijo, más el que yo mismo me establecía, eso ayudaba a calmar mi mente agobiada.

Salgo de apartamento rumbo a la calle, pero antes de que pueda marcar algún botón ya el ascensor ha cerrado, descendiendo hacia la planta baja. Alguien más comienza a mudarse a este gran edificio, aunque el hecho de que estén en la entrada y no en el sótano de alguna manera me inquieta, sin embargo, sigo mi caminata sin rumbo fijo. Camino hacia lo que creo es la quinta avenida, un lugar lleno de pequeños restaurantes y de ropa que me figura es de diseñador, nada me recuerda a este lugar, solo veo gente dirigiéndose hacia sus trabajos, todos ocupándose de su rutina y de su vida. Me imagino que eso es llevar una vida normal.

A unas pocas calles de El Rascacielos donde estamos, hay unos pequeños apartamentos de ladrillos… esos se me hacen conocidos e instintivamente veo hacia una de las ventanas de uno de los apartamentos de la esquina… me pregunto si ese lugar tiene que ver con mi vida anterior… una persona de mi vida pasada…

Pero… ¿Me recordará? … ¿Qué pasará con Anastasia, y esta relación que está naciendo entre nosotros si así fuera?

No creo poder sobrellevar eso en este momento, sin embargo, permanezco en este sitio, mirando por la ventana, esperando… no sé, tal vez que una mujer de ojos azules salga, mire a la calle y me reconozca… que me cuente todo sobre mi vida, todo lo que pasó. Que no me reproche el haberle abandonado, porque sé que eso fue lo que hice cuando decidí tener otra vida… ¡la abandoné!

Instintivamente me acerco hacia el conjunto de apartamentos de la zona.

— ¡Nada! No hay forma de que esto pase luego de 3 años. —me digo a mí mismo. La ventana nunca se abrió, nadie me espera… Lo sabía, pero es la primera vez que creo tener un vago recuerdo de quien fui, aunque no estoy seguro que sea bueno… un acosador, ¡¿Tal vez?!

Me rio de mí mismo. ¡Un hombre aparentemente poderoso y seguro de sí mismo, acosando desde la entrada de un conjunto de apartamentos a una ventana que nunca se abre!… Si, ese fui yo…

— He indudablemente lo sigo siendo. — Dice mi subconsciente. Es una tontería que siga aquí, así que regreso nuevamente al apartamento, sin embargo, alguien sale del edificio de ladrillo y sin darme cuenta tropiezo él hombre que se dirige a su camioneta tirando mi bastón.

— Disculpe. —Le digo. Mientras él me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio

— No se preocup… — Dice sin siquiera haber terminado la palabra, recoge mi bastón del suelo para devolverlo y me mira fijamente por unos segundos. — ¿Hermano?

— Disculpé nuevamente, no vi por donde iba. — Le digo.

El hombre sigue mirándome fijamente, lo que me deja incomodo… una parte de mi sabe que lo conozco, pero no logro recordar de donde… así que decido tomar un taxi cercano y dirigirme al Escala en él. ¡Fue una tontería quedarme a ver esa ventana!

Lo que resta del día pasa rápidamente…

Regreso a trabajar en el pequeño estudio del departamento, asumiendo mis responsabilidades en la bolsa, pero Meg tiene razón, debo abrirme un despacho en la ciudad, uno donde pueda recibir a mis clientes y tal vez contratar personal… Meg es buena en eso, pero me figuro que esté muy ocupada para hacerlo por mí, tal vez eso me servirá para despejar mi mente.

Cuando se acerca la noche también se asoman mis nervios. — ¡Hoy será un Gran día! — Me augura mi subconsciente. — ¡Siempre y cuando no la cagues! — Me advierte…

Meg entra al apartamento como si volara por los aires, tan risueña que casi me da risa su comportamiento dando varias vueltas sobre sí misma.

— Me gustaría obtener algo de lo que has comido… o bebido. — Le digo asustándola.

— No tenía idea de que estabas aquí. — dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Aquí estoy, ¿Que ha pasado?

— Nada… — Dice nerviosa. — Anastasia dice que Taylor vendrá a recogerte en una hora, ella tuvo que quedarse arreglando unas cosas en la oficina.

— ¿Sabes a dónde iremos?

— No, no tengo ni la menor idea. Pero creo, amigo mío, que hoy será un gran día para ti… solo asegúrate de mantener tu genio a raya y todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

— Para nada… voy a cambiarme y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. — Me da un beso en la frente. — ¡Apresúrate! No creo que a Anastasia le guste mucho esperar. — y se dirige rumbo a su habitación.

¡Nunca la había visto de esa manera! ¡¿Que mosca le picó?! Miro en mi reloj que son las 18:45, así que decido arreglarme, tal vez uno de esos trajes que Meg hizo que comprara me vendrían bien para esta noche. Así que decido elegir uno y darme una ducha para esta noche.

Vuelvo a ver a Meg justo cuando intento anudar la estúpida corbata, el idiota en mi espejo tiene los ojos más brillantes que he visto en mi vida, a pesar de nerviosismo que siento.

Meg ayuda con mi corbata, y empieza a desearme suerte para esta noche, cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. Es Taylor, esperándome para ir con la señorita Steele.

Al principio no me agrado este hombre, pero por el momento agradezco que permanezca callado y que no ponga su atención en mí. ahora el sótano se ve algo movido por la mudanza, puedo escuchar a un hombre y una mujer advirtiendo a los de la mudanza que tengan cuidado con sus cosas… y Taylor pone algo de su atención a eso.

Salimos del edificio, también en silencio, lo que hace que empiece impacientarme.

— ¿Sabe dónde vamos?

— Sí, señor. — Es lo único que responde.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — vuelvo a preguntar.

— La señorita Steele me advirtió que quería que fuera una sorpresa, señor.

— No le diremos a la señorita Steele y me haré el sorprendido cuando lleguemos. ¿A dónde vamos, Taylor? — Le digo impaciente.

— Ya pronto lo sabrá señor.

Unos quince minutos después, veo que se dirige a un embarcadero, las luces tenues de alrededor se reflejan a lo lejos en el agua del océano y las embarcaciones bailan suavemente al compás de las pequeñas olas que se disipan en la orilla. Verlo me da una tranquilidad, una sensación de alegría de alegría y consuelo que creo nunca había sentido. Del otro lado veo varios lugares de comida en donde me imagino a uno de ellos como el lugar de encuentro con Ana.

Mientras pienso que la señorita Steele no pudo haber escogido mejor lugar, Taylor se acerca lentamente a la bahía frente a una embarcación y estaciona cerca de ella. Se trata de un barco enorme.

— Ya llegamos señor. — Taylor me abre la puerta y lentamente me apresuro como puedo a salir del coche. Un hombre me invita a subir a la embarcación, y me dirige directamente a la proa donde se encuentra una hermosísima señorita Steele, vestida con un hermoso vestido color carmesí que deja entrever un poco su pecho. Al verla mi corazón se acelera, ¡Por Dios! Es la mujer más hermosa y provocadora que conocido.

— Buenas noches, Sr O 'Brian. — Me dice cuando subo a la embarcación, y ahora puedo ver que el vestido corto, lleva una abertura en su muslo derecho, provocando a mi virilidad, haciendo que me encapriche más por esta mujer.


	61. Capítulo 60

**Capítulo 60**

 **POV Anastasia.**

He planeado este encuentro todo el día, y aun así no sé qué decir ni que hacer. Ahora mismo siento que entramos en una burbuja solo él y yo. Sin terceros, sin ninguna Mia acechándome por teléfono o un Elliot reclamando algo de lo que no tengo control.

Esta mañana, mi adorable olvidadizo decidió tomar un paseo por su cuenta por la ciudad, y de alguna manera dió a parar al apartamento de Kate justo cuando Elliot salía del edificio. Fue una impresión para Elliot volver a ver a su hermano. Sin embargo, según lo que me dijo, guardó la compostura y dejó seguir a Christian por su inusual paseo, no sin antes llamarme para decírmelo. Meg y yo estuvimos algo preocupadas por él, pero mi obcecado olvidadizo volvió a casa sin problemas, así que decidimos que no mencionaríamos el asunto.

Lo veo llegar en la SUV junto con Taylor. Está radiante, viste un hermoso traje de tres piezas que lo hace ver tan varonil, tan él… Mientras se aproxima intuyo su aroma, ese aroma a mi hombre que me vuelve loca, la diosa que llevo dentro rápidamente se pone en acción y quiere volcarse a sus pies. Mientras yo me sujeto con todas mis uñas a mi subconsciente. Mientras, me pongo de pie y lo miro subir a la embarcación para no arruinar esta segunda primera vez. Esperando que note mi vestido, un vestido que en mi vida me atrevía a ponerme, hasta ahora.

— Buenas noches, Sr O 'Brian. — le digo cuando le veo aproximarse. Mi corazón palpita mil por hora cuando le veo… ¡Oh, por Dios! Es exactamente como la primera vez, como todas las veces que hemos estado juntos… esa química y el instinto carnal que se despierta en mi cuerpo cuando estamos cerca... Él también lo siente, lo veo en las llamaradas grises de sus ojos, justo cuando sus pupilas se dilatan de deseo.

— Buenas noches, señorita Steele. — Me dice admirando la proa del catamarán, revisando cada lugar, solo para intentar desviar su atención de mí. Creo que intenta de alguna manera tener el control de la situación.

Lo que no sabe mi querido olvidadizo es que esta vez no dejaré que lo tenga…

— ¿Extrañado? —pregunto viéndolo mientras se pasea de un lado a otro.

— ¡Impresionado! … ¿Es suyo? — Pregunta alegremente. Preguntando por el barco.

— ¡De mi hijo! Yo solo soy su albacea. — respondo sin dudar. Él se ríe con ganas.

— Es increíble que un pequeño tenga tanto… — Se calla de inmediato, pero sé a lo que se refiere.

— Su padre amasó una gran fortuna y ahora todo es de Theodore. —respondo, mientras le hago un ademán invitándole a sentarse en nuestra pequeña mesa improvisada en la embarcación justo para este momento. No quería empezar esta cita hablando de Teddy, pero si eso significa que podremos romper el hielo, bienvenido sea.

— Seria una verdadera lástima que se creyera el amo del universo cuando crezca, solo porque tiene una fortuna que lo avala. — dice con reproche.

— Le aseguro que eso no sucederá, Sr. O 'Brian. Mi hijo tiene algo más importante que el dinero.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Y qué es?

— El amor de su madre y de toda su familia, señor O 'Brian. Tal vez sea el amo de su Universo, pero yo le garantizo que él aprenderá a valorar lo que tiene… — Le digo tranquila pero tajantemente.

—Imagino que así será. — dice mientras sonríe dulcemente, con esa media sonrisa seductora. Me pregunto si el sabrá exactamente lo que está haciendo y sobre el efecto que eso está provocando en mí.

— Se ve usted especialmente hermosa, Señorita Steele. — Dice cambiando la conversación, lo que me alegra mucho y me da oportunidad de coquetear un poco con él, así que pestañeo un poco y agradezco su elogio.

— Me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedir para ambos, espero le gusté lo que escogí.

— Le prometo que cualquier cosa será de mi agrado. — responde. Así que llamo al camarero que contraté e inmediatamente comienza a servir las copas de un delicioso vino del valle de Barossa.

Es el momento de poner en practica todo aquello que me he imaginado este día para esta noche, la diosa que llevo dentro mueve la cabeza en asentimiento mientras que mi subconsciente me pide que seamos cautelosas.

— ¡Salud! —Digo levantando mi copa para chocarla junto con la de él, es cuando me doy cuenta que su aparente tranquilidad empieza a caer, ya que toma toda la copa de un solo trago y pide al camarero que deje la botella en la mesa. —No vinimos a hablar de mi hijo, señor O 'Brian. Lo invité aquí para continuar lo que dejamos en Portland.

— Pensé que en Portland negociábamos un contrato. — Me dice extrañado.

— Así era. Hasta que terminó la cena y usted me besó.

— Es raro. —responde. — siempre pensé que usted había iniciado ese beso. — Me dice para fastidiarme, pero ya se lo que intenta hacer, quiere molestarme para entonces así retomar el control, ya lo ha hecho antes y conozco su juego, lo recuerde o no eso forma parte de su personalidad, del escudo para defenderse y tomar el control de la situación. El ya una vez fue el Amo de su Universo, pero esta vez seré yo quien lo sea.

— Me temo que usted tiene muy mala memoria, señor O' Brian. — Le digo sabiendo que tal vez no entenderá lo que le quiero decir. Pero al dale una mirada fugaz a su rostro, sé que de alguna manera si lo sabe.

Charlamos amenamente, sobre el negocio de la editorial, sobre sus negocios en la bolsa de valores y de cómo amasó esa pequeña fortuna junto con Meg. Claramente hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer y nuevamente surgió de la nada. Es parecida a la historia que me contó hace ya unos tres años, con la diferencia que esta vez no había pedófilas que aportaran el capital para mi amado emprendedor y que Megan siempre lo acompañó a cada paso del negocio.

La comida estaba muy buena. Decidí elegir como plato principal un bacalao con espárragos al graten, algo que tanto el como yo agradecimos y disfrutamos está noche, donde solo estamos nosotros dos, bajo una hermosa noche estrellada de luna llena, que destellan sus luces bajo el reflejo del agua alrededor de la embarcación.

— Es una noche muy hermosa. — Coincido con él. se levanta de la silla y me invita a hacer lo mismo. Para admirar el hermoso paisaje nocturno que nos acompaña esta noche. Es como si el cielo supiera que estamos predestinados a estar juntos, que hoy es el día en que volveré a tener a mi hombre de vuelta.

— Si, es hermosa. —le digo observando su asombro. — ¿Le gustaría conocer la embarcación por completo? — Pregunto intentando ceñirme al plan que mi diosa interior, mi subconsciente y yo hemos planeado durante todo el día. Él, me ve intrigado, pero acede a acompañarme a conocer el catamarán.

Le enseño la cocina el cuarto de máquinas y los seis camarotes que tiene, dejando para el final el camarote principal decorado con alusiones náuticas y lo invito a pasar, percatándome de la intriga en su cara, pero aun así lo hace, parándose frente de mí. Es allí cuando mi diosa interior se apodera completamente de mí, haciendo su aparición.

— Esta noche, quiero que usted sea mío, señor O 'Brian. —Le digo sin darle tiempo a aprobar o negase comenzando a besarle. Al principio es un beso dulce e inocente, pero poco a poco se hace más intenso, ya que mi lengua abrasa la suya en un espiral que desenlaza las emociones y el deseo de nuestra piel.

Sin darme cuenta, mis manos ya han desabrochado su chaleco y se dispone a hacer lo mismo con camisa, para luego deshacer el nudo de su corbata… él no lo impide, pero a pesar de que no me dice nada, retrocede lentamente, mientras le doy pequeños besos en su torso, haciendo que lo dirija lentamente al borde de la cama.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Anastasia?! — pregunta. vacilando ante mi intento de recostarlo, apoyando su bastón fuertemente al piso, en una señal silenciosa de que no deberíamos hacer esto. Pero la diosa que llevo dentro no está dispuesta a una negativa, y para ser franca, yo tampoco. Así que delicadamente lo tomo de su mano y le acaricio el hombro; él titubea, pero adsorbe mis caricias con disfrute. Es entonces cuando aprovecho la oportunidad de desligarlo de ese estúpido bastón y lo lanzo lo más lejos posible del camarote dejándolo inhabilitado para alejarse de mí en este momento.

Él solo me mira, asombrado o tal vez indeciso por lo que pueda pasar, pero nunca intenta detener mis manos hábiles cuando le quito la americana y la camisa mientras mi boca folla su cuerpo con avidez y mi cuerpo se pega al suyo. Mis manos, una vez terminada la tarea de quitar su camisa, procede lentamente a desabrochar su pantalón para luego tirarlo a la cama.

— ¡Anastasia, no creo que esto sea lo correcto! — Alcanza a decir, pero mi diosa interior y yo no dejaremos que mi subconsciente tan siquiera recrimine nuestros actos.

— Solo debes relajarte. — Le digo colocándome frente a él para besar su boca, encontrando con satisfacción que soy correspondida… viendo como adsorbe cada una de mis caricias con placer mientras vuelvo a lamer y a regar besos por todo su cuerpo mientras lo veo desboronar sus sentidos entrando en el éxtasis, voy bajando hacia su miembro, encontrando su erección. La diosa que llevo dentro no lo piensa dos veces y la introduzco en mi boca, lamiéndola, chupándola, cada vez más fuerte, viendo como se viene para mí desarmándolo por completo.

—¡Basta! — Me dice casi sin aire. Pero su sabor es un néctar para mí. me es imposible sentirme saciada de él mientras lo escucho gritar con goce.

Esto somos nosotros, siempre lo hemos sido. Dos almas que necesitan estar unidas para convertirse en una sola. El me complementa y yo a él, me sentía perdida en este mundo mientras lo creía muerto, mi cuerpo solo era un habitad inhóspito, donde toda su belleza y vitalidad se había secado, solo mi hijo consiguió mantenerme viva todos estos años. Pero ahora solo sentir sus labios, su cuerpo, su sexo, siento que ese paraje al que creía muerto comienza a reverdecer nuevamente. Solo él me hace sentir mujer… su mujer.

Es como redescubrir nuevamente su carne, mientras ceso la dulce tortura para dejarlo disfrutar de su orgasmo, me levanto de la cama lentamente, mientras veo mis ojos en los suyos, como una manifestación de que esto es lo correcto...

Lentamente me quito el vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo, mostrando por segunda primera vez mi cuerpo desnudo. Veo como se deleita con la vista cuando me acerco a la cama nuevamente montándome encima de él, mientras el me sujeta por mis caderas y yo entierro su miembro en mí… ¡Uao! Que dulce sensación.

Disfruto que este dentro de mí.

— Esto es lo que somos… Tu y yo…. Solo tú y yo. — Le digo mientras comienzo a cabalgar lentamente mirándolo a los ojos. Él me toma por mi espalda y me hace pegarme a su cuerpo sudoroso, buscando mis pechos, besándolos, saboreando tal y como hice con él. — Solo con tocarte, puedo revelarte mi alma, así como tú la tuya.

— ¡Nunca dejes que me vaya! — dice mientras abraza mi boca para besarla en un fogoso beso.

Cuando esté termina alzo mi cuerpo para continuar cabalgando más rápidamente, penetrándolo cada vez más adentro.

— Siento que te conozco… que sé quién eres…

— Nunca dejare que te vayas otra vez…. ¡Te lo juro! — le digo mientras alcanzo la gloria de mi orgasmo, que me lleva a los cielos junto con él, cayendo agotada a su torso aun dentro de mí.

Ambos permanecemos juntos, abrazados sin decir una palabra. Él acaricia mi cabello lentamente, puedo notar que respira mi olor. Siempre le ha gustado el olor de mi pelo… y así permanecemos por un largo rato...

— ¡Te quiero!... — le dijo al fin. Es algo que he querido decirle por tanto tiempo, algo que mi corazón roto quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, mi anhelado deseo de volver a tenerlo a mi lado. — ¡No quiero dejarte ir! ¡No dejare que te vayas!

Él, busca mis ojos como si encontrara una respuesta a sus sentimientos e inesperadamente me besa en la frente.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿No es así, Anastasia? —pregunta. y en este momento no aguanto más secretos ni más engaños.

— Si, ¡Eres el amor de mi vida! ¡Eres Christian Grey!


End file.
